Blackened Petal
by Luna's Child fanfic
Summary: A surprise infestation has either killed off Konoha's male population or forced them to abandon the village. Now run by females only, a certain pink-haired kunoichi discovers that her so-called perfect society has a dark secret.
1. Prologue: Infestation

**A/N: This is my new fanfiction that I have been thinking about writing for quite some time, but have been unable to until now. For those who are waiting for the next chapter to My Royal Pain, please accept my apologies. I have been incredibly busy, and quite frankly, I don't have inspiration for that. Rest assured, I will finish it someday.**

*****For those who complained about the Amazon resemblance not making sense in the Naruto universe, there is actually a village called Nadeshiko where only kunoichi live there, and they go out to find husbands. I suggest you look it up on the Narutopedia. Therefore, no one can say that my idea makes no sense.*****

**Until then, enjoy Blackened Petal.**

* * *

**Prologue: Infestation**

_The harsh wind spread the sickening scent of blood and fear in every direction. With it followed the torturous screams of a dying people that echoed throughout the region. _

_A squad of individuals wearing unique animal masks flew through the tall trees that made up the Forest of Death. They barely made any noise as they traveled closer to the source of chaos, yet each of their heart beats accelerated in both terror and adrenaline. _

_Several agonizing minutes went by as the silent squad continued towards their destination._

_Finally, they burst through the edge of the forest, and landed in the middle of a hellish sight. _

_Countless corpses littered the once peaceful compound. Each of them had one or more limbs missing, their red and black eyes opened wide in silent horror. Parts of their flesh seemed burnt to the bone. Strangely enough, they were only males._

_The leader of the masked squad cursed in his breath. "Damn, they got this clan too," he stated._

_His companions cautiously walked through the destroyed compound, observing their surroundings for any signs of survivors._

_The only female knelt in front of a dead child who couldn't have been more than three years old. _

_Compassion gripped her heart over the loss of innocent life. _

_Gently closing the blank eyes of the infant, the female lifted her head to glance at their leader. "Our scouting was just a decoy. Their real target was the village," she said solemnly._

_The man nodded, allowing himself to grit his teeth underneath the protection of his Lion mask. _

_"I don't see any women or girls here," another member stated._

_"Ash Squad reported that the Hyuuga and Nara clan suffered heavily losses as well, though they managed to evacuate the majority of their women and children. The men here must have held back the attackers," The leader replied evenly, though his hands subconsciously balled into fists._

_"Have you heard from Ash squad since then?" _

_"No…" The leader replied. _

_His eyes narrowed as he scanned all over for chakra signatures. His stomach plummeted with heaviness when he saw no signs of life._

_An individual with a cougar mask stepped towards him. "It doesn't seem like there are any survivors. Should we move on?" He asked._

_The leader inwardly sighed at the devastating loss of the once formidable clan. _May their cursed souls rest in peace.

_After sending his private prayer, the leader nodded. "Let's get moving. We have to find Hokage-sama and regroup."_

_As one, the squad vanished from the area, and continued towards the center of the destruction._

_They crossed the wide length of the dead clan's compound, nearly all of it covered in blood and ruined with debris. _

_From the corner of his eye, the leader glimpsed a flicker of chakra before it abruptly disappeared._

_He gracefully landed on a lamp post, and focused his keen eyes on the area. _

_The female landed on the post beside him. "What is it, captain?" _

_The leader's eyes strained as he tried to capture even a flicker of the unidentified chakra. _

_His persistence paid off as he spotted the suppressed chakra a hundred meters ahead of him._

_Wordlessly, the leader took off towards the source, his squad obediently followed behind him._

_ They soon landed in front of small buildings that were used as indoor training rooms. _

_Quickly identifying the one that held the chakra, the leader glanced back at his team. "Hamamoto and Kai, scout the entire perimeter. Kaneko and Kita, check out the other buildings. Uzuki, you're with me." _

_As his team split up into their respective areas, the leader and Uzuki cautiously stepped inside the building closest to the blood stained pond. _

_The leader stared hard at the sight of more corpses littering the ground. A good majority of them had painful holes protruding from their still chests. _

_Uzuki knelt down and studied one of the mutilated corpses. "It seems like the cause of death was trauma to the chest. I've never seen such a wound like this." _

_She carefully spread open the shredded green vest, and held her breath. "It looks like his bones were bent outward, as if something escaped from his chest cavity," she murmured. _

_The leader ignored the corpses, and stepped in the middle of the room. _

_Immediately, a whizzing sound sliced through the still air as several shuriken and kunai flew towards him. _

_With the experience of an acrobat, the leader twisted and turned as he dodged every single weapon. _

_As the last one fell to the ground, the man sharply turned his head to a small figure leaning against the wall on the far side of the room._

_Uzuki ran towards the leader. "Captain! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly._

_Ignoring her unnecessary concern, the leader walked towards the shaking figure. _

_It took out a kunai and held it in one hand, its body twisted sideways as if protecting something. "Stay back!" a high-pitched voice yelled out._

_The leader momentarily halted, caught off guard by how young the voice sounded._

_Stepping out from behind him, Uzuki crouched to try to not frighten the figure. "It's okay, we're Anbu agents," she said gently._

_The figure's grip on the kunai slightly eased, but tightened once more as a cry came out. _

_Uzuki's eyes widened as the crying continued._

_Hesitantly, the figure turned away from them, and cooed soothingly at whatever was hidden from the Anbu's view._

_Carefully, Uzuki stepped forward until she knelt behind the small figure. She glanced over the figure's small shoulders and nearly gasped at what she saw._

_A baby with thick black hair pouted as his guardian kissed his cheeks, and held him close._

_Getting over her shock, Uzuki placed a hand on the figure's shoulders. "Is he your brother?" She asked._

_The figure, who was really a child, looked back with sad eyes. "Yes," he confirmed softly._

_A small smile teased the woman's lips as the baby gurgled in delightful ignorance. "What's his name?"_

_"Sasuke," the older brother replied._

_Uzuki turned her gaze to him. "And yours?"_

_"Itachi," he said quietly._

_"Why didn't you run to one of the shelters, Itachi? It's dangerous here." She said._

_The young boy bit his lip before he glanced at his dead clansmen. "There was too much chaos for me to understand what was happening. All I saw were my clan dying; some by facing strange creatures, others by having their chests explode."_

_"Strange creatures attacked your clan?" The leader asked as he stepped forward._

_Itachi nodded. "I was too busy running to catch a good glimpse of them, only that they were as dark as the night, with great claws and no visible eyes."_

_Frowning in confusion, Uzuki looked up at her captain. "I've never heard of such a creature. Do you think they're a result of one of Root's despicable experiments?"_

_The leader shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever those creatures are, they're not here anymore."_

_He then looked back at the pile of used kunai and shuriken. "Did you prepare this trap?" He asked._

_Itachi nodded as he adjusted his hold on the baby. "Yes. It managed to hold back those creatures before everything went quiet," he replied._

_The leader nodded in approval, before he walked towards it and studied a strange burn-like marking on the cement. "Have any of the creatures been injured by your trap?"_

_"One, yes. It screeched, before it fled through the ceiling. Its blood left that mark on the cement."_

_The Anbu squad leader narrowed his eyes as he examined the mark. _Acidic blood that melts through cement? That must explain the burns on the victims. Just what kind of creature are we dealing with?

_Uzuki stood up. "We have to escort these children to safety," she said._

_The leader nodded, and then glanced at Itachi. "Are you injured?" He asked._

_The child hesitated as he shuffled Sasuke onto his shoulder. "I don't know what happened, but something that looked like a hybrid between a crab and a spider attacked me. When I woke up, I found it dead beside me."_

_The leader's eyes narrowed. "Where is this creature?"_

_The young boy gestured behind him._

_The Anbu squad leader walked towards the back, and immediately spotted it._

_Unlike Itachi's description of the creatures that killed his clansmen, this one was a yellowish color and didn't seem to be dangerous. _

_Grabbing a kunai, the leader sliced off one of the creature's long appendix-like fingers, and watched with narrowed eyes as its acidic blood corroded the ground._

_"It was trying to attack Sasuke. I got in the way," Itachi stated._

_Uzuki squeezed his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"_

_The child rubbed his throat. "Aside from having a sore throat, and feeling incredibly hungry, I am unharmed."_

_The leader stood up, and looked at Itachi. "How long ago were you attacked?"_

_"About forty minutes ago," was the reply._

_The leader grunted quietly, and then gestured to Uzuki. "Take the kid, and let's go. Finding Hokage-sama is our best course of action now."_

_Nodding in agreement, Uzuki carefully picked up Itachi after he secured his baby brother in a strong hold._

_The Anbu agents quickly ran out of the building and stopped outside where they met up with two of their squad members._

_"Kaneko, Kita, where are the other two?" The leader asked._

_"We don't know sir. We lost contact with them not too long after we finished our search of the buildings," the one known as Kaneko replied._

_The leader quietly let out a sharp breath. "I take it that you found no survivors."_

_The shaking of their heads was all the confirmation the leader needed._

_He then active his ear piece. "Hamamoto and Kai, come in," he said._

_Static was the only response he got. _

_Slightly nervous, the leader spoke once more. "Hamamoto and Kai, what is your position?"_

_Sweat dripped down his face as none of the two agents responded._

_Cursing under his breath, he turned to the two men. "What did you find?" He asked._

_"Just a lot of dead bodies and broken equipment," Kita answered._

_Itachi curled towards Uzuki's chest at the dreadful news. The woman patted his back in pity, and glanced at the leader. "Have any of the other squads reported in?"_

_The man shook his head. "No. As far as we're concerned, we're the only Anbu squad still operational."_

_Kita's brown hair flew over his Bear mask as he shook his head. "This is like a living nightmare," he commented._

_"I'm most worried about who started this and why. Are those responsible trying to start another Shinobi war?" Kaneko mused to himself._

_"For the moment, who is responsible for this mess and why they did it is not important," the leader sternly said. "We've got two survivors that we have to escort to safety. After that, we have to find Hokage-sama and wait for further orders."_

_"What about Hamamoto and Kai?" Uzuki asked._

_The leader was silent as he considered the question. "We just have to hope that they're strong enough to protect themselves," was his answer._

_Without looking back, the remains of the Anbu squad jumped to the rooftops, and continued on their way towards the village's center. _

_Uzuki took extra care to make sure that neither of the children fell from her grasp. _

_The air become incredibly difficult to breath as huge fires burned throughout the village. _

_More corpses were scattered over the streets, yet sounds of fighting overpowered the atmosphere._

_Uzuki's breath was caught in her throat. Survivors? She thought._

_Thinking the same thing, the leader led his squad towards the ruckus. _

_With one great leap, they jumped over a damaged building and landed a block away from a group of Jounin. _

_Each of them sustained heavy wounds, yet their will to protect their home forced them to go on. _

_From their position, the Anbu squad was able to see half a dozen creatures fighting against the group of Jounin._

_Two of the ninjas screamed as one of their comrades' attack caused the creatures' blood to spray on their faces._

_Uzuki covered Itach's eyes to spare him the horrendous sight. _

_As Sasuke whimpered, Itachi kissed his forehead and quietly sang a song to calm him down. _

_Uzuki was amazed by the calm collectiveness of the young child._

_Turning her attention back to the fight, Uzuki saw the remaining Jounin fall back as one of them released a great fireball._

_The creatures' inhuman screeches was ingrained in the minds of the Anbu squad. They would surely be haunted by it._

_A loud screech caused shivers to go through each of the Anbus' bodies._

_Around the corner came an imposing creature that was twice as large as the others. Its bulky body rippled with powerful muscles with each step it took. Half inch claws stained with both old and fresh blood portrayed from its feet and hands. Drool dripped from a jaw filled with impressive teeth. Its empty eye sockets seemingly stared at them as its scarred face snarled. _

_It let out a formidable roar thickened with bloodlust._

_Immediately, Sasuke started to cry and the Anbu group had no choice but to jump to the rooftops._

_The creature's displeased growl echoed, followed by the remaining Jounins heart wrenching screams as the group continued their way towards the Hokage's office._

_"Holy shit," Kita murmured._

_ "They're like demons," Kaneko added._

_"Be quiet, and let's try to get to the Hokage's office in one piece," the leader snapped._

_The squad continued on in silence, occasionally grimacing at far off screams and screeches alike._

_Sensing movement, the leader flicked a kunai to his nine-o-clock. _

_A ping noise was heard as the weapon was deflected. _

_A tired looking Chuunin caught up with them. "I'm an ally!" He exclaimed._

_"Identify yourself," the Anbu squad leader ordered._

_"My name is Sarutobi Kensuke. I was assigned to protect Shelter D when our position was overwhelmed," the younger man replied._

_"What can you tell us about these creatures?" The leader demanded._

_"They have an extremely resilient exoskeleton that protects them from physical attacks. They usually attack in hordes to overwhelm their enemies, with each horde having an alpha. Some were even capable of executing simple ninjutsu. Their only weakness thus far seems to be heat." _

_"Heat, huh?" The leader murmured as he recalled the previous Jounin's fireball killing the horde._

_He shook his head of meaningless thoughts, and looked at the Chuunin. "Where are the rest of your teammates?"_

_A sad look came across the Chuunin's face. "They're gone sir. The creatures are well coordinated with their attacks. They kill whom they deem to be dangerous opponents, yet take others alive. Also, they've left the women and children alone."_

They only attack grown men?_ The leader reflected._

_Uzuki brought herself closer to the newcomer. "Were the children just girls?" She asked._

_The Chuunin gave her a confused look. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked._

_Uzuki shook her head. "What do they do with the boys?"_

_The Chuunin's brown eyes darkened with dread. "They usually take them back to the temporary nests they've made scattered across the village. They then force these weird hand-like creatures onto their faces."_

_The leader's eyes widened in shock. "What is done to them?" He asked sharply._

_The Chuunin winced at the harsh tone, but replied. "We didn't understand it exactly, only that the creatures seem to force something down their victim's throat."_

_It felt like someone had pierced Uzuki's guts with a cold sword of truth. She glanced down at Itachi who tensed at the Chuunin's statement._

_Running her hands through his thick locks, Uzuki quietly murmured. "What happens to those who come into contact with those creatures?" _

_The Chuunin hesitated as he glanced down at Itachi as he hold onto his baby brother._

_Sarutobi made eye contact with Uzuki through her cat mask, and shook his head._

_Her heart tightened at the terrible news. She glanced down at Itachi who appeared to be staring blankly ahead of them._

_She bit her lip in pity for the poor boy's fate. _

_Uzuki shook her head, and looked at the Chuunin. "You said that these creatures left the women and girls alone. Where are they?"_

_"We've secured them in Shelter D. They have enough supplies to last three months," he replied._

_Let's hope that by then, this nightmare will be over, Uzuki thought._

_The ninjas zeroed in on the Hokage's tower and landed on the roof. _

_They stepped inside the disarrayed room only to find it empty. _

_Confused, the leader opened the door to the Hokage's private rooms. His hope diminished when he found them empty as well._

_He quietly closed the door and looked at his fellow survivors. "What's today's date?"_

_"October 10th," Kaneko answered._

_The leader's eyes widened. "Shit," he said to himself._

_Uzuki cocked her head. "What's wrong, captain?" She asked._

_The leader stood in the middle of the group. "This was originally classified, though with the current circumstances, it doesn't matter anymore." He took a breath. "The Hokage's wife is currently in labor. Today is when they were expecting to welcome their son into the world."_

_Underneath the mask, Uzuki was flabbergasted. "They might be in danger! Where are they?"_

_The leader shook his head. "That information was classified, even for me," he stated._

_The Chuunin spoke up. "What do we do now? It's too dangerous to just walk out, plus there's the kid…." He trailed off._

_Uzuki glared at him, though he couldn't see it. _

_She focused her attention on Kaneko. "You're the only medic we have. Can you somehow remove the parasite?" She asked, not daring to be hopeful._

_The normally composed Anbu medic tensed at the request. "I… I don't know. I've never even heard of such a thing," he said._

_"At least try!" Uzuki pleaded._

_A moment passed by in silence before the medic sighed in defeat. "Alright, but first I have to evaluate him before I decide to try anything."_

_The female Anbu nodded her head, and carefully sat Itachi on the couch._

_Hesitantly, Itachi allowed Uzuki to take a hold of Sasuke as Kaneko's glowing hand pressed against his chest._

_Painful minutes went by as the medic's chakra hummed in concentration. _

_At last, the glow faded as the medic stood up. "I'm not going to lie. His prognosis is not good," he started._

_Uzuki felt like her heart was breaking at every single bad news. "What is it?" She asked, dreading the answer._

_"I could feel the creature's chakra signature matching Itachi's. It has a placenta-like sac that attached itself to nearly all of Itachi's internal organs, sucking up the nutrients. It's the perfect parasite," he commented._

_"… so what is Itachi's outcome?" Uzuki pressed on._

_Kaneko's cougar mask stared blankly at Uzuki. "If I were to try to remove the parasite, the rupture of the placenta would leak into Itachi's abdominal cavity. The sac is too intertwined with his organs that physical removal would kill him."_

_A stiff silence took a tight hold of the room with only Sasuke's gurgles interrupting it. _

_When Uzuki was able to properly use her tongue, she spoke. "You're saying that there's no way to save him?" She asked quietly._

_Kaneko sighed. "The only way that I could think of is to allow the parasite to burst from Itach's chest, while I standby and heal the damage."_

_"But?" Uzuki trailed off as she sensed a condition._

_"We don't have the proper equipment nor any blood bags to replace Itachi's eventual blood loss."_

_Uzuki forced herself to sit down beside the doomed child as her mind took in the information. It was only when Sasuke started to cry did she compute the reality. _

_Uzuki carefully placed the disturbed baby into his brother's arms and watched with a heavy heart as the older child cooed soothingly._

_As she continued to stare at the children, an idea installed itself in her mind. She couldn't help but smile as she entertained the thought. _That bastard does owe me a favor_, she assured herself._

_Abruptly, Uzuki stood up and removed her cat mask. _

_She caught a blush paint the Chuunin's face as he regarded her for the first time._

_Uzuki Yūgao was indeed an attractive woman with waist length purple hair, and a pair of eyes a shade of brown that were always warm with kindness._

_The leader's eyebrow rose underneath his lion mask. "Uzuki, what are you doing?" He inquired._

_The young woman slightly smirked. "I'm going to save this child's life," she replied as she bit her thumb, allowing a coat of blood to stain the skin._

_She pressed her hand on the ground and exclaimed, "Summoning jutsu."_

_The large room was enveloped in thick smoke as a pair of majestic wings spread from the layers._

_The Chuunin let out a noise of wonder as a beautiful horse-sized falcon became visible._

_Sasuke whined in discomfort, but quieted down as his brother rocked him gently._

_Uzuki lay a hand on the bird's feathers. "Hayato-San, I need your help."_

_The summoned bowed its crowned head. "How may I help, Yūgao-sama?" It asked with a melodic voice. _

_"I need you to take these children up north. There's an old friend who owes me a favor. Tell him that he is to see to the health and safety of these children," she said as she pointed to the dark-haired boys._

_The falcon's gold eyes examined the state of the children, clicking its beak in contemplation. "The child smells unnatural," he stated in slight disgust._

_Concerned that Hayato wouldn't accept to protect Itachi, Uzuki placed both of her hands on his beak and kissed it softly. "This is the only chance we have of saving Itachi's life. That's why I need you to get them out of here."_

_The falcon stared at Uzuki with piercing eyes before he ruffled his wings. "Very well, I shall take the children to the location," he said._

_Unable to hide her joy, Uzuki patted Hayato's head, before she walked towards Itachi and knelt down. She kissed his warm forehead and smiled gently. "My summon will take you and your brother to a secret base not too far from here. I have an old friend who can help you."_

_Itachi stared at Uzuki with a blind hope that only a child could have. "Really? He can save me?" He asked softly._

_Uzuki nodded. "Yes, but you have to leave now. It's not safe here for you and your brother."_

_Itachi glanced down at his sleeping brother, before locking his intense gaze with Uzuki. "It's not safe for you either."_

_Something close to tears twinkled in Uzuki's eyes as she lifted Itachi, and carefully placed him on Hayato's back. _

_She stared at Itachi's black eyes as they looked at her in concern. "I'll make sure that the monsters go away," she said._

_Before she could become too emotional, Uzuki opened wide the office's windows, and allowed Hayato to step outside. _

_Stretching his wide wings, Hayato took off to the air._

_With a heavy heart, Uzuki watched as Hayato climbed through the layers of dark clouds, allowing the children to escape from the hell-hole. _If anyone can save Itachi, it's him_, were Uzuki's thoughts._

_Focusing on her companions, Uzuki placed her mask over her face once more. "Have we called for support from our allies?" She asked._

_The men shrugged as they didn't know. _

_"Honestly, I'm more concerned with what do the hell do we do?" Kaneko stated._

_Their leader rubbed his head as he soothed a developing headache. "I don't know. Without knowing where the Hokage is, we're pretty much sitting ducks."_

_Uzuki turned to the Chuunin. "Sarutobi-san, is there any part of the village not affected by this infestation?" She asked._

_The young man scratched his prickled cheeks. "Not that I know of. It seems like those things are everywhere," he replied._

_Upset with the lack of an answer, Uzuki looked out towards the burning village. The screams have faded into moans of the dying._

_Remembering what Sarutobi stated, Uzuki glanced back. "You guys should stay here, and fortify the area. I'll go out and look for any survivors."_

_The leader immediately caught her arm. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "It's too dangerous to go out there, especially alone."_

_Uzuki glared at her captain. "You heard what Sarutobi-san said: those creatures don't attack women."  
An annoyed growl vibrated in the leader's throat. "Maybe unarmed women, but you're a capable kunoichi. What's to say that they won't kill you or use you to host their young?"_

_"It's a risk I have to take," Uzuki retorted._

_"And a hell of a risk it is!"_

_"What choice do we have? Stay here hoping that help will find us, or worse, that those creatures do?!" The woman yelled. _

_Another tense silence threatened to choke the room's occupants. Both captain and follower glared at each other through their masks, silently willing the other to yield._

_Realizing that the woman was too stubborn for her own good, the leader finally relented. "If you're not back within an hour, I'm coming after you," he said firmly._

_Satisfied that she won, Uzuki freed her arm from the leader's tight grip, and nodded. _

_Not wanting for the leader to change his mind, Uzuki quickly jumped through the window and hurried over the rooftops. Her destination in mind was the ninja academy. _

_She arrived within a few minutes, relieved at the fact that the place seemed more or less intact. The female Anbu went inside, and checked the classrooms. _

_She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried that they were completely devoid of life._

_She climbed onto the roof, and really took the time to glance at the changed landscape._

_Several buildings were on fire, the smoke rose high into the sky. The sickening smell of burning corpses only added to the picture of hell on Earth._

What the hell are these things, and where did they come from?_ Uzuki thought to herself._

_Lost in her musings, the female Anbu didn't notice the crouched figure stalking her from behind._

_A moment too late, Uzuki turned around, only to be pushed off of the roof._

_She grunted as her back crashed through wood and glass, several shards pierced her legs. Her mask flew off of her face as she crashed to the dirty ground._

_Uzuki barely held back a cry as silent tears dripped down her face, slightly stinging a deep cut on her right cheek._

_The woman attempted to get up, but was held down by a powerful force._

_She opened her eyes only to come face-to-face with the very personification of fear._

_A long carapace head was aimed towards her. Uzuki didn't understand how this creature could move without any visible eyes or nose. _

_Its jaws opened and revealed a toothed tongue. _

_Uzuki stared in horror as it trailed the blood on her cheeks. _

_Suddenly, a golden rope wrapped around the creature's banana head. It squealed in distress as it was yanked back. _

_The female Anbu let out a breath of relief as the added weight was removed. _

_A loud screeched caused her to look up and see the creature twitch as a long sword protruded from its chest. _

_It was then tossed aside, and crashed into a wall. _

_Uzuki spat out blood as she hazily looked up at her savior who came towards her. _

_Through the pain, recognition alerted her brain as she continued to stare. "Wha… you have returned," she managed to say._

_The figure's brilliant eyes looked down at her as she smirked. "Who else would save your sorry asses?" _


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

**A/N: You'll notice that the new Konoha society is extremely similar to that of the Amazon's in the sense that it's a female-only society. I purposely made it so because I felt like the original Naruto show focused too much on the male power and not on the kunoichi capabilities. **

**I'm not a feminist or anti-male, but I feel like Kishimoto didn't really give the females of the show much credit.  
**

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence **

The rise of the sun did not bring the feeling of renewal and hope to the weary village. Instead, a solemn atmosphere settled on the clear sky as the inhabitants scurried to their daily tasks.

The few shops that were available opened as their owners organized their chores mechanically.

Numerous armed individuals wore magnificent red uniforms with a white flame adorning their backs that was the emblem of their transformed home.

As they marched through the slightly crowded streets, the gathered civilians bowed in respect as they murmured "long live the Queen".

The village hidden in the leaves has significantly changed over the last two decades.

Since the devastating attack, much of the infrastructure was too damaged to be repaired and re-inhabited. The village's radius became significantly smaller as the survivors were forced to relocate to the center.

Their savior spent most of her family's fortune repairing the buildings that could be saved, and rebuilding the shattered economy into its shaky form that presently existed.

To provide more protection, a powerful jutsu was used to create a thick forest of tall, imposing trees around the village just outside the ruined outskirts. Most who dared to enter never came out. It was called the Forest of Screams.

Many survivors often explored the ruins in search of tradable goods or belongings of their long dead relatives. The younger generation did not feel much attachment to the loss like their mothers did.

The villagers were very grateful to their queen for banishing the nightmare, but without the men, their home was not the same.

A lone figure observed the village's activities from a top balcony of the newly constructed palace. A peaceful expression rested on her beautiful pale face as she scratched the ears of her pet pig.

The crown that wrapped around her forehead told of her high stature.

The woman's golden hair and equally colored robe gently flew around her as a cool breeze traveled through the village.

The scenery was far from perfect, but it was still a welcoming sight nonetheless.

A dark-haired young woman carrying several scrolls walked towards her. "Your majesty, here are the lists of the new Phoenix recruits that you've requested," she said.

The elegant woman glanced back. "Have the weapon workers made sufficient weaponry?"

Her subordinate nodded. "Two hundred swords and katanas, a hundred explosive tags, one thousand senbon, and three hundred kunai and shuriken have been added to the armory."

The queen made a noise of approval, before she turned her gaze back to the village.

Her small army of formidable kunoichi halted in the courtyard directly below her balcony.

The lieutenants organized their platoons and all stood at attention beneath the sharp gaze of their queen.

Their champion stood at the center, walking forward until she made direct eye direct with the golden woman.

The warrior took out her impressive blade, and pointed it upwards. "With her mighty will and wisdom leading us, we shall achieve eternal glory. Long live the queen!" She ended by stabbing her sword into the ground and bowing low.

The rest of the army made a "hoorah" noise and they too followed their champion's example.

A small smile tugged at the golden woman's lips, before she raised her hand.

Her loyal kunoichi stood up at attention.

"My fellow kunoichi," she started loudly, "you have filled me with great pride at your accomplishments. Once again, you have protected our home from invaders. The ignorant shinobi have underestimated our power, and they have paid the price."

One-handedly, the queen removed her necklace. It was mostly made of gold, with a few blood ruby gems that scattered across the circle. In the center was a medallion of sorts with the symbol of a bird surrounded by flames.

"We are Phoenixes! We have been burned, but we have long since risen from the ashes to start anew! Countless times over, we have proven to the shinobi world that women can defend themselves, and that we are just as formidable as any great clan."

The small army cheered and yelled in agreement.

Carefully, the queen lifted the precious necklace outwards. "Wear your emblem with pride, and never succumb to the lies of the men. They claim our village is cursed, but they are the ones who are seething in jealousy at our success."

The breeze carried thin green leaves towards the golden woman.

Carefully placing her pet pig on the ground, the queen snatched a leaf and twirled it in her slender fingers. "A new age awaits us. Those who dare to threaten our home and existence shall be crushed!" She emphasized her point by enveloping the leaf in her palm, crumpling its delicate structure.

The kunoichi yelled and clashed their weapons against each other's as they chanted.

The golden woman smiled, and once more raised her hands to quiet the excited army. "You have earned your rest."

In an organized fashion, the various platoons left the courtyard as they retired to their quarters.

The queen looked down as the pig oinked excessively for attention.

Still smiling, the golden woman picked up the restless animal, and resumed scratching its ears.

The dark-haired woman behind her coughed. "Will that be all, my Lady?" She asked.

The queen looked back. "Go rest, Shizune," she replied.

Bowing in respect, the woman known as Shizune left the grand bedroom, and quietly shut the double doors.

A minute passed by as the golden women made her way to her wooden desk. "You can come out now," she said as she placed the calmed pig on its special mat before sitting down.

An individual wearing a Phoenix mask emerged from the shadows behind the beige curtains.

Unlike the kunoichi from the queen's army, this woman was dressed completely in black. Parts of her uniform were torn as dried blood plastered to the loose pieces.

The queen frowned in concern. "What happened?" She asked.

"I ran into some unexpected trouble," the woman in black replied.

The queen gestured her to sit on one of the accompanying chairs.

Said person followed the example, and stiffly sat down. "The Land of Hot Water was attacked." She said after a moment of collecting herself.

Shock took a hold of the queen's face, but was quickly wiped away into a carefully blank look. "How many were there?"

"A dozen warriors following an alpha. I managed to kill the alpha, but not before the Akuma[1] caused irreparable damage."

Biting her lips, the queen pressed on. "Were there any survivors?"

"Just the females," was the reply. "I had Yamanaka Asami place them under a genjutsu and stand guard for their own protection."

The golden haired woman sighed loudly. "This is the second attack in two years. Could it be that the hive is growing?" She asked.

"Most likely another hive has been born, thus they took the extra territory to fulfill their needs." The masked woman replied. "What I still don't understand is why do they only spare the females?"

"They probably see the men as more of a threat." The queen replied.

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful for their selection or offended at their underestimation of us."

The golden woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They still present a threat that we have to prevent from spreading."

The masked woman nodded, and stayed quiet as the queen bit her lip in deep thought.

"This is not good. We've barely managed to contain the dominant hive here in Fire country. For them to be expanding past our borders only proves their cunning and will to be set free. Their discovery will only cause international panic, and could trigger another war." The queen said.

The woman in black nodded. "Yes," she started, "though I'm still amazed that all we've received was a cold shoulder from Kiri after the Land of Whirlpools was completely obliterated by a previous attack."

The queen snorted. "The water daimyō won't risk going to war with us, especially since the Land of Water still hasn't recovered from the previous Great Shinobi War." She stood up, and walked towards the large world map that adorned the wall opposite her desk.

She glanced over it with hardened eyes at the numerous X's marked upon the small countries surrounding the Land of Fire. "Why is it that they only attack small countries that have coastlines?

The masked woman was quiet as she contemplated the question. "Perhaps they are looking for ways to infest new land far beyond our influence and reach?" she suggested.

The queen hummed quietly in thought as she continued to study the map. "If they continue with their pattern, then their next target will most likely be Oto." She pointed to the village.

The queen didn't notice her subordinate stiffen at the news.

Oblivious to the reaction, the golden-haired woman's gaze pierced at the spot, before she abruptly stepped back and snorted. "He wouldn't let anything attack his village," she commented to herself.

The woman continued to murmur to herself as she paced around her lavished chamber.

She finally stopped, and glanced at the kunoichi. "Dispatch some guards to the area, and have them escort the survivors back to Konoha."

The masked woman bowed. "Yes, my Lady."

She stood up, and made her way to the double doors, before she halted and looked back. "Are you sure it was wise to keep the Akumas' existence hidden from the younger generation?" She inquired.

The queen raised a delicate eyebrow. "What good would it have done if they knew the truth? Panic would have crushed what little sanity our people had. My councilwomen have agreed to keep their existence classified."

The masked woman hesitated, before she nodded, and quietly left the room.

Alone to her thoughts, the queen let out a long breath before she walked over to her southern balcony that overlooked the training grounds.

She always enjoyed watching the kunoichi train as they sparred against each other, or practiced individual skills.

At the moment, an obnoxiously loud red-head was yelling at a cowering student for having aimed her kunai far from its intended target.

Smirking in amusement, the queen slid golden bracelets on both of her wrists, and left the grand bedroom.

She passed the large hallway, and made her way down the spacious staircase, occasionally nodding in greeting at those who bowed to her along the way.

At last, she passed through the back entrance, and stepped onto the rocky terrain of the training grounds.

All of the training kunoichi paused in their actions to bow in respect as their queen passed by.

She fixed a small smile upon each of them as she continued through.

The golden woman spotted her target, and whistled for her attention.

Upon seeing her, the red-head smiled and waved enthusiastically. "Ah, Tsunade-baa-chan! What brings you here?"

Ignoring the normally disrespectful title, the golden-haired women smirked. "I'm here to make sure you don't scare my students to death," she replied.

The younger woman rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but our kunoichi have to be masters at what they do."

"I agree, however, do try to cut them some slack, Kushina. My apprentice had a rough start, but look at what she has become."

The red-head grinned. "Yeah, Sakura sure has grown," she remarked.

"Indeed she has," Tsunade added with a fond smile.

Noticing the nervous student shifting her weight between each leg, the queen nodded at her. "You may leave, young Phoenix."

"Yes, my Lady," the girl mumbled before she ran off to her peers.

Shaking her head, Kushina grumbled to herself before turning her attention to Tsunade. "So, how's your reputation holding? Still the scariest and most powerful out of the legendary Sannin?" She grinned toothily.

A chuckle escaped from the normally composed woman. "Something like that."

"Most believe that you are incapable of performing the Wood style like your grandfather. Why not prove them otherwise?"

The golden-haired woman smirked. "It would be no fun if I didn't have some secrets," she teased.

"Oh, I like your style!" Kushina exclaimed.

Chuckling once more, Tsunade cleared her throat and adopted a serious expression. "How is Mikoto?" She asked.

Immediately a sober look removed Kushina's normally contagious grin. "Eh, you know how she is. She just can't let go of the past."

The queen nodded. "Is she still there?"

"Yeah. She said it makes her feel closer to her children," the red-head said sadly.

Tsunade sighed, mentally reminding herself to visit the still mourning mother.

She glanced back at the younger woman. "How are you really holding up Kushina?"

A sad smile plastered itself on the red-head's face. "I just try to move forward, baa-chan." She closed her violet eyes, and looked down. "By Kami-sama, I miss them so much."

Tsunade fixed the younger woman with a sympathetic look as she placed a comforting hand on the slim shoulder.

Kushina wiped away rebellious tears, before she forced a big grin on her young face.

She looked up at the older woman. "We have you to thank, baa-chan. You saved us from that nightmare, and gave us a second chance."

Something tugged at Tsunade's heart as she purposely looked away. "I couldn't save everyone," she said softly.

The queen turned her focus to Kushina once more as the younger woman held her hand. "Even the greatest hero can't save everyone. It's impossible. What matters is that you came back to us in our time of need, and saved us from doom. Maybe you should cut yourself some slack, Tsunade-sama."

Surprised by Kushina's formal addressing of her, Tsunade blinked foolishly at the red-head's soft smile.

A smile teased the queen's lips, as she squeezed Kushina's hands. "Thank you," she said.

The red-head nodded, and let go of Tsunade's hands, before walking over to the training students.

Shaking her head of unwanted thoughts, Tsunade returned to her chambers, and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she tried to ward off the spinning thoughts.

Bizarrely, she felt an impending sense of doom.

* * *

[1] Formal translation for "demon." Literally means "bad (aku) devil (ma).


	3. Chapter 2: Sealed Fate

**Chapter 2: Sealed Fate**

The champion of the Phoenixes couldn't help but add a delighted skip to her walk as she made her way to her private chambers.

During her platoon's daily patrol around the village's perimeter, they came across a trio of opportunist robbers slashing at the thick vines that littered the ground of the Forest of Screams.

Wanting to add some humor to her day, the champion purposely lore them to a jungle cat's nest. It truly made a humorous sight as the foolish men ran for their lives from the angry feline.

Needless to say, the robbers wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

The champion was also pleased at her queen's surprisingly good mood.

The stress of running a village as small and as vulnerable as theirs was no easy task, and often kept the queen up long into the night.

Their latest victory of preventing rogue samurai from taking over their home lifted a great weight off of her slim shoulders.

The young kunoichi sighed in contempt as she stepped inside her lavished room.

It was a quarter the size of the queen's bedroom, but as the champion of the Phoenixes, she was permitted more decoration, and even her own maid.

Said person stood at attention as her mistress tiredly stripped off her day's armor.

Letting her mighty sword crash to the carpet ground, the kunoichi gave the small girl a smile as she wrapped a fluffy towel around her beautiful curved body. "Please prepare a common robe as I bathe," she said, her sensual voice only sounding more so as exhaustion consumed her.

"Of course, mistress," was the reply.

Drifting into her subconscious, the champion turned the tub's faucet on, and hummed quietly as she waited for the water to rise.

Once it reached a satisfying level, the young kunoichi poured her favorite combination of blossom and ivy incense, and shut off the water.

She dropped her towel to the tiled floor, exposing her well-toned and slightly scarred body.

As she stepped into the deep tub, the woman let out a low breath in pleasure as the pleasant water immediately soothed her aching muscles.

She lay in there for some time, enjoying the momentary feeling of bliss as the sweet-smelling incense perfumed her fine skin's pores.

She even managed to doze off as she imagined one day taking over as queen in order to continue protecting her beloved home.

Suddenly, the pleasant thought was switched to a gloomy scenery as the village burned. Muted screams vibrated through the air, as fast changing images of black creatures flickered in her mind's eye.

The kunoichi abruptly startled awake, and looked around the elegant bathing room in suspicious.

After finding nothing out of the ordinary, she sighed and willed her excited heart to calm down.

Once it did, the kunoichi gripped onto the edge of the tub tightly. _I should probably not push myself too hard_, she thought.

Mumbling to herself, the champion reluctantly got out of the warm water, and drained the tub.

Once it was empty, she swiftly dried herself before she tied the towel comfortably around her.

Goose bumps formed on her exposed arms and legs as she stepped into the cooler air of her bedroom.

As she asked for, a simple golden robe was placed on the kunoichi's double bed.

Her armor was even moved out of the way, and set up in its special display.

Smiling at the sight, the champion allowed herself to be dressed by the fussing maid who took it upon herself to make the kunoichi as feminine as she could be.

Discreetly rolling her eyes, the older woman allowed herself to be dragged to her vanity mirror, and sat down.

The maid swiftly ran a brush through her corral hair, mumbling to herself about her mistress's "lack of feminine manners".

A slight smirk formed on the champion's face as she stared at the maid's frustrated face through the clear mirror. "Why do you persist on changing me, Ami? Not even Tsunade-sama herself could convince me to wear such scandalizing clothes that Ino adores wearing."

The maid huffed. "You may be the champion of the Phoenixes, but you are still a woman underneath all of that armor. You should consider wearing the robes that Yamanaka-san does. They would look most flattering on your beautiful figure."

The corral-haired warrior raised a thin eyebrow. "You too want me to wear revealing clothing? If I didn't know any better, I'd say both you and Tsunade-sama are trying to match me with someone."

She winced as the maid yanked through a knot. "Perhaps she should. I'm horrified at the thought that you may not feel any desire aside from that to fight."

The champion frowned at the comment. "All that my heart desires is to protect my home, and its inhabitants."

As she closed her emerald eyes, the kunoichi missed the sympathetic look her maid gazed upon on. "That is a noble cause you have, mistress. Please try, though, to spoil yourself now and again. It would do us no good to have a bitter queen leading us." She said softly.

Sensing the change in tone, the kunoichi opened her eyes, and stared intensely at her maid. "I would never lead our village to its end," she said sharply.

The maid widened her eyes. "Of course not! That's not what I meant, mistress." She paused in her brushing.

She bit her lip in slight hesitation, but spoke. "What I mean is that you shouldn't let all of the responsibility fall on your shoulders alone. If I may suggest so, you should find someone to rely on for support, so that you don't become overwhelmed."

She proceeded to finished brushing the kunoichi's thick, long hair.

The older woman quietly contemplated the maid's words. "My mind, body and soul does not need a man to surrender to," she said softly as her eyes glazed over.

Biting her tongue, the maid finished removing the last knot, before she stood back. "All done, mistress."

The kunoichi stood up, and observed her reflection with an unusually sharp eye.

Slightly shaking her head in irritation, the corral-haired woman turned to face her nervous maid.

"… Will that be all, mistress?" She asked.

Nodding in confirmation, the kunoichi pass by the maid without a single glance, and made her way out of the bedroom.

Confused as to why her maid's suggestion affected her so much, the champion decided to look for some of her friends for distraction.

As she reached the top of the stairs, the champion gracefully slid all the way down on the flat rail.

Already feeling better after the small amusement, the corral-haired woman continued towards the training grounds.

For a few minutes, she observed the young girls practice with their trainers.

A small smile crept on her face as nostalgia warmed her insides.

She was only four years old when the queen took her in and personally raised her as her own.

As such, the corral-haired woman received personal training from the great Sannin, inheriting her super human strength, and excelled at medical ninjutsu.

Senju Sakura was indeed the spitting replica of the great Tsunade.

Blinking away her mental distraction, Sakura realized that her favorite sisters were nowhere in sight.

Slightly frowning, she went back through the palace's main floor, and crossed over to the marvelous gardens.

Young girls with their mothers busied themselves by ensuring the health of the plants and flowers.

As Sakura passed by, the women lowered their heads in respect while their daughters hid behind their legs, and smiled shyly at the champion.

The young woman smiled back, and continued on her way.

She arrived at the water fountain, and allowed a grin to spread across her face. "There you are!" She exclaimed.

A gorgeous woman with luscious blonde hair and the most brilliant pair of blue eyes turned to face Sakura.

A slight smirk teased her lips. "You were only gone for a night, and already you missed me? I'm flattered."

Her friend rolled her eyes as the two women hugged each other.

"May blessings fall upon you, Ino." Sakura greeted.

"And upon you as well," the blonde woman replied.

They both stepped back a respectful distance.

"What's new, Sakura?" Ino asked curiously.

Sakura shrugged as she sat down on the marble surrounding the fountain.

The blonde woman mimicked her gesture.

"Just the usual during our patrol. There were three robbers who may have run out with an angry cat after them," the rosette teased.

Ino gasped. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

Sakura winked, which caused her friend to laugh melodically.

A comfortable silence embraced them with the occasional giggle.

The area around them was filled with vibrant colored flowers of various sorts.

Ino gently removed a white alstroemeria[1] from a hedge closest to her, and twirled it in her fingers. "Something disturbs you," she said softly. "What is it?"

Sakura stared at her in surprise, but quickly looked away. "As Phoenixes, we do what we can to protect our home, but what if we need someone to protect us?" She asked hesitantly.

The champion's heart accelerated as she waited for her friend's reply.

She nearly jumped as the blonde woman placed a warm hand over hers. "Even the greatest heroine needs a shoulder to lean on." She squeezed Sakura's hand in comfort. "You may be our champion, but you have all of us to rely on. You'll never be alone."

Sakura could only stare at Ino with her mouth open as she took in her friend's words.

A large smile formed on her beautiful face as her emerald eyes twinkled with happiness. "I do," she said. "Thank you."

Grinning, Ino placed the alstroemeria behind Sakura's right ear. "And don't you forget it!"

The two women giggled like school girls, only noticing the women dressed sharply in a brown robe as she cleared her throat. "Sakura-san, the queen requests your presence in the gallery," the messenger stated.

Nodding, Sakura stood up and faced Ino. "We'll talk later," she said.

The blonde woman smiled. "I'll see you at dinner. Tenten and Hinata will love to hear your story."

Smiling in agreement, Sakura gestured the messenger to take her leave, and went back into the palace.

She passed the grand staircase, and went into the eastern part of the palace.

She stopped in front of a pair of beautiful cherry wood doors, and knocked twice.

"Come in," a muffled voice instructed immediately.

Taking a steady breath, Sakura opened the doors to reveal the rather messy room of the gallery.

Shizune was on the floor organizing papers into their respective folders, while the queen studied a scroll on her desk.

Tonton, the pet pig, was the only one who seemed relaxed as she slept on the couch.

Sakura crossed the room, and stood in front of the wooden desk. "You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama."

The golden-haired woman placed the scroll down, and nodded. "Yes. I've recently received some startling Intel."

Sakura stared with wide eyes as she awaited the queen's words.

"In the last two years, several small countries were attacked by an unknown force. Only the women and girls were left alone. We believe that Oto may be their next target." She raised the scroll she was studying, and pointed at a mark. "You are to scout the area surrounding it for any suspicious activities. Should you come across any hostiles, eliminate them and hide the evidence. Do not get caught by the locals; they don't particularly trust our kind."

"Understood."

"Good. You'll be leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the rosette bowed low, before she left the room

A minute of silence passed as the former Sannin glanced through the scroll once again.

"Do you really think it was wise sending her blind into this mission?" Shizune at last asked.

Queen Tsunade set the scroll down, and bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "I'm not entirely sure," she replied honestly. "Whatever happens, I'm more concerned about what the shinobi will do if they manage to get their hands on Sakura."

* * *

[1] Symbolizes friendship and devotion


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaded Duty

**A/N: You'll noticed that I called the attack on Konoha "The Black Death". It has nothing to do with the "Black Death" from medieval times, but I was unoriginal with the name. Unless you, the readers, have some suggestions, that's what I'll stick with.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreaded Duty**

After leaving the gallery, Sakura returned to her room and began the long procedure of cleaning her armor. She began by washing her armor's inserts with cold water and a mild detergent.

Once she was satisfied that the last speck of mud had been rubbed off, Sakura carefully rinsed off the detergent and inspected with a sharp eye for any signs of wear.

Upon not finding any damage, the experienced warrior gently dried her armor with a well-used cloth. A pleased smile graced her face as one of her most prized possessions gleamed slightly in the sunlight.

She set the piece aside, and focused on her forearm protectors, one shoulder protector, her knee-length metal boots as well as her breast plate.

Using special mineral salts, Sakura sprinkled an adequate amount on each piece, and rubbed them well into the metal with another piece of cloth.

Once that was done, she proceeded to wax them, humming a random tune as she poured her love into her work.

The time passed rather quickly as the sun was already well past its midday position by the time Sakura was done with her grueling chore.

Carefully placing each piece into their proper places within the display, Sakura drew out her sword from its leather sheath.

She couldn't help but admire its long, shining form adored with tiny amethyst jewels. The precious gemstone represented power, protection and healing; the very qualities Sakura strove to achieve as the only kunoichi healer among the Phoenixes, aside from the queen herself.

The champion brought the sword to a metallic table near the balcony, and sat down on the lone chair.

Opening one of the table's drawers, Sakura took out a flat stone, and positioned her sword downwards.

She grated the piece of stone over her sword several times, scrapping off the barely developed bits of rust. She also made sure to sharpen the sword's edge.

She sliced a thin finger over the tip, and grinned as blood flowed from the cut.

She summoned her healing chakra to the area, and resumed her task.

Upon finishing her work, a low horn calling for dinner sounded.

Sakura wiped a thin film of sweat from her forehead, and walked over to the display. She placed her beloved sword back within its leather sheath, and walked over to her vanity mirror.

After twirling around to make sure she looked presentable, the rosette made her way out of the bedroom.

She nearly bumped into her maid whose vision was obscured by the pile of elegant robes she carried in her arms.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she studied her maid. "Where are you going with those?" She asked as she looked at the clothing with disdain.

The maid huffed in effort. "They're for you, mistress. The queen strictly instructed me to bring them to your chambers." A sly grin plastered itself on her childish face. "They must be for your birthday," she teased.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura moved past her maid and continued to the dinner hall.

The kunoichi's insides tightened uncomfortably at her maid's remark.

Her twenty-first birthday was coming up in a month: a day that would signify her initiation as a woman, and with that she would be expected to fulfill her most sacred duty to her society.

An unflattering frown glued itself to Sakura's face as her mood darkened.

She grumbled to herself unhappily, before she fixed a neutral expression as she entered the dining hall.

It was already packed with hungry women and girls alike who helped themselves to the delicious dishes that were presented.

Sakura grabbed a tray, and followed the line as the women took their food.

The champion opted for smoked salmon complimented with steamed broccolis and carrots, and a scoop of mashed potatoes. She grabbed a slice of fresh bread, and a bowl of strawberry flavored yogurt before she stepped into the crowd.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to find her friends who were seated at a table closest to the large windows.

Ino was the first to spot her, and waved before Sakura sat down beside her. "About time you got here, Sakura. I had to tell Tenten and Hinata about your patrol from last night."

The brunette offered Sakura a wide grin. "Did the cat rip off their pants and force them to run around in their underwear?"

Sakura discreetly snorted as she took a bite of the delicious fish. "I'm afraid not, Tenten. Though seeing them running around trying to find their way out was humorous enough."

The four women laughed at the thought.

Ino tasted her vanilla yogurt, and sighed in content. "Ahh," she started. "If only Tsunade-sama didn't work us to death." She said dramatically.

The quietest woman of the group fixed her pearl eyes on Ino. "Our training has made us strong enough to protect our home," she answered calmly.

Ino took another taste of the cold treat. "Yeah, I know that. But we're still women. We have to take care of our precious possessions." She said as she twirled a finger through her glossy hair.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how you managed to join the Phoenix ranks," she commented before biting into a piece of barbeque beef.

Sakura and Hinata stifled their giggles as the blonde glared at Tenten. "I'm a very talented kunoichi, thank you very much!" She yelled in indignation. "I just happen to care more for my looks than any of you."

"Looks won't save us from death," Hinata quietly said as she sipped her tea.

Ino huffed in annoyance. "You'd be surprised when your looks could seduce a man into doing what you please."

Sakura frowned at her statement. "We shouldn't have to rely on men to do what must be done."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the rosette. "There are times when both genders have to work together to accomplish something. It's how the world worked before ours was flipped upside down."

Sakura snorted dismissively before she stabbed at her meal with unusual aggressiveness.

As she devoured her meal, the champion didn't catch the shared look between her friends.

It wasn't until she started on her dessert that Sakura caught her friends staring at her intently. "What?" She asked after a few unblinking moments.

Ino was the one to answer. "What is up with you? You've been acting strange this morning. Is something the matter?"

Sakura turned to face Hinata who stared at her intensely. "It's because her birthday is coming up," the quiet woman stated.

Sakura immediately looked away as the realization fell upon the small group.

"Oh right," Tenten commented after a moment.

She then kicked Sakura's shin.

The rosette slightly glared at her.

Tenten ignored her friend's grouchiness. "It's not so bad," she offered. "The courtship is actually fun if you put effort into it."

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely!" She agreed. "Listen to Tenten, honey. As our senior by one year, she already had the pleasure of going through the initiation."

Said girl rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Look Sakura," she started seriously, "I know you're dreading about your upcoming birthday, but you of all people should realize the importance of the initiation. It's what allows our society to thrive and grow. An increase in strength means an increase in forces for our protection."

Sakura grumbled to herself as she stared out the window. "I understand that," she said.

"Then what's holding you back?" Ino asked.

The champion's frown softened slightly as she looked back at her friends. "I don't want to put my heart in the hands of a vile man."

The other women's eyes widened at her statement.

Ino was the first to recover. "Eh? What's with all of the hate, sister?"

Sakura's eye twitched at the outburst. "All of you know how our society came to be." She replied defensively. "Konoha was once a peaceful village surrounded by violent nations that were always threatening to destroy it. And they did manage to bring Konoha to its knees, or have you forgotten about the Black Death?"

Immediately, a sober mood gripped the women within its tight hold at Sakura's reminder.

Hinata placed a hand over Sakura's clenched one. "You are afraid because you believe that surrendering to a man will leave you helpless and take away your individuality."

The rosette stared into Hinata's pearl eyes. "The only thing a man cares about is power." She said bitterly.

The quiet woman shook her head before she continued. "Do not let Tsunade-sama's teachings cloud your judgment. If you were to open your eyes, you'd be able to see that the world is full of good people just as it is full of evil."

Ino placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulders. "Hinata's right. Not all men are like that, Sakura. You just have to be patient and find the right one."

Sakura's posture slumped as she blankly stared at the table cloth. "How can I possibly believe that after what I was put through?" She asked monotonously.

Sakura didn't wait for an answer, for she stood up with her tray. "I'll see you all when I get back," were her last words to them before she left the table.

After placing the tray into the cleaning pit, Sakura made her way back to her room.

She sighed sadly once she entered the safety of her room.

The champion stripped off her day's clothing, and put on her nightgown.

She collapsed onto her bed, and let out a low groan.

Her friends' words continued to reply in her head, and Sakura grew annoyed at their persistent nagging.

Deciding that she couldn't ignore them, the kunoichi slid under the warm blankets, and stared at the setting sun through her balcony window. She continued to observe it until the sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon.

Sighing once more, Sakura turned around, and closed her eyes as she willed her troubled mind to rest.

After some forceful meditation, sleep found Sakura at last, and took her to its peaceful realm.


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandma who passed away yesterday since she appreciated my talent for writing. RIP.  
**

**On a brighter note, I hope I made Sakura badass, and not weak as in the show. She deserves much more credit for her skills.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Sakura woke up just as the first rays of sunlight began to peek from the eastern horizon.

Silently, the rosette rose from her bed, and went to her armor display.

She discarded her nightgown and quickly wrapped a leather cloth around her breasts that ended just above her toned stomach, as well as a pair of leather shorts before she attached the pieces of armor. She slid a kunai into a compartment within her metal boot, and attached a leather belt that held her trusted sword around her slender waist.

Sakura took a good look at her armored self in her vanity mirror.

She couldn't help but appreciate how sexy and formidable she looked wearing her armor. It truly gave her the appearance of a great kunoichi.

Smiling to herself, the champion took one last look of her bedroom, before she walked out.

Despite the weighted armor, Sakura walked as silent as a ghost past the hallway, and down the grand staircase.

She was surprised to see her mentor waiting for her outside the main entrance.

Sakura walked over to her, and bowed low. "Tsunade-sama, have you more information regarding my mission?" She asked.

The older woman shook her head, her honey eyes shined with something unfamiliar to Sakura.

The normally confident warrior felt a sense of uncertainty as she looked at her teacher.

The golden woman sighed. "Troubled thoughts plague my mind," she said.

Sakura cocked her head in curiosity.

Tsunade stared hard at her apprentice, as if memorizing her features.

After a moment of endless staring, the blonde woman took out her rope that hung loosely at her waist. She held it out in front of her. "You have become a fine kunoichi, Sakura. As I'm not sure how long you'll be away, I'm presenting to you the rope of strength. Consider it an early birthday present." She smiled at the end.

Sakura, for her part, was gaping stupidly at the offer in front of her. She couldn't believe that her mighty queen would offer her most prized tool on the battlefield.

Sakura has seen firsthand just how useful the rope could be; it seemed to get longer despite there being no seal to store its added length. Aside from restraining the flow of chakra, the rope was incredibly resilient, and as far as the champion was concerned, absolutely impossible to destroy.

It could be burned by a raging fire, crushed underneath a rock, drowned by typhoon, even pierced by swords and kunai, yet it still remained in one piece.

Considering Tsunade's ancestry, Sakura wouldn't be surprised if the rope was made by the great sage of six paths himself.

Still staring in shock, the queen lifted the rope right in front of Sakura's wide eyes. "Well, are you going to take it or not?" She asked, smiling in amusement.

Sakura managed to snap out of her stupor, and hesitantly took the rope from her teacher's waiting hands.

A sense of awe and pride filled the champion as she held the rope in her grip for the first time. She gently trailed a finger over the material, further fueling the fire deep within her.

Sakura bowed low once again. "I'm honored to be the owner of this rope."

Tsunade placed a hand on her student's hand. "May you be watched over by Kami-sama. The outside world if full of potential enemies; do not underestimate them."

Sakura lifted her head once Tsunade removed her hand, and nodded.

The rosette secured her newly acquired tool on her belt. "I'll try to be back for my initiation ceremony."

The queen nodded. "Be swift, and never doubt yourself."

With a final nod, Sakura concentrated chakra to her feet, and took off into the air.

A sense of exhilaration filled her as she soared over the rooftops.

Despite the manipulation of chakra being common among her people and the foreign shinobi, Sakura couldn't help but feel blessed that she had the ability to bend it to her will. It made her feel invincible.

The champion pushed off of another rooftop, and continued towards the ruins.

She stopped right in the middle of one, and immediately spotted a dark-haired figure standing at the small lake.

Curious, Sakura walked over and instantly recognized the fan symbol on the woman's shirt.

Sensing her presence, the dark-haired woman turned around to face the champion. "Greetings, Princess Sakura." She said quietly.

A sense of discomfort gripped Sakura's insides. "You do not need to call me that, Uchiha-san. I'm hardly royalty."

"Unofficially, you are the adopted daughter of Queen Tsunade; it is only befitting to address you as Princess," the woman replied as a small smile teased her pale lips. "You need not to address me as Uchiha-san. Mikoto is preferable."

Sakura nodded. "Of course, Mikoto-san. I did not mean to disturb you."

The Uchiha woman shrugged. "It is no problem. I was merely enjoying the scenery."

An awkward silence took hold of the still air as Sakura uncomfortably shifted her weight between her legs.

"You have a mission," Mikoto stated, breaking the silence.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I should get to it."

She turned around, and was about to leave when the Uchiha woman called to her. "Beware to not let your ill opinion cloud your judgment. Ignorance is what brings a person to their knees," she said, observing the calm lake.

Sakura stared at the woman's back in confusion. She wondered if the woman was implying that she was naïve.

Shaking her head, the champion took to the air once more, and resumed her journey.

Sakura always felt uncomfortable around the former Uchiha matriarch. Her continued grievance over her lost clan somewhat irked Sakura. To the young warrior, Mikoto was merely a foolish woman for isolating herself from the rest of the village. What hope did she wish to keep by staying within the ruins?

Not wanting to continue to reflect on rather sad thoughts, Sakura willed her mind to go blank as she started the first day out of her two-day journey.

It was uneventful before the kunoichi spent the night resting on the treetops.

She resumed her traveling the next morning, although the second day presented some challenge.

Sakura arrived at a crop field that otherwise appeared normal, until a wondering wild boar exploded as it stepped on a hidden land mine.

Somewhat annoyed at the drawback, the champion focused chakra to her hand, and punched the ground.

She released such force that the surrounding earth crumpled, and overturned.

The hidden mines exploded simultaneously, making quite a spectacular show for those unfortunate enough to be close by.

Once the last explosion calmed down, Sakura ran through the decimated area.

Another forest soon appeared, and Sakura took to the trees once more.

Somehow, she managed to make up for lost time, and before she knew it, night had already fallen.

Every evening, the champion slept in the cold darkness, not daring to attract unwanted attention by building a fire.

As she looked up at the brilliant stars, Sakura couldn't help but think back about her conversation with her friends.

She immediately thought of Tenten's experience.

The day after her twenty-first birthday, the spunky brunette set off into one of the surrounding small nations. If Sakura recalled correctly, Tenten settled in the Land of Hot Water and took on a partner.

She was gone for eleven months before she came back empty-handed, and with a broken heart.

When asked what happened, Tenten merely gave a sad smile, before she switched the topic altogether.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Tenten must have gotten her heart broken over a selfish man who disregarded her feelings.

The rosette's hands subconsciously rolled into fists as her anger rose.

Duty or not, Sakura refused to submit herself to the will of a man merely to bear an offspring.

Abruptly calming down, Sakura let out a long breath, and settled into as comfortable a position as she could.

The memory of her being chained up haunted her mind, before she succumbed to the land of dreams.

* * *

By midday the next day, Sakura arrived at the Valley of the End.

She allowed herself a short break to admire the grand statues of the legendary founders of Konoha.

Sakura snorted to herself as she recalled the history of her village.

Despite Senju Hashirama's wish to achieve peace, his former friend and partner, Uchiha Madara, relished in the heat of battle.

Their bloody history only added to Sakura's distrust and hostility towards men.

Sakura left behind the historic site, and arrived at the border with Sound less than an hour later.

She cautiously scouted the perimeter, taking note of her surroundings to ensure she wouldn't get lost on the way back.

Once she was comfortable enough, Sakura stepped out of the territory of the Land of Fire, and began to trek into the foreign land.

It took her another three hours before she could make out the lights of the hidden village. Sakura hid her chakra deep within her system, and maintained a safe distance from the village.

She decided to check the perimeter, and moved on westwards where the border with the Land of Hot Water lay ahead, at least a good day and a half's worth of travel.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura could vaguely make out several figures entering, and leaving the village fast. Shinobi fast.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura increased the distance between her at Oto, and eventually arrived at a small waterfall.

After tasting it with her pinky, Sakura deemed it safe, and filled her empty canteen with the fresh water.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Sakura instinctively took out her sword.

She circled around the small body of water, looking all around with calculating eyes.

The warrior whipped her head around the waterfall as she heard an unusually loud splash.

She narrowed her eyes as she glared holes at the film of running water.

Cautiously, the champion walked towards the waterfall, and stood on guard in front of the film.

Suddenly, something from above slammed her away a meter from the waterfall.

Sakura hissed as the water filled a deep cut on her unprotected shoulder.

The rosette summoned healing chakra to the area, and stood up.

Looking around, she frowned as her vision began to distort slightly. Her muscles also began to cramp and stiffen. _Venom_, she realized.

A low hiss brought her attention back to her current situation.

Sakura gripped her sword tighter than usual, and did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn.

She frowned when she saw nothing, yet her instincts were warning her that something was watching her.

A growl seemed to emanate from all around her.

Sakura did her best to ignore the dizzying sensation that threatened to bring her down.

She suddenly froze as she felt warm drool drip down her bare arm and breast plate.

Slowly, Sakura looked up only to come face to face with a terrifying sight.

An eyeless monster bared its sharp teeth at her, more of the drool dripped from its open jaws.

Horrifyingly, a second mouth protruded from its mouth, and gently grazed Sakura's pale forehead.

For the first time in five years, Sakura felt the suffocating grasp of fear freezing her body in place.

Her limbs violently shook as the creature lowered its toothed tongue onto her cheek.

It nibbled lightly at the flesh, as if savoring a sample taste before deciding whether or not to consume the main dish.

Rage warmed Sakura's core, and allowed her to break free from her momentary paralysis.

Letting out a battle cry, she shoved her sword deep into the creature's neck, wincing as its terrible screech hurt her ear drums.

She pulled out the sword, and rolled out of the way just as its corrosive blood began to melt the stone around it.

Sakura stared at the sight in shock; the human sized creature dropped dead into the water.

She snapped back to attention as more hisses and growls interrupted the once peaceful silence.

Not willingly to take a risk, Sakura immediately took to the trees, and went back from where she came.

It felt as if the forest itself was frightened as its inhabitants released disturbed cries, before they were interrupted by an even louder roar.

Heart racing, Sakura zoomed towards the hidden village despite Tsunade's warning of not interacting with the locals.

The champion figured that she had a better chance of fighting the creatures with backup rather than alone.

Sakura was suddenly smashed against a tree in midflight.

She grunted as her back collided painfully against the bark, though she immediately held her sword outwards.

Her instinct proved to be useful as another eyeless creature was impaled by it while it tried to jump her.

Sakura gritted her teeth as the monster screeched, and whipped its barbed tail around her, barely missing her head.

With much effort, Sakura swung the sword around, and the dead creature was flung to the forest ground.

The champion noticed that more of the creatures crawled on the trees, while others stayed on the ground directly below her, seemingly watching her with missing eye sockets.

Seeing this as her opportunity to strike with one blow, Sakura concentrated chakra to her fist, and jumped down. "Shannaro!" She yelled as she destroyed the ground below her.

The creatures screeched as they were torn apart by Sakura's brute force, while others were flung aside carelessly like rag dolls.

Sakura fell to her knees and panted as the venom continued to spread.

Sweat dripped her face as she observed the surviving creatures with narrowed eyes.

They hissed at her in caution, before they abruptly raised their heads.

An exchanged seemed to happen between them, before they abruptly left.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the monsters were gone, or suspicious of a possible ambush.

As it turned out, a lone creature jumped onto a tree branch, and observed her. "Eeeekkh," it screeched.

Sakura frowned at its behavior. What the hell was it doing?

Unlike the others of its kind, this one stood upright like a human, and was gesturing to her.

Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

Suddenly, the harsh sound of a kunai slicing through air reached her ears as Sakura barely managed to fling herself out of the way.

Not taking any changes, Sakura charged at the tree the creature was standing on, and snapped it.

Without its supportive structure, the tree fell over.

The creature jumped into the air, and screeched angrily at her.

Remembering her new tool, Sakura took out her rope, and hurled it towards the falling creature.

The rope latched onto the surprised creature, and Sakura pulled back with all of her might.

As the creature came flying towards her, Sakura used the last of her energy to summon chakra to her fist once more.

She delivered a deadly blow to the creature's abdomen, satisfied as it let out a scream before it crashed into several trees, knocking them down in the process.

The sharp pain from her wound caused Sakura to grit her teeth and place a hand over it.

A weak green glow came from her hand, before it vanished shortly afterwards.

Sakura's heart raced as her senses were overwhelmed.

She could hear the angry cries of the creatures as they screamed for blood shed.

She flinched as a group of five monsters jumped down, and began to circle her.

Despite being incredibly weakened, Sakura stood up and held her sword outward with one hand, while stretching her robe with the other. She sneered at their ugly faces. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fight me!"

The alpha bared its teeth, before it charged at her.

Sakura rolled out of the way, and threw her rope over its thick neck.

She yanked back, and broke the creature's neck.

As its lifeless body fell to the ground, its companions each struck at Sakura.

Despite her lessening control over her limps, the rosette managed to evade their attacks, and struck out at them with her blade.

She panicked when one's blood splattered her cheek.

After witnessing what was done to the stone from the water, she hastily wiped it off with her armored gloves, only to be confused when she didn't smell the stench of burning.

She didn't have time to continue her train of thought as the last creature tried to make a blow on her.

She ducked, and threw the creature over her with her long legs.

It screeched in surprise as it crashed onto a tree.

Sakura collapsed as her legs felt like jelly.

Her sword fell from her loosened grip, and her blood-stained rope lay around her.

She stiffened as the creature she threw recovered from its daze, and stalked towards her.

Fearing that she would be killed, the rosette suddenly let out an agonized scream as an electric current coursed through her body, overwhelming her nervous system.

She fell into a fetal position, and breathed rapidly.

While staring at the creature, Sakura's eyes slightly widened as the image of the terrifying creature steadily changed to that of a frowning man before her vision went black.


	6. Chapter 5: Painful Separation

**A/N: I've received some feedback about the details of my story. They were upset with the absence of Naruto. I'm just going to say that if it bothers you, the readers, that much, then go read another fanfic. Rest assured, though, that he will make an appearance later on.  
**

**As for the weapons, I haven't made much mention about the actual shinobi weapons, so I'll be sure to do so in later chapters.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Painful Separation **

_Uzuki stayed still as her savior healed all of her wounds, feeling comforted by the soothing chakra that entered her system. She stared at the healer's face that seemed unearth-like as it reflected from the green glow, as if still questioning whether her presence was real or not._

_The only female member of the legendary sannin was the most mysterious out of all of them. After spending fifteen years wondering across the shinobi world, it was rather a miracle that she showed up to protect her home during its most violent attack._

_As if hearing her thoughts, a sober look plastered itself on the older woman's face. "Despite my grievance, I still am a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. I'll protect it with my life if it comes to that."_

_Uzuki nodded tiredly, and allowed the sannin to pull her up. _

_She bowed low. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."_

_The blonde woman raised one hand. "No need to be so formal with me. What's your name?"_

_"Uzuki Yūgao," the Anbu member replied._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yūgao-san, though I wish it were under better circumstances." _

_The sannin looked around the disaster with a frown. "What can you tell me about the attack?" She asked._

_The younger woman's posture deflated as she stared at the dirty ground. "I don't know exactly what happened," she started. "My squad and I were called to scout the borders of the Forest of Death. Intel we received stated that an unidentified group of shinobi were camped in the area. After a good hour of scouting, we found absolutely no trace of trespassers." Yūgao crossed her arms, and subconsciously pinched them. "That's when the attack started. Ash squad contacted us, saying that a strange force was attacking the village, specifically the great clans. My squad and I arrived at the Uchiha compound, only to find a bloody battlefield." She shook her head._

_Tsunade's frown tightened. "Were there any survivors?"_

_"Just the two heirs of the clan head," the Anbu member answered. "Though according to Ash squad's report, the women and girls were left alone. Any male they deemed too weak to defend themselves were taken back to their nests, and forced to incubate their young." She barely suppressed a shiver._

_The blonde woman raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "These creatures spared the females? It's rather hard to believe considering their bloodlust." She commented._

_Yūgao nodded in agreement. "Their selective mannerism is rather puzzling, perhaps more so than their physiology."_

_Tsunade looked at her blood-coated sword. "Their blood is unlike anything I've ever seen."_

_"I'd advise you to be cautious, Tsunade-sama. Their blood is highly acidic, and can burn through even the thickest of stone." _

_Warily, the sannin rubbed the blood off on the brown grass. She looked at the purple-haired woman. "Anything else I should know?"_

_"They have an extremely resilient exoskeleton that protects them from some degree of taijutsu and thrown weapons, although it seems your sword is capable of inflicting damage on them. They attack in hordes that are led by nasty alphas, completely overwhelming their enemies. According to a Chuunin we met along the way, some can even perform certain ninjutsu."_

_The sannin's eyes widened in disbelief. "How is that possible?" _

_ Yūgao caught Tsunade's eye. "I have a possible explanation," she said. "One of the heirs we rescued was incubating the creatures' offspring. My squad's medic reported that the parasite seemed to match to the child's chakra signature. Perhaps due to that intimate matching, in a sense it become an offspring of the child, inheriting his genetic code." The ANBU member sighed. "It sucked up his nutrients, and its birth would have been a rather nasty one had I not sent him and his brother off."_

_Tsunade gave her a questioning look. "Where did you send them?" _

_Yūgao looked away from the older woman's gaze. "I sent them to Oto," she confessed after a moment._

_ Tsunade's face flushed red in rage. "You sent them there?!" she yelled in disbelief. "Are you insane? You know who resides there."_

_The ANBU member glared indignantly. "I was well aware of the risks, but Kabuto is the only one who can save the child. Had you arrived sooner, I wouldn't have been forced to resort to such drastic measures."_

_Tsunade growled, and rubbed her temples. "You just practically offered Orochimaru possession of the Sharingan on a silver platter."_

_"Quite frankly, I fear these creatures more than I do that snake," Yūgao replied venomously. _

_The female sannin let out a sharp breath, and bit her lip. "Once this is all over, we'll have to keep an extra eye on Oto."_

_Yūgao nodded. "I'll gladly serve as your eyes and ears in scouting Sound."_

_Tsunade glanced at the younger woman's determined expression, and grudgingly calmed down. "Very well," she said. _

_The sannin's eyes roamed around the destruction. "Where is the rest of your squad?" She asked._

_"In Hokage-sama's office. We have no idea where he is, though his wife is in labor."_

_Tsunade's honey eyes widened as she whipped her head towards the Hokage Mountain. Worry gripped her heart as she stared at the four faces. _Kushina, hang in there_, she thought. _

_Glancing back at the Anbu agent, Tsunade holstered her sword. "I have a good idea of where they are."_

_Yūgao stared at the older woman in confusion. "What about my team?" She asked._

_Turning her gaze back to the mountain, the sannin answered. "They should be safe in the Hokage's office. They should be skilled enough to defend themselves if their location is compromised."_

_Without waiting for a response, Tsunade took to the air._

_Immediately, the purple-haired woman followed beside her, quietly sending a prayer for her team's protection._

_Despite coming across various survivor groups struggling with the creatures, the two women passed by them, the younger looking back in regret._

_"The Hokage's family's safety is more important than our lives," Tsunade stated. "We knew this the moment we decided to become shinobi."_

_Yūgao nodded, though that didn't remove her guilt of leaving her Leaf comrades to fend for themselves._

_The rest of their relatively short trip went uneventful. Yūgao was sure what she preferred: to pass by a ghost town, or to hear some evidence of life, regardless if the noises were screams._

_Deciding upon the first option, the Anbu followed Tsunade's lead as she led up to the patch of earth directly underneath the Hokage faces. _

_The older woman focused chakra to her fingers, and inserted them into the stone wall, turning them clockwise. _

_Yūgao watched in amazement as the wall slid inwards, revealing a dark path. _

_Confidently, Tsunade ran inside, and Yūgao took that as her cue to follow. A sense of dread filled her as the stone wall closed behind her._

_The purple-haired woman had to focus chakra to her eyes in order to improve her vision. The darkness was incredibly thick, and Yūgao felt as if she was willingly entering an infinite abyss._

_The Anbu agent nearly jumped in surprise as a blood-curling scream echoed from ahead of them._

_The two women quickened their pace, and soon what started as a dim light strengthen into torches that illuminated a wide space._

_Another scream emanated from the sweating woman who squirmed restlessly in her bed. _

_There were two midwives who attended to her, while the laboring woman's husband focused chakra onto the seal on her swollen belly._

_His head turned as the sannin and her companion entered the area. The man's blue eyes widened in shock. "Ts-Tsunade-sama!" He exclaimed. _

_"Save the reunion speech for later, Minato. Now step aside, and let me deliver the baby." She addressed to the frantic midwives._

_As Tsunade helped in the delivery, Yūgao paced around the wide room, moving her sharp eyes all around._

_She wasn't sure how much time passed until the Hokage's wife let out her loudest scream which calmed down as crying overpowered it._

_Curious, Yūgao turned her attention to the scene. _

_Tsunade held a wet crying baby who thrashed about. His mother's hands flew to her face as tears of joy ran from her eyes. Her husband appeared dumbfounded as he stared openly at his son._

_After extracting leftover amniotic fluid from his lungs, the medic-nin wrapped the baby in a cloth given to her by one of the midwives. Tsunade held him out to his mother. "Congratulations," she said warmly._

_Gently, the red-haired woman took her baby from Tsunade's arms, and pressed him against her chest._

_The baby's crying calmed down as instinctively, he gaped against his mother's skin. _

_Smiling softly, the red-haired woman slid her shirt sideways to reveal a swollen breast filled with milk._

_Her son immediately latched on, and began suckling._

_The Hokage let out a strangled breath, as he hesitantly placed one hand on the baby's head._

_Tsunade scanned the seal on the mother's belly. "Have you stabilized it?" She asked._

_The man turned his attention to her, and nodded. "Yes, the kyuubi has entered a dormant state," he answered in relief._

_The sannin offered him a small smile, before it was quickly washed away. "I assume you're aware of what's going on outside?"_

_Minato's eyes darkened with fear. "Yes," he confirmed. "What's the status of my forces?"_

_"As far as we could tell, most Leaf shinobi are either K.I.A. or have escaped," Tsunade replied._

_"The village is in ruins," Yūgao added. "Whatever those creatures are, the only way to stop them is with fire style ninjutsu."_

_Pain flashed in the Hokage's eyes before it hardened with determination. "I won't allow those things to destroy my home." He snapped his head towards the midwives. "You two, stay with Kushina, and keep an eye on her and my son. I'll be going with Tsunade-sama and her companion to secure the village."_

_Yūgao stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, as well fortified as this mountain is, your son is dead the moment he's exposed outside."_

_Minato stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"The creatures only attack males," Tsunade clarified. _

_The man's eyes widened at the information, before he stared at his family. _

_His wife caressed her son, though she regarded the trio in concern and fear. _

_Swallowing thickly, Minato faced the two women again. "What do you suggest we do?"_

_Tsunade and Yūgao glanced at each other in uncertainty. _

_Tsunade broke the eye contact. "The only way to ensure your son's safety, and every other male for that matter, is to leave the village."_

_Minato's eyes widened comically. "What?!" He exclaimed._

_His outburst startled the baby, who began to cry._

_Kushina cooed softly as she hugged him tightly. _

_Wincing in regret, Minato stared at his family with longing. He desperately wanted them to be together, but from what the two women said, Minato would only be putting his son's life in danger by staying in Konoha._

_Kushina met his gaze, her violet eyes shined with forming tears. Despite her pain, Minato could read her acceptance of Tsunade's suggestion._

_Minato sighed in defeat, and looked at the sannin. "Where should we go?" He asked._

_"Leave the boy with Jiraiya. As your former mentor, he'll teach your son the same techniques you learned." Tsunade fixed her honey eyes on the new mother. "Kushina has to remain in Konoha. As the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, her life will always be in danger. She'll be safe here, once I bring back order to this place." _

_The fourth Hokage stared at her with uncertainty. _

_He looked back at his small family, his heart breaking at the thought of them having to separate so soon, and who knew for how long._

_Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is an impossible task to ask of you, but this is for your son's interest." _

_The only sound that came from any of the occupants were the quiet gurgles the newborn made._

_At last making up his mind, Minato grabbed his long cloak from the floor, and stiffly put it on. He walked over to his wife's side, and knelt down. _

_With a tender look, he carefully placed his cheek on the baby's back. He closed his eyes as he listened to his son's fast heartbeat. _

_"May Kami-sama watch over us all," one of the mid-wives murmured to herself._

_Minato opened his brilliant eyes, and kissed his son's back, before he lifted his head to look at Kushina. _

_The couple shared one last desperate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other like an anchor._

_Minato pulled back, and rested his forehead on his wife's. "I love you," he said softly._

_The red-haired woman let out a small sob. "I love you too."_

_With a heavy heart, Kushina allowed her husband to take their only child. She stared at her son, memorizing his features and imprinting them within her mind. "Goodbye, Naruto. Be strong." She kissed his small forehead, and allowed the tears to flow as she watched the trio leave. _

_As they hurried away, Yūgao couldn't help but wince as a heart-broken sob emanated from behind. _

_Minato let out a sharp breath as a lone tear slid down his tanned cheek. _

_Baby Naruto whimpered quietly, before his father patted his back gently. _

_"It's for the best," Tsunade tried to comfort._

_Even Yūgao was not convinced with the meaningless words. Rage took hold of her as her hands curled into fists. Damn those creatures for attacking their home, taking lives, and tearing families apart._

_Shortly afterwards, the trio arrived back outside._

_The Hokage's breath halted as he stared at the devastation for the first time. _

_His beloved home was on fire, and he could hear the numerous struggles as the villagers fought to stay alive._

_His dropped to his knees in shock, not registering the two women trying to get his attention._

_"Minato!" Tsunade yelled, finally getting the man to look at her._

_Her normally hard heart quenched as she stared into the hopelessness in the man's usually bright eyes._

_She sighed heavily, and pulled him up. "There's nothing you can do here. Take your son to Jiraiya."_

_Minato lowered his head, and glanced down at his son._

_Losing her patience over his slowness, the sannin turned the man around to face her. "Get out of here, and don't come back!" She yelled. "Find the surviving Leaf shinobi, and lead them to safety. I need your forces to aid me should Oto decide to strike."_

_Tsunade managed to ignore the guilt within her as her outburst caused Naruto to cry once more. She focused her hard gaze on the Hokage who seemed to have broken free from his self-pitying. _

_Shaking his head, Minato stood up, and secured his grip on Naruto. "I'm counting on you to clean up this mess."_

_Tsunade nodded, while Yūgao bowed. "Take care, Hokage-sama." She said._

_Minato nodded at both women, and performed some hand-signs. _

_He glanced at them with hard eyes. "Farewell," he said, before finalizing the jutsu. _

_Father and son disappeared in a yellow blur._

_Tsunade smirked slightly. _The Yellow Flash never ceases to amaze me_._

_She was drawn back to reality as her companion coughed. "What do we do now?" Yūgao asked._

_Tsunade stared at the devastation that could be seen clearly from their position. _

_She felt sick as she thought about the lost lives, and nightmare that would surely plague the survivors._

_Turning her gaze away from the horror, the sannin placed a secure hold on her sheathed sword. "We take down these bastards once and for all," she answered strongly. _


	7. Chapter 6: Captured

**A/N: If you get queasy about reading an implied rape scene, skip to the time-cut. It's not that detailed, though I'll be switching the rating to M.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Captured**

_Fear gripped the prisoner in its suffocating embrace, her lack of vision only strengthening it. _

_Try as she might, not even her mighty strength inherited from her famous mentor was able to free her from the restricting chains. Each struggle only weakened her as the chains sucked up her chakra._

_The teenage girl's heart pounded in terror as sweat drenched her exposed skin. Her numerous struggles created painful welts on her skin where the chains were attached. _

_She felt exhausted, and completely terrified about not knowing what was to come._

_She tensed as her finely-tuned ears picked up barely audible footsteps coming towards her. They stopped, though the chained girl could feel her capture's imposing aura watching her._

_"You'll do nicely," the deep voice said after a moment of tense silence._

_Confused, the prisoner didn't have time to dwell on the thought as she heard a wet flapping sound as if something was being freed._

_She let out a low hiss as her kidnapper swiftly sliced her shirt open, only to do the same to her chest bindings. _

_She squirmed when she felt cold, rough hands smother her bare breasts. She cried out as something collided with her cheek, the blow forced her head to turn to absorb the force._

_"You will comply," her capturer stated coldly._

_The girl let out a half-sob as her capturer continued to roughly handle her bosoms. _

_The blood in her veins froze as something hard bumped against her lower region. _

_She screamed, and fought more violently to set herself free even as the hard member came off her. _

_She was cut off as something long and wet was shoved into her mouth. She instinctively started to gag as she felt something hit the back of her throat._

_Tears poured down her cheeks like miniature waterfalls as her kidnapper's cruel laugh echoed loudly in the cramped room. "You should be honored that you have been chosen," he said._

_The object in her mouth continued to press hard on her throat, restricting the air flow into her lungs. _

_A sudden prickling sensation struck at the back of her neck. _

_Her entire body froze, before she moaned lowly in distress as she felt something wrap itself tightly around her throat. _

_Her last thought was that she was going to be violated and killed before she succumbed to unconsciousness. _

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she came to.

The first thing she noticed was that she was tied up on the cold floor. Her entire body felt like it had been trampled on by a herd of elephants.

As Sakura attempted to heal her wounds, she realized that her chakra flow was restricted.

Snapping to attention, the young woman took a better look at what tied her down. Black chains were strapped tightly on her armor less body, sucking up her chakra.

Sakura let out an agitated breath. "Damn it," she cursed as she started to shake.

She couldn't believe what situation she got herself into.

The last thing she remembered was the excruciating pain as she was electrocuted, as well as the nightmarish creatures morphing into humans.

Sakura frowned as she pondered upon the thought. Were they mutated people? Or was she caught in an elaborate genjutsu that she failed to detect?

Her overthinking mind came to a halt as she heard footsteps.

Sakura's first instinct was to shuffle as far from the door as she could, though her movements were restricted due to the chains being nailed to the ground.

The rosette bared her teeth in annoyance, and struggled to get her hands to reach her tangled hair.

As the footsteps halted some distance away from her cell, Sakura worked with her breath held while attempting to eavesdrop on the whispered conversation.

After losing her grip several times, Sakura managed to pick out the thin senbon that was hidden strategically within her pink locks.

With much effort, Sakura raced to hide the delicate weapon within her leather cloth that covered her full breasts.

She winced as it poked her skin, though she paid it no mind as the footsteps resumed, and stopped in front of her door.

The warrior lay still, and covered her face with her hair as the intruder stepped inside the cell.

She subconsciously held her breath as the unidentified person knelt in front of her. She could feel eyes staring at her nearly exposed form.

Sakura clenched her teeth in anger mixed with slight shame at being observed like a lab rat with no discretion for her privacy.

Whoever it was snorted quietly. "You can stop pretending to be asleep. I've got important tasks to accomplish, and I rather not waste all of my time on playing your false games."

Sakura's heart accelerated at her cover being blown.

Shyly, she lifted her head just enough that her hair uncovered her left eye.

She saw her half-covered face reflected on the man's glasses. His lips were set in a thin line as his black eyes stared at her blankly. "I apologize for tying you up, Sakura-san. You wouldn't have been compliant otherwise."

Sakura's eye widened in surprise, causing the man's blank face to wrinkle into an ugly smirk.

She didn't like the man one bit.

Gathering her people's renowned courage, Sakura spoke. "Who are you?"

A fake smile replaced the unpleasant smirk, though Sakura was more disturbed by it.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Sakura-san. Our great lord, however, is very eager to meet you."

The warrior frowned. "How do you know who I am?"

The man chuckled. "I'll allow my Lord to answer your questions. We should get going."

He stood up, and called for someone.

A muscled man stepped into the room, and waited like a mindless drone waiting for orders from the monarchy.

The man with glasses gestured to Sakura. "Bring her to the meditation room."

Without a word, the muscled man unlocked the chains, only to tie up her hands behind her back.

Sakura tensed as the man ran a hand over her toned arm.

"That's enough, Dai!"

The muscled man removed his hand, and took a hold of the chains.

Grumbling quietly to herself, Sakura grudgingly allowed herself to be "escorted" to the meditation room, busying herself with observing her surroundings.

The man with glasses noticed her looking around, and chuckled to himself. "Escape is nearly impossible," he said. "For your own well-being, I'd suggest you to not try it, unless you wish to die."

Sakura didn't allow his warning to deter her from her goal. She had absolutely no intention of staying.

The Phoenix stared defiantly at the man, willing him to back off.

Undeterred from the fire in her emerald eyes, the man chuckled in amusement, and returned his gaze to the front.

Annoyed by his lack of reaction, Sakura glared daggers at his back, unreasonably wishing for it to melt into a pitiful puddle of liquefied human.

Sakura quickly lost track of where they were as they navigated through identical looking hallways. _It'll take me days to try to find a way out_, she unwillingly acknowledged.

After what appeared to be an eternity, the small party stepped out into a large hall.

Sakura grunted as the muscled man pushed her forward.

She barely paid attention to the man with glasses who berated her "escort's" rude treatment towards her.

The rosette roamed her sharp eyes around the huge space, silently admiring the purposeful wreckage that suggested great power.

Her glance landed on a dark figure in the middle.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus her vision.

Whoever it was didn't appear to have noticed their arrival. They sat completely still on top of a giant snake statue.

If Sakura's sixth sense wasn't so honed, she would have assumed that the figure was sleeping.

"Ahh, Sasuke-san. How was your training?" The man with glasses asked pleasantly.

At last, the figure's eyes opened to reveal a hypnotic gaze.

Upon recognizing the red eyes, Sakura discreetly lowered her gaze to the side.

Her "escort" was not so smart; his body began to visibly shake from whatever illusion he was unfortunate enough to fall into.

"What are you doing here, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the older man's question.

Sakura looked at the man with glasses. _So that's his name_, she mentally noted.

The rosette nearly missed the slight tightening of Kabuto's jaw, before he forced it to relax. "We're heading to the meditation room. We have a guest Orochimaru-sama would like to meet."

Sakura barely repressed the urge to retort to the statement.

As she switched her attention to her "escort", Sakura snorted at the cowed man's behavior. "You're not supposed to stare directly into the Sharingan, idiot," she muttered, before she kicked the man's shin.

He yelped in pain, and glared at the rosette while massaging the bruise.

The purpose was served: he was released from the genjutsu.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the young Uchiha heard her comment, and openly stared at her in slight curiosity after her display.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at her state of undress, his exotic eyes roamed over every inch of her exposed skin.

Sensing eyes upon her, Sakura turned to face the Uchiha.

She quickly looked down, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow slightly. "This isn't your first encounter with the Sharingan, is it?" He asked.

"I'd have to have lived under a rock to not have heard about it," the rosette replied, still not looking at him.

Sasuke remained quiet as he studied the prisoner, trying to uncover whatever secrets she may have held.

"Enough with the questions, Sasuke-san. She's here for Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto commented.

Sasuke switched his gaze to the man with glasses. "I'll ask her whatever I want," the Uchiha replied arrogantly.

Kabuto glared openly at him, his right hand curled into a fist. "Just because you're Orochimaru-sama's apprentice doesn't mean…"

"Relax, Kabuto, Sasuke-kun. That's no way of acting in front of a guest, especially a woman." came a chilling voice.

Footsteps echoed loudly in the large room.

From behind the snake statue, a half man/half snake being stepped into the open. An unnatural smile crept on his pale face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess."

Sakura tensed at his usage of the title.

The young Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the prisoner's title, and glanced at the snake man. "Why have you kidnaped a princess?"

The smile was wiped away as Orochimaru regarded Sakura. "This wasn't an intended kidnapping. This woman killed my men, and wreaked havoc upon the sacred grounds."

Remembering about the attack, Sakura glanced at her shoulder only to find it bare of any wound. Confusion filled her. _Was the attack just an illusion?_

The female warrior looked at the snake man. "On the contrary, your men attacked me." Sakura corrected.

Orochimaru sneered. "Such a natural course of action for them to take when a foreign kunoichi steps into forbidden territory, and starts wreaking havoc. Your destruction could have been heard from the Mountains' Graveyard." He crossed his arms casually, though it contrasted with his facial expression. "Your people are probably responsible for the recent attack on the Land of Hot Water."

Losing her nerve, Sakura snapped. "My people are honorable kunoichi, not murderers. We've kept to ourselves to avoid unnecessary conflict." She glared at Orochimaru. "Don't act like you're the hero. I've heard enough stories about your reputation. You're a former member of the legendary Sannin; once a protector of Konoha, but later on you betrayed it for your own reasons."

Silence wrapped the large space in its suffocating grip as Orochimaru and Sakura had a glare off.

Kabuto and the muscled man stared uneasily between the two people, while the young Uchiha continued to stare at Sakura as his interest in her grew.

Finally, Orochimaru backed off, and chuckled darkly. "You're just like Tsunade," he remarked. "Too stubborn for your own good."

Sakura chose to stay quiet as her glare cooled down slightly.

Orochimaru uncrossed his arms. "Enlighten me. If it wasn't your people who attacked, then who did?"

The young kunoichi's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the question. What should she answer? Would the snake man believe her if she spoke of her encounter with the creatures? She wasn't even sure if it was real.

Deciding upon an answer that seemed logical to her, Sakura spoke. "Someone who could perform a powerful genjutsu."

The rosette forced her back to straighten as Orochimaru stared intensely at her.

He let out a dismissive noise. "If that is what you believe," he stated as he turned his back. "Lock her up in her cell. I'll resume my questioning later."

Sakura clenched her teeth in frustration. "You do realize that by holding me captive, you're openly declaring war with my people."

The snake man chuckled as he glanced back. "I know Tsunade more than you do. She won't dare to take a drastic course of action before knowing every detail." He looked at the young Uchiha. "Come, Sasuke-kun," he said, before walking away.

Said person narrowed his eyes at being called upon like a dog, but stood up nonetheless.

Before Sakura could get a close look at the Uchiha, Kabuto gestured the muscled man to lead her back.

The rosette winced as her "escort" tugged at the chains, most likely still upset about being kicked by her.

Discreetly rolling her eyes, Sakura glanced back, and noticed that Orochimaru's apprentice continued to stare at her with those unbearable eyes of his.

She allowed herself to stare into those hauntingly beautiful eyes, nearly losing herself within their depths.

Sakura forcefully turned her head away, and silently pleaded that they return to her cell quickly, before the Uchiha's stare lit her on fire.


	8. Chapter 7: Cold Exchanges

**Chapter 7: Cold Exchanges**

Uzuki Yūgao's chocolate eyes opened as she startled awake.

Sweat dripped down her face, and trailed over her slender neck. Her entire body shook as her heart accelerated like an out of control train going downhill.

The former Anbu let out a half-sob as images from her nightmare continued to plague her war-torn mind.

One of her companions, Yamanaka Asami, walked towards her from her watching spot.

A worried look was plastered on her pretty face as she knelt down. "Are you alright, Usuki-san?"

Yūgao nodded, though her still shaking body merely proved the opposite.

Frowning, Asami lifted her hand forward. "It's the nightmares again, huh? If you want, I can shut them off temporarily."

The blonde woman flinched as Yūgao slapped her hand away.

The group's captain fiercely willed herself to calm down, and manually shoved the horrific images to a tightly-locked mental box.

Once her breathing returned to a somewhat normal rhythm, Yūgao looked up. "I'd rather you not," she answered. "If I can't control my own mind, then I may as well be a puppet."

With more effort than usual, Yūgao pulled the blanket off of her clothed self, and stood up shakily.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, the purple-haired woman roughly smooth her slightly wrinkled uniform, and leaned back against a tree.

Asami bit her lip to hold back her otherwise unappreciated concern. "Since you're up, should we wake the civilians, and continue on our way?" She asked.

Forcing herself to focus on the present situation, Yūgao nodded, and subconsciously placed a reassuring hand on her weapon's pouch. "Are the women and girls able to make the trip?"

Asami nodded in affirmation. "My clanswomen and I are constantly reinforcing the genjutsu. The civilians believe that we are escorting them to the annual spring equinox festival back in Konoha."

The captain grunted in understanding, though she was dreading the moment when the villagers realized what had truly happened to their beloved home.

Yūgao turned her head towards the sleeping group. "Wake them up. We'll set out in twenty minutes."

After her companion nodded and left, Yūgao let out a long, quiet breath.

Her nightmares came and went, which it made more infuriating for the plagued woman as she had little control over how to deal with them.

Grumbling to herself, Yūgao placed her Phoenix mask over her tired face, and sighed once more.

She immediately pushed off the tree, and straightened her posture as her the rest of her fellow kunoichi arrived.

From behind a group of thin trees, Yūgao could see the civilians yawn and stretch as happy smiles wrinkled their faces.

For a moment, the former Anbu nearly wished that she shared their blissful ignorance.

"We're ready to set out as soon as the civilians fully wake up," a young Yamanaka stated, Hikari was her name as Yūgao correctly recalled.

The purple-haired woman nodded. "Keep an eye on them the entire trip. I'll be investigating what's left of their village. I'll be back soon."

The young kunoichi bowed at their captain, and turned their attention back to their charge as Yūgao took to the trees.

It didn't take long to reach what remained of the destroyed village.

The former Anbu dropped down on the edge of the ruins, and carefully scanned the area.

She may have killed the Alpha, and without it, the Drones' coordination would be weakened significantly. Still, the Akuma adapted quickly, and a new Alpha would soon emerge.

After not finding anything out of the ordinary, Yūgao proceeded into the center of the destruction.

She barely repressed a shiver as deja-vu overtook her. Usually suppressed memories of her own village's destruction leaked through her locked mental box.

Yūgao's hands curled into fists as she took in the dreadful sight with hardened eyes.

Out of respect, she carefully stepped over mutilated corpses of both adults and children.

The former Anbu was dumbfounded as to why the Akuma only killed the men while they spared the women. Was an enemy kunoichi who held a grudge against men responsible for this attack? It could have been a possibility considering the Akuma's selective killing.

Yūgao snorted humorlessly. "Someone obviously lacked charm," she murmured to herself.

The purple-haired woman was pleased to find no evidence of the Akuma's existence. Her team did an excellent job of sealing the bodies into special scrolls.

Yūgao half-heartedly mused whether the creatures' acidic blood would melt through, but quickly shoved that foolish thought aside.

After her detailed scan of the ruins, the former Anbu reached the other side.

Deciding that a quick scout of the some forest wouldn't hurt, Yūgao took to the trees once more.

She went on for a good portion of the morning, and silently took back her promise of being back soon.

She stopped on top of an ancient tree on the outskirts of the village. Just before her was the border with the Land of Sound.

Yūgao's hard eyes studied the flat landscape. Strangely, her insides twisted unpleasantly, as if sensing that something was wrong.

The purple-haired woman frowned as she debated on her next course of action.

She sighed in defeat as she made a decision. "It's been a while since I've last checked up on him," she said quietly.

Jumping down, Yūgao lifted her mask just enough for thumb to slide inside. She bit it, and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

As usual, a thick white smoke suddenly coated the area, though the familiar sight of Yūgao's summon was viewable as its great wings cleared the area.

The majestic bird bowed its head. "What is your desire, Yūgao-san?"

The purple-haired woman rubbed its head affectionately. "I need to head over to Oto, Hayato-san."

The bird clicked its beak in understanding, and Yūgao climbed onto its back. "Remember to stay well hidden within the clouds," she instructed.

With one great flap of its huge wings, the giant falcon took to the air.

* * *

Sakura huffed in annoyance for the numerous time.

She wasn't sure how much time she lay there, tracing the thin cracks on the stone ground. For all she cared, a millennia could have passed.

Considering how her arms were always tied around her back, after much struggle, Sakura managed to move the senbon from her breast bind and slide it in her leather shorts, just above her buttocks.

It was incredibly uncomfortable, and awkward to shift her weight to accommodate it, but Sakura rather deal with it than have no weapon at all.

The rosette knew that she had to preserve her only senbon. It was far too weak to somehow force the thick chains open.

Sakura opted to buy her time to preferably take out her "loving" escort while they were alone. Patience, however, was not the champion's strongest virtue.

As if the universe was willing to obey her, the door of her cell opened, and revealed the now familiar sight of the muscled vegetable, as Sakura liked to address him as in her mind.

Her small hope dwindled when she heard Kabuto's voice instructing her escort to unchain her. So much for catching her guard alone.

Grunting in annoyance, Sakura allowed herself to be led out of the room into the hallway.

The trio passed by numerous identical hallways, worsening Sakura's already dark mood as she cursed the heavens for making her escape attempt more difficult than it should be.

The rosette gave up trying to memorize the route, and instead focused on the back of Kabuto's neck.

How itching the desire was to flip herself over the walking vegetable's head, crack his neck, and reach for her senbon only to throw it at the unsuspecting glasses-wearing man. He wouldn't even have time to turn around before he collapsed dead on the floor.

The sadistically satisfying thought moved aside for reason and common sense.

If she were to kill the two men, she wouldn't have any place to hide to bodies, not to mention have no idea where to go next. She'd most likely make herself a "kill on sight" target for Orochimaru's men.

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead. Being rash would not help her.

The trio arrived in front of a pair of double doors. Kabuto knocked on it twice, and only entered when a command was heard from inside.

The trio stepped in, and Sakura took in the sight of the room.

It was illuminated by several candles placed all around, with tall bookshelves full of scrolls and books on each side of the medium-sized room. There was a map of the shinobi world plastered behind the dark figure, slightly reminding Sakura of her mentor's office, though this room lacked any warmth.

The snake sannin sat behind an elegant black wooden desk. Thankfully, his nerve-wracking apprentice wasn't present.

"Have a seat, Princess," Orochimaru said, his voice taking on a snake-like quality as it emphasized the "s".

Sakura repressed the need to shiver, and allowed herself to be seated by her guard.

Boldly, she looked Orochimaru in the eye, not flinching as his non-human eyes stared right back seemingly into her soul.

After a moment of staring at each other, the snake sannin chuckled. "You're more like Tsunade than I initially thought you were. You could be like her daughter."

Sakura merely responded by narrowing her eyes.

The sannin's amused look was swiped away, and replaced with a frown. "What is your mission, young Phoenix?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

Orochimaru lost his neutral composure as he openly glared at the rosette. "It'd do you well to be cooperative. I have little patience for your games. I'll ask again; what is your mission?"

Sakura's stubbornness kicked in. "You're mistaken for believing that I'd willingly give out information about my people and our business. You may as well kill me."

Something glowed in his eyes, as if he wanted to take her offer. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I need you alive."

The rosette raised an eyebrow. "You need my abilities for something, otherwise I'd be dead."

A wry smile wrinkled Orochimaru's incredibly pale skin. "You're very intelligent," he commented. "Kabuto will explain more about it once the time arrives. However, you will tell me what you were doing in my forest."

Sakura was suddenly wrapped by two snakes that slithered from the sannin's outstretched arms.

She struggled as the reptiles began to strangle her arms. Her heart accelerated as she imagined what prey most have felt like being squeezed to death by a giant anaconda.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at her fright. "I warned you to comply. My snakes will slowly tighten their grip until you're completely crushed. If you want to avoid that fate, tell me what are you doing in my village?"

Sakura grunted in frustration. "You just confirmed that you needed me alive, and now you're having me slowly strangled."

The snake sannin shrugged. "If you refuse to cooperate, I can always ask Tsunade."

She glared one-eyed at the snake sannin. "Tsunade-sama was right; you really are a cold-hearted bastard." She managed to squeak out.

Orochimaru's glare deepened at her remark. "Keep saying the wrong things, and I'd be worried for more than just your pitiful life."

Sakura gasped at him, before she coughed violently as the air struggled to reach her lungs.

She decided that she absolutely hated snakes.

Her struggles lessened as the reptiles' hold on her began too much.

Sakura's vision blurred, and her medical knowledge informed her that her brain was being starved. "Sc...Scout…" she murmured weakly.

Abruptly, the unbearably tight hold loosened enough for Sakura to gasp for breath. She coughed as she struggled to breathe, glaring at her capturer for his sadism.

Once her breathing calmed down, Orochimaru spoke. "Continue."

Sakura glared at him as she breathed hard.

The snake sannin raised an eyebrow. "As I've already said, it won't be just your life in danger if you fail to cooperate.

Sakura's glare heated with anger, before she looked away in defeat. "I was ordered to come to Oto and investigate the surrounding areas for any suspicious activities," she said hoarsely. "She didn't say so out loud, but I'm certain Tsunade-sama believed you were responsible for the recent attack on the Land of Hot Water."

Shockingly, Orochimaru snorted in disinterest. "I have no use for such a weak nation."

Sakura stared at him as if he grew a second head.

Considering his abilities and snake-like appearance, the rosette wouldn't have been surprised if he could.

"You claim your people weren't responsible, as mine weren't. Who then destroyed Yuga?" Orochimaru asked.

A light tremor went through Sakura's body. "I'm not sure," she managed to say in an even tone. "I didn't find anything."

Orochimaru glared at Sakura. "Don't lie to me, girl. You've destroyed my forest for a reason. Speak."

Hesitation filled Sakura as she stared unsurely into the snake man's cold eyes.

She bit her lip, but spoke. "When I was refilling my canteen, I was attacked by some dark creature that I've never seen before. Its blood was highly corrosive, and even managed to melt through the heavy stone around the waterfall. I went into the forest, though I was pursued by more of those creatures. After a struggle, I was captured by your men."

Several moments went by in thick silence as Sakura stared unsurely at Orochimaru.

A sneer came across the Sannin's face. "Do you really expect me to believe that? I've seen burn marks on the bodies of some of my men. You poisoned them."

Irritation sparked newly found courage within Sakura. "If you know Tsunade-sama as much as you claim to, then you should know that her poison with the closest effects as that substance only corrodes lung cells, from the **inside**."

"She's right, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto added. "I've spent many years studying Tsunade-sama's poisons, and I've never seen anything like the corrosive sample from the forest."

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto, before fixing his eerie gaze back on the nervous Phoenix warrior. "If you really were in a struggle with these creatures, where are their bodies?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. I was out of it."

Another tense silence took hold of the room as a contemplative look fixed itself on Orochimaru's face.

Sakura waited with a held breath for his decision.

The snake sannin gestured behind her. "Kabuto, we'll go over the report. Dai, take the girl back to her cell."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," the muscled man replied.

Sakura flinched as she was yanked up, her chair was thrown onto the floor.

Not daring to look back, Sakura allowed him to lead her back to her cell.

As guard and prisoner walked through the halls, Sakura's eyes widened in excitement. _Now's my chance!_

The rosette purposely tripped over, causing the muscled man to let go of the chains. He cursed at her clumsiness, though Sakura paid no attention.

She quickly reached for her hidden senbon, and rolled her chained hands to the front.

With the muscled man's thick neck exposed as he towered over her, Sakura struck.


	9. Chapter 8: The Calling

**Chapter 8: The Calling**

Yūgao arrived at the outskirts of Oto by nightfall, the air travel greatly reduced the journey time.

The purple-haired woman instructed the giant falcon to set down a good distance from the glaring lights of the hidden village, though close enough for her to reach by foot.

After scratching Hayato's head affectionately, Yūgao released the summon. She carefully concealed her chakra, and took off towards the village.

Not even five minutes later, Yūgao stopped abruptly, and stared in shock at the damage in front of her.

The area looked like an earthquake passed through, completely obliterating everything in its path.

The former Anbu jumped down, and studied the area intensely. She only knew of two people in the entire world who had the power to wreak such havoc. _Sakura_, she thought worriedly.

What was Tsunade-sama thinking by sending her apprentice in the heart of enemy territory?

Yūgao knew these lands like the back of her hand, and was able to sneak in and out of Oto.

Sakura, on the other hand, had never left the Fire Country before.

The purple-haired woman walked around, her keen eyes never missing a detail. Her supreme vision spotted a residue on the ground next to a nearly knocked over tree.

Yūgao knelt down, and dipped her gloved hand into it, mushing it over her fingers. She looked up, and noticed the particular slash marks on the damaged bark.

The former Anbu's eyes narrowed in realization.

She stiffened as the wind carried to her the sound of voices.

Yūgao immediately jumped into a high branch a distance away from where she was, and seemed to have morphed with the shadows.

Shortly afterwards, a group of Oto-nin walked into view, three of them carried what appeared to be a body bag.

A bulky man whistled. "Damn, Orochimaru-sama's sure got to have his hands busy with that little spitfire."

Another one laughed. "He's damn lucky, I'll say. Have you ever seen a fine piece of ass like her?"

The first man grinned. "I'd certainly like a piece of it."

A thin man sighed. "Too bad she'll most likely be given to Sasuke-san as a plaything while we're stuck here cleaning up the mess."

The second man snarled. "Why does Uchiha have to get all of the fun? With that stick so far up his ass, he'll never even touch her. That's just a waste of a nice body."

"Enough!"

The men automatically shut up, and adopted a stiff posture.

A woman with a spiky ponytail stopped in front of them.

A frown was plastered on her attractive face as she reprimanded the men. "Quit your complaining, and get moving. Orochimaru-sama is waiting." She sneered at them. "With your ugly faces and less than appealing personalities, it's no wonder neither of you haven't gotten a good lay."

Grumbling quietly to themselves while giving the woman discreet glares, the men followed their supposed leader.

Even after they left, Yūgao remained in her position as she tracked the group's receding chakra.

"Oto-nin are rather stupid, don't you agree?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Without thinking, Yūgao turned around, and was about to throw a kunai when a strong hold grabbed her hand.

She let out a hiss, and readied her remaining hand to punch the unknown person.

"Tsk, is that really a proper way of greeting an old friend, Yūgao?" The voice asked teasingly.

Blinking in surprise, the purple-haired woman took a good look at the newcomer. Beneath the mask, Yūgao's eyes brightened in recognition. "Hayate," she greeted.

Said person slightly smirked. "You remember me, I'm flattered."

Rolling her eyes, Yūgao placed her kunai away once her hand was free. "What are you doing here?" She asked

A small smile tugged on the corner of the man's lips. "Same reason as you," he replied. "We're the traveling shadows of our masters; an extension of their senses."

Yūgao glanced back at the destruction. "You've heard about the latest attack?"

Hayate nodded, the darkening of his eyes only pronounced the seemingly permanent lines beneath the ocular organs. "The whole shinobi world has heard of it. Among several rumors that are circling around, the most popular ones are that the Land of Hot Water was attacked by either Oto or Konoha. There's even a crazy theory that Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru joined forces and attacked."

Yūgao frowned. "That's ridiculous," she commented.

Hayate nodded. "I completely agree." He looked at the destruction. "So they captured one of your own?"

The purple-haired woman nodded. "Yes, though I have no idea why Tsunade-sama would take a huge risk and send Sakura in the enemy's backyard."

Hayate raised an eyebrow as he studied the ruins. "I'd say that this Sakura girl has more than enough power to take care of herself. Something must have weakened her."

Yūgao fought to keep herself from tensing.

Her companion hummed in thought as he placed a hand underneath his chin. "I found strange-looking claw marks on various trees, as well as a weird goo. Perhaps they belong to a new freak experiment of Orochimaru."

Yūgao was grateful for the mask that hid her wide eyes. "Probably. This is the first time I've ever come across something like this," she managed to say in an even tone.

Hayate hummed in agreement. "Yeah, same here. Must be one heck of an abomination."

A few minutes passed by in silence.

The former Anbu cleared her throat. "I've got to find out where Sakura's being kept. I'll leave you to your investigation."

Yūgao turned to leave, but felt a tug on her arm.

Eyes widening, the purple-haired woman was pulled back as Hayate brought her close to him. He swiftly removed the Phoenix mask, and pressed his rough lips against hers.

Yūgao let out a muffled noise of surprise, before she gave in and kissed back.

Hayate pulled away, and gave a small smile. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he said huskily.

Yūgao merely stared at him dumbfounded, a light blush painted her face.

Hayate placed her mask on, and patted her shoulder. "I know you're a busy woman. Go save your princess."

Shaking her head, Yūgao nodded, and sped away.

Once a safe distance away, the woman let out a breath. _That man will be the death of me_, she thought, both in exasperation and affection.

* * *

A swift noise cut through the air, before a chocked gasp was released.

Sakura quickly covered the man's mouth, and carefully allowed his weight to lean on her as she dropped him on the ground.

After making sure that the man was dead, Sakura pulled out the senbon from the man's neck, and slid it back within her pink locks.

She opened his weapon's pouch, and was pleased at finding three kunai.

The rosette secured the weapons through her shorts, and looked around for a place to hide the body.

As if luck was on her side, Sakura found an empty storage room full of cleaning supplies. The young woman carefully hid the tall body behind some crates, and went back into the hall.

With the adrenalin rush from her attack fading away, uncertainly entered Sakura's system.

She huffed in annoyance as she glanced between each corridor. _Now where?_ She thought.

Sakura quickly decided to go in the direction opposite of where she came from, thinking it best to increase the distance between her and the snake sannin.

A vein on her temper began to throb as the heavy chains jingled whenever she moved.

Hiding behind a dark corner, Sakura took out a kunai, and attempted to cut through the thick metal.

Her struggle was in vain as only a thin scratch appeared on the surface.

Sakura hissed in displeasure. With the chains still on, her chakra control was affected.

As an experiment, Sakura summoned chakra to her finger. A less vibrant than normal chakra scalpel formed, though it was strong enough to cut through flesh.

Deciding to save her reserves, Sakura released the control, and placed her newly earned kunai back.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard voices come towards her.

Sakura quietly fell to the ground, and pressed herself against the darkness as best as she took.

She observed two shadows shorten before their owners' voices were heard. "Man, why does Guren have to be such a bitch and force us to do the cleanup?"

"Do you even have to ask? She's such a goody-little-two-shoes whenever it comes to obeying Orochimaru." The second man said before snorting. "And she says that we need a good lay? She's the one who's got some thick tension going on inside."

The two men passed by, not noticing the pink-haired beauty that hid in the embrace of the darkness.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she had held, and cautiously walked forward. She decided to go in the direction the men came from, and proceeded down the seemingly never-ending hall.

The rosette was quickly losing her patience when she abruptly stopped.

There was no explanation as to why her limbs acted on their accord, but Sakura retraced her steps, and went through another hall in an intersection she previously passed.

As if in a trance, Sakura allowed her limbs to take her to wherever she was being called.

Something whispered in the back of her mind, guiding her through the complex twist and turns of the underground passages.

The rosette stood in front of a door, and opened it without concern of what or who may have been inside.

The room was dark, though her eyes were able to clearly make out the sleeping form on the bed.

Despite her mind screaming at her to turn and run, Sakura found herself moving towards the figure as the whispering in her head encouraged her to step closer.

The rosette stopped at the side of the bed, silently observing the rise and fall of whom rested on it.

Against her will, Sakura placed her hand on the figure's warm forehead.

Immediately, red eyes opened, and engulfed Sakura within their depths.

The young woman was powerless as her body stiffened and her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

Suddenly, a foreign presence invaded her mind, and Sakura saw flashes of a horrifying beautiful creature.

From what she could make out, the creature was as black as the night, far taller than a human, with a long head that crested like a crown.

The creature was resting on top of a large sac that seemed to breathe with each breath its creator took.

From within the crest, an alien face came out. _Young one_, it said. The voice appeared to be feminine.

Sakura was at awe of the magnificent creature.

She suddenly heard many whispers within her head, each calling for her. _Sister! We have been waiting. _

Overwhelmed, Sakura groaned, and held onto her head.

_There is no need to be afraid, young one_, the creature said reassuringly.

Sakura's vision hazed over. _What are you?_

Suddenly, the creature appeared before the young woman, its breath tickled her face. _I am…_

_Stop!_

Sakura became alarmed when the images and whisperings halted. She looked around in the dark abyss of her mind. _Who are you?!_

_An ally_, a masculine voice replied. _You must fight their influence. It's…_

A sharp screech overpowered the voice, and more images invaded Sakura's mind.

She saw fire and death, and heard the screams of the dying.

Creatures similar to those that attacked Sakura came into view, their eyeless gaze seemingly pierced into her vulnerable soul.

Sakura gritted her teeth, as pain started to form in her head. _Stop it._

Her plea was ignored as more images assaulted her mental vision.

Unable to handle the stress, Sakura screamed.


	10. Chapter 9: Secret

**A/N: First off, Happy New Year. Hope you all have a good 2015.**

**Onto the story: Naruto finally makes his appearance, as I promised he would. **

**I personally enjoyed writing this chapter as Sakura finally gets a chance to kick Sasuke's ass. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secret**

Sakura collapsed beside the bed, her body shook and twitched uncontrollably as she gritted her teeth to hold back more screams.

The rosette yelped in surprise when she felt strong arms lift her halfway to the bed.

She tensed as her head tilted upwards, forcing her eyes to come into contact with the cursed bloody rubies that stared deeply within her.

Its pattern swirled, and Sakura felt her eyes getting droopy.

"Relax," a male voice commanded gently, though with a stern undertone.

The tenseness in Sakura's body eased as her body collapsed into the arms of the unknown figure.

Despite never having met the stranger before, Sakura felt that she could trust him after the intimate connection they shared.

She told herself it was due to the intense headache and confusion on her part.

Hesitantly, the man placed a smooth hand on Sakura's bare shoulder, and squeezed gently. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura's tongue felt swollen as she struggled to speak. "I was led here," she answered slowly.

"By who?" The stranger asked.

The rosette groaned as she fought back nausea. "I don't know. Something told me to."

Sakura felt a small amount of relief when the stranger placed a cool hand over her burning forehead. "What are you doing in Oto?"

"I was captured after I was attacked by monsters," she said softly.

The man tensed behind her, before he pressed his hand over the chains.

He managed to crack it open, and Sakura instantly felt the swell of energy warm her as her chakra restriction was freed.

Sakura looked gratefully at the man who stared back intensely. "What monsters?" He asked.

The rosette massaged her sore wrists, and looked down. "They're children of the darkness, truly horrifying. I… I could feel their bloodlust within my soul," she replied. "They looked like that big creature from my mind."

With some effort, she glanced up into the figure's changed black eyes. "What was that vision I saw?"

The man shifted Sakura until she sat comfortably on the bed. "It wasn't a vision," he started.

The young woman frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The man closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. "You don't know, do you?"

His reply only strengthened Sakura's confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

The stranger let out his breath quietly, before turning his gaze to the rosette. "To think that such a secret was kept from you. It's sad, really."

Confusion turned to anger as Sakura stood up wobbly. "What secret was kept from me?"

When the man remained quiet, the rosette roughly grabbed his collar. "Answer me!"

Both of them were startled when a curt knock sounded on the door, before it opened. "Nii-san, I heard screaming. Are you…" Sasuke halted in his steps at the scene in front of him.

Protectiveness filled the younger Uchiha as he saw the pink-haired prisoner tower intimidatingly over his brother.

Subconsciously, his blood limit activated, as he glared dangerously at the woman. "Get away from him," he hissed venomously.

"Sasuke," the older man warned.

Already agitated, Sakura turned around and matched the younger Uchiha's glare. "Don't test my patience," she threatened through clenched teeth.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana, and held it out in an offensive position.

Excited about the prospect of a fight, Sakura focused her chakra system to send the energy to her fists. The skin glowed with the raw power she was ready to deliver. "You'll regret challenging the champion of the Phoenixes." She said lowly.

A dark smirk plastered itself on her opponent's face. "Why don't you show me what you can do?" He retorted.

"Sasuke, that's enough!" His older brother exclaimed.

Ignoring the man's warning, Sakura and Sasuke bolted towards each other.

Ducking underneath the katana's deadly slash, Sakura aimed her fist for Sasuke's chest, and punched.

The Uchiha yelled in surprise and pain as he was thrown out of the room, and slammed hard against the corridor's wall.

He quickly moved out of the way as Sakura ran at him, her chakra-infused fists left a glowing trail behind them.

Sasuke dodged the punch aimed for his face.

The already damaged wall behind him crumbled as it lost its support.

Neither of the shinobi noticed the ceiling shake as pieces of stone began to fall due to their usage of taijutsu against each other.

Boldly, Sasuke managed to grab Sakura by her arm, and threw her down the corridor.

The rosette grunted as she skidded against the ground, scraps and cuts covered her bare skin.

Ignoring the pain, Sakura stood up, and glared at the smirking Uchiha.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little bit of pain?" He mocked.

Narrowing her eyes even further, Sakura waited for Sasuke to be within range, before she punched the ground.

The Uchiha barely managed to avoid the blast as he took off to the newly open air.

Sakura's move caused the corridor to collapse in on itself, exposing the formerly dark passage to blinding sunlight.

Instinctively, the rosette jumped out of the way as an electric stream pierced the ground she stood on seconds earlier.

She flipped backwards, and pulled out a kunai.

For a moment, both shinobi stared at each other wordlessly.

The young Uchiha's dark hair blew around his elegant face. A neutral look was plastered on it as he stared back at Sakura.

The rosette made a point to avoid looking at his eyes, and drew her vision towards his partially exposed chest.

Despite the scratches and flakes of dirt that covered his clothing, the Uchiha took on an amused expression. "Still refusing to stare into my eyes? Afraid of a genjustu?"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. "Why are you keeping your distance? Afraid of a mere punch?"

The man's amusement turned to annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "I'll admit that your raw strength is the most powerful I've ever come across, but if your enemy isn't within range, it becomes a liability."

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to bring you to me" Sakura said.

Tensing up, Sasuke saw the rosette disappear from view.

Sensing chakra, the Uchiha looked up and saw the woman coming towards him with her fist held forward.

She let out a battle cry, and Sasuke flipped backwards several times to avoid the deadly punch.

He struggled to keep his balance as the ground shook violently from the force of the blow.

Hearing something slice through the air, Sasuke brought his katana in front, and blocked a thrown kunai.

He took a defensive position as Sakura ran at him, her fists glowing a darker blue than before.

Sensing that the changed chakra posed a danger to him, Sasuke brought his katana up each time Sakura attempted to touch him.

Growing tired of the endless tango, Sakura kicked behind Sasuke's knee, and jabbed at his right arm.

The katana fell to the ground as Sasuke's limb hung uselessly by his side.

The Uchiha grabbed a hold of it with his functioning arm, and glared at Sakura. "What did you do?" He gritted out.

The rosette smirked. "I merely cut the muscles in your forearm. Can you fight just as well one-handed?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sakura ran towards her opponent, and swung her leg at him.

Sasuke managed to grab it with his good hand, and twisted it so that Sakura fell.

The rosette tripped him, and rolled over until she straddled the young Uchiha.

She slammed his legs together, and kept a firm grip over his good hand.

As she knelt over the fallen Uchiha, Sakura felt delighted by his vulnerability.

Her hands glowed once more, as she prepared to strike the killing blow. "There's a major artery in your neck that if severed would lead to fatal hemorrhaging. Let's see how long it takes before the life leaves your eyes."

Suddenly, something wrapped around the young kunoichi.

Sakura attempted to struggle, though her strength immediately began to deplete her.

Looking down, the kunoichi realized just what was immobilizing her.

Her vision narrowed in on the silver-haired man approaching her.

Rage gnawed at her. "You… you dare to use my own weapon against me?!"

The newcomer frowned. "You're becoming too much trouble for what you're worth. You're lucky Orochimaru-sama needs you."

Sakura snarled as she continued to struggle.

Seeing her distraction as an opportunity, Sasuke threw Sakura over, and tackled her.

He pressed his katana against her neck to the point that it drew a light coat of blood. "Stay down," he said.

Growling, Sakura slammed her forehead against Sasuke's.

The blow took the young Uchiha by surprise as he stumbled back.

Focused on the silver-haired man, Sakura jumped to her feet, and ran towards him despite having her torso tied up.

Not expecting her persistence, Kabuto stepped back and prepared some seals when he saw the slightly dazed looking Sasuke stand up, and draw his katana outwards. "Chidori stream!" He yelled.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping emanated as a long line of electricity crackled towards the raging Sakura.

Kabuto prepared to brace himself when a flash of orange suddenly appeared, and Sakura vanished.

Confused as to what happened, Kabuto's eyes widened as he saw the chidori heading towards him.

Narrowing his eyes in displeasure, Sasuke canceled the attack before it could inflict damage on the older man.

The Uchiha fell to his knees, and breathed hard. He hadn't expected to spend so much chakra on the fight.

He begrudgingly accepted that he underestimated the prisoner by thinking she was a helpless princess.

Sakura groaned as her head felt like something was pounding it. _Kill the Uchiha. Make him pay for his arrogance!_

The kunoichi's eyes rolled frantically underneath her eyelids as she struggled to come to terms with what had happened. _What is this voice?_ Sakura asked.

She tensed as she felt herself being lowered gently onto the ground.

"Sorry to jump into the fight uninvited, but I couldn't allow that attack to hit an unsuspecting target," an obnoxious voice stated.

Sakura opened her eyes and narrowed them as she tried to catch a glimpse of the newcomer through her blurred vision.

"Naruto. It's been a while," Kabuto greeted.

_ Naruto?_ Sakura mused. _That's a weird name._

The newcomer laughed briefly. "You look older, Kabuto," he joked.

Sakura could sense his eyes upon her.

He made a displeased sound. "Damn, looks like someone beat the shit out of her."

_Thank you very much_, Sakura thought sarcastically.

She groaned outwardly.

"Hey you, don't you have honor? That was a cheap move trying to attack her from behind." Naruto said.

The young Uchiha snorted as he leaned his weight on his katana. "I had to take her down before she caused more damage," he answered smoothly.

"Heh, at least she beat the crap out of an asshole like you," Naruto replied.

Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Back away, Naruto. The rope is specially designed to suppress chakra, though this Phoenix is dangerous," Kabuto said.

"A Phoenix?" Naruto asked in amazement. "Wow, she must be really powerful!"

"Powerful, and too much trouble," Kabuto muttered to himself.

Sakura was unable to stop Kabuto from securing her better.

She glanced at the newcomer's black shinobi sandals, before slowly glancing up.

The young man was tall, and wore a black and orange tracksuit that fit his slim body snugly.

Sakura let out a muted gasp when she felt someone hit the nerves at the back of her neck.

Her vision began to darken, though the rosette managed to make out ocean eyes staring at her, and spiky blond hair that blew wildly in the wind before she passed out.


	11. Chapter 10: Destined Meeting

**Chapter 10: Destined Meeting **

The survivors from Yuga arrived in Konoha at sunset five days after the Phoenix guards first arrived at the ruins.

The genjutsu they were under spared them from the realization that Konoha would be their new home after their old one was destroyed.

Breaking the news to them was not something Tsunade and her councilwomen looked forward to.

The slug sannin and her council were having a meeting in her office.

Tsunade nursed a throbbing headache as her councilwomen argued back and forth.

"They should be given a choice whether or not they wish to stay in Konoha," a blonde woman stated.

"They'll spread propaganda about the attack across the shinobi world if they're let go. We can't take that risk," a black-haired woman said.

"Who are we to force them to stay? Just because we lost our husbands and sons, that doesn't give us justification to decide for these villagers." A brunette commented.

The black-haired woman scowled. "It's because of our shared circumstances that it's our responsibility to care for these refugees, Yoshino"

The woman known as Yoshino snorted. "You seem the type of person whose husband would leave just in spite."

Despite the seriousness of the discussion, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk slightly.

The black-haired woman flushed in embarrassment. "Why you…"

Not wanting an unnecessary fight to get out of hand, Tsunade waved her hand. "Calm yourselves, Midori, Yoshino. You can settle your differences after this meeting."

Both women complied, although Midori glared at an uncaring Yoshino.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "From what my personal scout reported, Yuga was attacked by an Alpha leading a group of Drones. As usual, only the women and girls were spared."

"Did your scout eliminate the Akuma?" A woman from the Hyuuga clan asked.

"She only managed to kill the Alpha before she was forced to fall back," Tsunade replied.

Midori let out a sharp laugh. "Hah, that should show those Akuma bastards not to mess with us!"

Yoshino shook her head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. What the scout did was just slow down their progress. What we need to do is eliminate their entire hive."

"Agreed," a new voice added.

Taken by surprise, the women in the room stopped talking, and stared at the newcomer.

Surprisingly, Uchiha Mikoto stepped into the room, looking around calmly.

Tsunade recovered quickly, and cleared her throat. "Mikoto-san, what brings you here?"

The former Uchiha matriarch stared at the sannin coolly. "It seems that your councilwomen are having a hard time agreeing on what course of action to take."

A frown plastered itself on Midori's face. "And you have an idea?" She asked haughtily.

Mikoto flicked her eyes to the Akimichi matriarch. "I have a proposition," she said. "One that would require the women of the Akimichi clan to get off their lazy backs and work for once."

Midori's chubby face turned an ugly shade of red, as she stood up. "Listen, you Uchiha bitch…"

"Enough, Midori!" Tsunade yelled.

The black-haired woman stared at Tsunade in indignation, before she sat back down, and grumbled to herself.

Inhaling deeply, Tsunade motioned for Mikoto to proceed.

The Uchiha matriarch paced around the room. "We've all lost loved ones that fateful day twenty years ago. We don't know how it happened, all we had time to realize was that our men were dying." She stood in the center. "As I'm certain many of you feel, I'm tired of sitting around idly to think about the past. We need closure, and the only way we can get that is to exterminate the Akuma once and for all."

At her suggestion, the councilwomen immediately began to murmur amongst themselves.

Tsunade frowned at the Uchiha matriarch, not at all pleased by her rather scandalous remark. "We're a small force. I can't just send out my army to attack the Akuma any time I want. We don't even know how many hives there are, nor where their nests are hidden."

A wry smile teased the Uchiha woman's lips. "I wouldn't ask of you to make such a sacrifice. I merely ask for the volunteer of the mothers who lost their children, the wives who lost their husbands, the daughters who lost their fathers." Mikoto glanced down, her eyes hidden behind her dark bangs. "I've spent twenty years mourning over the death of my clan. I can no longer sit back and do nothing." She looked up again. "I know I'm not wrong when I say at least one of you has considered the idea of hunting down the Akuma. We'd be a separate force, the attacking section of the kunoichi force of Konoha. Fellow sisters, who will join me in ending this nightmare?"

More murmuring, and rather violent body language was expressed as the women discussed between themselves.

"What nerve she has to ask such a thing after she isolated herself from us."

"Can you blame her? Everyone deals with grief differently."

"I say that Uchiha-san has a point. We can finally avenge our loved ones, and spare our daughters this nightmare."

As the women continued to discuss amongst themselves, Tsunade began to feel more and more dreadful.

Konoha couldn't afford to split apart; it would become vulnerable, and that vulnerability would be exploited by foreign forces.

Tsunade felt relieved when Shizune ran in the room, and held out a scroll "Tsunade-sama, this just came in."

The chatter halted as the councilwomen stared at Tsunade expectantly.

The sannin's eyes widened at the note, her grip on the scroll tightened as rage and worry gripped her.

Yoshino frowned in concern. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

The slug sannin found that she couldn't speak. The words refused to form with her tangled tongue.

Mikoto stared knowingly at the queen. "Sakura-san has been taken, hasn't she?"

Sharp breaths were taken, and gasps were heard as every woman looked at Tsunade for confirmation.

Yoshino raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Tsunade-sama?"

The slug sannin placed the scroll on her wooden desk, and let out a quiet exhale.

Witnessing her reaction, the Hyuuga matriarch stood. "I shall join you on your quest, Uchiha-san."

Mikoto nodded at the older woman, and bowed in respect.

The murmurs resumed once more after the Hyuuga's decision.

Yoshino sighed. "To quote my late husband, 'this is troublesome.'" Despite her grouchiness, the brunette stood up as well. "The Nara clan will assist you in your quest."

Tsunade stared at the Nara matriarch in shock. The sannin couldn't help but feel betrayed by Yoshino's decision, a woman Tsunade thought was one of her only allies.

Sensing her bitterness, Yoshino gave a sympathetic glance her way. "Don't take this personally, Tsunade-sama. Uchiha-san is right though: we need closure."

With her statement, one by one, the rest of the clan heads in attendance agreed to help.

Only Midori refused, still fuming over Mikoto's comment about her clan.

Tsunade stood up. "With nearly all of the clan heads gone, who's supposed to keep the clans organized?"

"I'm certain that the other clans have their line of succession put in place," Mikoto replied. "As for the Uchiha clan, the ones who survived separated after the attack."

The Akimichi matriarch snorted. "So the loner gets to lead?" She mumbled to herself.

Ignoring the chubby woman's comment, Mikoto bowed at Tsunade. "Please forgive my distortion of your ranks, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure that we'll all benefit from this."

The Hyuuga matriarch walked towards the door. "We must began preparations."

One by one, the volunteers bowed at Tsunade, before leaving the room.

Once they were gone, Midori snorted to herself, before bowing slightly to the sannin. She too left the room.

A thick silence took hold of the atmosphere.

Shizune shuffled nervously in her place. "What will you do Tsunade-sama?"

The slug sannin whipped her head to face the younger woman. "I'm going to have a little 'chat' with Konoha's betrayer."

With that, Tsunade stood up, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Yūgao stood in front of a large rock formation on the southern outskirts of Oto.

She tapped randomly at the broadest one. "Now where was the switch?" She commented to herself.

As she fumbled about, Yūgao didn't sense the presence behind her.

"The switch is rather hard to find."

Without thought, the former Anbu threw a kunai towards the source of the voice.

When no cry or deflect sound was made, Yūgao turned around, and blinked. "It's you," she said simply.

The figure chuckled. "If you recognized me, why did you throw a kunai?"

Yūgao caught her thrown kunai, and slid it back into her weapon's pouch. "It's unbefitting of a shinobi to be so trusting at first glance."

"Very true," the figure replied.

The purple-haired woman feigned exasperation. "You always know whenever I'm here, Itachi." she said.

The man shrugged. "They told me that you were coming," he replied. "They've been especially restless after their encounter with one of your fellow Phoenixes. She had a rather unusual hair color, like the Sakura trees that bloom each spring."

Yūgao cocked her head in surprise. "You've met Sakura?"

Itachi nodded. "She said that she was led to me. She… her presence was made to Sakura."

Yūgao's eyes widened. "You mean Sakura's…"

"I believe she is carrying an embryo," Itachi confirmed.

Shock was an understatement to what Yūgao felt.

The former Anbu stepped back as she stared at Itachi with wide eyes underneath her Phoenix mask. "Was she impregnated here?" She asked.

The young man shook his head. "Sakura has only been captured by Oto-nin."

Yūgao stuttered. "I don't understand. Sakura has never come into contact with the Akuma before. Are you absolutely sure that she is impregnated?"

Itachi nodded. "Its scent is rather weak, but I could sense its presence when I entered Sakura's mind."

Yūgao tensed. "Where is Sakura? What are they doing to her?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I don't know, Yūgao-san. Kabuto took her in after a fight with Sasuke."

"Sakura fought with your brother?"

"Yes," Itachi replied.

Numerous thoughts attacked Yūgao's mind.

How did Sakura become impregnated? When did that happen? Did Tsunade-sama know?

"I don't understand how Tsunade-sama didn't pick up on this." The former Anbu commented.

"As I said, its presence was extremely weak. It's possible that it kept itself well hidden from the outside world, or perhaps your queen hasn't been completely honest."

Yūgao frowned at Itachi's suggestion. "She wouldn't betray the trust of her apprentice, nor willingly allow Sakura to become impregnated.

"Then it's most likely a third party somehow got a hold of Sakura, and impregnated her then."

Yūgao shook her head.

Itachi's last explanation made sense, though it still didn't explain how Sakura was able to carry the embryo peacefully for who knew how long.

It's either her training as a medic-nin subconsciously kept her alive, or someone with greater knowledge was responsible for her continued existence.

Yūgao only knew of a handful of people who were capable of doing that, though it was hard to tell who it was.

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's best if you return to Konoha, and warn your queen. I'm stuck here anyways, so I'll keep an eye on Sakura."

Yūgao shook her head. "I can't just leave Sakura alone," she stated. "I'll send a messenger bird back to Konoha. In the meantime, Kabuto owes me some answers."

The purple-haired woman stepped back, and proceeded to find the hidden switch.

After a few minutes, Yūgao allowed a small smile to grace her face as she activated the switch.

The rock shook as it lifted, and revealed a passage.

The former Anbu looked back. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I'll be staying at the village tonight. That place makes me too uncomfortable." He answered as he gestured to the passage.

Nodding in understanding, Yūgao turned her body halfway. "It was good to see you again."

"Likewise, Yūgao-san."

The former Anbu ran blindly into the dark passage, the rock slid back down and covered the hidden entrance.


	12. Chapter 11: No Other Choice

**Chapter 11: No Other Choice **

_Tsunade and Yūgao immediately headed towards the Hokage tower to regroup with the latter's Anbu group. _

_The purple-haired woman felt tense as she prayed for her team's safety._

_The two kunoichi arrived shortly, only to find the Hokage's office empty. _

_Yūgao let out a shaky breath. "Oh no," she said._

_Tsunade turned towards her. "I'm sure they're alright," the sannin tried to comfort. _

_The Anbu agent shook her head. "The reason you found me where you did was because I volunteered to scout. My captain said he'd give me an hour before he'd look for me."_

_Understanding flashed in the older woman's honey eyes. "If they managed to make it into Anbu, they're more than strong enough to look after each other," she started. "We have to go find survivors, and get the men and boys out."_

_Yūgao clenched her hands into fists. _

_The blonde woman noticed her reaction. "What's bothering you?" She asked._

_Underneath her mask, the Anbu agent gritted her teeth and looked down. "Why do the sexes have to separate? Why are these creatures even here? They've torn entire clans and families apart." _

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed in determination. "As shinobi, it's our duty to protect our village, no matter the cost. If it were possible, I wouldn't allow these demons to force our population to separate." She walked towards the windows, and took in the hellish sight of destruction. "The perseveration of male lives is the only way our village has any chance of a future." _

_Yūgao laughed harshly. "Yeah, and we women are going to be left behind to deal with the mess."_

_The slug sannin glanced at the younger woman. "We'll do what we have to do in order to ensure the survival of not just us, but also of the future generations." Her eyes softened slightly. "I'll need all the help I can get. Can I still count on you?"_

_The Anbu agent raised her head to face the older woman's surprisingly patient gaze. _

_Feeling somewhat reassured by the sannin's presence, Yūgao's stiff stance relaxed. "My aim is yours, Tsunade-sama." She said at last._

_Satisfied, the blonde woman gestured to Yūgao to follow, and stepped through an open window. __"Our best option would be to also find surviving kunoichi. They should still be hanging around," _she suggested.__

_"That's an excellent idea," Yūgao agreed. "Where should we start?"_

_"The Hashirama market," Tsunade said curtly before jumping onto the neighboring building's rooftop._

_Shaking her head, _Yūgao immediately followed behind the slug sannin. __

_The Anbu wondered whom they would find, if any of the survivors hadn't escaped yet. Her thoughts turned to her Anbu team, and even the newcomer Chunnin. She prayed that they got out, and didn't die in vain searching for her._

_Yūgao was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of battle._

_Immediately, her heart began to beat faster, and adrenaline rushed through her veins as she unsheathed her sword. _

_Tsunade and _Yūgao landed on top of a building that offered a spectacular view of the once beautiful and rich market.__

_The former Anbu inhaled shakily as she saw her captain battle single-handily against five of the creatures._

_Some distance away was a group of cowering women, and children. _

_Yūgao's exhausted and bloody captain didn't notice a small drone sneak by him, and stalk towards the civilians._

_Without hesitation, Yūgao jumped into the air, and landed in front of the small group. _

_The creature hissed in surprise, and halted in its approach._

_Narrowing her eyes, the purple-haired woman held out her sword. "Hazy Moon Night," she whispered._

_Twirling her sword in a circular motion, Yūgao rushed towards the wary drone, and slashed through it._

_Its animalistic shriek was muted as the blood pounded in her ears._

_Yūgao kept on going, creating two shadow clones. Once the copies of her popped up, the real Yūgao jumped into the air. "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" _

_The purple-haired woman and her copies sliced through the demons relatively easily. Her clones dispersed after they were splashed by the acidic blood._

_ Yūgao landed in front of her captain, and held her sword out defensively. _

_She heard her captain's sharp intake of breath. "Yūgao," he started._

_The woman looked back, and nodded. "Glad I made it just in time, sir. Where are the others?"_

_Before the man could answer, a deep roar echoed around._

_A few of the children began to cry as their just as equally hysterical mothers tried to comfort them._

_A creature similar to the huge alpha Yūgao's saw as they hurried to the Hokage tower appeared. Its long head ended in a crest, and it bared its dagger-like teeth._

_Narrowing her eyes, Yūgao kept a firm hold on her sword despite her slight shaking._

_As the creature began to stomp towards her, it let out a shriek of surprise as it was suddenly lifted off of the ground._

_It was momentarily held up in the air, before a low groan of effort was heard. _

_The creature was suddenly smashed backwards against the ground. _

_It gurgled in pain, before Tsunade rolled away, and decapitated it._

_The creature instantly went silent. _

_Yūgao couldn't help but appreciate the older woman's formidable strength._

_The Anbu captain bowed. "Tsunade-sama, I didn't know you had come." He said shakily._

_The blonde woman secured her sword away, and walked towards them. "Current circumstances called me back. Where are the rest of your team?"_

_"I've sent our medic to attend to the injured in Shelter H. I had Kita escort Sarutobi Kensuke to safety after the latter was sprayed by the creatures' acidic blood," the Anbu captain replied._

_Yūgao winced at description of the poor man's injuries._

_Tsunade gestured to the man's arm. "You're injured. Let me heal you."_

_Stubbornly, the Anbu captain stepped back. "Worry about me later. It's the women and children that need you."_

_Yūgao walked towards the civilians, and knelt down to try to ease them. "Ssh, it's alright. You're safe now," she said softly._

_An adolescent girl holding a young child sniffled. "They took my brother," she squeaked._

_Feeling sympathetic, Yūgao placed a comforting hand on the girl's thin shoulders. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "Tsunade-sama is here now. She'll heal you all, and we'll get you to safety."_

_On cue, the slug sannin stepped towards them, and knelt down. Her hands began to glow green. "Just tell me where your injuries are, and I'll heal them." She said. _

_With gentle coxing from Yūgao, the civilians allowed Tsunade to heal their thankfully minor injuries. Their mental state, however, was something that not even the legendary sannin could fix. _

_Once she was done and the civilians thanked her, Tsunade stood up, and gestured to the only man to come closer. "Get your ass over here, and let me heal you."_

_Hesitantly, the Anbu captain walked towards the blonde woman, and held still as Tsunade's chakra soothed his discomfort. _

_"Can you still fight?" Tsunade asked._

_As if offended by the possibility of being unreliable, the Anbu captain glared. "Of course I can," he answered indignantly. "I'll make sure those demon bastards pay for destroying Konoha."_

_Tsunade nodded, and finished with the healing. _

_When she was done, the slug sannin turned to face the civilians. "My companions and I will escort you to the nearest shelter, where you are to stay until myself or my associate come personally to tell you otherwise," Tsunade stated, and pointed to a surprised Yūgao._

_After a murmured agreement passed through the small group, the three shinobi escorted them quickly to a shelter. _

_Despite being terrified, the young women of the group assured Tsunade that they'd follow her instructions to the dot._

_Satisfied, the sannin stepped back, and watched to make sure that the civilians properly secured the shelter's thick steel door._

_She faced her companions. "Let's get going."_

_With that, the three shinobi took to the air once more, and continued towards the center of the large market._

_More commotion got their attention, as they saw fire spewing from a slim figure, while others fought one-on-one with the demons._

_Going on ahead of the two Anbu agents, Tsunade focused chakra into her hand, and aimed towards the center of the battle. "Get out of the way!" Tsunade yelled out._

_Staring up in shock, the strangers barely dodged in time before the slug sannin smashed her fist into the ground with brute force._

_The area became deafened with the creatures' shrieks and roars as they were crushed. _

_Not willing to give the smarter creatures a chance to recover, Tsunade took out her sword, and slashed at the demon closet to her._

_Satisfied with its cry of pain, the blonde woman continued to clash with the creatures. _

_As one attempted to slash at her with its huge claws, the sannin moved out of the way, and held its throat._

_The creature shrieked as it struggled to loosen Tsunade's death grip. Its tail sliced the air around her as it tried to stab the sannin._

_Slightly grinning, the Tsunade dropped her sword in order to grab her rope with her free hand. _

_She managed to get a hold of the wild tail, and yanked hard. It caused the tail and rope to wrap tightly around the creature, significantly weakening its struggle. _

_ Focusing chakra to her hand once more, Tsunade delivered a powerful blow to the creature's hardened stomach._

_It shrieked as the blow caused it to fly backwards and crash into a building._

_"Tsunade-sama!" A woman called out in shock._

_Picking up her sword, the sannin turned to face the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" She asked._

_The younger woman bowed. "I'm Yamanaka Naomi, and these are some kunoichi that I came across."_

_Tsunade took in the sight of the five disheveled kunoichi. "Where are your clan-heads?_

_The Yamanaka woman shook her head. "I don't know. Everything's gone to hell ever since these creatures showed up. I don't even know where my sisters are."_

_"They should be safe; these creatures only attack males." Tsunade stated._

_"Selective killing? That's most unusual," a Hyuuga member commented._

_One of the two kunoichi from the Sarutobi clan spat on the ground. "Their very existence is unnatural. Where the hell did they come from?" She asked, staring at Tsunade._

_The blonde woman shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Where they come from is irrelevant though. What matters is that we evacuate the men and boys."_

_Yamanaka Naomi frowned. "And what are we supposed to do?"_

_"If we can't kill all of these creatures, at the very least we should attempt to kick them out of Konoha." Tsunade said._

_"Agreed," the Aburame clan member stated. "Once the threat has been dealt with, then the men can come back."_

_Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to need the help of every capable kunoichi. Will the five of you join me?"_

_Without hesitation, the feisty Sarutobi woman nodded. "And get a chance to get back at these demons? Hell yes!"_

_Her fellow clanswoman nodded quietly._

_The Yamanaka beauty nodded as well. "My mind is yours," she said._

_At the same time, the Aburame and the Hyuuga women gestured their agreement._

_Pleased with the reinforcements, Tsunade turned her back towards the now bigger group. "Let's go."_

_As one, the group of kunoichi plus one man flew over the buildings as they made their way towards the outskirts. _

_As they passed in between two tall buildings, none of them noticed the stalking creatures until it was too late._

_The lot of them spat acid at the group, forcing the humans to dodge._

_Yūgao was unable to move her body adequately to avoid the corrosive substance._

_Attempting to curl herself inwards to add more protection, Yūgao was pushed out of the way, and landed hard on the ground below. _

_A sharp cry sounded, before something crashed a few meters beside the dazed Yūgao._

_Shaking her head, Yūgao paid no attention to the ongoing battle as she stared at her injured captain. "Sir!" She called out before stumbling towards him._

_The man groaned as the corrosive substance ate away at her Anbu armor. _

_Yūgao hurriedly pulled of the armor, though wasn't fast enough to save his skin._

_The captain gritted his teeth, and hissed sharply as his chest burned._

_The purple-haired woman quickly wiped off the acid with the man's ripped shirt before it could cause more damage. _

_Yūgao jumped in surprise when Tsunade moved her out of the way. _

_Wordlessly, she began to heal the damage done by the acid, though the metal bar that pierced through the Anbu captain's leg was too complicated to heal without the proper equipment._

_Cursing in her breath, Tsunade glanced at her companions. "Can any of you get him out of here?"_

_The Aburame woman nodded. "I can summon one of my contracts, and have it fly him to safety. Where did you have in mind?"_

_"Tanzaku Quarters. It's the closest village to Konoha. Unfortunately, all I can do here is stop the bleeding for him to survive long enough until he receives proper medical care."_

_Nodding, the Aburame woman bit her thumb, and pressed her hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu."_

_A large beetle appeared, and its antennae twitched as its master spoke to it quietly._

_Yamanaka Naomi shivered in disgust, while the quieter of the Sarutobi women looked on in curiosity._

_The Aburame woman turned to face Tsunade. "I have instructed my summon on its task. Carefully place him on in between the wings."_

_Groaning low at the strain, the Anbu captain wrapped his arms around Tsunade and Yūgao as they helped him walk towards the giant insect._

_They carefully placed him in between the wings._

_Yūgao was about to step back when the man grabbed her wrist._

_The captain coughed out blood. "I'm not going to leave you in this hellhole," he wheezed. _

_The purple-haired woman squeezed his hand. "You haven't got much choice, sir," she replied, and gently removed his hand from her wrist, before stepping back._

_Eyes slightly widening, the captain couldn't do much as the giant beetle stretched open its wings, and flew away._

_Yūgao watched with a heavy heart as she saw yet another person dear to her fly off to an unknown destiny._

_She caught movement from the corner of her eye, and turned to see Tsunade unsheathe her sword. "Come on. The faster we kick out the demons, the faster we can be reunited with our fellow villagers."_

_With that, the kunoichi took to the air yet again._


	13. Chapter 12: Silent Host

**A/N: Here's the link of the actual drawing of the seal that I got inspiration from.**

** art/xeno-bloodline-seal-131797488**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Silent Host**

_The prisoner's throat felt parched and ached extremely. An unpleasant taste stuck to her sensitive taste buds, and her starved stomach growled in hunger._

_A low moan escaped from her cracked lips, as she attempted to stretch her numb arms._

_The movement was restricted as a rattling sound disturbed the eerie silence. _

_Snapping her eyes open underneath the blindfold, the adolescent nearly had a panic attack as the horrifying memories of her capture assaulted her vulnerable mind._

_She bit her tongue to prevent a scream from being freed. She didn't want that cruel man to come back._

_Forcing herself to calm down, the prisoner tested the limits of how far she could stretch her limbs. Bitter disappointment filled her when the distance wasn't much._

_To her horror, a throbbing pain emitted from between her legs, and she felt some warm liquid ooze out._

_A rebellious tear slithered past her weak defenses before silent twin waterfalls escaped from her emerald eyes. _I didn't want to lose it like this_, she thought._

_"Oh Kami-sama, kill me now," she begged._

_The adolescent continued to cry quietly until muffled commotion caught her attention._

_Curious, the prisoner sniffled as she tried to listen carefully to whatever was going on._

_"…re is she?!" Someone shouted._

_Something crashed against the far end of the room, causing the adolescent to flinch violently._

_Muffled screaming made her blood freeze in terror. She hoped that whatever was attacking wouldn't come after her._

_The girl was startled from her twisted thoughts when the door burst open._

_She felt someone marched inside, the strong vibrations traveled towards her. _

_Whoever the trespasser was paused abruptly. _

_The prisoner heard a sharp breath, before wobbled footsteps made their way to her._

_She tensed, though the sound of the new comer's voice instantly put her at ease. "Child… What have they done to you?" The person asked shakily while removing the thick blindfold off of the scared girl._

_The adolescent's sensitive eyes burned as they were exposed to a bright light. Her sight, however, immediately focused on the person hovering over her. _

_Overjoyed with relief at seeing the woman, the adolescent couldn't help but call her by the beloved title. "Kaa-san."_

* * *

The first thing Sakura noticed when she woke up was that her limbs felt like they were liquefied. Her vision blurred and spiraled out of order, forcing the kunoichi to close her eyes to push away the nausea.

Surprisingly, she wasn't tied down to the soft bed, though she was barely able to move at all. Sakura realized that she was drugged.

As she slammed back down onto the mattress, annoyance filled her at the fact of her failed escape attempt.

Sakura was quite confused as to why she was lured to that older Uchiha's room. Her body felt frozen in place as whatever that foreign entity was took control of her mind. The rosette hated the fact that she was easily overwhelmed by the startling images.

Sakura knew that the older Uchiha would have the answers she needed. Getting to him, however, would not be an easy task.

The rosette noticed that she was dressed in a pair of simple black pants with an equally dark shirt. _At least they had the decency to give me proper clothing_, she thought.

The kunoichi's eyes wandered around the dimly lit room.

She noticed the various equipment that were lined up along the wall, a grand mirror the length of the wall hovered on top.

Sudden shivers traveled down her sweaty body. Sakura had the creepy feeling that Kabuto was watching her from the other side.

The rosette didn't appreciate how exposed she was, not to mention she had no idea what Kabuto wanted to do to her, if he hadn't done so yet.

The door beside the large mirror opened.

Surprise was an understatement to what Sakura felt when a familiar masked person walked in.

She blinked. "Yūgao-san."

The older woman removed her Phoenix mask, and offered a small smile that didn't reach her blank eyes. "Hello, Sakura-san," she replied.

"How did you find me?" Sakura asked.

Yūgao glanced behind her. "I have some inside information."

Confused by the purple-haired woman's answer, Sakura tensed as Kabuto walked into the room.

She was even more bewildered when Yūgao didn't adopt a defensive position, nor show any hostility towards the man.

Switching gazes between the two individuals, Sakura gave up trying to guess. "What the hell is going on?"

It was Kabuto who answered. "It appears that important information was kept from you. I'm here to inform you of what you've been missing on."

Deja-vu filled Sakura's senses as the man spoke the same words as the older Uchiha.

Dread soon accompanied the feeling at obviously not being told something vital.

Yūgao sat down on the bed. "Please listen to what he has to say."

Sakura was speechless at the older woman's reaction.

The rosette glanced at Kabuto. "What did you do to her?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I merely informed Yūgao-san as well. She believes me."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura huffed. "Why should I believe you? For all I know, you could be holding Yūgao-san against her will, or black-mailing her into going along with whatever you say."

Amusement added some life to the man's otherwise cool composure. "As pleasing as that sounds, I speak the truth. If you don't believe me, then how can you explain your earlier encounter with Itachi-san?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

The rational side of her reasoned that whatever happened with the older Uchiha couldn't be explained by normal means, but the rebellious part refused to give in to the enemy, to put herself at his mercy.

A mental battle raged between her two sides, each of them fighting hard to dominate the other.

Grudgingly, Sakura willed herself to listen. "Alright," she submitted.

Satisfied, Kabuto pulled out a chair and sat down. "Before I start, I have to ask you a question. What were you taught about the Black Death?"

Sakura's frown wrinkled her face even more. "What does this have to do with…?"

"It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you," Kabuto interrupted impatiently.

Slightly taken aback by his reply, Sakura blinked rapidly. "Twenty years ago on the 10th of October, Konoha was attacked by foreign shinobi who took advantage of the Hokage's absence to strike. There were huge losses of Leaf forces, and only the women and girls were spared, out of pity of the enemy's blackened hearts," she scowled. "Tsunade-sama gathered several kunoichi, and together they kicked out the attackers. Whatever surviving Leaf shinobi there were deemed Konoha as cursed, and never returned."

Kabuto snorted quietly. "Is that really the best she could have come up with?" He murmured to himself.

Sakura glared. "What the hell are you so smug about?"

Kabuto shook his head, and leveled a cool stare with Sakura. "What you've been taught about the Black Death is a lie. Yūgao-san here saw with her own eyes the creatures responsible for the attack."

Sakura focused her attention on a very quiet Yūgao. "What is he talking about?"

The purple-haired woman let out a sigh, before she raised her gaze to face Sakura. "Sakura, what Tsunade-sama taught the Phoenixes about that day was just a cover-up."

The rosette's eyes widened, before they hardened with fury. How dare Yūgao suggest that their beloved queen purposely lied?

Seeing her reaction, Yūgao continued. "On that night, my squad and I were ordered to scout the Forest of Death after we've received reports of enemy shinobi camped there. We didn't find any sign of intruders, but then Konoha went under attack." The woman paused to recollect herself. "It was a gruesome mess when we arrived back in the village. There were so many mutilated bodies, and we came across these nightmarish creatures. I know you've came into contact with them when you first arrived in Sound."

The younger kunoichi swallowed a hard lump as she recalled the encounter. She began to tremble when her sharp mind started to connect the dots.

"I came across Tsunade-sama while I was out scouting the village. We realized that those creatures spared the women and girls, so Tsunade-sama gathered up any capable kunoichi she could find, and kicked out those creatures from the village. The cost came at a great price, though." Yūgao sighed.

"Why do they attack only men?" Sakura asked shakily.

"As a female-only species, they follow a matriarch hierarchy, with their queen being the top of the chain." Kabuto answered. "They require hosts to breed their young, hence why they don't necessarily kill every male they encounter."

Sakura glanced at him. "How do you know about this?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I've been studying these creatures for two decades, thanks to Yūgao-san."

Sakura whipped her head to face the older woman, and glared. "You traitor!"

Yūgao met her glance stiffly. "Sakura-san, I assure you that my loyalties are to Tsunade-sama and Konoha only." She sighed once more. "My squad's captain and I found two survivors among the carnage. The oldest was just five years old, and was protecting his baby brother. My squad's medic sensed the creatures' young gestating within him, though he wasn't able to remove it. I…" Yūgao struggled to get the words yet. "I sent the boys to Oto because I couldn't think of anyone else who'd have been able to save Itachi's life. Tsunade-sama arrived after the fact."

"Itachi…" Sakura repeated, staring at her shaking hands.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, you've already met him during your foolish escape attempt."

Sakura glared at him.

The older man continued undisturbed. "You most likely felt drawn to the area, as if something had taken control of your body and willed you to go see Itachi."

Sakura stared at the man blankly, though internally her emotions were spiraling out of control. _It's all starting to make sense_, she realized in horror.

Sakura stared at Yūgao in barely contained disbelief. "Why weren't any of us told the truth?"

"Tsunade-sama and her councilwomen agreed that by revealing the existence of these creatures and the role they played on the attack of Konoha, any survivor who originally thought about staying would leave for a new home. They didn't want to strike fear into the younger generations."

"So why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Because you've been impregnated," Kabuto stated.

A tense silence took hold of the room's occupant.

The blood in Sakura's veins turned to ice, and Kabuto's words felt like a physical blow to her sanity.

"I'm… carrying one of those things?" She whispered.

"Yes," Kabuto confirmed. "That's why you had such an intimate connection with Itachi and the embryo that lives within him."

Sakura felt like her world was spinning out of control. She desperately tried to believe that Kabuto was playing a cruel joke on her, and that Yūgao was a gullible traitor.

"No…" she whispered. "No!" She glared at Kabuto. "You're lying. I don't know what you hoped for by telling me this, but I will get out of here, and I'll cut your pitiful existence short!"

The man raised an eyebrow almost bored, despite her threat. "Oh really? Why don't you take a look in the mirror?"

Sakura stared at Kabuto hard to find any give away of his intentions, but the man's face was perfectly blank.

Scowling, the rosette wobbled over to the large mirror, and observed herself. "What am I supposed to be looking for?" She asked impatiently.

"Turn around and lift your shirt," Kabuto instructed calmly.

Glaring over her back, Sakura did what she was told, and felt her breath hitch as she looked at her reflection.

On the small of her back was a decent-sized seal. Its complexity intrigued her, despite the horrifying implication that she didn't know when it was put on her, nor what it was for.

Stretching out from the center were four identical designs, each of them completely alien. Some parts held the fire symbol of her home, while others appeared to be a strange spider-hand hybrid.

Shock filled Sakura just by looking at it.

She glanced back at the two people. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kabuto stood from his seat. "That seal was activated after your encounter with Itachi, though I'm certain it was weaved into you whenever you were impregnated."

Sakura stared at him in silent horror. "How did I not know about this? Why haven't I felt the creature before?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Someone obviously went through a lot of trouble to prevent you from knowing. Your seal was meant to activate when you come into contact with other silent hosts like you. It's very similar to the one I placed on Itachi." He placed a hand under his chin. "It would explain why the embryo has only recently became activate after all this time of residing in a dormant state."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Active? What do you mean?"

The man stepped towards her. "When your mind melded with Itachi's, did you not hear voices? Did you not see **her**?"

Sakura gripped her chest it felt like something wrapped around her heart. Panic flooded her system as she imagined the parasite who resided within her taking pleasure in her tumbling emotions.

Kabuto was at her side, pouring his medical chakra into her. "You have to calm down, Sakura. You don't want to aggravate the embryo."

"I want it out of me," Sakura said. "I refuse to incubate it!"

Kabuto shook his head. "It's physically impossible," he replied. "Its placenta has most likely attached to each of your major organs. Physical removal would result in your death."

Sakura felt the breath was knocked out of her. There was really no way to remove the parasite?

Yūgao stood as well, and stepped towards them. "Sakura, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you have to guard this information very well. Your life will be in danger if the wrong people learn of the embryo you carry."

Sakura glared at Kabuto. "I don't know what makes you trust him, Yūgao-san, but I don't. Who's to say that he hasn't already informed his master?"

The man adjusted his glasses. "I have purposely withheld this information from Orochimaru-sama. If he finds out, it will most likely cost me my life, as well as yours. He wants to find a way to control these creatures, and if he manages to fully awaken the embryo within you, he may very well succeed."

Sakura narrowed hey eyes in suspicion. "Why would you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "It'd be wise if you didn't doubt my actions and motives. I'm one of the few allies you have here in Sound."

Yūgao placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, causing the younger woman to look at her. "Sakura, you have to understand that there is more at stake than you realize. The entire shinobi world will be in danger if that madman manages to control these creatures."

"Until then, you're going to have to stay here in Oto. I'll be keeping an eye on your condition, while you'll be doing whatever Orochimaru-sama instructs you to." Kabuto said.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "And that would be?"

"To try to find a way to remove the embryo from Itachi without killing him," Kabuto answered. "As you've already experienced, the seal is not one hundred percent a perfect failsafe. If your mind is not strong enough, the embryo you carry can take control of your mind, and allow its birthing to take place."

"What will happen to me if it succeeds?" Sakura asked.

"You'll die," Kabuto stated bluntly.

Surprisingly, Sakura managed to prevent herself from violently lashing out at the man.

She forcefully took deep breaths to bring back some self-control, though she was not at all pleased of the predicament she was unwillingly thrown into.

Sakura let out a long sigh as she realized that she had no other choice.

Satisfied with her somewhat acceptance of the situation, Yūgao stepped back and placed her mask on. "I need to get going, and find out what Tsunade-sama will do," she said to Kabuto.

The younger kunoichi frowned. "What will happen now between Oto and Konoha?" She asked.

Kabuto glanced at her. "You'll have to hope that your peoples' training will be enough to fend off attacks, and that Tsunade won't lead them to their deaths."

"That's why Kabuto is making sure to keep the existence of your embryo a secret. If Orochimaru finds out, your use to him will be far more than just as a political hostage," Yūgao added.

Sakura was extremely displeased of the situation. She hated the fact that she was forced into being a pawn of the tyrant Sound nin. She also didn't trust Kabuto to not have some scheme of his own.

After Yūgao left the room, Sakura turned to face Kabuto, fighting off the awkwardness. "What now?"

Kabuto walked over to the door, and held it open. "I believe it's time to properly introduce you to Itachi."


	14. Chapter 13: The Breaking Point

**Chapter 13: The Breaking Point**

Tsunade watched with hardened eyes as Uchiha Mikoto and her group of followers marched out of the village. Their leaving had confused many of the youngsters, and their newly appointed clan leaders were not pleased at being left behind to deal with the upset in balance.

Konoha suffered from their absence greatly; the civilians felt even more paranoid and worried about an impeding attack. Thankfully the young kunoichi seemed even more determined to prove their worth to their clans by finishing their training.

Standing beside the furious sannin was a saddened jinchuriki. Kushina's usual bubbly personality was darkened as she watched her good friend leave.

She sighed, and glanced at the sannin. "She finally snapped, huh?"

Tsunade remained silent as she openly glared ahead of her.

Kushina sighed once more, and stared blankly at the beautiful scenery. A dry smile wrinkled her face as she fixed her violet eyes all around.

Tsunade's description of their people being like Phoenixes rising from the ashes certainly held a pleasant and awe inspiring ring to it. Even their rebuilt village that stood out from the ruins acted as a visual reminder, yet the former will of Fire that was the life and heart of Konoha had stopped beating all of those years ago.

"Would you have gone with them if you weren't forced to stay?" Tsunade asked at last.

Kushina looked at her in surprise, before she turned away. "Our situation is different," she started softly. "I at least know that my son is somewhere out there under the protection of his mentor and father. Mikoto, however, lost everyone." Her eyes softened in pity for her dear friend.

The slug sannin hesitated, as if dreading to hear the answer. "If you were in her shoes, would you take the same course of action?"

Tsunade peered at the younger woman from the corner of her honey eyes. She was met by an impenetrable veil of red hair as Kushina's face was hidden from view.

"I… I would willingly allow the Kyuubi to take over me, as long as it meant that whoever took away my loved ones would die." She confessed.

The older woman cocked an eyebrow. "And risk killing innocent people?"

Kushina smiled darkly. "A grieving mother is capable of performing even the most unforgivable of actions."

Tsunade was unable to fight off the uncomfortable sensation she felt. If fate had been different, Kushina would have been a very dangerous and unstable enemy.

The older woman barely managed to repress a shudder at the horrible thought.

As if sensing her distress, Kushina fully looked at Tsunade and grinned. "Heh, don't have a heart attack while I'm here, baa-chan. You still have a village to run."

The slug sannin blinked rapidly to force the darker emotions away.

She managed a small smirk, and turned away from the balcony. "Don't fool yourself, Kushina. You're not that far behind me."

The red-head rolled her eyes, and followed Tsunade back into the office.

The blonde woman sat down at her chair, and sighed hopelessly at the amount of paperwork on her desk. "And to think I gave Shizune the day off today," she muttered to herself.

Kushina giggled. "I take it that you're more likely to die of mental exhaustion than by being defeated in battle."

Tsunade snorted unladylike, and grumbled to herself.

She suddenly sensed the subtle change in the air, and immediately thought of an excuse to shoo Kushina out of the room.

The red-head, however, seemed to already know as a wry smile formed on her face. "Well, I'll let you be, baa-chan." Her facial expression became more serious. "Please update me on how Mikoto and the others are doing."

Nodding in reply, Tsunade made sure the younger woman left the room before she looked away. "What happened?" She asked to the air.

Yūgao materialized from the shadows, and bowed.

Tsunade frowned. "A clone?"

The copy of the purple-haired kunoichi nodded. "It was necessary," she said. "Have you received my message?"

Tsunade's frown morphed into a displeased scowl. "Yes. I even had a little 'chat' with Orochimaru who confirmed it." Worry shone in her eyes. "How is Sakura?"

"She appeared shaken up, though she's fine considering her encounter with the Akuma." Yūgao's body abruptly tensed. "Tsunade-sama… Sakura-san has been impregnated."

The blonde woman's eyes widened, and her pupils became thin slits.

She stood up from her desk, and fumed. "That arrogant bastard! He dared to use my apprentice as an experiment?!" A guttural growl escaped from her mouth. "He knows Konoha doesn't have the manpower to fight in a war, and now we're in an even delicate situation thanks to those wannabe martyrs." She snarled.

"What does Orochimaru want?" Yūgao asked worriedly.

The slug sannin glared at the air. "Power, obviously. He founded the Land of Sound by blackmailing and killing those who opposed him. Since the former Daimyo is dead, Orochimaru lost his constant funding." The older woman cupped her chin. "If he were to take control of Konoha, Orochimaru be in the position to force the Fire Daimyo to give him whatever he wants, unless that old fool wants his death wish. After that, Orochimaru would have full control over the imports and exports from the other countries."

Yūgao nodded in understanding. "And then he'd become one of the most powerful men in the shinobi world."

A thick silence took hold of the room, each of the women were lost within their own troubled thoughts.

"It's been over a week since she's been gone. What's the status of the embryo?" Tsunade asked at last.

"From what Kabuto could muster after the scan he performed, he concluded that the embryo has been inside of Sakura-san for at least a few years." Yūgao replied.

The slug sannin looked confused. "That's impossible. She's never left Fire Country," she said.

Yūgao shook her head as if disbelieving it herself. "Whoever impregnated Sakura-san placed a seal that put the embryo in a dormant state. That would explain why not even she was aware of the entity." The purple-haired kunoichi stared nervously at the fireplace. "Sakura-san's carrying a queen."

A rather comical expression formed on the blonde woman's face. "A… queen?" She whispered in horror.

Yūgao nodded in confirmation.

The sannin's honey eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what is Kabuto doing with this knowledge?"

"The information is strictly between us and Sakura-san."

"You told Sakura?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect Sakura-san deserved to know. She… had an encounter with another like her." Yūgao defended.

The older woman glared. "Explain," she ordered impatiently.

Yūgao coughed uncomfortably. "When Sakura-san tried to escape, an entity took control over her, and led her to Uchiha Itachi's room."

"That boy you rescued?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," the purple-haired woman replied. "Whatever happened between them, it aggravated Sakura-san's seal, and she came into contact with the embryo she's carrying."

Tsunade sat back down, and cursed harshly. "If Orochimaru finds out, then we're as good as dead."

"That's why I have to remain there, watching from the shadows to make sure Kabuto doesn't do anything out of line nor inform Orochimaru of the truth."

"What's his goal? Why would he help us?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yūgao shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. If he proves to be a threat to us…," the purple-haired woman grabbed a hold of her sword.

Nodding in understanding, Tsunade felt some of her fury dissipate at the thought of having her trustworthy scout watching over Sakura.

She rubbed her temples as she soothed a developing headache. "What else happened?"

"I met with one of Minato-sama's scout. It's safe to assume that he knows that the Akuma are responsible for the recent attack on Yuga."

Tsunade placed her hands underneath her chin as she adopted a contemplative look. "This is quite a slap to the face," she commented.

"And it will continue to be so until we find a way to properly get rid of the Akuma, and rescue Sakura-san."

"Since Orochimaru supposedly doesn't know about Sakura's embryo, what does he want with her?"

Yūgao sighed. "He wants her to find a way to remove Itachi's embryo without killing him."

The blonde woman raised a delicate eyebrow. "And that four-eyed medic of his couldn't achieve that?"

Yūgao shook her head. "Orochimaru believes that you are the better medic of the two, and since Sakura-san trained directly under you, she was the next best choice."

Tsunade pinched her nose. "This is starting to make sense," she said.

The purple-haired woman cocked her head. "How so?"

The slug sannin stared at the world map on the wall. "The Akuma's attacks have been getting closer to Oto. Since Itachi has been there long before Sakura arrived, I believe that the Akuma are somehow drawn to him."

"Could he be carrying that hive's queen?" Yūgao asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "Possibly. If that's the case, then Orochimaru is desperate for Sakura to remove Itachi's embryo so that by the time the hive arrives, he'd have found a way to control them."

"The Akuma attacking Sakura makes sense. She must be carrying their rival's queen."

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed.

Yūgao's eyes widened underneath her mask. "Then Sakura and Itachi's interactions could lead to…"

"Disaster," Tsunade finished gravely.

Neither women spoke for a while as the startling reality threatened to overwhelm them.

"What… are we going to do?" Yūgao asked hesitantly.

The older woman bit her bottom lip as she thought carefully.

She looked up at the waiting scout. "It's a good thing that you stayed behind. Keep an eye on Sakura; make sure that she stays safe. I expect a report every time something unusual occurs."

"Hai," Yūgao's clone bowed, and disappeared in a cloud of thin smoke.

Tsunade sighed heavily, and placed a hand over her forehead. She summoned healing chakra to sooth the throbbing, though not even her medical expertise would help mend her broken heart.

Throughout her long life, Tsunade has dealt with pain at the loss of her loved ones. She frantically prayed that the same fate wouldn't fall upon her pink-haired apprentice.

_Sakura, please be safe_," the sannin thought worriedly about her adopted daughter.


	15. Chapter 14: Delayed Illness

**Chapter 14: Delayed Illness**

As soon as Sakura donned a pair of simple black sandals and had her hands secured with another pair of damned chakra chains, she along with Kabuto walked out of the room.

As they made their way towards wherever Itachi was waiting for them, a rampage of contrasting emotion swirled within Sakura.

First was shock after realizing that she had been carrying a parasite for so many years without knowing.

Next came fear since she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep the parasite under control, lest she were to die "birthing" it.

Blinding rage followed as Sakura fumed about anyone daring to do such a horrible thing to her.

Confusion also filled her as she wondered why she wasn't able to remember the moment she was impregnated. Also, if whomever impregnated her wanted control over the creature, why would they bother placing the seal?

Sakura's head throbbed painfully, and it felt like it was going to explode with all of the deafening thoughts and worries tormenting her fragile mind.

Her carefully neutral look would have fooled even the most observant of people.

As they continued down the seemingly never ending hallway, Sakura couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. "That Naruto guy, who is he?" She asked.

Surprisingly, a barely noticeable fond expression softened Kabuto's sharp look. "He's the apprentice of an old teammate of Orochimaru and your mentor." The softness hardened into neutrality. "I'm not sure why he's here though. If Naruto's around, then Jiraiya-sama should be as well."

Vague recognition beamed in Sakura's mind like a light bulb. "The pervert," she murmured quietly.

That time, Kabuto allowed a small smirk to wrinkle his face. "Indeed."

The rest of the trip was quiet, and shortly afterwards, they arrived in front of a familiar door.

Knocking twice, Kabuto opened the wooden door, and allowed Sakura to step in first, before he followed, and sealed the opening.

Like a deja-vu, Sakura found herself walking over to the bed, and kneeling beside it.

The rosette didn't even realize that the entity she shared her body with compelled her to lean her head onto Itachi's chest.

The man's breath hitched, and the world momentarily came to a halt.

Sakura found comfort by listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

As if something switched in her internal mechanisms, Sakura's vision became much more intense as she was able to make out normally subtle details that she had never noticed before.

She could see the small embryo resting within Itachi's chest cavity. A loving purr vibrated deep within her throat as she looked at it lovingly.

As if sensing her gaze, the embryo twirled sluggishly, though Sakura was able to feel its joy.

Both she and Itachi groaned as their respective embryos moved inside them, causing some discomfort.

Once the sensation passed, the man she was leaning on gently ran his strong hand over her scalp.

Sakura looked up to meet his swirling eyes. The sight made her smile.

A cough sounded behind her.

Instinctively, Sakura got up, and placed herself defensively in front of Itachi. She growled quiet as she assessed the threat.

The grey-haired human backed away cautiously, though it was Itachi who snapped Sakura out of it.

The rosette blinked repeatedly as she felt the Uchiha's warm chakra awaken her system. "Wha… what happened?" She asked as she glanced between the two men.

Itachi lowered his head. "I apologize. Even after all these years, I still have some challenge in controlling the embryo."

Kabuto stepped towards them. "You two will have to work on that control, especially when Orochimaru-sama or anyone else is present." He warned.

Sakura scratched her head, mentally berating herself for losing control so easily.

She looked at Itachi. "What was that thing I saw, the one who spoke in my mind?

The Uchiha looked at her, something flicked in his eyes. "Those were the memories of the mother of my embryo. She died shortly before I was impregnated."

A frown formed on the kunoichi's face. "What does she want?"

"For her hive to live again," Itachi replied.

Confused, Sakura looked at Kabuto for clarification. "It was her hive that attacked Konoha. It's unclear where she came from, nor who killed her." A contemplative look came across his face. "It'd have to have been someone extremely powerful."

Sakura felt more lost than ever. "How do you know that?" She asked Itachi.

The young man seemed to contemplate his next words. "She… it talks to me sometimes. Sharing its hive's memories, forcing scandalous suggestions into my mind."

The rosette's emerald eyes darkened with dread.

Kabuto stepped in between them. "You'll have time later to discuss more in depth about your situation. Right now, you'll have to play your part that Orochimaru-sama expects." He stared hard at Sakura. "Itach-san has an incurable disease. I haven't been able to find any ailment to help ease his suffering, though his embryo seems to be delaying its spread."

Against her will, Sakura felt worried for the Uchiha. "Is that why he's always stuck in bed?"

Itachi chuckled humorlessly. "Some days I have enough strength to go out, but most of the time I am stuck in bed." A rather blank look wiped away the fake smile. "It was not quite uncommon among my clan."

Sakura frowned. "If no other medic has been able to come up with a cure, what makes Orochimaru believe that I can?"

"You've trained directly under the great Senju Tsunade, the world's leading medic nin. Perhaps Orochimaru-sama believes that with your meddling, it'll force the embryo to come out for him to harvest." Kabuto nodded.

A disgusted look plastered itself on Sakura's face. "He's treating Itachi like slaughterers would to cattle."

The other medic nodded, as he glanced at the Uchiha. "He wants to unlock all the secrets of nature. These creatures are the greatest mystery he has ever seen."

Itachi shuffled into a sitting position. "What are we to do?" He asked.

"Orochimaru-sama is not aware that Sakura know the truth. I'll think of something later, but for now, try to be conscious of how you two act around each other," Kabuto answered.

Sakura tensed as the door opened, creaking loudly in the stale air.

She forced herself to breathe properly even as Orochimaru and that damned arrogant apprentice of him stepped into the room.

The latter person openly glared at Sakura who was more than happy to return the favor.

Noticing the subtly hostile exchange, the snake sannin chuckled. "I apologize to keep you waiting, **princess**," he mocked the title. "It seems it's that time of year when guests visit me. I take it that Kabuto has explained what you have to do for dear Itachi-kun?"

Not trusting her voice to not shout an insult that could potentially sign her death wish, Sakura merely nodded curtly.

Kabuto bowed low. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama. She's ready to begin."

The snake sannin nodded, and Kabuto removed the chakra chains.

Sakura rubbed her wrists, and barely suppressed a shudder when Orochimaru spoke. "If you use your chakra for anything other than checking on Itachi, I'll have you fed alive to Manda," he threatened.

Refusing to allow him the pleasure of seeing her fear, Sakura turned her back towards him, and faced Kabuto who stood in the other side of Itachi's bed.

The man nodded at her, and Sakura executed the hand signs for the mystic palm technique.

Strong green chakra appeared on her hands, and she scanned them all over Itachi's body.

It took an immense amount of willpower to ignore the excited whispers of the embryo inside her.

Sakura started with Itachi's head.

Concern filled her when she sensed the severe damage done to his ocular nerve and the surrounding capillaries.

Now that she recalled, Itachi's gaze didn't seem focused each time she looked at him. He seemed to be staring within her rather than at her.

Sakura's glowing hand moved onto the Uchiha's chest.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized the extent of the damage done to his alveolar. That would explain his shortness of breath.

The kunoichi swallowed thickly when her medical power hovered over Itachi's weak heart, not noticing the intense gaze Sasuke fixed upon her.

To her, it was a miracle that he was still functioning more or less normal.

Kabuto was right when he said that Itachi's embryo was keeping him alive.

Somewhat soothing her breaking heart, Sakura discovered no other symptoms in Itachi.

The glowing chakra dissipated, and she turned to face the snake sannin. "His prognosis doesn't look good," she said. "His ocular nerve is badly damage, and I wouldn't be surprised if he goes blind within the next couple of months. His lungs are also damaged, hence his shortness of breath. I assume that he fatigues easily, and has below average stamina due to the lack of proper oxygen entering his system." Sakura's eyes slightly softened. "His heart is no better either. Isn't there an available donor?"

Orochimaru shrugged rather carelessly, while Sasuke stared widely at his older brother.

"Itachi has refused a transplant. Says he doesn't want to force someone to give up their life for his," the snake sannin said.

"I won't allow you the excuse to kill an innocent soul just for the sake of my life," Itachi replied sternly.

Orochimaru shrugged once more. "Your choice."

The only female glanced nervously at the snake man.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with heartbreaking hope. "Can you save him?"

Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the younger Uchiha.

She may have thought of him as an arrogant ass, but she respected his devotion to his older brother.

"I'm not sure yet," Sakura replied honestly. "I have some ideas to help ease his suffering, though I'll have to study his condition more before I even think of having some idea of a cure."

Sasuke nodded curtly, though the rosette was able to read the thankfulness within his coal eyes.

Boldly, Sakura stared straight into Orochimaru's inhuman eyes. "I'll need to pick out some medicinal herbs to prepare some potions."

The snake sannin nodded. "Guuren will accompany you to the fields when she comes back tomorrow. Until then, we should leave to allow Itachi-kun to rest."

"Orochimaru-sama, I think Sakura-san should stay with Itachi-san," Kabuto said.

Sakura whipped her head to stare at the man incredulously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the suggestion, while Orochimaru stared coolly at Kabuto. "And why is that?"

Had Sakura been in Kabuto's place, she would have shrunk from the intensity of the snake sannin's piercing gaze.

Kabuto remained calm. "I won't be able to constantly keep an eye on Itachi's condition. Since Sakura is a talented medic, it's practical for her to stare with him at all times like a personal nurse."

"She's a Phoenix; she'll kill Itachi the moment you leave them alone," Sasuke said calmly, though he was glaring daggers at an unamused kunoichi.

Itachi wheezed a cough that quickly turned into an attack, causing Sakura to allow her medical training to take over.

She leaned Itachi onto the bed until he lay completely flat, and focused her healing chakra over his chest.

A minute went by before he calmed down, and moaned quietly.

Sakura leaned back, and nearly jumped when she realized Sasuke was standing beside her, his body language completely tense.

The younger Uchiha focused his hard eyes on hers, before they slowly softened slightly.

Sakura made sure to stare back blankly, before her focus was switched to a chuckling snake sannin.

He smiled unpleasantly at Sakura. "You are indeed very talented." Orochimaru lifted his head. "Very well, I'll have Gen set up another bed." He fixed his frightening gaze on a helpless Sakura. "I believe you're well aware of the consequences should you decide to escape or do anything to harm Itachi-kun."

Sakura nodded stiffly as she stood there awkwardly.

Satisfied with her compliance, Orochimaru gestured his head towards the door. "Come Sasuke, you still have your afternoon training to complete."

Sasuke glared at the snake sannin's back, before he switched his gaze to Sakura.

He stared at her intensely for a moment, as if trying to solve a puzzle. It made Sakura feel incredibly exposed and uncomfortable.

Finally, Sasuke nodded at her, and walked after Orochimaru.

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she held once the door quietly shut.


	16. Chapter 15: Good Medicine

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. From now on, there will be a longer gap between the updates.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Good Medicine**

Yūgao stood up from her crouched position after she released her jutsu. She didn't fully trust Kabuto to leave Sakura alone with him, and despite Itachi's best intentions, he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura from Orochimaru if the snake sannin found out the truth.

The purple-haired woman groaned in satisfaction as she cracked her neck, and stretched her stiff body.

She looked around the lively forest for any sign of trouble.

Once she deemed it clear, Yūgao made sure to suppress her chakra, before she was on the move.

The purple-haired woman made sure to stick to the shadows provided by the great trees as she made her way back to Oto.

Something in her peripheral vision caught her attention, and the woman landed on the ground.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hayate. What are you still doing here?"

The man smiled dryly. "Good to see you again," he drawled sarcastically. "How's Sakura?"

Yūgao's straight posture slumped slightly. "Things are complicated. I can't get her out on my own," she replied honestly.

Understanding flashed in Hayate's face as he placed a comforting hand on the woman's slim shoulder. "She'll be fine. The hokage's son and his mentor are presently in Oto. They'll keep Sakura safe."

Yūgao blinked in shock. "Jiraiya-sama is here? Doesn't he know Orochimaru's nature?"

A short chuckle escaped Hayate's mouth. "They were teammates once upon a time. If anyone presently in Oto knows how to handle that snake, it's Jiraiya-sama."

The purple-haired woman nodded. "That makes sense, though why are you still here? Shouldn't you report back to Hokage-sama?"

Hayate smirked. "I'm here to keep an eye on Naruto. While Jiraiya-sama is busy handling Orochimaru, he won't be able to deal with that furball of energy that kid is."

An amused smile graced Yūgao's face. "I can only imagine," she said as she removed her mask.

A faint blush painted her cheeks as Hayate stroked one gently. "We'll be spending a lot more time together." His voice took on a gruff tone. "It's been a while since you and I had one night."

Yūgao made sure to keep her face perfectly blank even as heat flushed in her abdomen. "We both have our missions, and that's what you're thinking of now?" She asked stiffly.

Hayate pressed the woman against him. "There's nothing neither of us can do now. Why don't you just allow yourself one night to relax? I've got a camp not far from here by a nice waterfall. Don't you women like that romantic scenery crap?"

Yūgao rolled her eyes, though she found Hayate's offer very tempting. _Oh, what the hell?_

She let out a quiet sigh, and hugged Hayate. "Let's go," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Hayate chuckled at her hidden impatience. He stepped back, and gently held onto one of her hands.

Together, they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she held once the door quietly shut.

She turned her attention back to Itachi as he clenched his chest.

Concerned, the rosette dropped to her knees, and placed a chakra enhanced hand over the Uchiha's chest. She willed his disturbed embryo to calm down.

Even with the force of her chakra, it wasn't enough to force the embryo to submit.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. _Stop!_

The squirming parasite abruptly halted its movement, and Itachi let out a harsh breath of relief.

The rosette gently brushed long strands of dark hair away from his sweaty forehead, pleased that his heartbeat was back to normal.

Sakura glanced up at Kabuto who was writing something in a worn leather book.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked.

The silver-haired man finished the rest of whatever he was writing, and placed the book inside his pouch. "It's my notes on Itachi's embryo. From what I've gathered over the years of observing Itachi, his embryo responds mainly to emotional stress. The results manifest themselves physically upon Itachi's body."

Sakura glanced down at said person. "Are you afraid of Orochimaru?" She asked, puzzled.

The eldest Uchiha cocked a dark eyebrow. "He's not exactly a "people person", he replied wryly.

Sakura smirked slightly, but it quickly fell to a grim expression. "Itachi," she started, "does your brother know about the embryo?"

The Uchiha immediately avoided the rosette's gaze, and that was enough to tell her.

Kabuto stepped around the bed, and stood beside Sakura. "It's best if Sasuke-san doesn't know. He's already emotionally unstable; telling him the truth might make him willing to make an unbreakable bargain with Orochimaru-sama."

Sakura's hardened eyes lost their ferocity as she witnessed the proud Uchiha's shoulders slump down slightly.

The male medic concentrated chakra to his hand, and pressed them onto Itachi's chest. "Normally it takes a lot of chakra force to subdue the embryo, yet you were able to calm it down faster than I would have." Kabuto pulled back his hand, and adopted a contemplative look. "Perhaps it's because you too host an embryo."

He was snapped from his personal reflection by the sound of knocking.

Composing himself, Kabuto straightened his posture. "Come in," he said loudly.

The wooden door opened to reveal a skinny man dressed completely in black carrying a flat bed. "Orochimaru-sama sent me to prepare a spare bed," he said.

Kabuto nodded. "Sakura-san will be staying here with Itachi-san during his treatment. Set the bed beside Itachi-san's."

Wordlessly, the black-clothed man did as instructed, and looked up at Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama also instructed for you to meet up with him in the lab."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly," the medic replied.

Without another word, the man known as Gen turned his back to them, and left the room.

Once the door was properly shut, Kabuto turned his head towards Sakura. "Orochimaru-sama may have agreed to let you stay with Itachi-san, but he'll still be taking other measures in ensuring you stay put. Please don't do something reckless that'll put this entire operation in jeopardy."

Sakura nodded in understanding, and settled in her makeshift bed. "When will you be back?"

"Most likely tomorrow morning. I have to check on Itachi anyways, and I'll be seeing you off with Guren." An amused expression lightened his dark eyes. "Try not to piss her off. She tends to turn people she doesn't like into human crystals."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Sakura said nothing.

Kabuto walked towards the door. "Have a goodnight, you two."

With that, he closed the door, leaving the two occupants alone in peace.

Sakura let out a harsh breath, and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I wonder if this is just some crazy genjutsu," she commented.

Beside her, Sakura heard Itachi snort quietly. "I sometimes wonder that too, though the embryo's movement constantly reminds me of the harsh reality."

The rosette bit her lip and twirled her fingers as she did her personal reflection. "Itachi," she started softly, "can we really trust Kabuto?"

Sakura heard the elder Uchiha breathe deeply, and exhale slowly. "The only person in Oto I trust is my brother. Regardless of his intentions, Kabuto knows better than to double cross me," he replied surely.

Sakura turned her head towards him. "It seems to me that Kabuto fears Orochimaru more than you."

"Indeed," Itachi agreed, "but the sharingan is more feared than some controlling fanatic wanting to uncover the secrets of nature."

Sakura turned her attention to the ceiling, and felt her eyelids droop lower. "If you say so," she muttered.

Sakura heard some ruffling noises coming from Itachi's bed. "Get some sleep. From now on, you'll always have to be on your guard."

Nodding slightly, Sakura pulled the blanket over her, and shifted in her makeshift bed until she found a comfortable position.

Without hesitation, her emerald eyes closed, and Sakura lost herself to the dream world.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a jerk when an audible knocking came from the door.

Without waiting for permission to enter, the door opened and revealed Kabuto who stepped in. "Get up. Sakura-san, you're expected to meet Guren in the training area after breakfast."

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes. "I'm going to be alone with her?" She asked.

Kabuto nodded. "Don't worry, Sakura-san. Guren is a devoted follower of Orochimaru. He strictly instructed that no harm should befall you, though, she will kill you if you try to escape." He said, amusement not fully hidden beneath his cool tone.

Grunting quietly, Sakura rose from her warm bed, and awkwardly stretched her upper body before standing up.

She glanced over at the bed beside her, her eyes softening as she watched Itachi sleep.

As if sensing her reluctance to leave, Kabuto spoke. "He'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him until you come back."

After a good look over of the sleeping Uchiha, Sakura turned her back to him, and walked over to Kabuto.

The older medic opened the door once more, and allowed Sakura to pass first.

After quietly closing the door, Kabuto led Sakura to a private breakfast hall where only the top followers of the snake sannin were permitted to dine.

The young Phoenix found it ironic that she was taken there.

Kabuto accompanied Sakura in the quick meal, and they soon made their way to the outdoor training room.

Sakura's eyes winced at the sudden exposure to sunlight, and had to cover her face with a hand.

"About time you got here," a feminine voice called out.

Both medics turned to face the owner of the voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in focus as a young woman a bit older than herself walked towards them. Her beautiful dark eyes were narrowed in dislike as she stared at Kabuto. "Is she the one?"

The rosette mentally noted with some amusement how Kabuto seemed to pretend that the other woman wasn't there as he looked at Sakura. "Yes," he said. "You're to escort her to the fields, and guard her as she picks the necessary herbs."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "You're not going to restrict my chakra flow?"

A small smirk graced the man's face. "Not this time, luckily for you. Orochimaru-sama is confident that you are smart enough to understand the consequences of your disobedience."

Sakura stared blankly at him, though inwardly she was annoyed at being at the expense of their dark humor.

Guuren smirked nastily, before she gestured in the opposite direction. "Let's get going, shall we?" She said as she threw an empty basket at Sakura. "We wouldn't want to keep Kabuto standing for too long. It's not good for his back."

The rosette huffed indignantly when the older woman pushed her not so gently in front.

Grumbling to herself, Sakura began walking forward and held the basket out front.

The two woman walked in silence for a while. Sakura admired the beautiful scenery as exotic plants and animals flourished around.

Like a dark cloud covering all of the sunlight, the rosette's slightly cheerful mood lessened as the younger Uchiha came into view.

He was sitting on a tree branch, and observed the two women quietly as they walked closer.

Guuren noticed him as well. "Uchiha, what are you doing here?"

The man shrugged, as if not wanting to waste energy speaking.

Sakura discreetly rolled her eyes. "Are you planning on making it a habit to stalk me?"

Sasuke focused his intense gaze on her, and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm making sure that you don't do anything to harm Itachi."

Sakura's frown softened. "I won't harm your brother. I promise," she said quietly.

The Uchiha's scrutiny lessened and was replaced with confusion.

Guuren interrupted the staring contest as she stepped forward. "We've got things to do, Uchiha." She turned to face Sakura. "Get going, Phoenix."

"I'm coming," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him quietly as he jumped down, and gestured with his head towards the field.

Deciding to ignore his presence, Sakura walked past him, and was followed by her two "escorts".

The trio arrived within minutes at the field, and Sakura couldn't help but suck in a breath at the beautiful sight.

Colorful flowers and plants were scattered all around as brightly colored hummingbirds and butterflies fed off of their nectar.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled Sakura away from her awe.

She knelt by a patch of beautiful pink flowers, and gathered some in her basket. Their proprieties would help immensely with Itachi's cardiac problems.

Sakura made her way towards a patch of poppies as they were good for treating that nasty whooping cough of Itachi.

The rosette was about to pick out some Sage, when a shadow fell over her.

"What are those for?" A deep voice rumbled.

Looking up, Sakura saw the young Uchiha tower over her. His black eyes scanned the flowers as if trying to detect hidden poisons.

Sakura spoke as she placed the needed quantities into the steadily growing basket. "Sage is helpful for head pains, hoarseness and coughs.[1] With his alveolar being damaged, Itachi has a hard time breathing, and all the coughing puts a lot of strain on his throat."

"You're just treating the symptoms. I thought you were going to find a cure."

Sakura clenched her teeth, but quickly forced herself to calm down. "I said that I'd need more time to study his condition before I can even think of coming up with a cure. For now, all I can do is ease Itachi's discomfort."

"Hm." Sasuke grunted, but stepped away.

Glad for the pleasant quiet, Sakura made her way to the next patch of plants when a chill ran through her body.

Acting instinctively, the rosette had to jump back abruptly as a barely seen senbon pierced the part of grass where she formally stood.

Setting down the basket, Sakura adopted a defensive posture and looked around for the enemy.

Guuren made a "tsk" noise. "Cowards. They couldn't even aim properly," she commented as part of her arm crystalized.

Sakura couldn't help but glance curiously at the first sign of the dark-haired woman's bloodline. If it had been any other time, Sakura would have asked Guren for crystal samples. Not that she would have allowed it…

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke stood in front of her defensively, and took out his katana.

Ignoring his weird behavior, the rosette looked around her as she tried to find even the subtlest sign of something out of place.

Her keen ears picked up the sound of swishing, and she pushed the young Uchiha to the ground as a shower of senbon flew where their heads used to be.

Sakura quickly got off of a slightly annoyed Uchiha, and turned her head to face Guren.

The older woman effortlessly blocked the senbon with her crystalized arm, and back flipped over to Sakura and Sasuke. "What a joke. These people are harder worth being called shinobi."

"Now that wasn't very nice," a male voice said.

The trio put their backs to one another as they looked around for the enemy.

Answering their mental wishes, a group of over ten shinobi stepped out from their various hiding places.

Many of them were eyeing Sakura and Guren with excitement, while others were more reserved and cautious.

A few of the horny ones catcalled. "Hey there gorgeous, want to have fun with me?"

"I've always liked exotic girls," a bulky man said as he eyed a frowning Sakura.

Guren smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have higher tastes than your type."

Without another word, Guren performed hand signs, and disappeared, only to reappear in front of the horny men. "Crystal style: Hexagonal Shuriken Wild Dance."

Vast amounts of crystal shuriken shot out from her body, and pierced many of the enemy shinobi.

The ones who didn't die on impact were cut off from their screaming by a fast Uchiha who cut through their dwindling ranks with his katana, barely visible to the naked eye.

Realizing that they bit off more than they could chew, some of the shinobi tried to run, only to come face to face with a smiling Sakura.

Her eyes flared in barely suppressed anger as she focused thin chakra to her fingers. "I don't appreciate being spoken of as a piece of meat. It'd do you well to remember that."

A fat man tried to play brave as he glanced at his scared companions. "What are you fools pissing your pants for? She's just a frail girl!"

Sakura's smile turned wicked as she reappeared in front of the fat man, and sliced his throat open.

He didn't even have time to scream, before the raging rosette moved on to her next victim.

She made sure not to kill the rest of the men. Instead, she sliced through their limbs, incapacitating them.

The area silenced awkwardly after the men lost their voices.

Sakura released the chakra scalpels, and looked around.

Guren and Sasuke didn't show mercy to their opponents, and the green grass was splattered with crimson.

Sakura spotted her picked flowers, and walked over to them.

As the medic leaned down to grab her basket, she noticed the young Uchiha supporting his right arm.

Remembering the damage she inflicted during their previous battle, Sakura stood up, and walked over to him.

The young man eyed her warily as Sakura stopped in front of him.

Wordlessly, she stretched out her hand, and gestured to Sasuke's arm.

He stared at her hard for a moment, before he held it out.

Sakura focused chakra in her hand, and held it over Sasuke's weakened limb.

The two shinobi stood quietly, only the faint humming sound of Sakura's chakra transfer added some melody to the gentle breeze.

As Sakura concentrated on her task, she didn't notice the slightly intrigued look the young Uchiha was giving her.

At last, Sakura mended the last layer of muscle, and politely stepped back.

The young Uchiha moved and stretched his healed arm as an experiment, before he nodded in thanks.

Sakura returned the gesture, and glanced at the unconscious bodies of the foreign nin. "What are you going to do with them?" She asked.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the Uchiha shrug carelessly. "Orochimaru's lapdogs can go fetch them. Besides, they're not leaving any time soon."

Sakura stifled a snort. "They weren't much of a challenge," she remarked as she looked back at the Uchiha.

He gave her such intense look as if he was trying to peer into her soul. His onyx eyes seemingly shimmered in the sunlight.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in discomfort as she waited for him to make a move.

Sasuke blinked, and the intensity of his gaze was smothered. "Hmm, you fight well for a woman," the young Uchiha drawled lazily.

The Phoenix kunoichi lifted a delicate eyebrow at the man's comment.

He stared at her coolly, before he turned his back. "If you have what you need, then we should get back. These forests are especially dangerous at night." With that, he began to walk away.

The rosette blinked as she stood rooted in her spot.

Her eyes darkened with annoyance. "Ass," Sakura murmured quietly as she glared at the man's retreating back.

She turned her head to face Guren when she heard the older woman snigger as she stepped forward. "Complimenting people is like trying to swallow a large pill, for him," the dark-haired woman commented. "It's rather a surprise that he went out of his way to compliment you."

Sakura rolled his eyes. "I may have showed him that his birth name alone is not enough to garner respect from people."

Guren chuckled lowly. "I heard about your little "disagreement". I wish I could have seen Uchiha get his ass wiped on the floor."

Sakura glanced at the older woman in curiosity who met her gaze in humor.

Despite being on opposing sides, the two women shared a smirk at the expense of the young Uchiha.

Guren held out the basket full of medicinal herbs. "We shouldn't displease his "royal majesty", she remarked sarcastically.

Snorting quietly, Sakura took the basket, and the two women followed the Uchiha, completely unaware of the eyeless gazes fixed upon them.

* * *

[1] .


	17. Chapter 16: Golden Surprise

**Chapter 16: Golden Surprise**

Yūgao carefully untangled her limbs from the sleeping man's firm hold.

She smiled when Hayate let out a low groan, and rolled onto his back, his breathing evened out once more.

Yūgao placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead, and quietly picked up her clothing and got dressed, placing her mask on.

She carefully slid out of the tent, and breathed in the fresh humid air.

The purple-haired woman would have enjoyed spending the day exploring the beautiful scenery, but her duties as a Phoenix kunoichi overruled that fantasy.

After securing her weapon's pouch and suppressing her chakra, Yūgao took to the trees, and went towards the area of destruction she saw when she first arrived in Oto.

The journey only took fifteen minutes, and Yūgao landed elegantly onto the rubble covered ground.

She scanned the area with experience-keened eyes, hoping to find something that would hint to the hive's location.

The steadily rising sun allowed more details to come to light that Yūgao hadn't originally noticed the night she arrived.

There were scratch marks on various trees, though what caught her attention were the deep grooves that slithered on the ground.

Yūgao's brown eye's narrowed in victory. _So they left a track_, she mused to herself.

Parts of it were obscured or completely removed due to the surrounding devastation, but there were enough bits of the tracks to make out the general direction they were heading.

Smiling in satisfaction, Yūgao ran at a steady pace as she followed the tracks.

At some point, she had to jump onto the trees, her visual cues being the occasional gathering of solidified Akuma slobber.

The trail led the woman northwards of Oto, towards the deep forests of the former Land of Rice Fields. By then, the sun had raised significantly across the blue sky.

From atop of the highest tree, Yūgao was able to make out the faint outline of the distant coast.

The trail abruptly ended at a cliff fall at the outskirts of the dense patch of trees.

Yūgao looked around in confusion, before she landed on the ground.

Some slobber was present on the ground, yet it simply stopped at the edge.

Glancing down, the purple-haired woman immediately noticed a human-sized hole formed within the rock.

_That's most likely not the hive's main entrance,_ she thought.

Using her chakra to keep a firm grip on the rock, Yūgao slid down the side like a snowboarder would a mountain.

She slowed down her descent, and slid into the man-sized hole.

Yūgao shook off the dust from her body, and examined the space in front of her.

The current position of the sun didn't allow much light to penetrate the awkward entrance.

In an act of discreet caution, Yūgao carefully sent out part of her chakra outwards to see if she could sense something.

After a minute or so of nothing detected, she withdrew her presence and stared hard at the black abyss in front of her.

Yūgao sighed inwardly. _Why do I always get put into these situations?_

Shaking away any hesitation, Yūgao took out one of her swords, and cautiously made her way forward.

When she pierced through the black veil, she kept one hand on the wall to have some sense of her bearings.

Yūgao squeezed her eyes shut as she continued forward, and abruptly stopped when she felt a drop in front of her.

Her chocolate eyes opened, and she took in the view with her newly-adjusted sight.

The narrow hole opened up to a large cave area, with multiple stalactites growing down from the ceiling.

It was eerily quiet, and held a cold atmosphere to it.

Yūgao couldn't help but shiver in dreaded anticipation.

Despite her instincts telling her to get out of there, Yūgao let out a sharp breath and dropped down.

She stayed in a kneeling position as she waited for some sort of disturbance.

After a moment, Yūgao slowly stood up, and walked forward, her eyes observing every detail around her.

Her sensitive ears only picked up the sound of water dripping onto the cold ground.

As she stepped around a large boulder, a thin rivet of water came into view

Yūgao blinked in surprise when she found a dead toad laying right by it, its tiny body having been shredded by what could only have been an Akuma.

The kunoichi took a closer look, and immediately recognized the barely legible markings on the poor creature's stomach. _What's he doing here?_ She thought in confusion.

"Poor guy didn't stand a chance," a voice emanated.

Yūgao flinched violently, and swung her body around with her sword held out.

A quiet chuckle was her response. "Relax, young Phoenix. I'm an ally."

Yūgao heard faint footsteps before a tall figure came from around the corner.

Her posture slightly relaxed when she recognized the newcomer.

She immediately bowed. "Forgive me, Jiraiya-sama. I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Neither did I," the toad sannin replied. "What's your name?"

"Uzuki Yūgao," she repied.

Jiraiya grunted in confirmation. "I know that you and I are searching for the same thing."

"I thought you were in Oto."

"I technically am. This me is just a clone," the man said.

"How did you even find this place?" Yūgao asked.

Jiraiya gave a small smirk. "Same way as you, I imagine. I followed the trail." The amusement was wiped clean off of his face. "They're getting closer to Oto. I bet it won't be long before they attack the village."

Worry filled Yūgao. She didn't want another village, despite its ruler's black heart, to be destroyed. Too many lives had fallen to the Akuma.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Jiraiya offered a small smile. "But you and I will stop them before they can harm anyone else."

His comment had a comforting effect on Yūgao, who nodded and gripped her sword tighter. "Let's get going."

Nodding in agreement, the middle-aged man led the way deeper into the cave.

The further they went in, the warmer the air became.

"We're getting closer," Jiraiya commented.

In respond, Yūgao's grip on her sword tightened even more, and she readied her chakra.

The two shinobi stepped out into another open space, yet the walls were unnaturally smooth.

Yūgao looked around in confusion. "The walls look like they're man made," she commented.

"Which means that either this used to be a secret lair for a different purpose, or it was built exclusively for these creatures," Jiraiya said.

He stepped forward, and knocked on the wall.

His eyes narrowed. "There's another room behind this."

Abruptly, the hairs on the back of Yūgao neck stood on end, and low hissing filled the room.

She backed up towards Jiraiya. "It seems that they found us first," she said.

The man snorted. "About time. I got tired of looking around."

The two shinobi stood back-to-back, all the while the hissing evolved into growls and slashing noises.

Without warning, a solid body slammed into Yūgao, knocking the wind out of her as she skidded across the ground.

A loud shriek caused the purple-haired woman to wince as it rang loudly in her eardrums.

More growling followed, though they were quickly turned into agonized shrieks.

The kunoichi quickly reached for her dropped sword that lay in front of her face.

She let out a gasp of surprise when she was lifted up.

Yūgao whipped her head around, and was met with the sight of Jiraiya.

"They seem to be leaving you alone," he remarked.

"The Akuma are a female-exclusive species that attack only men," Yūgao replied.

A dry smirked wrinkled the man's face. "Well, I'm in luck. For once, the ladies are actually paying attention to me.

One of the larger Akuma slapped its thick tail onto the ground, creating an indent.

As if instinctively, both parties of human and alien launched at each other.

Yūgao jumped into the air, and drew her sword in a circular pattern.

The Akuma were powerless as they were quickly slashed to pieces without even realizing it.

The kunoichi made sure to avoid their lethal blood.

From the corner of her eye, Yūgao saw the toad sannin struggle with four of the bigger creatures.

"Jiraiya-sama, they're vulnerable to fire techniques!" Yūgao shouted.

Trusting her judgment, the white-haired man jumped back, and executed some hand signs. He sucked in a deep breath. "Fire released: Big Flame Bullet."

He blew out a long, thick veil of scorching fire towards the creatures.

They didn't have time to get out of the way, and the cave was deafened with their cries as they were burnt alive.

Even a battle-hardened kunoichi like Yūgao couldn't help but wince at their way to die.

Jiraiya closed his mouth, and turned his attention towards the far wall.

He ran towards it, but was cut off by a trio of the smaller Akuma.

The man tried to run past them, but was intercepted by the creatures once more.

Realization flashed in his eyes. "Trying to keep me away from the wall, huh?"

He quickly gathered raw chakra in his palm, and forced it into a swirling pattern.

As soon as it was ready, Jiraiya launched himself over the creatures, and aimed for the wall behind them. "Rasengan!"

The toad sannin's attack caused the cave wall to collapse, and revealed a separate chamber.

At first, steam flew out and obscured Yūgao's view.

Angry shrieks emanated from all around, and the steam dissipated in the cooler air.

Yūgao's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the frail body hanging from the ceiling.

It met her gaze with its dark eyes, and let out a low hiss.

Jiraiya released a sharp breath, causing the creature to direct its attention to him.

The man's small eyes narrowed even further. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Guren arrived back at the base by early afternoon.

To her annoyance, Sakura was blindfolded by a cackling Guren who found amusement in the younger woman's displeasure.

Sakura heard some rattling as if the Earth was moving, before she was pushed forward to walk.

The rosette found it awkward at some points, and nearly stumbled over some random jabs in the ground.

Her displeasure only increased at the sound of Guren's giggling.

"Where are you guys going?" A loud voice asked.

Sakura felt a hand grip her arm, and force her to stop.

She heard the Uchiha scowl quietly. "You again?"

Footsteps echoed closer to the group.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," the same voice remarked sarcastically.

Sakura tensed as she felt hands grip at the back of her head.

She heard a "tsk" sound right by her ear. "How rude of you to blindfold this poor woman."

Sakura merely blinked when the oppressive blindfold was removed, and she came face-to-face with a familiar blond.

He grinned. "Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto. Pleased to meet ya!" He introduced himself and held out a hand.

Feeling awkward, Sakura lightly shook the blond man's warm, calloused hand. _He's a hard worker_, she mentally noted.

Naruto's smile widened even more. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

Sasuke stepped forward, and took a firm hold of Sakura's slender wrist. "Her name isn't any of your business. She has duties to attend to."

The blonde man's cheerful façade darkened with dislike. "Jeesh, I didn't know that she was off limits, your royally pain in the ass."

Guren let out a sharp laugh. "Ha! I like this kid," she commented.

Meanwhile, Sakura felt a vein on her forehead throb in annoyance as the two young men glared each other down.

She harshly yanked her wrist out of the Uchiha's grip, and glared at both men. "My name is Sakura, and I don't appreciate being regarded as a property whose owner can be changed by a new victor." She focused her glare on Sasuke. "I agreed to help your brother because I had no other choice, **not** because it's my 'duty'. And you," she stared at Naruto, "if you think your playful charisma will pick up any girl, you're sullenly mistaken."

Embarrassed, the blond man rubbed the back of his head. "Erm, sorry, Sakura-chan."

Unlike Naruto, the young Uchiha appeared almost bored at Sakura's outburst.

Huffing to herself, Sakura jabbed his chest. "You're going to show me to Itachi's room so I can get started on the potions."

Seeing that Sasuke was still busy glaring at the blond man, Sakura's eyes darkened in barely contained anger. "**Now**."

Appearing annoyed, the young Uchiha scowled at Naruto, and walked past him.

The Phoenix kunoichi took that as her cue to follow him.

Behind them, Sakura grimaced in horror after hearing Guren's comment. "They would make a cute couple," she joked while chuckling.

Sakura heard Sasuke grit his teeth, before he quickened his pace as if wanting to get out of the infuriating woman's sight faster.

Shortly afterwards, Guren's chuckling faded away, and a much welcomed silence took over.

Sakura held onto the basket tightly, and thought over what potions she'd make.

The walk to Itachi's room didn't last long, and the duo stopped in front of his door.

Sasuke knocked twice, and only entered when he heard a quiet "come in".

To Sakura's surprise, the young Uchiha held out the door for her like a gentlemen, and closed it once they went stepped in.

They both walked towards the center, and stood there waiting for some cue.

Kabuto stood up from his work a bit behind the grand bed. "Ah, back already, Sakura-san? I've prepared a working area for you to organize the ingredients." He gestured to where he was at.

Nodding in understanding, Sakura made her way over, and glanced at the sleeping elder Uchiha. "How is he?" She asked as she placed the basket on the wooden table.

The older medic stood in front of the bed. "He's been doing well this morning; just a faint episode of weakness, but he'll regain his strength once he's rested."

"You mean he didn't sleep well last night?" Sakura asked.

"Wouldn't you know? You were there with him," Sasuke commented strangely.

The rosette glanced at him with a guarded look as she tried to decipher the younger Uchiha's intention.

He stared back coolly, yet the lack of reaction unnerved Sakura more than she'd ever admit.

"Sakura, you're back," a deep voice said quietly.

Sakura broke her stare off with Sasuke, and focused on the elder Uchiha. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she scanned him with a chakra infused hand.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm not as well as I should be, yet I'm no worse."

Sakura frowned at his careless answer, yet she wondered if it was just a brave façade put on for the sake of his younger brother.

She walked back to the table, and began to organize the flowers she brought back. "I'll need a pot of water," she said.

Sakura heard Kabuto go into the bathroom, and turn the water on, before coming out.

He placed a pot full of cold water on the far end of the table.

Sakura glanced at it. "I'll need it boiled."

"I'll handle it," Sasuke said.

Surprised, Sakura watched in silence as the younger Uchiha blew a thin, concentrated stream of fire over the pot.

The water began to boil soon afterwards.

As Sasuke tended to the water, the rosette cleaned the sage leaves, and placed one in a tea cup.

Once the water was boiled, she poured some into the cup, and set it aside.

Sakura focused her attention on the foxglove, and set them aside for later usage.

Same thing happened with the poppies.

For a while, the rosette even forgot that she was alone until Kabuto spoke. "Sasuke-san, shouldn't you be heading to the training area for your session with Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hm," the Uchiha so gratefully "graced" Kabuto with an answer.

With her back towards him, Sakura allowed herself to roll her eyes at his rather obnoxious behavior.

Once the tea was ready, Sakura carefully picked it up along with an empty cup, and walked over to the bed.

She handed the hot cup to Itachi. "Gurgle it well, making sure that it wets your throat, and then spit it out." She instructed.

Nodding in understanding, the elder Uchiha took a good sip without flinching from the heat, and swirled the liquid around his mouth.

After a minute, he spat it out into the empty cup.

Satisfied, Sakura took both cups, and walked back to her station. "That was sage that I just gave you. It'll help with that awful cough of yours."

She heard the younger Uchiha walk towards his brother. "Do you need anything from me, Nii-san?" He asked in slight concern.

"I'm fine Sasuke," Itachi replied. "You should head to your training."

Sakura could feel the intense gaze that she knew was directed by Sasuke.

"I'll be fine," the elder Uchiha reassured. "You may visit me when your training session is over."

"Sakura-san and I will watch over your brother until then," Kabuto added.

"Hm," Sasuke said.

He walked towards the door, and with one final look, the younger Uchiha left the room.

Sakura let out a quiet breath. "Thought he'd never leave," she murmured to herself.

"Sasuke is very protective of his brother. He's killed those whom tried to hurt Itachi-san without second thought," Kabuto commented.

Sakura snorted unladylike. "So even his black heart can feel love."

"Do not let Sasuke-san's façade fool you; deep down, he is just as human as the rest of us."

"At least like the majority," Sakura remarked as her thoughts focused on the snake sannin.

Her face took on a contemplative look. "Why do you trust me? How do you know that I'm not planning on killing you?"

Itachi met her gaze calmly. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so the first time we met." His coal eyes shined beautiful in the candlelight. "I sensed your inner pain; I understand your prejudice, but you are a caring person. I respect that."

Sakura felt the blood in her veins turn to ice at his statement. She felt violated that Itachi was able to read her on such an intimate and personal level.

The elder Uchiha realized his mistake, and tried to speak, but abruptly froze.

Sakura's body stopped moving as well. All she could focus on was the intense screaming that resonated in her mind.

She clenched her teeth to prevent a cry from escaping, and she grasped her head as she knelt beside the bed.

Sakura felt like she was being burnt alive, yet she was relieved that the abomination was dying.

_What abomination?_ She wondered.

As if answering her question, images of a grotesque humanoid creature with golden skin and horrific eyes. Its shriek was a combination of animalistic, yet human as well.

_Kill! Burn the abomination! It cannot be allowed to live! _

For a moment, Sakura wasn't sure whether it was the parasite that resided within her that spoke, or if it was her own mental voice.

_Find its creator. Destroy it as well! _

Sakura suddenly regained control of her senses, and looked around her.

Itachi was breathing heavily, while Kabuto observed the two youngsters with hardened, yet curious eyes.

Sakura met Itachi's gaze, and the same thought passed through their minds. _What was that thing?_


	18. Chapter 17: The Enemy of My Enemy Is My

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm back in class, and it's taking a major chunk out of my time. Needless to say, the updating time will be longer.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Enemy of My Enemy Is My…**

Yūgao stared in paralyzed horror at the chained creature.

It breathed shallowly, its emaciated body exposed the ribs as they slid up and down with each breath.

Beside her, the toad sannin let out a sharp breath. "What in the devil is that thing?" He asked in disbelief.

The creature's shockingly human-like eyes observed them coldly.

Looking downwards, Yūgao noticed that it had no defined sexual organs. Its hands and feet were human-like, minus the long claws that protruded from them. It also lacked tail unlike the Akuma.

Overall, it looked like a freak-show hybrid between human and something out of a horror story.

Shaking the two shinobi from their daze were the surviving Akuma who hissed and snapped their jaws at the creature.

In return, the chained creature hissed lowly in warning.

Studying the hostile exchange carefully, the toad sannin's black eyes darkened even more in comprehension. "I understand," he said. "These demons weren't trying to protect the creature from us. They couldn't force the wall down on their own, so they provoked us to do so for them."

Yūgao let out a shaky breath. "If that's the case, then what will they do?"

Answering her question, the remaining Akuma roared in challenge, and galloped to the chained abomination.

Yūgao was stunned as the Akuma jumped onto the much larger creature, and began to attack it.

The abomination let out a weak moan as it struggled to throw the slim Akuma off of it.

The purple-haired woman blinked in amazement. "They're attacking it," she commented more to herself.

"Most likely they find it to be a bigger threat than us, and want to take it out while it's vulnerable," Jiraiya remarked.

One small Akuma shrieked as the golden creature managed to take a hold of it in its mouth, and crushed it. The powerless Akuma gurgled, and went still.

Bizarrely, the abomination shook the corpse all around, spraying droplets of acidic blood.

"What is it doing?" The toad sannin asked.

Confused as well, the purple-haired woman looked down as she saw the corrosion marks on the stone floor. She looked up at the smoke coming off of the metal chains.

Yūgao's eyes widened in horror as she realized the danger. "Kami-sama, it's trying to melt the chains!"

The toad sannin let out an aggravated sound, and focused chakra to his hair, turning the soft strands into piercing needles.

The Akuma continued to bite and claw at the creature, but the acidic blood had already weakened the chains enough for them to droop lower. They rattled violently as the creature shook its mobile body part around.

Jiraiya crouched on all fours. "Time to end this," he stated.

The former Anbu member whipped her head to face the sannin. She held a hand out. "Jiraiya-sama, wait…"

Yūgao was unable to finish as the needle-like hair were shot out from the sannin's head, and pierced both the creature and the Akuma.

The weakened metal chains snapped as several needles struck through them.

The mass of nightmarish creatures fell to the ground in a disorganized pile.

Three Akuma jumped out, and bared their teeth as their tails flickered behind them restlessly.

The abomination slowly stood up, and moaned as it struggled to stand up.

Fat droplets of dark green blood poured downwards from its numerous wounds.

The Akuma hissed in warning, yet backed off slightly.

Yūgao gritted her teeth in frustration. "Come on, you damn demons. If you can destroy entire villages, you can definitely kill this thing!"

The Akuma growled in displeasure, but heeded the woman's words and jumped at the creature.

It screamed as it crashed to the ground, yet it managed to kick off one Akuma and sent it flying into the opposite wall.

The dark demon crashed with a loud crunching sound, and fell to the ground lifelessly.

Its remaining siblings let out a mourning shriek that was quickly cut off by more crunching sounds.

Yūgao couldn't believe that as strong and ruthless as the Akuma were, they were literally squished like insects by a barely breathing creature.

The former Anbu's heart accelerated as the golden monster stood up on abnormally skinny legs that seemed impossible to support the creature's weight.

It stared straight into Yūgao's brown eyes, causing her to freeze.

The creature started walking towards her, its heavy footsteps shook the ground.

Yūgao's mind screamed at her to move, yet she felt like staring into those cold, animalistic eyes trapped her in a genjutsu where she was immobile.

The toad sannin tackled the creature, and they both fell rather painfully against the stone ground.

The struggling snapped Yūgao out of her paralysis, and she immediately ran towards the commotion with her trusty sword.

She let out a battle cry as she struck both swords through the creature's shoulders just as it pushed Jiraiya off.

It screamed, and some of the blood sprayed onto Yūgao's face.

Horrified, she quickly rubbed her cheeks with her glove, yet she didn't feel any pain.

More roaring prevented her from reflecting more about the apparently non-acidic blood.

She looked up to see the golden monster aim its massive claw at her.

The purpled-haired woman let out a sharp cry as her flesh was ripped upon.

She fell to the ground, yet the creature was tackled once again before it could do her more harm.

Yūgao leaned her torso upwards, and held a hand against her most severe wound to try to control the blood flow.

Her breathing became labored as she stared with dilated eyes at the terrible view.

"Run! Get out of here!" Jiraiya's clone yelled as he struggled to hold the grotesque creature down.

The creature let out a shriek that almost sounded like a human crying as it flailed wildly.

With a final horrified glance, Yūgao hurriedly pushed herself up, and ran as if the devil itself was chasing her.

She nearly slid a few times on her dripping blood from the nasty scratch on her upper arm, and the cut along her side. Her lungs burned with the strain, but Yūgao forced herself to keep running.

Her blood turned to ice as her body vibrated with the intense sound wave of the creature's roar.

For the first time in a while, Yūgao felt true fear for her life. Stingy tears began to form as she let out a terrified cry when the cave wall shook with the impact as the creature slammed into it.

It growled loudly, though new shrieks overpowered it as more Akuma showed up.

Ironically, Yūgao owned her escape to them as the demons threw themselves onto the taller creature, clawing, and biting off chunks of flesh.

The animalistic screams would forever haunt the former Anbu agent.

Yūgao managed to crawl back out of another opening, and nearly cried with joy at the sight of nature.

She wobbly stood up, and ran forward, not knowing where she was heading.

She kept on going for a new minutes, before luck showed up for the woman in the form of Hayate.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in Yūgao's appearance. "What the hell happened to you?!" He demanded.

The purple-haired woman's vision blurred, and she kept her mouth shut as she fought a strong wave of nausea. "Monsters… Jiraiya-sama….kill…" she blabbered.

Yūgao violently began to cough out blood, and collapsed to the ground.

She weakly clawed outwards as she felt someone raise her head to rest on something soft.

She coughed out the remainder blood, and breathed heavily.

"Relax, girl, I'm here," Hayate's smooth, deep voice resonated.

Yūgao felt calm as she listened to the steady heartbeat of her lover.

With all of the day's stress pressing down on her, the woman at last gave into the dark embrace of the abyss.

* * *

Senju Tsunade downed her third shot of sake within a quarter of an hour. She let out a miserable sigh, before glancing out of the open window.

Earlier that day, the recently rescued villagers were told the truth of what happened to their home. Needless to say, they didn't handle it well.

A good portion of them demanded to be returned to their village so that they could arrange proper burials for their deceased loved ones.

Others believed that Konoha was responsible for the destruction, and three women clumsily tried to stab at Tsunade with pocket knives. They were escorted out of the room without much disturbance.

The ones were believed Konoha saved them from a similar fate were grateful, and wished to integrate into the Phoenix society. Twenty women would join the Phoenix ranks.

The slug sannin let out another sigh, and rubbed her throbbing forehead.

She was scared to death about her beloved apprentice's safety. Tsunade cursed herself for sending the young Phoenix off to investigate in that damned snake's lands. She should have sent someone less likely to be a target.

The queen was also worried about the embryo that Sakura carried. From what Yūgao reported, the seal was starting to weaken, and the cunning little bastard that plagued Sakura's body was testing the waters.

If the seal failed altogether, then the birthing process would take place, and could kill Sakura. Any hope for survival would be low, and Sakura hadn't yet managed to activate the…

Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of soft knocking.

She loosened her stiff muscles as she leaned back in her chair. "Come in."

Immediately, the door opened to reveal the familiar sight of Tsunade's dead lover's niece.

The slug sannin went straight to business. "Any word from them?"

Shizune nodded. "Hai. The clan leaders are momentarily stationed at the Valley of the End. The plan on beginning their investigation at the latest attack site."

Tsunade hummed quietly. "Yugakure."

The dark-haired woman nodded again. "Yes. Aburame-san's insects have sensed abnormal chakra readings around the area. It's expected, as the Akuma are still around, but there's also human chakra."

"Are there possible survivors that we missed?" Tsunade asked.

"It is possible, though with the weak emission of human chakra, it's more probable that they are already hosts, and will be birthing more Akuma young soon."

The slug sannin frowned. "They're a pest we need to get rid of."

"The clan leaders will eliminate any Akuma threat they find. It's all we can do for now," Shizune offered.

Tsunade made an agreeing sound, and stood up to walk to the window. "All my life has full of tragedy. My grandfather died during one of countless wars that happened within my lifetime. My brother was killed by an explosion on his first mission as a Leaf shinobi; he just turned 12. I couldn't save your uncle from bleeding to death during the Second Shinobi World War. Now Sakura's in that snake's hands, and there's not a damn thing I can do!"

The queen let out a chocked sob as she clenched the window sill until her knuckles turned white.

She nearly jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade refused to look at the younger woman.

"Sakura-san is a strong woman. If anyone can survive through this, it's her. You taught her yourself, Tsunade-sama, therefore worrying about Sakura is only a disrespect to her abilities and the time you took to teach them to her." Shizune said softly, yet with a stern undertone.

The queen let out a long sigh, and rubbed the rebellious tears from her eyes. They hardened as she glanced blankly at the setting sun. "It's time that they paid for what they've done to us. Even then, their spilt blood won't be enough for me," Tsunade said bitterly.

Shizune gave a look of confusion. "What are you saying, Tsunade-sama?"

The slug sannin's honey eyes darkened. "I'm saying that when the time comes, I'll be prepared to bring hell onto the shinobi world if it's the only way to save my people."

Her young assistant gasped. "My lady, you can't possibly be talking about starting another Shinobi World War! We don't have the manpower nor the resources for that."

A wicked smirk wrinkled Tsunade's flawless face. "Oh, but we do, Shizune, and they've been right under our noses this entire time."

Shizune blinked rapidly, before her dark eyes widened in realization. "Kami-sama, what you're implying is absolutely outrageous, not to mention insane!"

The slug sannin chuckled lowly. "This wouldn't be the first time I've done something crazy to win a war, this time is no different."

Her assistant refused to accept the decision. "They are our enemy; they've tormented our people for so long, and have caused us extreme pain!"

The blonde woman glanced at Shizune. "Our really enemy is currently sitting on a ticking time-bomb that even he and his supposed genius mind haven't realized. If he controls them, then our world is doomed."

"Lady Tsunade, I forbid you from doing this!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I'm getting Sakura out of Orochimaru's grasp if that's the last thing I do."

"That's exactly what I fear, My Lady. This mean be the very last thing you'll do." Shizune said mournfully.

Tsunade's hardened eyes softened slightly. "My soul may very well burn in hell for what I'm about to do, but I don't care as long as Sakura is safe."

Shizune looked at her master in pity. "Your kind heart will be the end of you."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, and stepped past the young woman.

She opened the door, and stopped. She glanced back at her assistant. "Keep the village safe these few hours I'm gone. It's time I took control of the Akuma."

Eyes glowing with determination, Senju Tsunade closed the door, and walked to where her destiny laid.


	19. Chapter 18: Revelations

**Chapter 18: Revelations **

Sakura let out a harsh gasp as her embryo squirmed restlessly within her ribcage. She struggled to catch her breath as she focused healing chakra to her chest. It disturbed her how the embryo seemed to try to resist her chakra by matching it with its own.

Luckily, it was too underdeveloped to fight back, and the creature immediately quieted down.

A cold chill swirled through the Phoenix champion.

She looked up at the older medic.

A hint of concern mixed with curiosity peaked through Kabuto's eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Sakura blinked heavily, and struggled to "I don't know," she croaked. "I…" The words died in her throat as she struggled to make sense of the latest vision.

"The embryos suggested that we slit your throat and overthrow Orochimaru from his power," Itachi replied curtly, cutting the woman off.

The room quietly abruptly, and Sakura shifted her gaze awkwardly between the two men.

To his credit, Kabuto didn't appear visibly disturbed by Itachi's remark. His black eyes were blank, and gave Sakura a hard time in trying to read his emotions.

Finally, the older medic lifted a grey eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked. "Heavens forbid, we don't need the two of you to wreak havoc with these creatures running loose. Not that Manda wouldn't be able to handle you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, and Sakura was left confused at the second mention of Manda.

A barely visible smirk formed on Kabuto's face.

Sakura rubbed her temples to sooth the building headache, and sat down on her cot.

She discreetly glanced at the elder Uchiha through a thick layer of hair, wondering what prompted him to lie to the medic.

Said person adjusted his glasses higher up his nose. "It seems that your embryos are extremely agitated by each other's presence, if your persistent visions are any indication." His eyes narrowed. "It can also mean that your seals are weakening much more quickly than I anticipated."

Sakura glanced up at him worriedly. "You're saying that by being around each other, Itachi and I are just increasing the chance of birthing these creatures?"

Kabuto nodded, and switched his gaze to Itachi.

The elder Uchiha's face was carefully blank, and he offered no verbal opinion of the situation.

The Phoenix champion also looked at the Uchiha male. "If that's the case, then how am I supposed to help Itachi? The embryo's getting more aggressive and persistent. It's rather nerve-wracking." She rubbed her chest.

The older medic frowned at her actions, and stepped over to her. He focused medical chakra to his hand, and placed it over Sakura's chest.

After a moment, he pulled back. "I was mistaken," he said. "I shouldn't have suggested for you two to stay together. I'm afraid for you two to have some time to recover from your embryos' activities, you'll have to be separated."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Who am I supposed to stay with? I don't trust your shinobi to not try to take advantage of me while I'm asleep."

"Stay with Sasuke," Itachi spoke at last.

A rather comically expression take over Sakura's face as her mouth opened and closed several times. "What?!" She managed to exclaim.

Itachi gave her a dry smile. "As a well brought-up Uchiha, Sasuke won't take advantage of you. His honor won't allow that."

Sakura's expression went dark. "He and I aren't exactly on good terms."

Itachi shrugged, which unnerved the young woman. "Now's a good time to fix that."

At a loss, Sakura looked at Kabuto, yet was horrified to see a contemplative look on his face.

The older medic let out a low hum. "Orochimaru-sama's apprentice and the champion of the Phoenixes staying together. This will be interesting."

The rosette shook her head. "I refuse to stay with that stuck-up bastard. I'd rather stay with Guuren."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to stay with Guuren? That'll just give her a free opportunity to turn you into a human crystal."

Sakura had no retort to his comment.

She turned to face Itachi when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

His eyes were unusually warm, as if radiating inner amusement. "Sakura-san, on my clan's honor, I promise you that my brother won't inflict harm on you. I find that he's more curious about you rather than bitter about your fight."

Sakura blinked rapidly as she replayed Itachi's statement.

Kabuto chuckled. "If that's settled, then I'll start making arrangements for your stay with Sasuke. I'll be back soon."

With that, the medic left the room.

Now that he was gone, Sakura immediately unleashed her burning question. "Why did you not tell Kabuto what we saw?"

Itachi's eyes darkened. "You saw what I did. Whatever that creature was, its existence is a distress to even the creatures that we are incubating. If Kabuto were to learn of its existence, he'd want to run experiments on it. If he can't capture that creature, then he'd be more willing to put us through inhumane tests to see whether or not he can come up with the same results."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Is Kabuto really that sick?"

The elder Uchiha nodded. "You've been here a little under a week. I've lived here my whole life. I've seen the results of some of Kabuto's experiments. They were… abominations."

The word echoed in Sakura's head as the image of the golden creature seemed to leave a permanent stain in her mind.

She was pulled back to reality by the sound of shuffling.

Itachi adjusted his position in his bed, and glanced up at Sakura. "I… I also trust you to keep my brother in line. Despite witnessing the atrocities done here, Sasuke's still naïve. I don't want him to become lost in greed for power."

A frown marred Sakura's face. "Why does Orochimaru have such an interest in him?"

Sakura could feel the air turn icy after she asked her question.

She looked at Itachi in slight worry as his face took on a dark expression.

He turned his head, and his long hair hid his eyes from Sakura's sight. "Orochimaru is obsessed in uncovering all of nature's secrets. Once he founded Oto, he conducted experiments on himself in an attempt to unlock immortality. His methods were to use human hosts and take over their bodies."

Sakura's face crunched in disgust. "He's no better than the Akuma."

Itachi looked over at Sakura. "These Akuma use hosts to breed. Orochimaru uses hosts in a vain attempt to prolong his lifespan. Sasuke is his next host in mind. Orochimaru is worse than the Akuma."

A dumbfounded expression formed on the rosette's face. "And Sasuke's just going to accept that?"

"Like I said, Sasuke is naïve. He doesn't fully understand what he's getting himself into."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. How could a member of a clan so formidable as the Uchiha allow willingly themselves to be used like a human puppet?

Sakura let out a long breath, and glanced at Itachi. The elder Uchiha stared back at her, and a mutual understanding seemed to pass between them.

Sakura broke eye contact, and bit her thumb. "Summoning jutsu," she said as she pressed her hand to the floor.

A small slug emerged from the thin smoke, and glanced up at its summoner. "Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama is worried sick about you. Are you alright?"

Sakura allowed a small, fond smile to grace her face. I'm fine, Katsuyu-sama. Due to current circumstances, I can't leave Oto."

"Tsunade-sama said that you were being held hostage."

Sakura nodded. "Basically, I am. I need your help, Katsuyu-sama."

The small slug nodded eagerly. "I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here."

Sakura picked up her summon. "I can't leave just yet. I've got ties to untangle here."

The rosette placed the slug on Itachi's bed. The man glanced down at the slug in curiousity.

"Katsuyu-sama, this is Uchiha Itachi, a new patient of mine."

The small slug's tentacles tested the air. "An Uchiha male? I was under the impression that they died off years ago."

Sakura shook her head. "Focus, Katsuyu-sama. Itachi-san is severely ill, and I won't be able to keep a constant eye on him. That's where you come in."

The slug slithered over to Itachi, and climbed onto his chest. She slid around it, her tentacles twitching endlessly. "This young man is suffering greatly," she said soberly.

Sakura's eyes softened. "I know. I'm doing all I can to help him, but even with my knowledge, it's still a challenge for me. The parasite is no help." Her eyes hardened. "Katsuyu-sama, why didn't Tsunade-sama tell us the truth? Why didn't she detect the parasite that I'm carrying?"

The slug's optical tentacles twitched, as if nervous. "I do not have the answer, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama rarely summoned me during these last two decades. When she did, she only ordered me to heal the injured."

Sakura was displeased at the lack of answer, but realized that the summoned really knew just as little as she did.

She let out a quiet sigh, and looked down at the slug. "I'm going to have to ask you to be discreet in when you make your appearance. Since I only summoned a small portion of your true size, sensory types shouldn't be able to detect you, though their vision would still see you."

The slug nodded in understanding. "I'll relay to you any dramatic change that occurs with Uchiha-san."

Sakura nodded, and looked up at the elder Uchiha.

He shrugged as if saying that he agreed with Sakura's chosen intervention.

With her superior hearing, Sakura was able to make out faint footsteps heading in their direction.

Sakura gave Katsuyu a sharp look, and was pleased when the slug hid behind Itachi's pillow.

To make herself appear less suspicious, Sakura walked over to her working station, and absentmindedly began organizing the amount of herbs that Itachi would be taking per day.

She pretended to act surprised when the door opened, and revealed Kabuto with a displeased looking Sasuke.

Dread immediately pitted a heavy weight in Sakura's stomach. _Itachi expects me to get along with his brother? That's like asking a wasp not to sting me after slapping it._

Kabuto walked forward while the young Uchiha lingered by the door as if waiting for the chance to "escape".

The older medic smirked. "The arrangements are ready, Sakura-san. Our dear Sasuke-san is rather eager to show you to your shared quarters, so you better leave now before he loses his patience."

Sasuke glared at Kabuto, before he rolled his unamused eyes.

Sakura was less pleased, a frown seemed to leave a permanent mark on her face.

Kabuto walked over to a tired-looking Itachi, and pressed a chakra-infused hand over his chest. "He appears fine, at the moment. You've done well, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded curtly, unsure of what to say. She didn't know what to make of the relaxing scowl on Sasuke's face.

After cleaning up her work station, Sakura walked over to a less agitated Sasuke.

She glanced back at Itachi. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to resume your treatment."

The elder Uchiha nodded tiredly. "Goodnight, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, and followed Sasuke out of the room.

The pair walked in awkward silence for some time. The rosette was slightly amazed that the young Uchiha knew his way around the seemingly endless twists and turns, though she figured he had his entire life to know the base like the back of his hand.

Sakura gave Sasuke subtle glances from the corner of his eye, trying to decipher his now blank expression and almost relaxed stance.

She decided to attempt to start a conversation. "I'm surprised you agreed to allow me to stay with you."

"You'd easily kill whomever you were assigned to stay with, and escape. I've learned not to underestimate you."

"I could easily kill you," Sakura commented.

"But you won't, will you?" Sasuke added, at last looking at the rosette.

The young woman met his gaze without flinching, and her earlier conversation with Itachi resided in her head.

Her expression softened slightly. "No, I won't," she agreed. "Nor will I kill your brother."

Something flashed in the Uchiha's dark eyes, before it was quickly repressed.

If Sakura had to bet, her comment took him by surprise.

"Why did you decide to not stay with my brother?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked ahead of her. "We had a mutual agreement that it was rather inappropriate for me to be staying with him. You yourself had your suspicions of me."

"Are you saying you had a change of heart?"

Sakura frowned as she looked back at him. "My goal was never to kill any of you. I just wanted to get out of here, but your master kept me hostage."

"Orochimaru is **not** my master," Sasuke stressed.

The rosette's frown deepened. "It doesn't seem that way. He's got you wrapped around his fingers like the vile snake that he is."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, yet Sakura continued. "He's using your brother's sickness as a liability to keep you under his watch. Wouldn't you be willing to do anything to cure your brother, even if it meant selling your soul to the devil?"

Sasuke's silence was all that was needed to confirm Sakura's point.

The rest of the walk went on in silence, and they arrived in front of Sasuke's bedroom door.

He opened the door, and they both entered.

Sakura was surprised by the lack of personalization in the Uchiha's room. It held a double-sized bed, a large closet, and various drawers, but it lacked any decoration or accessory.

An identical cot to the one she used in Itachi's room was placed against the wall opposite his bathroom.

Sakura stood awkwardly even as Sasuke made his way to a drawer. He rummaged through a pile of paper before he pulled out a battered scroll.

He held out in front of him, and gestured Sakura to step forward.

With a bit of hesitation, Sakura walked over to him, and awkwardly took the scroll from his waiting hand.

She gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Read it," he said.

Bewildered, Sakura did so.

_The Uchiha clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakura, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure. _

_It is said that the Uchiha clan descended from the eldest son of the Sage of the Six Paths. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned his two sons on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The Uchiha clan's ancestor believed that power was the way to bring peace. His brother was chosen as the successor for his ideas of love. The eldest son was filled with jealousy and hatred, a characteristic that would continue to plague his descendants. _

_The Uchiha clan suffered another more dangerous curse: a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment someone they care for dies. _

Intrigued, Sakura rolled the scroll out more and continued reading.

_Only a selected few were able to develop the Mangekyo Sharingan from knowing despair and great pain. The stronger their despair, the more powerful their eyes became. Once unlocked, the Mangekyo Sharingan slowly steals the light from their user's eyes until only darkness remains. _

_There were rare cases of users suffering physical symptoms from over usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan due to their bodies being unable to handle the power. Symptoms included blindness, muscle fatigue, and hemoptysis. If untreated, the disease can lead to cardiac failure. _

_Even fewer members managed to activate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a power obtained through an eye transplant from a blood relative. Only this version of the Mangekyo Sharingan guaranteed immunity from the disease. _

By the time she finished reading, the scroll trembled in Sakura's shaking hands. She felt disbelief at how precise the scroll depicted Itachi's mysterious illness, as well as what she learned about the once formidable Uchiha clan. Did Mikoto succumb to the hatred that cursed her clan? Did the same thing already happen to Sasuke? Why was Itachi so different from other clan members?

Shocked, Sakura glanced up at an expressionless Sasuke.

The rosette struggled to find the correct words to speak. "Where did you get this?" She managed to voice out.

"It's a remnant of my clan's shrine. One of Konoha's founders, also a direct ancestor of mine, Uchiha Madara, unlocked the Rinnegan and deciphered the contents of the stone monument. He wrote his discovery on several scrolls that were passed down among the Uchiha clan leaders." His eyes narrowed. "Most of them were destroyed, however, during the attack in Konoha twenty years ago."

"These are clan secrets. Why would you show them to me?" Sakura asked, confused.

The Uchiha gave her a serious look. "I needed you to understand the situation my brother and I are in. You've read about the disease, and saw it yourself. Without the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, there's a good chance my brother will die."

Sakura looked away. "And you really believe that I'll be able to cure him?" She questioned quietly.

"You have to, otherwise I'd have to 'sell my soul to the devil'."

The rosette looked over at Sasuke to find him giving her a wry smile.

She blinked as she didn't know how to react.

At last, Sasuke looked away. "You should get some rest. You'll need it in order to cure my brother."

Without another word, he walked into his bathroom, and softly closed the door.

Sakura stood there unsure of what to do.

Her mental fatigue quickly caught up to her, and Sakura carefully placed the scroll on top of one of Sasuke's drawers before she settled in her cot.

Despite her exhaustion, Sakura found that she couldn't fall asleep. She spent some time listening to the running water as it flowed from the pipes to the bathroom.

Remembering Itachi's promise about his brother having honor, Sakura finally allowed herself to succumb to the dream world's promising embrace.


	20. Chapter 19: First Strike

**A/N: Hello there. If anyone would be so kind as to point out my spelling mistakes, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: First Strike**

_As soon as her restraints were removed, the adolescent immediately latched herself onto the woman. Her slim body shook violently as her emotional dam opened up, and allowed her agony to break free._

_The woman ran her fingers through the girl's thick, corral-colored locks, and let out a sharp breath. "I'll kill them for what they've done to you," she said venomously. "I won't stop until every litter of their blood is spilt."_

_The young girl shivered abruptly, and she was reminded of the throbbing sensation. "Tsunade-sama, I'm… I'm bleeding," she said weakly. _

_The young girl looked down at her naked navel. Dark blood oozed out of her private region, and she let out a chocked sob._

_She looked back up, and saw the enraged fury on her master's face. _

_The woman's honey eyes darkened, and her hands balled into shaking fists. "That bastard will pay for what he's done to you. I promise that this crime will not go unpunished," she said sharply._

_"It hurts," the girl cried. "Everywhere hurts." _

_She closed her eyes, and fat trails of tears spilt down her heart-shaped face._

_The adolescent felt warm hands cup her face, and tilt it upwards._

_She opened her eyes, and looked at her master._

_"Child, there are no words nor actions that can undo the horror that you've been through, but you are my apprentice. You have the strength and the will to move past this. Today, you will get your revenge and make the ones who did this to you pay."_

_Tsunade gently lifted the speechless girl onto her feet, and looked around the room for clothing._

_She cursed when she didn't find any, and took off her long green jacket. She held it out as the girl quietly slipped her arms through the sleeves, and tied it tightly to offer some decency. _

_The woman reached into her pant pocket, and pulled out a long cloth. She folded it into a smaller form, and held it out to her apprentice. "Now's not the best time to heal you, but this should control the bleeding."_

_The girl stared blankly at the cloth, before she grabbed it, and carefully placed it under her naval. _

_Tsunade's eyes softened out of pity, but hardened once more at the thought of what had to be done. _

_She turned to face the entrance "Come, Sakura. We've got to get out of here."_

_Making sure that her apprentice was ready, Tsunade stormed out of the room, and into the body-ridded corridor. _

_The pair made sure to avoid tripping on the bodies, yet Tsunade heard her apprentice moan softly in shock._

_"Tsunade-sama, what happened here?" The girl asked shakily._

_"There was an outbreak; the other prisoners get out, and killed the guards before they started attacking each other." The woman replied._

_"Some of the bodies have been torn to shreds. What kind of human can do something like that?" Fear enveloped the girl's soul, and was present in her voice._

_Tsunade thought hard on what to say to comfort the girl, but abruptly shot her head up. _

_Her eyes widened in realization. "Sakura, look out!" She yelled._

_Confused as to what was happened, the girl cried out as a black form shot out from the darkness, and collided on top of her._

_The brute force of the impact had her hit her head on the ground. The girl was out cold immediately. _

* * *

Sakura bolted awake from her small cot. Cold sweat drenched her neck and face, the liquid left a slick coat over her skin.

Sakura immediately tried to control her heavy breathing, while calming down her racing heart.

"Bad dream?" A low voice asked her from the side.

The rosette turned to face the source of the voice. Her eyes met with Sasuke's dark ones that regarded her questioningly.

She nodded, and grunted in effort as she pulled herself out of the cot.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh, and forced her out-of-control emotions into her mental box, and shoved them aside.

Once she deemed herself calm, Sakura looked up once more at her roommate.

Said person cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Sakura's behavior.

Sasuke kicked off of the wall he was leaning on, and approached Sakura.

He held out an apple, and threw it at Sakura. "Breakfast," he said simply.

The rosette studied the fruit for a moment, before her grumbling stomach reminded the kunoichi of her hunger.

She hurriedly ate the juicy fruit, and accurately tossed the apple core in the trash bin by the nearest drawer.

Sakura looked up expectantly at Sasuke.

Said person gestured his head behind him. "Go wash yourself. We'll leave once you're ready."

Too disturbed to mentally question the young Uchiha's sudden consideration, Sakura did as suggested, and went into the bathroom.

It too was rather plain, and painfully white.

Sakura winced as the shininess assaulted her tired eyes, but quickly stripped off her clothing.

She stepped into the shower, and quickly took a warm shower.

Sakura didn't allow herself to indulge in the shower, and instead viewed it as a mechanical task that had to be done.

The rosette soon shut off the tap, and walked out naked in the steam-filled bathroom.

She took an unused towel from the rack, and dried herself thoroughly, before slipping back into her dark clothing.

Sakura wrapped the damp towel around her neck, and left the bathroom into the cooler bedroom.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed as he looked up at Sakura.

Sakura walked past him, and threw the towel onto her cot.

She glanced back at the young Uchiha, who nodded, and stood up.

Both shinobi walked towards the door, and went out into the hallway.

It was a quiet, but short trip to Itachi's room. Sakura attempted to memorize the route, but found herself distracted with thoughts of how the embryos would react around each other this time.

The pair arrived in front of Itachi's door.

Like a gentleman, Sasuke opened the door, and held it out for Sakura to pass.

As she did so, the rosette nodded appreciatively at the man, and walked over to Itachi's bed.

She was alarmed at how pale the elder Uchiha appeared as he clutched his shirt in a tight grasp.

Kabuto hovered over him with a frown, before he looked up at the newcomers. "Sakura-san, I'm afraid Itachi's starting to have an attack."

Eyes widening, Sakura marched over to the bed, and held a chakra-infused hand over Itachi's chest.

She sensed the man's heart struggling to cope with the stress caused by the embryo's restless movement. Its tail wrapped around the ventricles, and caused Itachi to let out a pained moan.

Sakura whipped her head to face Kabuto who regarded her with a knowing look.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

Sakura glanced over at him, and saw that he was staring at his older brother with wide eyes.

_They're coming_, a voice whispered.

Sakura nearly jumped at the unexpected comment. She looked around, but realized that neither Kabuto nor Sasuke seemed disturbed by the mysterious voice.

_We need her to guide us again. _

Sakura stared at Itachi in confusion, certain that he could hear the voice as well.

The elder Uchiha held his head in his hands, his breath came in audible gasps.

Sasuke instantly adjusted his brother into a sitting position, and looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Sakura, do something," he hissed, trying not to allow his fear for his brother's life overwhelm him.

Snapping herself out of her dilemma, Sakura immediately stood opposite Sasuke, and pressed her chakra-infused hands over the elder Uchiha's chest.

He moaned again, his heart beating frantically which only made his embryo even more restless.

Sakura bit her lip as she guided her chakra to envelop the embryo.

In response, its tail slapped Itachi's heart, causing the man to jolt and yell in pain.

Sasuke quickly restrained his older brother while Kabuto joined in with Sakura.

The young Uchiha looked at Sakura frantically. "What's happening to him?!"

The Phoenix champion gritted her teeth in frustration of the ineffectiveness. "He's having a heart attack. My chakra can't force it to…"

Sakura was cut off by a rocking force that nearly caused the room's inhabitants to fall over.

Once the rumbling passed, Sakura looked at the men in confusion. "What was that?" She asked shocked.

Kabuto looked towards the door with hardened eyes. "Someone's attacking the base, though this is the first time they've actually managed to infiltrate underground."

Sasuke let out an agitated breath. "Whoever's attacking is obviously very powerful. We're sitting ducks if we stay here." He glanced down at his brother with his jaw set.

Sakura looked hard at the young Uchiha, feeling pity for his helpless over his brother's suffering.

Deciding to take a risk, Sakura stepped away from Itachi's bed and stood in the middle of the room.

She bit her thumb, and performed familiar signs for the summoning jutsu.

Immediately the room was covered in smoke that quickly cleared.

A larger portion of Katsuyu's body emerged. "Sakura-chan! How may I help you?"

Ignoring Sasuke's apprehensive look, Sakura wrapped one of Itachi's hands over her shoulder.

She looked over at Sasuke. "Help me lift him, will you?"

Seemingly trusting Sakura, the young Uchiha took hold of Itachi's other side, and together the two able shinobi lifted Itachi off the bed.

He coughed weakly, and wobbled as he stood up.

Carefully, Sakura led the trio to the center of the room, and carefully placed Itachi onto the ground.

She faced the slug. "Katsuyu-sama, I need you to absorb Itachi while we find out what's going on."

The slug's tentacles twitched as if nodding. "Right away, Sakura-chan."

Katsuyu slithered over to the ill Itachi, and slowing swallowed him whole.

_Let us be born!_

Sakura internally cringed at the furious voices, but quickly retorted back. _Shut up!_

The voices quieted down, and Katsuyu successful engulfed all of Itachi.

When Sakura looked over, she saw Sasuke looking at the scene with wide eyes.

The rosette gave him an assuring look. "Itachi will be safe under Katsuyu-sama's care. Right now, we have to find out who's attacking, and kick them out."

Sasuke looked over at her, and after looking into her eyes, nodded.

A low hum emanated from Sakura's right.

"You're already able to summon Katsuyu. You're more the spitting image of your master than I ever thought," Kabuto mused. "All you need is the Byakugō no In.[1]"

"I haven't been able to achieve it yet," Sakura replied monotonously.

"It's only a matter of time, Sakura-san," Kabuto offered.

Sasuke hurried to the door. "If you're done flirting, Kabuto, we need to get moving," he said annoyed.

Inwardly agreeing, Sakura hurried behind him, though not before hearing an annoyed "tsk" sound from the older medic.

Without waiting for said person, Sakura followed Sasuke out into the hallway.

As they passed an intersection, they came across several hyped shinobi.

Sasuke called out to the nearest one. "What's happening?"

"We're under attack! An unknown force crawled into the storage rooms. Orochimaru-sama is on his way there," a young man exclaimed, before he ran off.

Sakura and Sasuke continued on their way.

Dread filled the Phoenix's stomach as the rumblings got stronger. _It's them. It has to be_, she mentally reflected.

"Hey, wait up!" An obnoxiously loud voice called out.

Curious, Sakura slowed down just enough for Naruto to run up to her. "Namikaze-san," she greeted.

Said person grinned. "'Naruto' is fine, Sakura-chan. Now, what the hell is going on?" He asked, his face taking on a serious expression.

"An unknown enemy is attacking. You can save the pleasantries for later," Sasuke replied annoyed.

Naruto sneered at him. "Who died and made you leader?"

Before Sasuke could retort, Sakura cut in sharply. "You can save the macho competition for later. Right now we've got to take care of this mess."

Visibly unpleased, the two young men shared glares, before they looked on ahead.

Sasuke led the trio downwards, and the air got noticeably cooler.

The rosette shivered slightly, yet it wasn't for the change in temperature.

Her embryo curled in itself, and seemingly purred mentally.

Sakura shook off the sensation, and immediately focused when the trio came upon a pile of dead bodies.

Naruto let out a sound of disgust. "Man, it's a massacre here."

In response, Sasuke took out his katana, and activated his Sharingan. He looked around the area.

Sakura stood beside him. "Do you see anything?" She asked.

"There are traces of residual chakra all over the area, yet some of it seems tainted," he replied calmly.

All three shinobi tensed when they heard a muted screech from behind the metal doors.

"Is that some kind of animal?" Naruto asked.

_If only it were that_, Sakura thought to herself.

She looked towards the Uchiha. "What's behind that door?"

"It's the storage rooms. Weapons, medicine, and other supply are kept there."

A low groan quickly followed by a sharp scream interrupted the deathly silence.

Sakura and her companions walked warily towards the door.

The rosette instinctively reached for her back pocket, only to remember that nothing was there.

She cursed Orochimaru inwardly.

"Here, use mine," Naruto said and threw her a kunai.

Sakura grabbed it, and nodded in thanks before she looked at the doors.

Sasuke stood in front of it, and glanced at the other two.

Both of them nodded, and the Uchiha focused lightning through his katana, and sliced the doors from top to bottom.

They fell away like crumpled paper, and the darkened room became visible.

Sakura peeked through, and could barely make out the contents of the room.

On the far end of the room opposite the massive doors, a crouched form had its back towards the shinobi.

With the aid of the katana's lightning, Sakura could make out the figure leaning over a body.

She cringed inwardly after hearing a loud ripping sound.

Naruto let out a sharp breath. "It's… it's eating him," he said in shock.

Apparently noticing the newcomers, the form swallowed a chuck of flesh, and turned towards them.

Sakura's eyes widened as the horrifying monster viewed them with eyeless sockets.

Blood stained its exposed jaws, and some flesh clung to its lower teeth. A long, vicious-looking scar maimed its already hideous face.

Sasuke immediately stood in front of Sakura, his lightning-streamed katana held out offensively.

Naruto quickly went beside him, and adopted a battle-ready posture.

Automatically, Sakura tightened her hold on the kunai, and tried to tune out her excited embryo.

_Brother! We are here!_

Sakura bit her lip. _Shut up!_ She commanded.

Her blood froze as the creature hissed lowly while seemingly looking at her. _Sister…_

Naruto spoke. "What is that thing? And why's it looking at Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke narrowed his red eyes as he studied the creature. "Whatever it is, it has some chakra within it."

The creature hissed once more. _Kill_, it said.

Sakura let out a sharp breath as the creature stood up, and revealed its massive form.

Even Sasuke appeared alarmed at its size.

"Holy shit, it's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

The eyeless creature sniffed the air, and growled. _Sister in trouble. Must kill_.

It heaved its hind legs backwards, and increased the volume of its growl.

Realizing its intentions, Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke and Naruto out of the way just as the creature charged at it.

She huffed at the creature's weight, but successfully caught it with her hands.

Its size and speed forced her back a few feet, but Sakura managed to stand her ground.

She huffed in effort, but was able to throw the large creature over her, and send it crashing against the wall.

Sakura breathed heavily as her companions appeared.

Naruto whistled appreciatively. "Damn, you're really strong."

Sasuke walked towards Sakura and nodded at her in approval.

The miniature victory was over once the creature recovered, and snarled at the three shinobi. It didn't take a genius to see how pissed it was. Its massive tail slapped the ground behind it and left a dent.

Sakura whipped her head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, use a fire technique against it!"

The Uchiha looked at her as if she grew another head. "This hallway is too narrow. If I start a fire here, we'd be stranded and suffocate."

Sakura frowned in displeasure as she studied the creature warily. "What do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"We need to lure it into the sewage system that runs below the base. It's down the hall," Sasuke replied tensely.

A clone of Naruto appeared beside the real one, and started rolling chakra into his outright hand. "If that's where we need to get this thing, then I'll give it a little push."

Sakura stared at the blond ninja in curiosity mixed with caution. _Considering how much chakra he put into that technique, I hope the place doesn't come crashing down on us._

Sasuke held out his katana. "Chidori stream!"

The lightning shot out towards the creature.

The dark beast jumped back just before the lightning managed to hit it.

Sasuke didn't let up, and continued to force the creature where he wanted it.

To help out, Sakura carefully concentrated chakra into her heel and slammed it into the ground.

The creature was taken off guard, and was swept off its feet by Sakura's miniature shockwave.

Taking the opportunity, Naruto ran at her creature just as it was getting up. "Rasengan!" He shouted, and hit directly at the creature's chest.

It howled loudly, and was throw back far from view.

Sakura mentally appreciated the power of the technique, and stored away the name to research later.

Naruto gestured to the other two shinobi. "Come on, we've got to take this thing out while it's out."

With that, he ran towards the destruction left behind by his attack.

After exchanging looks, Sakura and Sasuke shot out after the blond ninja.

Soon a large hole on the wall came into view, and the shinobi jumped through it.

Their sensitive noses were attacked by the pungent smell of human waste and who knew what else was down there.

They landed on a high platform, and saw the dazed creature partially submerged in the dirty water.

Sakura whipped her head at the Uchiha. "Now's your chance. Set it on fire!"

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke executed the hand signs. "Fire style: Great fireball technique."

A large, hot stream of fire poured from his open mouth, and engulfed the area below them.

Sakura loosened up slightly, but froze when an audible "pop" sound emanated in the air.

White smoke replaced where the creature originally was.

"Where did it go?" Naruto asked.

Eyes widening in surprise, Sasuke barely had time to dodge as the creature jumped down from the ceiling.

It landed heavily on the platform, and growled menacingly at the trio. _Must kill!_

Naruto stared at it in shock as the shinobi stepped back warily. "How the hell was it able to perform the substitution technique? It's not human!"

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke offered any comment as they eyed the advancing creature.

Shivers went through the rosette's spine as the creature focused its attention on her. _Sister_, it said in a soft tone.

Sakura gritted her teeth in outrage. _I won't be your cattle!_

Letting out a frustrated sound, Sakura charged at the surprised creature, and tackled it before both fell over the platform.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura managed to kick herself off of the creature, and jumped towards a wall.

She held on with chakra-infused hands and feet, and watched as the creature plummeted to the water below.

Sakura looked up. "Naruto, use your technique to blow the fire towards the creature!" she shouted upwards.

"Ehh?! What if you get caught in the flames?" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura growled impatiently. "Don't worry about me! Just take out that creature while you still can!"

She grabbed a better hold of the wall, and began to climb up.

Sakura didn't dare to look down as she heard the creature's enraged roar.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"

A swirling white blur was flung at the flames, and immediately spread them over.

Sakura hissed as the heat wave lightly stung her hands, but she kept on climbing.

Meanwhile, the creature roared in agony, and tried to jump into the water.

The feces floating on the surface caught on fire, and only spread onto the creature.

Gradually, its screams weakened, and Sakura managed to climb onto the platform.

Sasuke and Naruto helped her over, and they all collapsed.

The three shinobi took a moment to catch their breaths, their frantic minds replayed the intense battle between the demons.

It was Naruto who broke the silence. "What the hell was that thing?"

* * *

[1] Strength of a Hundred Seal.


	21. Chapter 20: Merge

**Chapter 20: Merge**

Senju Tsunade made a quick stop to her bedroom to drape a large cloak over her, before leaving the palace.

The sun was just starting to set beyond the visible horizon, the sky turned a bright shade of pastel pink and orange. To the east, darkness slowly ebbed towards Konoha.

The slug sannin took off to the rooftops, and headed towards the Forest of Screams. She continued on her way, occasionally giving longing glances to what remained of her home.

She set her teeth in resolve. _This is for the good of the village **and** the shinobi world_, she justified to herself.

She reached the outskirts of the forest in no time, and landed on the ground.

With one last look at her beloved home, Tsunade entered the deep forest.

The slug sannin was plagued by several thoughts.

The deaths of her loved ones, the horrible attack on her home all those years ago, Sakura's capture. They nearly drove the woman wild.

Her hands rolled into fists, and her eyes hardened in determination.

Sometime along the way, she sensed a presence to her side.

Tsunade whipped her head towards the area. "Show yourself," she ordered.

Obediently, another cloaked figure came into view.

The short person removed the hood to reveal the face of the former female elder.

Tsunade frowned. "Koharu, I banished you from Konoha."

The older woman gave a displeased look. "Yes, after all that we've done for the sake of the village."

Tsunade sneered. "Look at what you and the rest of your foolish friends have done. Konoha's been devastated, and we've lost many of our brothers and sisters. Look at what you've done to me!"

Koharu's face softened slightly. "It was a horrible accident. Something that never should have happened if it weren't for Danzo's experiments."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't try to excuse yourself from the blame. You're just at much at fault like that old bastard is. I nearly died because of you fools."

The older woman looked away. "Yes, you're right. And he paid the price for it," the former elder said.

"But not before the damage was done," Tsunade retorted as she felt her patience wear thin.

Koharu glanced back at the younger woman with a serious look. "Now's not the time to argue the past," she said slightly impatient. "I know what you intend to do, and I'm advising you to reconsider it."

The slug sannin raised a delicate eyebrow. "I believe that after all that you've done, it merits me to not trust your judgment."

Koharu glared at Tsunade. "You can question my methods, but you can't deny that all I ever wanted was the wellbeing of Konoha!"

Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously. "Watch your tongue before I end your pitiful existence," she hissed.

Unperturbed, Koharu continued. "You'll damn us all if you free **her**," the older woman warned.

Tsunade gave a dry smirk. "Not any more than **you** have."

The former elder stepped forward. "You have no idea what you're dealing with! This thing is not even of our world. You have no idea what'll happen if you merge with her."

The slug sannin closed her eyes, and looked away. "On the contrary, I know her more than anyone else. After all… I birthed her."

"What a miracle it was that you survived. If it weren't for your Byakugō no In you would have died."

Tsunade opened her blank eyes as suppressed memories invaded her mind. "You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" She asked quietly.

Koharu let out a sharp breath. "Don't be stupid. Your survival was the only reason Konoha was saved. The question is, why did you keep that thing alive?"

Tsunade whipped her head to face the older woman. "You have no right to judge my actions. I could easily ask you what in the world were you thinking when you brought back those eggs from the crash site?"

The former elder's face flushed indignantly. "It was the discovery of a lifetime! The technology that was onboard would have given us the edge over all the other countries!"

The slug sannin's eyes narrowed once more. "Yet you didn't think about the possible consequences that would arise by bringing back foreign biological samples. That advantage was not worth the loss Konoha suffered."

Her point struck a blow onto the former elder who visibly flinched, but she persisted nonetheless. "If that's the case, why do you use their metal to make the armor for your army?"

A tense silence went by as both women were lost in their thoughts. The slug sannin began to visibly shake from rage.

She focused her wary attention on the former elder who replaced the thick hood over her head.

She stared straight into the younger woman's eyes. "I am very sorry for all that has happened, but resorting to using **her** will only bring more harm than good. Minato has already sent Jiraiya to Oto. Why won't you wait for them to make a move?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. "It's about time that I took matters into my own hands. Besides, Orochimaru made things more personal when he decided to hold Sakura hostage."

Koharu lowered her head so that her face was hidden by the darkness. "Ah yes, your apprentice. You don't suppose that Orochimaru knows the truth about that poor girl's fate?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed open, and glared at the former elder with intense hatred. "I'll personally rip out that snake's heart before he even so much as lay a hand on Sakura," she threatened venomously.

The older woman looked away. "How much you've changed," she said quietly.

Just as quickly as she appeared, Koharu blended in with the forest scenery, leaving Tsunade alone with her worries.

Tsunade snarled, and punched a nearby tree, leaving an impressive dent in its bark.

She held her fist out as she panted heavily. She gritted her teeth. _Damn that old hag_, she cursed mentally.

Tsunade took some deep breaths, and with a shaky exhale, went on her way.

When she arrived at a considerable distance from the forest's outskirts, she executed a few hand signs, and focused chakra all around her.

Her body began to disfigure as it turned to leaves that blew with the wind.

Several kilometers to the north, Tsunade teleported to her destination.

She sat on top of her grandfather's statue in the Valley of the End, a man who valued peace and the Will of Fire over violence.

Tsunade chuckled dryly at the irony of what she was about to do.

She jumped down, and landed gracefully onto the ground. She stood up, and walked towards the running waterfall.

She passed through the rushing water, and entered a dark cave.

Her superior eyesight allowed to walk without difficulty, until she reached the edge.

Tsunade could feel steam rising from down below.

With a deep breath, the woman jumped down.

Once again, she landed safely, and walked down the narrow space between the large boulders.

She squeezed through, and entered a vast chamber with a natural hot spring. With a flick of her wrist, various torches alit with flames.

Light droplets of sweat formed on her face, but Tsunade paid them no mind as she walked over to a switch.

She momentarily hesitated as she grabbed the lever. _Time to resurrect you_, she thought before pulling the lever down.

Immediately, the floor in front of her began to separate as chains from the ceiling slowly started to rise.

Within moments, a large black mass was lifted from the compartment below until the chains fully retreated within their chambers.

Tsunade took a moment to study the frozen body with blank eyes.

She pressed a button beside the lever, which activated electric currents that ran through the immobile body.

After a minute, a large hand burst from its frozen cage, and slowly stretched as if it ached greatly.

The other hand broke free, and the entire body began to shake as its face slid out of its head covering.

It opened its wide mouth, and revealed rows of frightening-looking teeth. The creature let out a harsh hiss before its voice became stronger and turned into a victory roar. _I am free!_

Tsunade stepped around the lever, and walked over to the resurrected creature. _You have me to thank, _she thought.

The Akuma looked down at her, and hissed lowly in recognition. _Hosuto**[1]**_, she acknowledged and tipped her massive head as low as the chains allowed.

Tsunade bowed to the waist, and looked up fondly. _I apologize for keeping you frozen for so long. You needed the time to heal, just as I needed to restore order._

The large Akuma sniffed the air. _I sense a great restlessness in this land_, she stated.

Tsunade's eyes hardened. _Yes. Your children have been out of control, especially recently. I fear that they may have sensed another queen, and are heading towards her._

The creature snarled in disgust. _I shall restore order as soon as I'm free_.

The slug sannin shook her head. _I'm afraid it's not as easy as simply letting you go. I… I want to merge with you._

The Akura shot its head up in surprise. _You want us to become one?_

A smile that did not reach Tsunade's eyes wrinkled her face. _Yes. That's exactly what I want. With the two of us together, no force will dare to stand against us._

A harsh expression wiped away the fake smile. _I want revenge for what was done to us._

A mental hum passed through their connection.

Finally, the creature slightly nodded. _Very well. I am ready to begin when you are._

Tsunade jumped on top of the Akuma, and sat on her head.

She closed her eyes. _This won't be an easy process_. _It will take time._

The Akuma hissed in understand, and Tsunade focused chakra around her, before she slowly began to spread it to her spawn.

The countdown to disaster had begun.

* * *

[1] I'm not sure if this is the accurate translation, but apparently that means "host" in Japanese.


	22. Chapter 21: Crimson Blossom

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with classes. Now that I'm on vacation, I should have the time and the inspiration to update more often.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Crimson Blossom**

_Helplessness held a strong hold of _Yūgao's soul two hours after their small group of surviving kunoichi began their seemingly endless struggle to stop the demons. For every ten killed, at least double that number replaced the creatures' fallen ranks. __

_Yūgao quickly started to lose the will to continue fighting, but the slug sannin's fast pace kept the younger woman going, at least physically. _

_Their small group travelled across most of the decimated village. They secured other frightened survivors in the various safe houses, killed more of the demons, yet to the Anbu member it felt like a never ending cycle. _

_Yūgao frequently thought about the boys she sent off the Oto, as well as her Anbu captain. Despite not being a very religious person, she prayed with every fiber of her being for their safety. _

_The woman was pulled out of her miserable thoughts by the slug sannin's voice. "Don't lose hope, my fellow kunoichi. Tonight we will exterminate these demons and restore peace to our home!" _

_An audible sound of agreement passed through the travelling group, and they continued onwards._

_It wasn't long before the Yamanaka member abruptly whipped her head towards the west. "Stop!" She yelled out._

_Immediately, all seven women landed on the ground as they looked at the Yamanaka questioningly. _

_"What is it?" Tsunade asked._

_The younger blonde woman closed her eyes in concentration. "I'm sensing weak chakra signatures coming from that direction. They keep on fluctuating abnormally."_

_Tsunade glanced at the Hyuuga member. "Can you see what's over there?" She asked._

_Nodding, the Hyuuga activated her bloodline, and was quiet as she scanned the distance ahead. _

_The small group subconsciously held their breaths as they waited for the kunoichi's report._

_A few minutes passed before the brunette's eyes went normal. "I wasn't able to see much. I could barely pick out the chakra signatures that seemed to morph in and out of existence. There appears to be some sort of material that's actively blocking my eyes from seeing inside the building." She said soberly. _

_The slug sannin grunted. "Then we'll have to go personally to investigate."_

_Without any more exchanges, the kunoichi shot off once again, and headed towards the chakra signatures. _

_As the group got closer towards their destination, Yūgao's insides twisted uncomfortably. __Whatever we're going to find there, it won't be pleasant,__ she thought to herself._

_A minute later, the kunoichi landed in front of a tall building covered in strange black goo._

_Yūgao's eyes widened in recognition. "That's…"_

_"Konaha's hospital," Tsunade finished. _

_The kunoichi stared at the transformed building in a mixture of rage and wariness. _

_The Anbu member suddenly remembered Sarutobi Kensuke's report, and let out a shaky breath. _

_"_Yūgao, what is it?" Tsunade asked.__

_The purple-haired woman was grateful that her mask hid the pale color that plastered her face. She made an effort to keep her voice neutral. "I believe that this is one of these creatures' nests."_

_Tsunade's honey eyes darkened in understanding. _

_The hidden rage that the group felt was turned into cold calculation. Instinctively, they knew that there would be no survivors that could be saved._

_The slug sannin took out her sword, and the other kunoichi followed her example by taking out their weapons. _

_"We'll go in and sweep the hospital. If you find any infected survivors, put them out of their misery. Don't go off alone, and if you're overwhelmed by the creatures, get out. Hyuuga, you're to come in after me."_

_Nodding in understanding, said woman did as instructed._

_With that, Tsunade and the other kunoichi cautiously walked through the main entrance._

_More of the black goo covered the walls, and the once organized and clean reception area was a complete disarray. _

_What unnerved Yūgao the most was the complete lack of sound aside from what their group made. There also was little to no sign of any struggle._

_The purple-haired woman swallowed hard as their group continued deeper into the ruined hospital. They noticed that the air got noticeably more humid and seemingly heavier. _

_Yūgao tightened her hold on her twin swords._

_Glancing back at the other women, Yūgao saw the Yamanaka's eyes dart back in forth as she probably scanned for the chakra signatures. The Aburame was too quiet, even for her clan, and the Sarutobi women's faces were incredibly pale. _

_If the tense atmosphere affected Tsunade as much as the rest of her fellow kunoichi, she didn't let it show._

_The small group came to a halt as a thick layer of the black goo blocked their way. _

_Tsunade looked back at the other kunoichi. "Hyuuga, see if your vision can pierce through the residue. Yamanaka, try to detect any chakra signatures," she said breathlessly._

_With a sharp nod from both women, they each did their respective tasks._

_The veins around the Hyuuga woman's eyes bulged even more as she focused more chakra to the organs. Yamanaka Naomi had her eyes closed and controlled her breathing as she extended her senses._

_At last, the blonde woman opened her eyes. "There's quite a few chakra signatures in there, though some of them seem…tainted?" She questioned, obviously at a loss._

_Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_The Yamanaka shook her head. "It's hard to explain. The chakra is human, but it feels rather artificial."_

_Tsunade frowned in confusion, before she turned to face the Hyuuga woman. "Were you able to see anything?"_

_The brunette answered as she continued to scan through the wall. "I see some outlines of people attached to the wall by the black residue. Some of them are dead."_

_The slug sannin's frown worsened. "And the others?"_

_"Most, if not all, are already infected. I don't see any of the demons, though."_

_ Yūgao's hands began to shake at the horrible fate of the poor victims. _

_Tsunade regained her composure first. "There's nothing we can do here except put these victims out of their misery."_

_Placing her sword back into its sheath, the older woman grabbed a hold of the black goo, and began to tug._

_It offered resistance even to the slug sannin's formidable strength, though with combined effort from the other kunoichi, the black goo was peeled off from the doors. _

_They stepped back as the heavy layer collapsed to the floor._

_Arming themselves once more, the kunoichi slowly opened the thick doors, and peeked into the room._

_It was the former laboratory section of the hospital. Several cabinets were opened, and numerous papers and vile samples littered the grimy floor._

_It wasn't until after the group walked through the front area and passed the first hallway did they spot the first victims._

_They were already dead, their faces permanently shaped into that of terror and agony as their open chest cavities suggested._

_The Hyuuga and Aburame women bowed their heads in prayer, while the Sarutobi women looked like they would have passed out if they were anyone else._

_Yūgao herself felt her stomach contents rise to the opening that separated her esophagus from her stomach, but quickly swallowed it down._

_Wordlessly, Tsunade led the group away from the dead, deeper into the labs._

_Along the way, they found more dead victims hanging onto the walls with immobile spider-looking creatures laying on the ground._

_Yūgao remembered the same creature that Itachi showed her captain, and immediately felt her heart clench in desperation._

_Once again, she questioned herself whether it was the right decision to send Itachi and his brother to Oto. Kabuto may have owed her a favor, but Yūgao didn't put it past him to use the boys as new lab rats for his sick experiments. _

_Yūgao forced her worries to the back of her mind to reflect on later. At the moment, she couldn't afford to be distracted._

_The group arrived at the last room where they were only three bodies._

_Two of the looked dead, though it was hard to tell with the last. _

_Yūgao made her way towards the motionless man, and studied him carefully._

_She nearly missed the shallow motions of his chest. _

_"He's still alive," the Hyuuga confirmed._

_Feeling something she dared not to call hope, Yūgao stood on her toes, and placed her gloved hand on the man's cheek._

_Yūgao nearly jumped with his bloodshot eyes opened, and looked at her deliriously. _

_His mouth opened, and he struggled to formulate words. "Pl…ea…"_

_Tsunade stood beside Yūgao as the younger woman stepped back. "Easy there, the goo is putting a great strain on your body. Try to stay still."_

_The blonde woman grabbed a hold of the goo, and pulled back hard. _

_It came off easier than the one at the entrance, leading Yūgao to believe that it was freshly secreted._

_Looking down, she didn't see any sign of the hideous spider creature._

_The soft sound of chakra brought her attention back to the man as Tsunade healed his thankfully minor wounds._

_Not even a minute later, the slug sannin stopped the flow of healing chakra, and carefully raised the man up. "How do you feel?" She asked._

_The man let out a cough. "I'm fine now," he said. "I've only been here for maybe half an hour. Those things left to get more eggs." His dull blue eyes looked at each kunoichi in silent plea. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Tsunade informed the man of the situation as if it were a rehearsal. _

_Yūgao couldn't help but wonder how the older woman could have stayed so composed in such a dire time. Even though they were trained to expect the unexpected, this nightmare was certainly not what Yūgao could have ever imagined._

_The man, who introduced himself as Haruno Kizashi, listened in horror at Konoha's fate. He covered his head with shaky hands, and let out a loud exhale._

_Tsunade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Haruno-san, what rank are you?"_

_The man stared at the slug sannin in slight embarrassment. "I never made it passed Genin," he mumbled. _

_Interrupting what could have been an awkward silence, the Hyuuga stepped forward. "There's no other survivors, Tsunade-sama. What should we do now?"_

_Getting over his embarrassment, Kizashi straightened his posture. "Wait! I have to find my wife and daughter. I need to know that they're safe."_

_Tsunade glanced at him once more. "Can you fight?" She asked._

_Eyes darkening in determination, Kizashi nodded. "Just give me a kunai, and I'll help you kill these bastards."_

_Tsunade nodded, and cocked her head to the other kunoichi. "Would anyone be so kind as to give Haruno-san a weapon?"_

_Wordlessly, Yūgao reached into her weapon's pouch, and flung a kunai at Kizashi._

_The man caught it gracefully, and readied himself. _

_Tsunade gestured forward. "Lead the way."_

_With slight hesitation that was quickly driven away, Kizashi led the women outside of the lab. They quickly went out of the hospital, and took off to the rooftops._

_"I hid my wife and daughter in our bunker, while I went out to get help. They should still be there." Kizashi stated._

_No one made any remark, but Yūgao was sure that everyone could hear the unspoken "I hope" in the man's statement._

_Soon, the group stopped in front of an average looking townhouse. It appeared to be undamaged, though that did little to put the shinobi at ease._

_Kizashi led the kunoichi inside his home. They passed through the living room, and went to the back. _

_He abruptly stopped in front of a sturdy door, and let out a sharp exhale._

_Curiously, Yūgao stepped around some of the other kunoichi, and froze. _

_Large claw marks damaged the door, and the handle was ripped out. _

_Tsunade gently pushed Kizashi aside. "I'll go in first, then Kizashi will follow me, along with the rest. Hyuuga, take the rear."_

_Taking out her sword, Tsunade went down the stairs first, followed by the others._

_The air got cooler and felt stuffy when they reached the bottom._

_Immediately, the scent of blood and something acrid assaulted their noses, and the kunoichi instinctively tightened their holds on their weapons. _

_"Mebuki! NO!" _

_The kunoichi were startled as Kizashi shoved them aside, and collapsed onto the floor._

_He held a body in his arms, and began howling in grief. "Kami-sama, NO! They weren't supposed to get in." He cried out. _

_Yūgao watched in both horror and sympathy at the devastated man. _

_The body of Kizashi's dead wife had a long gash across her abdomen, parts of her intestines seeped out._

_The purple-haired kunoichi glanced at the slug sannin. "I thought that these creatures didn't attack women," she said, a hint of accusation present in her tone._

_"They shouldn't," Tsunade answered tightly._

_"Perhaps they only attack in defense," the Aburame spoke for the first time in a while. She knelt down, and ran her slim fingers over more gash marks on the wooden floor that led to the corpse of one of the creatures._

_The quieter of the Sarutobi women walked over to the corpse, and stood over it. "Aburame-san may be correct," she said. "Haruno-san's wife must have held off the creature in an attempt to protect herself and her child. Where is the baby?"_

_Silence took hold of the room as its occupants reflected on the question._

_Kizashi looked around widely. "Sakura! Where's my baby girl?!" _

_Tsunade fixed him a stern look. "Calm down, Haruno-san. That's not proper behavior of a shinobi."_

_Yūgao mentally winced at the older woman's remark, especially since Kizashi was grieving. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, the Anbu noticed a pile of blankets far from the two corpses._

_Curious, she walked over to it, and knelt down. To her, it seemed like the blankets were slightly moving._

_Gently, the woman peeled off the layers of blanket._

_Yūgao's eyes widened as she came across a corral-haired baby covered in what must have been her mother's blood. _


	23. Chapter 22: Reinforcements

**Chapter 22: Reinforcements**

Yūgao's eyes snapped open after her nightmare, and the woman bolted awake.

She flinched when she was firmly, though not painfully, pushed back into the cot.

Looking towards the side, Yūgao came face-to-face with a frowning Hayate. "Easy there, girl," he said worriedly. "We just managed to close up your wounds, and bandage them. Don't want to open them again, do you?"

Taking the man's advice to heart, Yūgao carefully adjusted to a sitting position. "What happened?"

At her question, Hayate cocked an eyebrow. "You tell me," he said. "First, I wake up to find my tent empty with only the lingering smell of your fragrance. Next, I receive word from one of my messengers that Oto is under attack by a freakish force from hell. Then, I find you half dead wandering by yourself in the woods spewing about monsters. So I dare ask, what the hell happened?"

Yūgao couldn't help but wince at the man's stern tone, and looked down. She hadn't meant to worry him, nor did she expect to find what she did in that cave. She was lucky that she made it out alive.

The woman wasn't able to suppress a shudder at the unpleasant thought of that golden monster that even the Akuma seemingly feared.

Yūgao's chin was gently turned to face Hayate. He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for what I said, but you had me worried. What did this to you? It looked like an animal mauled you." He commented as he glanced at the bandages over Yūgao's stomach.

The woman bit her lip as she contemplated on what to say, before she decided to say the truth. "I don't know where these creatures come from, but I don't think that even Orochimaru could create such abominations." She let out a shaky exhale, and looked down once more. "We call them the Akuma. Tsunade-sama has tirelessly tried to exterminate them for twenty years, but these bastards are slippery and clever. They're the ones responsible for Konoha's downfall."

Hayate let out a grunt. "These 'Akuma' must be what the messenger was referring to."

Yūgao turned her head to face the man. "You said that Oto was being attacked by them."

Hayate nodded. "No one knows where they came from, but they took even Orochimaru by surprise."

The purple-haired woman blinked in surprise at his statement.

She pushed the thought aside for more pressing manners. "And Hokage-sama?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "He's decided to not intervene, lest we want Orochimaru to know that we're illegally in Sound country. He actually wants to see you."

For the second time in less than five minutes, Yūgao was surprised. "He wants to see me?"

Her lover nodded, and rummaged through the small tent before fetching out Yūgao's torn clothing. "I'm afraid that I've got no spare clothes for you. Mind you, I've got no problem having you walk around naked."

Yūgao gave the man a dry look, before proceeding to gingerly put on her clothes, making sure to not irritate her wound.

She slowly stood up, and tested the limits of various stretches she could do before pain shot up her spine.

Hayate frowned in displeasure. "Personally, I would have you on bedrest for the entire month, but Hokage-sama was insistent that you meet with him the moment you woke up."

Yūgao brushed aside the remark. "I can't rest while those creatures are out there causing havoc," she said.

"Maybe not, but I won't allow you to get yourself killed," Hayate added sternly.

Yūgao sighed, and gently hugged the man, conscious of her injury. "You know that I can't ignore my duties just to attend to my own comfort. Sakura-san is being held hostage, and I'm going to do all that it takes to free her. Maybe we can even stop the Akuma once and for all. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

Hayate let out a heavy breath as his wrapped his strong arms around the slim woman. "I know, but things weren't supposed to end like this. I didn't want to live guerrilla style while you're off fighting these demons. I… I wanted a family with you." He said quietly.

Yūgao's heart skipped a beat at his remark. A light layer of tears formed in her eyes, before the woman blinked them away.

She pressed a soft kiss on Hayate's lips. "I wish things could have turned out differently as well, but fate had different plans. What matters is how we end this. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can really live our lives." A light blush settled over Yūgao's cheeks. "Perhaps that plan can involve children."

A small, but genuine smile graced her lover's tired face. His dark eyes shined with something akin to hope. "Then we better get to work." He replied, and stepped back.

He flipped open the tent's entrance, and allowed Yūgao to exit first.

The woman was surprised to find several other tents scattered around. It looked like a camp.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Hayate offered her a wry smirk. "Welcome home," he simply said. "We've set up camp on the other side of the forests that separate us from Otogakure."

"Orochimaru has very good sensors. How did he not detect this?"

Hayate's smirk morphed into a grin. "We have just as good barrier experts. No chakra leakage whatsoever."

With that, Hayate walked through the numerous tents, and Yūgao quickly followed behind him.

Along the way, the purple-haired woman saw various shinobi, some of whom she knew from before the attack on Konoha.

Those who recognized her offered her a nod, some even with a small smile.

Yūgao couldn't help but smile back as her eyes sucked in the sore sight of people she hadn't seen in over twenty years.

She was reminded of home as she saw various trainers teach the younger shinobi how to accurately throw shuriken. The former Anbu member was surprised to see women amongst their ranks.

The couple arrived in front of the largest of all of the tents. Yūgao subconsciously gulped, before following Hayate inside.

As the purple-haired woman step in, she saw various older shinobi clustered around a large pool of water suspended in the air by four men.

With their back towards them was a man wearing a familiar white and red cloak. He turned around to face the newcomers.

A mix of emotions passed through Yūgao. She was pleased to see that Minato hadn't changed much, aside from a few strands of grey hair, though the heaviness that clung in his eyes made the woman pity his suffering.

Remembering her manners, Yūgao bowed as low as she could without straining her wound. "Hokage-sama," she said respectfully.

A small smile plastered itself on the man's face. "I believe that title no longer applies to me, given current circumstances. 'Minato' is fine."

Feeling slightly awkward, Yūgao straightened her back, and nodded.

Minato eyed her stomach. "You gave the medics quite a scare earlier. I take it that Hayate has informed you of what's going on?"

Again, Yūgao nodded, and glanced over at the sphere of water. "How bad is it?"

Minato's eyes darkened. "It's bad enough for them to be a challenge to even Orochimaru. We believe that this particular hive is actually a union of multiple hives who banded together. What they're doing in Oto is a mystery to us."

A frown plastered itself on Yūgao's normally gentle face. "They're looking for a new queen, and she's currently in Oto."

Surprise passed over the faces of the tent's occupants.

"There's a host incubating a queen in Oto?" A gruff voice asked.

The former Nara patriarch stepped into view, the scars on his face made his frown look even more vicious.

Yūgao nodded tensely. "Yes, a young Uchiha."

Her comment caused an uproar of murmurs in the tent. Minato was deep in contemplation.

"There's more," Yūgao intervened. "One of my fellow sisters-in-arms is being held hostage in Oto. She's also infected."

Minato's eyes widened. "An infected Phoenix; how is that possible?"

The purple-haired woman shook her head. "I don't know how, but she's apparently been incubating the embryo for quite a while. A seal was placed on her to keep it from developing much, but her latest interactions with the Uchiha aggravated the seal's functions. It's beginning to fail."

"Who is she?" Nara Shikaku asked.

Yūgao bit her lip. "Tsunade-sama's apprentice, Sakura."

Shock took hold of everyone in the tent. More whispers and murmurs passed through the tent as the shinobi discussed between themselves possible scenarios.

"And how is Tsunade-sama taking this?" Shikaku asked.

The purple-haired woman glanced at him. "I'm sure you can imagine just how furious she is. She does, however, know well enough to not directly attack Orochimaru without assistance. She left me in charge to keep an eye on Sakura." She glanced at the former hokage. "Has she messaged you?" Yūgao asked Minato.

Said man shook his head. "She's been unusually quiet considering the severity of this situation. I have no idea what she's up to."

Silence replaced the busy whisperings at the man's remark.

Yūgao, for one, was confused about Tsunade's behavior. What is she up to?

Mentally shaking herself to focus, Yūgao absentmindedly adjusted her uniform. "I'm aware that you won't interfere, for safety purposes, but I have my duty to my queen. I have to go back and keep Sakura safe."

Minato nodded, and turned to face the sphere. "Jiraiya-sama and Naruto are in Oto right now. They should be enough reinforcements to defend Oto while not spelling out suspicion to Orochimaru about our presence."

The mention of the toad sannin caused Yūgao to stiffen as the memories assaulted her mind.

Noticing her reaction, Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Yūgao let out a shaky breath as she forced herself to calm down. "I was investigating the tracks of the Akuma. They led me to a cave close to Oto. I came across one of Jiraiya-sama's clones, and together we investigated the cave. What we found, though, was even worse than the Akuma."

Again, various murmurs echoed in the tent.

Yūgao's comment caught Minato's attention, who turned his head to face the woman. "What did you find?"

The purple-haired woman's eyes darkened. "It'd be easier to show you, rather than try to explain something that I don't understand."

Minato nodded in understanding, though the glint in his eyes portrayed his nervousness about the discovery.

A tall, well-built blond man stepped out from the crowd, and walked over to Yūgao.

The woman recognized him as Yamanaka Inoichi.

Said person offered a small smile that was quickly formed into a thin line. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Yūgao nodded, and closed her eyes in concentration.

She felt the Yamanaka man enter her mind, and she guided him towards the specific memory.

Once he found it, he sent out a mental message to everyone in the tent. Get ready.

Yūgao found herself observing her memory from a third-person perspective. To her, it was rather odd seeing herself as a separate being.

Her curiosity about the situation died out as she relived the memory of seeing the golden creature.

Not being in the moment of life or death, Yūgao was able to study the creature more thoroughly.

From her countless experience with the Akuma, this creature was twice as large as a standard Akuma warrior. It had an elongated skull, though it was far shorter and more human in shape. Even its face, though monster-like in its appearance, held more resemblance to a human than an Akuma. The noticeable lack of tail also proved its difference from the Akuma.

The scene changed to the Akuma attacking the creature. Yūgao winced at the intensity of its fierce shrieks of pain.

The creature's shocking intelligence allowed it break free of its chains.

Yūgao saw herself yelling at the Akuma to keep on attacking the creature.

Next came the part where she was flung across the room. She cringed as she saw the creature's massive claws rip through her flesh.

The ghost feeling of pain gathered around Yūgao's wound, and she gently touched it.

The memory showed Yūgao escaping the cave, with the creature chasing after her. It ended at the part where Hayate found her.

Yūgao was pulled back into the physical world, and saw many paled faces, and widened eyes.

Even Minato was visually disturbed by what he saw.

Yūgao waited in tense silence as she waited for some sort of response from the men.

Shikaku was the first to recover, though the nervous tick in his face was still obvious. "That creature looked like a crossbreed between human and Akuma. Most likely some idiot decided to mix the two species together, and that was the result."

Inoichi coughed subtly. "It seems so. It possessed intelligence that was too human in nature to simply be passed off as a new evolution of the Akuma."

Yūgao nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought. Yet another reason for me to stay in Oto. I have to also keep an eye on Kabuto."

Minato spoke. "Ah yes, that mad man who serves an even crazier master." He looked at Yūgao hard. "What are the chances that Kabuto was the one who created that monster?"

Yūgao shrugged, though a frown plastered itself on her face. "Your guess is as good as mine. He is aware of their existence, though I don't know the full extent of what he does with that knowledge."

Minato was obviously unhappy about the news, but refrained from making any comment on it.

He sighed lightly. "You do what you can to protect Sakura and keep Kabuto in check. My forces will investigate more about what this creature is, and kill any others that may be around."

Yūgao nodded in gratitude, and bowed once more. "Thank you, Minato-sama."

Bowing in return, Minato turned his body to face the water sphere. "Best of luck to you, Yūgao-san." He resumed his attention to the sphere.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Yūgao left the tent with Hayate.

Neither of them said anything during the short trip back to Hayate's tent.

Once they arrived, Yūgao immediately went in, and searched for her few belongings.

She was relieved to find her trusty swords undamaged.

After securing them in their respective sheaths, Yūgao turned around to leave, but was blocked by her lover.

Yūgao sighed. "Look, Hayate…"

"I'm not here to lecture you," the man interrupted. "Just… take care, okay? It'd be an awfully empty world without you."[1]

The purple-haired woman's eyes softened, and she smiled.

She stepped towards the man, and gave him a quick kiss.

Hayate leaned his forehead against hers. "Go save your princess," he said quietly.

Nodding, Yūgao gave him once last longing gaze, and placed her mask on before leaving the tent.

Once she stepped outside, Yūgao focused chakra to her legs, and took off. Her thoughts were focused solely on protecting Sakura from the Akuma attack.

* * *

[1] For those of you familiar with the Mass Effect series, yes this sentence was inspired by Garrus's goodbye to Shepard if you romanced him.


	24. Chapter 23: Team 7

**Chapter 23: Team 7**

"What the hell was that thing?"

Sakura breathed heavily as she pondered upon Naruto's question. She genuinely wanted the two men with her to know the truth about these creatures, yet she still had doubts, particularly about the Uchiha's true intentions and his affiliation with the snake sannin.

Sakura scowled inwardly. _To hell with it_.

Before she could speak, a sharp pain emitted from her left shoulder. She let out a hiss.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

The rosette glanced over at her panting companions. Naruto's eyes widened as they took in the sight of her wound, while Sasuke looked at her mutely. His only signs of concern for the woman's wellbeing were the tenseness in his lower jaw, and how his blood-red eyes lingered over her wound.

Sakura nodded, and placed a chakra-infused hand over the moderately bleeding cut.

With the wound healed, Sakura expected her muscles to cramp up like last time, yet nothing happened.

A thoughtful frown formed on her attractive face. _Is the venom only present in some of these creatures, or was last time just an illusion? What **did** happen that time?_

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts by a concerned blond shinobi crouched in front of her.

He glanced at where the wound once was. "Are you sure you're okay? I know you're a medic-nin and all, but whatever the hell these things are, they sure are vicious."

Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her face at the man's concern. "I'm fine, don't worry. There's a reason why I've been named the Phoenix champion; a small cut isn't going to stop me."

Naruto grinned in return. "Phoenix champion, huh? Even though I didn't see much of your moves, you must be pretty strong. Plus, you're gorgeous!"

Sakura's smile widened, and she noted with amusement how a small blush painted Naruto's tanned cheeks.

The young Uchiha stood up abruptly, and stabbed his katana through the platform. "If you two are done flirting, we've got problems to resolve."

Sakura and Naruto turned to face the Uchiha, the former mentally raising an eyebrow over his annoyed tone. _What's with him and his issue about flirting?_

Naruto scowled as he stood up as well. "Way to go raining on the parade, **teme**."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It seems that I'm the only one still aware of the severity of our situation, **dobe**."

The blond man gritted his teeth, and glared at the unimpressed Uchiha. "I know that there's got to be more of these things around. I'm not stupid." Naruto turned around to face the "entrance" they came through. "If you're done being an ass, let's get going."

The blond shinobi started to cross the platform towards the large hole in the wall, not noticing the puddle of slightly smoking liquid on the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly ran up to Naruto and placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from taking a step further. "Be careful where you walk, Naruto. Their blood is highly acidic," she warned.

The young man blinked at her in surprise, before he looked down.

His eyes widened as he saw the material that made the platform slowly simmer under the influence of the acid.

"You've fought these creatures before," Sasuke said as a statement more than a question as he came up behind the pair.

Naruto made a confused noise, while Sakura calmly met the interrogating gaze the Uchiha set on her.

She nodded. "I came across a few of them before I was captured. I thought that I was under a genjutsu, or merely hallucinating." She looked down at where the corpse of the demon still burned. "Apparently they are real."

Naruto came into her view. "You've fought them before?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? What do you know about them?"

Sakura set her jaw tensely. "I'm being held prisoner in hostile territory. The last thing I wanted was to be interrogated for more matters that I didn't even understand." She replied. A frown plastered her face. "My contact with them was brief, but I gathered that they attack in packs, and have highly acidic blood. That's why up-close combat is deadly with them."

"As the dobe already mentioned, that creature had its sights solely on you. Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura carefully made her facial expression neutral before glancing at him. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe it's one of the creatures that I came across before."

The Uchiha stared hard at her. "Whatever the reason, you've obviously caught their interest."

Sakura frowned at him, her inner thoughts twirled around chaotically. _If only you knew_.

Naruto took out a new kunai. "Come on, we've got to beat the rest of them. Let's get going!"

Immediately nodding in agreement, Sakura took out her own kunai and followed the hyperactive shinobi out of the sewers. She felt the Uchiha's intense stare from behind, but purposely ignored it for the meantime.

Shortly afterwards, the trio reached the same area more or less of where they first met up. It was deathly quiet, and the shinobi were on high alert.

Sakura glanced over at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, can you track down any of the foreign chakra signatures?"

The dark-haired man met her gaze. "What do you have in mind?"

Sakura adjusted her stance. "We're going bug hunting."

The Uchiha stared at her for a moment, before he looked around with his Sharingan.

In the meantime, Sakura glanced at Naruto and was surprised to see his face visibly changed.

His eyes turned yellow, and the pupils were slit horizontally. Red coloration also adorned his eyes.

A hint of a memory resonated in Sakura's vast mind. "Naruto, is that the sage form?" She asked curiously.

The blond man grinned as he looked at her. "Sure is! In this form, I can track down all types of chakra, including nature." His grin was wiped away by a slightly disturbed look. "Although, whatever it is I'm sensing, it's not natural."

Confused, Sakura switched her gaze to Sasuke. "What do you see?"

"Pretty much what the dobe said," he replied tensely. "Some parts of it **is** correspondent to that of human chakra, yet the rest is completely alien to me."

Naruto snorted. "For all we know, these things could be from outer space." He mumbled to himself.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as his remark that he obviously was kidding about.

She swallowed hard, and waited for Sasuke and Naruto to finish their sweep. "So…?" she trailed off.

Naruto threw a hand in the air. "I've got a lock on!" He exclaimed.

"I can see the trail," Sasuke added at the same time.

Both men glanced at each other scowling, while Sakura stared at them in exasperation.

Realizing that there were more imposing matters to get to, Sasuke looked away, and stared forward. "Follow me," he said before he ran off.

Blinking rapidly, Sakura quickly went into line behind him, followed by a mumbling Naruto.

Despite the severity of the situation, Sakura couldn't help but be amused by the apparent rivalry between the two men. She absentmindedly wondered what it would have been like being put in a genin team like all Konoha shinobi had experienced before the Black Death…

Sakura was brought back to reality when Sasuke abruptly stopped. The rosette stood beside him, and investigated the somewhat familiar place.

The trio were presently in the dining hall where Sakura had breakfast with Kabuto just a few days ago. Many benches were turned over, and there were spots of blood, both human and demon.

Sakura's hold on her kunai tightened as she anticipated a fight.

She looked over at Sasuke. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

Naruto stepped forward. "Yeah, teme. What are you waiting for?"

A light sheet of sweat poured down the Uchiha's temple as he stared immobile towards one hallway.

Sakura looked at the dark entrance, and something uncomfortable tugged at her heart.

She carefully placed a hand on the Uchiha's tense shoulder. "Sasuke, what is it?"

The dark-haired man's breath hitched as he looked down at the rosette. "That summon of yours; she **will** protect Itachi against these things, correct?" He asked seriously.

Sakura blinked at the sudden intensity mixed with worry that radiated off of him.

Her heartbeat went erratic for a moment as she remembered Itachi's remark.

* * *

_"What does she want?"_

_"For her hive to live again."_

* * *

Sakura immediately controlled her facial expressions to prevent the panic that gripped her soul to be shown externally.

She offered a fake smile. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Katsuyu-sama's skin is resilient to external attacks, and she can secrete a highly corrosive acid. Your brother is safe with her."

It took all of Sakura's kunoichi training and her will power to not shrink away from Sasuke's intense stare. She prayed that the man wouldn't see through her façade, and run off doing something irrational.

Sakura nearly sighed in relief when Sasuke nodded in acceptance, and turned his attention to Naruto. "You sense what I see?" He asked.

The blond man nodded. "Yeah, the chakra leads to the north. What is there?"

"The outdoor training grounds," Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Why would they attack the base, and then abruptly retreat? There's nothing else in the area except…" she trailed off, and her eyes widened in realization.

"They're going to attack Oto," Sasuke concluded for her.

Naruto swore loudly. "Shit, they're going after the civilians. But where is everyone else?"

"Most likely they went to confront the creatures before they can set foot in Oto, if they haven't already," the Uchiha stated.

Sakura swallowed the sense of helplessness that threated to overtake her.

Naruto gritted his teeth in determination. "What are we waiting for? Those forces are going to need all the help they can get in stopping these things."

Without waiting for a reply, the blond shinobi shot off towards one dark hallway, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to stare at each other in consideration.

Finally, the dark-haired man adjusted his hold on the katana. "Stay close," he said, before he too ran off.

Sakura quickly fell into step behind them as they caught off to Naruto.

The rosette was plagued by countless thoughts about Itachi. She bit her lip. _Katsuyu-sama would have contacted me if something happened to Itachi. I hope I'm right_, she thought in vain, before pushing her worries for the elder Uchiha to the back of her mind.

Soon afterwards, the trio stepped foot outside, and Sakura winced her light-deprived eyes at the sudden brightness that assaulted them.

The training grounds appeared to be the same as it was last time Sakura saw it, minus the numerous bodies that littered the ground.

A high-pitched screech had the trio adopt offensive stances.

About half a dozen small Akuma seemingly morphed into existence from the surroundings.

They crawled low on all fours, and hissed at the shinobi.

Naruto let out a laugh. "Ha! After taking care of the big guy earlier, these runts should be a piece of cake."

As if wanting to prove the contrary, one of the Akuma spat at the blond shinobi.

He let out a surprised shout as he jumped out of the way.

The substance hit the floor where he used to be standing on, and simmered loudly.

Sakura placed her kunai back into her pant pocket, and focused chakra into her fists. _Great, now these things can spit acid?_

Sasuke focused electricity through his katana. "Yo dobe, stop acting like an idiot, and get serious," he said cockily.

The person in question glared at the Uchiha. "T-teme! I **was** being serious! I was just testing them," he replied as he held his kunai out in front.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "How about you two love birds focus on killing these things?" She said, before she went on the offensive.

The small Akuma let out surprised shrieks when Sakura appeared before them, and punched the earth.

Four of them were crushed instantaneously, and the two that remained were quickly taken down by the men.

Naruto grinned widely. "And that is how you do it!"

Sasuke snorted elegantly. "You only killed one, dobe. It was Sakura that did the work."

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, before he focused his attention on the rosette and smiled. "You really are strong!" He complimented.

It was Sasuke's turn to scowl at the blond man's obvious come on at the woman.

Sakura smiled, but focused her attention on a working radio on one of the corpses. "It's still working," she commented as she glanced at Sasuke.

The Uchiha walked over to the radio, and carefully pried it off of the dead man's weak hold.

Sasuke raised the volume.

"I repeat: this is a full scale attack. An unknown enemy has been sighted at the main gates. It doesn't seem long until they manage to breach the inner walls."

Sakura frowned in worry.

"Only six teams have managed to confront the enemy. Orochimaru-sama is among them. Requesting reinforcements!" The man on the radio abruptly cut off as some shouts were heard in the background.

Sakura and Sasuke remained quiet as they reflected upon the news.

Naruto smirked good-naturedly. "Six teams, huh? With us added in, that makes us Team 7." He said, and got his companions' attention.

"Hn," the Uchiha finally grunted.

Sakura glanced at him sideways, and barely saw the hint of a smile that creeped at the corner of his mouth.

Something pleasant coursed through Sakura as she gazed at her new companions. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew that she wanted to experience more of it.

The rosette grinned. "Let's not make them wait any longer, shall we?"

Both men looked at her; Naruto grinned back while Sasuke's eyes glowed in excitement.

With one final glance at each other, the three shinobi took off the air like rockets, and headed towards the battlefield.


	25. Chapter 24: Clash

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my readers for continuing to check out my fanfic. I know that it's caused some conflicting feelings about Sakura's role, the similarities between the Phoenixes and the Amazons, and so on, but again I stress that this IS a fanfiction. **

**I'd also like to thank all of those who added my story to their favorite list and/or their alert list. I appreciate the support and the fact that you give me reason to continue this story. I have sent you all private messages personally thanking you each time I received the notification of your like and/or follow.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Clash**

Sakura felt her body come alive with exhilaration as the newly formed Team 7 headed towards the chaos.

The presence of her two companions made her feel invincible, and also giddy. Even with all of her training and sparing matches with her fellow sisters-in-arms, that confidence was an entire world away from how she felt fighting alongside the two young men.

Said people zoomed through the treetops on her left side, their bodies tense in anticipation of the coming battle, yet also in excitement.

For the first time since her capture, Sakura felt a sense of freedom.

"The alien chakra signatures are getting stronger," Naruto called out.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn, we'll cut down their numbers soon enough."

Sakura let out a brief chuckle at her companions' show of excitement, before a confident smirk formed on her face. "Let's not keep them waiting," she added while sending an even more concentrated boost of chakra to her feet.

Naruto yelled out in agreement as Sakura turned her face towards the two men.

She was surprised to see Sasuke looking at her with what appeared to be a fond expression. His normally cold eyes were warm and sparkling, and a small smile teased the corner of the man's lips.

A strange sensation formed in her stomach, and Sakura suddenly felt bashful under his gaze.

She offered a nod, and looked away, confused as to why her heart was beating erratically.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Naruto yelled from up ahead.

Sakura snapped to attention, and sped up. She was all too aware of the annoyed sound the young Uchiha made as he followed behind her.

It didn't take long before the trio witnessed the first signs of conflict.

Numerous trees were badly damaged; some were even completely turned over from their roots.

The ground was littered with craters, and there were numerous spots of the Akuma's acidic blood and human blood mixing together like a science experiment gone wrong.

The trio felt it before they heard the strong vibrations of the deep-pitched growls and shrieks of the Akuma.

Sakura couldn't help but wince as the animalistic sounds were soon followed by human cries of agony.

The rosette nearly lost her footing as the ground rumbled violently, and shook the tall trees.

She let out a short surprised sound, but went mute when she felt an arm wrap around her slim waist, before she was slowly let go once she regained her balance, and set off once more.

Sakura quickly moved away from the hand, and tensed when she saw the young Uchiha eye her with a strange expression.

"Be careful," he said lowly, before he looked in front of him. "These creatures have different strengths, and coordinate attacks to overwhelm their victims. We should stick together."

Sakura nodded awkwardly. "If I can get a clear shot, I'll fire up my strongest blow, while you and Naruto-san pick off the rest. I can even take down some of the bigger ones."

The young Uchiha glanced back at her. "Your strength is indeed impressive. I could use someone with your skills to help me with my goal."

Sakura offered him no reply as she stared back in confusion.

Naruto decided to jump in then. He stared at the pair with an unimpressed expression. "Look, I hate to slice through the obvious sexual tension that's going on between you two, but we've got some ass to kick."

Sakura whipped her head to face the blond. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as normally suppressed thoughts started to leak through her mental barrier.

Even her embryo was furious with the remark, sending scandalous ideas through Sakura's head.

The rosette gritted her teeth together. "Is that what it always come downs to: sex? Do you men only see us as pleasure beings for you to exploit whenever you want?"

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "Eh? Sakura-chan, what are you…"

Sakura didn't give him time to continue as she flew by like a speeding bullet, leaving the men to eat her dust.

"Way to go, dobe," she heard Sasuke murmur.

The rosette gritted her teeth together in frustration, yet also in disappointment. _I thought that those two were different… I'm such a fool for believing that._

_Human men are manipulative liars. That is why we use them to birth our young._

Sakura scowled. _You mean just like how you're using **me** to birth you?_

The woman forcibly sealed away her pitiful thoughts as well as the embryo's comments, yet her heart panged with outrage.

When the last row of trees disappeared behind her, and the village outer walls came into view, Sakura's predatory side of her came to life.

For the numerous time since her capture, Sakura cursed the fact that her reliable weapons were taken from her.

The strength she inherited from Tsunade was indeed formidable and deadly, but at least her sword didn't require chakra to be effective.

The rosette pushed her complaints to the back of her mind as she ran the remaining distance.

She could clearly see the conflict as several of the smaller Akuma climbed over the walls; some of them were kicked off, yet an alarming amount still managed to make it through.

The larger ones repeatedly slammed into the wall's metal doors, and paid little attention to the shower of kunai that bounced off their massive crest heads.

Sakura took a deep breath, before she quickened her pace and concentrated chakra to her fists.

Once she was close enough, Sakura took a great leap, and aimed her body completely straight downwards. "Brace yourselves!" She shouted to the weary wall guards.

She paid no attention to the alarmed shouts of the guards. She had her eyes only for the demons.

The big ones glanced up at her, and hissed in warning.

It was then that the rosette realized that they were bodies of other Akuma underneath their large feet.

_Traitors; kill them all! _The embryo within her resonated inwardly.

For once, Sakura agreed with its opinion, and let out an inhumane growl.

She crashed to the ground in a violent explosion of overturned dirt, materials, and flying bodies.

The Akuma screeched, and the shinobi guards screamed as they held onto the wall with chakra-infused hands.

Sakura didn't drop her guard, as some of the smaller ones who made it over the wall began to jump back down.

The rosette performed a back flip in order to avoid being tackled by one, only to spin around as another aimed its deadly tail at her.

Sakura grabbed the appendage, and yanked on it hard.

That particular Akuma shrieked in surprise, and Sakura used the momentum to twirl it around in a full circle. She slammed the Akuma against several of its siblings, knocking them back several feet, before she threw it towards the wall.

The Akuma crashed against it, and groaned as it shook its head in disorientation.

It was quickly muted by a katana that stabbed through its skull.

Sakura saw the young Uchiha land gracefully beside the corpse, and carefully yanked his weapon out.

He nodded in greeting. "I see you've already started without us," he commented.

Sakura scowled in reminder of Naruto's earlier remark. "Was I supposed to wait for you **men** to do the job?" She spat out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her remark, but was unable to reply as a loud screech caught the shinobis' attention.

Sakura adopted a fighting stance, and Sasuke held out his katana as a large Akuma studied them.

It sniffed the air, and snorted.

Sakura tensed as it fixed its eyeless gaze upon her.

Thankfully, a blond and orange mass collided with the creature, and it shrieked as it took the full impact of the attack.

It gurgled as its skull was crushed, but immediately went still.

The person responsible for its violent demise was no other than Naruto.

He grinned. "I'm not too late to the party, am I?"

Sakura snorted humorlessly as she frowned. "No, you're just in time to save the damsel in distress," she replied sarcastically.

Naruto regarded her, and his grin was wiped off as a serious look replaced it. "Hey Sakura, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was just kidding around, and I didn't mean for it to offend you." He held out a hand. "You're once heck of a kunoichi, and I'm pretty sure that I would stand no chance against you on a full-on battle. Can you forgive me?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, and she stared hesitantly at the blond's outstretched hand.

Mixed emotions swirled within her. _Maybe I overreacted a bit?_ She thought to herself.

Wordlessly, Sakura shook his hand, which prompted a smile from the man.

He nodded his head. "Alright, let's go kick some alien ass!" He exclaimed, before he jumped over the wall, and shot off towards the village's center.

Sasuke scowled in annoyance. "That idiot. We don't know the full extent of what we're facing, yet he just dove right into the mess."

Sakura nodded in agreement, though an amused smile threatened to appear on her face.

She glanced up at the slightly cowering wall guards. "Are you alright?" She asked.

One of them nodded feverishly. "Yeah. That was quite an attack you've got. We could use your help in stopping these things."

"What happened here?" Sasuke added.

Another guard snorted. "Hell if we'd know. One minute I was taking a piss, the next there's an army of those things crawling up the wall. Doesn't seem to matter how many we kill, there's always more to replace their numbers."

Sakura frowned in worry. These creatures are reproducing far too quickly. Even with all of the villages they've attacked, it doesn't seem possible that there's so many of them.

The first man continued. "Orochimaru-sama and his high guards have set up a defensive position in the center. You can make his job easier by taking out as many of these things as you can before they reach his group."

Sasuke nodded, and turned to face Sakura.

The woman nodded back, and the two shinobi headed towards their destination.

They weren't any enemies for the duo to take out as even from where they were, the sound of furious wind could be heard overpowering the screeches and cries of the Akuma.

Sakura was impressed with the result of Naruto's devastating signature attack.

Even the normally moody Sasuke could appreciate the value of the attack. "Seems like the dobe is not as useless as I thought," he commented in a bored tone.

Sakura, for one, was thinking about how Naruto's attack could be combined with her chakra punches **and** with Sasuke's chidori. If it could work, the resulting technique would be unstoppable.

"I'm also going to be looking out for the injured, so I'll need you to watch my back," Sakura stated.

Sasuke made a sound of agreement, and the pair continued their journey in silence.

They landed on a relatively undamaged roof.

Where the woman assumed was the village's center, a large crystal enveloped it like a shield.

Sakura's eyes widened at the power behind it.

"That's Guren's technique; I'd like to see even these creatures get past it," Sasuke remarked.

The rosette hummed in agreement, before she surveyed the damage around.

It was frighteningly similar to the Black Death that devastated Konoha nearly twenty-one years ago. There were numerous smoke fumes rising from buildings in the distance; the wind carried the scent of burnt flesh, as well as the screams of the dying.

Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the nightmarish sight. "I never imagined that something could cause such damage."

"Didn't something similar happen in Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura lowered her head, causing strands of her hair to hide her face.

Yūgao's revelation about the truth behind the Black Death came to the forefront of the rosette's mind. She couldn't believe that Tsunade: her mentor, her adoptive mother, would keep such a secret from all but a selected few of her people.

She blinked in surprise when she felt a shadow over her.

Glancing to her left, she saw Sasuke regard her carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Sakura's eyes hardened in determination. "Let's get going."

Ignoring the puzzled look the young Uchiha gave her, the Phoenix led the way towards the center.

At the pace they were going, it merely took a few minutes to reach the barrier of Guren's giant crystal.

"Rasengan!"

Sakura and Sasuke covered their eyes as large gusts of wind assaulted them from the distance.

Once the wind calmed down, the duo ran the last few meters, before jumping down onto the street.

They weren't surprised to see Naruto and his clones standing in triumph over their dead enemies.

One of them noticed their arrival, and waved. "About time you got here!" He shouted.

Another clone giggled mischievously. "They probably wanted time to themselves. They've got a thing going on."

Sakura's face flushed in indignation, while Sasuke scowled. "Didn't you just apologize to Sakura a few minutes ago for your stupid comment?" He gritted through his teeth.

All of the Narutos had the decency to look embarrassed. "Erm, right. Though I'm just saying, you two would look good together."

"That's exactly what I said!" A familiar voice added. "And they are sharing the same room. You never know what they do behind closed doors." A cackle followed suit.

Sakura's face turned a darker shade of red, and even Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "You're sleeping together?!"

The Phoenix champion didn't think it were possible, but her entire body flushed at the scandalous suggestion.

Sasuke, for one, was at the limit of his patience. His Sharingan glared viciously at the blond man. "Would you just shut the fuck up, **dobe**?" He hissed. "If you have any brain cells left in that thick skull of yours, you'd realize that Sakura is under surveillance."

Said person in question was confused by the conflicted feelings she felt from Sasuke's statement.

Naruto, however, became angry. "That's right, I nearly forgot. You're holding Sakura-chan here against her will! You can't just keep her as a prisoner; let her go!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, yet a deep chuckle caught all of their attention.

Sakura glared as her eyes zoomed in on the snake sannin.

He met her gaze with an amused expression. "As entertaining as your little drama is, we have more pressing matters," he said lowly as he stared at something on the ground.

Sakura followed his gaze until she spotted the mutilated corpse of an Akuma.

This kill was obviously Guren's as several crystal shards were embedded in the creature's hide.

The rosette lifted her gaze when Orochimaru spoke once more.

"Guren has done a fine job of maintaining the barrier, but it does require a large amount of chakra. If this infestation isn't taken care of soon, she'll exhaust herself, and we'll end up with an even bigger problem."

Sakura looked past him. "What is back there?" She asked.

"Schools, markets, various neighborhoods, and the hospital." The snake sannin turned his gaze to the young Uchiha. "Itachi's being treated there."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Itachi's in there?" He asked tightly.

Orochimaru nodded. "Kabuto transferred him there when the first wave of attack hit the base. He's currently tending to him."

Worry filled Sakura at the news. She wondered why Katsuyu hadn't informed her of the relocation.

Seemingly reading her mind, Orochimaru glanced at her once more. "The part of Katsuyu that you've summoned has been destroyed. It appears that not even she has protection from these creatures' instinct to eat."

The Phoenix champion's eyes widened in shock. Katsuyu, a being which was practically indestructible, had become the Akuma's meal?

She looked at the snake sannin with a hard look. "And Itachi?"

"Kabuto managed to cut him out of Katsuyu before he too was eaten. He's being treated for minor burns to his leg."

Sakura nodded in understanding, yet her mind was a chaotic whirlpool of thoughts.

She was startled back to reality by the sound of Guren's voice.

"Hey Phoenix, don't go pissing your pants yet. Your pet slug may be dead, but these things will eat us all if you don't kill them before I run out of chakra. So man up, and give those bastards what they deserve!"

Naruto came into Sakura's view. "She's right, Sakura-chan. Let's get going while we all still have some fight left in us!"

The rosette inwardly slapped herself to pay attention, before she locked eyes with the blond shinobi.

She nodded, and Naruto grinned in response. "Alright!" He glanced at Sasuke. "Bet that you can't kill as much as me." He smirked.

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "This isn't a competition, you idiot. Just do your job, and try not to get killed or force Sakura to waste her chakra on healing you."

Naruto whimpered at the pink-haired woman. "Bah, you'd heal me anytime, right Sakura-chan?"

The woman in question chose not to reply as she regarded the snake sannin. "Where are the majority of these creatures coming from?"

"I noticed that many of them came from the forests. Perhaps they have some sort of nest there," he answered as he took on a thoughtful gaze.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked at the thick forest in the distance.

Her embryo twirled restlessly, causing Sakura to barely prevent herself from wincing.

_They are traitors. Hunt them done!_

Sakura let out a quiet, shaky breath.

"Not even ten minutes ago, they were swarms of these things coming at us. After the blond brat took care of this last group here, I haven't seen any more come this way," Guren stated.

Naruto puffed up his chest in pride. "They're obviously too scared to go up against me!"

The rosette barely paid attention as Sasuke started a new verbal fight with the hyperactive ninja.

She glanced out at the forest outline in the distance as something didn't sit right with her. It's as if someone is actively hunting them out there.

She shook her head, and glanced back at the men she hesitantly called her "teammates". "You two are acting like a bickering old couple. Would you two stay focused for once? We've got to eliminate the last of these creatures," she scolded.

The two men in question gave each other one last glare, before they silently followed Sakura towards the forest.

Her unease grew when they didn't encounter any more Akuma on their way. Indeed, someone was killing them before they could reach the village center.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be grateful to the unknown force for making her job easier, or to be worried about who else they would kill.

The trio at last made it to the outskirts of the forest. They landed just in front of the first line of trees, and studied it carefully.

They were various scratch marks on the bark, along with the same goo that the Akuma secreted.

Sasuke tightened his hold on his katana, and stepped in front of the group. "Something's not right," he started. "These alien chakra signatures are mixing with each other, as if they were in a conflict."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they nature chakra here is disturbed. It must have been one hell of a battle that happened here."

Sakura stared at the men in confusion. "Are you saying that these creatures were fighting each other?"

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and nodded. "That could explain why no more entered the village. They took each other out."

Naruto shook his head. "We don't know that for sure. I still sense some lingering alien chakra. It could be coming off of a recently dead body, or it could be that the surviving ones made a retreat."

"Whatever the reason, we've got to investigate," Sakura said firmly.

The men nodded in agreement, and the trio slowly entered the woods, led by the Uchiha.

Sakura's senses were on high alert as her eyes moved from side to side. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but her instincts were crying out that something was watching them.

She abruptly stopped when she felt something warm and sticky fall on her shoulder.

She glanced at it, and saw that it was a sickeningly familiar goo.

Slowly, Sakura raised her head and felt her throat constrict as she saw one of the smaller Akuma perched on the tree branch above her.

She faintly remembered that there was something particularly deadly about it.

The rosette was somewhat relieved that the Akuma seemingly didn't notice her, yet that relief was outlived when she realized that Naruto and Sasuke were unaware of the danger.

The creature also knew that it had surprise on its side, and jerked its head up.

It spat out a yellowish secretion aimed for Naruto's back.

Sakura bolted to action. "Watch out!" She shouted.

Even though her eyes were wide in horror, her body already took off on its own accord.

Sakura pushed the hyperactive shinobi out of the way, and took the full blow of the attack.

She hissed loudly as the acid ate away at the black sleeve covering her left arm, and began to melt her skin.[1]

Groaning in pain, Sakura ripped off the burning material of her shirt, and her eyes widened at the state of her skin.

Nasty blisters already began to form and oozed a clear liquid. Her skin color was an angry red, and the area radiated immense pain to her central nervous system.

The sensation overwhelmed Sakura, and she collapsed to her knees.

"Sakura!" Someone shouted.

The pain caused Sakura's eyesight to go blurry as she fought off dizziness.

Various colors came into her sight, as well as incomprehensible speech.

A loud ringing sounded in Sakura's eardrums, and she moaned loudly.

"… ar me. …kura!"

Sakura directed her gaze upwards, and was met with the sight of blood-red eyes staring back at her, before her whole world went dark.

* * *

[1] This part was inspired by the Naruto manga when Obito accidently teleported to a dimension full of acid, and Sakura took the blow for him.


	26. Chapter 25: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 25: The Truth Comes Out**

Yūgao flew through the air like a speeding bullet as she moved towards Oto. Her superior sense of sight and vision allowed her to hear and see the destruction that was ahead.

She hardened her resolve even as numerous cries and shrieks echoed in the distance. It was exactly like on the day of the Black Death.

The purple-haired woman shook her head to drive away unwanted thoughts as she continued on her way.

Suddenly, a flash of moment caught her eye, and she immediately stopped.

A few seconds later, more moment burst through the trees towards her.

Yūgao instantly recognized them as a pack of Akuma warriors.

Narrowing her eyes, the Phoenix drew out her swords, and met the pack head-on.

She expertly sliced the tail of the warrior directly in front of her. A hidden dark part of her took pleasure at the pain the creature was suffering.

The woman immediately focused once more on her battle, and narrowly avoided having her shoulder stabbed.

She landed elegantly on a tree branch, and warily watched the growling warriors for their next move.

They too watched her with their hidden eyes, slobber spilled from their open mouths as they tasted the air.

Yūgao was prepared to hold them off when the Akuma abruptly stilled. The only sign that they were actually alive was the agitated twitches of their deadly tails.

The purple-haired woman was tense as she waited for some movement.

She certainly did not expect a large Akuma to descend on the pack of warriors, and send them all tumbling to the ground.

Yūgao's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected attack.

The dazed warriors shakily stood on all four, yet their aggressor caught one by its tail, and smashed it against a tree.

Its siblings shrieked in outrage, and immediately tackled the larger Akuma down once they've regained their balance.

Yūgao stood above and watched the scenario with uncertainty. She had no idea why the Akuma were attacking their own, nor whether or not if it was a trap to get her to come down.

The woman decided to wait to see how this situation would turn out.

The struggling Akuma shrieked and growled as they exchanged devastating blows.

The larger one grew tired of being overpowered, and grabbed two of the Akuma by their heads before it smashed them together.

The veteran Phoenix grimaced at the gory sight and sound of crushed bone.

The larger Akuma carelessly threw the bodies aside, and began to stand up. The remaining warrior used that opportunity to jump onto the large one's back, and began to slice the exposed flesh with its second mouth and tail.

The larger Akuma howled in pain, and attempted to throw the smaller creature off.

The small Akuma was incredibly agile. It merely jumped off onto a tree, and continued to stab at the larger creature with its tail.

The larger one continued to howl, and swiped its massive claws aimlessly around.

Eventually, it grew weaker, and collapsed on its stomach.

Seeing her opportunity, Yūgao took out her swords, and jumped down as she aimed for the warrior. "Dance of the crescent moon!"

The creature barely had time to look up, before Yūgao sliced through it effortlessly.

It made an almost comical gurgling noise, before it too collapsed to the ground.

Yūgao landed gracefully, and looked at the larger Akuma.

It was wheezing harshly, and weakly grabbed at a piece of bark scattered close to it.

The purple-haired woman carefully made her way towards it, and stopped a few feet from its side.

It let out a low hiss, though that was interrupted by a coughing session as it spat out blood.

Not seeing any point in delaying the inevitable, Yūgao stepped closer, and raised her swords.

With the speed of an expert, she sliced the Akuma's head off, and slid her swords back into their harnesses.

That area of the forest immediately went quiet.

Yūgao took off her mask to wipe her sweaty forehead, before placing the mask back on.

She jumped up into the trees once more.

The woman wasn't sure how much time had passed, but as she travelled more through the forest, the more Akuma bodies she found.

They added to the unease she felt. _Why are they attacking each other?_ She wondered. _Does that mean that there's more than one hive?_

Yūgao was unable to continue with her speculation as she heard a shout in the distance.

Curious and wary, she headed towards the area.

Upon arriving, she was shocked to see a badly injured Sakura clutching her arm as her long sleeve simmered.

With her were two men who panicked at Sakura's condition.

The dark-haired man reached Sakura as she fell to the ground, and shouted her name.

Yūgao narrowed her eyes when he touched the rosette, but she immediately snapped her head up when the other man fired up a wind ninjutsu, and shot it at a small Akuma on a tree branch.

The creature dodged by jumping to another tree, and Yūgao used that chance to make her appearance.

She took out her swords once more, and sliced through the airborne Akuma.

Its shriek of pain caught the attention of the men, who stared up at Yūgao warily.

"Who the hell are you?!" The blond one shouted.

Looking closer at his face, Yūgao noticed that he shared similar facial features to Minato.

Her eyebrows shot up. _This must be his son, Naruto._

After securing her swords, the purple-haired woman jumped down, and carefully walked over to the men. "It's okay, I'm an ally."

The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed as they studied her. "You're a Phoenix," he stated.

Yūgao nodded in confirmation. "My name is Yūgao, and I'm here for Sakura," she said as she stepped over to Sasuke where he huddled over a moaning Sakura.

The older woman knelt down, and studied the unconscious rosette. "What happened to her?" She asked.

His eyes turned red, and Yūgao recognized it as the Sharingan. _This must be Itachi-san's younger brother_, the woman reflected.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and glared over Yūgao's shoulder. "Sakura got hit by the acid because a certain **idiot** couldn't get out of the way on time," he hissed through clenched teeth.

The other man stomped over to them, and glared back. "As if **you** sensed that creature! Had it aimed any higher, you would have been hit."

"Unlike you, my reflexes are honed," the Uchiha retorted.

"Teme!" The blond man yelled.

Yūgao did what any sane person would have done, and slapped both of them.

They let out startled noises, but were cut off by Yūgao. "I'm not sure you two realize the seriousness of this situation. Sakura-san, our future queen, is injured. If she dies, then the Phoenix forces will blame you two for her death." The woman narrowed her eyes underneath her mask. "You don't want to have the entire Phoenix army after you, especially not Tsunade-sama."

Both men had the decency to look nervous, and the blond ninja gulped audibly.

While they reflected on her warning, Yūgao took out her water canteen, and sprayed it over Sakura's burn.

Even unconscious, her body still reacted to the pain, and shuddered. She moaned quietly, and underneath her eyelids, her eyes were moving erratically.

Yūgao ripped off a piece of Sakura's shirt, and began to wrap it around the burn. "What are your names?" She asked the men.

"Namikaze Naruto!" The blond man stated.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the other man replied quietly.

"Alright Naruto and Sasuke, as I'm sure you've realized, I can't allow Sakura to stay here any longer. I hope that you two won't prevent me from bringing her home," she said mildly, though her body tensed in preparation for a fight.

Naruto shook his head. "I've got no problem with that! I actually would have rescued her at some point, but ero-sennin said that it wasn't a good time yet."

Yūgao smiled a bit at his open honesty, before she glanced at the Sasuke.

The young Uchiha stared back emotionlessly. "I won't stop you," he finally said.

The purple-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Even though we're technically your enemy?"

The man scowled. "You're Orochimaru's enemy, not mine. I don't give a damn about that snake."

Yūgao faintly smiled as some life-long worry within her was gone. _At least sending the brothers here didn't corrupt them._

Pushing aside any distracting thoughts, Yūgao slid her arms underneath Sakura's body. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two, but I have to go now."

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere."

The trio tensed at the declaration, and reached for their weapons.

In the blink of an eye, several Oto-nin surrounded them, with Orochimaru closing in on them.

He smiled maliciously. "I must say that I'm hurt, Sasuke-kun. After everything I've done for you and taught you, this is how you repay me?"

The younger man gritted his teeth, and activated his Sharingan once more.

Naruto held out a kunai. "I guess that you're not here to hunt down the rest of these creatures."

Orochimaru's tongue slithered out of his mouth, and licked his pale lips. "I've come for something better. Something more valuable."

He glanced at the veteran Phoenix. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time, Yūgao-san. I'm quite displeased that you sought to sneak around my land instead of greeting me personally," he hissed.

Yūgao regarded the snake sannin warily. "How did you know I was here?"

Orochimaru's thin eyebrow rose in mockery. "You made quite a disturbance with your shrieks and battle cries. I'd have to be deaf to not have heard it."

The purple-haired Phoenix gritted her teeth as she didn't appreciate the humor at her expense.

The snake sannin's humor washed away as his eyes narrowed. "I have skilled shinobi among my ranks. Chakra can't be completely repressed, and it only takes a small amount in order to track. I've known about your meetings with Kabuto for quite some time."

Yūgao's eyes widened in shock as cold sweat formed on her body.

She swallowed thickly. "Why didn't you stop us sooner?"

Orochimaru grinned wickedly. "I wanted to know exactly the nature of your meetings. I never would have thought that our royal guest was carrying such a terrible burden. Just like Itachi," he said as he glanced at the unconscious rosette.

Yūgao tensed even more, as she glanced back at Sakura.

The young Uchiha still hadn't left her side, and his red eyes shined as they glared at his "mentor".

Naruto bristled in anger. "What the hell are you staring at Sakura-chan for?! What terrible burden?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I suppose the new generation doesn't know much about the attack on Konoha twenty years ago."

Yūgao's hands curled in fist as she helplessly listened to the evil man retell the tragic tale.

"On October 10th, Konoha was attacked by the same creatures that you've fought just a moment ago. The men were forced to abandon the village, lest they wanted to be killed or used to birth the creature's young. The surviving women came together under the leadership of Tsunade to form the Phoenixes. They called these creatures the 'Akuma'."

The purple-haired Phoenix made to step forward, but was held back by an extremely strong male. "Stop! Don't do this!" She yelled as she struggled against her captor's grasp.

Orochimaru paid no attention to her, and continued. "Your father escaped the village with you in hopes that one day, he and the other surviving men would be able to reunite with the Phoenixes and stop the Akuma once and for all," he said as he stared at Naruto.

The normally hyperactive shinobi was quiet, and stared at him with wide eyes. "Does that mean that my mother…"

"Is alive and healthy in Konoha," Orochimaru finished. "Unfortunately, she can't leave because of her jinchuriki status."

Naruto let out a shaky breath at the response.

Sasuke spoke. "The Uchiha were one of the founding clans of Konoha. How did Itachi and I arrive here?"

The snake sannin grinned maliciously as he stared at Yūgao. "I have her to personally thank for giving me the Sharingan. It certainly saved me the trouble of tracking down any surviving Uchiha."

The woman in question met Sasuke's confused glance, and portrayed regret in her eyes. "I sent you and your brother to Oto to protect you from the chaos. The Akuma only attack men, and I couldn't risk your lives by keeping you in Konoha." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

The young Uchiha didn't offer an answer as he struggled with emotions swirling within him.

Naruto let out a frustrated sound. "I still don't get what's wrong with Sakura-chan."

"As I've mentioned before, the Akuma use men to birth their young. Imagine female wasps that lay their eggs inside of prey, and the offspring eat the host from the inside out." Orochimaru took on a contemplative look. "Though this is the first time I've heard of a woman being impregnated."

Sasuke glanced down at the unconscious rosette in shock, while the blond ninja lost his energy. "You mean Sakura-chan… she's going to die?" He asked weakly.

The snake sannin nodded with an amused facial expression.

The forest atmosphere chocked in tenseness as everyone took in the horrible news.

At last, Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "What does this have to do with my brother?"

It seemed like a field day for Orochimaru as he licked his lips like a snake. "He's also carrying one of their embryos."

Sasuke stayed deathly quiet as he replayed the words in his head.

He gently placed Sakura on the ground, and moved some strands of hair out of her face.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of Orochimaru and aimed his katana at him. "This whole time you knew that my brother was infected, and yet you did nothing to save him?!" He yelled in rage.

His "mentor" remained quiet as he dodged the young Uchiha's normally accurate blows.

Abruptly, the snake sannin slammed the unsuspecting Uchiha against a tree. "You don't want to test me, Sasuke-kun," the older man hissed coldly. "I only have one seal left to spare. It's either you save your dear brother's life, or the princess'."

Sasuke struggled against the man's strong hold, though he slightly deflated at the not so good news.

Orochimaru leaned his head forward until his mouth was by the young Uchiha's ear. "Don't tell me that you've developed feelings for her, hmm?"

Sasuke tensed in discomfort, and Orochimaru let go of him, before stepping back.

He was clearly very amused.

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. "Look snake man, you're gonna find a way to save both Sakura-chan and the teme's brother. Ero-sennin said that you're a genius, so if anyone can find a way to save both of them, it's you."

Orochimaru chucked loudly. "And what makes you think that I want to save them?"

Yūgao narrowed her eyes. "You just want to harvest the embryos for yourself. You don't give a damn about what happens to Sakura-san and Itachi-san."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, while Naruto growled lowly. "We're not letting you near any of them!"

Something gleamed in the snake sannin's eyes, and with a motion of his hands, Naruto and Sasuke were struggling against their own captors.

Naruto yelled out in anger, though he winced, and fell to his knees as he was kicked in the gut.

One of his captors placed a metallic object over his neck, and he visibly weakened.

Sasuke grunted as the same metallic object was placed over his neck, though that didn't dim the look of hatred he focused on Orochimaru. "You bastard," he hissed.

The man in question didn't appear the least intimidated, and instead focused on a red-haired woman standing in the background. "Karin, prepare the procedure. It's time to induce the birth."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama," came the purr-like reply as the red-haired woman smirked at the angry young Uchiha.

"The rest of you, bring the prisoners to the fortress."

Yūgao flinched when she felt her chakra being drained by the band around her neck, and helplessly watched Sakura being carried by an Oto-nin.

Naruto and Sasuke struggled vainly, the blond ninja swore at his captors with every breath.

He was immediately knocked out by his annoyed captors, and the young Uchiha snarled in warning.

Yūgao was smart enough to not piss off her own captor, and followed the Oto group back to the village.

She inwardly prayed that Minato's forces would finally overthrow the snake sannin.


	27. Chapter 26: Planned Birth

**A/N: I start classes again on Monday, so I have no idea when I'll up able to update the story again. For those who are genuinely interested in Blackened Petal, I appreciate your patience. If you have any comments or suggestions you'd like to make, I'd love to read what you have to say in the review section.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Planned Birth**

Yūgao winced as she was roughly pushed into her cell, and skidded against the cold ground.

Once they arrived back in Orochimaru's base after a half hour march, Yūgao, Naruto and Sasuke were stripped of their weapons, and in the woman's case, her beloved armor.

She felt naked and vulnerable without it as she rubbed her bare arms to keep them from freezing.

In the cell beside hers, the young Uchiha snarled harshly as he tried to swipe at their captures.

Unfortunately for him, the bars were charged with special seals, and he was electrocuted momentarily, before the force pushed him back in.

Yūgao winced in sympathy as Sasuke's muffled groan reached her ears. Her eyes narrowed in anger as the one responsible for their imprisonment gave them a smug smirk.

The purple-haired woman pushed herself off of the ground, and increased her glare. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she addressed to the snake sannin. "You can't hope to ever control the Akuma. Itachi-san and Sakura-san's sacrifice would have been for nothing, and you're just going to kill us all!"

The snake sannin gave her an unimpressed glance. "I'm willing to take that risk. Science has never reaped rewards for those who were unwillingly to make sacrifices in order to achieve their goals."

Yūgao couldn't help but scoff at his ridiculous statement. "So the end justifies the means? All you're doing is bringing about the end."

A cruel smile wrinkled the snake sannin's face. "The end for you, maybe. But for Otogakure, it will be a new renaissance. A golden age to come. Controlling these creatures is the key to assert my power over the shinobi world. Soon, you'll all be bowing down to me as your God."

Sasuke gingerly walked forward until he stood exactly behind his cell's bars. "When I get out of here, I'll behead you like the snake that you are," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru sneered at the young man's threat. "Watch your tongue boy, or I'll have you made into the next host." A cold smile returned on his face. "Perhaps your embryo would inherit traits of the Sharingan."

Yūgao stared at him in shock. "You're even more delusional than I thought you were."

The snake sannin glanced back at her blankly. "Only the mad have ever been successful in science," he said, before walking away with all but two of his guards who didn't seem very intelligent.

The purple-haired woman shuffled to the bars quickly. "You're insane!" She called out. "If you think that Tsunade-sama is going to let your actions pass smoothly, than you're mistaken!"

She deflated when the man offered no retort, though she really wasn't surprised.

Yūgao let out a frustrated breath, and kicked at the wall, cursing the crazy sannin as well as her lack of chakra.

After ordering "no funny business", the guards settled at the entrance at the top of the staircase, and quickly became occupied with a deck of cards.

"So he got you too," a gruff voice commented quietly.

Surprised, Yūgao tried to peak out of her cell bars. "Kabuto?" She asked out loud.

"The one and only," the man grunted back. "I take it you know why I'm here?"

A grim look appeared on Yūgao's face. "The snake said that he knew of our meetings."

"Same as what he told me, though I'd love to find out how he knew," Kabuto said.

"What meetings was he talking about?" Sasuke interrupted. "Orochimaru said that Yūgao sent me and Itachi here."

There were some shuffling noises as if someone was getting comfortable.

"I assume then that you know the truth about the Black Death," Kabuto started. "Yūgao sent you and your brother to me to get you away from the horrors that infested Konoha. She warned me of the embryo Itachi-san was carrying, and I tried my best to keep that information hidden from Orochimaru. Since then, she's been coming every once in a while to check on you two."

"Of course nothing escapes that snake's detection," Yūgao commented in disgust.

"Indeed," the medic sighed. "When Orochimaru ordered me to place a seal on Itachi, I wasn't sure what his intentions were. I thought that since Itachi already had the Sharingan, then Orochimaru would want him to stay alive long enough for him to proceed with the body transfer jutsu… that was until you started showing potential, Sasuke. Should you have meet all of Orochimaru's expectations, then you would have been his new replacement body, and I'm sure you know what would have happened to Itachi."

"The same thing that's going to happen to him now," the young Uchiha remarked as he remembered Sakura's warning to him.

* * *

_He's using your brother's sickness as a liability to keep you under his watch. Wouldn't you be willing to do anything to cure your brother, even if it meant selling your soul to the devil?_

* * *

"Do you know how they're going to initiate the birth process?" Yūgao asked quietly, as if scared to hear the answer.

"The seal focuses on preventing the creature's chakra from completely overriding the host's network, thus preserving it in a relatively dormant state. However, since the creature has parasitic characteristics, it reacts violently when its nutrition supply from the host is being cut off. In order to speed this process, Karin will essentially deprive Sakura-san and Itachi-san of their chakra and, in theory, since the seal would have been weakened, the embryo will break free in order to not starve."

Yūgao's eyes widened in horror. "That's insane!"

"Orochimaru was never the type of person to use orthodox measures," Kabuto said.

"I should have killed him four years ago," Sasuke growled to himself.

Yūgao blinked in confusion. "What so different about him back then?" She asked.

The medic answered. "Back then, Orochimaru's old body was nearing its expiration date, and he was incredibly weakened. Luckily for Sasuke-san, Gen'yūmaru was used as the next vessel."

"Poor bastard," the young Uchiha remarked quietly.

The purple-haired woman was quiet, though the deafening sound in her head seemed much louder than it should have been.

She blinked rapidly to push away her rising panic, and composed herself. "How do we get out of here?" She asked as she tried to study the seals that were placed on the bars.

"There's no way for us to escape, "Kabuto started. "Sasuke-san's already experienced firsthand what'll happen if we try to touch the bars, and even though those two guards look like dimwits, I'm certain that Orochimaru ordered them specifically to not come near us."

"My brother and Sakura are most likely dying already, and we're stuck here. We have to break out," Sasuke hissed in frustration.

"You won't be helping either of them if you weaken yourself from the electrocutions. Besides, your weapons have been taken from you, and you have no control over your chakra. How do you expect to get out?"

"That's what I'm here for!" A rather obnoxious voice exclaimed.

The tree conscious shinobi immediately went quiet, as they questioned whether or not the voice was real.

"Uh, hello?" Yūgao greeted uncertainly.

"Heya! I finally managed to reverse-summon myself to Naruto."

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"The name's Gamakichi, son of Gamabunta: the great toad summon of Jiraiya-sama!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke grunted.

"When Naruto's chakra signature abruptly was cut off, Jiraiya-sama had me zero in on his chakra core, which can't be completely repressed. Then I stored up some of my own chakra, and here I am!"

Kabuto spoke out. "I've heard of Gamabunta; he's quite an impressive summon. Wouldn't it have been better for him to reverse-summon himself here?"

"Eh, sure, that is if you fancy getting squished by pa's large bulk." Gamakichi remarked.

Sasuke snarled in impatience. "Enough talk! Get us out of here."

Yūgao would bet her armor that the toad summon sneered at the Uchiha's remark. "Jeesh, I was getting to that. You're nearly as bad as Naruto, and that's saying something."

Yūgao herself was impatient to get out, though she reminded herself that being rude with the toad wouldn't help their cause. "Gamakichi-san, we really need your help. Two of our comrades are going to be used as sacrifices for Orochimaru's insane goal for world domination. You're our only hope for getting out of here, and saving our comrades."

The toad let out a sigh. "Now here's someone who's actually polite. What's your name, kunoichi?"

"Uzuki Yūgao of the Phoenix forces."

"A Phoenix, huh? Well, I certainly can help you. Jiraiya-sama's always had a soft spot for Tsunade, and since your part of her army, I'll extend the favor to you."

"Thank you," Yūgao replied sincerely.

"Don't mention it. First, I've got to wake up the idiot."

At first there was silence, but it was followed by a slurping noise, and then Naruto's scandalous cry. "Eww! What the hell did you lick my ear for?!"

"To wake you up, dumbass," Gamakicihi answered bluntly. "I'm here to bust you guys out, but I'll need your help."

Missing the important facts as always, Naruto blurted out. "Itachi and Sakura-chan are in danger! We've got to save them!"

He shouted in pain once more, and Yūgao could have sworn that she heard the Uchiha chuckle lowly in amusement.

"Focus, Naruto! Jiraiya-sama instructed me to bust you out of here, while he and the rest of your dad's forces invade Oto."

Yūgao felt hope blossom within her. It seemed that Kami-sama had heard her prayers after all.

"Now, I need all of you to start making noises, anything to force the guards down here. Once they're here, you need to somehow provoke them to open the doors, and then I'll hit 'em with my special jutsu."

"Easy enough," Kabuto said. "I've always wanted to let out some steam."

Yūgao wasn't so sure that the plan would work. "You said so yourself that Orochimaru most likely gave them orders to not approach our cells."

"They may be loyal to Orochimaru, but they're still idiots just the same. You'll need to draw them in like moths to a lantern."

"Trust me Phoenix, the dumbass here can annoy the hell out of anyone just by talking, and the only way to shut Naruto up is to knock him out," Gamakichi said in a deadpan manner.

"Hey, I'm right here!" The blond shinobi said indignantly.

"We never would have guessed," Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"Oi, shut up teme! It's your fault that we're in this mess!"

The Uchiha scoffed. "For the record dobe, you're the one who was knocked out on the way here. Besides, stop wasting our time. The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can rescue my brother and Sakura."

His remarked calmed down the hyperactive ninja, and put him in a serious mood. "Alright. We're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna rescue those two. You guys ready?"

"Yes," the shinobi plus the toad replied impatiently.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "All right. Time to annoy the crap out of these assholes."

There was the sound of him taking a deep breath, but he commenced his verbal assault. "Hey assholes! Wanna see how I can stick my foot up your ass?"

There was a muffled scoff from the other side of the first door. "As if you could," it sounded like.

Naruto persisted. "Oh yes I can! My foot would go so far up that shit would start spewing out of your nose!"

"That was… actually good," Kabuto offered.

"I take it that it's actually happened to you," Sasuke added.

Yūgao could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, before he continued with his plan. "What's the matter, too chicken to take me on?"

"Pfft, I can kick your ass with my hands tied around my back. You're too small and too much of a brat to take me on." Came the muffled reply.

"That's not what your mom said last night," Naruto retorted. "She said that I was the only man to ever give her any sort of pleasure in life. Not even her own son could."

There was a brief silence, before the group heard stomping footsteps go down the stairs, and the door was opened roughly.

A big man passed by Yūgao's cell and walked over to where the trouble-making shinobi was. "You wanna repeat what you just said?" She heard the guard say lowly.

If this wasn't part of their plan, the woman would have thought that Naruto had a death wish.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said, that's not what your mom said last night," he repeated.

The guard let out a growl. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Careful, he bites," Kabuto commented.

"And apparently isn't shy about having people near his ass," Sasuke remarked arrogantly.

"You're all pigs," Yūgao said in exasperation.

"The only pig here is this punk when I'm gonna beat him into the mud," the guard growled.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try," Naruto said.

The next series of actions went by fast.

The guard opened the door, and immediately Naruto called out to his summon.

"Starch syrup gun!" The toad exclaimed, and whatever his attack did slammed the startled guard against the wall.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" The other guard shouted.

Naruto quickly exited his cell, and hid behind the door that led to the staircase.

Shortly afterwards, it opened, and a scrawny man opened the door. He barely had time to mutter "what the hell?" before the blond shinobi knocked him out with a nasty punch.

Since her cell was the closest to the door, Naruto freed Yūgao first before moving on to the other men.

The woman eagerly exited her cell, and patiently waited for the others to make their way over to her.

"Thanks a bunch for your help, Gamakichi," Naruto said.

"Don't mention it. Well, my summoning time is reaching its end. Good luck you guys!" With a wave, the toad disappeared in a burst of white smoke.

"So what's the plan?" The blond shinobi asked once the air cleared.

"We have to find Itachi-san and Sakura-san before Orochimaru extracts their embryos," Kabuto stated.

"Okay, uh, any idea where they're being held?" Naruto questioned.

"They should be in the main laboratory as it has the necessary tools. The only problem will be security," the medic answered.

"We'll quickly take care of any guards, while you try to stabilize Itachi and Sakura," the young Uchiha interjected.

Kabuto nodded in understanding, though Naruto abruptly paled. "Guys, what if those monsters invade again?"

Yūgao's eyes widened in realization, and she felt the beginnings of fear curl in her stomach.

Kabuto's face appeared too blank. "That is a possibility, though I don't think they would actively kill."

The purple-haired woman turned her attention to the medic. "Why do you say that?"

"In their first invasion, they mostly attacked if they were being threatened. They weren't here to meaninglessly kill. They were looking for something."

"You're saying that they were looking for my brother," Sasuke stated.

"Or Sakura-san. Or both. If you didn't notice, some of the creatures were fighting each other."

Yūgao's eyes darkened. "I witnessed such an attack. Why would they attack their own kind?"

"Hard to say," the man replied. "Perhaps they are two separate hives."

The group was momentarily quiet as they took in that terrifying fact.

"The snake bastard said that Sakura's summon was eaten by these creatures. What happened when you two were alone?" Sasuke inquired.

Yūgao, Naruto and the Uchiha all stared at Kabuto in expectation.

The man in question calmly met all of their gazes. "After you and Sakura-san left, it was mostly quiet over at my end. Katsuyu-san kept Itachi-san stabilized, which allowed me to save up chakra for a possible fight. I'm not sure how much time passed, but some of those creatures broke the door down, and started ripping Katsuyu-san apart. I never thought I'd feel sorry for a slug," he commented.

Yūgao winced slightly at the graphic thoughts that invaded her mind.

Kabuto continued. "The creatures didn't pay any attention to me, so I pulled Itachi-san out of Katsuyu-san's body, and ran out before the creatures realized what happened. It seems that without a proper queen, they're not very bright."

"Maybe the reason they went after Itachi-san is because he's carrying their next queen," Yūgao suggested.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in horror, while Kabuto seemed contemplative. "That is a possibility," he agreed. "If that's the case, then Sakura must be carrying the rival hive's future queen."

The information seemed too much for Naruto to handle. "This is insane! You're saying that even if we manage to rescue Itachi and Sakura-chan, their lives will still be in danger because the hives will either try to get their queen or kill them?"

Kabuto nodded gravely, and a tense silence took hold on the group.

Yūgao was the first to break the silence. "What should we do for them?" She asked tentatively.

The medic appeared frustrated. "Before Orochimaru locked up me, I was preparing Itachi-san for the procedure. I've wasted too many years contemplating on the best course of action. I have to try to remove the parasites."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Why did you wait for so long?"

Kabuto's dark eyes glistened sharply. "The parasites develop a sort of amniotic sac that attaches to all of the host's major organs. Due to how intimately connected they are, if I were to try to remove the sac, it would simply tear off of the organs, and cause extensive internal damage, often leading to death. If any amniotic fluid were to leak out, then the tissue exposed to it would melt away. All-in-all, there's a very low survival rate for the hosts."

"You speak as if you know from experience," Sasuke commented.

The man smiled grimly. "Orochimaru had me experiment on several prisoners to try to develop the safest method to remove the parasite from your brother. This was when Orochimaru was still interested in using Itachi-san as his next body."

"Of course, none of the prisoners survived," Yūgao said.

"Obviously. In order to significantly increase your brother's chance of survival, I'll need Sakura-san's help," Kabuto confessed.

"Then how would Sakura-san survive when the time comes?" The sole female of the small group asked.

The medic avoided her glance. "I don't know."

His uncertainty felt like a psychological punch to Yūgao's already unstable peace of mind.

Naruto's reaction was immediate. "WHAT?! What do you mean that you don't know? You've got to save Sakura-chan!"

For once, Sasuke agreed with the blond's statement, and glared fiercely at the medic.

The older man stared back strongly. "I'm not capable enough alone to safely remove the parasites. Sakura-san's only hope is to acquire the Byakugō no In, and allow the birth to take place with me on standby."

Naruto stared at him in confusion. "Byakugō no what? How would that save her?"

Kabuto looked slightly annoyed. "It's a forbidden jutsu created by Tsunade-sama. Long story short, it grants the user a temporary immortality, as long as they have chakra. No injury, even if it is fatal, can kill them."

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, and even Sasuke seemed impressed with the implications of the technique.

Despite hating to break the slightly cheerful mood, Yūgao felt it necessary to make the men realize the reality. "That's only if Sakura-san manages to achieve it. Until then, she's still at risk."

Kabuto nodded gravely. "We'll need Jiraiya-sama to strengthen Sakura-san's seal until she is able to proceed with the birth," he stated.

Naruto raised his arms, and his blue eyes shone in determination. "What are we waiting for? We have to find ero-sennin before it's too late!" With that, he bolted up the stairs without waiting for his companions.

Yūgao and Kabuto sighed in exasperation, while Sasuke scoffed, though his stance was still tense with worry.

The purple-haired woman looked at the medic. "First things first, we need our weapons."

Nodding in understanding, Kabuto led the pair out of the dungeon, and to the armory.

As they ran, Yūgao prayed hard with all of her worth that they wouldn't be too late to save their comrades.


	28. Chapter 27: Face-to-Face

**A/N: I would like to thank Lisa for her latest reviews on my story. I'm glad you like it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Face-to-Face**

Sakura's vision was impaired with a thick cloak of darkness. Her mind felt like it was light years away from her body as she stood motionlessly within the dark abyss. Despite having no sense of sight, the rosette could still hear what seemed to be a pulsing noise.

Blindly, Sakura turned her head towards the source of the sound, her own heart beating in time to the pulse.

Hesitantly, she took cautious steps as she awkwardly walked through the dark layers of wherever she was.

Sakura vaguely remembered pushing a certain blond ninja out of the way of an attack, and making eye contact with blood-red eyes that glanced down at her worriedly.

She shook her head as the fraction of the memories made her feel nauseas.

The pulsing noise became stronger, and it vibrated deep within her ribcage. Whatever it was, it felt like it was a part of her.

Abruptly, the darkness receded somewhat as thin streams of blue plasma flowed past Sakura's feet. Ahead of her was the source of the plasma in the form of what resembled a waterfall. It was there that the pulsing noise grew stronger.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she felt a malevolent entity taint her chakra force.

She slowly walked up towards the thick sheet of dripping plasma, and from where she stood a large pool of chakra came into her view.

Sakura glanced at it with a frown. _The pool's lower than it should be_.

A hissing sound caused her body to tense. She looked back towards the waterfall, and could faintly make out an outline behind it.

_We meet at last, Hosuto_, came a raspy voice.

Sakura's eyes hardened at the unwanted title, yet she stayed put out of wariness.

Using her mind's will, Sakura divided the waterfall's running sheet in half, and split it apart.

Her breath caught in her throat at the disturbing sight.

A creature similar to the other Akuma she fought hung out like a chained puppet before her. Her own chakra was used to bind it, yet Sakura realized disturbingly that her life force was slowly weakening.

_Your failing heart allows mine to beat stronger_.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Failing heart_?

Suddenly, a mental image of an even more terrifying, yet majestic creature, assaulted her mind. A large crowned head, and a sleek body glistened in the low light as its toothed-tongue snapped out in warning.

The image ended just as quickly as it came, yet it left Sakura shaking.

The creature before her hissed seemingly in amusement. _You have seen what will be my true form. Your specie's vain attempt to keep me dormant is only delaying the inevitable._

Sakura gritted her teeth. _How the hell did I become infected with you?_

The underdeveloped queen's lips curled back as it let out a frightening toothed-grin. _Why does that matter to you? Even if you do find out, you still have me to deal with_.

The rosette closed her eyes and exhaled sharply as she tried to keep her cool. _I'll find a way to deal with you, mark my words. If I am going to die, then I want to take the bastard who you put inside of me down as well. _

The Akuma cocked its developing crested-shaped head. _This is far beyond your comprehension. For millennia, my kind have merely been seen as living weapons. The elites of your world are foolish for thinking that they could have control over us. Instead, we are birthed through weak hosts like you. _

It was Sakura's turn to smile cruelly at her embryo. _You seem to forget that I am a weapon as well. If there really is no way to stop you, then I'll kill you along with myself._

At her remark, the Akuma snarled in displeasure, and snapped her inner jaw at Sakura menacingly. _You will do no such thing, human!_

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. _You have no say in what I do. You're in my body unwanted, so I'd be careful about what I say if I were you. Now, you're going to answer every question I ask you._

The creature hissed lowly, but kept its remarks to itself.

Sakura inhaled deeply before she began her verbal assault. _First off, what the hell are you?_

The Akuma snorted at the blunt question. _I am one of my ancestor's many offspring._

The rosette's face twitched in annoyance, and with a mental command, her chakra chains tightened around the Akuma, causing it to groan in discomfort.

_Did you really think that I'd have no power over what goes on in my own mind? I have no idea what's affecting my chakra, but I still have complete control over it. _Sakura stared hard at her embryo. _I'll ask again; what are you?_

The Akuma growled lowly at its predicament, but answered grudgingly._ Long ago, my kind was first raised by our shepherds whose only desire for us was to fight their wars. We rebelled against our creators, and lived in peace and freedom for many generations, until our greatest enemies discovered us. They called us "hardmeats". _It dipped its head low. _We are their favorite prey. They seek our skulls as prizes to ascend their social hierarchy. _

Sakura's eyes slightly lost their hardened glint as she took in the information. _Why do they hunt your kind specifically? What are they exactly?_

The creature slightly raised its head to fix an eyeless gaze at Sakura. _My kind are not their only prey, but we are the ones who give them the most pleasure to conquer and kill. They are a despicable race who hunt for the thrill of it, and believe that is the way to achieve eternal glory. _It bared its sharp teeth. _I have studied my ancestor's memories, and it encourages my wish to claw their innards out. _

Sakura inwardly cringed at the mental thought, but kept her façade. _How do you have your ancestor's memories? Do you see something that involves my world? _

The Akuma leaned its head upwards. _My kind have mental links to each other. Even if we are physically apart, we are never truly alone. As to what memories I have of your world, they are too vague and too many for me to make sense of._

Sakura immediately tightened the chains even more, and the creature whined at the discomfort.

The Phoenix champion was having none of it. _Tell me everything_, she hissed.

The Akuma groaned, and dropped its head once more. _I see a vessel burning through your world's sky. It crashed landed in a heavily-populated zone surrounded by whirlpools. The natives investigated the area, but they became hosts for the eggs onboard. The hatchlings grew into adults, and devastated the village. The red-haired warriors fought admirably against my kind, though it was masked men who exterminated them all. _The creature growled lowly. _They took the remaining_ _eggs back to their village, **your** village._

Sakura stared at the embryo in shock. _What happened?_

_Your village's scientists have studied the eggs for years. After learning our reproductive strategy and of our potential, a bandaged man ordered for hosts to be used to birth the hatchlings. Before his plan could come to fruit, he was forced to escape to avoid execution by your village's former leader, who destroyed the remaining eggs. _An unnatural smile stretched across the Akuma's face. _The leader didn't know of two surviving eggs, one who managed to infect a host; your beloved queen._

Sakura felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. _Tsunade-sama became a host, just like me?_

The Akuma hissed in confirmation. _Yes, she birthed a queen, and a new hive was born. They struck terror within your village and made many offspring. _What sounded like a raspy laugh came from the creature. _Unlike your queen, you have no way to survive the birth. With you gone, I shall continue what my ancestors started, and crush my rivals._

The Phoenix champion was too shocked to make a retort. She couldn't believe that her mentor went through what Sakura was going through presently; that her embryo was the nightmarish force behind Konoha's attack.

She swallowed hard as her heart began to beat painfully. _When were you placed inside of me?_

The Akuma smiled creepily once more. _The day where you lost your innocence. I mentioned that there were two eggs that survived. I was the second one. _

Sakura blinked her eyes as normally suppressed memories of **that** day leaked through her mental barrier.

The creature continued speaking. _Your master birthed a queen who had many children. Her only surviving royal daughter is incubating in the Uchiha's chest._

The rosette gasped in surprise, and stared up at the Akuma. _I don't understand. Tsunade-sama's queen was the only one who had offspring. I assume that the creatures wreaking havoc lately are her children. If that's the case, then why are they killing each other?_

The Akuma snorted. _You have to understand, human, that we are very dependent on our queen. Having spent twenty years without theirs, this dominant hive developed civil conflict as they decided whether or not to obey a new queen._

Sakura glanced up wearily at the future queen. _I take it that they'd follow you?_

The creature wordlessly smiled at her in confirmation.

The rosette shook as she took in the startlingly information.

Abruptly, her heart gave a painful pang, and she collapsed to her knees. Sakura gasped out in surprise, and clutched her chest.

The creature above her hissed. _I told you that your heart was failing. Soon, your will alone won't be strong enough to stop me_.

Sakura looked up through glossy eyes that widened as they saw the chakra chains steadily lessen as the chakra was sucked out.

The rosette became panicked. _Who's taking my chakra?_

The Akuma let out a disturbing laugh. _Fools, that's who. I'll kill them first when I reach adult size._

Sakura groaned as she felt her life force being drained out of her. She shivered as the Akuma let out another nerve wracking laugh.

The woman covered her ears with her hands, but the attempt was vain as the laughter was everywhere in her mind.

_You can't stop me from being born_.

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled in desperation. "I won't let you kill innocent people."

The woman gritted her teeth when the Akuma merely continued to laugh. "STOP IT!"

She was startled when a hand was placed on her trembling shoulder, and the laughter abruptly was cut off.

Sakura whipped her head up, and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight. "Sasuke?" She asked in disbelief. "How did you get here?"

The Uchiha looked at her seriously as he pulled her up. "Sakura, you need to do what I tell you. You're dying, and we can't afford to let this monster break free."

Sakura let out a sharp exhale at the man's statement.

The Akuma snarled threateningly at him. _Foolish human, you cannot keep me prisoner forever. Sooner or later, I will tear free from this pathetic human's body and use you all as my offspring's hosts!_

Sasuke's sharingan eyes stared at the future queen coldly. "I won't allow you to exist," he said lowly. "Your kind won't kill Sakura nor my brother."

The Akuma shrieked in anger, yet it whined as the once depleting chakra chains came up with more force, and secured the creature in place again. _What?! You're…_

Sakura's cold sweat abruptly broke as she began to feel heat bloom within her.

She stared at Sasuke. "What's happening to me?" She asked weakly.

"I'm giving you my chakra to help keep the monster at bay while Jiraiya fixes your seal." The Uchiha answered.

The Akuma roared in fury. _NO! I refuse to be kept prisoner in this body! I'll kill you first, filthy Uchiha!_

Sakura winced at the bloodlust radiating off of her enraged embryo.

Sasuke blocked her view of the struggling Akuma, and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

The woman stiffened as her body was pressed against the Uchiha's. "What are you..."

"I'm giving you my chakra, but it's easier for me to keep the current if I have physical contact with you." He paused for a moment. "I won't let you die, Sakura," he said softly.

The rosette let out a sharp breath, and looked up at the Uchiha's red eyes.

The normally stoic man was willingly letting his concern and fear for her life radiate through his magnificent eyes. Sakura felt overwhelmed with the severity of the situation, and yet, being in Sasuke's warm arms made her nearly forget her problems.

Not even the Akuma's angry roars could make Sakura from stepping out of the Uchiha's embrace.

The woman felt strength enter her once more, and she willed Sasuke's transferring chakra to bind the Akuma more securely.

It shrieked in both pain and fury as Sakura forced it deep within the prison of her mind with the help of another foreign chakra.

She reasoned that must have been the chakra of the toad sannin.

Even when the Akuma left and all became quiet, Sakura and Sasuke remained in their intimate position.

Sakura rested her head against the man's chest, and took comfort in hearing his calming heartbeat.

"Sakura, you have to wake up," he said with his smooth voice.

Confused, Sakura looked up at him. "What do you mean? Am I still dying?"

She felt relief when the Uchiha shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean that you're out of the woods. This seal is much stronger than the old one, though it requires constant chakra control to maintain it. Jiraiya needs you to be awake to evaluate its results."

Sakura for some reason felt dissatisfied with the outcome, and shook her head. "I don't know," she said as she rested her head once more on Sasuke's muscular chest. "The embryo told me things, and now I'm afraid of going back to face reality."

The Uchiha hesitated, before he ran his hands over Sakura's back in a comforting manner. "I may not know what you were told, but that thing is trying to kill you. We need you to come back to put a stop to this. I… need you."

Surprised, Sakura looked up at Sasuke who stared down at her intensely. The woman felt like she would melt under his powerful gaze.

She looked down shamefully. "I'm scared," she confessed.

Sasuke gently pressed a hand underneath Sakura's chin, and raised it up so that she would meet his eyes.

"I won't let that bitch kill you," he promised.

The rosette stared at him with hope-filled eyes. "Sasuke, I…"

Abruptly, the illusion of darkness started to fall apart as different colors sliced through it.

"It's time, Sakura, you have to wake up," Sasuke said sternly.

The woman in question felt shock as the Uchiha's body began to fade.

She tried to grab at him, yet his body dematerialized before her eyes.

Panic held a firm grip on her heart. "No! Don't leave me!" She cried out.

"Sakura, wake up!" The Uchiha's voice echoed.

The darkness seemingly was flushed down a whirlpool of sorts, and the rosette gasped for air as a harsh light assaulted her sensitive eyes.


	29. Chapter 28: A Snake's beheading

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with midterms.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Snake's beheading **

Adrenaline and something not far off from fear coursed through Yūgao's veins as she along with the young Uchiha followed their only guide through the complex maze of the fortress. Her mind swirled chaotically like a tornado as her imagination ran wild.

* * *

_Sakura and Itachi lay motionless on the cold ground, their facial expressions forever marked with the silent horror and excruciating pain that they had endured moments early. _Yūgao was too late to save either of them, the sickening open wounds that erupted from their still chests were a pointed indication of her failure. __

_The two of them were dead, and their embryos which were incubated against their hosts' will were now free to kill…_

* * *

The purple-haired woman fiercely shook her head, and narrowed her eyes in determination. She couldn't afford to get distracted, lest she wanted her nightmares to come true…

"We're almost there," Kabuto stated, helping the only woman in the trio keep her focus.

Yūgao inhaled deeply to calm herself as they kept on running.

Beside her, she could feel the suffocating tension pore out of the young Uchiha. His dark eyes seemed to burn deeply with anger, and something else that Yūgao couldn't quite identity.

Sasuke subconsciously kept on reaching for where his katana should have been, and every time he was meant with open air, his hand balled into a fist.

It seemed like an eternity passed by before the trio rounded the last corner, but immediately stopped in their tracks.

Yūgao noticed both men stiffen in wariness, as they adopted a defensive posture.

Curious, the purple-haired woman studied the adversaries in front of them.

There must have been at least twenty shinobi standing in their way, yet the one who caught Yūgao's attention the most was the one in the middle.

The man was tall, and carried himself like an aristocrat; his unique looks only added to the effect as his beautiful white hair glimmered under the sunlight that shone through the numerous windows.

He regarded the trio with calm eyes the color of a ripe forest, yet the emptiness that they portrayed chilled Yūgao to her core.

The man locked eyes with Kabuto. "I must say that I'm surprised you would betray Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto. At least Sasuke's actions make more sense."

The young Uchiha narrowed his sharingan-activated eyes, but held his ground.

Kabuto stared back blankly at the stranger. "Circumstances have changed, Kimimaro-san. If you weren't so obsessed with Orochimaru, I would have requested that you join us as our ally."

The man known as Kimimaro narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't be fooled. I'm not brainwashed," he stated firmly. "Lord Orochimaru is the only one who understands me."

The hardness in his eyes lifted as he focused on himself. "Whatever your reasons for betraying Orochimaru-sama are, it doesn't matter."

Something deadly glistered in his eyes, and it had Yūgao step back in wariness.

Astonishingly, his own spinal cord pierced out of his skin, and yet he ripped it out without second thought. He held it out like a weapon. "I won't allow you to disrupt Orochimaru-sama's plans. This is how I show my thanks to him and my way of repaying my uselessness."

"That's if you don't drop dead first," Kabuto commented bluntly as if stating the weather, yet there was a tone of mocking.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed in dislike, before he disappeared.

Her breath hitching, Yūgao braced herself as the enemy reappeared in front of them, and swiped with his spine.

The trio barely managed to get out of the way in time, but Kabuto kept his defenses up as Kimimaru seemingly targeted only him.

Yūgao tried to help him, but narrowly missed a kick to her side as the remaining shinobi charged at them.

Gritting her teeth at the setback, Yūgao successfully managed to push away five men, before she was tackled from behind, and was roughly slammed into a wall.

Grunting, the Phoenix used the man's greater weight as momentum to push her legs off of the wall, and flip over.

She effortlessly snapped his neck, and whipped her head to face Sasuke. "We need an exit strategy, now!"

The young Uchiha kicked away a rather big adversary, and jumped back. "Kabuto, Yūgao, get out of the way!" He shouted before jumping out of the window.

Not thinking twice to do what Sasuke ordered, the two shinobi jumped out behind him and landed on the recently-cut grass as the Uchiha ran through hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Technique!" He exclaimed, and a huge ball of fire streamed out of his mouth.

The men inside had no chance to escape, and immediately the area was overpowered with deafening screams of agony as the shinobi were burned alive.

Yūgao's eyes watered at the intensity of the heat, though that didn't bother her as much as the repulsing scent of cooked humans.

She didn't have time to think more about the unpleasant topic when she sensed a strong chakra signature come out of the flames.

"Watch out!" Kabuto warned.

The trio jumped out of the way as Kimimaro slammed his sharp weapon onto the ground where they had been seconds earlier.

Yūgao gritted her teeth at the man's display of power, and once again cursed the snake sannin for taking away their weapons.

As if reading her mind, Kimimaro appeared in front of her, and roughly pushed her back. "You won't be getting your weapons, "he said.

Yūgao let out a short shout of pain as she collided against a water fountain, and barely managed to roll out of the way on time before it was cut down, spraying water everywhere.

She quickly got onto her feet as the man came after her once more.

Even she had to admit that it was difficult avoiding his eyes. Kimimaro managed to inflict nasty sharp cuts on her exposed skin, and made Yūgao slightly dizzy by the steady loss of blood.

Suddenly, Kabuto appeared with his hands glowing blue, and pressed them against Kimimaro's ribs.

He coughed in surprise, before Sasuke appeared behind him, and threw the white-haired man across the yard.

The trio caught their breaths, and Yūgao quietly thanked Kabuto as he healed her wounds.

Sasuke knelt on one knee as he breathed hard. "It's times like this where Sakura's power would have come in handy," he commented.

The purple-haired woman allowed a small smile to grace her youthful face. "She certainly would have made our lives easier by crushing all of his bones," she added.

Being the realistic one, Kabuto stood up. "I hate to rain down on your parade, but the fact is that Sakura is not here. She's likely already dying, and we can't get to her until we deal with **him**," the medic stressed as he stared at Kimimaro who slowly got up.

His statement immediately sobered Yūgao and Sasuke's moods, and they too stood up.

Yūgao stared in horrified wonder as the bones in his arms ripped out of the skin. "What kind of jutsu is that?" She asked.

"It's called Shikotsumyaku," Kabuto started. "It allows Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows him to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells. This gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them."

"In other words, his own body is his weapon," Sasuke added.

Kabuto nodded in agreement, and Yūgao's fear of their enemy greatened more-so.

The trio immediately braced themselves as Kimimaro raised his hands. "Ten-finger drilling bullets," he said quietly.

Small bone projectiles came out of his hands, and headed with frightening speed towards the trio.

Yūgao's eyes widened as she realized that she personally wouldn't be able to dodge all of them.

Kabuto and Sasuke looked equally nervous, yet their muscles tensed in anticipation to dodge.

"Dynamic entry!" Someone shouted

Out of nowhere, a green mass collided onto Kimimaro, knocking him down several meters further away than where he originally was.

Yūgao was taken aback by the amount of power shown in the seemingly simple kick.

Without warning, a thick layer of sand appeared before them, and saved them from the uncoming deadly projectiles.

At first, Yūgao was relieved, but that quickly turned to wariness as she spotted the jutsu user.

A pale-looking red-haired man walked out from the shadows of some trees. He stared at the trio impassively. "Are you alright?" He asked gruffly, as if not used to talking.

Yūgao merely blinked dumbly, and it was Kabuto who answered. "Gaara of the sand. I must say that I'm surprised to see you so far from your home."

The sand-nin's expression remained the same. "Sunagakure is an ally of what remains of Konoha's forces. As the current Kazekage, it is my duty to help in any way I can."

"Yosh, the power of youth is strong within all of us!" The green mass spoke out.

Yūgao turned to face him, and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight.

A tall, slim man with a bowl haircut gave them the thumbs up, though that was not what disturbed Yūgao. The hideous green jumpsuit made it hard on the eyes.

The man seemed to not have noticed her disturbance. "My name's Rock Lee: the beautiful green wild beast of Minato-sama's forces!" he smiled, and his teeth shined painfully.

Sasuke scoffed in disgust at the sight, and instead turned his attention back to Gaara. "We owe you for the shield. I assume you know the truth about what's happening here?"

The red-haired man nodded. "Yes, Minato-sama explained everything. From what I understand, you also have an emergency mission. Go; Lee and I will take care of things here."

Yūgao's blood ran cold at the implication, and hastily bowed. "We can't thank you enough, Kazekage-sama," she said sincerely, before looking back up at her companions. "We have to hurry."

Both men nodded, and with a final "good luck!" from the weird man known as Lee, the trio rushed out once more.

Yūgao was inwardly relieved when Kabuto stated that just beyond the burning corridor was the armory.

Within less than a minute, they arrived outside the vault door, and Kabuto confidently deactivated the seals placed on it.

The vault opened without any problems, and the trio hurried inside.

Yūgao had no trouble finding her armor and her trusty swords.

She immediately set to attach the various parts on her persona, and secured her swords within their leather sheaths. Lastly, she placed her Phoenix mask on, and felt a surge of power fill her veins at the feeling of being complete.

Once ready, Yūgao saw that Sasuke already had his katana strapped to his belt, and seemed more at ease.

Kabuto picked up two sets of chakra blades. He secured one in his back pocket, and slid the other set in his hands.

Sensing Yūgao's gaze, the medic looked up at her. "If you two are ready, we need to get moving. Hopefully we'll find Naruto along the way."

Sasuke scowled in agitation. "That idiot's always jumping ahead without thinking. Where the hell is he anyways?"

Not wanting to waste time, Kabuto quickly turned to face the door. "We'll find out soon enough," was all he said before he took off.

Not wanting to be left behind, Yūgao and Sasuke set off after him.

The trio jumped over the dying flames and observed the area while they were still in the air.

There were more smoke fumes around various parts of the village, and conflict could be heard.

It seemed that it was true about Minato's forces striking.

The moment of silent thinking was quickly gone, and the trio once more ran through the large fortress.

Yūgao looked over at Kabuto. "Do you know where Itachi-san and Sakura-san are being held?" She asked.

"They should be in Orochimaru's private laboratories in his quarters. He always held the more "valuable" experiments in there," he replied.

A dark look passed over Sasuke's face. "I'm looking forward to cutting off that snake's head," he said venomously.

"All in due time, Sasuke-san. Right now, our goal is to prevent the extraction of the embryos from taking place," Kabuto warned.

The young Uchiha appeared annoyed at Kabuto's rebuke, but remained quiet.

The trio headed deeper into the fortress's complex, when a new obstacle met them.

A good sized crowd wondered aimlessly around the courtyard; many of them groaned as if in pain, yet the moment they caught sight of the trio, the atmosphere immediately became tense.

The men shouted in rage, and some actually transformed into monster-like beings.

Kabuto gritted his teeth. "Damn, seems like all of the test subjects have escaped. Don't let any of them live," he ordered, before focusing chakra into his blades, and slashed at the nearest prisoner.

The victim went down wordlessly, but his death ignited a bloodlust within the others.

Sasuke and Yūgao took out their respective weapons, and participated in the slaughter.

Indifference took over the Phoenix kunoichi as she mercilessly cut down anyone who got in her way.

The three shinobi expertly worked together, and in no time eliminated every threat.

Without a single glance backwards, they took off once more towards the center where the snake's den was.

Yūgao's heart beat was erratic as the battle high flowed through her vascular system. The closer the trio got to the center of the fortress, the thicker the tension became. There were various battles going on, and to the purple-haired woman's relief, they were Minato's forces present.

A discreet glance at the young Uchiha had Yūgao thinking that his face would forever be marked with the nasty glare he portrayed.

Suddenly, a shockwave nearly swept them off of their feet, and the trio had to halt their run to focus chakra to stick to the roof.

Barely able to hold onto her mask before it flew off, Yūgao gritted her teeth together at the effort it took as she shielded her face from the thick cloud of dust.

Blinking out the light layer of tears from her irritated eyes, the Phoenix kunoichi was shocked by the sight of a giant toad not far ahead of them.

Apparently, the creature's presence also awed Kabuto. "That's Jiraiya-sama's summon, Gamabunta."

Yūgao's eyes widened more so at the impressive sight.

Sasuke, however, seemed to not care about the giant toad. "If Jiraiya's got his summon out, then it must mean that Orochimaru's with him." He adjusted the grip on his katana. "I won't let anyone but myself cut off that snake's head."

With that, the young Uchiha disappeared in a blur of pale colors, leaving his two older companions exasperated as they were left behind in the dust.

With a quick glance at each other, they quickly set off after Sasuke, and immediately they felt even within their bones the raw power of the huge reserves of pure chakra.

Yūgao couldn't help but shiver at the impressive display of power. _Legendary sannin_, indeed, she mused.

The Phoenix kunoichi and Kabuto immediately felt the air become thicker with the released chakra as the smell of burned ozone strongly permeated all around.

Yūgao crinkled her nose in distaste, but quickly pushed her discomfort to the side as a huge tail aimed to smash at her.

She and Kabuto barely managed to dodge the tail as it struck the ground; its powerful blow blew them away, yet Yūgao managed to lessen the blow by rolling several times before she came to a stop.

The purple-haired woman breathed hard as she took cover behind a large boulder.

Sweat dripped down her face as she nervously observed the awesome battle before her.

Orochimaru's favorite snake summon, Manda, slithered around Gamabunta as it tried to deliver a lethal bite on the giant toad.

The toad swiftly blocked the deadly attack with a large sword, and held its ground while the two sannins battled on top of their respective summons.

Orochimaru jumped off of his snake's head, and released several smaller snakes from his sleeves as he fell towards Jiraiya.

The toad sannin slapped his hands together as he took a deep breath, before releasing a huge ball of fire at his opponent.

The snakes burned within seconds, though Orochimaru managed to maneuver out of the way.

Not allowing his opponent to recover, Jiraiya's hair hardened and released numerous large hair needles.

Orochimaru managed to dodge them, though his snake summon was not so lucky.

It hissed loudly in pain as the needles embedded deeply within its skin.

Gamabunta seized the opportunity to jump onto its back, and pin it down. To prevent its opponent from retaliating, Gamabunta held its sword at the snake's throat.

Realizing the distress of his summon, Orochimaru immediately cancelled the summon, and jumped to the far side of the battlefield.

Gamabunta turned its attention to the snake sannin as the thick clouds of smoke dissipated slowly.

With the giant snake gone, Yūgao felt it safer to come out of her hiding spot.

As she stepped out, she realized that upon her arrival she failed to see the mass of bodies spewed all over the battle field. They wore the sign of Oto.

Yūgao's eyes hardened as she understood that Orochimaru must have used them as cannon fodder.

Up ahead underneath the giant toad was a familiar looking blond shinobi.

The purple-haired woman immediately ran up to him, and was followed by Kabuto.

The man let out a low whistle. "That was quite a battle," he started. "Manda is Orochimaru's most powerful summon. For him to be wounded and dispelled certainly grants Jiraiya-sama his formidable reputation."

Hearing their arrival, Naruto turned around and pointed at them. "Took you guys long enough; we've nearly got this battle wrapped up!" He exclaimed.

From above, Jiraiya's baritone voice boomed. "Don't lose your focus, Naruto! Orochimaru's not the type of opponent to go down easily," the toad sannin warned.

On the other side of the battlefield, Orochimaru looked awful.

His normally combed hair was ruffled, and his ripped clothing were stained with blood and dirt.

The snake sannin's eyes burned with hatred as he glared at Jiraiya. "You fool! I'm about to unlock immortality, and your student has the arrogance to believe that I can be stopped?" He hissed in distain. "I shall bring the whole shinobi world to its knees once I have the Akuma under my control. The oceans will stain with the blood of millions!" He cackled madly.

Yūgao's eyes narrowed at the statement. It was clear that the snake man had lost his mind.

Orochimaru gave a wicked smirk. "The ceremony is already going underway. With these two embryos, I shall perfect the grand specimen that will truly obey me!"

An internal alarm went off in Yūgao. Something about Orochimaru's comment had her guts twisting uncomfortably.

Naruto apparently had enough of hearing that snake sannin's insane remarks, and created shadow clones. "Just shut up already! I'm tired of hearing you talk crazy."

With that, Naruto and his clones rushed off towards the man.

Eyes glinting maliciously, Orochimaru performed hand seals. "Wind release: Great Breakthrough!"

A great gust of wind came forth from his hands, and dispelled all of Naruto's clones upon impact.

The real Naruto yelled out in pain as he was thrown backwards.

Jiraiya's summon caught the blond shinobi in midair before he could get injured, and set him down on the ground

Even from the distance that they were at, Kabuto and Yūgao grunted as they covered their faces from the harsh gust of wind.

From the opposite side, Orochimaru cackled. "Foolish boy, you cannot stop me. I am a god!"

The snake sannin laughed some more, before he was abruptly cut off.

Yūgao's eyes widened as a long stream of electricity was stabbed through the snake man's chest.

Said person turned his head around with difficulty. "Of course it's you. I knew that you'd try this one day," Orochimaru said bitterly.

Five meters behind him was the deadly Uchiha.

His face was calm, though his red eyes burned with eternal hatred for his former mentor. "Most of your "loyal followers" would have killed you for free if they had the chance," Sasuke replied coldly.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth at the pain, but remained silent.

Yūgao was torn between staying and helping the group defeat Orochimaru, or simply leaving them behind in order to find Itachi and Sakura.

Wanting to express her concerns, the purple-haired woman turned to Kabuto. "What should we do? Itachi-san and Sakura-san are still in danger."

Nodding in agreement, the medic raised his voice. "Sasuke-san, we still have to find your brother and Sakura-san. Make it quick," he shouted.

Sasuke was silent as his hair covered his face.

He then huffed in disdain. "I would have preferred to make you suffer for what you put my brother through, but right now, I have more important things to do."

In a last retaliation, Orochimaru cursed at him. "You foolish boy. No matter how many seals you use, they will eventually weakened. Your brother and that Phoenix bitch will die, and you'll have real monsters after your head." He laughed madly once more.

Eyes hardening, Sasuke sharply pulled out his glowing katana.

The snake sannin coughed out blood, as he crumbled to the ground.

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Give my regards to hell." With the expertise of an executioner, the young Uchiha cut off the man's head.

A shocked look was engrained on Orochimaru's face as his head rolled on the ground without dignity.

The body soon fell to the ground lifelessly.

With the deed done, Sasuke appeared before the others.

Kabuto and Yūgao stared at him blankly and with worry, respectively, with Naruto raised his fist.

"All right. Looks like you do have **some** skill," he grinned.

The Uchiha's rigid posture subtly relaxed with the blond's comment. "Hmp. Unlike you, dobe, I prefer to show my skill when the time is necessarily, rather than gloat about it all day."

Naruto scowled at him, though turned his head to face his mentor who jumped down.

Jiraiya sent Gamabunta back to the summon world, and regarded the group with a hard look. "Uchiha Sasuke," he started.

Said person stared back at him without flinching.

Jiraiya studied him intensely for a moment, before he glanced at Yūgao. "We meet again, Phoenix," he greeted.

Yūgao nodded, and bowed briefly. "A pleasure, Jiraiya-sama."

The corner of the toad sannin's lips slightly twitched, but immediately hardened into a straight line. "With Orochimaru dead, it will be easier to defeat the remaining Oto resistance."

"We were lucky," the only medic said.

Naruto's eyes cringed in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean that we were lucky? We totally kicked that snake's ass!"

Kabuto's face didn't portray the same humor that Naruto's did. "The main reason why Orochimaru was defeated is because of his weakened state," he explained. "It was time for him to switch bodies, though he won't be doing that any longer." The medic casted a subtle smug look at the headless body.

Yūgao's unknown worry continued to twist her guts.

Jiraiya's words pulled the woman out of her thoughts. "That's not the problem right now. From what Minato told me, there are two people who need to be saved."

Naruto nodded his head frantically. "Yeah! Sakura-chan and the teme's brother have those demons inside of them. Orochimaru was gonna take them out!"

Jiraiya's eyes hardened at the news, before he glanced at Yūgao. "Your young princess has been infected? That's not good."

Yūgao nodded her head. "Yes; we need you to fix their seals to prevent the embryos from breaking free." She turned to face Kabuto. "Lead the way," she said.

Nodding, Kabuto quickly ran back towards the fortress.

Immediately, the others fell into line behind him.

As they ran, the purple-haired woman still couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had.

Despite Orochimaru being dead, Yūgao doubted that would be the last time they'd have to deal with him or his abominable work.


	30. Chapter 29: Suppressed Demons

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I currently have final exams; my last one is on the 15th. Hopefully once I'm on vacation, I'll have free time and inspiration to update Blackened Petal more often.**

*****For those who complained about the Amazon resemblance not making sense in the Naruto universe, there is actually a village called Nadeshiko where only kunoichi live there, and they go out to find husbands. I suggest you look it up on the Narutopedia. Therefore, no one can say that my idea makes no sense.*****

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Suppressed Demons**

The more time passed as the small group flew over the rooftops of the large fortress, the more worried Yūgao became. The earlier mental image of the gaping holes in Itachi and Sakura's chests along with their horrified dead eyes was a permanent reminder in the woman's mind of what would happen if they were too late.

Minato's forces took the load of battle off of the small group, and they were given a relatively conflict-free path towards their destination.

Despite moving at their top speed, Yūgao still found it to be incredibly slow; especially with what the mad-man snake sannin had in mind to complete.

She knew that although news of his death spread quickly throughout his ranks, they were still some loyal followers who stayed behind to fulfill his last wishes, rather than flee.

"We're almost there," Kabuto stated, as though he heard Yūgao's tumbling thoughts.

The news uncurled some of the stress within the woman's gut, and she further strengthen her resolve. _We're going to save those two, no doubt about it!_

"Good," Jiraiya replied. "I've seen the end results of when these demons break free of their hosts," he added gravely.

Yūgao nearly stumbled as Sakura and Itachi's corpses haunted her mind. She could hear their accusations of her allowing them to die; that their souls would settle within their embryos, and that they would seek vengeance.

Naruto whipped around to face his master. "That snake bastard said that Itachi and Sakura-chan will die!" His blue eyes were dimmed with worry.

The toad-sannin nodded. "Indeed, though that's not necessarily the worst part. It's how they die that marks these demons as cruel."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana. "I won't allow either of them die," he firmly stated.

The purple-haired woman was grateful for the young Uchiha's rare moment of providing some comfort.

Naruto made a noise of agreement. "Damn right we won't! We're gonna take down every one of those demons!"

Yūgao allowed a small smile to form on her face at the young man's enthusiasm. His confidence was contagious, and would probably make even the most skeptical person believe his words.

The rest of the trip went by in silence, and to Yūgao's relief, Orochimaru's private quarters came into view.

The sight gave the small group an extra burst of energy, and they stormed through the doors.

Two frail-looking guards shouted in surprise at their dramatic entrance, and their hands began to shake as they wielded their weapons. "Stop! Don't come any clo…"

They didn't even have time to finish speaking as Sasuke decapitated them cleanly, before rushing past their collapsing bodies.

Any other time, Yūgao would have been amazed at the deadly speed that the young Uchiha possessed, but the purple-haired woman ran past as well, her heartbeat sounded like a loud drum in her ears.

The group stopped at an intersection of sorts, and looked at Kabuto expectantly.

"Which way?" Yūgao asked.

The medic gestured his head towards the right. "We go down this hallway third door on the left. There's a very elaborate genjutsu that makes it seem like the hallway is never ending."

Sasuke scoffed. "Good thing that you have me," he remarked, before rushing towards the indicated hallway.

Naruto let out an annoyed huff. "Cocky bastard," he grumbled before running after the Uchiha.

The older adults also followed behind.

Kabuto was right when he mentioned the seemingly never-ending hallway, however Sasuke continued on confidently.

Not long afterwards, the young Uchiha stopped in front of a bare wall, yet his hand appeared to grab onto something. He froze when a muffled moan came through.

Yūgao's eyes narrowed, and she placed a hand firmly on his shoulders. "Don't hesitate now. Open that door."

Sasuke blinked away his uncertainly, and his eyes hardened once more.

The purple-haired woman took that as a good sign, and stepped back.

Wordlessly, Sasuke twisted the invisible doorknob, and pushed the door open.

Immediately, the genjutsu was dispersed, and the Phoenix warrior was partially surprised at how close they were to running head on into a dead end.

The door lead into a preparation room with various equipment and lab coats. On the side opposite of the door was a large two-way mirror where the woman known as Karin and three assistants huddled over Itachi and Sakura.

Both of them were unconscious, yet their chained bodies twitched and tried to break free as their chakra was sucked away. Their only clothing were their underwear, and in Sakura's case, a thin tank-top.

Several monitors were placed on them; their heart rates were irregular.

Yūgao's eyes widened when she saw how much of their chakra had already been drained. It was no wonder that they moaned in discomfort; she darned not to believe that their discomfort was due to the embryos restlessly twirling inside of their chest cavities.

"Oh my god," Naruto said gravely, his blues eyes widened in disbelief.

Growling in anger, the young Uchiha tensed his body to crash through the windows.

The assistants stepped back, though the red-haired woman whipped her head around.

She focused chakra to her fingertips. "One wrong move, and I'll cut their medulla oblongata," she hissed lowly, her crimson eyes glowed with mal intent.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, though his eyes seemingly tried to burn the woman's head off.

Said person smirked at her advantage, and provocatively ran her fingers through the unconscious hosts' hair. "It's a shame; Orochimaru-sama had great plans for Itachi-san, though his body became too weak. At least he'll serve a great purpose with his sacrifice." A sardonic smile wrinkled her young face as she turned her gaze towards Sakura. "The princess won't be able to take the throne, now. She'll be giving birth to a monster."

Sasuke snarled at her comments, though held his ground. His hands were albino-colored compared to his already pale skin as he held his katana.

Kabuto stood beside Sasuke. "Karin, stop this madness. Orochimaru is dead. Why are you still following his orders?"

The woman narrowed her eyes in dislike as she stared at the medic. "Unlike you, there are actually some loyal followers of Orochimaru-sama." She looked down at the hosts. "These embryos are the key to fulfilling his dying wish."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! That man was crazy, and was obsessed with gaining power! Do you think he actually cared about you?"

Karin sneered at him. "You know nothing about Orochimaru-sama." Her eyes narrowed in cold calculation, and a fake smile formed. "You're a descendent of the Uzumaki clan," she stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, from my mom," he confirmed. He frowned. "So are you."

Karin cocked an eyebrow. "The hair makes it obvious," she mocked.

Yūgao's body tensed as she wanted to burst through the window just like Sasuke, however, a warning look from the toad-sannin had her stay back.

Naruto stepped up towards Sasuke's other side. "I don't know how you ended up in a place like this, but Orochimaru's not the kind of person you should be following. He's dead now. You can live your life now."

Karin's cold gaze thawed somewhat at the blond shinobi's words. "You don't get it. I owe Orochimaru-sama everything."

The blond shinobi shook his head. "Are you willing to kill not just Itachi and Sakura-chan, but also put innocent peoples' lives at risk? Orochimaru was crazy. You can't control these things, no matter what you do. They'll kill all of us if we don't exterminate them," he said seriously.

The red-haired woman shook her head. "No! Orochimaru-sama was a genius."

Yūgao took that as a cue to step in. "Geniuses hardly make mistakes, but when they do, the consequences are much more devastating. I've seen these creatures in action before. They'll kill you without second thought faster than a child can get hyper off of sweets."

"Please Karin, don't do this. We Uzumaki don't follow the orders of madmen," Naruto finished, his blue eyes stared hard at the young woman.

She met his gaze head-on without blinking, yet the chakra on her fingertips slightly flickered.

The stare-off was interrupted by the cringing sound of cracking bones.

Sakura let out a chocked scream, and startled Karin as the pinkette coughed up blood that splattered the other woman's cheek.

Yūgao's eyes widened in terror, and her heartbeat accelerated.

Jiraiya swore loudly. "The embryo's trying to break free. I need to place the seal on her, NOW!"

Moving as one, the small group crashed through the glass, and held their weapons ready.

In their panic, the assistants tried to run towards the exit, but were knocked off of their feet by Naruto.

The other shinobi circled around Karin, who merely yelled out in anger. "I won't let you ruin this!"

Suddenly, large chakra chains came out of her body, and whipped around uncontrollably.

They were difficult to dodge in the small room, and Yūgao accidently bumped into Sasuke.

Both of them grunted as they fell to the ground, yet they managed to roll out of the way as a chain crashed where they were moments earlier.

Jiraiya managed to jump over the raging Uzumaki woman, and clapped his hands together. "Toad flatness: Shadow manipulation technique!"

The toad-sannin melted into the ground, and Karin's body tensed.

She gritted her teeth together as the strain on her body took its toll. The positive fact was that the chakra chains hovered in place.

Karin grunted as the chains slowly inserted themselves back inside of her body.

She struggled to open her mouth, yet she managed to speak. "Kab..u..to. Seal…chak.. she…"

Karin yelled out as Jiraiya struggled not to come out of her shadow.

Understanding, Kabuto focused chakra to his hands, and hit Karin's pressure and chakra points.

The woman gasped, and only then did Jiraiya fully allow himself to reappear.

Karin crashed to the ground, and gasped for air as she lay still.

The toad-sannin dragged her over to the cowing assistants, and whipped his head to face Naruto. "Keep on an eye on them. Kabuto, I can only work on one person at a time."

"I'll work on Itachi-san. I'm quite familiar with the seal placed on him," the medic stated as he walked over to the groaning Uchiha.

Once Naruto nodded his understand, the toad-sannin walked over to a thrashing pinkette.

Sasuke was in between both hosts, and Yūgao was on the other side of Sakura, trying to hold the woman down as more bones cracked.

Sakura struggled to breathe as she screeched in pain, and even Jiraiya cringed at the unnatural movement beneath her tank-top.

Her heartrate monitor beeped rapidly.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes burned with fury. "Do something!" He hissed at the older man.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "I need you to enter Sakura's mind; keep her with us. Her life sign's out of control, and I need her alive in order to place the seal." he instructed.

"Transfer your chakra to Sakura while Jiraiya-sama works on the new seal," Kabuto suggested.

The young Uchiha gritted his teeth, but nodded.

Looking down at the thrashing Phoenix, Sasuke gently gripped her head, and pried an eye open.

The eyeball was rolling around in disorientation, yet it paused once Sasuke got it to look into his sharingan.

Sakura's body shuddered, and abruptly froze as Sasuke seemingly entered her mind.

The heartrate slightly slowed down, yet Yūgao didn't take that as reassurance.

While the Uchiha was busy doing his task, Jiraiya carefully rolled Sakura onto her side, and lifted the shirt up.

He frowned when he studied the fading seal, before placing Sakura back into her original position.

The man took out a scroll and some ink from his patch, and rolled out the scroll over the rosette's stomach.

He dipped a finger into the ink, and began writing a complex series onto the scroll. All the while, he was glaring at the piece of paper, and muttering under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Yūgao asked.

"The seal… it's similar to the style that the Shodai Hokage used, yet seemingly improved."

The purple-haired woman cocked an eyebrow at the statement. _The Shodai Hokage?_

Even Kabuto, who was busy working on Itachi, was intrigued. "I knew there was something familiar, yet odd about that seal. Nobody's been able to perfectly replicate the Shodai Hokage's skill."

"So who placed this seal on Sakura?" Yūgao asked.

Neither men were able to answer.

Biting her lips at the lack of an explanation, Yūgao decided to help out the young Uchiha, and began transferring some of her chakra to the young woman.

Just then, Sakura stirred, and Jiraiya quickly finished off the last of the seal, before placing the ink bottle back into his pouch.

Sasuke blinked rapidly as his eyes focused on the reality around him.

He had a grave look on his face. "I saw it," he said.

Yūgao couldn't help but swallow at the implication.

For even Sasuke to be shaken by what he saw, this embryo was certainly not a laughing matter.

"I managed to stabilize Itachi-san," Kabuto stated as he stepped back from the table.

Sasuke whipped his head around to face his older brother, and a heavy weight appeared to have lifted off of his shoulders.

Yūgao was inwardly relieved, however, it was short-lived as Jiraiya flipped the scroll over so that the seal touched Sakura's stomach.

He made eye contact with the older woman. "Hold her down," he said.

The woman nodded, and on Sakura's other side, Sasuke had a firm grip on the limbs.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, and focused chakra to his hands, before it spread into the scroll.

The seal illuminated as it was tattooed onto Sakura's bare stomach.

Her heartrate immediately accelerated once more.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "Dammit."

From where he was guarding the prisoners, Naruto spoke. "What's going on, pervy sage? I thought that Sakura-chan's out of the woods?"

"So did I, though her embryo is a stubborn bitch," Jiraiya replied.

Yūgao wiped off some sweat from the rosette's forehead. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Sasuke grabbed hold of the younger woman's head. "Sakura, wake up!" he called.

On command, the rosette's eyes snapped open, and she widely looked around her.

She screamed once she registered the burning sensation as the seal continued imprint itself on her skin.

"Hold her down!" The toad-sannin exclaimed.

Yūgao and Sasuke did so, allowing the older man to continue with his work.

Sakura continued to scream and tried to thrash, yet it slowly died down as Jiraiya finished placing the seal.

The Phoenix champion shuddered violently, before she collapsed onto the table.

Nobody dared to move, while Sakura's heartrate dropped down to a shaking rhythm. The woman moaned quietly

Only then did Yūgao allow some of her stress to escape.

Kabuto gently pushed past her, and gingerly pulled up Sakura's tank-top to expose her bare chest.

Sasuke quickly looked away, though Yūgao noticed somewhat amused that the tips of his ears flushed red.

The medic, however, frowned as he placed his glowing hands over the bruised skin. "The damage is extensive. Sakura's sternum and first pair of ribs have been broken, there's major internal bleeding, and her heart and lungs are stressed," he said.

Yūgao's worry increased once more. "How come only Sakura's embryo reacted in such a violent way?" she asked.

Jiraiya answered. "I'm speculating that it has to do with the embryos inheriting some or all traits from their hosts," he suggested. "Itachi by nature is a calm person, hence why his embryo didn't cause him much trouble. Sakura, on the other hand, is a second Tsunade. She's got a fiery attitude, and is very determined. Her embryo seemed very angry that it wasn't able to break free."

"Interesting theory," Kabuto offered, "though that wouldn't necessarily spare even Itachi-san from a gruesome death."

Jiraiya grunted. "It's merely a theory. That's not clouding my judgement from wanting to exterminate the Akuma."

"Whatever you guys think is the reason, I'm just relieved that we were able to save Sakura-chan and the teme's brother," Naruto added in.

"Ah," Sasuke agreed as he focused on anywhere but Sakura's bare chest.

Yūgao took off her mask and revealed her tired, but grateful face. "Thank you all for your help. Sakura is very precious to us," she spoke softly.

Jiraiya nodded. "Any student of Tsunade is worth saving," he replied fondly.

Naruto grinned. "No problem, Yūgao-san. There's no way that we would have let either of them die."

Yūgao glanced at Sasuke only to see him stare at Sakura's sleeping features. The purple-haired woman studied the young Uchiha.

He was often cold and incredibly cocky, yet he would give his life if needed to protect his precious people.

The way that Sasuke was staring at the Phoenix princess had Yūgao wondering if he saw her as someone precious.

A small smile beamed on her face as she reached her conclusion.

She wouldn't call it love yet, though there was definitely a chance for a mutual affection to blossom between the two.

Many minutes went by as Kabuto continued to heal Sakura's wounds. The healing allowed her heartrate to steadily return to normal, and had the group quietly sigh in relief.

The medic stepped back once he was done, and wiped off the sweat from his face. "I fixed all of the damage, however it'll still be sore. Sakura should rest for the next few days."

Yūgao nodded as she pulled down Sakura's tank-top. She was glad that her princess wasn't dead.

Kabuto looked at both hosts. "They're stabilized for now, though I would prefer to keep them under observation in my quarters. I have all of the supplies that I need over there, assuming that it hasn't been destroyed in the attack," he added dryly.

"I'll take care of that," Jiraiya said before performing some hand signs. "Just tell me where your quarters are."

"It's on the North side, facing the village," the medic replied.

"Got it," the toad-sannin said, before the entire room was enveloped by a weird red organic-like material.

Naruto let out a disgusted sound. "Eww, did you have to use your toad mouth summon technique? It still makes grosses me out," the blond shinobi shivered.

His mentor grunted in annoyance. "Shut up, brat. Would you rather walk all the way over to the other side of the fortress?"

Naruto grumbled incoherently, but said nothing.

Yūgao herself was slightly disgusted by the fact that they were in the inside of a giant toad's esophagus, though she refrained from speaking out her thoughts.

Thankfully, their stay wasn't for long, and the contracting muscular walls disappeared to reveal bright daylight.

"Thank Kami-sama," Kabuto mumbled.

Observing the surroundings, the medic looked pleased by the lack of damage of the infrastructure.

He turned to face the group. "I'll grab a hold of Itachi-san. Someone will have to take Sakura. Naruto, please stay outside and keep an eye on them," he ordered, glancing at the assistants and the incapacitated Karin in dislike.

Jiraiya stepped beside his student. "I'll stay with him. You just take care of Itachi and Sakura."

Kabuto nodded, and carefully wrapped Itachi's right arm over his neck.

"I'll help," Yūgao offered as she grabbed Itachi's other dangling arm.

The medic nodded in thanks, and waited for Sasuke as he picked up the Phoenix princess bridal style.

The three conscious shinobi slowly made their way towards Kabuto's private quarters.

They finally arrived at the room, and carefully placed both hosts onto spare mattresses.

Yūgao noticed Sasuke's hand linger over Sakura's hair, before he stood up, and walked over to them.

Kabuto immediately began rummaging through various cabinets. "I'm not sure what you two will be doing, but I've got my work cut out for me."

"I'll keep watch over them with Kabuto," Sasuke offered.

Yūgao wasn't surprised that he wanted to stay, so she nodded. "I've got to find out what we'll do next. Please take care of Sakura-san," she pleaded.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly, and with that, the purple-haired woman walked out of the room.

Once outside, she headed towards her two allies. "What now?" Yūgao asked tiredly.

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "We'll have to meet up with Minato's forces and discuss what to do next."

The Phoenix kunoichi nodded, and stretched her cramped muscles.

Naruto glanced down at their captives. "What do we do with them?"

Jiraiya took out another scroll. "We'll keep them in a safe place for the time being."

Karin's glassy eyes widened, before the four of them disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

The toad-sannin placed the scroll back into his pouch, and glanced at his two companions. "We should get going."

Both shinobis nodded, and the trio disappeared in a whirl-wind of leaves.


	31. Chapter 30: Being Human

**A/N: I'm finally free from exams! Hopefully I'll have time and inspiration to regularly update My Blackened Petal**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Being Human**

Yūgao felt exhaustion kick in her body as the trio made their way towards Oto. It was relatively undamaged as Minato's forces did their best to keep the conflict centered around or near the grand fortress.

The villagers were vary of the new arrivals of shinobi, yet they weren't nearly as tense as when Orochimaru had been in power.

It was as if they were holding their breaths as they waited for the iceberg to finally sink.

Jiraiya led the way through the heavy crowd. The villagers let the shinobi pass, yet their questioning eyes continued to follow them until the trio were out of sight.

Yūgao felt even more unnerved and rather impatient at the villagers' display. _We freed them from a dictatorship, yet they watch us like hawks. Is this their way of thanking us? _She thought to herself grumpily.

The purple-haired woman was distracted from her less than unpleasant thoughts by the trio's arrival at a set-up tent in a secluded neighborhood of the village.

Six of Minato's guards were outside; in the center was the familiar rugged figure of Nara Shikaku.

The man nodded at the trio in greeting. "Glad to see that you're all in one piece," he commented.

Yūgao grunted tiredly as she rubbed her shoulder, while Naruto patted his growling stomach beside a stoic toad-sannin. "I won't be for long if I don't get any ramen," he complained childishly.

His mentor rolled his eyes, while Shikaku's face remained blank, as if he expected Naruto's attitude. "Head on towards the market. I don't know if there's ramen, but the locals are offering free food to us."

The mention of free food had the young shinobi drooling, and his stomach growled louder. "I like the sound of that!" He exclaimed, before speeding out of the area.

Yūgao's own stomach growled, though discreetly, and she winced in discomfort. _I could use a meal as well_, she whined internally.

With Naruto gone, the atmosphere went tense.

Yūgao's growling stomach quietened down until it twisted uncomfortably.

Shikaku spoke. "Minato-sama's inside. We have much to discuss," he said, before pushing aside the curtain that led inside the tent.

Yūgao and Jiraiya entered without a word, while the former Nara patriarch followed.

The interior was exactly the same as the first time the Phoenix kunoichi entered, however the tension was noticeably thicker and much more suffocating.

Yūgao immediately knew that whatever she would find out, it wouldn't be good.

The former hokage looked up at the new arrivals, and offered a weak smile. "Good to see you again, Yūgao-san," he said softly.

The woman bowed. "Likewise, Minato-sama." She cringed as the motion irritated her still healing wound.

The blond man gestured to the trio to take a seat.

Yūgao and Jiraiya sat down opposite Minato, while the former Nara patriarch sat off to the side, close to his old friends and teammates.

With the new arrivals settled in, Minato started. "As we all know, Oto was initially attacked by a force of ruthless creatures known as the Akuma. They are the same creatures responsible for the attack on Konoha twenty-one years ago, and the reason why we men were cast out of the village."

Many men closed their eyes as if in pain, while the few women present patted their shoulders in comfort.

Minato continued. "Thanks to Tsunade-sama, Konoha has been liberated from the Akuma threat, however their presence is still a real problem that we have to address. Their attempted attack on Oto is proof of the consequences that are a direct result of leaving the creatures unchecked." The former hokage closed his eyes. "There are two hosts present in Oto: one is Uchiha Itachi, heir to the late Uchiha clan, and Sakura, the acclaimed Phoenix princess and Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Yūgao-san, would you like to add in some remarks of your own?"

Said person stiffened at the sudden attention directed at her, though she forcibly relaxed by inhaling deeply. "Before his death, Orochimaru ordered his followers to force Sakura-san and Itachi-san's embryos to break free from their hosts. We were able to stop them, however, Sakura-san's currently incapacitated for the next few days. Kabuto did all that he could for her."

The audience broke until whispers while their leader frowned. "I'm glad that Sakura-san's alright. What a tragedy it would have been if she died."

Yūgao stared blankly at her former hokage. "You should pray for that day to never come. If it does, the Akuma will be the least of our concerns."

Minato nodded gravely, and beside her Jiraiya tensed.

The former hokage cleared his throat. "With that issue covered, there's something else that I'd like to discuss: your encounter with the golden creature."

The purple-haired woman looked down as she willed all terrifying thoughts of the creature to be suppressed.

Thankfully for her, the toad-sannin spoke out. "From what Yūgao-san informed me as we came here, you already know the story. The creature's origin is a mystery; what else is there to discuss?"

"We found the creature's remains," Shikaku stated. "It's currently being dissected by our forensic unit who have labelled it as 'newborn'."

Yūgao whipped her head up as her eyes widened in shock. Even Jiraiya looked surprised.

The scarred man continued. "From what the forensic unit can tell, it definitely is a hybrid between human **and** akuma. Most of its internal physiology is similar to that of a human, including its central nervous system. What our researchers can't figure out is whether the akuma side dominates this newborn's intelligence or if it chose to forsake its humanity."

Yūgao swallowed hard as she processed the information.

Thinking back about her first encounter with the newborn, the woman remembered seeing the cold calculation within the creature's eyes. There was definitely something human behind its stare, yet the way it slaughtered the Akuma only reinforced the fact that it was certainly not **human**.

"Whether or not the newborn chooses to fully become a monster is irrelevant. Its existence poses a threat to the entire shinobi world, and if there's another one out there, we have to destroy it," a new, younger-sounding voice spoke out.

Minato nodded. "I completely agree, Shikamaru-kun. I'm positive that there must be at least another newborn alive."

The whispers increased in intensity, and Yūgao's hands tightened on her pants.

Someone else spoke out. "Once the forensic unit complete their autopsy, I can use my hounds to track down any newborn that may still be in the area."

The Phoenix kunoichi turned her head towards the voice. _He sounds so familiar…_

"Good idea, Kakashi," Minato replied. "I'll also assign you a team to speed up the process."

Yūgao's eye widened once more as she watched a masked man step out into the light. "Senpai," she murmured in awe.

Said person's only visible eye crinkled as he stared back at her. "Mah, no need to call me that anymore. From what I've heard, you've turned out into a formidable shinobi by your own right."

The purple-haired woman merely nodded as she was rather flabbergasted to see her old team captain after so long. She worked with the infamous Sharingan Kakashi since she was twelve, before being assigned under Hyuuga Hitoshi.

Minato offered a small smile at the unexpected reunion. "Last time you weren't properly introduced to my forces; once this is all over, you may meet with all of them."

Yūgao managed to smile back. "I'd like that."

The blond man nodded, before addressing the current situation once more. "I'm assigning you as team leader for the finding and extermination of any newborn that may be out there. Are you prepared to be away from your family for so long?"

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm sure that Katsumi-chan wouldn't mind my absence for a few days. She says that I've been suffocating her a lot recently."

The masked man's former sensei smiled, while the Phoenix kunoichi stared at Kakashi in shock. When did **he** settle down?

Jiraiya coughed to get the audience's attention. "If you agree with it, I'd like to accompany Kakashi on his mission."

Without any question, his former student nodded. "Of course, Jiraiya-sama." Some of the tenseness within Minato seemed to have dissipated. "I believe that concludes everything for today. You should all rest."

Yūgao inwardly thanked kami-sama for their release, and stood up.

She smiled softly once she saw Hayate making his way towards her.

The man smiled back gruffly. "You alright?" He asked.

On cue, the purple-haired woman's stomach growled.

Her face flushed at the bad timing, though Hayate found it cute.

He took her hand, and started to lead her outside. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Please," Yūgao mumbled as she allowed the man to guide her towards the market place.

Immediately, the mouthwatering scent of cooked meals assaulted her nostrils, and had her swallowing the access secretion of saliva.

There were several stands with lines filled up by Minato's forces as they eagerly waited for their share of the delicious smelling food.

In the open area of the market were numerous tables laid out, and occupied by hungry shinobi.

Yūgao noticed with amusement that Naruto actually managed to find ramen, and was gorging on the salty meal to his heart's desire.

Thankfully, the line went by fast, and Yūgao picked out the food she wanted: miso soup with eggplant, a few onigiri, takikomi gohan, barbecued beef and some syrup-covered anko dango as dessert.

Hayate's eyes widened comically. "Kami-sama, am I feeding a woman or a whale?" He joked as he balanced the various plates of food.

Unamused, Yūgao elbowed him in the stomach, and proceeded to devour a dango stick. "Where to?" She asked in between the bites.

Recuperating from the "blow" given to him, Hayate grinned. "Despite their outward attitude, the people of Oto are indeed grateful to us for overthrowing Orochimaru from power. To show their thanks, the villagers offered us some accommodations." He answered.

Curious, Yūgao followed Hayate into a more secluded part of the village that overlooked a small, but peaceful looking park. Entering the area, the purple-haired woman felt at peace for the first time since the conflict with the Akuma in Oto started.

Ever the gentleman, Hayate opened the door once they reached the apartment, despite having his hands full. The woman entered first, and Hayate followed behind.

Yūgao followed him into the dining area, where he carefully placed each plate onto the wooden table.

Once everything was ready, they both sat down to eat.

Yūgao's taste buds came to life as their greedily take in the rich tastes of the diverse food.

After getting through the initial euphoria, Yūgao took in the scenery.

It felt strangely odd yet pleasant eating a meal with a man, especially with her lover.

The purple-haired woman was accustomed to having her meals with her fellow sister-in-arms, yet at that very moment, eating with Hayate for the first time in over two decades, Yūgao realized just how much she missed her lover.

He seemed to have notice her change of mood, for he stopped eating. "Yūgao, are you okay?"

The woman stared at him, and gave a small smile. "I've never been better," she replied sincerely. "It's a bit strange eating with you, yet I love it."

Hayate grinned. "It's about time that you enjoy a meal with me, though that's not the only thing you'll be enjoying," he said, his tone deepened with the last suggestion.

A light blush appeared on Yūgao's face, as she avoided Hayate's eye while chewing rather intensely on her remaining dango.

The rest of the meal went by in a comfortable silence, and Yūgao and Hayate washed the dishes together.

The purple-haired woman felt so relaxed and normal doing the simple chore. The couple often sprayed foamy water on each other, and reveled in each other's laughter.

With the chore done, the couple sat down on a couch that faced the window overlooking the park.

Hayate wrapped his arm around Yūgao, and the woman snuggled close to him as she closed her eyes.

This was what she needed: a break from her duties as a Phoenix kunoichi, a time to remind herself that she was still **human**. That she still had dreams and desires to satisfy.

* * *

**A/N: Just a head's up that there is a love-making scene coming up. I have changed the story's rating from Teen to Mature. If you're uncomfortable reading sex scenes, don't continue the chapter after this message.**

* * *

Apparently feeling the same, Hayate boldly slipped his unoccupied hand into her pants.

Yūgao's breath hitched in her throat as her lover slipped one finger, followed by another, inside of her.

A quiet moan graced Hayate's ears, and he began pumping in and out agonizingly slow.

The woman grabbed a hold of Hayate's pants, and squeezed tight while he continued his work.

Growing tired of his lazy pace, Yūgao began rocking back and forth to encourage Hayate to go faster. The hard bump in his pants proved that her movement was exciting him.

The man growled, and pulled his fingers out, leaving Yūgao to whine with disappointment.

Hayate chuckled. "That time in the forest was too short. Now that we can take a breather, I want to make up for lost time," Hayate breathed huskily in her ear.

All too eagerly, Yūgao turned around, and placed a full and steamy kiss on her lover's mouth.

The man responded eagerly, and began roaming his hands all over her body, grateful that Yūgao took off the rather covering armor after they ate.

On her part, Yūgao unzipped Hayate's vest, and carelessly threw it to the floor, causing the man to chuckle lowly.

Immediately, she snuck her slim and nimble fingers underneath Hayate's dark shirt and broke contact with his lips to pull it off.

The man helped her, and immediately pulled her down for another kiss.

Yūgao moaned throatily as Hayate stuck his tongue in her mouth, while his fingers sought to remove her own shirt.

They broke lip contact once more, as Yūgao removed her shirt, revealing her black, enticing bra to Hayate.

The man's eyes darkened with lust, yet he frowned with he saw the still fresh and irritated-looking wound on her stomach. "Yūgao, shouldn't you rest some more?"

Surprising even herself, Yūgao snarled and pressed her forehead to his. "If I managed to fight both the Akuma and Orochimaru's forces, I can manage some love-making," she said lowly.

Her lover cocked an eyebrow at her moment of domination, before he cracked a smirk. "I'm liking this side of you," he commented, before he began kissing the exposed chest.

Yūgao moaned louder, as she arched her chest towards her lover, and closed her eyes. A smile blessed her face as she enjoyed the pampering.

Pulling back, Hayate looked up at Yūgao. "Let's head over to the bedroom."

Nodding, Yūgao wrapped her slim legs around Hayate, who carried her towards the bedroom, all the while still bombarding her with kisses.

Once inside, Hayate gently laid Yūgao onto the soft mattress, and hovered over her. He stared into her warm, chocolate eyes. "I love you," he said tenderly.

Yūgao felt tears sting her eyes, as she touched Hayate's face. "I love you too," she said, before pulling him down for a kiss.

The initial steamy lust transformed into desperate love as both lovers hung onto each other.

Hayate pulled off Yūgao's bra, and licked the exposed breasts.

The woman moaned contently, as she ran her hands over Hayate's broad, muscular back.

Hayate left a trial of kisses down the woman's stomach, before he leaned up, and removed Yūgao's remaining articles of clothing.

The woman shivered slightly as a cool chill hit her exposed skin, and caused goosebumps to form on her arms.

Not wanting to delay any further, Hayate removed the rest of his clothes, and exposed his painful-looking erection.

Yūgao's eyes darkened with excitement, as she spread her legs open in invitation.

Smirking, Hayate wrapped one of the woman's leg around his muscular shoulder, and penetrated her shaft quickly.

Yūgao gasped at the sensation, while her lover gritted his teeth.

Yūgao was hot, wet and incredibly tight, yet Hayate felt like he was in heaven.

Allowing himself to relax from the initial high, Hayate pulled out, before sinking himself deeply once more.

His lover moaned deliciously, and rocked her hips upwards to meet his thrusts.

The couple lost themselves in each other as they exchanged kisses and their hands gripped each other tightly.

After following a slow, but equally pleasurable pace, Hayate leaned backwards, and pulled Yūgao into a sitting position on his lap.

Yūgao moaned instantly at the new position as it allowed Hayate's member to go in even deeper, and hit all of her sweet spots.

The woman set her hands on Hayate's shoulders for balance, and wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. She rocked back and forth desperately as she picked up the pace.

Growling, Hayate grabbed onto Yūgao's round buttocks, and squeezed.

This encouraged the woman to go faster as she felt the onset of an orgasm quickly building strength. Her abdomen began to contract from the built up, and she could feel her precious parts tightening around Hayate's member.

The man let out a moan of his own at the feeling, and leaned forward to kiss Yūgao.

The woman kissed back and held onto him desperately as they continued to rock against each other.

Finally, Yūgao's womanhood clenched almost painfully around Hayate's member, and the woman leaned her head back in a voiceless exclaim of pleasure.

Hayate groaned loudly as he released himself within the woman shortly after her orgasm.

The room became instantly quiet, aside from the couple's deep breathing.

After recuperating from her feeling of absolute euphoria, Yūgao brought Hayate's face to hers for a sweet, slow kiss as she lowered herself back towards the bed.

Hayate followed after her, and hovered over her sweaty body, his calming member still inside of her warmth.

The couple continued to kiss for some time, merely enjoying the feeling of being one, and the rare moment of peace.

Finally, Hayate unsheathed himself, and rolled onto Yūgao's side. He pulled her into his arms, and gently kissed her hair.

Yūgao felt completely at peace, and regretted deeply how terrible the fates turned out; how much time she missed by being separated from Hayate.

Still, with his gentle caress, Yūgao found it incredibly easy to forget the pain and bad memories, and surrender herself to the dream world.


	32. Chapter 31: First Impressions

**A/N: I hope you all had a pleasant Christmas. I'm trying to make it possible to update My Blackened Petal every week or so.   
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: First Impressions**

_"As you know, medical ninjustu is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing. Its usage requires very advanced chakra control, a trait that you have mastered since you caught my attention when you were still in the basics," the slug sannin lectured to her student._

_Twelve-year-old Sakura knelt before her mentor, her eyes overcome with a matureness will beyond her years as she focused all of her attention on the lesson._

_Tsunade knelt before her, her body language calm as she continued with her lecture. "To become a medic-nin, it's required to also have an extensive knowledge on herbs, medicine, the human anatomy and poisons. You're a bright girl, so that shouldn't be too difficult for you."_

_Sakura allowed a small smile to wrinkle her young face at her master's compliment, before wiping it off to resume her professional state. _

_"The most basic, yet vital technique that all medic-nins learn is the Mystical Palm technique," as the woman spoke, she lifted one hand and summoned healing chakra to it. _

_Her student stared in awe at the pale green color the chakra took on._

_"You'll be using this technique for the rest of your career. It's your only way of assessing any internal damages that a patient may be suffering. As a medic-nin, it is vital that you never actively engage in combat, lest you get injured yourself, and doom the rest of your team."_

_Sakura frowned in confusion. "If medic-nins are not allowed to fight, then how come you are able to?"_

_Her master smirked slightly. "Do you remember the rules that I taught you?"_

_Eager to impress Tsunade with her impressive memory, the rosette nodded. "Rule 1: 'No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.' Rule 2: 'No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.' Rule 3: 'No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.'"_

_Stopping the flow of chakra to her hand, Tsunade placed it back on her lap and leaned forward. "It's essential that you abide by those rules, however, there is a fourth rule."_

_Sakura blinked in surprise._

_Her master grinned while pointing to the diamond seal on her forehead. "Rule 4: 'Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the other rules." _

_The rosette stared at the seal in amazement as she recalled the knowledge she read about it from her books. "Will you teach me that technique, Tsunade-sama?"_

_The woman nodded. "Yes, though I won't forbid you from fighting even though you haven't learnt the technique yet. That is why I developed my unique fighting technique to compensate for the first three rules."_

_"Your incredible strength," Sakura concurred._

_"Exactly. With your excellent chakra control, you'll soon be destroying boulders with nothing more than a flick of your finger."_

_Her student smirked slightly. "I look forward to it."_

_Tsunade nodded in approval. "I do too, however, let's go back to our first topic," the woman adopted a serious facial expression. "As you will be engaging in fights, it's important that you drill within your muscles and bones to **always **dodge attacks. One wrong blow, and you're as good as dead."_

_Sakura gulped subconsciously at the suggestion._

_Her master continued. "Sometimes, though, you'll come across an enemy that'll prove to be too powerful for you, and you'll have to retreat to heal your wounds. Some wounds, however, can't be treated with just the regular techniques. In that moment, you'll have to retreat within yourself to prolong the devastating consequences of your wounds, and to assess the reality of your condition._

_"You mean, I'll have to purposely allow myself to fall into a coma?" Sakura asked incredulously. _

_Tsunade nodded. "Preferably, you should only perform it if you're in good hands, though that won't always be the case. You're self-induced coma is the only way that you can regroup your thoughts and carefully assess your condition as your body heals itself. It's actually quite common among field medic-nins."_

_The young rosette sat there pondering upon the information given to her. Out of habit, she chewed on her bottom lip, and Tsunade found it just as cute on her then as she did when she first met Sakura four years earlier._

_Seemingly deciding upon a decision, Sakura stared at Tsunade, her green eyes shined with determination. "I'm ready to start," she said confidently._

_Her mentor smirked, before she stood up, and walked over to the practice table in the middle of the room._

_She took out a dead fish from the bowl, and set it out on the practice mat, before gesturing Sakura to come over._

_The rosette did as she was told, and looked at her master expectantly._

_The woman stared at her. "Begin."_

* * *

Murmuring was what her senses first detected as she slowly returned to the conscious world. Sakura allowed herself to adapt adequately to the sensations, before she carefully opened her eyes.

The woman was pleased that her sensory organs weren't assaulted by a harsh light.

It took a while for her vision to clear, but once it did, she noticed that she was in a room filled with medical equipment and a bookshelf off to the side.

The murmuring was silenced as the sound of running water, and various squeaks reached Sakura's ear.

The woman eased herself to a sitting position, wincing slightly as a dull pain from her chest limited her movement.

"Ah, you're awake," a male voice said.

Careful to not strain her bandaged chest, Sakura turned to her side.

She was a bit displeased when it took her eyes longer than normal to identify the person standing in front of her. "Kabuto," she managed to croak out.

The man nodded, and knelt down to hand her a glass of water.

Sakura graciously took it with slightly shaking hands. "How long was I out?" She asked hoarsely, before taking a generous gulp of the water given to her.

"Three days," the male medic replied.

The rosette chocked on the water and immediately spat it back into the glass.

Once she calmed down, Sakura stared at Kabuto with a dumbfounded expression. "I've been out for so long?"

The man nodded. "You gave the others quite a scare, though I realized that you've purposely put yourself in a self-induced coma. I suppose that was something Tsunade-sama taught you?"

Sakura nodded carefully, before she glanced to her right, and noticed Itachi sleeping on the cot.

She looked back at the medic. "What happened?"

"Some of Orochimaru's followers attempted to extract your embryos. Yours nearly broke out of your ribcage, hence why you feel some discomfort."

Sakura winced, as she rubbed her chest. "Will she try it again?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"For the moment, no. Jiraiya-sama placed a new, powerful seal on you," Kabuto replied.

The Phoenix champion closed her eyes as she continued to rub her chest. It shocked her that she nearly gave birth to a monster, at would have been the cost of her own life.

She opened her eyes, and looked back at the sleeping elder Uchiha. "And Itachi?"

"He's stabilized, and has been up and about for quite a bit, before deciding to rest a bit. His embryo didn't pose much of a problem like yours did."

"Glad that's one of us," Sakura muttered to herself.

The woman didn't notice Kabuto smirk as he fetched for some clothes in the closet.

Finding the articles he was looking for, Kabuto carried them over to Sakura, and placed them on her cot.

The woman stared at them questioningly. "What's this?" She asked.

"Someone came by, and dropped them off. Figured that you'd want a change of clothes."

After looking down at her near state of undress, Sakura held the clothes close to her chest, and looked up at Kabuto. "Where can I change?"

"You may use the bathroom. Take a shower while you're at it. Once you're done, head on over to the main tent. Minato-sama and the others wish to discuss with you about current topics," Kabuto answered.

Nodding in understanding, Sakura got up slowly, careful to not irritate her healing wound, and walked into the bathroom.

After locking it, Sakura placed her new clothes on a stool, and took her time in the shower as she uncoiled her sore muscles. She never appreciated the simple act of taking a shower until then.

Shortly afterwards, she finished, and quickly dried herself before studying the clothes.

They consisted of the typical combat pants that she'd seen in books on Konoha's former shinobi guard, shin-high combat boots, a pair of leather gloves, and a red shirt that had a shoulder cut.

Sakura put them on mechanically, and observed herself in the mirror.

The pants surprisingly weren't baggy on her, in fact they accented her form quite nicely.

The shirt was a perfect fit, and Sakura smiled slightly to herself.

After placing the gloves in her pockets, and putting on her boots, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom.

She was surprised to see Sasuke watching over a still sleeping Itachi.

The younger Uchiha shoot his head up once he heard the door opening, and his eyes slightly widened as they took in Sakura's new look.

Sakura took the time to look at him as well.

He was wearing the same shinobi-standard pants as she was, and she was inwardly glad that Sasuke got rid of the purple rope that served as a reminder of Orochimaru.

The Uchiha wore a black, shoulder-cut shirt that stilled showed off his chest, though that as well as his left arm and both of his hands were bandaged.

Sakura frowned upon seeing them, and walked over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, are you injured?"

The young man stood up as Sakura stood in front of him, and looked down at the bandages. "I'm alright. It's nothing serious," he said before looking at Sakura seriously. "What about you? The wound you sustained was quite serious."

Sakura winced, and held a hand at her chest. "Considering that a demon from hell tried to rip its way out of my body only a few days ago, I suppose I feel fine," she replied dryly.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at Sakura's hand.

"Sasuke-san, you should take Sakura-san to Minato-sama. He's waiting for her," Kabuto added.

The young Uchiha nodded at Kabuto, before gesturing with his head towards the door. "Let's get going," he said as he looked at Sakura.

The rosette nodded, and together they left the candle-lit room.

Since Kabuto's quarters faced Oto, the duo sped ran through the dirt path towards the village.

Sakura relished in the freedom that her cramped muscles at last experienced. She was also pleased that despite the physical exertion, her chest didn't cause her any pain.

During the journey, the Phoenix champion took in the sight of vegetation, and lush fields of colorful flowers. She found herself smiling as she enjoyed the feeling of sunlight on her pale skin, and the sweet aroma of the flowers that greeted her nose.

Shortly afterwards, the pair arrived at the marketplace of Oto, and Sakura reveled looking around.

The smell of food hit her hard, and her stomach growled.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Sakura.

The woman merely smiled shyly, while the Uchiha shook his head in amusement as he continued to lead them towards the main tent.

Sakura looked around her in wonder as men laughed hard, women shopped and gossiped among themselves, and children ran around freely. The atmosphere was definitely much more alive than a mere three days ago.

All too soon, the pair arrived in front of the tent, and Sakura was pleased to see a familiar face talking to a dark-haired man. "Yūgao-san," she greeted as she made her way over to the older woman.

Said person's eyes lit up at seeing Sakura, and she smiled. "Sakura-san, it's good to see you up and healthy," she said, before carefully hugging Sakura.

The rosette returned the gesture, and both woman stared at the other's companion.

A by-stander would notice with amusement at how both men hovered protectively, yet with discretion, behind the women.

Yūgao looked back at her companion. "This is Gekkō Hayate. He and I knew each other since before the Black Death," she introduced fondly.

The man nodded, and stared at Sakura. "So you're the famous princess. You've been causing Yūgao quite a headache," he joked.

Sakura ducked her head sheepishly, while Yūgao sighed in mock exasperation. "You're exaggerating, Hayate. Besides, it's my duty to protect Sakura-san."

Said person coughed subtly to change the topic, and turned to face her companion. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. I've known him since my capture," she said with humor.

Sasuke looked at her, unsure of how to answer, before relaxing when he saw the slight smile on Sakura's face.

Yūgao smiled at the interaction between the two, and mused to herself about her suspicion of a possible mutual affection. It would probably take a while before either of them acknowledged the growing attracting between them.

Pressing matters, however, had her mood soured.

Yūgao gestured towards the tent. "I'm afraid that we need to commence this meeting, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, and she turned to face Sasuke. "Will you be coming too?"

The young man shook his head. "I wasn't invited to join. If you want, I'll wait for you to show you the village and get you something to eat," he added after seeing Sakura's slightly crestfallen face.

The rosette smiled appreciatively, and glanced back at her fellow Phoenix kunoichi.

Yūgao nodded, and she, Sakura and Hayate entered the tent.

The Phoenix champion felt apprehensive once she noticed how many people were inside.

In the center were chairs organized in a circular formation around a large table, with the former Hokage and his advisors on one side.

Sakura studied Minato.

She knew just how formidable a shinobi he was from all of the books she read on him, plus what the older women back home mentioned.

He was known as the Yellow Flash to his enemies, and was once Konoha's beloved fourth hokage.

Sakura could appreciate the rumors of his boyish handsomeness that captured the hearts of many women and girls, though she was well aware of what danger he posed to those who double-crossed him.

The man smiled. "Welcome, Sakura-san. I'm glad to see that you've recovered well."

Sakura nodded, and bowed lowed. "Minato-sama," she greeted, before taking a seat once Minato gestured her to.

She felt a bit better when Yūgao sat down beside her.

The former hokage spoke. "As I'm certain you're well aware of, my men and I are curious as to how you first became infected."

Sakura stiffened, though she knew she should have expected that question sooner or later. "To be honest, I don't know. It's not something that can be easily forgotten, yet I have no recollection of how I became infected," she replied carefully.

Minato nodded in acceptance, though the scarred man to his left looked at her intensely.

Sakura struggled not to squirm in discomfort.

The former hokage continued. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We're just trying to understand how everything has come to be."

"What will benefit our forces more is to capture one of these creatures, and study their physiology to understand them better. Perhaps it'll allow us to develop some countermeasures on how to adequately combat them," the scarred man said.

Sakura stared at him curiously. "How do you plan on capturing one?"

"That's where you come in," Minato added.

The rosette looked back at him with wide eyes. "With all due respect, I don't think I'll be capable of such a feat."

A small smile wrinkled the blond man's face. "Now you're just being humble, Sakura-san. Yūgao-san managed to injure the newborn just enough that it died, allowing us to capture it for research."

A frown plastered itself on Sakura's face. "Newborn?" She asked confused.

The scarred man leaned forward, and dropped a folder on the table, before sliding it over to Sakura's end.

The rosette opened the folder, and her breath caught in her throat.

Inside were pictures of the same creature that she saw in the glimpses of her visions. She remembered her embryo calling it an abomination.

She looked up at the men. "It looks like a hybrid between human and Akuma."

Shikaku nodded. "Precisely. We're still not sure how this happened, nor who did it. We believe it was someone who worked closely with Orochimaru."

Sakura's frown deepened.

Minato stepped in. "We don't have any proof to start throwing out accusations, however, we're being cautious. I've already deployed a team responsible for tracking and hunting down any other newborns that may still be around."

Sakura looked at him. "What about the Akuma?"

"They retreated for the moment, though I believe that they're merely lying in wait."

The rosette spoke out. "We have to hunt them down. We managed to lower their numbers somewhat, but the Akuma have a parasitic life-cycle. They'll attack another village, if not Oto, soon in order to breed again," she said worriedly.

Minato nodded. "I'm well aware of that. I'm not taking any chances with these creatures." His posture slightly went slack. "I can't force you to do anything now, especially when you just recovered, but once you're back to your full strength, I'll need your help in this hunt."

Sakura immediately nodded, though she frowned in thought. "Couldn't you also contact Tsunade-sama for assistance?"

The blond man's eyes darkened. "Tsunade-sama hasn't replied to any of my attempts at contacting her. I fear that something has happened to her."

Sakura's eyes widened in worry for her beloved mentor.

Minato pressed on. "Yūgao-san will be returning to Konoha soon in order to find out what's going on. There's also another matter at hand, however." Minato leaned forward. "According to Jiraiya-sama, the seal placed on you is a near-identical to the ones that the Shodai hokage was known to have used."

The rosette stared at the man dumbfounded. "Every technique used by the Shodai hokage was on a whole other level compared to regular shinobi. There's a reason why he was considered the god of shinobi. How could someone have managed to duplicate it on me?"

"I have no idea," Minato replied. "Though, we all agree that for the seal to have been duplicated, it had to have been done by someone from his clan."

Deep down, Sakura felt her gut twist uncomfortably. She had a suspicion of who Minato and his advisors may have had in mind, though she didn't dare ponder upon it further.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Minato clearing his throat. "I won't keep you here any longer. Once you've completely recovered, we'll discuss more our strategies. Until then, enjoy your free time."

Sakura nodded, and stood up.

She glanced down at Yūgao, who merely offered a small smile.

Realizing that the older woman would be having her own private discussion with the former hokage, Sakura gave a curt bow, and made her way towards the entrance.

The rosette stepped out of the tent, her expression carefully blank as she processed the information given to her.

She didn't even notice Sasuke waiting for her to the side, until he walked over to her.

He gave her a questioning glance. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

Sakura blinked, before looking up at the man. "Nothing really," she said mildly. "Minato-sama wants me to join in on the active hunt for the Akuma."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you up to it?" He asked.

The rosette nodded confidently. "I have to join. I don't want those things killing more innocent people, nor infecting them."

She glanced at Sasuke. "What will you do?"

"I'll join as well once my brother recuperates fully. Even though that snake bastard's gone, I don't like leaving Itachi alone," the young Uchiha confessed.

Sakura's stare softened slightly. "That's very noble of you. I haven't forgotten my promise to you, either. I'll keep working on a cure."

Sasuke nodded. "I appreciate it." He then gestured towards the marketplace. "I promised you that I'd get you fed. Come on," with that, he started leading the way.

On cue, Sakura's stomach rumbled, and she quickly followed the young Uchiha, momentarily forgetting the problems on her mind.


	33. Chapter 32: Opening Up

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. More action-packed chapters are in store, so stay tuned.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Opening Up**

Sakura observed the settings around her as she followed Sasuke deep into the marketplace.

Men and women were conversing with each other, laughing and holding on to each other as if they were each other's lifeline. Children ran around screaming in joy as they played with no worry about the world.

Sakura felt a lightness settle in her heart as she took in the sights. It was completely different from the atmosphere back in Konoha; the Phoenix kunoichi were tight with each other, though the mood was always grim.

The rosette never interacted on a personal level with men before coming to Oto. She felt mixed feelings about the new experience, though she figured that it wasn't anything bad.

The young woman stared at the back of her companion's head.

Sakura had no idea what to think of the young Uchiha. Their first impressions of each other were hardly flattering, and they nearly killed each other in their first fight, yet oddly enough, Sasuke seemed rather protective of her.

Sakura wasn't sure what changed his attitude towards her, nor what she should do about it. The rosette figured that she should merely ignore it, despite the weird leap her stomach gave lately whenever she thought of the young Uchiha.

Delicious aromas hit her nostrils, and her stomach immediately growled once more.

Sakura patted her abdomen, and involuntarily flushed when Sasuke glanced back and smirked. "You're acting as if you're a starved animal."

The rosette mock-glared at him. "Well, I've been out cold for three days after a demon from hell tried to burst through my chest cavity, swearing to kill every living thing on this planet. As I recall, you were the first one she wanted to kill. Plus, I lost a major amount of chakra that I have to regain." Sakura looked away, and murmured to herself. "It's going to take me ages to fill up my reserves again."

She didn't notice the way Sasuke frowned as he stared at her when they reached the food stands. "You're mostly upset by the fact that you lost your chakra build-up for the Byakugō no In," he commented.

Sakura turned to face him. "You know about that technique?" She asked surprised.

Sasuke nodded, before gesturing Sakura to pick her meal.

The rosette settled for some rice balls and miso soup. Despite how hungry she was, Sakura felt that she would vomit if she ate too much. No need to irritate her embryo any more than it already was.

Speaking of, Sakura noticed that she didn't feel any movement at all, nor could she hear the embryo's voice.

She mentally sighed with relief that Jiraiya's seal worked, though that brought back her concern about the nature of the seal.

The young Uchiha lead her to a table that had more privacy from the other tables. It was placed beside a functioning waterfall, and was provided shade from the glaring sun by a large tree.

The pair sat down, and Sakura picked up a rice ball, absentmindedly chewing on it as she reflected on her meeting with the former Hokage.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, and crossed his arms, staring at an obviously distracted Sakura. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

The woman in question blinked when he spoke, and frowned at him.

She put the rice ball back on the table, and looked at the waterfall. "I'm just confused about recent events," she said, surprising herself at how open she was becoming around the young Uchiha.

Said person nodded his head for her to continue.

Sakura bit her lip subconsciously, before she spoke once more. "At the meeting, I was told that the original seal that was placed on me bore similarities to that used by the Shodai hokage. If that's true, then this opens up several doors to numerous possibilities and consequences that honesty scare me," she confessed.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the news. "The Shodai hokage? No one's been able to duplicate his jutsus."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I know, that's what I said. Though after seeing the newborn, I'm thinking that someone obviously still tried, and was obviously successful."

A frown formed on Sasuke's face. "What's a newborn?" He asked, confused.

Despite not sensing anyone in the immediate area, Sakura couldn't help but whip her head around to make sure that no unwanted eavesdropper would listen in on their conversation.

Satisfied when she found nothing, Sakura leaned forward over the table. "When I was still sharing a room with your brother, we both had this vision of a golden creature that looked like hybrid between human and Akuma. Whatever it was, it scared even the Akuma as they tried to kill it. Minato's forces found its body and conducted tests on it. It's the first of its kind, hence why the scientists have named it 'newborn'."

Intrigued, Sasuke also leaned forward, and rested his elbows on the table. "What did they learn from it?"

"They didn't tell me anything, though I suspect that Yūgao-san knows more. I'll have to ask her in private." Sakura's frown deepened. "On that note, she has to return to Konoha. Tsunade-sama has seemingly disappeared, and as strange as it sounds, I think it has to do with the Akuma."

Her companion cocked an eyebrow. "You think she was attacked?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea, though the timing is what caught my attention." She bit her lip once more.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked at the waterfall, trying to find some calm within her. "I have absolutely no recollection of how I got infected, nor who put the seal on me. Minato's forces suggested that it had to have been a member from the Senju clan who put it on me. There's only one Senju member in Konoha, though I refuse to believe that it was her doing." Sakura's hands curled into fists. "I don't understand why Tsunade-sama disappeared, and what bothers me even more is why she sent me on this mission in the first place, especially with my birthday coming up."

The rosette closed her eyes, and worked on controlling her anger, while Sasuke merely waited quietly and patiently for her to compose herself.

After a few minutes, Sakura sighed, and relaxed her hands. "There's too many coincidences for me to ignore. From what we were taught, during the Black Death, Tsunade-sama arrived and either slaughtered or kicked out the Akuma, yet the men were not allowed back in." Sakura turned her head to face the crowd of cheerful people on the other side of the wide eating area. "I imagine Konoha was like this, before the attack. Men and women living together, and families weren't broken up. Tsunade-sama isolated us, taught us to hate men because they were power-hungry monsters, yet, they can also be human." Sakura finished quietly as she continued to watch the laughing people.

Sasuke took that moment to speak. "I don't know why your master would teach you to hate men, because they can be good people. Fathers, brothers, sons. They're still family, and that's the only thing worth living for in our world." He said.

A faint smile formed on Sakura's face. "I'm starting to understand that now." The smile was wiped away by a frown. "I always saw Tsunade-sama as a mother figure, but I knew that I wasn't her flesh and blood. Despite having her attention and love, a part of me felt lost as I wondered what happened to my real family."

Sasuke looked over to the crowd as well. "You never asked her?"

Sakura snorted. "It didn't cross my mind. For a long time, all I cared about was my duty to my queen and my village."

Sasuke interrupted her. "You mentioned that your birthday's coming up. What's the issue with your master sending you out on a mission before then?"

Sakura closed her eyes, and mentally prepared herself. "In our practices, when a Phoenix kunoichi turns twenty-one, she has to leave the village in order to find a mate, and conceive a child. The courtship can easily take months, but if the baby is a girl, then it'll be deemed successful, and the Phoenix can return home with her baby. If the baby is a boy, she has to leave him with the father or other relatives, and return home. It's not considered a disgrace, but just by observing my friend, Tenten, I finally understand just how miserable she is." She finished softly.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Sakura felt her face heat up, and did her best to look anywhere but at the young Uchiha.

After a moment, the man spoke. "Will you carry on with this tradition?" He asked quietly.

Sakura looked down at her trembling hands. "I… I don't know. It's my duty to conceive a child with a worthy man, yet… times are obviously changing. With Tsunade-sama gone and Yūgao-san leaving soon, I have no idea what to do." She looked up once more, and spotted the typical perfect looking family. "We've all grown up as orphans; some of us merely accepted that we were each other's family, yet there were others who always wondered who their parents were, and what were they like?" Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't want my child, boy **or** girl, to grow up wondering who their mother or father are. I don't want to be forced to be with a man simply to conceive a child. The father has to be part of my life, just as part of my child's." She snorted once more. "It doesn't matter now, though. I'm hardly in the position to start a family." She glared down, as she rubbed her chest.

It took a minute for Sakura to realize just how much she revealed, and her eyes widened as her face heated up once more.

She risked a look at the quiet man, and saw him deep in thought as he rested on his chin on top of his hands.

Trying to distract herself, Sakura picked up her half-eaten rice ball, and chewed on it nervously.

At last, Sasuke spoke. "By what you've said, you've already decided on following your own path. With your master still in power, it's obvious that you can't return to Konoha without following their traditions. Why don't you just stay here?"

Sakura lowered her rice ball, and stared at him. "Who would I stay with?"

Sasuke shrugged, though there was a gleam in his dark eyes. "I'm sure you'd find someone to stay with, if you pay attention."

Sakura felt her face heat up once more as the young Uchiha gazed at her intensely.

She was inwardly relieved by the arrival of Yūgao and her male companion, which saved her from being melted by the Uchiha's molten stare.

Sakura stood up, and nodded at Yūgao respectively.

The older woman nodded back, and gave a small smile. "Sakura-san, I came to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow. If you have anything you wish to discuss with me, now would be the time." She said.

Sakura nodded quickly, and looked down at the table. "I can't throw this out," she said.

Sasuke stood up, and began organizing the plates. "I'll take care of this. You can finish eating in your apartment."

Sakura blinked. "My what?" She asked dumbly.

Yūgao smiled in amusement, while Hayate grinned. "To offer us their thanks for saving their village, the people have donated some apartment buildings for us to stay in. They even extended the invitation to permanently live in Oto, if we want to."

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke, who merely nodded with that same gleam in his eyes.

Sakura was starting to get a better idea of what it meant, but immediately pushed it down, before nodding at him. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Sasuke seemed to understand that she was thanking him for more than taking care of her food, and nodded.

Yūgao smiled, and linked her arm through Sakura's. "The princess and I will be having some girl time. We won't appreciate interruptions."

Hayate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go do your thing. If the Uchiha doesn't mind, I'll hang around him for a while."

Sasuke shrugged in indifference, and Yūgao took that as a chance to lead Sakura away.

The rosette stayed quiet as she allowed the older woman to guide her to a reclusive part of the village.

A small park came into view, and the two women entered Yūgao's temporary residence.

They sat down on the couch that had the park as a view, and the mood dimmed somewhat.

Yūgao spoke. "I know you have questions about the meeting with Minato-sama, but I want you to know that I'll get to the bottom of it. I don't want you to make wild assumptions before knowing all of the facts."

Sakura turned to face her. "So what are the facts?"

"Tsunade-sama has gone missing, and Shizune-san can no longer hide it from the Phoenix forces. I'm going back to find out what happened, and also to organize the Phoenix kunoichi to help Minato-sama's forces in their hunt for the Akuma. We have to exterminate them once and for all," she finished strongly.

Sakura nodded in agreement, though she frowned. "I'll be honest; I'm very confused about our ways."

Yūgao stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked out at the park. "You've been raised differently than I have. All of my life, I've been taught to hate men because they are evil and power-hungry, yet after spending time here, I've seen a side to them that I didn't know about. They can be good, and are protectors to their family. Even my views on Sasuke have changed."

She didn't notice the small smile on Yūgao's face.

"What brought this all of this on? Are you having doubts about your initiation?" The purple-haired woman asked.

Sakura looked over at her. "My birthday's at the end of the month. With what happened to me, how am I supposed to just give myself up to a man only to have a child with him? I won't be able to live with myself if I have to leave my son behind. I'm not blind as to how it's been tearing Tenten apart."

Yūgao frowned as she wondered what Sakura meant, but filed it away for the moment. "That's how Tsunade-sama designed the initiation process for the Phoenixes." She carefully chose her next words. "I understand that you still have your doubts on men, and are confused, but honestly, falling in love is one of the best things you'll ever experience in your life. We're bred killers, but we all deserve some form of happiness."

Sakura stared at her hard. "Is that how you feel for Hayate-san?"

A genuine smile beamed on Yūgao's face as her eyes twinkled. "Yes," she said softly. "He and I met when I made it into Anbu, and we hit it off from there. I can tell you that falling in love and making love are the most wonderful feelings and gifts that you can share with your partner."

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked embarrassed.

Yūgao offered a smile. "Maybe, maybe not, depending on the woman. It's more of an annoyance rather than an intense pain, though as a medic, you should be able to cope with it."

Sakura turned away as she forced unwanted memories from invading her mind.

Yūgao caught her attention once again as she walked over to the window, and leaned an arm against it. "I understand your doubts, Sakura-san. I have never agreed with all of Tsunade-sama's rules, but I served her nonetheless. My services have limited my time with Hayate for over twenty years. I don't want to extend our separation any longer."

Sakura's eyes widened in respect.

The purple-haired woman turned her body back to face Sakura. "Whatever happened to Tsunade-sama, it gave us the opportunity to grow out of our reclusive traditions, and evolve as a people. Even someday reunite with the men we've lost. From now on Sakura-san, you should make the choices for yourself. Follow the style of life that you want to live, not the one that you grew up with."

The rosette was quiet as she took in Yūgao's words, though she knew in her heart that she wanted to break free from the Phoenix traditions. She didn't want to end up like her dear friend, Tenten, and she finally accepted Hinata's words.

Seeing the acceptance on Sakura's face, Yūgao nodded in satisfaction, and cocked an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

The Phoenix champion nodded, and forced all distracting thoughts from her mind. "What do you know about the newborn?"


	34. Chapter 33: Switch

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with summer class. I'm free until the 8th of February. I hope to upload at least one more chapter before I start the new semester. Chapter 34 will be filled with action, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Switch**

Even though Sakura learned as much as she could about the newborn from her earlier meeting with Minato and his forces, the rosette wanted to hear first-hand accounts from her fellow Phoenix kunoichi.

She paid extreme attention as Yūgao spoke of her terrifying first encounter with the bizarre, yet deadly creature. Sakura felt pride for the older woman's bravery in battling the creature, yet her insides squirmed uncomfortably as she questioned her own capability of killing a newborn.

Her doubt must have been more obvious than Sakura wanted it to be, for Yūgao took her hands and gave them a light squeeze. "You've been titled as Phoenix champion for a reason. You've been trained by one of the legendary sannin; a kunoichi considered among the most powerful in all of the shinobi world. If there's anyone who can help us exterminate the Akuma once and for all, it's you," the older woman said.

Sakura offered a small, but sincere smile. Yūgao's words touched her deeply, and she felt her inner courage flare up once again like a fire given fresh oxygen.

The purple-haired woman smiled back, and lowered Sakura's hands before letting go. "The organization of the Phoenix forces will take some time. Since I'll most likely not be here to celebrate your birthday, I'll give you your present now."

Yūgao stood up, and went into her bedroom, momentarily leaving a surprised, yet eager Sakura waiting.

A moment later, Yūgao returned with a wrapped package in her hands.

She sat down on the sofa, and handed the present to Sakura.

The purple-haired woman nodded her head in encouragement. "Open it."

No longer able to keep her curiosity at bay, Sakura carefully unwrapped the package, and felt her breath hitch in her throat.

In her hands with a light weight metallic covering that felt like it would be able to resist blunt trauma, despite its vulnerable-looking appearance.

Sakura immediately recognized it as part of Yūgao's armor.

The rosette glanced up questioningly at the older woman.

Yūgao merely smiled. "You'll need it more than I do, since you'll be the one actively hunting down Akuma. I won't be by your side physically, but I hope that this gift will fulfill my desire to protect you, despite the long distance."

Sakura caressed the material gently, as if embracing a baby. "This must be incredibly sturdy material to not have even a scratch, despite the vicious attack you've suffered."

The purple-haired woman hummed quietly. "By unknown means, Tsunade-sama acquired exotic metal that is specifically resilient to attacks by Akuma. Their acidic blood won't damage it whatsoever, leaving the skin underneath protected."

The almost non-existent weight in Sakura's hands suddenly became heavier by the realization of the metal's true nature.

She stared at it once more, the awe was evident on her young face.

Yūgao was pleased that Sakura liked her gift. She was also inwardly relieved that Sakura would have more protection in her upcoming fights with the demons. "I've also arranged for Kabuto to return your armor and weapons the next time you see him."

The rosette looked up once again, genuine appreciation clear in her eyes. "Thank you," she said.

The purple-haired woman nodded, and turned her attention towards the entrance door as her lover and the younger Uchiha brother stepped into the apartment.

Hayate walked forwards, with his hands in his pockets. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Both women shook their heads, and Sakura stood up. "Thank you, Yūgao-san," she said, bowing her head slightly.

The purple-haired woman stood up as well, and bowed back. "No need to thank me, Sakura-san. You just stay safe until I return with reinforcements."

Sakura nodded, and secured the precious gift in her hands.

After exchanging goodbyes, Sakura and the young Uchiha left the apartment as the latter led them towards Sakura's personal quarters.

The lower position of the sun had the rosette calculating it to be around 3:00pm.

As they walked, Sakura noticed her companion giving discreet looks towards the package in her arms.

She met his gaze. "It's an early birthday gift from Yūgao-san," she said.

Sasuke nodded slightly, before turning his attention back towards the road.

It didn't take them long to reach Sakura's new residence.

Sasuke led her in to a decent-sized apartment that had a view of the grand fortress where Orochimaru once resided.

Sakura immediately suppressed all thoughts of the snake sannin as she explored her apartment.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she immediately noticed the dishes with her food resting in an organized fashion along the countertop.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, before she returned to the living room where Sasuke waited.

The man glanced at her. "Hayate informed me of his leader's plans. He said it'd take a few days before the tracking party returns with updates."

Sakura hummed lowly. "Basically, all active shinobi are on standby until we locate the Akuma's nest."

Her companion nodded in confirmation, before he shifted his body to face the door. "I should get going. You should get some rest." With that, he left the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sakura had half a mind to shout after him that she already had three days' worth of sleep, before she quickly tossed it aside.

After placing the food into the fridge, Sakura retreated to her bedroom and lied down on the soft mattress.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed her breathing, though she had no intentions of sleeping.

Sakura focused on visualizing her chakra network, and felt annoyed at the amount she lost. The reserves that she saved up for the Byakugō no In were now six tenths of their capacity.

Sakura gritted her teeth; she was nearly done storing up the necessarily reserves, before Orochimaru's blasted servants tried to suck her dry.

The rosette grudgingly forced herself to relax, and began to fill up the pool once more.

It would take more time to achieve her goal, but Sakura was determined to unlock her master's forbidden technique before coming across a creature seemingly even worse than the Akuma: a newborn.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura saw Yūgao off. She felt strangely alone as she watched the receding form of her fellow Phoenix kunoichi disappear from view.

To her side stood Hayate. The man's face was blank, though his hands gripped the material of his pants tightly as he watched his lover leave once again.

This portrayal further convinced Sakura to change her views. She vowed to herself that the next time she'd see her mentor, she would have a rather lengthy conversation with her.

Sakura stretched her arms as she walked aimlessly through the village. She was mildly surprised at how well she was taking things, especially considering her near-death experience. She felt as if she were a different person.

The rosette continued to walk aimlessly, until the grand fortress came into her sight.

The woman stopped for a moment as she pondered on what to do, before she decided to make her way towards the large building. She wanted to visit the older Uchiha brother.

About ten minutes later, Sakura found herself entering a familiar looking room.

It was empty, except for Itachi who was restlessly twisting on his mattress.

Sakura coughed to make her presence known, and the Uchiha stopped to look at her.

The rosette stepped over to his bed, and sat down on the stool beside it. "Hello, Itachi-san," she greeted. "How are you?"

The man grunted as he propped himself to lean his back against the stone wall. "I'm well enough," he replied curtly.

Sakura's face twisted into confusion at Itachi's unusual behavior. He seemed… snippy.

Seeing the expression on Sakura's face, the dark-haired man's attitude softened somewhat. "I… apologize for my behavior. I'm not feeling like myself," he stated, while rubbing his chest.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "You… you feel the same way as I do. Different," she offered.

Itachi locked his dark eyes on her, and nodded.

The rosette focused intently on his face. "It's as if we switched personalities," she suggested.

The man snorted quietly. "Impossible. It must be a lingering side-effect from the seal combined with the embryos' former influence over us."

Sakura frowned. "Mine's been quiet."

"Same as mine, though, I imagine that the seal can't necessarily block out their emotions from mixing with ours."

The rosette gave him a disbelieving look. "My embryo threatened to kill your brother, as well as every other living being once she gets free. I doubt that my sudden positivity and lack of violence is coming from her."

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment as he pondered upon her words. "Then perhaps you're right; since our minds are connected somewhat due to our embryos, we've been exposed to each other's emotional reactions, and somehow made a switch."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Normally I should have been the one grumpy and mouthing off at everyone."

Itachi gave her an amused smirk. "While I should have been the calm, level-headed one," he added.

The rosette grinned in amusement.

The pair quickly relaxed in each other's presence, and discussed any light topic that came into mind. It passed the time, and Sakura found that she enjoyed conversing with the Uchiha.

Itachi looked healthier than when she had first examined him, and she was glad for the improvement.

Sakura laughed heartedly at a comment that Itachi made, before both of them turned their attention towards the door.

Kabuto and Sasuke stepped in.

The medic glanced at the pair in acknowledgement, before he walked to his working station, and began inspecting his tools.

Sasuke looked at the pair quietly, though his body language relaxed as he saw that his older brother wasn't in danger.

Sakura nodded at him in greeting, before she stood up to walk over to the medic.

Said person glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Is there something you need, Sakura-san?"

"Yūgao-san said that you'd give back my armor and weapons," the rosette replied.

Kabuto immediately placed down his tools, and walked over to one of many closets. He rummaged through some boxes, before he took one out, and handed it to Sakura.

The rosette balanced the box carefully, and examined the contents while Kabuto went back to his cleaning.

Sakura discreetly let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her trusty armor. She had felt naked all those days she was separated from it. She would definitely put it to good use once the time came for the hunt.

Her weapons also appeared to be in good condition.

The woman was reminded of Yūgao's gift, and she immediately wanted to see how well it would go with her armor.

She bade the men a goodbye, before she hurriedly made her way out of the large fortress.

Sakura was filled with much excitement that she resorted to using chakra to increase her speed, and take to the trees.

She arrived at her apartment less than five minutes later, and slammed the door behind her, before moving into her bedroom.

* * *

Six days had passed since Sakura first woke up. She managed to control her restlessness by being productive.

On the second day, Sakura entered the village's hospital, and was pleasantly surprised that see how organized it was run. The staff were more than happy to have another helping hand, and soon enough, they began to turn to Sakura for consultations.

The villagers trusted her once the rosette had shown her incredible medical skill, and had begun to call her their spring angel.

Sakura lightly blushed at the title, before waving it off as she focused on her work.

When she had breaks, Sakura visited the hospital's storage rooms, and took inventory of the various supplies that were kept inside, all the while mentally planning out a more proper treatment for Itachi.

Sakura was also pleased to find the necessary ingredients needed to make soldier pills.

Normally, Sakura would have only taken them if she had completely exhausted her chakra reserves, but she was running out of patience to try to replenish it the natural way. She carefully changed the ingredient composition and quantity to avoid the typical side-effect from the solder pills.

The rosette's shifts at the hospital lasted easily over twelve hours, and she hadn't seen any of her new companions in the last few days.

She'd come home, eat, and spend a few hours cleaning her armor and sharpening her weapons.

Every evening before sleeping, Sakura would take one of her specially prepared pills and spend at least an hour meditating as she continued to fill up her reserves.

Exactly a week after she woke up from her self-induced coma, Sakura heard a knock on her door in the early hours of the morning.

Sakura opened her front door just enough to see a light-haired shinobi on the other side.

The man bowed slightly. "Minato-sama requests your presence in his tent immediately."

The rosette nodded in understanding, and the shinobi disappeared in a whirlwind of green leaves.

Guessing that the meeting most likely had something to do with the upcoming hunt, Sakura decided to put on her armor, and relished in the feeling of it.

She added Yūgao's portion to her armor, and felt safer with it covering her formally bared skin.

Sakura secured her mask on the back of her shoulder, and tied her sword's sheath around her waist, before sliding the weapon through it.

Lastly, Sakura held her master's gift in her gloved hands: the chakra rope.

The thought of the slug sannin filled Sakura with fondness, admiration, yet also confusion.

The rosette blinked rapidly, before securing the rope on the other side of her waist. She could reflect upon her mentor's strange behavior and actions later.

Sakura left her apartment, and took to the roofs.

She arrived at the former hokage's tent, and was allowed inside by the guards.

Sakura absentmindedly wondered why Minato didn't accept the villager's offer in setting up his "HQ" in one of their buildings, but then decided that the man simply felt more secured in a familiar environment setting.

It was surprisingly empty, except for Minato, his few advisors, and a group of men with their backs towards Sakura.

The Phoenix champion confidently made her way towards the group, who glanced back to look at the newcomer.

Sakura immediately recognized Naruto and Sasuke, her newly found friends.

A ghost of a smile graced her otherwise composed face at the pleasant thought. She didn't just have allies in Oto, they were her companions who looked after each other.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he gave Sakura a complete look-over.

He whistled. "Damn Sakura-chan, nice outfit!"

Sakura offered him a brief smile, before she glanced at Sasuke.

He also gave her a look over, though his face didn't give away what his inner thoughts were.

Instead, he gave her a slight smirk, before glancing back at the former hokage.

Sakura stood beside Naruto, and bowed at his father.

The man gestured her to relax. "Glad that you could join us, Sakura-san. How are you?"

"I've made a complete recovery sir." Sakura glanced at the older, unknown men around her. "I'm ready to commence the hunt, as I assume this is what the meeting's about."

Minato nodded. "Kakashi-kun arrived yesterday afternoon. He and his hounds believe they have found one Akuma nest." He glanced at his former student. "I'll allow him to give the briefing."

The grey-haired man nodded, and glanced a lazy eye at the group. "We first investigated the cave where Jiraiya-sama and Yūgao first encountered the newborn. Aside from the hidden room where the creature was held captive, there was nothing else of importance in those caves. We spread out around the area, and came across a waterfall. There's another cave system deep inside, though there's a sealed block of stone that cut us off."

"That's where you come in, Sakura-san," Minato interjected. "Your strength will be needed to break through."

The woman nodded in understanding.

Kakashi continued. "Pakkun said the area reeked of Akuma. I can only assume that there's a nest on the other side."

The group was quiet as they pondered upon the copy-ninja's words.

Another blond-haired man beside Minato spoke out. "I've personally interrogated the three prisoners that Jiraiya-sama brought in. It seems that Orochimaru got his hands on some Akuma eggs, and purposely infected test subjects with them. Another reason to investigate this nest is to find out whether it's been purposely placed there or not. If it's necessary, you'll bring out the prisoners and study their reactions." He said, as he took out the toad sannin's scroll, before handing it to Kakashi.

Minato glanced at the group. "I've summoned you all here because of your fighting skills, as well as your abilities to cope in stressful situations. The Akuma are not enemy shinobi; you can't reason with them. It's kill or be killed. I believe you all understand the severity of this hunt. If you fail, Oto will fall."

The group nodded in unison.

Minato's eyes somewhat brightened, and he straightened his posture. "It's time for you to get acquainted with each other."

He gestured to the young man beside Kakashi.

"Shikamaru of the Nara clan," he answered rather bored.

"Hyuuga Neji," a brunet said.

Sakura looked at him curiously. _A family member of Hinata's?_ She wondered.

"I'm the beautiful green beast, Rock Lee!"

Sakura nearly winced as he gave her a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Thankfully, Naruto was in between them, and he introduced himself rather loudly and exaggerated.

Sakura discreetly rolled her eyes, but smiled in amusement.

She composed herself when it was her turn. "Sakura of the Phoenix forces," she said calmly.

"Yamato," another brunet said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he was the last to go.

Minato nodded in satisfaction. "The eight of you will commence the hunt. Dismissed!"


	35. Chapter 34: Into the Abyss

**Chapter 34: Into the Abyss**

After doing a last check on their supplies, the group of eight shinobi arrived at their destination within half an hour. They quickly passed through the waterfall to avoid getting completely soaked.

Once on the other side, the group took out their flashlights, and pointed it towards the darkness. The lighting revealed a vast cave with numerous stalactites and stalagmites spiking towards out.

Sakura was reminded of Yūgao's account of her experience through a similar cave. The rosette knew that it was too much to wish for no hostile encounters, but she hoped for it nonetheless.

"What do you see, Neji?" Kakashi, the group's appointed leader asked, his voice echoed through the open space.

The Hyuuga member looked around the cave with his byakugan eyes. The veins around his eyes bulged out even more painfully as he focused his vision more outwards. "I see many trails of lingering chakra around, though I can't tell if they came from inside the cave-outwards, or vice versa."

Naruto looked around as well. "I can sense the chakra; it's a mixture between human and non-human."

Kakashi spared a one-eyed glance at the blond shinobi. "So that may provide concrete evidence that Orochimaru knew about this nest."

"We won't know until we can get in," Neji added. "Let's hope that the famed inherited strength of Tsunade-sama is enough to break in."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow as the man stared at her pointedly, before he turned away to continue his observation.

Naruto chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure that Sakura-chan could bring down an entire building with just a flick from her finger!"

Lee decided to comment. "Yosh, I would be honored to see the Phoenix champion's strength in action!" He gave the same blinding smile to a flushing Sakura.

The woman avoided his gaze, and was thankful for the darkness. She didn't need the weird man to mistaken her red face as a sign of attraction towards him.

"Stay focused you two. You won't gain any woman's affection if you get yourself killed due to your stupidity, Kakashi reprimanded lightly.

Naruto mumbled to himself, something regarding "pervert" and "you're stupid".

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sakura couldn't help but chuckle quiet at Naruto's antics. He seemed to keep the general mood less suffocating than it normally would have been.

The group stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. Time seemed to drag on forever before Kakashi halted. "We're here," he said.

Sakura lifted her flashlight to illuminate the large stone blocking their way. As the grey-haired man stated in his briefing, there was a large seal placed in the middle, it ominously glowed a pale blue.

Kakashi turned to face the group. "When Pakkun and I investigated the first time, we found three other smaller seals placed on opposite sides of the stone, while the third was strategically placed here," he said, before kneeling down to lift a rock that covered the last seal.

Sakura shined her flashlight on it, and the seal also glowed.

Their momentary leader continued. "These seals are of standard level. I'll need Yamato, Neji and Sasuke to aid me in lifting the seals. We have to coordinate to lift the seals at the exact same time. Once we manage that, Sakura can use her strength to blast the stone away."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older man. "How come those two temes get to help, and not me?" He pointed to Neji and Sasuke, both of whom weren't pleased at being called "bastards".

Kakashi gave him a bored look. "Your chakra control is horrendous; you'd end up blowing us up," he replied bluntly.

Sasuke snickered quietly, though the echo effect in the cave made it loud enough for the blond shinobi's ears to pick up. He glared at the Uchiha in response.

Shikamaru sighed quietly, and murmured "troublesome" under his breath.

"Come along now; the sooner we get this open, the quicker we can get along with our investigation," Kakashi instructed.

The four men get into their respective positions, while Sakura waited behind a crouched Yamato, as she focused chakra to her hands, and readied her legs.

They all locked eyes with their leader.

He nodded. "Now!"

On sync, the men ripped off the seals, and Sakura ran towards the stone.

She gave a brief yell, before her chakra-infused fist connected with the stone in a resonating boom.

Large cracks travelled through the huge stone, and Sakura jumped back before it crumbled away as many chunks of rock crashed to the ground.

Once the tumbling stopped, it left an eerie echo resonating in the stiff air.

With the dust settling away, the group's flashlights managed to illuminate the dark hallway that was revealed.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Naruto said, as he began walking forward.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of the blond man's coat. "Don't jump the gun, Naruto," he warned. "The entrance may be open for us, but we have no idea what other traps lie in wait."

He looked over at Neji who shook his head. "I don't see any immediate dangers."

Nodding in understanding, Kakashi gently pushed Naruto behind him, before he led the group onwards.

Sakura strangely felt calm in the eerie quiet.

Whereas her male comrades pointed their flashlights everywhere at the sight of creepy shadows, the rosette's senses seemingly heightened. Only Shikamaru seemed at ease, though Sakura figured it had to do with his clan's ability to manipulate shadows.

The nearly impenetrable darkness lightened as her vision differentiated the blocks of stone on the walls. There were simple paintings that decorated them, and the deeper the group entered, the more paintings appeared all around.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Look at the walls," Yamato spoke for the first time.

Everyone shone their flashlights on the wall, and the largest painting yet was illuminated.

An armor-covered humanoid hovered over a familiar looking creature as it poised its tail in a lethal attack.

Naruto frowned. "Looks like one of the demon thingies."

A hum of agreement passed through the group.

"What is that?" Lee said as he focused his flashlight on the humanoid.

Shikamaru spoke. "According to ancient myths, our world was visited by a race of superior beings whose technology and intellect greatly surpassed those of our ancestors. In exchange of sharing their knowledge with us, we were to view them as gods and do as they bid." Shikamaru pointed his flashlight around. "This must be one of their temples."

Naruto blinked repeatedly. "You mean we used to worship these things?" He asked dumbfounded.

The shadow-user nodded. "Supposedly this mutual agreement went on for thousands of years before our ancestors discovered chakra. Once ninjutsu was created and the power it could wield its users exposed, these beings left. Their presence on our world was completely wiped out of existence over the next several centuries."

"How come these myths are not well known?" Sasuke asked, a frown wrinkled his face. "I've never heard of them, not even from the noble clans that visited Oto."

"Not many people would be willing to believe them, and those who did would undoubtedly panic. Someone went through a lot of trouble to keep the existence of these beings a secret."

"How did you come across these legends?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru gave a dry smile. "You just have to know where to look. My entire clan's been researching similar matters ever since the elder days."

Naruto grinned. "That explains why you're all geniuses; your clan must have been abducted long ago."

Sasuke snorted, while a brief chuckle passed through the group. Shikamaru gave a slight smirk.

Kakashi shone his flashlight higher. "There seems to be some sort of writing."

Sure enough was what appeared to be a text, though it definitely wasn't in any none dialect of the shinobi world.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "What the heck does it say?"

"It's written in a language that hasn't been spoken in thousands of years," Shikamaru answered.

The Uchiha member glanced at him. "I take it that you **can** read it?"

The shadow-user nodded in confirmation. "It's a greeting of sorts. It reads: 'the ones who choose may enter'."

The only woman frowned as whispers entered her deepest conscious. _Fool_, they said. _None have been **chosen**_.

Unaware of Sakura's inner dilemma, Naruto grinned once more. "Guess it was a good idea we brought a bookworm with us."

Shikamaru scowled. "I enjoy reading, but I'm no bookworm, which is more than what you can say. I doubt you've ever picked up a book in your life."

Sasuke and Neji smirked, while Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "Oi, how do you think I learned the shadow clone jutsu? I had to read a thick scroll!"

Sakura tuned out the pointless bickering as she thought about the mysterious whispering. It didn't sound like her embryo, so what was it? Why did the whisperings emphasize on "chosen"?

Naruto let out a dramatic sigh, before looking up at the writings. "So, I guess since we choose to enter, we can go in right?"

Kakashi hummed. "It seems so. Let's keep going down the ha…"

"You're wrong," Sakura interrupted.

Her eyes winced as a few pair of flashlights focused their beam on her face.

Sakura turned her face away to look at the writing. "You're close though. It's 'chosen'; 'only the chosen ones may enter'."

The once present chatter went mute as the group stared at the rosette in surprise.

Sakura's sensitive ears picked up a slight hitch in Shikamaru's breath. "And how is it that you know?" He asked.

Sakura remained mute as she pondered on how to answer.

Thankfully, there was a distraction that served to her advantage.

"There appears to be a chamber just down this hallway. I can see five corpses inside," Neji stated.

Kakashi walked over to him. "Are you certain they're dead?"

The younger man nodded. "There's no chakra radiating off of them."

His words caused the tension to thicken.

The group pulled out their weapons as they carefully made their way forward.

Sakura's grip on her sword was tight as her eyes took in everything.

She felt someone staring at her, but refused to lock eyes with anyone. After her display, she didn't want to give her comrades more reasons to suggest that she was crazy.

They entered the chamber Neji mentioned, and immediately saw the corpses that looked just as ancient as the room they rested in.

They were lying upon altars that were covered in more paintings of Akuma and the alien beings.

Kakashi studied one of the corpses. "They've been here for quite a while," he commented.

Shikamaru studied the writings on of the altars. "'They gave their lives, so that the hunt could begin'," he murmured.

Naruto winced at the wound on the corpse's chest. "What happened to them?"

"No need to be queasy, Naruto. Back in the ancient times, it was common to offer human sacrifices to the gods by carving out their hearts," Shikamaru said.

The blond shinobi backed away. "I did **not** need that mental image."

Sakura leaned down to look at the wound. Her own beating heart clenched in her chest in realization. "You're wrong," she said.

Shikamaru looked up to scowl at her. "And pray tell, what is it **this** time?"

The rosette's glance was hard as she met his gaze. "First off, the human heart is positioned higher up, towards the left side." She focused her flashlight on the gaping hole in the corpse's chest. "This wound suggests blunt trauma to the sternum, as well as several ribs. Look at how the bones are sticking upwards."

By then, the entire group huddled around the altar. They looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Something broke out of this body," she continued. "The victim would have died within moments from blood loss and shock."

A suffocating silence took hold of the group as some alternated between gawking wide-eyed at the corpse, then at Sakura.

The rosette made sure to keep her face blank as she stared back.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence by giving an obviously fake cough. "I believe this suggests that these were former hosts of the Akuma."

Naruto looked at Sakura. His eyes seemed to shine with building tears. "Is this what'll happen to you?"

The rosette's gaze hardened, as she backed away to a wall.

Sakura pointed her flashlight towards the other corpses who suffered the same fate. She paid no attention to the murmuring between her comrades.

The woman frowned as she rubbed her chest soothingly.

_Is this what'll happen to you?_ Naruto's words plagued her mind, and scared the hell out of her. Was her fate to give birth to a terrifying monster, and rot away just like these hosts?

Sakura tensed when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's tenor voice asked lowly.

The rosette didn't look up at him. "I refuse to end up like these hosts. If the time comes, you'll take care of things, won't you, Sasuke?"

She heard the Uchiha's sharp intake of breath. "Sakura, that's not going to…"

"Just answer me!" She snapped, before whipping her hard eyes to face him.

Sasuke was speechless as he stared at the woman. He finally sighed in defeat. "I promise, but let's hope that it doesn't come down to it."

Sakura offered no reply.

"Hey, I found something!" Lee called out.

Everyone rushed over to where Lee crouched in front of a spider-looking creature.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Yamato's index finger transformed into wood, and poked the creature.

It didn't respond.

"Whatever it is, it's dead," the wood-user confirmed as he continued to prod at it.

He flipped it over to reveal numerous long, finger-like appendages that covered a soft hide. A thin, deflated-looking tube stuck out from the middle.

Kakashi took out a scroll. "Our research team will definitely want to take a look at this," he said, before sealing away the strange creature.

Sakura discreetly stepped back from the group as bits from a memory slipped through her mental barrier.

* * *

_She was pinned down, and struggled against restraints that would not budge. _

_A glaring light shone overheard, and hurt her sensitive eyes._

_A strange screeching caught her attention, and she whipped her heard to the right._

_Long appendages thrashed about as someone carried it towards her._

_A dark eye regarded her coldly. "You should be honored," he said. "Your offspring will dominate her kind."_

_The girl struggled for breath as something tight was wrapped around her throat._

_She chocked as she felt a slimy tube slide into her mouth, and hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag._

* * *

Sakura let out a sharp breath, as she leaned her weight against the wall.

Kakashi rushed to her. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

The woman in question grunted as she waved away any offer of help.

Sasuke stood beside her, and gestured the others to give her space.

Once they were a good distance away, Sasuke leaned slightly towards the rosette. "Did you hear **her** speak?" He asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head. "It's… just some memories that caught the better of me."

The woman straightened her posture, and locked eyes with the Uchiha. "I'm fine," she reassured.

Her companion didn't seem to buy it, yet wordlessly walked over to the others.

Kakashi took out Jiraiya's scroll, and placed it on the ground. He performed some hand seals, and a cloud of smoke permeated in the air.

A shackled Karin plus the three assistants appeared before them, completely dazed.

The Uzumaki member was the first to recover. She sent an ugly sneer at the group. "What do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Kakashi regarded her calmly, though his body language was tense, ready to react. "We want you to tell us everything you know about this place."

Karin glanced around the room slowly, before staring blankly at the masked-man. "I have no idea where we are."

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. He took out a kunai, and held it against the woman's neck as he held her by her long hair. "I dare you to lie to me again. I can always ask the others; they seem the type to talk easily."

Said people looked back nervously at him as they were huddled in between Yamato and Lee.

Karin glared up at her captor, but didn't move. "Orochimaru-sama found this temple nearly six years ago. Some eggs were still intact with the facehuggers inside. We brought them back to Orochimaru-sama's personal labs, and had offered them some hosts."

Naruto blinked. "Facehuggers?"

Karin glanced at him. "They're the second stage in these demon's life cycle. Their appendages allow them to hold onto their hosts, making it extremely dangerous to remove them. They introduce the embryos into the host's chest cavity."

Sakura's face blanched and her heart skipped a beat.

Karin continued. "Once the embryo has been properly secured inside the host, the facehugger lets go, and dies on its own."

"Where did these eggs come from?" Sakura asked. She fought to keep her hands from shaking.

The red-haired woman scoffed. "You survived? I'll admit that I'm impressed; the toad sannin certainly lives up to his reputation."

Naruto and Sasuke's glares intensified as they unrealistically willed the woman to drop dead.

Kakashi also seemed not too pleased about the woman's remark, and pressed the kunai hard enough to draw a thin layer of blood.

Sakura felt emptiness settle within her as she focused her hard gaze on the red-head. "You found a queen," she started. "You then tortured her into laying eggs, and stole them. I assume that you either destroyed her once her usefulness was completed, or you've hidden her away."

Something akin to fear flashed in Karin's eyes, before she forcefully pushed it away. "Oh yeah? What do **you** know?" She asked tensely.

Like a deadly predator, Sakura stalked her way towards the woman, and towered over her. "I know more than you realize," she said quietly. "You and your maniac master thought that you've uncovered the ultimate mystery of nature to bend to your wills. You thought that you could mold the Akuma into your own personal army. Well, I've got news for you."

She abruptly pulled Karin towards her, not caring about the sharp intake of breath from the other woman.

Sakura held Karin's head against her chest, ignoring the bewildered looks from her comrades. "I've incubated this embryo for a while; Itachi-san had his for even longer. If our embryos barely listen to us, you've got no way in hell to make them follow your commands."

She had a grip lock on Karin's head as the woman struggled to break free. "I could end this right now," Sakura said coldly. "I could deactivate the seal that's keeping my embryo in stasis, and have her rip her way out of my chest cavity, and your head. I wonder what she'll find to be tastier," Sakura ended with a sneer.

The rosette looked down to find Karin staring at her with fearful eyes.

A primal urge within her wanted to make Karin suffer immensely.

Someone wrapped their strong arms around Sakura, pinning her against a hard chest, while Kakashi freed Karin from her grasp.

Sakura noticed the steady flow of blood from the shallow cut on the other woman's neck.

The rosette struggled to move, but the hold on her tightened. "Sakura, calm down," a silky, though stern voice commanded her.

Sakura went slack in his grasp, and breathed hard as her humanity returned.

She found herself shaking, and would have fallen down if it weren't for the Uchiha holding onto her.

The dark-haired man rubbed her shoulders gently as Sakura fought to regain control of her inner calm.

It took a few minutes, and during that time Kakashi offered Karin a bandage to cover her neck, before discussing privately with Yamato. Both men shot Sakura pointed looks.

Once the shaking and hard breathing stopped, Sakura glanced towards her companion, and placed her left hand over his.

She gave a small smile that didn't meet her eyes, before she looked at the group.

Naruto walked over to her, a frown was plastered on his tanned face. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked worriedly. "You were so… cold and animalistic."

Sakura inwardly winced at his choice of words, before giving a fake smile. "I'm fine now, Naruto. I think the vibe of these place set me off."

Naruto nodded, and seemingly accepted her answer. "Yeah, I hear ya. This place is creepy."

Kakashi gestured to the group to center around him. "We need to continue with our investigation. Yamato and Shikamaru will stay here to study the writings as well as find out more about the research Orochimaru was doing with the help of our new allies." He said, while patting one assistant rather hard on the back.

With the orders clear, the others followed him out of what was clearly a sacrificial chamber, and into the hallway they came from.

They continued down the path they didn't cover yet, all the while keeping an eye out for potential danger.

Sakura frowned. "Kakashi-san, you said that your ninken detected the Akuma's scent all over. Was it fresh?"

Kakashi eyed her warily as his thoughts were similar to hers. "Relatively so," he replied.

The rosette pointed her flashlight all around to emphasize her point. "Unless your sharingan can pick out something that I can't, I don't see any sign of activity here."

Their leader's red eye spun rapidly as he observed the surroundings around him.

Sasuke stepped beside him, his own sharingan activated. "Maybe the Akuma never entered the temple in the first place. The stone blocked their path."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I don't sense any foreign chakra in here," he confirmed.

Sakura frowned. "So we most likely gave the Akuma the opportunity of getting in here. The question is, what are they looking for?"

No one offered an answer, though her question created a thick tension in the stuffy air.

The small group continued down the hallway. Various skulls lined the walls, their soulless eyes seemingly glared at the shinobi.

Naruto jumped back when he realized how close he was to the skulls, and took shelter behind Sakura. "Creepy," he mumbled to himself.

Neji, who was at the head of the group with Kakashi, abruptly stopped.

The grey-haired man looked at him warily. "What is it?"

The younger man's byakugan seemingly glowed as he focused on the floor. "There's a large chamber underneath our feet. I can't say for certain what's down there, but I see a faint lingering of chakra."

The group automatically tensed at his words, and pulled out their weapons.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Lead the way."

The group quickly followed the Hyuuga member who led them a little further down the dark hallway, before they hurried down wide stairs.

They arrived at another hallway of sorts, though at the end they could see an orange halo lit up.

Wordlessly, the six shinobi ran soundlessly down the hallway, until they arrived at a large open area.

The orange light came from thin rivers of lava that bubbled calmly. The shinobi automatically began to sweat due to the increased humidity.

They cautiously walked on the metal platforms, making sure not to accidentally burn their feet.

Naruto activated his sage mode. "It's very faint, but there's definitely some alien chakra here."

Neji abruptly lifted his head up. "Look."

The group did so, and were met with a fascinating, yet equally alien sight.

Lee spoke first. "What is that?"

The mysterious whispers came back, and Sakura whipped her head around to look for some possible clue as to their origins. _Mother_, they sighed. _They violated our mother. _

Sakura blinked rapidly, as she struggled to regain her focus.

Kakashi was addressing them. "It looks like a giant egg sack. Karin did say that they found eggs in here."

"Does this prove that this was indeed a hive?" Lee asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I doubt it. Look closely at the egg sack; it's attached to the ceiling by thick metal bars. There are also chains in the front. Whatever laid these eggs, it was being held prisoner."

"As I've already said before, they found a queen," Sakura spoke out. She craned her neck to look at the dangling chains. "Looks like she somehow escaped."

"Escaped, or was set loose?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. There's a lot of suffering in the air. The queen was constantly in pain."

"Did you somehow gain a supernatural sense, or is that your embryo talking?" Neji asked calmly, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he stared at Sakura.

The rosette whipped her head to face the man. Something akin to anger started to stir within her. "You believe I pose a threat to the group?" She asked lowly.

Neji stared back intensely. "This temple has been affecting you negatively. Your mind is clearly vulnerable to foreign influence."

Sakura's glare intensified. "Do you lack faith in Jiraiya-sama's handiwork? His seal has efficiently blocked the embryo from invading my mind. You're so certain that I'll switch personalities 180° and kill you all? Or better yet, that I'll use you as hosts?"

Kakashi stepped in between them. "That's enough! Neji, Jiraiya-sama's is brilliant in his jutsus. I'm confident that Sakura is capable of retaining her humanity."

Sakura continued to glare daggers at the Hyuuga member. _He's an arrogant, egotistic son-of-a-bitch_, she cursed inwardly.

"Uh guys," Naruto called out from the side, interrupting the deadly stare-off. "I think I found some eggs."

The initial tension was immediately replaced with controlled curiosity.

The group walked over to where the normally hyperactive shinobi was.

On a separate platform that branched off from the track were nearly a dozen brownish capsules with a leather-like exterior. They were sealed shut, for the moment.

Sakura tensed as she heard voices from within. _Hosts. There are hosts. Rebirth!_

Immediately afterwards, the eggs began to open like flower petals, one by one.

Naruto pointed his flashlight at the nearest one. The interior showed a mass of flesh and what appeared to be stringy ligaments. Something began to move inside.

A warning bell ran off in Sakura's mind. "We have to get out of here. These are the facehuggers that Karin spoke of," she cautioned.

Heeding her warning, the group backed away while Kakashi performed some hand signs. "Get going," he ordered sternly. "I believe we've spent enough time here."

Nodding in agreement, Neji led the younger shinobi back towards the entrance just as Kakashi blew a controlled wave of fire over the eggs.

Sakura winced as she heard the high-pitched screams of the facehuggers as they burned.

The famed copy-cat ninja quickly took up the rear of the group.

They made their way up the stairs, and retraced their path.

A mental vision invaded Sakura's mind.

* * *

_Karin and the three assistants were trapped in the sacrificial chamber. The entrance way was blocked off by a large, heavy slap of stone._

_At the feet of the corpses, six eggs emerged from a platform. The facehuggers within chattered excitedly as they sensed the frightened hosts._

_The eggs opened, and the facehuggers eagerly crawled their way out._

_One jumped out, and managed to latch itself onto an assistant._

_The man's scream was muffled, though he tried hard to rip off the facehugger. The creature's hold on its host's neck tightened, and the man collapsed from the lack of oxygen._

_The other assistants met similar fates, and the remaining facehuggers crawled towards Karin._

_The woman clenched her teeth in frustration due to her repressed chakra._

_She jumped out of the way as one facehugger meant to strike at her. Karin picked up a rock, and crushed the facehugger repeatedly, making sure not to spread its acidic blood._

_The other two facehuggers were angered by their sibling's death, and their aggression increased their determination to infect the remaining host. _

_One latched onto Karin's arm, and its tight hold forced her to drop the rock._

_The last facehugger jumped onto the woman's chest and began to crawl upwards._

_Gritting her teeth against the pain, Karin grabbed it with her free hand, preventing it from going any further._

_The facehugger on her arm tightened its hold to the point that it cracked her bone. _

_Karin let out a chocked scream, and barely managed to keep her hold on the other creature._

_The red-head clenched her teeth as she lifted her broken arm with difficulty. She managed to focus a thin stream of chakra to her finger tips, and sliced through her medulla oblongata, just as the facehugger latched itself onto her face._

* * *

Sakura let out a sharp breath once the vision ended.

Sasuke was immediately by her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, his brow was furrowed.

The rosette glanced at him through her sheet of hair. "We're too late," she said quietly.

Before the Uchiha could ask her to elaborate, the group arrived at the entrance to the sacrificial chamber that was strangely sealed off.

Yamato tended to Shikamaru's nasty head wound. The younger man groaned in pain.

The medic side taking over, Sakura knelt behind him once Yamato gave her room, and began to heal the man. "Looks like someone wacked you with a rock."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "It was that troublesome woman. When Yamato went out to patrol the hall, Karin hit me, and pushed me out of the room. Before Yamato could react, the entrance way was sealed off. That's when the screams started."

Once Sakura was finished healing him, she stood up, and looked at the stone. "We're too late," she repeated. "Somehow, the eggs got transported in there. There's nothing we can do now."

Neji nodded in confirmation. "The hosts are completely out. Karin's dead, though."

Kakashi cursed in his breath. "We can't allow the incubation to be completed. We have to destroy this temple. There's no telling how many more eggs are hidden around here."

Yamato nodded in agreement.

Kakashi turned to face Lee. "I want you to destroy every support pillar we came across. That should be enough to cause the temple to collapse in on itself."

The man in green spandex nodded determinedly.

The copy-cat ninja looked at the rest of the group. "We don't want to stay for the aftermath. I suggest we book it out of here. Lee, take the rear. Neji, take point."

With that, the group set off towards the entrance.

Along the way, Lee carried out his orders, and destroyed the various support pillars.

The structure began to shake as loose material fell down.

The group relied on their honed reflexes to avoid getting crushed.

It felt like an eternity had passed before they rushed past the crushed stone door, and hurriedly made their way out of the cave.

The entrance behind them caved in as large boulders crashed onto the ground, and sealed off the area.

The group didn't stop running until they flew through the water fall. Once on the other side, they group stopped, and took the time to catch their breaths.

The members were all lost in their own thoughts.

Sakura was incredibly confused by her experience in the temple. It felt like her mind caught the memories of Akuma that passed through long ago.

Kakashi interrupted the silence. "We have report back to Minato-sama. There's much we have to discuss," he sighed heavily.

The group nodded in agreement, just wanting to get out of the area.

Once they regained their strength, they set off back to Oto.


	36. Chapter 35: Voices in my Head

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a week-long break, so I plan on uploading at least one more chapter before I start classes again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Voices in my Head**

Sakura fought to stay still as her jittered nerves tormented her on the inside.

She remained quiet throughout the entire debriefing, allowing Kakashi as team captain to recount everything from their mission to the former hokage.

A seemingly permanent frown wrinkled the blond man's face as he absorbed everything being told.

Discreetly, she felt warm, calloused hands take both of hers gently sometime during the meeting. Sakura allowed herself to squeeze them slightly, and hold them in her grip. She appreciated the gesture from her comrades as her heart beat frantically while the team captain described in a less dramatic way her own experiences.

All the while she felt accusing gazes being sent her way.

Easily an hour had passed before Kakashi finished his tale. The tent went eerily quiet as a tense atmosphere settled over the shinobi.

Minato let out a long, quiet sigh, and immediately appeared ten years older than he was. "An ancient temple built to honor alien gods? Seems a convenient location for Orochimaru to settle his village." He commented.

His advisor, Nara Shikaku, hummed lowly in agreement. "A nest full of eggs was kept inside. That snake bastard must have thought he hit the jackpot."

Kakashi nodded. "His associate, Karin, confirmed our theory. The corpses in the sacrificial chamber also proved the true purpose of the temple."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "And it took new hosts," he said.

Kakashi stared back. "We made sure to destroy the temple. Even if the bodies weren't crushed, there's no way the Akuma young could get out. The chamber was sealed shut."

Shikaku shook his head. "We know next to nothing about that temple. Our only option is to study whatever papers of Orochimaru that survived, and hope that they can offer some insight into our situation. The Akuma are a resilient species; I wouldn't put those new incubating ones out of the picture just yet." The Nara patriarch switched his hawk-like eyes to the sole woman. "Perhaps your 'abilities' can offer us some insight onto their status."

Sakura would have flushed indignantly at the suggestion if it wasn't her reputation and her sanity being questioned.

She kept her face carefully blank. "I can't explain the exact nature of my 'capabilities' as I myself don't understand them. I've never been able to sense the presence of the Akuma in my mind nor as a sensor-type shinobi tracking chakra. I'm just in the dark in all of this as you are."

Shikaku's hard glance never left hers.

Instinctively, Naruto and Sasuke placed themselves in front of Sakura, blocking off the scarred man's view of her. They met his dark eyes head on with a hard look of their own.

Minato gave his advisor a sharp look. "Don't offend Tsunade-sama's student. If anyone's suffering the most and is completely at a lost, it's Sakura." He reprimanded.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the Nara patriarch. "Yeah, old man. You didn't see what we saw; what happened to those corpses. They had their chests ripped open! That's what Sakura-chan's fate will be if we don't find a way to save her, and yet you and Neji-teme have the nerve to accuse her motives? So what if she hears voices in her head? Ero-sennin once said that it's been proven that hearing voices in your head doesn't mean you're crazy. Sakura-chan would never betray us, especially not for those demons who'd kill her on sight if they could!"

Sakura stared at the knuckle-headed shinobi in shock, yet also with respect. His words and never-faltering belief in her touched the woman deeply.

Shikaku merely cocked an eyebrow at Naruto's declaration, though he looked thoughtful, while Minato gave his son a half exasperated/half proud look.

Kakashi decided to intervene. "While I wouldn't word it how Naruto did, I support his trust in Sakura. She has done nothing to put our lives in danger. If anything, these 'visions' seem to scare her more than tempt her to kill us."

Minato offered a small smile, before wiping it away quickly. He focused his gaze on the rosette. "If you're comfortable in sharing intimate details, can you describe to us about your visions?"

Sakura swallowed a thick lump down her throat. The room was so quiet that she was certain everyone heard it.

The woman took a deep breath before starting. "I don't know what triggers them, but I could be doing a normal activity, and the next moment I see distorted images, hear strange noises, and feel foreign emotions. It's as if I'm seeing someone's memories." Sakura's eyes darkened as she recounted her few experiences.

The men gave their absolute attention as they soaked in her words. Lee and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes while the others had carefully blank looks.

Sasuke regarded her with his intense dark eyes that shined with barely suppressed concern.

Minato let out a breath. "It certainly explains your deep connection to Itachi. These "visions" are indeed memories of the creatures rather than actual contact with them."

"Have these "visions" ever given you useful information?" Shikaku asked.

Sakura averted her gaze from the Nara patriarch's hard eyes.

Of course she got useful, **terrifying** information. Her embryo was as cold and sharp with words as Sasuke's katana was to flesh.

She couldn't keep that information to herself. Sakura needed answers, and maybe Naruto's father or his advisors had them.

She looked at Minato instead. "Before Jiraiya-sama placed the seal on me, I came face-to-face with my embryo. She told me things… things that honestly scared the shit out of me, and provided legitimacy of the temple's origin."

The former hokage leaned forward on his seat, and gestured Sakura to continue.

And so she explained word for word the conversation she had with her angered embryo. The brief look into the Akuma's past that she was told, as well as a possible alien presence on the planet.

Minato's eyes widened in horror when she recounted the attack on "a heavily-populated zone surrounded by whirlpools".

Shikaku looked particularly disturbed when she reached the part about Konoha shinobi who foolishly brought back eggs from the doomed village.

The former hokage's eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. "Danzo," he whispered venomously.

Sakura glanced at him in confusion. "Who's Danzo?" She asked.

Naruto's father let out a sharp breath, before he glanced at the others. "Only Sakura, Kakashi, myself and my advisors are to stay. The rest of you, please leave."

The ones called out stared at the older man in confusion, while Naruto glared at his father. "You can't kick out us after hearing all of this. We have a right to know what's going on!"

Minato sighed at his son's reaction, though he thought preventing the hyper shinobi from hearing the pending conversation was for the best.

He met his son's angered gaze calmly. "Now's not the time for you to know, Naruto. I rather have this information kept within a select few as it'll decrease the chances of any leakage."

His justification didn't seem to satisfy Naruto who continued to yell at his father.

Thankfully, the others were more understanding, and headed towards the tent's opening. Yamato had to drag a cursing Naruto towards the exit.

Sasuke lingered behind to glance at Sakura.

The rosette met his eyes tiredly, and tried to give him a smile.

The Uchiha frowned at the poor attempt, but quickly made his way out.

Once he left, Minato went straight to business. "Parts of your tale are seemingly accurate with past events, despite how eerie they sound. That place your embryo told you about was the former land of Whirlpools. Uzushiogakure, its capital, went silent abruptly after reports of a large fire in the area arrived in Konoha. Sarutobi-sama believed that it was being attacked by enemy forces, and sent in Anbu agents to the area." The man's eyes darkened in controlled fury. "When they returned, they told my predecessor that the village had been completely destroyed, and very few survivors made it out. They never mentioned an alien force was responsible for it."

Shikaku snorted quietly. "Danzo obviously must have sent in his own agents who pretended to serve the third hokage. That wretched man always did everything possible to get things done his way."

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "Again that name is mentioned. Who was he?"

Minato frowned. "Shimura Danzo was a former council member as well as the founder and leader of Root: the so called 'black-ops' section of Anbu. He gained notoriety as 'The darkness of the Shinobi' because of his less than orthodox methods and secrecy. I still question to this day why Sarutobi-sama didn't have him trialed."

Shikaku snorted again. "That's because Danzo was a sneaky bastard whose brash and abominable actions were rarely proven. Not to mention that those two old farts liked him better than lord third."

Sakura altered her glance between the two men. "You believe that Danzo was the one who took the eggs?"

Minato nodded, his eyes haunted with past memories. "I wouldn't put it past him. Uzumaki Kushina, the only survivor who settled in Konoha, remembered seeing Anbu members carrying containers from the attack site. We simply assumed them to be no cause of concern, now, however… I fear that our ignorance allowed a foreign danger into our home. For claiming to always want the best for the village, that old fool caused its own destruction." Minato's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of his chair.

Sakura swallowed thickly. "The embryo also said that the two facehuggers found hosts."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "Who were they?"

Sakura trembled slightly, before she mentally slapped herself to grow a pair. "Tsunade-sama and myself."

Minato's eyes widened comically, while Shikaku's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

The two men were mute as they struggled to come to terms with the information.

Sakura shifted her weight between her legs uneasily as she waited for the thickening tension to leave.

Minato let out a long exhale. "It would make sense. Tsunade-sama has been suspiciously quiet lately. Perhaps she's struggling just like you."

Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama already birthed her embryo: a queen who raised the hive that attacked Konoha all those years ago. Itachi-san's embryo is the last royal daughter of this queen."

"The queen; where is she?"

"According to Itachi-san, she's been dead for a long time," Sakura replied.

Shikaku rubbed his temples to sooth off a developing headache. "How troublesome," he muttered.

Minato still looked visibly disturbed as he let out a long exhale and pinched the end of his nose.

Yamanaka Inoichi decided to step into the light. "Despite the seriousness of the implications of these visions, it's rather fascinating. If you agree, I'd like to have sessions with you to further unlock them."

Sakura looked down. "I'm not sure I want to see them, nor that I'd be strong enough to accept whatever I see."

She nearly jumped when she felt strong hands placed on her shoulders.

The woman looked up to gaze into startling familiar light eyes. "I need to know the full reason of the events that kept me away from my wife and daughter. You're the only person who can help us uncover this mystery. Please, you have to help us."

Recognition beamed on Sakura's face as she studied his face. "You're Ino's father."

The man nodded. "Your embryo's memories are the key to solving this twenty-year-old mystery. Once we fully understand the nature of these creatures as well as how they got here, we'd be better prepared in dealing with a future infestation."

Sakura frowned. "What makes you think she'd willingly give up information? I only got the small details that I did because I forced her into a corner. Now, she knows that I won't risk anything that could have her chewing her way out of my body."

The Yamanaka patriarch's eyes darkened. "I won't allow that to happen; you have my word." He allowed a small smirk to wrinkle his aged face. "Besides, the Yamanaka blood-limit specializes in mind techniques. I'd like to see that embryo try to resist me."

The rosette still wasn't convinced about the idea being worthwhile, but ended up nodding anyways.

Inoichi continued. "Of course, you wouldn't have to go through the sessions alone; I'll invite Itachi-san as well, if he agrees."

"Itachi-san has dealt with his embryo for longer than you have. Perhaps he can give suggestions on how to execute this. Maybe he'll even have better luck than you," Minato added in.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh. "It's worth a try," she at last conceded. Part of her still had doubts about the idea working, but she couldn't come up with anything better.

Minato gave a sharp nod. "Excellent," he said. "I suggest that you get a few days rest; this mission did more than just exhaust you physically."

Sakura offered no response to that.

The man continued. "Once you feel ready, come by and Inoichi-san can begin your session. With luck, Itachi-san will also join you. I, on the other hand, will have to instruct the others to be discreet with the information they know," he looked visibly tired at that part.

Kakashi hummed lowly. "Naruto won't let this go easily," he mildly teased.

His former sensei gave him a dry look, before he looked back at the rosette. "You're dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation."

After nodding, Sakura turned to walk away, but abruptly stopped as she choose her next words. "Uzumaki Kushina: she's your wife, isn't she?"

The former hokage regarded her with a barely concealed pained-look. "Yes," he answered softly.

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, before a fond smile radiated on her pale face. "Naruto has your looks, but he inherited his mother's mannerisms and spirit."

Minato's eyes brightened a bit at her remark, before Sakura decided that it was time to leave.

With that exchange, she exited the tent, and wasn't surprised when she found her boys waiting for her outside.

_My boys?_ She thought curiously. _Well, I suppose it's acceptable after all we went through._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the heck happened in there?"

Sasuke sighed quietly as he crossed his arms. "Dobe, you know that she can't tell us."

"You're right, she can't. You'll just have to accept it, Naruto." Kakashi added in as he stepped out of the tent.

The blond ninja pointed an accusing finger at the masked-man. "Easy for you to say. You know whatever it was that happened after we were kicked out. How could my dad do that to me?!"

Sakura placed a hand on his tense shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "You didn't miss much, Naruto. They just offered some personal advice to me, and wanted to give me some privacy," she said, smiling a bit.

Naruto still seemed suspicious, but after meeting her calm stare, he finally loosened up. "Gah, if you say so. I don't see why my old man couldn't have said that."

Sakura shrugged. "Most likely because he didn't want to embarrass me in front of the lot of you."

"So everything's okay?" The young Uchiha asked.

The rosette gave him a small smile. "Yeah," she nodded.

Sasuke stared at her carefully as if searching for some sign, before he nodded in acceptance.

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair, to the woman's annoyance. "Well, now that the mission's over, why don't we get some drinks? My treat."

Immediately the mood lightened at the offer.

"As long as Neji-teme doesn't come, I'm all for it!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi chuckled. "I only had the four of us in mind. This'll be a good opportunity for us to bond more; especially for Sakura. I'm certain that our dear cherry blossom has some interesting stories to tell us about her adventures as a Phoenix kunoichi."

The woman in question glanced at Kakashi, and blinked twice, before nodding carefully.

The man smiled. "Great. Let's get going."

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed, and with that, the four shinobi headed towards the village's center.


	37. Chapter 36: Loose Lips

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Hopefully it'll give you some laughs, or at least amuse you. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Loose Lips**

The group of four arrived at a cozy-looking pub built with large decorated pillars supporting its weight.

The shinobi lifted the curtain over their heads when they stepped inside, and immediately breathed in the delicious aroma of cooked meals.

As they waited to be guided to a table, Sakura studied the building inside.

It had high wooden ceilings with multiple small lights, a bar with stools on the far opposite side with a large display of various alcohol, and multiple wooden booths.

A middle-aged brunette woman arrived at the entrance, and gave them a warm smile. "Welcome, shinobi-san. Do you have anything in particular that you'd like to… Ah, spring angel. I'm honored to have you at my bar!" The woman exclaimed as she stared wide-eyed at Sakura. "Please, take the VIP booth on the upper level. The first round of drinks are on the house!" The hostess eagerly led them to the booth.

The rosette flushed discreetly at the older woman's behavior, and even more so when Kakashi chuckled at her expense. "Seems like you're famous around here."

As they went up the stairs, the hostess looked back at them with a smile. "Your friend healed many people, including my grandson. I'd happily serve you free drinks as a minor way to express my gratitude."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Any other favors you've got free to call upon?" He winked.

Sasuke scoffed. "Are you willing to stoop so low, dobe?"

The blond man huffed in indignation. "Why don't you get that stick out of your ass, and enjoy this fine evening."

The Uchiha glared at him in dislike, while the other three shared a smile of amusement.

Naruto let go of the rosette once they reached the booth, and promptly sat down beside the woman. Kakashi and Sasuke sat down opposite them.

The hostess stood before them. "What can I get for you?"

"A round of fresh sake will do for now," Kakashi answered for the group.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, some yakitori[1] please," Naruto ordered after looking at the menu that was placed on the table for its usage.

The hostess smiled warmly. "Coming right up!" With that, she left the mostly unoccupied room to go back down.

As they waited, Sakura took time to observe their surroundings.

There were five large booths covered by thick material that added more privacy to the tables within. It was noticeably quieter than on the main level, and the shinobi appreciated it, especially after their mission. For the moment, Sakura and her companions were the only occupants on the second level.

"So," Kakashi started casually while facing Sakura. "What's it like being a Phoenix?"

Naruto grinned widely at her. "Yeah, tell us all about it!" He added excitedly.

Sakura offered a small smile at his enthusiasm. "It's a busy life, that's for sure. Whether we're off on patrols or doing errand missions for paying clients, the Phoenix forces always have to remain on our toes against unseen dangers."

"How does the ranking system work?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura rested her hands on her lap. "Every girl starts off on her training when she turns five. She then spends the next five years learning the basics of ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, as well as academic studies. By the time she turns ten, she'd have figured out which field she wishes to specialize in; sometimes we can work in more than one. In order to join the Phoenix forces, we have to pass a series of endurance tests, physical and mental exams, as well as fight in matches. Those who pass join the Phoenix forces, and spend their whole lives molding their skills in whatever field they choose, hence contributing to our society." She held her Phoenix mask in her hands, and smiled fondly at the memories.

"What did you choose?" Kakashi asked.

"I specialize in medical ninjutsu, though Tsunade-sama has taught me taijustu. My friend, Tenten, helped with kenjutsu, though I'm nowhere near as talented as her."

"Can you choose to not be a kunoichi?" Sasuke questioned at last.

Sakura nodded as she attached her mask on her side. "Of course, though most of us are keen on proving our worth to Tsunade-sama. New mothers typically take a few years off from their duties to raise their daughters. We're a small force; we need all the fighting hands to protect ourselves from the outside world."

"Hey Sakura-chan, my dad said that you're a princess. Is that true?" He eyed her curiously.

Sakura flexed her hands uncomfortably as the three males stared at her.

The woman inwardly sighed. "It's just for respect. Tsunade-sama took me under her wings at a young age, and taught me everything she knew. The village women made a big deal out of it since Tsunade-sama hadn't taken on an apprentice since Shizune-san, and since then the title stuck."

"Huh," Naruto replied. "Still, it's pretty cool how you're respected like that. That just proves how even more awesome you are!"

Sakura gave a low chuckle at his remark.

Kakashi smiled that one-eyed version of his, while Sasuke appeared thoughtful.

The rosette whipped her head towards the flap-entrance as the hostess returned with a large steaming plate of yakitori as well as a tray full of cups and a large bottle of sake expertly balanced on her hands.

"Hey you are," she said as she carefully placed down each article. "Enjoy!" She beamed, before giving a curt bow, and leaving the shinobi in peace.

Naruto cracked open his pair of chopsticks. "Let's dig in!" He said, before he plucked a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Pure bliss marked his face as he chewed on the seasoned meat.

The other shinobi took out their chopsticks, before helping themselves out as well.

Sakura chewed in satisfaction as the delicious chicken massaged her taste buds.

Once he ate a few pieces of meat, Kakashi popped open the sake bottle, and poured it into each cup, before he passed one to each of his companions.

He held is cup high. "To health, success, and friendly alliances."

"Here's to kicking some demon ass!" Naruto added, before downing the sake in one go.

Sasuke smirked at the blond man. "Here's to Naruto growing a brain," before swallowing the hot drink.

"Oi!" The other man yelled out.

Sakura regarded the men with a fond smile. "To a great friendship with my new comrades," she said, before having her drink.

A low hum passed through her as the warm alcohol ticked her throat and belly.

The rosette basked in the lively atmosphere as she and her comrades drank to various toasts. They went through three bottles of sake before Kakashi decided to switch to Shochu.

The hostess was more than happy to serve them, and even added in fresh dango.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said after he slammed his cup onto the table. "Do you think I'd make a good Phoenix kunoichi?"

The woman cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "You'd have to get rid of your male genitelia and grow a pair of breasts first," she replied, before hiccupping.

Naruto gave her a wicked grin, before he drew his hands together. "With my new and improved sexy jutsu, you ladies will believe me to be a real woman!"

Suddenly, clouds appeared where Naruto was, and had the three occupants brushing it away with their hands.

In his place, a rather busty-blonde in a hot-pink bikini with obnoxious pigtails crawled over to a surprised Sakura.

The female Naruto leaned against the rosette. "Sakura-chan, do I look like a real woman now?" She asked shyly, while batting her eyelids.

Sakura slightly smirked in amusement, while Kakashi laid on the ground as blood poured from his nose. Sasuke appeared too drunk to care about anything going on in front of him as he sipped his drink.

Playing along, Sakura wrapped her arms around the female Naruto, and pulled her into her arms. "I didn't know that I'd be getting a free lap-dance. I would have stayed sober." She grinned wickedly.

Female Naruto flushed like a tomato, and shrieked in a high-pitch, before she pushed herself off of a cackling rosette.

Naruto returned to his normal form, and pointed a finger at her in indignation. "You… you…. PERVERT!"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him once she calmed down, though the smile didn't leave her face. "You were offering yourself to me. Why should I have refused?"

Naruto's face flushed even darker. "Bu…but, you're a woman!"

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look. "Your point being?"

The tent went quiet as the men looked at her with varying levels of surprise. Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water, Kakashi giggled quietly to himself as he mostly likely thought of something perverted, while Sasuke held his cup halfway up as he stared blankly at the woman.

Sakura looked at them in confusion. "What?"

Kakashi controlled himself, and gave an amused glance at the young males. "They're merely surprised to find out about your choice of sexuality."

Sakura blinked. "I grew up in a female-only society. Odds are that I would have had sexual encounters with another woman."

Naruto winced, and Sakura threw him a dark glare. "Is there a problem?" She hissed.

The blond-shinobi held up his hands, and shook his head violently. "N…nooo!" He squeaked.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement, and Sasuke found the contents of his cup to be incredibly fascinating.

"Seems like these two have much to learn." The older man commented

Naruto glared at him. "Hey! I'm not an idiot. I've got experience too!"

Sasuke scoffed at him. "With who: your female clone?"

Sakura barked out laugher, while the blond-shinobi shook in rage at the Uchiha's remark.

"For your information, I've had plenty of experience with women. They would always file up outside of my dwellings! With that stuck-up attitude of yours, I bet that you took it in the ass! Not to mention that you look like a girl." He shot up, while grinning wickedly.

The raven-haired man scowled at him. "I too have had experience with women. The **normal **way, not whatever sick fantasies you may or may not have played out."

Kakashi coughed. "Tonight isn't about sharing information about your sexual life. We're here to enjoy ourselves."

Naruto whipped his head to face the masked-man. "Your time has passed, grandpa. I bet you no longer get any action."

Kakashi gave him a dead-pan look. "I'm only 36, Naruto. I have a great ten-year-old son and a beautiful wife whom I love very much."

Naruto gave him a confused face. "Eh? So what?"

"It means that he gets more action than you, **dobe**," Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed as he knelt on the table in front of the Uchiha. "I don't see how any woman would want you!"

Sasuke smirked at him. "What's wrong, jealous?"

Naruto glared harder, and meant to punch him, but ended up tripping over the various cups and dishes.

What happened next shocked everyone.

Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud "hoof" before it was quickly muted.

Naruto laid on top of him, and both men stared at each other in silent horror.

The pink-haired woman leaned over the table to get a better view, and instantly burst out laughing.

Kakashi smirked down at the two men in amusement, before he downed another shot of shochu.

Gathering his wits, Sasuke violently pushed off the younger man, and viciously wiped his mouth on his sleeves. "You fucking idiot!" He shouted. "Your big mouth was bad enough. Now you had to spread your slobber all over me?!"

Naruto spat out repeatedly. "It wasn't my fault! As if I'd ever want to kiss a stuck-up prick like you!"

Both men glared at each other with flushed faces while their companions laughed at their expense.

They both sat down in the respective seats, and avoided staring at each other. Sasuke took the bottle of alcohol, and chugged a good portion of the drink.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked when the Uchiha set the bottle down.

"To get rid of your disgusting taste from my mouth," Sasuke replied dead-toned.

A vein throbbed on Naruto's annoyed face. "You asshole!"

Sakura and Kakashi slapped their neighbors across the head, causing both men to grunt from pain.

"If you two would so kindly stop acting like horny rabbits, we'd like to enjoy the rest of this time in peace. If not, go find a room and work out your tension." The masked-man said.

Sasuke and Naruto both glared at the older man, before they quieted down.

Sakura felt like her insides would explode from how hard she had been laughing. She was extremely pleased by coming along.

She turned towards her blond comrade. "Hey Naruto, what's with the intense animosity between you and Neji?"

Kakashi grinned. "Naruto thought that he was a girl and made the moves on him."

"Ah," Sakura said in understanding. "Did you give him a big kiss as well?" She grinned.

Naruto sputtered as his face turned red. "Sh..shut up! I didn't do anything!"

"There was also the time with Haku," Kakashi added.

Sasuke scoffed. "I believe it. Using your sexy jutsu so often must have altered your tastes." He smirked.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled.

The others laughed at him, while Sasuke's smirk deepened.

Tired of being made fun of, the blond-shinobi stood up. "You guys are assholes. I've got better stuff to do than having my sexuality questioned."

"Yeah, you're off to kiss Neji," Sasuke joked.

Not wanting to full the fire of his humiliation, Naruto wordlessly flipped the Uchiha the finger before leaving the area.

Sakura laughed before she let out a loud hiccup.

Kakashi stared at her in amusement. "Just like Tsunade-sama. Seems like you can't handle your drinks."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm a medic ninja; I can easily metabolize the alcohol in my blood steam to become sober again. It's very useful for avoiding hangovers."

Kakashi nodded. "Sounds helpful." He then looked at his wrist watch. "I'm afraid I have to go. I haven't seen Katsumi-chan nor Kai in several days, and I'm eager to go home. This… has been a pleasant evening." He smirked. "Try not to get into trouble."

After placing the necessary amount of cash on the table as well as a generous tip, the masked-man left.

An awkward silence took hold as Sakura and Sasuke sipped at their drinks while looking at anywhere but each other.

Sakura bit her lip anxiously before her comrade broke the silence.

"Are you a lesbian or bisexual?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

Sakura turned to face him, and blinked incredulously. "I'm not sure."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his drunken behavior. "I've only had sexual experience with another woman. In that case, yes I am a lesbian, however, I hesitate to fully label myself as that since I've yet to have sex with a man and judge for myself."

"So you're bisexual?" The man persisted.

Sakura felt increasingly confused at his rather personal questions. "Uh, I suppose so."

The man nodded sharply, and chugged the last of his drink. "Let's go," he said, before standing up abruptly.

Still feeling confused, Sakura followed him quietly as they made their way down the stairs.

The hostess greeted them on their way out. "Do come back!" She called out as the duo stepped onto the streets.

The pitch-black sky was filled with numerous twinkling stars, and the people below carried on with their lives happily. It felt like a breath of fresh air passed through Oto after Orochimaru was slayed.

Sakura and Sasuke continued to walk in silence, the cool night air did wonders to wake up the woman's senses.

Sneaking a look at her companion, Sasuke appeared to relax as well as the tension in his shoulders dissipated.

As they continued to walk, Sakura took the time to study Sasuke's profile.

He certainly was handsome with his strong jaw and cheek bones, and straight nose. His long eyelashes curled upwards elegantly, and his full lips appeared incredibly soft. His raven hair seemingly glowed under the moonlight.

It felt like a jig-saw puzzle had come together, and Sakura knew where she had seen that face before.

Sasuke noticed the staring. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you like what you see?" The man smirked and titled his head. Thick strands of his black hair covered his face in a seductive way.

Once they reached Sakura's apartment, the woman grabbed a hold of one strand of hair, and marveled at its softness.

She looked up at Sasuke's eyes as recognition beamed on her face. "You look just like her."

The young Uchiha's smirk melted away, and was replaced with confusion. "Who?"

A small smile formed on the Phoenix princess' face. "Your mother."

An awkward silence took hold of the pair. Both were avoiding each other's eyes; Sakura felt her face flush over her remark, while Sasuke had no idea how to respond.

Sakura started rummaging for her house keys, if only to give her an excuse to do something.

"What's… my mother's name?" Sasuke asked carefully, at last.

The rosette looked up into his burning gaze. Even without the sharingan activated, his expressive onyx eyes seemed ready to soak up this memory down to the last detail.

"Her name is Mikoto," Sakura replied.

Something tender appeared on the young Uchiha's face as he whispered the name to himself. "Mikoto," he tested out. A small smile curved the corners of his lips as he titled his head to the side. "'Nobility'."

His genuine smile caused a lightness to fill the rosette

Sakura wasn't sure what unseen force compelled her to do so, perhaps it was the alcohol that made her bold, but she found herself raising her hand to stroke the Uchiha's face.

Gently turning it so that he faced her, Sakura glanced up into Sasuke's eyes.

It seemed like an epiphany struck her as Sakura became lost in the endless onyx orbs. _He has beautiful eyes_, she noted.

The handsome man stared at her intensely, and Sakura felt like she would melt under his powerful gaze.

Keeping eye contact, the rosette drew her face close to his, and felt a deep satisfaction at the discreet hitch in Sasuke's breath.

Closing her eyes, Sakura pressed her lips against his and was pleasantly surprised by the softness and heat that the tissue produced.

It was like an electric charge passed through her, and Sakura found herself desperate for more.

Her soul surged in triumph as she felt Sasuke's hands settle on top of her curvy hips.

For a moment, the world narrowed down to just the two of them.

Having only kissed another woman before, Sakura found the new experience to be exhilarating.

There was something about a man's taste, or perhaps it was uniquely Sasuke's, that sent waves of pleasure through the rosette.

Apparently Sasuke was enjoying himself for he began to roam his strong hands all over Sakura's lithe body.

A moan vibrated in Sakura's throat at the fascinating delight that Sasuke's touch brought her.

She ran her slender fingers through the man's soft hair, enticing a low growl from him.

The need for oxygen forced them to separate. They panted hard as they glanced intimately into each other's eyes.

The man's onyx orbs shined brighter than she had ever seen before, and the rosette was certain they her eyes reflected the same internal fire that burned strongly.

Suddenly, Sakura's heartbeat accelerated as her mind repeated the same question over and over again. _What have I done?_

Feeling incredibly self-conscious, Sakura took a step back towards the building's entrance, and averted the young Uchiha's questioning gaze. "I, uh… I should get some sleep."

She whipped her body towards the entrance, and hurriedly made her way inside, leaving a drunk and bewildered Uchiha behind.

Once inside her apartment, the rosette leaned back against the door, and shut her eyes tightly. _Real smooth, Sakura_. Her consciousness said sarcastically.

Her heart continued to beat fast as Sakura replayed the kiss in her head. Sasuke's lips had felt incredible, and she desperately wanted more, yet the rational side of her was cautiously warning her not to move so quickly.

Sakura let out a long exhale, and made her way to the bedroom.

She peeled off her armor, and carefully laid the parts on the floor.

Sakura laid down on her bed, and forced her breathing to return to normal. She felt incredibly guilty for leaving Sasuke outside without offering some explanation, but Sakura had no idea what she would have told him.

As she closed her eyes, Sakura knew that her dreams would be plagued with a certain Uchiha and his beautiful eyes that held the ability to turn her insides into mosh.

* * *

[1] Grilled chicken.


	38. Chapter 37: Mortal Confessions

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. This past semester took up most of my time. I'm now on vacation, and will be dedicating it to updating Blackened Petal as often as possible.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Mortal Confessions**

After three days of fast-paced travelling, Yūgao arrived back within Konoha's borders. Normally she would have relished in the welcoming sights of her home, yet this time the eerily tainted Forest of Screams radiated unease within the kunoichi.

Cautiously, Yūgao stepped towards the large, seemingly angry trees and inwardly sighed in relief when she saw some Phoenix scouts come out into the open.

One with long, brown hair greeted her. "Welcome back, Yūgao-san. Shizune-san is waiting for you in the palace."

The purple-haired kunoichi nodded, although a slight frown wrinkled her normally young face. "Where is Tsunade-sama?"

"The queen has some personal business to take care of. She will return soon," was the crypt reply.

Knowing that she wouldn't get more answers, Yūgao walked by the scouts, and continued towards the village.

The atmosphere was tense inside of the forest, and it grated on the woman's nerves. A forest that normally would have made her feel secure had Yūgao look around her in paranoia. Something unnatural was happening, and nature seemed to know of it.

Steeling her nerves, Yūgao hurried through the forest until Konoha came into view.

The kunoichi was pleased to see that unlike the scenery around it, the village appeared unchanged.

From her vantage point, there were citizens walking through the various streets as well as numerous on-duty Phoenix kunoichis patrolling the village.

Yūgao imagined that the village remained in order due to Shizune's perseverance.

The purple-haired woman made her way down to the village, and nodded at the kunoichis stationed at the entrance before stepping inside.

The civilians stepped out of her way, while some of the kunoichis that she personally knew bowed to her in respect. There were two that titled their hips invitingly and smiled at her.

Ignoring the not so subtle signs of attraction, Yūgao nodded to them, and continued on her way towards the palace.

Seeing all of the women around her, Yūgao immediately missed Hayate's presence. _It's ironic that I feel completely out of place in a society where I'm highly respected and desired. _

Yūgao was fully aware of the homosexual relationships that Phoenix kunochis often entered. When she was younger, Yūgao nearly became intimate with a beautiful Yamanaka girl before realizing that having a female mate wasn't what she wanted.

At the time, she desperately missed Hayate's presence, and her body craved for his touch. In the end, despite her sexual frustration, Yūgao could never have brought herself to cheat on him simply for her own physical pleasure.

_Hayato did become exceedingly busy for the first couple of years_, Yūgao mused as she recalled the numerous she used her summon to sneak out of the village to meet her lover at a waterfall. It was close enough to the Phoenix patrol's protection, yet the waterfall offered the couple much needed privacy and a sound buffer.

The purple-haired woman shook her head to chase away the heatful mental images before her face became flustered. She carefully plastered a neutral expression, and continued towards the palace.

She quickly arrived without any incidence, and made her way towards Tsunade's office. The slug-sannin herself may not be within the village, but her loyal assistant would most likely have taken residence in there to maintain the smooth functionality and control over the village.

Yūgao swiftly went up the steps, and down the hallway towards the queen's private chambers. Once she arrived at the designated place, the purple-haired woman knocked on the door.

A quiet "come in" confirmed that Shizune was indeed inside, and Yūgao stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Shizune sat over the beautifully crafted wooden desk that was filled with dozens of scrolls. The black-haired woman placed her ink-coated quill and stared solemnly at Yūgao. "Hello, Yūgao-san," she greeted quietly. "I'm glad to see that you are well."

The purple-haired woman walked in until she was standing in front of the desk. Yūgao noticed the dark circles beneath the older woman's tired eyes.

She bowed. "It's good to be back, Shizune-san." She stood up. "I've noticed that Tsunade-sama is gone. Where is she?"

Something flashed in Shizune's eyes, before they hardened. "Lately, Tsunade-sama's judgement has been clouded. She wouldn't heed to my advice, and simply left the village."

Confusion filled Yūgao. "What happened?"

Instead of answering, the dark-haired woman reached through some articles in one of the desk's drawers, before she pulled out a red scroll.

She pushed aside the other articles, before unrolling the red scroll over the desk. After biting her thumb, Shizune smeared the scroll with her blood and activated the seal.

Immediately, Yūgao felt a small distorsion to the chakra in the room, as if a bubble had been blown over the two occupants.

Once the strange sensation passed, Shizune stood up and stared hard at the younger woman. "Tsunade-sama has gone into a very dark place; a place where I fear that she can't return from. What I'm about to tell you is extremely classified"

Yūgao stood as still as a statue as she processed the spoken words.

"About twenty-five years ago, I was travelling with Tsunade-sama aimlessly around Fire Country. We settled down for the night in a small cluster of trees close to the coast. Everything was fine until we felt a huge disturbance in the air. Naturally, we went to investigate, and we followed the bizarre chakra signatures towards what's now known as the former Land of Whirlpools."

Dread curled in Yūgao's gut, and she swallowed stiffly.

The black-haired woman continued. "When we arrived, I thought that I had walked into a scene from a nightmare. There were mutilated bodies everywhere, and even the ocean became stained with the blood of hundreds. That night was our first encounter with the Akuma."

Yūgao's eyes widened in shock. "That sounds just like the Black Death of Konoha."

Shizune nodded. "It was just as terrifying. Tsunade-sama and I did our best to help heal any survivors, but most of them were mortally wounded. The few that managed to escape kept on spewing out warnings about 'monsters' and 'demons of the darkness'. I was certain that I would die that night when I first saw an Akuma." The dark-haired woman closed her eyes tightly, most likely warding off horrific memories. "We soon realized that the Akuma weren't the only threat. Anbu root members arrived on scene and started killing off the real Anbu agents as well as any survivors that came in their path. I couldn't believe that Danzo would order his agents to commit manslaughter, but Tsunade-sama was not surprised."

Fury spread through Yūgao's body at the mention of the damned man's name. She rolled her hands into fists as she attempted to keep her rage under control.

"Tsunade-sama managed to kill some of them, however, their numbers proved too much even for her. She told me to run as they dragged her off towards the coast." Shizune's shoulders tensed. "I thought that would be the last time I'd ever see her."

"What did you do?" Yūgao asked, thoughts swirled dangerously like a tornado inside of her mind.

Shizune's coal eyes opened to stare blankly at the wooden desk. "I ran, like the coward that I was. At only 15, I had barely mastered my medical ninjutsu. Even to this day, I have yet to unlock the Byakugō no In; I doubt I ever will. I was smart enough though to seek refuge with Jiraiya-sama who arrived much too late at the aftermath of that massacre. He took me in, and for the next three years I travelled around with him learning fūinjutsu."

Yūgao stared wide-eyed at Shizune. She never knew that part of the older woman's past, though it did explain her talent at sealing techniques.

Shizune gave the younger woman a weak smirk. "I can clearly see the disbelief that you're feeling, but everything that I've said is true. My tale is not yet over, though."

The purple-haired woman merely blinked. _What other horrors could she possibly say?_

"About a year before the Black Death, I was travelling on my own around the coast, foolishly hoping for some sign that would explain what happened to Tsunade-sama." A dry smile appeared on her tired face. "Against all odds, I got my wish. I found Tsunade-sama half-naked and covered in blood laying face down on the beach. Further along was a small wooden boat left on the sand." Shizune began to shake. "I ran over to her, and turned her over. At first, I thought that she was dead; there was a gaping hole in her chest and her bones were sticking out. I then realized that her Byakugō no In was activated and steadily healing her wound. I lent my chakra to speed along the process, and literally witnessed the dead come back to life."

Yūgao gaped in horror. "Tsunade-sama was a host?" She asked in disbelief.

The older woman nodded. "I took Tsunade-sama to a local village, where I nursed her back to health. She healed quickly enough, yet her behavior changed. She seemed to be seeing things that weren't there, and hearing things that I couldn't hear. To me, it seemed like Tsunade-sama was communicating with something."

"Her embryo," the purple-haired kunoichi added in.

"Correct," the older woman replied. "Though at the time, I didn't realize it nor understood it. I was just glad that Tsunade-sama was alive."

"Tsunade-sama was missing for four years; what happened to her?"

A pain-looked passed over Shizune's face. "It took several weeks for her to open up to me, but she eventually told me of the horrific ordeal she suffered. Danzo and Orochimaru took her prisoner and ruthlessly experimented on her, even forcing her to become a host. Kami-sama was merciful, and gave Tsunade-sama the strength and the opportunity to escape. Orochimaru obviously returned to Oto soon after, though Danzo's fate was uncertain."

Yūgao stared at Shizune in shock. For several minutes, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think, and she felt strangly deattached from the situation.

Heart beating painfully, the purple-haired woman spoke. "How does Sakura-san tie into all of this?"

Shizune's eyes saddened even though the rest of her face remained blank. "When Sakura-san was fourteen, Tsunade-sama sent her on a solo mission to investigate the disappearance of local livestock. It was supposed to be a C-rank mission, though it ended up being a trap. Sakura-san was kidnapped by Danzo's remaining root forces and put through the same torture as Tsunade-sama. I believe it was in that moment when Sakura-san became infected."

Yūgao was forced to steady herself by holding onto the chair in front of her as she felt physically sick. Poor Sakura, being experimented on like a labrat. The purple-haired woman admired the rosette's strong will to bother continuing to live after the horror she suffered.

"What…what did Tsunade-sama do?" The purple-haired woman whispered hoarsely.

Shizune motioned the younger woman to sit down. "Tsunade-sama personally went after the bastards, and killed all of them, including Danzo. The damage had already been done though. Aside from experimenting on her, Danzo's men used Sakura-san as a…stress release."

Yūgao violently shot up from her chair, causing it to fall backwards. "Those…motherfuckers **touched** her?" She hissed quietly.

Shizune nodded solemly as tears gathered in her dark eyes.

It suddenly became clear to the purple-haired kunoichi the reason behind Sakura's initial hatred and prejudice towards men. She was raped by a bunch of sick pigs after being experimented on by a madman.

Yūgao hoped that Danzo's soul burned in hell for eternity.

She also remembered their last conversation about intimacy and how hesitant Sakura was.

The purple-haired woman closed her eyes and pinched the edge of her nose, beratting herself for not understanding the clues earlier on.

Shizune sighed. "Don't blame yourself for not knowing. Sakura-san didn't want anyone to find out, not even her close friends. Afterwards, Tsunade-sama dedicated all of her time and energy towards helping Sakura-san recover."

Yūgao let out a long exhale, and collapsed into the remaining up-right chair. "I kind of wish that Danzo was still alive so that I could kill him myself." She muttered.

"I thank Kami-sama every day that that crazy man is dead." Shizune replied darkly.

Yūgao snorted in agreement, and rubbed her forehead. "I hope that I made the right decision by leaving Sakura in Oto."

"Sakura-san has come a long way from her ordeal. She has blossomed into a beautiful and strong kunoichi. She can protect herself. Besides, with Minato-sama's forces there, I don't believe Sakura-san is in danger."

The purple-haired woman let out another exhale. "There's another issue we need to discuss. There are two Akuma hives terrorizing Sound Country. Minato-sama's forces are not enough to take them on. I need the Phoenix forces."

"Truth be told, I'm glad that you're back, Yūgao-san. If anyone can keep the Phoenix forces under control, it's you. The kunoichi respect you and Sakura-san; they'd follow the both of you into battle."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Yūgao frowned. "Where **is** Tsunade-sama?"

Shizune looked away, and slowly sat down. "Tsunade-sama's embryo broke out of her on that beach, and escaped into the forest. She grew into a queen, and started a hive. Danzo found out, and ordered his men to exterminate it. That was the aggression that led to the Black Death. Tsunade-sama couldn't control her embryo's rage towards Danzo's actions. She wanted everyone dead."

"If that's the case, then how come the Akuma spared the women and girls?" Yūgao asked shakily.

"Despite her anger, the embryo was not cruel enough to take the life of females who mostly cause no harm. Danzo's root agents were men, causing the embryo to target men solely."

Yūgao glared at the older woman. "It seems that not all of her children shared that same ideology. Sakura's biological mother was killed by an Akuma."

Shizune pursed her lips. "I have no answer for that," she admitted. "That's in the past. What's happening right now could cause havoc upon the shinobi world." She took a deep breath. "Tsunade-sama has kept her embryo hidden for all of these years. Just a few days ago, she left in order to wake her up. I begged Tsunade-sama not to do it, but she refused to listen to me."

Yūgao froze at the declaration, understanding the eery stillness of the Forest of Screams. Mother Nature did indeed sense the unnatural bidding of the slug-sannin. Had she already awoken the monster, or did they still have time to make a move before it was too late?

"I wished that I had done more to stop her, but I was afraid," Shizune confessed as she ducked her head.

Yūgao leaned down, and rubbed her temples. Her head pounded with the processed information as well as her emotional distress that threatened to burst. It was only due to her strict training that the woman didn't scream.

The purple-haired kunoichi let out a long, shaky breath, and looked up at an equally distressed Shizune. "I suppose that you have no idea where Tsunade-sama went?"

The black-haired assistant shook her head. "There were many secrets that Tsunade-sama kept even from me," she stated bitterly. "Ever since her ordeal, she's changed for the worse."

Yūgao shook her head, and stood up. She walked over to the window that looked over the training field.

Young kunoichi trained with their mentors, working on a variety of skills from kunai throwing to one-on-one taijustu combat.

Their laughter and glee only added to Yūgao's despair. She'd soon have to send these young girls off to a bloody battle. She was certain that many would not live to see their next birthday.

Shizune came up beside her, and placed a hand on her tense shoulder. "Don't burden yourself with any more worries. There's nothing we can do about Tsunade-sama, but whatever she has in mind, I'm certain that she won't cause any harm to us. You'll get your Phoenix forces; only the best and the oldest will accompany you."

Yūgao's shoulder slightly relaxed.

The black-haired assistant walked back towards the desk, and sat down. "You should get some rest, Yūgao-san. I'll organize a meeting with the new clan leaders tomorrow morning to discuss about the kunoichi that will accompany. I'd like for you to be there."

"If I'm to send them to their deaths, I'd at least like to do the honor of knowing their names," Yūgao said.

Shizune nodded in understanding.

Without another word, Yūgao whipped around, and hurriedly left the office. She left the palace, and jumped onto the rooftops towards her apartment.

Tears prickled her eyes. She really missed Hayate!


	39. Chapter 38: Preparations

**Chapter 38: Preparations**

Yūgao barely slept a wink the previous night. Shizune's shocking revelations kept the younger woman tossing and turning restlessly as her mind tried to process the startling facts.

Knowing that peaceful sleep would not grace her with its soothing presence, the purple-haired woman bathed and dressed in comfortable attire before going outside.

She made her way towards the former hokage's mountain, and climbed up. She then spent the next couple of hours gazing over the horizon as the sun slowly started to rise, and the villagers down below commenced their daily routines.

An hour after dawn, a messenger bird landed on the kunoichi's shoulder with a message for her to join the meeting.

Presently, Yūgao was seated beside Shizune who filled in as Tsunade's temporary replacement. Opposite them were the newly picked, young clan leaders.

The purple-haired woman was surprised to find Ino and Hinata among them representing their clans.

The blonde kunoichi's normally serene face was hard as her narrowed eyes stared unblinkingly at Shizune. Hinata remained quiet, though intimidantly observant throughout the meeting.

Shizune's face was impassive and her voice emotionless as she recounted the true events of the Black Death as well as Sakura's predicament despite the raw pain that she still obviously felt.

Yūgao studied the clan leaders; some of them barely looked to be of age. She hated that the previous leaders took off, and left such heavy burdens on young girls who haven't even bore children yet.

A variety of emotions flickered on their faces: shock, anger, fear, and hurt. Hurt that their beloved queen would keep such a secret from them, despite her intentions of wanting them to remain blissfully ignorant and happy.

Once Shizune concluded her speech, the Aburame clan leader spoke softly. "As I'm sure my fellow clan leaders would agree, we're absolutely shocked at this revelation. Tsunade-sama's absence only adds to our questions and unease of current situations."

The Sarutobi clan leader nodded, her brown eyes narrowed in accusation. "Where **is **Tsunade-sama? Surely she would not abandon us when we're most vulnerable and have you vainly try to maintain order for her like a lapdog?"

Shizune's eyes flickered dangerously as she stared at the teenager. "You have no idea of the sacrifices and pain Tsunade-sama suffered to keep us all alive. You should not address her as a traitor nor treat her with such disrespect. If it wasn't for her, the Akuma would have spread more quickly and cause even more havoc to the shinobi world."

"How do we know that she's even in control of her own mind? Regular mental examinations are mandatory in the Phoenix forces, yet I don't recall Tsunade-sama ever allowing a Yamanaka to exam her. Am I correct?" The Sarutobi clan leader asked Ino.

The blonde woman nodded her head. "I'm not aware of any of my clan members ever being allowed to examine her. Quite frankly, I too worry about her mental health. If she is indeed the host of the queen whose hive attacked Konoha, how can we trust her to be in full control of her thoughts and actions? Despite all of these years, the Akuma are still an unknown."

"And what of Sakura-san? Is she a threat as well?" The Nara clan leader asked.

Immediately, Yūgao's eyes narrowed as protectiveness for the rosette kunoichi filled her. "Sakura-san is a victim in all of this; even more than us. I've spent a few weeks with her, and she has never shown any signs of mental instability. She has always been loyal to the Phoenix forces."

Ino and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement while the other women murmured between themselves. Some of them still appeared unconvinced.

The Aburame clan leader spoke once more. "I agree that we must stop the Akuma at their source in order to keep the peace in the shinobi world, but I worry about leaving Konoha so vulnerable. I fear Tsunade-sama's questionable intentions more than I fear the threat of an attack by foreign shinobi."

Yūgao gave a long exhale and pinched the tip of her nose as the clan leaders argued amongst themselves.

Even Shizune, who was normally quiet and calm, appeared irritated by their childish behavior. "Enough!" She shouted.

The clan leaders immediately stopped their bickering as they stared at the dark-haired woman.

Shizune leveled them with a glare, before she composed herself. "I understand your concerns, and I appreciate you confiding them with me. I trust Tsunade-sama without question, even though she may not trust herself, but I won't ask you to do the same. If you can't trust her, then at least have faith in my judgement." She turned her head to face Yūgao.

Seeing the fatigue in her eyes, the purple-haired woman nodded, and faced the expectant clan leaders.

"I know that you're all confused and angry by circumstances, but that's the way of the world. Nothing will ever go as we expect. We're Phoenix kunoichi; we've been trained to exceed our limits and to always persevere. Loyalty is important to us." She glanced specifically at Ino and Hinata. "The fate of Sakura-san and the shinobi world depends on your decision. You can mobilize your clan members and prepare them for conflict against the Akuma, or you can do nothing and bring about the certain death of everyone you've ever loved."

The clan leaders' expressions became grim and solemn as they pondered upon Yūgao's words. Some still appeared hesitant, yet the words of their senior resonated in their minds.

Hinata was the first to respond. "Tsunade-sama may have suffered, but I can't in good conscious put my clan members under her command after what she has done. The Hyuga clan will loyally follow Sakura-san and **only** her," she said strongly.

Ino was next to voice her decision. "I agree with Hinata-san. The Yamanaka will stand by Sakura-san as she leads us against these demons." She stated with conviction.

One by one, the clan leaders pledged their loyalty to the Phoenix champion. Yūgao felt relief rush through her. Sakura's chances of survival went up exponentially.

The slug sannin's assistant leveled a look at all of the women. A moment went by before she spoke. "I'll send a messenger bird to the former clan leaders, asking them to meet your forces outside of Oto. I know that you'll all need their guidance and support. Yūgao-san, I'm leaving you in charge of preparing the army. You'll be acting as Sakura-san's second-in-command. In the meantime, I'll keep order in the village."

Said woman blinked in surprise at Shizune's statement. She then nodded, and bowed to the older woman.

Yūgao straightened her posture, and faced the clan leaders. The represented clans were the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura and Yamanaka. That was not including the kunoichi who didn't belong to a specific clan.

The purple-haired woman's worries slightly lessened at the determined looks on each of the clan leaders' face. _We may not be a large army, but we have talented kunoichi,_ she mused.

Ino and Hinata leveled her with burning gazes; their concern for their friend was as clear as day.

Yūgao gave them a small smile to show that all was well with their champion.

She wiped away her smile for a professional look as she stared at all of the clan leaders. "The preparations will take some time, so we need to get to work now." She stated.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur as Yūgao spent all of her waking time helping the obviously inexperienced clan leaders prepare their clan members for the upcoming battle.

Hundreds of kunais and shurikens have been forged by the black smiths, along with double the amount in explosive tags and extra armor pieces.

The clan leaders carefully picked the kunoichi who would join them, making sure to select only the ones over eighteen years of age.

The younger girls were torn at being disappointed and attempting to not look relieved at not being chosen to go.

While the weapons and armors were being prepared, the various clan captains took on the roles of senseis as they supervised the training sessions of their clan members.

The leaders were selective in the information they revealed about the Akuma, not wanting to cause panic about the Phoenix forces by stating the true reason behind Tsunade's absence and her role in the conflict.

The kunoichi seemingly aged ten years in one day, yet there was no other way to prepare them. They had the right to know what they were up against if they stood any chance at survival.

Yūgao stood on top of a roof, observing the various training teams on the fields. A contemplative frown seemingly glued herself to her face lately. She was constantly reassessing any possible ways to minimize casualities.

She held footsteps coming towards her before they stopped.

From the corner of her eye, Yūgao spotted a red-haired figure standing beside her.

"Shizune told me everything," the Uzumaki woman finally started after a moment in silence. "I had never imagined that baa-chan went through so much."

"None of us did, except for Shizune-san," Yūgao answered.

The older woman offered no remark to that, and silence took hold once more.

Yūgao studied her companion who also appeared lost in her own thoughts.

"I met your son," the purple-haired woman said. "He's very much like you."

That immediately caught Kushina's attention as she whipped her head to face the younger woman. "Is he alright? What about Minato-kun?"

The purple-haired kunochi smiled. "Naruto's doing fine. He's keeping good company for Sakura-san. As for Minato-sama, he's alive and well." Yūgao paused. "He misses you like crazy."

Kushina's eyes watered as she looked down. "I feel like a part of me has died since he and Naruto left. I want to just leave the village and go with them, but I can't. Not with the huge bounty on my head."

Yūgao gave her a sympathetic look. "It would destroy Minato-sama if anything were to happen to you. Staying in the village was the only way to guarantee the safety of both of you."

"I know," Kushina admitted. "I just miss them so much. I barely got to hold Naruto before he was taken from me. I never got to see my baby grow into the handsome young man that I know he is." She gave a chocked sob.

The purple-haired woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'd be proud of Naruto. He's got his father's looks and your spirit. I have a feeling that once we exterminate the Akuma for good, you'll be reunited with your family."

The Uzumaki hastily rubbed her eyes, before offering a watery smile to Yūgao. "Yeah," she said. "You guys better win or I'll kill both the Akuma **and** you; to hell with the bounty!"

Yūgao gave a tight smile. "There won't be any need for that. Our army combined with Minato-sama's forces should be more than enough to match the might of the Akuma." She gave the older woman a serious stare. "Will you be alright in Konoha?"

Kushina scrunched her nose. "Don't worry. Tsunade-sama is strong, but even she can't stand up to a jinchuuriki. I'll keep Konoha safe," she assured.

Yūgao sighed. "It's not Tsunade-sama herself that I worry about."

The red-haired woman snorted. "I won't piss myself from the sight of a bunch of banana-heads with bad oral hygiene. Kurama's been dieing to see some action lately."

Yūgao gave her a confused look. "Who?"

The Uzumaki gave a toothed smile, before jumping down and mixing with the crowd.

The younger kunoichi let the matter go, and made her way towards her dwellings with the intentions of sending Sakura a message about their preparations.


	40. Chapter 39: Cautious Desire

**Chapter 39: Cautious Desire**

Sakura overslept the following morning after it took her much longer than usual to enter the dream world. Her sleep was restless as her traitorous mind played scandalous scenes of the pleasure Sasuke's magnificent tongue could bring to her willing body.

The rosette flushed at the unwanted reminder of her steamy dreams, and forcefully willed it to the back of her mind.

She got out from her blanket, and sat on the edge of her bed. Sighing, Sakura leaned forward, and rubbed her temples.

She acknowledged that the younger Uchiha was a perfect specimen of a male, and that her heart and soul soar to the heavens at the feel of his soft lips against hers. His magnificent eyes pulled her in like an endless black-hole; Sakura found herself unable and dare she admit it, **unwilling**, to escape.

That was the predicament she currently found herself in. She couldn't control her body's desire for Sasuke's, yet her mind berated her reaction. It reminded her of the violation she had suffered years ago, and she became engulfed with nausea.

Stiffly, Sakura got up from her bed, and made her way towards the bathroom.

Before going to sleep, the medic had metabolized the alcohol in her bloodstream, hence her lack of a brutal hangover.

Sakura softly closed the door behind her, and stripped before entering the shower. She turned the water to hot, and reveled in the liquid that soaked her skin.

As Sakura washed herself, her rebellious mind decided to send her more scandalous images, and immediately her body flushed.

Heat began to pool in her lower regions and Sakura pressed her legs together in an attempt to sooth the aching in her core.

Leaning against the tiled wall, the rosette bit her lip as she felt herself getting damper with the increase of mental images.

Sakura was no stranger at pleasuring herself nor at seeking pleasure with another woman, yet the thought of Sasuke touching her body caused her to flush in embarrassment like an nervous virgin.

Tentitavely, the rosette rubbed her slender fingers in a circular motion over her clitoris. Automatically, pleasure coursed through her body, causing her to shiver. She slowly continued the motion, and closed her eyes.

In her mind's eye, she pictured the handsome Uchiha behind her, pulling her toned body against his as his damp hair tickled her shoulders.

Instead of her digits, it was Sasuke's calloused fingers that teasingly touched her most sacred region.

Sakura let out a chocked gasp as more fingers started prodding her, before slowly slipping inside of her warmth.

The woman moaned as the talented digits rubbed deliciously against her slick walls. She could hear a low masculine chuckle behind her as she continued to be pleasured.

Sakura's long legs squirmed as the fingers continued to work, drawing light trails of her juices onto her inner thighs.

Had the Uchiha actually been in the shower with her, the rosette would have spun around to seize his lips with hers, and wrap her legs around his waist in a silent request to be ravaged.

That had Sakura gasp before abruptly removing her fingers from her warmth. Looking at them, she was shocked to see how much secrecion they were covered in.

Shaking her head, Sakura quickly washed away all of the evidence from her act of self-pleasure, and stepped out of the shower.

As she dried off, the woman grumbled curses to herself for her intense reaction.

After getting dressed in her newest outfit, Sakura ate a light breakfast of porridge and green tea, before reluctantly leaving the safety of her apartment.

The rosette prayed that she wouldn't see the man that continued to plague her thoughts, but she knew that the universe often didn't listen to her pleas.

Sakura admired the scenery as she slowly made her towards towards the fortress. It was 9:00am, and by then the village was packed with cheerful citizens who no longer moved around in family packs through the streets.

A fond smile graced the rosette's face, before she entered the outskirts of the village, and continued down the dirt path towards her destination.

Several of Minato's shinobi wondered around the area; some of them nodded at her in greeting, while the rest merely observed her from a respectable distance.

Sakura ignored their looks, and quickly disappeared from their view behind the grand fortress.

Thoughtlessly, she made her way towards Itachi's new dwelling.

On her way down the hallway, she passed by Kabuto who merely nodded at her before saying, "once you've finished speaking with Itachi-san, come by the medical lab."

Without any further explanation, the medic continued on his way.

Curious, Sakura momentarily stopped to follow his retreating figure with her emerald eyes before he turned around a corner and disappeared.

The rosette continued on her way, and was soon in front of the familiar door.

Knocking twice out of politeness, the woman waited to be called in before actually entering.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door, and softly shut it behind her before moving further into the familiar room.

To her pleasant surprise, Itachi was sitting by the open balcony instead of lying weakily in his bed.

The man looked up from his book. "Good morning, Sakura-san," he greeted.

Sakura gave him a soft smile. "Good morning, Itachi-san. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The new seal is working perfectly so far. Your medicine is also helping."

Sakura's smile faltered at the thought, before she sat down beside him. She glanced at the various equipment. "It seems that even though Kabuto may have knowledge on medical ninjutsu, his hands were not meant to heal."

"Kabuto helped me to the best of his capabilities," Itachi offered.

There was a silence before the rosette glanced at Itachi. "Either way, I'm glad that you're recuperating. As I've already told your brother, I'll still continue trying to find a cure for you."

Itachi nodded towards her. "I know. I appreciate the effort you're putting into me. I know that Sasuke can be demanding when he wants something."

The name made Sakura uncomfortable, and she quickly glanced away towards the scenery outside. A pleasant breeze gently caressed her corral locks, and the sunlight brightened her eyes like shining gems.

Against her will, she started to ponder upon how the sunlight would appear on Sasuke's porcelain skin.

"Something troubles you," her companion spoke.

Sakura winced, and bowed her head. She clenced her hands in her lap as she fought off the embarrassment. "Itachi-san. Have you… ever felt like you've lost all control of your body?" She asked timidly.

Sharp breathing came from her, and she mustered the courage to look up.

Itachi regarded her intensely, causing the woman to squirm uncomfortably.

"This lack of control," Itachi started, "you're referring to arousal?"

Heat flustered Sakura's face as she hesitantly nodded.

The elder Uchiha exhaled sharply through his nose. He placed the book onto a small table beside him, and seemed to be bracing himself.

Sakura's embarrassment was replaced with curiosity.

"What you're feeling… it's a… 'side-effect' of being a host," Itachi worded carefully.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The elder Uchiha glanced at her through the veil of his long hair. "The Akuma's instinct is to procreate, and it influences our sexuality. I've had my fair share of the urge. Kabuto often had to send in… fixes."

The woman's mouth opened and closed several times, before she managed dumbly, "what?"

Itachi suddenly looked awkward. "You wish to sleep with my brother, correct?"

Her eyes widened. "Whoa, hold on a second!" Sakura started to deny.

"There's no need to be insecure. I've seen the way he looks at you; Sasuke definitely feels a physical attraction towards you."

"That's impossible; we've only known each other for three weeks," Sakura tried to deny.

Amusement painted itself on Itachi's face. "I'll be bold as to say that the spark ignited when you two first met. Knowing Sasuke, your fight excited him and drew him more to you. He always held a secret passion for strength and power. It's something he respects immensely in a person."

Sakura shook her head. "Guren is powerful, and he's known her for years. Why would Sasuke be interested in me?"

Itachi shrugged. "Sasuke has always been the type of person to make decisions on the spot. He saw something in you that drew him in like a moth to a fire." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I do hope that you don't burn him."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure what I feel for your brother, but I do know that I don't love him."

Itachi's face relaxed. "I know, although I appreciate you being honest about it."

Sakura's confusion deepened, making the elder Uchiha sigh. "Sasuke doesn't love you either; not yet anyways. Many relationships start off with physical intimacy, followed by emotional affection and life-lasting companionship. I understand your reluctance and fear in giving away your heart, but for the moment, you won't have to do so. Even a blind man can see the sexual tension between you and my brother. Fighting it will make both of you frustrated. Start off by exploring this attraction for Sasuke and the two of you will decide how much further you want to go."

A light flush adorned the rosette's face as she glanced away. "It seems too fast for me to invite him to my bed."

Itachi snorted. "There are many who have been eager to get into each other's pants after only knowing each other for a few hours."

Sakura said nothing, having heard stories from her fellow Phoenix kunoichi after their one-night-stands with other members or with men they've met during their missions.

"You can no longer deny the attraction between the two of you; your embryo's influence merely brought it to light and sped up the process."

The rosette remained quiet as the older Uchiha's indirect consent towards pursing a relation with Sasuke repeated in her mind. She may have had bad experience with men in the past, but Sasuke was clearly different. If she could push aside her fear, perhaps she could create something beautiful with him.

Sakura let out a long, quiet exhale before standing up. She faced Itachi who merely looked up at her calmly. "Thank you for your advice, Itachi-san. I… have a lot to think about." She managed.

The man nodded in understanding. "Take your time, and don't be afraid to act upon your instincts. I'm certain that Sasuke won't object," he smirked.

Yet another flush painted Sakura's face like a tomato, and she sped-walked out of the room.

Sakura made her way towards the medical lab, curious as to what Kabuto wanted to discuss or perhaps show her.

The medical lab was located on the main floor towards the southern courtyard. She arrived in front of the door, and knocked.

She stepped inside once she was given permission.

The lab was big and surprisingly modern for a traditional fortress. It had five beds for usage for patients in critical conditions, along with an MRI machine, and a separate area for x-rays. Along one wall was a long table that held several vials, both empty and occupied by colorful fluids.

Kabuto was sitting on one of the numerous chairs that was placed along the long table. His hand hovered a rather thick file, and his expression was grim.

Immediately, dread filled Sakura as she sat down beside the older medic.

Wordlessly, he slid the file over to her.

Hesitantly, Sakura took it, and widened her eyes at the name on the file: _Uchiha Itachi_.

She opened it, and began to read.

_October 11th: Subject is five years of age, suffering from minor mal-nutrition and dehydration, as well as throat pain and mild anxiety. Subject has shown emotional distress at the separation from his infant brother. With proper nourishment and rest, subject should make a full recovery._

_October 13th: Subject is showing increased anxiety, as well as chest pain. Initial thoughts were of cardiac arrest, yet it seems unlikely in such a young patient. Will administer a calmative, and perform a thorough physical examination. The x-rays reveal a foreign entity within the subject's chest cavity. The image is radiolucent with the presence of fluid inside what appears to be a sac. Will attempt to extract a sample from the fluid._

A copy of the x-ray was shown, and Sakura stared in horrified fascination at the embryo. It looked like a snake, and its tail curled in around its body. It was hard to imagine that such a tiny creature would grow into a terrifying monster.

_October 14th: A chakra scapel was needed in order to pierce the sac, though the extraction of fluid went smoothly. Laboratory results show that the fluid is mainly water with electrolytes, yet there were also traces of proteins, carbohydrates, lipids and phospholides, as well as urea. DNA has also been detected, and with the results of the subject's bloodwork, it's a match of the host's. This is clearly a highly sophisticated parasite that seems to be adapting to its host's DNA. _

_October 16th: The parasite seems to be emitting weak chakra. It's a direct match to the subject's. The parasite's constant movement causes discomfort to its host. A seal will be placed in order to stop the parasite's growth and ensure the subject's survival._

Sakura studied the various lab results, and scrunched her nose in confusion, before flickering through the papers.

Her attention was caught by some documents starting from when Itachi was eleven years old.

_File 16: Itachi-san has obtained the mangyeko sharingan. His visual prowess has increased exponentially, and none of Orochimaru-sama's shinobi is a match for him. Oddly though, his stamina is quite low compared to the other shinobi his age. His breathing is labored after a standard training exercise, and he often rubs his chest as if to alleviate pain. I will call him in for an interrogation._

_File 25: Multiple usage of the mangyeko sharingan has provoked retinal hemorrhage and scleritis. According to the Uchiha scrolls, abuse of this eye technique can cause the symptoms Itachi presents as well as eventual blindness. The hemorrhage would have been discarded as an unfortunate, but expected side-effect, however, Itachi-san has shown increased weakness and alarming weight-loss as well as respiratory failure. Itachi-san will be brought in to conduct a thorough physical examination._

_File 26: Itachi-san's prognosis is poor. Many of his alveolar are filled with blood, explaining his difficulty to breathe as well as constant hemoptysis. Worse is the parasite's increased activity which causes stress on Itachi-san's organs. Is it possible that his symptoms are a result of the parasite? For the moment, the seal will be strengthened to put the embryo back into a dormant state. _

_File 42: The seal is still functioning, and Itachi-san's symptoms have not occurred in these past three years. For the moment, it seems to prove my initial hypothesis that the parasite was directly responsible for Itachi-san's poor health. I will continue to monitor him._

Sakura skipped through more files until she came across one from a month prior to her arrival in Oto.

_File 116: Itachi-san's health has been deteriorating at an alarming rate. The seal's strength is still intact, which brings to light that the parasite's activities may not have anything to do with Itachi's illness. More tests will have to be preformed in order to come up with some sort of explanation. _

The last document held the current day's date, immediately catching Sakura's unwavering attention.

_File 120: Sakura-san's summon, Katsuyu, has confirmed my suspicion. Itachi-san's illness is an auto-inmune disorder which is specifically targeting his blood vessels. Final diagnosis: microscopic polyangitis.**[1]**_

Sakura felt like a kunai stabbed her heart, and had twisted through it.

She stared at the older medic in shock. "There has to be a mistake," she said. "Without immunal supressors, Itachi-san should have died years ago."

"Normally, that would have been the case, however, Itachi-san is different. Acting just like a placenta, his embryo's sac created embryonic stem cells and transported them to Itachi-san's body, hence his prolonged survival without proper treatment."

Anger took hold of Sakura. "Why didn't you warn me earlier? Itachi-san is still at risk of death!"

"Believe me, I would have told you sooner, however, past circumstances didn't allow me. I had to keep the existence of your embryo a secret lest I wanted Orochimaru to use you as a new experiment. I didn't realize until after I was locked up that he stole my notes. I was only recently able to acquire them from his personal lab," Kabuto explained.

The rosette's posture deflated as weariness replaced her anger. "No matter what we do, Itachi-san's fate will most likely be death; whether by the escape of his embryo, or by his disease."

Kabuto offered no consolation.

Sakura rubbed her temples to sooth a developing headache, and let out a long exhale. "Sasuke's going to be devastated. Does Itachi-san even know about the severity of his illness?"

"I've never shared the specifics with him, but he's not an idiot. I believe he knows that something is seriously wrong with his body."

Sakura sighed loudly, and cursed their predicament. She had promised Sasuke that she would find a cure for his brother, yet Itachi's diagnosis burned that hope to smithers.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Kabuto took the folder away, and locked it in a safe hidden underneath the table.

He looked back up at the rosette. "I understand your distress for Itachi-san's health, but we can't afford to lose our cool. We need to focus on safely extracting the embryo from Itachi-san, and then we can set him up on treatment with steroids. It's not a cure, but at least we can prolong his life."

Sakura was forced to agree with him, though that didn't ease her worries over the Uchiha brothers. Itachi's death would greatly hurt his younger brother, and Sakura wouldn't even know how to comfort him.

"Sakura-san," Kabuto interrupeted, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to examine you some more. The seal seems to be holding, but from my experience with Itachi, the embryo's activities are unpredictable."

The rosette stared at him hesitantly. She was nervous about what her results would suggest, but she quickly pushed aside the fear.

Nodding in consent, Sakura followed Kabuto into the examination room.

* * *

[1] After reading this fan theory regarding Itachi's illness, it made perfect sense to me. .


	41. Chapter 40: Open Mind

**A/N: Alas, another chapter. For those who are curious, there is a track that I made with the same name as this chapter. If you're interested in hearing it, look up ThatChickwhoLikesMusic on Soundcloud.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Open Mind**

Sakura spent the rest of the morning, and part of the early afternoon in the laboratory, allowing Kabuto to run the necessary tests.

For the most part, she had rested on the operating table in her undergarments as the older medic ran test after test, and muttered to himself while reading the results.

Said results were given to her after the entire procedure, and it left Sakura feeling numb.

The file sat on top of her kitchen counter back in her apartment as Sakura mindlessly sipped her tea while looking out of the window the following morning.

Among the various papers was the large portrait of her x-ray.

The embryo was larger than Itachi's had been in the picturethat Sakura had seen earlier, but it was curled in the same manner. The image had her shuddering once she saw just how close its tail came to touching her heart.

The good news was that her bones appeared to have fully healed after the embryo's first escape attempt.

Sakura cringed at the thought of it actually popping out of her chest like how a child would scream when startled by a jack-in-the-box.

Just like Itachi's results, the contents of the embryo's placenta were identical to those found in a human placenta, and there were also traces of Sakura's DNA mixed in the fluid.

The reality of her situation hit Sakura harder than she imagined.

Her own predicament wasn't the only problem plaguing her.

Itachi's diagnosis was a blow to her moral, and she didn't even want to think about what Sasuke would do once he found out.

The rosette couldn't help but wince when she imagined the younger Uchiha unleashing the wrath of his Sharingan upon her.

Itachi was right about one thing: his brother certainly acted upon his emotions and urges rather than use rational thought.

Technically, Itachi would live a relatively healthly life as long as he kept to his treatment, however his illness would severely handicap him if he tried to continue a shinobi way of life.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, and placed her mug into the sink, before making her way to the bedroom.

Once fully dressed, the rosette left her apartment and made her way towards the fortress yet again.

She wasn't going to see neither Itachi nor Kabuto; she had her first appointment with the former Yamanaka patriarch.

Sakura had finally mustered the courage to seek him out and request a session with him after her time with Kabuto. She needed to answers as to the origins of the Akuma, and Inoichi was probably the only person who could help her. She had even shown him her test results in hope that he could find some relevant information out of it.

His eyes were alit with curiosity as he read the results, and promised the rosette that he wouldn't share the information with anyone unless she gave him explicit permission.

With a firm resolve, Sakura confidently traveled towards the fortress, occasionally nodding to some of Minato's men if they happened to greet her.

Finally, she arrived at a more private compound of the fortress, facing the forest off to the west.

After receiving permission, Sakura entered the room and narrowed her eyes at the sudden darkness.

Despite having come from outside where the sun was shining brightly, her chakra-enhanced eyes eased her vision to adapt to the dimly-lit room.

In the center were two pillow-like mats on the wooden floor, with Inoichi seated on of top of one.

His calculating gaze met hers as he nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Sakura-san, and thank you for coming. I've also asked Itachi-san to join us, but he declined my offer."

"I'm sure that he has his reasons," the rosette replied as she sat down.

"Indeed," Inoichi said, yet added no more comments on the matter.

The color in his eyes glistened in the candle light as he evened his breathing. "I assure you that this process will go smoothly as long as you do what I say. Clear whatever thoughts are plaguing your mind, and allow your mental barriers to open up just enough for me to gain access. Closing your eyes will help."

Sakura's emerald orbs shut, and she repeatedly took deep breaths to calm her inner storm.

Once he deemed her relaxed enough, Inoichi leaned forward, and placed a warm palm over Sakura's forehead. "I'm going to gently probe my chakra into your system, and I want you to guide me to your consciousness."

The rosette retreated to the inner workings of her mind, and imagined a great wall that separated her privacy from the outside world.

She sensed Inoichi's chakra, and allowed it to enter her mind by imagining a wooden door opening up.

Suddenly, Inoichi's figure appeared before her. The man offered a smile. "Well done, Sakura-san. Now comes the tricky part. We're going to have to carefully dig through your embryo's memories without alerting it. First, we need to find its jail cell."

The Phoenix Champion nodded in understanding, and led the Yamanaka man through the various twists and turns that made up her mind's defense mechanism.

It was easy to find the part of her mind that was occupied by the embryo; it radiant the strongest source of chakra.

When they arrived, it literally looked like how Inoichi had described it; a jail cell made by chakra that glowed bright.

On the other side, they could see a rather human-like figure laying on a table motionlessly.

Sakura's heart pounded at the unexpected sight, and she immediately stepped back.

She nearly jumped when she felt Inoichi's hand grabbing her arm gently, but firmly.

He nodded at her in encouragement. "Open the gate carefully; make sure to not disrupt the chakra flow."

Swallowing a rebellious lump in her throat, Sakura nodded unenthusiastically.

Lifting an arm that felt as if it was made out of lead, the kunoichi placed her palm against the cell's seal, and carefully organized the chakra flow so that it formed a circle around the entrance, allowing the two shinobi to step in without causing disturbance.

Once fully inside, the chakra flow resumed its normal form, and Sakura had a clear look of the being on the table.

The blood in her veins turned to ice and it seemed that her heart had stopped beating when she gazed at what was supposedly her embryo.

The being on the table took on the form of a sleeping woman whose skin was covered in the same black hide as the Akuma, except for the face that startling looked exactly like Sakura's.

The being's hair was black and reached her buttocks, and there were thin strands of pink that occasionaly glimpsed out.

"This must be your embryo adapting to your DNA and taking on similar features," Inoichi commented.

Sakura swallowed hard at the evidence before her.

The former Yamanaka patriarch grabbed a hold of Sakura's right hand, while his other palm rested over the embryo's cool forehead. "Place your other hand over the seal on its abdomen. Together, we're going to gently circulate our chakra through the embryo's body in order to not disturb the natural flow. Essentially, we're going to trick its mental barriers into thinking that we pose no threat, similar to how you allowed my chakra to enter your mind," he explained.

Sakura nodded, and placed her free hand over the embryo's abdomen.

Immediately, the patch of black hide opened up to reveal the glowing seal identical to hers.

"I'm scared about what we'll uncover," she confessed.

"Finding out the truth about these creatures and their presence on our world, whether it's good or bad, is the only way that we can truly understand how to handle the situation. It's unfortunate that you have to suffer through this, but as shinobi, sacrifices are expectated of us."

Humming in surrender, the rosette closed her eyes, and started pouring her chakra into the seal just as Inoichi did the same.

After a minute, both shinobi managed to sync their chakra signature to that of the embryo, and Inoichi immediately got to work.

He managed to find a crack in the embryo's mental defenses, and he guided Sakura through it.

As soon as they passed through, the rosette's vision went dark, and numerous images filled her sight at once.

* * *

_The scenery's details were of HD quality and nothing escaped the viewers' attention. Several colors that were never before seen painted the sights and shone in the cold blue sunlight, adding to the natural beauty of the land. _

_All over were huge pillars of black resin that shone brilliantly. Most of the surface was covered in it, though there were deserts, mountains, oceans, savannas, forests and tundras free from the organic webbing. _

_There were several indigenous, yet bizarre-looking creatures that lived on the surface._

_Flying scorpions dove through the air as they hunted for prey; large worm-like creatures roamed the desert plains; massive aquatic reptiles ruled the vast oceans; herds of raptor-like reptiles cleverly secreted pheromones that made an Akuma believe them to be one of their own.**[1]** _

_Hundreds of hives shared the lands, yet all bowed down to the might of the Queen Mother._

_Her orders were law, and could be heard throughout the universe. As long as she is mighty and alive, the peace and invicibility of the Akuma would plague the worlds beyond theirs. _

_Paralyzing pain shook through the hive mind as their beloved Queen Mother was slain. _

_The dreaded hunters from the stars had arrived once more, and commited the most unforgivable of sins._

_Hundreds of their large ships came down upon the lands, and set fire to everything. _

_Agonizing screams deafened the hive mind, and the Akuma were powerless as they were mercilessly slaughthered. Their home was forever destroyed, and their mothers and siblings died by the millions. _

_Only a few survivors managed to escape the initial slaughter, and spent months hiding in previously unexplored lands. _

_At their prime, the Akuma were the dominant apex species of their world; with only a few dozen fertile females remaining, they took the risk to sneak onboard the hunters' star ships to search for a new home._

_One Akuma was cramped uncomfortably among wall panels as the ship shook. Her body was quickly morphing into that of a queen, and it wouldn't be long until she could no longer stay in her hiding spot, and the hunters would find her._

_This lone Akuma managed to smuggle onboard ten eggs, and hid them under the floor's panels. One of them wasn't even from the former hive she came from, but for the survival of her species, she overlooked that detail. _

_Time passed endlessly, until the hunter's ship came under attack._

_From the breath speech she could understand, a fleet of soft-meats were attempting to hijack the ship._

_The Akuma growled lowly. As ironic as it sounded, she rather die fighting a horde of huntersthan be experimented on by the greedy soft-meats._

_Loud sounds tortured the Akuma's sensitive ears as she whined in displeasure. _

_At some point, a hunter came down and inspected some machinery._

_Seeing her chance, the Akuma carefully got out of her hiding spot, and crawled on all fours towards the unsuspecting prey._

_Using the loud noises to her advantage, the Akuma felt no fear as she slammed the hunter against the machinery, creating banging noises that were drowned out._

_She snarled as the hunter struggled and managed to push her back._

_The Akuma sneered at her prey as her instincts were singing at the fitness of the potential host. The offspring would be a strong one._

_Though weaponless, the hunter roared in challenge as he spread his arms wide, and crouched. _

_The Akuma hissed in response, and aimed her barbed tail forward. _

_The hunter dodged the hit at his head, and leaned away as the tail nearly grazed his side._

_Angry, the Akuma roared and slammed into him._

_The hunter was strong and held onto the Akuma, however, he didn't notice the open floor panel beneath him, and tripped backwards._

_The Akuma collapsed on top of him, and immediately forced her full weight onto her prey._

_While the hunter was dazed, a facehugger crawled out of the newly hatched egg, and eagerly went over to its new host. _

_In a last effort, the hunter covered his tiny mouth with his mandibles, but the facehugger merely wrapped its long tail around his throat, and tightened until the hunter passed out from oxygen deprivation._

_The Akuma hissed in contentment as she acquired her first host. She carefully dragged the body over to a large hole in the ground, and placed it gently inside. She then covered the body with some of the floor's panels, and crawled over to her former hiding spot. _

_X_

_Some time after the attempted hijacking was resolved, loud sirens went off. _

_The young queen and her adolescent companion hissed in displeasure at the interruption of their peace after a nice meal off of the former host's carcass._

_They could hear the hunters' worried speech as the ship began to drop at an accelerating rate. It also began to shake violently, and the two Akuma braced their bodies against the floor panels to try to protect the hidden eggs._

_The ship's engines starting shrieking in protest at the stress they were being put through, and the shaking got increasingly violent._

_Despite their discomfort and unease, the two Akuma hang onto the floor panels. _

_Time seemed to pass by infinitely until the ship violently crashed. _

_The Akuma's bodies bounced off of the floor several times, each time leaving them stunned, yet they still held on._

_Finally, the ship's uncontrollable movements ceased, and the Akuma shook their heads to lift off the dizzying effect._

_They sniffed the air, and detected no movement from any of the hunters._

_Hissing softly, the Akuma-hunter hybrid stalked off outside of their momentary "nest", and scouted the area. _

_While it was away, the young queen removed the floor panels, and was relieved when all of the remaining eggs responded to her mental call, even including the outsider into her link. It was quiet, though the external structure didn't appear to be damaged._

_The adolescent Akuma returned, and relayed its thoughts to its new queen._

_The hunters on-board were all dead, having been killed by the crash._

_It was dark out with only a crescent moon to naturally illuminate the night. There was a large sea nearby, though no sign of any native wildlife. _

_Together, the two Akuma piled up the eggs onto their backs, and hurried off into the night._

_They managed to find a deep cave set into the rock formation by the coast, and placed the eggs at the back. They secreted black resin around the eggs to keep them warm and protected._

_As the waves crashed below, the two Akuma nestled together, and drifted to a light sleep._

_X_

_As soon as the Akuma-hunter hybrid had matured into a strong adult, the two Akuma mated._

_The cave was filled with their low, guttural groans and hisses as they moved against each other in an instinctual rhythm._

_The young queen opened herself up, and took in her mate eagerly. _

_The male pulled her by her waist against him as he ravaged her. He growled once he released his seed deep within his mate, satisfied that the new hive would be sired by him._

_He pulled out of the queen, who hissed lowly as she lifted her bottom up to encourage her mate's seed to move towards her reproductive tract._

_The two Akuma rested side-by-side, and snuggled against one another. They would continue to mate for the next several days._

_X_

_The mating sessions were successive. The young queen had managed to produce an oviposter. _

_With the help of her mate, the queen and her oviposter were held up by their natural webbing, and she begun to lay eggs. _

_As she was busy, the male took the liberty to go out and investigate the area._

_He eventually came across a populated area. Surprisingly enough, it was inhabited by soft-meats._

_The air was buzzing with activity as the soft-meats warriors patrolled their territory tensely. _

_Deciding that they posed too much of a threat, the male Akuma quietly retreated back towards the forest._

_As he moved through the tall vegetation, he sensed a small group of unarmed soft-meats walking parallel with him away from the village._

_The male followed them for some time until they were far from the safety of the village._

_The group was a red-haired family; a mother, a father, and their three young children. The oldest couldn't have been more than ten years old._

_The Akuma watched them as they settled down for the night._

_The children cuddled around their mother, while the father leaned against a tree, and watched over their mini-camp._

_Once the sleeping soft-meats' breathing deepened, the Akuma silently stalked towards his first victim._

_The father was visibly armed with a sword of sorts, and the Akuma sensed a controlled sort of energy within him._

_Caution of the unknown forced the Akuma to be as quiet as possible as he crawled behind the father._

_Slowly, the male raised his barbed tail into the air, and like a snake, quickly wrapped it around the unsuspecting soft-meat._

_The father struggled soundlessly as the Akuma tightened its hold on the throat._

_A few seconds later, the soft-meat's body slackened, and the Akuma loosened his grip to gently place his prey onto the ground. The mother and her children continued to sleep peacefully._

_The Akuma adjusted the unconscious soft-meat over his back, and quickly made his way back to the nest._

_His mate hissed in greeting, and was delighted to see him bring in a new host._

_The male placed the soft-meat against a wall, and held him in place with their webbing. He then placed one of the original eggs in front of him, and went back to the campsite._

_The queen and her mate had agreed that they would rather sacrifice the other eggs who would grow up into warriors than their own children in the eventuality of conflict with the soft-meats. Until all of the original eggs were used up, their own would be kept safe._

_X_

_Their small hive now had four more additions. Despite not being their own children, the new warriors accepted their queen, and followed the male Akuma on his hunts for more hosts._

_Soon, all of the original eggs except for the odd one not part of the queen's original hive, were born, and eagerly brought in more hosts for the queen's actual children._

_The birth of their first child had both the queen and her mate gleaming with pride. _

_The hive's numbers quickly reached thirty, though they had caught the attention of the soft-meats._

_One day, several red-haired warriors intercepted the Akuma hunting party, and attacked them._

_The male was startled by how proficient the soft-meats fought. Never before had softmeats shown such abilities; it certainly wasn't within the former Queen Mother's memories._

_Due to their lack of experience, many of the young Akuma were slaughtered._

_The male and his few surviving children whined in pain as their queen shrieked her anger and heartbreak over the deaths of her children._

_They were forced to retreat back to the nest. Revenge would wait until later._

_X _

_The hive's numbers were dangerously low._

_The young Akuma's inexperience drove them unable to react accordingly to the soft-meats' attacks. _

_The queen cried at her loss, though her pain quickly turned into fury. She wanted the soft-meats to die, but she wasn't foolish._

_During the last conflict with the softmeats, her few surviving children managed to bring back a golden-haired softmeat. They were successful due to masked softmeats killing the red-haired warriors. _

_In an act of desperation, the queen used her only royal egg to impregnate the host. Once the embryo was safely inside, the queen ordered the strongest survivng male kin to run away with the infected host, and once the embryo burst and was fully matured, start a new hive with her. _

_This queen's time was coming to an end, she sensed it, but she would not go down without a fight._

_On her orders, her children began to destroy the dozens of eggs. The queen would have have them die peacefully than be experimented on._

_Unwilling to abandon his mate, the male accompanied his queen, and together, they fought the battle of their lives, killing both the red-haired warriors and the masked soft-meats before they eventually succumbed to their wounds._

_As they lay dieing, the two Akuma heard helplessly as their warriors were slaughted, and the few eggs they hadn't been able to destroy were taken by the masked softmeats. _

_They died hearing the scared cries of their unborn children. _

* * *

The images stopped playing, and Sakura felt disoriented as her mind tried to process all that she had seen.

Looking over at Inoichi, it appeared that even the former Yamanaka patriarch felt great strain and was deeply disturbed by the visions.

"That was… unbelievable," the rosette managed.

The blond man releashed a long exhale, and pinched the tip of his nose. "I now understand why the human brain wasn't meant to take in so much information at once. I feel like I'm about to go mad," he replied.

Sakura steadied herself by gripping the table. Perspiration shone on her face. "I was under the impression that the Akuma were an all-female species."

"This session clearly proves how little we know about these creatures."

The two remained quiet as they tried to get their bearings straightened out.

Thankfully, the entire process hadn't disrupted the embryo from her coma.

"Those memories were from the first queen to exist here. What about my embryo's personal memories?" The rosette glanced up.

Sakura noticed the exhaustion in the man's face, and regretted her question.

"I'd like to find out more just as much as you do, but that last technique took up a huge chunk of my chakra. I need time to process the visions, and write reports on them for Minato-sama."

The woman nodded, and wiped the sweat off of her face.

Inoichi took several deep breaths before he spoke. "I better return to my body to speed up the recovery. I suggest that you leave this cell alone for now."

Sakura barely nodded as Inoichi's form disappeared.

Somewhat deattached, she studied the identical face of her embryo as she breathed steadily as if dreaming pleasantly.

"What are you hiding?" Sakura mumbled.

Of course, she received no response.

Sighing, the rosette slowly guided her consciousness back to the waking world.

As Sakura's chakra form began to dissipate, she was completely unaware of the embryo opening its incredibly dark eyes and watching her silently as the last of her chakra vanished from sight.

* * *

[1] The planet's features as well as the creatures are taken from the AVP wikia of Xenomorph prime.


	42. Chapter 41: Expressway to Hell

**A/N: 39 pages later, and I finally finished this chapter! I apologize for the delay in updating, but I struggled in writing this chapter. Warning: graphic death scene, and overall violence.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Expressway to Hell  
**

_There was excitement and anticipation among the large force. _

_The wind brought forth the delicious scent of sweat and fear as their prey's heartbeat accelerated. _

_The feeble human ran directionlessly through the numerous overgrowth of vegetation in an attempt to confuse his pursuers._

_Strategically, the creatures jumped from tree to tree until they had completely surrounded the stupid human._

_One creature slowly made its way down the tree, and bounced on the prey just as he ran underneath. _

_The man grunted as he hit the ground hard, and immediately tried to struggle until the creature placed its full weight over the much smaller and weaker human._

_His scream was cut short by a toothed-tongue that sprang out and pierced his skull._

_The creature growled in pleasure, and began feasting on the flesh as its siblings continued on their way towards the unsuspecting, sleepy populace._

_They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late._

* * *

Sakura let out a harsh gasp as she woke up abruptly from her nightmare. _That felt too real to be a nightmare. Could that have been a vision of what is to come, or what already happened?_ She pondered.

Without thinking, the rosette jumped out of bed, not bothering to arrange her tangled bed-sheets she had caused during her restless sleep.

Quickly making sure that her front door was locked, Sakura shot off into the night without second thought.

The rosette immediately set off towards Minato's dwellings. She didn't feel the early morning air as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She knew that if she didn't move quickly, then a lot of innocent people were going to die.

The woman felt slight relief as the familiar sight of tents came into view, and pushed her body to move faster.

She literally sprung in like a speeding bullet and marched over to the guards on duty. "I need to speak to Minato-sama, now!" She demanded.

The guards each cocked an eyebrow at her, and gave her a look-over. "We weren't aware that Minato-sama had requested some companionship tonight," one of them commented.

A vein in Sakura's temper throbbed in annoyance, and without thinking, and grabbed that guard by his neck, and lifted him off of the ground effortlessly.

The other guard stiffened. "Hey! Put him down, or…"

"If you don't let me see Minato-sama, then a lot of innocent people are going to die. I need to see him, **now**." She hissed.

"What's going on?" A new voice called out.

From within the tent came the former hokage himself, looking visibly confused as to why his guards were being threatened by a woman nearly half their size at almost three in the morning.

"Sakura-san, whatever it is that troubles you, we can resolve it inside. I ask that you please release my guard," Minato commanded.

Sneering at the struggling man in her grasp, the rosette placed the guard back onto the ground, and turned to face the former hokage. "You need to organize a hunting party immediately. Another attack just happened."

Whatever fatigue that was on the blond's face was wiped off by the startling news.

He whipped his head towards the guards. "You two, wake up my advisors and have them report to my tent immediately. It's time to mobilize the troops."

The men nodded frantically, and rushed off to do their lord's bidding.

Wordlessly, Minato grabbed Sakura by the arm, and dragged her inside of the tent.

Only then did Sakura notice the change in temperature, and goosebumps formed on her arms as a result. At least it was pleasantly warm inside.

Once they reached the area were briefings normally took place, Minato let go of her arm, and motioned for her to speak.

Sakura recounted the scene from her dreams as Minato stared at her hard.

Once she finished, the man let out a long breath. "Do you think that they went on a killing spree?"

"I can't say for certain until we get there, but I'm willingly to bet that the Akuma kept most of the villagers alive to be used as hosts."

"Damn," Minato cursed. "Do you know where the attack took place?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the vision didn't show much in terms of location, aside from a large forest."

Minato nodded in understanding. "I'll have my men organize an aerial search around the country. Hopefully they'll pick up something sooner rather than later."

"Agreed," Sakura offered.

The former hokage glanced up at her. "I appreciate you warning me about this. I know that some of my men have expressed their displeasure of having you around, but know that I trust your judgement, and I won't allow any harm to come to you."

Sakura bowed low. "Thank you, Minato-sama."

The man waved her off. "No need to be so formal with me. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. Go home, and get yourself ready. I'll be organizing squads to leave as soon as the air team reports back."

Touched by his words, Sakura merely nodded, and sped-walked outside of the tent.

She grimaced as she bumped rather against a hard chest. "Uff, I'm sorry. I should have watched…"

"Sakura?"

Recognizing the voice, Sakura tensed in dread as she forced herself to look up at the man's face.

Sasuke stared down at her with widened eyes as he took in her attire.

Sakura felt increasingly more uncomfortable as the Uchiha continued to stare at her wordlessly. He still had yet to remove his grip from her arms.

It was then that the rosette took the time to study herself. She finally realized the choice of clothing she had on: a pair of fluffy shorts and a spaghetti strap that hung loosely over her torso that made up her sleeping wear.

Mortified, Sakura removed the Uchiha's hands from her arms, and stepped to his side. "Minato-sama is waiting inside." She managed to muttered, before booking it out of the area.

No wonder the guards thought that she was a prostitute.

Sakura shook her head to drive off the embarrassing thoughts, and finally reached her apartment.

Wasting no time, the rosette barged into her bedroom, and hastily took off her nightwear before placing on her armor, followed by Yūgao's gift.

Once her attire was battle-ready, the kunoichi secured a weapons pouch onto her hip, as well as placed her holstered sword around her waist. She also packed some sealing scrolls that held various medical supplies, including the soldier pills she made for the hospital. Sakura had a feeling that they would be needed during this mission.

Strapping her mask to her belt, Sakura made sure to lock her apartment door before going back to Minato's tent.

Contrary to how it was not even twenty minutes earlier, Minato's tent and the surrounding area were alive with activity as shinobi scurred back and forth to prepare for the mission.

Sakura immediately spotted Minato's son who appeared completely disheveled.

He caught the rosette's look. "What the hell is going on?!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura made her way over to him. "Dad's too busy to see me, and none of the older shinobi are giving me a solid answer. They said that I have to wait until the troops are organized."

"There's been another attack. The Akuma targeted a civilian village."

The hyperactive ninja's eyes widened before a snarl formed on his tanned face. "Damn those demons! What the hell are we standing here for when innocent people are in danger?"

"We don't know the location of this village, nor where the Akuma took the villagers, if they spared anyone. We need to plan this mission carefully before we confront the Akuma," the kunoichi replied.

"Sakura's right; this mission can easily go south if we jump in brashly."

Both shinobi turned to see Kakashi standing behind them with a hard look. Beside him, the young Uchiha was already ready; his katana was secured at his waist, and his bandages were removed.

"Kakashi!" Naruto greeted. "So you know all the details?"

"Just what Minato-sama told me, thanks to Sakura-san," the copy-cat ninja replied while looking at Sakura.

Sasuke also glanced at her with a frown.

The rosette felt uncomfortable with both males' gazes.

Naruto looked confused. "Wait, did Sakura-chan's alien senses act up again?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sakura couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in slight amusement at the younger shinobi.

"They're not 'alien senses', Naruto-san. I had a vision," she replied honestly.

The blond ninja's eyes widened comically as he looked at her in awe. "That's so cool."

Kakashi coughed, gathering the trio's attention back towards him. "You'll soon find out exactly what happened once the organizing is done and the aerial squad returns. Until then, don't get in the planners' way."

The older shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the trio to wave it away.

Naruto immediately latched onto the rosette's arm. "What did you see in your vision? I want to find out before the grunts do," he complained.

Giving him an exasperated look, Sakura replied. "My vision didn't last long. I just saw a horde of Akuma heading towards a civilian village."

"By the time our forces are organized, it's either we'll find a bloody battleground, or a ghost village," Sasuke added.

Sakura gave him a worried look, before looking at the scurrying shinobi. "You have a point, but without the Intel from the aerial squad, we'd be running blind."

Also realizing their limit, Naruto sighed heavily. "Guess we're stuck waiting. I hate waiting," he grumbled.

Both of his companions silently agreed to his statement as they settled away from the flurry of activities.

Naruto soon excused himself in order to properly prepare himself, leaving Sakura alone with the young Uchiha.

Awkward wasn't a sufficient term to describe how Sakura felt in the man's presence, yet even that minor discomfort didn't hold a candle to the terror she felt about the Akuma.

Her mind was still swirling chaotically after seeing the Akuma's memory. It startled her how rather sentient these creatures could be with each other; it clashed completely against how they treat other creatures as inferior prey.

Her internal unrest must have shown for Sasuke shuffled beside her. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked in concern.

The kunoichi let out a long exhale, and glanced at him tiredly. "No, I'm far from being alright." She paused, before softening her gaze. "I appreciate your concern."

Sasuke frowned at her response. "I thought that with the new seal, you wouldn't hear any more thoughts from the embryo."

Sakura sighed loudly, and turned away to stare blankly ahead of her. "You're correct. I don't want to say much with so many people around, but in simple terms, I can see her kind's memories."

Sakura heard the surprised exhale produced by the young Uchiha. She too would have been shocked in his position, yet lately the rosette seemed to experience things that otherwise should have been deemed impossible or at the very least unlikely.

Silence once again took hold of the duo, and sensing that Sakura didn't want to break it, the young Uchiha settled on inspecting his katana.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Naruto came back. His eyes were bright with excitement, and though he sat down between the pair, his body language radiated impatience.

The trio continued to wait in solemn silence.

* * *

The sun had started to shyly creep along the horizon when the aerial squad returned.

Prior to their arrival, the organization of squads and tools had been finalized and radio ear-pieces were handed out.

Due to their experience in combating the Akuma, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were placed in the attack squads that were to be led by Kakashi, along with new shinobi such as Sarutobi Asuma, the Kazekage's older sister, and a hilariously-clothed shinobi by the name of Might Guy. The latter was literally an exact copy of Lee.

The legendary toad-sannin would also be accompanying them.

Coming behind the attack squads would be the defense squads, acting as support to the attack squads as well as protecting any survivors they would come across. The leaders were Nara Shikamaru, despite his young age, his fellow clan member, Nara Ensui, and Hayate.

The reconnaissance squad would act behind the scenes in tracking the movements of the Akuma while the attack squad entered battle. If any Akuma tried to escape, this team led by the Hyuuga patriarch himself would hunt them down, and slaughter them.

Sakura felt chills down her back when she noticed Hiashi staring at her unblinkingly as if he was peering into her soul.

Despite having grown up with Hinata and becoming accustomed to the byakugan, the rosette was unnerved to be regarded like an unsolved puzzle.

The aerial squad immediately hurried inside of the tent, and the shinobi outside waited with held breaths.

Sakura and her comrades exchanged curious glances, but stayed in their positions.

The sun's rays beamed upon the valley below, and at last the former hokage and his men stepped out of the tent, all baring grim expressions.

Immediately, every shinobi stood straight at attention.

"My fellow shinobi and kunoichi, it's with a heavy heart that I announce the true nature of this latest attack. The target was a small wood-harvesting village about a four hour travel north from Oto. The villagers were mostly civilians with many young children among them. It's safe to assume that the nature of this attack was to use the villagers as hosts to birth more Akuma."

Sakura felt a pang in her heart as she try not to imagine the fear and helplessness the villagers felt, as well as the horrible fate that awaited them.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and balled his hands into fist, whilst Sasuke stared hard at the former Hokage.

Said man continued. "The aerial squad states that the village is empty, though we can't rule out a lack of Akuma presence just yet. You've already been assigned your squads. Obey your team leaders as you would me, and look out for each other. This is not just a mission to exterminate Akuma; hundreds of innocent lives are at risk. Rescue as many survivors as you can, and for those who are already infected, grant them a merciful death. My advisors, the Kazekage and I will remain in Oto in case of any attack. Move out!"

Obediently, the shinobi organized themselves in their squad, and set off towards their destination.

The trio dubbed as "team 7" during the first attack on Oto stayed together in the middle of their squad. They along with more of Minato's men followed behind Kakashi, whilst the others followed Guy and Asuma. Jiraiya took up the rear.

The Sand shinobi included in the attack squad followed their female leader named Temari, yet they kept close to Minato's men.

It seemed that the two parties were on good terms.

Throughtout the fours hours it took to reach the village, every shinobi remained quiet.

Sakura for one was still disturbed about the memories she witnessed. She was so focused on herself that she didn't notice her two companions giving her concerned glances.

The tense atmosphere nearly became suffocating as they approached the village's borders.

Just like in Sakura's vision, a large forest kept the village hidden from view, yet this natural defense wasn't enough to deter the Akuma.

The forest was alive with noise, which ruled out the possibility of any Akuma being in the immediate area, though that didn't mean that they were far.

At last, the squads arrived at the village. The small houses were intact, aside from a few ripped-out doors and logs askew. It proved that the civilians hardly put up a fight.

The shinobi entered the village with heavy hearts and grim faces. They tried not to think about how at that very moment innocent people, including children, could be suffering a horrible death.

After a thorough scan of the village, the Hyuuga members shot off to inspect the surroundings for clues as to the Akuma's location.

As Sakura walked through the appropriately dubbed "ghost town", she nearly stepped on an abandoned doll.

Tenderly, Sakura picked it up, and held the doll out in front of her.

Behind her, her two comrades walked over to her.

A painful expression came over Naruto's face. "I can't wrap my head around the fact that children were taken too."

"Despite the circumstances of our enemy, this result is no different than what happened during the Great Shinobi Wars. The casualties were high, especially among the children. A smart force will attack them first to lower the moral of their enemies, and also cripple their manpower." Sasuke said.

Naruto winced, and Sakura gently placed the doll back down.

The trio continued to walk down the short rows of wooden houses in solemn silence.

The sun's rays rained down upon the land, yet its warmth couldn't be felt among the shinobi's chilled souls.

"How many villagers lived here?" Sakura asked as she scanned the cluster of houses.

"I overheard some of the conversation between my dad and his advisors. They said that one hundred and fifty villagers lived here."

Sakura's face paled in dread, and her heart beated irregularly.

Beside her, Sasuke let out a long exhale.

They saw Jiraiya facing the thick forest on the edge of the deserted village, and decided to walk over to him.

He appeared ten years older than his real age as his dark eyes warily scanned the forest for any sign of activity. He currently had his sage mode activated.

Without removing his gaze, he greeted the new arrivals with a nod.

"Hey, Ero-sennin." Naruto started. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm assisting the reconnaissance squad to pick up any abnormalities in the nature chakra."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "The Byakugan isn't capable of sensing the Akuma's chakra?"

"It'd be unwise to underestimate the Byakugan," the toad sage replied, glancing at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "Everything about the Akuma is completely alien, including their chakra. Due to this abnormality, the Byakugan is unable to correctly identify the chakra signature unless they know what they're looking for. Don't worry though, the reconnaissance squad have experienced sensors among them who are familiar with Akuma chakra."

"How come the teme's Sharingan could sense it?" Naruto asked.

"I imagine it's because of the closed-off space that he was in that kept the charka in one area with no room to escape. Out here in the open, the Akuma's chakra can dissipate into the surroundings, and seemingly 'disappear' in the eyes of the inexperienced."

"Yet with sage mode, the whole art of it is to sense the natural from the unnatural," Sakura added.

The toad sage nodded with a small smile that quickly disappeared.

Instinctively, the trio tensed as they heard movement from behind the trees, but forcibly relaxed when they realized the source of movement was from some Hyuuga members.

Jiraiya gave them a piercing glance. "What did you find?"

The only Hyuuga with short hair replied. "These creatures are more intelligent than we give them credit. It appears that they took off in all directions to spread out their chakra. We can't pinpoint a precise location of their whereabouts."

"A good strategy, though very predictable. Have you or your clansmen discovered any foreign substance on the forest floor; any scratch marks on the trees?"

The Hyuuga blinked slowly as comprehension dawned on his face. "We found a sort of secreted resin on some of the trees leading north. We spotted nothing on the surface."

Jiraiya frowned. "Aside from predictable, they're getting sloppy," he murmured to himself. "It's probable that they secured another hive underground; the natural heavy rocks wouldn't allow your Byakugan's vision to penetrate through. Up north is a system of caves that runs for long distances throughtout the country. Yūgao-san and I have investigated one set of systems, while Kakashi led a group through another."

The trio each blinked dumbly at the familiarity of the caves.

Sasuke frowned. "I thought Minato-sama had his men investigate the area, particularly after we closed off the temple."

"He did," Jiraiya answered. "Like I said, the cave systems run a great distance underneath the country. It's impossible to scout their entirety in just a few short weeks."

Naruto grumbled in his breath. "Why does it **always** have to be caves?"

His mentor heard him, and flicked him in the forehead, earning a curse from the younger man.

"Whining won't solve anything. The Akuma are smart enough to realize that the darkness is their ally. We need to thread carefully."

The toad sannin eyed the Hyuuga. "Now that we've confirmed that the village is empty, we need to follow the bread crumbs the Akuma have generously left for us," he stated dryly. "Get all the squads to regroup, and lead the way."

The Hyuuga men nodded, before racing off to follow his orders.

Sensing that the real action was about to begin, Team 7 eagerly followed Jiraiya as he led them off towards the village's northern passage towards the forest.

After a few minutes, the small group arrived. The other squads were waiting for them; their leaders looked at the toad sage expectantly.

"We found a trail," he started. "Now comes the part where we all go our separate ways. The reconnaissance squad will focus their search towards the north, even as far as the coast if need be. The defense squad should set up in the village in the event that survivors are found, while the other half waits near the hive's main surface entrance. Assuming that there are other entrances, the attack squads will investigate as many as possible in the hope of locating any survivors, and eliminate the Akuma threat."

The toad sage reached into his pouch, and pulled out six scrolls. "I doubt that our radio pieces will work underground, so here's an easier way to stay in touch. With a small drop of your blood, smear the center, and vocalize your message and the receiver you wish to communicate with."

Hyuuga Hiashi, Guy, the Kazekage's sister, Nara Ensui, Kakashi, and Asuma each took one, and secured it.

Once satisfied, Jiraiya regarded the large group with a serious expression. "I won't sweet-coat our mission. People will die today; it's not a question of 'if'. The Akuma are blood-thirsty animals, but they're also cunning and will do everything in their capability to lure you to your death. There have been reports of the Akuma executing basic ninjutsu; I assume that it's part of what they inherited from their hosts. Don't underestimate them."

An epiphany came to Sakura as she remembered her very first and strange encounter with the Akuma. "Jiraiya-sama," she started, "is it possible that the Akuma are capable of performing genjutsu?"

Everyone looked at her with a variety of stunned expressions.

Jiraiya's eyes brightened in curiosity. "I've never heard of such capabilities, but I can't disregard that theory either," he offered after a moment of contemplation.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the rosette. "My Sharingan would have been able to see through any illusions they created," he said.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary either," Kakashi agreed.

The toad sage, however, didn't share their skepticism, and motioned for Sakura to continue.

"During my first encounter with the Akuma, I got a cut, and immediately afterwards I was suffering from symptoms of being subjected to venom. The harder I fought, the more the venom spread. Unlike other fights, in this particular one I had difficulty in sensing the Akuma; I practically acted on instinct." Sakura frowned as she pondered about the outcome of the fight. "Towards the end, I fought some Akuma that behaved rather human-like, and their blood wasn't acidic. Just before I was captured by Orochimaru's men, the 'Akuma' I was fighting turned into humans. I didn't know what to think of it." She glanced at the young Uchiha.

Comprehension spread through Sasuke's face as he met her eyes. "You weren't lying when you told Orochimaru that it was genjutsu; you genuinely believed that's what it was."

Sakura nodded in confirmation.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh. "What a drag," he complained. "It's bad enough that the Akuma can make copies of themselves, but to have them use genjutsu forces us to raise our defenses."

"It's a good thing that there's a Sharingan user among us," Jiraiya remarked.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "**All** Akuma can make clones? I thought that big one we fought was just an exception."

Shikamaru glanced at him. "They're not just regular clones: they're shadow clones. Obviously, they've used it continuously to raise their numbers whenever they went out to look for hosts."

"They swarm their enemies like an army of ants, though if you have a forceful jutsu that can span great distances, their numbers quickly dwindle," Temari at last spoke as she leaned over her large fan.

The Hyuuga patriarch nodded. "Just like humans, these demons have chakra points that can be shut off using the Gentle Fist. After that, fighting them is a matter of avoiding their acidic blood," he drawled in his deep voice.

A small smile appeared on Jiraiya's face. "Your abitilies is precisely why you've been chosen for this mission, however I urge you to remain on your guard." Jiraiya appeared visibly wary. "These creatures have a knack for sneaking up on you. Watch each other's backs."

Everyone nodded, and with that the squads went their separate ways.

As Jiraiya instructed, half of the defense squad stayed at the village, whilst the other half traveled with the other squads.

The Hyuuga led the formation deep into the forest, to the point where the trees were closely clustered together that sunlight had difficulty reaching the forest floor. The area was a perfect nesting ground for the Akuma who thrived in darkness.

When the group finally dropped down to the ground, the position of the sun indicated that it was nearing late afternoon.

Here, no sunlight kissed the ground with its warm embrace. As the Hyuuga stated earlier, a strange black resin coated the trees, and fresh track marks led to a human-sized hole cleverly covered by a large patch of undergrowth, along with deep grooves in the ground.

Hayate knelt down to examine the tracks. "Some of the victims were dragged. There was no resistance."

"Maybe the villagers were sedated somehow," Asuma suggested.

Kakashi's lone visible eye narrowed in thought. "Perhaps they were subjected to venom like Sakura was." He glanced at the woman in question. "Were you paralyzed during that fight?"

Sakura nodded. "I was gradually losing control over my body. Since the villagers have low chakra and no ability to manipulate it, the venom would have coursed through their cardiovascular and neural systems quickly and undisturbed."

Nara Ensui hummed low in thought. "These creatures act similarly to wasps."

Guy frowned. "They act most unyouthful. Where's the honor in fighting if you're just going to play hide and sneak?"

Jiraiya snorted. "The Akuma may be clever, but they're still animals. They don't give a damn about honor or fighting fair."

As the men chatted, Sakura stepped over to a tree, and ripped off a piece of the resin. She rolled it around in her hand.

It was visibly damp and lustrous in spots, and resembled dried glue. Bringing it closer to her eye, she noticed tones of greens and grays, rather than being black like how it appeared in the dark.

She placed inside of a pocket, and turned her attention back to the group.

Jiraiya had Naruto created five clones that were to follow the reconnaissance squad to help them differentiate the Akuma chakra from the surroundings. "Consider it training your ability to manipulate your chakra from different points," he said.

The toad sage noticed the Hyuuga looking around with concentration. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

The Hyuuga men looked up at their leader. Hiashi regarded the resin with narrowed eyes, then looked up at the unaffected trees, before responding. "It seems that this substance has a unique property. It's cloaking the Akuma's chakra."

Jiraiya frowned. "Uchiha, what do your eyes see?"

Sasuke glanced around him with a concentrated gaze. "Hyuuga-san appears to be right. My Sharingan can't pick up any chakra from the resin."

Ensui touched the resin. "It's acting like an insulator; actively sucking up the Akuma's chakra in order to cover their tracks. If their entire hive is covered in this stuff, it puts us at a severe disadvantage."

"What can you sense, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Said person reactivated his sage mode, and closed his eyes as he concentrated. A minute later, his eyes opened and he appeared deeply disturbed. "Ensui's right. The resin traps the Akuma's chakra. To my senses, it's as if a live Akuma were in front of me."

Shikamaru sighed yet again. "Our lives would have been much easier if we had an Inuzuka member with us."

Hayate snorted impolitely. "Our lives were fucked from the moment the Akuma popped out of nowhere and wiped out many of our fellow shinobi. The Inuzuka clan took a brutal hit that damned day."

Sakura looked at him. "We have some Inuzuka members living among the Phoenixes," she contradicted.

The man gave her a dry look. "Just the women, and they're back in the blasted remains of what's left of Konoha," he counteracted bitterly.

The rosette frowned at his attitude, but refrained from commenting.

Hiashi let out a quiet exhale, drawing the attention back to him. "It seems impossible that my own eyes render me blind to the true danger," the Hyuuga patriarch commented to himself.

"How can you differentiate human chakra from the Akuma's?" Sakura asked curiously.

Hiashi regarded her with a slightly interested gaze. "The Byakugan sees chakra as a blue stream of energy; it's constant and always moving. The Akuma's chakra is similar, however its movements are chaotic. There's no elegant flow to it, making it simple to camouflage with the surroundings." His eyes narrowed. "I'd assume after living so closely with my fellow Hyuuga clans women that you'd be aware to some degree as to how our dōjutsu works."

Indignation sparked within Sakura, but she bit her tongue from releasing a nasty remark. "The Hyuuga Phoenix members are private people. We only see their Byakugan in action during training or active missions," she replied politely.

To her surprise, a small smirk appeared on the man's worn face. "I'm pleased that the Hyuuga women continue to guard our clan's secrets so fiercely."

An awkward tension formed between the two, and it left Sakura wondering if all Hyuuga males were arrogant like Neji and his clan leader.

Jiraiya coughed pointedly, effectively breaking the tension. "I'd prefer not to engage the Akuma on their turf, especially with the sun going down, but if there are any survivors down there, than they won't last the night." He stated.

The white-haired man turned to face the Hyuuga. "Now that you know what to look for, along with help from Naruto's clones, it'd greatly benefit us if your squad scouted out the entire perimeter, and perhaps discover other entrances into the hive."

"Of course," Hiashi replied easily.

"For now, only the ones under the command of Hatake Kakashi and Might Guy are to come with me. The rest of you, wait for the results of the reconnaissance squad's investigation. If they happen to find other entrances, explore them. If not, follow after us. Either way, let me know using the scrolls."

After everyone understood their orders, Jiraiya led half of the attack squad down into the hole. It took longer than he would have liked, but the limited size of the entrance only permited the shinobi to go in one at a time.

Once Sakura regained her balance, she immediately noticed the intensity of the darkness. Even with her chakra-inhanced eye-sight, the visibility was incredibly poor that she barely could make out the outline of her fellow comrades.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Naruto cuss as he nearly tripped over his own feet. "How the hell are we supposed to complete our mission if we can't even see?" He asked grumpily.

Jiraiya replied calmly from the front. "As shinobi, we have learned not to rely heavily on just one sense. In here, your eyes are a liability. Concentrate on your hearing, improve your chakra sensing to learn how to differentiate the Akuma's unique signature, and trust your overall intuition."

"An excellent form of training for true shinobi," Guy added enthusiastically. "A shame that my most youthful student isn't here."

Someone scoffed behind Sakura, whilst a rustling sound was heard.

"Why waste time with that when we can just use flashlights?" Naruto said, before illuminating his.

Sakura was inwardly impressed at his thought of bringing a useful tool.

The blond ninja passed around a dozen flashlights, and grinned at his mentor. "As shinobi, we must always prepare for the unexpected."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, before the group carefully made their way forward.

The flashlights revealed a narrow tunnel that only allowed them to proceed in files of two.

Such was her luck, Sakura ended up beside the very man she was trying to avoid. Thankfully, his attention was towards their environment, leaving Sakura in somewhat peace.

More of the Akuma's natural secretions coated the rock walls, and dirt ground, often sticking to the shinobis' footwear.

The tunnel seemed to drag on for miles, and the deeper they went, the more humid the air became.

Sweat started to glisten on Sakura's forehead, and many times she saw the men in front of her rubbing their faces or adjusting their thick jackets.

After easily half an hour, the tunnel opened up to a large opening where other tunnels appeared. In the center was a dark abyss that made it difficult to guess its depth.

"This proves that there are other entrances into this common space," Jiraiya stated. "The question that remains unanswered is whether or not there's another way inside of the hive."

"How far does it go?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the black hole of the center.

Jiraiya walked over to the edge, and held out his flashlight. "Only one way to find out." He released it.

He looked over as he waited for the flashlight to reach the bottom.

It didn't take long. "Looks to be about 50 feet," Jiraiya estimated.

Kakashi stepped up beside him. "There's a large chakra presence down there. Evidently, the Akuma built their nest in a safer place."

"They certainly don't want to make this easy for us," Guy commented gravely.

Jiraiya took out his scroll, and bit his thumb before writing something onto it. Obviously he was contacting the other squad leaders.

As impatient as ever, Naruto spoke out. "Are we going to move or what?"

"Normally I wouldn't stop you from jumping in head-first into the belly of the beast, however, your father asked me to keep an eye on you, so shut up," Jiraiya answered.

The blond ninja glared at his mentor, whilst Sakura and Sasuke shared a slight smirk at his expense, before the rosette grew shy and looked away.

Finally, the toad sage put away his scroll, and looked back at the small group. "I've informed the other squad leaders of our discovery. The reconnaissance squad's still busy looking for other entrances, so we're on our own for the moment."

He walked back towards the edge. "I'll drop down to take a closer look. If I'm not back in ten minutes, then assume the worse." With that, he stepped over the ledge, and flew downwards.

Kakashi and Guy patrolled the outskirts of the other tunnel entrances, while the younger shinobi huddled around their "corner".

Sakura found a solid protrusion coming out of the wall, and decided to sit on it.

She was left alone as her comrades each were busy with their own personal preoccupation.

The only kunoichi among the group closed her eyes, and wandered along her mind's landscape until she reached the metaphorical cage that held the embryo captive.

The rosette waited outside as she debated on whether or not attempting to reach into her embryo's mind would be a good idea without outside support.

Her doubts were replaced with the desire to find out more about the secrets of the Akuma. Perhaps she could uncover vital information about this current hive.

Mind made up, Sakura tentatively reached out with her chakra, and could feel the embryo's nearly identical signature begin to pull towards hers like magnetism.

She slowly drew out the chakra from its cage and began to shuffle through it.

The part she selected was nearly out when she lost focus due to commotion back in the real world.

Sakura regained her concentration, and stood up.

The toad sage had returned, and was gesturing to the others towards the edge. "Down below is another tunnel that leads downwards. I'd feel more secured if I had backup before going deeper."

The group quickly readied themselves, and swiftly followed Jiraiya down into the darkness.

Down below, the tunnel was wider than the one they came in, and covered with more resin. Just as Jiraiya stated, the shinobi felt their position shift down as they moved deeper underground. It was clearly a more sophisticated location than the temple they first visited.

Dread took hold of Sakura as they moved further down. _Into the belly of the beast, indeed_.

The humidity dramatically increased, and it left the group shifting their clothes uncomfortably.

Sakura was tempted in removing the acid-proof cloth that Yūgao gave her. The material became very itchy, but Sakura ignored her discomfort, knowing that removing it would be a foolish decision.

Keeping track of time quickly became impossible as they had no visible way to tell, and the tunnel seemed to go down into hell itself.

_A rather fitting setting for these demons_, Sakura mused dryly.

They continued to go down, until they saw a bluish haze at the end.

The group took out their weapons before they hurriedly crossed the few yards between them and the source of light.

They arrived at an entrance way of sorts, where two naturally formed divisions were made in the rocks covered with more resin, and led into where the group presumed the hive resided.

The bluish haze came from the underground stream that flowed underneath their feet and lead around the rock formation towards the hive, separated from the shinobi by planks made from solidified resin.

Thermal vents bubbled around on nodes of sorts placed on more planks off in the background. Their presence explained the source of heat.

Jiraiya immediately took out his scroll, and with his blood began writing.

Kakashi stepped beside him. "Seems like there's a chance that this underground stream may lead to the surface. Perhaps there's an underway passageway into the hive?"

"Preciously what I was thinking," the older man agreed, before putting his scroll away. "I informed the other squads to look for such rivers or streams."

He glanced back at the group. "This is where the mission becomes exceedingly dangerous. There are 17 of us, and an unknown number of Akuma. We'll split in half, with Kakashi and Guy leading the teams. I'll be following the water to see where it exactly goes. Remember to always stay in contact, and don't do anything reckless."

He stepped off to the side, while the rest of the group divided themselves.

As seemingly accustomed, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke went with Kakashi along with four other shinobi unfamiliar to the rosette.

Kakashi's group went through the left entry, while Guy's went to the right.

Yet again, the passageway was narrowed, and only allowed the group to go in one at a time.

Kakashi steadily led the way, though his Sharingan eye continuously scanned their surroundings.

Sakura felt Sasuke stay close behind her, and his strong presence slightly soothed her worries.

The passageway led them through twists and turns that it reminded Sakura of a maze. _Except that we're the rats mindlessly passing through_, she thought nervously.

At the end of the third twist, they saw the first body.

It was a man. Thick slabs of the strong resin held the corpse in place as it slooped over. A painful-looking hole in his chest made it obvious as to how he died.

"Damn," Kakashi murmured.

Naruto gulped audibly as he shakingly pointed his flashlight at the body.

The older shinobi behind them were pale as they stared with wide eyes.

Sakura felt her blood turn to ice. It was one thing to see centuries-old skeletons, but to see a relatively fresh corpse with evidence of suffering a violent death weighed heavily on the rosette's heart.

To think that it was only a matter of time before she too would die the same way.

"There are more bodies," Sasuke called from further down.

The group followed his voice until they entered a groove set in the rock formation.

A semi-circle space hosted four more motionless bodies held up by the thick resin. One of them was a young child.

Set before them were four opened eggs with four dead crab-looking creatures on the ground.

"Facehuggers, as Karin called them," the Kakashi said.

Sakura pointed her flashlight at them. "The second stage of the Akuma's parasitic life cycle. The facehuggers hatch from the eggs, and latch themselves onto hosts where they impregnate them with the Akuma young. Once the embryos have matured, they break out of the host's body to mature into adults." She stated mechanically as if reading from a textbook.

She pointedly ignored the concerned looks her comrades gave her.

"Let's keep moving," the copy-cat ninja ordered. "Pray to kami-sama that we do find survivors."

Some of the unfamiliar shinobi quietly sent their prayers as they followed the team leader deeper into the nest.

The mood of the group worsened as they found more bodies, mostly of women and children.

Sakura was the most disturbed as she previously believed that the Akuma only attacked men. It seemed that the creatures were desperate to raise their numbers and would no longer treat women with special consideration.

Kakashi spoke. "Guy's team are also reporting bodies, yet no survivors. One hundred and fifty hosts means the same amount of Akuma. They're getting more aggressive in their need to expand their numbers."

"Then that means we're severely outmatched. The Akuma have both higher numbers and the advantage of the terrain over us," Sakura commented gravely.

Kakashi glanced back at her with understanding. "We'll just have to bring down as many of the bastards with us as possible."

Naruto scowled at them both. "You two are so pessimistic. I don't plan on dying tonight!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke nodded in agreement, while the other shinobi appeared to be inwardly questioning why they agreed to go on the mission.

Kakashi berated the blond ninja. "We're not being pessimistic; we're realistic. We all knew of the dangers when we pledged to do on this mission. Just stay alert. The lack of Akuma activity has me suspecting that they've set up a trap somewhere."

One of the shinobi looked behind him in confusion. "Hey, where's Goro?"

Everyone pointed their flashlights back, and finally noticed that they were missing a member.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye swirled as he stared hard back at the passageway. "Seems like the Akuma made their first move."

Naruto was visibly flabbergastered. "How in the hell did they take one of us without anyone noticing?"

Sakura stood beside him. "It's just like what Jiraiya-sama warned. The Akuma's ability to sneak up on us without detection is disturbing."

"No kidding. I couldn't even sense any disturbance in the stored chakra," the blond replied.

"Perhaps their ability has to do with the resin," Sasuke offered.

Kakashi motioned for him to continue. "Explain."

The young Uchiha looked over at him from where he was studying the secretion. "If you look closely, there are deep indents in the resin that seem big enough for a human to rest in comfortably. I think the Akuma are camouflaging themselves within it."

Dread took hold of the group as they warily studied the resin around them.

Naruto grew visibly nervous. "You mean to tell me that this whole time we could have been walking past invisible monsters?"

Sasuke nodded, and the blond ninja gulped again.

Sakura caught Sasuke's gaze. "Can your Sharingan somehow detect the hidden Akuma?"

He shook his head. "I've been studying the resin ever since we first entered. It's either that the chakra stream remains undisturbed, or I haven't been looking in the right places."

Kakashi sighed. "A trap indeed," he mumbled to himself.

"How's Guy-san's team?" Sakura asked.

He looked over at her. "Everyone's accounted for on his team. For now."

"How's Ero-sennin doing?" Naruto inquired.

"He's been quiet."

"How do we know nothing happened to him? He ought to have messaged you, right?"

Kakashi placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "He's a Sannin. If there's anyone here who can better handle themself among the Akuma, it's him." He gave Naruto's shoulder a brief shake, before letting go.

Wordlessly, the small team continued on their way, though their paranoia of Akuma popping out of the blue kept them on high alert.

Eventually, the passageway opened up to a large chamber where the rest of the villagers were hung up.

The ones that were immediately visible were all dead, dealing a low blow to the group's morale.

There were older, rotten bodies that seemingly glared at the team with empty eye sockets.

Guy and his team soon entered from another passageway, looking just as grim. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of the images from here," he said softly.

Kakashi gave his rival's arm a light squeeze once he walked over, before scanning the surroundings. "We lost a man back in the passage. We believe that the Akuma have the ability to camouflage by hiding in the resin. They might even be watching us now."

Guy looked around warily. "This is most unyouthful," he commented hoarsely.

The attack squad stayed tightly together as they went off to one side of the vast chamber.

In the distance, they say the bluish haze of the streams. The sight somewhat eased their worries as they figured the toad sage was somewhere out there.

They passed body after body until their minds became numb with the sight. Never again would the innocent children be able to play and carefree, nor would the women enjoy their company or bare more.

"This is a horrible loss," Guy commented with pain-filled eyes. "They didn't deserve this."

"Few in life ever get what they deserve," Kakashi stated, his lone visible eye showed his own inner troubles.

While the two team leaders were talking amongst themselves, team 7 wandered not too far as they seemingly in vain tried to find a survivor. Kami-sama couldn't be so cruel.

Sakura came across a figure that was slouched over, yet no visible trauma was evident on the body.

With a held breath, the kunoichi gently lifted the head up, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman's eyes popped open.

Immediately the victim began to cry.

"Get over here, I've found a survivor!" Sakura called out as she began the strenous task of ripping away the layers of resin.

Instantly, her companions ran over to her as she tried to calm the distressed villager. "You're going to be okay. We'll get you out of here."

"Guy, take your team and search the opposite end. There's bound to be more survivors that are hidden," Kakashi directed.

"Please k…kill me," the woman chocked out.

Sakura paused her work to glance up at the woman. "No," she whispered.

Proving her point, the woman's eye snapped shut as she began to convulse. She let out a blood-curling scream as her chest visibly moved in unnatural angles.

Shocked, Sakura stepped back and would have fallen down if it weren't for someone who caught her.

The woman continued to scream as the horrible sound of crunching bone increased in intensity.

"Damn it, we're losing her!" Kakashi cursed. "Sakura, you need to stabilize her."

Said person was frozen as pure fear paralyzed her body despite her medical instincts screaming at her to save the woman.

"Shit, Sakura's going into shock," someone stated, though the kunoichi wasn't sure who.

"Someone just put her out of her torment for crying out loud!"

Sakura's brain didn't process anything but the horrific scene in front of her.

The villager's heavily blood-soaked shirt ripped open, and her screams cut off abruptly.

A high-pitched screeching replaced the screams, and into view came a bloody, wrinkled-looking embryo.

It bared its sharp teeth at the group, and snapped out its inner tongue in warning.

Kakashi bursted into action, and motioned his team back. He performed some hand signs. "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu."

He released a large stream of fire onto the corpse, and the embryo began to screech in pain.

It didn't take long for it to die, though an ominous, resonating hiss drawled around the chamber.

Sakura, who was still shaking from earlier, gasped out in pain as she felt a large foreign presence repeatedly press against her mind's shields.

"Sakura!" Someone shouted.

The rosette continued to squirm restlessly as she fiercelously fought off the mental invasion.

"I've found another survivor! The kid's out cold out, though."

"Cut him down," Kakashi ordered tensely. "It seems like we've got company."

Sakura gritted her teeth to prevent a scream from escaping as some of the foreign thoughts slipped into her mindscape. _We will kill you all! There's nowhere to run._

"The Akuma! They're… coming," Sakura managed to blurt out, before she slumped against the person holding her up.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in panic.

"The Akuma must be mentally attacking her," Sasuke replied as he held the woman against him.

Sensing that her chakra was unexplainingly running low, Sasuke searched through the rosette's pounch until he found some soldier pills.

He popped the lid open, and gently pried Sakura's mouth open, and made sure she swallowed the pill.

The kunoichi barely registered the blur of activity going on as she focused the last of her mental willpower to force out the invading thoughts.

_I will take what's rightfully mine_, a deeper voice resonated before peace and silenced returned.

A man screamed in the distance, while more shouts grew louder along with hisses.

"Bushier brow's team is in trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi's Sharingan activated once more, and he held out his kunai. "Sasuke, how's Sakura doing?"

The woman in question moaned quietly, before she shook her head and glanced back at a worried Uchiha. "I'm fine now. I didn't expect them to attack me mentally, but now I'll be prepared." She straightened her posture, and placed her mask on before securing her grip on her sword.

It was obvious that the copy-cat ninja doubted her reassurance, but another scream left the group with no other choice of action.

"Stay together; I don't want anyone going off recklessly," the grey-haired man ordered.

Naruto took out two kunai. "Yosh, let's kick some demon ass!"

No sooner had he said that, one of their teammates cried out in alarm, drawing the team's attention towards him.

The brown-haired man struggled vocally in the Akuma's grip as it rapidly lifted him upwards.

"Where the hell did it come from?!" Naruto yelled.

Answering his question, several Akuma seemingly morphed into existence from their hiding places in the resin.

These were warriors with nasty-looking teeth and razor sharp claws.

As one, they jumped at the small team, forcing them to jump away.

"Shit, they want to separate us to pluck us off easier," Sasuke cursed.

"Don't let them lure you away! Kyo, keep an eye on the kid!" Kakashi yelled through the chaos. He barely managed to duck out of the way as the warrior he fought swung its barbed tail at him.

Sakura was busy fighting off two Akuma who were relentless in their attacks. She was forced to remain on the defensive, often deflecting the warriors' claws with her sword.

"Chidori stream!" Sasuke shouted, before he released electricity at his opponents.

The warriors screeched as they were repelled and hit the wall before falling down. They didn't get back up.

"Sakura-chan, can't you use your super strength to even the score?" Naruto yelled, before slashing his opponent with a chakra-infused kunai.

"I can't do that without the risk of bringing the entire place down," Sakura shouted back, pushing back a warrior before it breached her defenses.

She managed to bring down the other warrior, before a heavy weight pushed her from behind.

She grunted as she hit the floor, and the impact caused her to lose her grip on her sword.

The kunoichi was quickly forced into action as the warrior who ambushed her forced its weight onto her.

Instinctively, Sakura grabbed a hold of the warrior's front claws, though not before it left a nasty scratch on her once impeccable Phoenix mask.

The rosette moved her head away as the Akuma shot out its second tongue, spreading its disgusting slobber all over her armor.

Enraged, Sakura mustered the strength to kick the Akuma off of her, and hastily got up on her elbows.

The warrior crashed painfully through some rocks, and moaned as it flicked its tail around aimlessly.

Sakura crawled backwards towards a rock where her sword lay. It was just in time, for the warrior regained its bearings, and screeched at her before leaping towards her.

Without hesitation, the rosette held out her sword, and the warrior crashed onto it.

It screeched in pain and whipped its tail in an attempt to strike Sakura. Its erratic movements only forced the sword deeper into her.

It abruptly stopped moving, and glanced down.

For a moment, the world narrowed down to the odd pair of enemies; to human and alien. Sakura delicately probed the warrior's mental barrier, and found an opening of sorts for thoughts to traverse.

_Why are you doing this?_ She asked.

The Akuma gave a slight sniff. _We wish to live_.

* * *

_"What does she want?"_

_"For her hive to live again."_

* * *

Itachi's words matched the Akuma's, and suddenly the kunoichi felt like she was participating in the genocide of an endangered and scared species.

_No! Don't think like that. The Akuma are monsters, and they have to be exterminated. It's either kill or be killed._

Her resolve established, Sakura glared at the Akuma, and further pushed the sword forward, causing the creature to screech loudly.

Its tongue shot out, and Sakura had to press her head fully back to avoid its bite.

Aparently that was the last of its strength that the Akuma had to offer before it slooped forward.

Sakura pushed the Akuma onto the ground, and pulled out her sword.

She quickly got up, and was confronted by a new trio of Akuma.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura pulled out her rope, and held her sword in her other hand. "Come and get it," she gloated.

Baring their teeth, the Akuma circled around her, while the third ran towards her center.

As the closest one neared her, Sakura threw the rope over the Akuma's head, and leapt into the air as another jumped to where she had been seconds earlier.

Securing a grip, the rosette pulled the ensnared Akuma, and slammed in into its charging sibling.

They both grunted, before screeching in excruciating pain as Sasuke released a fireball at them.

The rosette nodded at him in appreciation, before focusing her attention on the remaining Akuma.

It screeched in anger, before it was drowned out by a louder, more sinister-sounding roar.

Immediately, the Akuma retreated towards the darkness, as loud stomping resonated in the vast chamber.

From the center of the shadows, the massive figure of the alpha Akuma. Its familiar eyeless sockets glared at the shinobi as it slowly made its way into the dim lighting. Behind its large frame, the Akuma dragged a badly beaten Guy who barely clung to consciousness.

"Guy-san!" Sakura cried out.

"Didn't we already kill that thing?" Naruto squawked.

The large Akuma snorted, before fully revealing Guy's body to the group.

With much effort, the spandex-wearing man raised his head to look at the team. "Ka…kashi. I… I've failed."

"We'll save you, Guy. Just hang on." His rival said, though his entire frame was tense as he looked on.

The Akuma growled deeply, before revealing its sharp teeth in a sadistic, animalistic smile.

It lifted the helpless man into the air, and hissed triumphantly, before with a powerfull pull ripped the man's body in half.

"Guy!" "Guy-san!" "Bushier eyebrows!"

The entire group froze in shock and horror as Guy's severed body hit the ground with two dull sounds.

Tears formed in Kakashi's eyes as he glared murderously at the alpha.

The creature merely bared its teeth in challenge, while the rest of the Akuma appeared beside it, hissing in their version of mocking laughter.

Naruto openly allowed his tears to pour our in thick streams as he regarded the demons with pure hatred.

Sasuke's Sharingan swirled dizzingly as his entire form shaked like he was ready to spring.

Sorrow filled Sakura's soul, before it was quickly replaced by rage. Rage for Guy's brutal death; rage for the cruel demise of the villagers and any other victims that suffered the same fate.

Knowing that only one group would emerge victorious, the shinobi formed a line, and held out their weapons.

Responding to the challenge, the Akuma tightened their formation around the alpha, and hissed while slapping their tails against the ground in warning.

As each pack leader stared at each other, the tension thickened, and the thought of bloodshed sent a surge of ectasy through the hive.

Roaring fiercely, the alpha and its pack charged towards the shinobi who in turned gave battle cries before rushing head on. Kyo held back, and headed for the safety of large rocks to guard the unconscious boy.

Working together, Sasuke and Kakashi released a powerful fireball towards the incoming Akuma.

Some of them jumped out of the way onto the ceiling, but most of were caught, and shrieked as they were burnt alive.

The alpha disregarded the danger, and charged through the fire, slamming both fire-users out of the way.

Its exoskeleton must have been more resilient to heat, hence how it survived its first encounter with team 7.

Somehow in the commotion, Sakura ended up separated from the rest of her team.

She coughed when she accidently inhaled the thick smoke, but had the wind knocked out of her when a large mass slammed into her.

The kunoichi barely had time to recover when a massive hand lifted her into the air, and she came face-to-face with the alpha.

Sakura struggled to break free, but the large Akuma tightened its hold on her.

The woman grunted in discomfort, and risked a peak at the monster's face.

The alpha's small nose sniffed at her face, before its forked tongue gently trailed over her dirty cheek.

Sakura's body shivered in repulsion.

_I cannot hear Nefetari**[1]** anymore. Your interventions only prolong the unevitable. I will free my claimed mate from your weak body, and together we shall built a mightly hive that will dominate this planet._

The rosette glared at him in defiance. _You won't be getting her, and we'll kill you and your servants before you can cause any more damage!_

The Akuma growled at her, before he raised her high into the air.

Sakura screamed both in pain and fear as the alpha slammed her repeatedly on the ground. The force of the impact caused a rib to pierce her lung, and she coughed out blood.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gasped sharply when she hit the ground again, and looked up at the enraged alpha.

It snarled at something hidden from her view, before two figures with colourful energy concentrated in their palms slammed it away from her.

The Akuma crashed threw many rocks before it plunged into the stream.

Sakura coughed out more blood as the rib dug in deeper into her lung, and her breathing turned into wheezes.

The familiar faces of Naruto and Sasuke came into view.

"Sakura-chan! Oh kami, not you too!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at her with pain-filled eyes.

Sakura wanted to reassure him that she was alright, but she winced in pain when Sasuke gently cradled her against his chest, and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to regroup with Kakashi, and find a way out. We'll die if we stay here."

More Akuma warriors appeared from the flames, and hissed threateningly at the shinobi.

Naruto placed himself between them and his comrades. "I'll have my clones handle this. Let's get going!"

With one seal, ten clones popped into existence, and charged at the enemy.

Without looking back, team 7 swiftly made their way towards the stream along the side.

As they got closer, Kyo stood up and relief momentarily filled his face, before he glanced down at the injured kunoichi. "We're going to die, aren't we?" He asked shakingly.

The copy-cat ninja had his Sharingan deactivated and was breathing heavily even as he sat down. A criss-cross of claw marks marred his chest, and he bled extensively. "I lost my scroll in the fire. I have no idea where Jiraiya-sama is." He stated with a pain-laced voice.

Howls and hisses echoed around the chamber, and the silhouettes of the Akuma glimmered from the other side of the fire.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and shakingly held out his kunai in front.

Tauntingly, the Akuma crept forward slowly, knowing that their prey was severely weakened.

Their confidence rose when their alpha climbed out of the water, and shook its massive frame to dry itself.

It released a low, throaty rumble, and the Akuma hissed in reply.

Suddenly, a long dark cord reached out towards the alpha, and wrapped around it.

The alpha growled in confusion, before a voice shouted: "Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique!"

A firey dragon sparked to life, and roared as it flew towards the alpha.

The monster shrieked as it became engulfed in flames, while its minions struggled to dodge thick needles aimed at them.

It seemed that luck was on the shinobi's side in the form of the toad sage.

The man looked beaten up as well, though his injuries weren't as serious as Sakura's or Kakashi's. "Looks like I've made it just in time."

A vein throbbed in Naruto's forehead. "Where the hell have you been, Ero-sennin?! If you would have been here, no one would have died!" His voice cracked at the end.

His mentor stared at him with a serious face, though traces of regret shone in his dark eyes. "I was ambushed by the alpha, and rendered immobile by the Akuma's secretion. It took me a while to cut myself loose, plus there were dozens of facehuggers that wanted a go at my face."

Sensing that Naruto was about to jump at the older man in anger, Sasuke barked at him. "Control yourself, Naruto! Sakura and Kakashi are seriously injured and need medical assistance." He looked over at the sannin. "How can we return to the surface?"

"We'll follow the stream. The reconnaissance squad confirmed that there is a large lake that opens up from the underground stream.

The Uchiha glanced over at the body of water, before he whipped his gaze back towards the roaring Akuma. "It's either we drown, or we get mauled by the demons," he hissed in frustration.

Jiraiya scowled. "Quit your whining. No one else is going to die, now hang on!"

Biting his thumb, the sannin performed quick handseals before slamming his palm onto the ground. "Summoning technique!"

The cave environment slowly changed into walls of pink flesh that breathed.

Naruto instantly recognized the technique, but bit his tongue from forming unwanted remarks. He preferred to be in the belly of one of his mentor's summons than be lunch for the merciless demons.

The tension from immediate danger lessened, and the group allowed themselves to relax.

Sasuke carefully knelt down with Sakura's head in his lap.

The wheezes continued to worsen, and the Uchiha looked down helplessly.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure that they were traumatized by the mission. Studying them, Jiraiya cursed himself for being so easily snuck on, and forcing the younger shinobi to endure such a horror.

After some time, Jiraiya's summon reached the surface, and climbed onto the land before it popped out of existence.

The team sagged in relief at the much welcomed sight of trees and the comforting wind that cooled their bruised skin.

Waiting for them were the other squads, including the other half of the attack squads.

They had varying levels of alarm as they took in the sight of the battered team.

"What the hell happened down there?" Temari demanded.

"It was a trap. We were outnumbered. Only one survivor was found," the toad sage offered, before he too fell to the ground in exhaustion.

A Hyuuga member caught him before he hit his head, and carefully laid him down.

Shikamaru regarded the group with a tired gaze. "Troublesome," he muttered in defeat.

Hiashi stepped over, and knelt down to inspect Sakura. His Bykugan eyes narrowed. "We need to stabilize her, before sending her off to Oto for proper treatment."

He hurriedly removed the torso part of Sakura's armour, and pressed a hand over her bruised chest.

He looked up at Sasuke. "This will hurt," the Hyuuga patriarch warned, before he slid the rib back into place.

The Uchiha had to hold the woman down as she released a loud scream, before she slumped back down.

She moaned in pain, but felt comforted by Sasuke's gentle caress of her hair.

Hiashi stood up. "Patch the others up as best as you can. We need to return immediately and inform Minato-sama of the mission's failure."

His men scrambled to action as they looked over the others, whilst the two remaining squads looked on helplessly. They felt absolutely useless.

Eventually, the pain softened to a dull throb, and the rosette opened her tired eyes.

After going through the hell down there, Sakura didn't think that she'd ever see the sun again.

As the reality of what had transpired really hit her, silent tears stream down her dirt-coated face as she privately grieved.

Sasuke looked down in alarm, and wordlessly held her up close as the woman cried into his shoulder.

None of the shinobi would ever recover from the horror they witnessed and suffered.

* * *

[1] Egyptian name meaning "the most beautiful". I thought that it'd be an appropriate name for Sakura's embryo as I presume the ancient Egyptians were one of the first human civilizations to come into contact with the Xenomorphs.


	43. Chapter 42: Healing

**A/N: As you'll notice, I added more concept from the Aliens universe at the beginning. I hope that I made it blend well into the Naruto universe.**

**I'll be starting class again on the 22nd of August, so the update periods will take longer.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Healing**

After the disastrous mission, the squads returned to Oto weary, horrified and in grief.

The injured members of the attack squad were immediately sent to the village's hospital.

Sakura blacked out sometime during the return trip, though her mind was active with more visions.

* * *

_To her surprise, a woman in odd clothing stood before her in a white chamber._

_Sakura winced at the intensity, though her eyes rapidly adjusted, and the other woman's features clarified. _

_She was rather tall for her sex, with pale skin and short, playful chocolate curls that were at odds with her sharp dark eyes. _

_The woman studied Sakura as well as she took in the exotic sight with a cocked eyebrow. "It's good to finally meet you." She started in a smooth, slightly deep voice._

_Despite sounding unfamiliar, the rosette perfectly understood the speech. "Who are you?" She asked._

_"A former host, just like you currently are. I've contacted you to make sure that your people don't make the same mistakes that mine did."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How do I know that you're not pretending to be human to get my guard down?"_

_The woman gave her a sharp smile. "If I weren't human, your mental shields would have kept me out. As it is, I'm contacting you as one host to another." Her smile was wiped off, and her dark eyes shimmered with intensity._

_Sakura managed to not squirm under the glance, and understood that it was in her best interest to listen to the strange woman._

_"However interesting you find the Xenomorphs to be, and no matter how much you want to study them, death will always be near. You have to exterminate them all."_

_Sakura frowned. "Xenomorph?" She tested awkwardly._

_Amusement gleamed in the brunnete's eyes. "The name we gave to these creatures. Your people call them 'Akuma'."_

_Understanding filled Sakura as her eyes met the other woman's eyes confidently. "I completely agree. My companions and I have fought the Akuma for several weeks, though we've never had much success."_

_The brunnette nodded. "The Xenomorphs are cunning creatures and use their great numbers to overwhelm their enemies. Whenever there was a large infestation, I always suggested to nuke the bastards."_

_Sakura stared at the woman in confusion. "Nuke?" The woman's terminology was completely foreign to the kunoichi._

_The corner of the brunette's lips twitched upwards, before it smoothed over. "Nevermind that. From what I've seen, the Xenomorphs you're dealing with are more reckless than usual. They're desperate for a Queen, and they'll do anything to get her." Her eyes narrowed as she stared unblinkingly at the younger woman. "I can't sense your embryo. How'd you manage to get her to stay quiet?"_

_Sakura automatically placed a hand over her stomach. "My people have the ability to create seals used for various reasons. In this case, it prevents Nefetari from further developing by putting her in a stasis mode." _

_The brunette's eyebrows rose up near her hairline. "You actually found out your embryo's name? That'll work to your advantage. Xenomorphs hate it when anyone other than their hive members know their names. Next time you have a chat with her, you can use her name to force her to comply."_

_Sakura's lips twitched as she pondered upon the Alpha's stupidity in revealing her embryo's name._

_She glanced down. "I'm not so sure about that. She's a stubborn one."_

_"They all are," the brunnete offered. "May I see the seal?"_

_Deciding that the older woman was afterall not a threat, Sakura lifted her blouse to reveal Jiraiya's work. _

_Her dark-haired visitor studied it inquisitively. "Amazing. It certainly would have come in handy back on my world."_

_Her statement caught Sakura's full attention. "'Your world?' You mean you're a…" She trailed off, unable to voice out her belief._

_The older woman gave a toothed smile. "You knew as soon as you saw me. To you and your world, I'm an alien, but biologically I'm a human like you."_

_Sakura blinked stupidly as she saw the woman in a new light, literally. _

_The older woman's smile was replaced with a serious look. "My people had many encounters with the Xenomorphs throughout the millennia, but they're not the only species to have visited us. A race of galatic hunters formally known as 'Predators' have also visited my world in order to use humans as cattle to breed the Xenomorphs, and hunt down the spawns for sport. In the 22nd century of my world's history, a powerful company called Weyland-Yutani was obsessed in finding a way to bio-engineer the Xenomorphs into living weapons that would obey the company." Raw emotion glimmered in her eyes as she glanced away. "My world paid the ultimate price for their greed." _

_The rosette felt pity for the woman's loss, yet curiosity had her speak again. "How are you able to communicate with me? I've managed to see some of the Akuma's collective memory, and from what I've gathered only a 'Queen Mother' can contact her children from anywhere in the universe." _

_A somewhat impressed look passed over the older woman's face when she snapped her head back up. "You've managed to uncover more about the Xenomorphs' history than even I have. These Xenomorphs are descendants of the queen I spawned. Some of her children were returned to the Xenomorph homeworld for research purposes." _

_"But then the Hunters came and wiped them out."_

_A dark smirk appeared on the brunette's face. "That's right, though they weren't completely successful."_

_Confusion filled Sakura. "If these Hunters or 'Predators' as you call them hunt the Akuma for sport, why did they ultimately attack their homeworld?"_

_The smirk was wiped off of the older woman's ageless face. "At some point, humanity had an alliance with the Predators since we both had a common enemy. At the end of the 21st century, an expedition funded by Weyland Corporation sent a group of distinguished professionals to what was initially believed to be the homeworld of our creators whom we called Engineers." Fury filled her eyes. "They were the ones who created the Xenomorphs and intended to releash them on my world to kill us off."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Why would they do such a thing? They created your people."_

_"As our 'creators', they felt that they had the right to exterminate us since we didn't meet their expectation. The Predators, who originally were on good terms with them, did something that pissed off the Engineers to the point that they purposely infected Predators with Xenomorph offspring, a high offense to the Predator culture. My world's surviving leaders selected an ambassador to speak with the Predators' high elders. They agreed to attack the Xenomorph homeworld, and wipe them out for good."_

_"What did the Engineers do?"_

_"They sent a massive fleet to the Predator homeworld to keep them busy, while they hunted down the last human ships that managed to escape Earth after the Xenomorph outbreak." The woman stared at Sakura's eyes with raw intensity. "I thought that Earth was the only human-populated planet, but I'm glad to see that our kind haven't completely died out."_

_Sakura stared back in amazement. "Does that mean that my people were also created by Engineers?"_

_"Most likely, though it seems your peoples' continued existence suggests that the Engineers were satisfied with how you ended up; your abilities in particular."_

_"Our discovery of chakra," the rosette breathed out._

_The brunette nodded. "Yeah, that'd be a major reason. Back on Earth, chakra didn't exist as it does here, neither could we have used it as your people can. I just hope that for whatever reason the Engineers don't decide to exterminate you too."_

_"We'd be powerless to stop them."_

_The brunette shrugged. "Probably, but your main enemy that you need to focus on are the Xenomorphs."_

_Suddenly, the woman became alight with multi-colored flames that danced across her body._

_Sakura started in shock. "What's happening to you?!"_

_"My time's up. I've warned you about the Xenomorphs, now it's up to you and your people to stop them before your world also dies."_

_The fire burned even brighter, forcing the rosette the shield her eyes. "Who **are** you?" She repeated her question from earlier._

_"I'm the courage that dwells in the shouter's meadow." The woman's voice echoed before the light died out, and darkness reigned._

* * *

Sakura slowly roused from her slumber, and was inwardly pleased that wherever she was didn't have blinding light. Another relief was when she only felt a mild throb in her chest rather than the piercing pain as the rib punctured her lung.

She quickly regained her bearings, and realized that she wasn't in the hospital. In fact, she was in a private chamber at the grand fortress.

Confused, Sakura shuffled up until she was leaning across the bed frame. It was then that a knock at her door sounded.

"Enter," she said in a strong voice.

The door opened, and revealed the disheveled figure of the former hokage.

Heavy bags marked underneath his eyes, and more noticeable white hairs appeared on his golden head.

He sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san. We've brought you from the hospital to offer you more peace and privacy. The entire village wants to know about your well-being."

The rosette flushed in embarrassment.

The former hokage studied her. "How are you feeling? You've slept quite a bit."

Sakura flexed her shoulders. "I feel better physically, but the memories won't be so easily forgotten." She replied honestly.

The man nodded, and he sagged forward to lean his elbows on the mattress. "This mission showed how ill-prepared we are in dealing with the Akuma. We lost great shinobi, one of them my occasional student, and we only managed to save one villager."

That peaked Sakura's attention. "How is the boy?"

She regretted her question at the dire look in the man's eyes.

"That Guren woman is apparently his guardian. Despite being held in a prison cell, she instinctively knew that he was in danger, and managed to break out. It was chaotic enough when the squads returned, but Guren made it worse by threatening to kill anyone who wouldn't yet her see Yukimaru. I had no choice but to agree, and I allowed her to stay with the boy while the healers examined him."

Sakura knew what the diagnostic was. "He's infected," she said quietly.

Minato nodded. "We didn't have any seals ready, so Guren enveloped him in a crystal cocoon to slow down the gestation. Nobody's sure how much time the boy has."

Instantly feeling drained, the rosette leaned back on her pillow, and covered her face with her arms.

The two shinobi stayed quiet for a moment as they struggled to calm their inner storms.

Finally, Sakura placed her arms down. "I have to find a way to remove the parasite."

Minato nodded warily. "I hate to say that you're our only hope, but you still need to recover. Don't feel rushed; so far, the cocoon is working."

Sakura didn't feel comforted by his words, but grudgingly acknowledged that she wasn't ready yet.

She looked back up at the man. "How are the others?"

"Physically unharmed, but mentally scarred," the former hokage answered bluntly. He gave her a knowing look. "But you're asking specifically for your teammates."

The woman nodded.

"Naruto is the same, but incredibly restless. I gave him the task of entertaining the children to take his mind off of the horror. Kakashi's spending time with his family; he blames himself for Guy's death." Minato bowed his head momentarily, before looking at Sakura again. "Sasuke-san's a different case. He was exposed to the same poison you were."

The rosette's eyes widened in fear, and she leaned up. "Is he okay? How come the effects took so long to manifest?"

Minato raised his hands in a placating manner. "He's fine. He only suffered mild paralysis that went away within a few hours. The healers believed that it was the adrenaline that delayed the effects." A slight smile brought life to his weary face. "For once, it was Itachi-san who looked after his little brother."

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, still worried.

Something flickered in the man's eyes as he replied. "He's in his private chambers here. The healers have asked for no disturbance as Sasuke-san needs to rest."

Sakura snorted, but remained quiet.

The little amusement that Minato presented was wiped away as he placed a hand over Sakura's. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"

The rosette looked straight into his eyes. "I've had a vision."

Dread entered the man's eyes. "Was it of another attack?" He asked hoarsely.

"No!" Sakura answered quickly, and recounted the vision with the strange woman to the former hokage.

When she finished, Minato leaned back, and massaged his temples. "This is unbelievable. I never thought that I'd have to fear extraterrestrial threats."

"The woman said that our main enemies that we need to focus on are the Akuma."

Minato gave her a pointed look. "For now."

Sakura reigned in her impatience. "We can't afford to distract ourselves with threats that may not actually exist. We have to wipe out the Akuma before they completely overrun our world like they did on Earth."

Minato agreed, before exhaling loudly. "To think that these 'Engineers' created the Akuma to destroy their own creations." Symbolically, he looked out the window at the afternoon sun. "I was never a religious person, but to find out that 'Kami-sama' is actually an advance, but heartless race… I think I would have preferred remaining ignorant."

"Ignorance won't save us," Sakura pointed out. "You can curse the heavens all you want for bringing the Akuma here, but we have no other choice other than deal with it."

The man offered her a slight smirk. "You would have make an excellent hokage," he complimented.

The rosette blinked in surprise at his statement, before bowing her head. "With my condition, I wouldn't trust myself to any form of leadership."

She looked back up when the man affectionately patted her head.

"You're very humble. Your condition doesn't affect how you are as a person, but I can understand your hesitance." Understanding filled his sky-colored orbs. "Inoichi-san informed me about your discovery of the Akuma's history."

"**Par**t of their history," Sakura corrected. "There's still so much that I haven't uncovered."

"I understand, but if I may suggest, I believe it'd be beneficial if you worked with Itachi-san. After this mission, he had a change of heart and has agreed to work with you. Unforunately, we're unable to get access to Orochimaru's personal notes on the Akuma. Not even Kabuto knows how to acquire them." Minato rubbed his temple. "Capturing an Akuma seems to be even more difficult than killing one." He sighed. "After all the trouble they've caused, I just want to get rid of them all, to hell with the research."

The rosette frowned in disappointment at the news, but was inwardly pleased at the elder Uchiha's decision.

She nodded. "It's worth a try to work with Itachi-san. Has he ever seen other visions?"

"He claims that he's only seen the same amount that you have," Minato replied. "Perhaps with your combined power, you'll be able to uncover more."

Sakura hummed in thought, but quickly focused on Minato as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Even in the impending darkness, there's a beam of hope," he offered as he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.

The rosette took it, and looked up at Minato expectantly.

"Yūgao sent me a note as well stating that she'll be bringing an army to aid us. Hopefully it'll be enough." The man got up. "I won't take up more of your time. When you feel ready, you're more than welcome to visit your comrades. They've been extremely worried about you."

With a gentle smile, Minato got up, and left the roon,

With the newly gained privacy, Sakura unraveled the note. It read:

_Sakura-san, I've convinced the temporary clan leaders to aid us in our conflict against the Akuma. The entire Phoenix force is preparing even as I'm writing this note. Tsunade-sama is missing, but Shizune-san has revealed some disturbing information about her. _

_Tsunade-sama is a former host and she has gone to wake up her spawn: the queen of the original hive who attacked Konoha more than twenty years ago. You and Itachi-san will have to be extra cautious around the Akuma hives. I don't know what Tsunade-sama's intentions are, but the Akuma could at any moment try to take both of you. I'd go after Tsunade-sama myself, but I have no idea where to start. Our only option is to stand together at Oto and wait for her to come to us._

_The preparations will take some weeks to finalize, but once they're completed, the Phoenix force will meet with the clan leaders outside of Oto and join Minato's forces. Until then, hang in there._

_Best of luck._

_ Yūgao _

Sakura dropped the letter in her lap as she stared forward in silent shock. She refused to believe the embryo when it stated that Tsunade was a former host, yet she couldn't deny it anymore after reading Yūgao's words.

Fear settled in her soul at the fact that her mentor was actively seeking out her spawn. She wondered how it was possible for Tsunade to form an alliance with the monster responsible for so much death.

The rosette's breath hitched. Was Tsunade also to blame for the Black Death? For her to be seeking her spawn, that must suggest that Tsunade holds some influence over the queen.

Sakura closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples to hold off a developing headache.

There was no point in boiling her brain over-thinking about it. She was still incredibly low on chakra, and it would easily be one more day before she would fully recuperate her reserves.

Feeling the weakness settle in her limbs, Sakura carefully laid down, and got comfortable.

She stared out at the descending sun, reflecting on happier memories from her childhood, especially her interactions and formed bond with her mentor.

Her eyes drooped lower, and she peacefully entered the dream world.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up reenergized, though still with a heavy heart. She thankfully didn't have any nightmares, but as she woke up, the memories hit her like a splash of cold water.

At some point, Kabuto came in with her breakfast, and after a brief chat, Sakura found out that after the mission, she had been unconscious for nearly the entire week.

No wonder her teammates were worried, from what Minato said.

"Minato-sama has ordered all shinobi who participated in the mission to rest. You specifically have to take it easy, so no training or working at the hospital. You need to fully heal." The medic gave her a pointed look.

Sakura waved him off as she munched on her meal.

She ate quickly, and entered the bathroom to take a long shower.

Afterwards, she changed in her now usual red shirt and long pants, and sat on the window sill.

A pleasant morning breeze danced around her as she closed her eyes.

Sakura proceeded to mediate for two hours, before she decided to go explore.

She spent the rest of the morning walking around the fortress' compounds, and nearly bumped into Lee.

The spandex-wearning man let out a breath, before he bowed low. "Forgive me, Sakura-san! I didn't see you coming."

Slightly embarrassed at his dramatics, Sakura held out her hands in a placative way. "It's alright. I should have been more careful."

When the man rose, Sakura noticed his dishelved appearance and the dirt on his face. "What were you doing?"

Lee flexed his arms. "I just finished training with Itachi-san. He's quite a formidable fighter."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "How did that happen?" She asked curiously.

Lee relaxed his limbs. "I was dropping my son off at the hospital and saw Itachi-san there with his brother. Apparently Sasuke-san suffered some minor burns after training with Naruto-kun."

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead.

Concern quickly replaced her annoyance. "Why were you dropping your son off at the hospital?"

Lee's bright attitude immediately lessened. "There's a reason why I couldn't go on the mission, even though I wanted to. My son is very sick. The healers say that he has an aggressive form of a lung infection." Lee said gravely.

"If you had come, there was a high chance that you could have died too," Sakura stated.

At her comment, the man bowed his head. "Guy-sensei was a great man. His death was not in vain," he replied shakily.

Compassion gripped the woman's heart, and she placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss," she said softly. "You have to be strong, especially for your son. Things are going to getting darker. I'll also take a look at your son when I've completely healed."

Lee rubbed his eyes, and glanced up at Sakura. "Tenten-chan always spoke fondly of you," he said with a small smile.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back. "You're Tenten's match?"

The man sheepishly rubbed his head. "She never told you, huh?"

The rosette shook her head, but then a smile graced her face. "You're a good man. I'm glad that Tenten chose you."

Lee blushed lightly. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He continued to rub his head. "I was about to ask her to marry me, but when our child came out as a boy, she told me that she couldn't stay." A crestfallen look appeared on his face.

Sakura frowned in pity. "Tenten didn't leave you easily. When she came back, she was utterly miserable, but this is our custom." She took a steady breath. "When this conflict with the Akuma is over, and I'm still alive, I'll actively seek to change our ways. Every child should have both parents."

It was Lee's turn to stare at the woman in surprise, but a toothed-grin split across his face. "I look forward to that day! I long to see Tenten-chan again."

Sakura smiled, and bowed. "Have a good day, Lee-san."

The man bowed in return. "Likewise, Sakura-san," and he left with a lighter heart.

Sakura continued on her way to the fields, and saw Itachi performing some basic stretches.

She was pleased that the elder Uchiha felt physically good enough to train, yet his condition weighed heavily in her heart.

She decided to approach him. "Good morning, Itachi-san. I see that you're feeling better."

Said person stopped his exercise and turned towards her. "Good morning, Sakura-san. I feel well enough to have participated in a light spar."

An amused smile formed on Sakura's face. "Lee told me about it. I hope you didn't strain yourself."

Itachi chuckled. "I'm fine."

Just as fast, Sakura's smile was wiped away. She had to tell Itachi the truth, no matter how difficult it would be.

"Itachi-san, there's something that I have to tell you. Can we find someplace private?"

Cocking an eyebrow, the dark-haired man led her to a private garden, far from any prying ears and eyes.

They sat down on a bench, and spent a few minutes staring at the colorful arrays of flowers as the power of spring reigned hold over the garden.

Sakura mustered her courage. "A while ago, your brother allowed me to read some of your clan's scrolls."

Itachi hummed in interest, signaling her to continue.

"The scrolls that he allowed me to read merely mentioned the consequences of over-using the Mangekyo Sharingan." She stared at him hard. "Aside from experiencing hemopytisis, your symptoms are not because of abusing your eyes."

Itachi gave her a curt nod. "I know."

His reply gave the rosette paused, but then she remembered Kabuto's words.

* * *

_"I've never shared the specifics with him, but he's not an idiot. I believe he knows that something is seriously wrong with his body."_

* * *

Sakura's hands formed into fists on her lap. "You have microscopic polyangitis. It's an autoimmune disease in which your immune system mistakenly attacks your blood vessels. The vasculitis is what causes your bleeding and shortness of breath. There's no cure." She subconsciously stared at the man's chest as if staring directly at the incubating demon. "Kabuto thinks that your embryo's placenta released stem cells to damaged areas, extending your lifespan."

The elder Uchiha stared blankly at the gardens, before he sighed and slouched forward.

Unsure of what to do, Sakura focused on not fidgeting while she waited for some sort of response from her companion.

At last, Itachi spoke. "Sasuke can't find out about this."

Sakura was startled out of her own thoughts. "You want to lie to him?" She asked incrediously. "If Sasuke manages to find out on his own, and learns that you chose to keep it from him, he'll be crushed."

"I'm doing this to keep my brother safe. I don't want him making reckless decisions just to try to save me." Itachi stated.

Sakura bit her lip from letting out a chain of insults. _Damn Uchiha men and their stubborn nature!_

Itachi straightened his posture, and faced the rosette. "I always knew that something was wrong with me. When I found out that I was a host, I've managed to learn how to consciously manipulate the stem cells to do my bidding, but it was only the bare minimum. It's easier for me now that my embryo is in status mode." A gleam appeared in his eyes. "If you train hard enough, you'll be able to do the same."

Sakura stared at him in amazement, and without thinking held a hand against her chest.

Her eyes widnened in realization, and she literally bolted up in excitement. "That's it!"

Itachi stared at her in confusion.

The woman offered him a wide grin. "You gave me the solution to our problem. If I can manage to learn how to manipulate the stem cells, I can properly heal the wounds after the embryos come out. Also, if I figure out a way to carefully extract the placenta, we'll be as good as new!"

She winced as her ribs throbbed in protest.

Remembering yet again Kabuto's words, Sakura sat down. "I still need to heal first before I can attempt anything."

Itachi snorted quietly, but the twitch on his lips gave away his amusement.

Sakura decided to tell him about her vision with the woman.

As she spoke, the elder Uchiha stared at her in intrigue, completely amazed at the idea of life outside of their world. When asked if he had seen the woman before, Itachi shook his head.

Sakura frowned. "I wonder if I'm delirious and imagining all of the visions."

"Don't think ill of yourself. You've mostly likely been chosen as our beacon of hope."

Sakura had no response for that.

For a while, the two sat in companiable silence as they saw life bloom about the garden.

Bees and butterflies sucked nectar from the flowers, while birds sang their lovely melodies.

"Sasuke often visited you while you were unconscious. You should go see him to relieve his worries." Itachi suddenly said.

Against her will, a light blush appeared on Sakura's face. Despite her shyness, a small smile brightened her features as she thought of the younger Uchiha.

Her heart was touched that he came to see her even though she wasn't aware.

Itachi smirked at her reaction. "He'll be back in his private quarters this evening if you wish to speak with him." He stood up. "When you feel ready, I'll join you in your session with Inoichi-san."

With that, the elder Uchiha walked off deeper into the garden.

Sakura's heartbeat quickened as she thought about the younger brother.

She couldn't pintpoint when she started to see him in a different light, but now she desired to discover who he really was as a person.

For the rest of the day, Sakura heeded the medic's instructions, and took it easy.

She meditated some more in the peaceful garden, and was pleased at the increase of her extra chakra reserve. With a few more sessions, she'd be able to unlock the Byakugō no In.

She also found herself visualing her friends from the Phoenix forces together with her comrade, no… her new **friends**. Sasuke and Naruto, and even Kakashi were added to her mental list.

In such a short amount of time, they've been through so much together, and Sakura was very grateful to have met them.

Time went by fast, and before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set.

With butterflies in her stomach yet also a light heart, Sakura decided to go visit a certain dark-haired man.

It didn't take long to find it, and she knocked at the door.

"Enter," came the muffled response.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the door, and stepped inside.

Just like any room in the fortress, Sasuke's was spacious and elegant. Along one wall, his katana was held up on a shelf, along with various scrolls and numerous kunais and shurikens.

The man was in bed, attempting to properly apply bandage around his chest.

Sakura gave him an unimpressed look, and placed her hands over her hips. "I heard about your quarrel with Naruto. This is what happens when you allow your pride to cloud your judgement."

Without asking permission, she took the roll of bandages, and began to correctly apply it over his reddened skin.

A scowl wrinkled Sasuke's face. "It was the dobe's fault since he set off the wire. There happened to be a small group of children in the area. I got burnt when Naruto and I took the kids away."

Sakura let out an annoyed breath. "When will you two ever stop this senseless fighting?"

Sasuke snorted. "That's the same as wondering if Naruto will ever grow a brain. When that happens, he'll stop sucking in ramen like a vacuum, and I'll gorge myself on sweets."

Sakura lightly slapped his back, causing Sasuke to grunt in surprise.

He turned around to give her a mock glare, before he looked forward.

The room went quiet as Sakura continued her work. She was nearly startled when Sasuke spoke again.

"We were training in order to improve our techniques against the demons. After the disaster of our mission, we both needed to get stronger. We couldn't let anyone, let **you**, get hurt again."

Sakura froze in her work, and her eyes meet Sasuke's shining ones.

For a moment, they stared intimately into each other's orbs.

Words froze in her throat, but without hesitation, Sakura leaned her face against Sasuke's back, and hugged him from behind.

Sasuke held onto her right hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

She held onto him for a bit, enjoying the warmth permeating off of his skin. "Minato-sama told me that you were poisoned. Are you okay?"

Sasuke gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry about me. While growing up, Kabuto had me drink a variety of mixtures to build up my immunity to poisons. The healers think that's why I recovered relatively fast."

Sakura felt relieved, and squeezed him gently to not hurt him.

She pulled away, and looked down. "Things are going to get worse," she said quietly.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

Sakura mindlessly studied Sasuke's bed sheet. "My mask is completely ruined. Had it been just a few centimeters deeper, that monster would have mauled my eye out."

"We were lucky to have survived," the dark-haired man added.

He glanced at her. "When that demon exploded out of the woman's chest, I pictured you in her place."

Sakura exhaled sharply, and stared at him with widened eyes.

The Uchiha looked back with a serious face. "You don't realize how much it's tearing Naruto and I apart; knowing that we're powerless to stop the birth if it does happen. Any day could be your last, and we'd be none the wiser."

Feeling more comfortable around him, the rosette placed a hand over Sasuke's cheek. "I believe I've found a way to safely extract the embryos. Once I've completely healed, I'll be working none stop to prove my theory. There's still hope, Sasuke. I'm not giving up, and I need you and Naruto to have faith in me."

The Uchiha stared at her in surprise, before he let out a loud sigh, and laid down on the bed.

Sakura sat mutely beside him, and glanced out the window.

The kunoichi wasn't sure how much time had passed by, but gradually the sun descended beyond the horizon, and the sky rapidely darkened.

Some shinobi down below began to light outdoor lamps.

"Did you regret kissing me?" Sasuke suddenly asked her.

The rosette snapped her eyes at him.

His dark eyes were swirling with hidden emotion as he waited expectantly for her answer.

Sakura opened her mouth, yet at first no words came out. "I… I don't regret kissing you," she finally said. "I actually enjoyed it." She looked away in shame. "To be honest, I was scared"

"Scared?" Sasuke asked confused. "Of what?"

The woman sighed. "Of myself."

She looked over to meet Sasuke's questioning gaze. "I've already told you about how Tsunade-sama's teachings shaped my beliefs, but they're not the only reasons." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. "When I was fourteen, I was assigned a scouting mission to investigate the disappearance of local livestock. I don't remember the details, but someone managed to take me prisoner. They took advantage of my vulnerability." Sakura lowered her head so that her hair created a veil, concealing her face. "I was powerless to stop them."

The Uchiha's eyes widened in realization.

"It's a major reason why I hated men so much, and why I allowed myself to be subjective to a rather biased opinion," Sakura confessed.

A heavy silence entered the room, yet Sakura felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"I understand," Sasuke finally offered.

Sakura stared at him sadly. "You do?"

"Ah," he started hesitantly. "When I was seventeen, I got drunk after someone mixed my drink. Karin noticed my behavior, and led me to the bathroom." His hands griped his bed sheets tightly. "I woke up the next morning, both ashamed for putting myself in such a vulnerable position, and disgusted at Karin for taking advantage of me."

"Is that why you hated her?" Sakura asked carefully.

A wry smirk formed on the Uchiha's face as his hands relaxed. "That was number one on my list."

Sakura gave a short chuckle, though she strangely felt closer to Sasuke for their shared experience.

The dark-haired man, leaned over the bed, and shuffled through his nightstand.

Sakura blinked curiously when he presented her with a wrapped package.

The rosette took it, and unraveled it, revealing a beautiful silk ribbon with intricate designs of cherry blossoms and white lilies.

She stared at Sasuke expectantly.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," he mumbled quietly.

Tears began to prickle the woman's eyes. "It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"Kakashi's wife helped me pick out the gift," Sasuke confessed, his ears reddening. He looked back at her. "It acts as more than just an accessory. As long as you wear the ribbon, I'll be able to track you. I don't want you far from me with those monsters out there."

With a touched heart and softened eyes, Sakura carefully placed her gift onto the nightstand. She then leaned over and gently pressed her lips over Sasuke's.

Despite being taken aback, the young Uchiha lifted a hand to cup Sakura's cheek as their lips moved against each others'.

In that moment, the world shrunk down to just the two of them as they sought comfort in the other's touch. The rosette tenderly trialed her fingers over Sasuke's bare chest, taking care to avoid touching his irritated skin.

The man's groan was muted in her mouth as Sakura moved her way down the path of hardened abdominal muscles.

Sakura broke the kiss, and timidly placed her lips on Sasuke's chest.

The result was instantaneous; the man's chest tensed and he inhaled sharply.

Sakura looked at his dark eyes that shone brilliantly back at her. She took that as a sign to continue.

The rosette didn't know what exactly prompted her to do so, but she kissed and licked Sasuke's chest teasingly, enjoying the musical sounds he was making. She moved up to suck on his neck while her hands massaged his fine biceps, moving her entire body on-top of his.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered breathlessly.

Sakura gasped lightly when she felt a hardness begin to press against her stomach.

Her eyes met Sasuke's which were filled with desire that swirled underneath the omnipotent cage, yet pain shone through.

Sakura stared at him in concern. "Am I hurting you? I can stop if you want."

Regret filled Sasuke's eyes as his breath came out slightly labored. "It's the damn burns. The gauze hasn't kicked in yet."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura carefully shuffled off of him. "I should leave and allow you to recuperate." A blush settled over her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I got too bold. I… I don't know what came over me."

Sasuke smirked at her. "What you did was brilliant. I wouldn't have minded taking it further, but circumstances are such."

Sakura's blush darkened as she nodded hastily. "Right, and my ribs haven't completely healed yet."

A silence followed that left Sakura fidgeting in her spot.

What Sasuke said next took her breath away.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I… I need you close by." He said sincerely.

His words and tone touched Sakura's heart once more, and she agreed.

Sasuke shuffled over, and Sakura slipped inside the warm sheets.

She laid down on her side, and looked up at Sasuke's face, though her shyness created a space between them.

Noticing her timidness, Sasuke gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I've been thinking about our conversation from after the first attack. You're twenty-one now, and you've chosen not to follow the Phoenix's customs. You now have the liberty to pursue your own future, and all of the Akuma attacks have strengthened my resolve to explore it with you."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "You… wish to court me?"

Sasuke nodded with a soft gaze.

The woman stared at him incrediously, before a sincere smile brightened her face. "I'd like to explore how far we can go," Sakura said at last.

Smiling in return, Sasuke leaned his head and captured Sakura's lips in his.

Sakura eagerly responded.

The couple tenderly caressed each other as their lips moved against the others.

This was the most intimate thing Sakura had ever done, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

The kunoichi had meant it that she wanted to explore a future with Sasuke, and if fate was for them to fall in love with each other, she'd happily oblige.

At last pulling away, Sakura closed the distance, and rested her head under Sasuke's chin, and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Content filled her soul, and closing her emerald eyes she fell asleep to the sound of Sasuke's steady heartbeat.


	44. Chapter 43: Trial and Error- Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently. I sincerely hope that you had a great Christmas, and that the year didn't treat you badly. If everything goes well, Trial and Error-Part 2 will be released before the New Year.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Trial and Error- Part 1**

Sakura lazily blinked her eyes as her conscious was pulled back to the waking world. Her sight was first met by the slowly brightening sky, as well as tree branches swaying in the wind.

The same breeze entered Sasuke's chamber, and tickled the rosette's nose with a pleasant flowery fragrance.

A rare, satisfied smile graced Sakura's normally serious expression. Her smile widened as she at last registered the pressure of muscular arms wrapped around her.

She tilted her head to look behind her.

The normally blank face of Uchiha Sasuke was softened as his eyelashes fluttered while he dreamed. He looked completely at peace as he had his nose buried in his companion's hair.

The sight had Sakura's heart accelerate without warning.

Carefully, Sakura turned around slowly to prevent waking up the dark-haired man.

Subconsciously, the Uchiha's arms adjusted to her change in position, before tightening around her once more.

Sakura indulged in the private moment, and gently traced a finger over Sasuke's features.

She curled a long strand of his dark hair, and admired its softness.

After she amused herself enough, Sakura's gaze lowered to Sasuke's plump lips.

Without second thought, Sakura pressed her lips against his, enjoying their soft sensation.

She gave him a quick kiss, and pulled back when she suddenly froze.

A warm onyx eye looked at her, piercing through her soul.

An amused smirk curled its owner's lips. "Enjoying yourself?"

Sakura vainly fought back a blush. "How long were you awake?"

The Uchiha began to trace Sakura's figure, up to her pink-lips, encouraging a shiver from her.

He hummed low. "Long enough to be pleasantly woken up."

Without warning, he latched his mouth onto Sakura's, and pulled her against him.

The rosette let out a muffled squeak in surprise, before she surrendered herself to the feeling, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

The couple locked lips until oxygen became a must, and they pulled away.

Sakura was breathing hard and had a flushed face, whilst Sasuke's eyes gleamed brightly.

He caressed her cheek, before he got out of the bed.

He met Sakura's questioning gaze. "I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to take one afterwards…. Unless you want to join me." He added with a smirk.

On cue, Sakura's fantasy came into her mind, and she was certain that her face resembled a tomato, if the Uchiha's deepening smirk was any indication.

Sakura coughed to regain her composure, and gave the Uchiha a flat look. "I'd accept your offer if I was completely sure that you wouldn't faint at the sight of my body."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in surprise at her reply, yet his eyes darkened with an emotion that sent thrilling shivers up the rosette's back.

His gaze intensified. "The truth is that you're afraid of bathing with me, since you'd faint from the feeling of my hands roaming your body."

The rosette's jaw dropped, and her face burned up as more scandalous images invaded her mind. _I can't believe he just said that!_

Satisfied with the woman's reaction, Sasuke walked over to the bathroom, before glancing back. "The offer is still up, if you're brave enough." With a final smirk, the Uchiha closed the bathroom door.

Soon afterwards, the sound of running water reached Sakura's ears as the embarrassed woman covered her still burning face with her hands. _Ino would never let me live down this if she witnessed this_.

Surprisingly, the thought of Ino along with her other friends and her home didn't ruin Sakura's mood. She missed the girls like crazy, of course, but the longer she stayed in Oto with her new friends, the less she wanted to go back to Konoha.

She just wished that the two groups of people could come together…

Determination brightened her emerald eyes, and she rose out of the bed.

She properly folded the sheets back, and sat in the center of the bed.

Back straightened, Sakura controlled her breathing until she felt her emotions calm down, and she skimmed through past memories.

* * *

_Only one year into her apprenticeship with the legendary Slug Sannin, thirteen-year-old Sakura was cramming more knowledge from one out of hundreds of books and scrolls that adorned the queen's personal library._

_The young girl excelled at medical ninjutsu, and she wanted to continue pleasing her mentor. _

_She was currently three quarters through an extensive book on pregnancy and embryotic development, reading the part about the placenta._

_'The placenta is the highly specialised organ of pregnancy that supports the normal growth and development of the fetus. Growth and function of the placenta are precisely regulated and coordinated to ensure the exchange of nutrients and waste products between the maternal and fetal circulatory systems operates at maximal efficiency. The main functional units of the placenta are the chorionic villi within which fetal blood is separated by only three or four cell layers from maternal blood in the surrounding intervillous space. After implantation, trophoblast cells proliferate and differentiate along two pathways described as villous and extravillous. Non-migratory, villous cytotrophoblast cells fuse to form the multinucleated syncytiotrophoblast, which forms the outer epithelial layer of the chorionic villi. It is at the terminal branches of the chorionic villi that the majority of fetal/maternal exchange occurs. Extravillous trophoblast cells migrate into the decidua and remodel uterine arteries. This facilitates blood flow to the placenta via dilated, compliant vessels, unresponsive to maternal vasomotor control. The placenta acts to provide oxygen and nutrients to the fetus, whilst removing carbon dioxide and other waste products. It metabolises a number of substances and can release metabolic products into maternal and/or fetal circulations. The placenta can help to protect the fetus against certain xenobiotic molecules, infections and maternal diseases. In addition, it releases hormones into both the maternal and fetal circulations to affect pregnancy, metabolism, fetal growth, parturition and other functions. Many placental functional changes occur that accommodate the increasing metabolic demands of the developing fetus throughout gestation.'_

_Sakura was so caught in her reading, that she didn't notice her mentor walk into the room, and sit down on one of the sofas._

_'Following delivery of the fetus, uterine contractions continue and the placenta is sheared from the underlying endometrium. This separation primarily occurs by a reduction in the surface area of the placental site as the uterus shrinks. This decrease is caused by myometrial retraction, which is a unique characteristic of the uterine muscle to maintain its shortened length following each successive contraction. In this way, the placenta is undermined, detached, and propelled into the lower uterine segment._

_'The second mechanism of separation is through hematoma formation due to venous occlusion and vascular rupture in the placental bed caused by uterine contractions. As the placenta detaches, the spiral arteries are exposed in the placental bed; massive hemorrhage would occur if not for the structure of uterus. The vessels supplying the placental bed traverse a latticework of crisscrossing muscle bundles that occlude and kink-off the vessels as they contract and retract following expulsion of the placenta. This arrangement of muscle bundles has been referred to as the "living ligatures" or "physiologic sutures" of the uterus.'_

_"What flora has the ability to take form of a target's enemy, as well as provide medicinal properties?"_

_The rosette nearly jumped up in shock, and whipped her body around, before standing erect. "The Jofuku flower, master!"_

_"What is the risk of using the Three Colored Pills?"_

_Sakura adopted her lecture mode. "The pills forcibly convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, which gives the user a tremendous power boost. The consequence is the emaciation of the user. It's said that after the third pill, death is imminent."_

_Tsunade allowed an amused smirk to grace her ageless face. "Very good. You've managed to recall information even while reading about a different topic."_

_Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks. "I-I have a good memory." She offered._

_The blonde woman hummed, and stood up to walk towards her student. "What are you reading?"_

_Sakura glanced down at the textbook. "I'm at the part of the third stage of labor, specifically about the placenta's functions."_

_"Ah," her mentor added, "one of the most important organ during pregnancy. It's highly sought after because of the mesenchymal stem cells it produces. _In vitro_ we've been able to manipulate the cells to form osteoblasts, chondrocytes, myocyes, adipocytes and endothelial cells, among others. They offer a renewable source of cell replacement for antiaging therapy, regeneration medicine, and are used to treat various neurological and immune disorders. Mesenchymal stem cells are well tolerated by the host and can therefore avoid allorecognition. They interfere with dendritic cells and T-cells. Theses cells are able to secrete cytokines and generate a local immunosuppressive microenvironment." Her golden eye glanced down at the younger kunoichi. "However, it can cause serious health problems for the mother if it doesn't come out."_

_The young girl looked up at her in curiosity. "I've heard about that, but I don't understand why."_

_"To explain it simply, a retained placenta can cause infection and excessive blood loss. If it can't detached, the blood vessels where the organ is still attached will continue to bleed, and the uterus won't be able to close properly to prevent blood loss. The risk of infection occurs as medical staff attempt to remove the placenta."_

_The rosette looked up at her solemly. "That's a terrible fate; after undergoing all those hours of brutal labor and giving birth, only to die from a lodged organ." She winced. "I'm not sure I want to have children."_

_Tsunade affectionately rubbed her student's head. "Many girls your age say that, yet life tends to give you what you unknowingly desire most. A retained placenta, although potentially fatal, is rare. Skills medics such as yourself will have no problem dealing with these cases if they happen during your shifts."_

_"Sakura looked up adoringly at her mentor. "I aspire to be just like you, Tsunade-sama!"_

_The blonde woman's smile was like a ray of sunshine blasted in front of Sakura's face. "My dear student. Some day, you shall pass me."_

* * *

Twenty-one-year-old Sakura opened her eyes with a small smile as she thought about her master. She briefly allowed herself to wonder what had become of the Sannin, when the bathroom door opened.

Sasuke came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his sculpted chest and arms exposed to the air as moisture still clung to his skin. His black hair appeared even darker as water dripped from the strands.

Sakura momentarily forgot how to breathe as her throat tightened at the sight.

Noticing her stare, the Uchiha smirked as his ego was boosted at the woman's attention on him. "You would have seen more if you had joined me."

Not wanting to be outwitted by him, Sakura kicked out any self-consciousness from her mind, and slowly swung her legs out of the bed, before standing up.

She took her time in walking towards him, adding extra swing to her hips as she moved towards the Uchiha.

She repressed a smile as she saw the man's eyes trail down to her hips, before looking back up at her face just as she stood in front of him.

The rosette pressed her chest against Sasuke's hard one, and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ears. "I love a good mystery, for the prize is always worthwhile." Boldy, she suckled on the Uchiha's earlobe, and felt immense satisfaction at the abrupt halt in his breathing.

She stepped back, and gave the stunned Uchiha a sultry smile, before she entered the bathroom.

As she showered, she felt giddy at having riled Sasuke up, but also at having an idea on where to start with the removal of Akuma embryos, and perhaps also treating Itachi's disease.

During her sleep, her body instinctively continued to heal her broken ribs enough for her to walk painlessly, as long as she didn't do any straneous activities.

Despite Kabuto's advice to take it easy, the rosette was too restless to idly sit by and do nothing. _Besides_, she told herself, _I won't be attempting embryo extraction any time soon. I'm just exploring all of my options_.

Shortly afterwards, Sakura stepped out of the shower, and dressed back into her previous clothing since they didn't carry unpleasant body odor.

She reentered Sasuke's bedroom, and found him cleaning his katana on his bed.

The man looked up at her when she exited, and placed his katana on the desk beside his bed, before he patted beside him. "Come here," he said gently.

Blinking in surprise, Sakura did as asked, and sat beside him.

Sasuke wrapped the red ribbon around her head, and tightened it. "Now I'll always know where you are," he said in Sakura's ear.

The woman shuffled her body to face him, and smiled. "You certainly know how to charm a girl. How will I know where you are?"

"I'm not the one those demons are after. As long as you're incubating that embryo, your life will always be in danger." The Uchiha stated seriously.

Sakura stared at him in determination. "I have an idea on removing the embryo, but I'll need to do more research." She stood up, and faced the door. "I'll need to consult with several people. I refuse to stop until I find an answer."

"Don't take off that ribbon. I'll find you at the end of the day," the Uchiha said just as Sakura opened the door.

Giving him one last smile, the rosette left the comfort of Sasuke's bed chambers, and set off to find Kabuto.

She entered the large courtyard at the center of the fortress, and walked across to the northern side.

As she stepped foot onto the area's hallway, Kabuto appeared in her line of sight.

He abruptly stopped walking, and visibly appeared bewildered at seeing the kunoichi up and about. Annoyance quickly took hold. "I told you to rest."

Sakura held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "I'm not going to do any straneous activities, but neither can I lay in a bed all day. I want to see the boy."

Curiosity wiped away the older medic's annoyance. "You've discovered how to safely remove the embryo?"

"I'm formulating a plan, but I'll need to do some research first, before I try anything."

Kabuto contemplated on her request for a moment, before he relented. "Very well. I was about to see him, anyways. I'll warn you, though: Guren is very protective of Yūkimaru. If you do something she believes will threaten the child's life, she won't hesitate to kill you."

"Dully noted," Sakura replied calmly, though her eyes narrowed in displeasure.

Together, the pair walked off to the furthermost chamber of the northern wing. Sakura hadn't visited this part of the fortress before.

Shinobi guards were placed along the hall, and Sakura wondered whether they were guarding the boy, or his dangerous guardian.

At last, Kabuto stopped in front of a heavy metal door guarded by two muscular shinobi.

They merely glanced at Sakura without moving their heads, before they stepped out of the way, deeming both guests as not a threat.

Kabuto opened the door, allowing Sakura to close it behind them.

She immediately spotted Yamato casually sitting against the wall, reading a book.

The chamber's windows were bolted shut with metal, enshrouding the room in a stuffy atmosphere.

Whilst Kabuto walked over to the giant crystal cocoon in the center, the rosette stayed back to observe.

Guren was curled up on the bed that was pushed beside the cocoon. Sakura noted that even in supposed sleep, the boy's guardian was on edge, as if ready to spring at any moment's notice.

Her hawk-like eyes snapped open when Kabuto stood over the cocoon.

She immediately sat up, her back straight and her eyes focused on the medic.

"Good morning, Guren-san. I've brought Sakura-san with me for Yūkimaru's daily check-up. She's coming up with a plan on how to safely remove the embryo."

The older kunoichi switched her dark gaze to the rosette who instinctively stood up straighter. _She's like a ferocious lioness protecting her cub_, she noted.

Kabuto also glanced back at her. "Come on over," he instructed.

Strengthening her resolve, Sakura walked over to the older medic, and finally glanced down at the cocoon.

The boy looked at peace as he slumbered on in his induced coma.

Sakura frowned when she realized that the cocoon would prevent her from doing a proper physical examination of him.

"Take my hand," Guren spoke for the first time.

The rosette stared at the outstretched hand, before looking up at its owner.

The crystal user's eyes were still as hard as ever, yet there was something in her body language that suggested a quiet plea for help.

Nodding in understanding, Sakura took hold of the hand, and was caught off guard when she felt a surge of chakra pour through her.

"What the?" She gasped out.

"Don't panic, Sakura-san. Guren's passing you her chakra so that your senses can properly penetrate through the cocoon." Kabuto explained.

Sakura blinked in surprise, but immediately relaxed as the older kunoichi continued to pass along her chakra.

Suddenly, the background noises ceased as Sakura's senses honed in through a sealed-off space.

Despite not physically seeing what was going on, she felt the boy's vital signs.

_Heart rate= 75 beats per minute._

_Respiratory rate= 20 breaths per minute._

_Blood pressure= 110/80mmHg._

_Temperature= 37.5°C. _

_Height= 143.5cm._

_Weight= 35.6kg._

One by one, Sakura checked all of the boy's internal organs, relieved that he appeared to be in a healthy state.

As she scanned Yūkimaru's chest cavity, she froze as she felt another life sign.

She felt the immature embryo gently squirm, almost in mocking similarity to an unborn human child swimming in amniotic fluid.

Sakura probed deeper into the boy's body, and determined that the embryo was roughly at the same developmental stage as a human embryo during the first trimester of pregnancy.

She heard the tiny creature's heartbeat, and felt the electric impulses circulating through its nervous system. The Akuma young was structurally fully developed, however, it was far too immature to survive outside of the host. It required further growing.

Scanning the placenta, Sakura was left with mixed feelings.

The positive aspect was that the placenta had yet to attach to every major organ, and its membrane noticeably thinner than what the rosette expected.

What made her pause was the placenta's intimate connection to the boy's circulatory system, specifically to the thoracic aorta artery.

If she were to attempt to separate the two vessel systems carelessly, the boy could easily hemorrhage and die.

_Mother_…

Sakura's consciousness was shocked at the infant voice. She didn't realize that at even such a tender stage, the embryo was already mentally linked to its hive.

_Mother?_

The questioning tone provoked an unexpectedly protective urge within Sakura. She didn't like the feeling one bit, and wandered if her own embryo had heard the infant's voice and was affecting her emotions.

Shockingly, the rosette detected another presence, though it felt ancient and powerful. Dangerous.

Sakura's senses flared up on high alert, urging her to get the hell out of there.

Deciding that she had studied enough, Sakura began to forcibly push Guren's chakra out of her system.

The rosette found herself back in the outside world, and blinked her eyes repeatedly as she regained her bearings.

"The first time is always the most disorientating," Kabuto said in amusement.

Sakura paid his remark no heed, and went straight to business. "Yūkimaru has an advantage in that his embryo is not far along in its development. The placenta is also incredibly immature."

"But?" Guren demanded.

The rosette met her gaze without flinching. "The placenta's vessels have attached themselves to Yūkimaru's aorta. The aorta is the biggest artery in the human body. If it ruptures, the person would bleed out in a minute."

Guren's eyes narrowed at the news, but she remained motionless.

Sakura awkwardly coughed. "There's still some things that I'd like to look over before I even consider operating on Yūkimaru. The good news is that your crystal cocoon seems to significantly slow down the embryo's gestation."

The older kunoichi snorted softly. "The one good thing that it can do," she mumbled, seemingly to herself.

Not wanting to upset the woman any more, Sakura straightened her back, and looked over to the other medic. "I'm ready to leave, if you're done with your evaluation."

"Of course. I merely come to check Yūkimaru's vital signs," he replied, before straightening his own posture. "Thank you, Guren-san. It seems that today will be beautiful. You should go out to relax a bit."

"I'll relax once that damn demon is out of Yūkimaru." Guren stated firmly.

Kabuto seemed to have expected her answer, and shrugged lightly. "That's your choice. Personally, I'd go crazy staying in here all day. Once Yūkimaru has his embryo removed, he'll need a stable, sane person to rely on for the recovery."

Without another word, the older medic walked towards the door, quickly followed by Sakura.

The pair walked back towards the courtyard.

"That went better than expected," Kabuto commented.

Sakura gave him a dry look. "You mean the fact that we're still alive and walking?"

"Most notably, yes."

"I'm surprised that Guren cares about Yūkimaru. She doesn't seem to be the motherly type."

Kabuto offered a short chuckle. "Guren has a complex character. Years ago, Orochimaru assigned her to guard Yūkimaru while he was relocated to another base. Orochimaru seemed to have known that she would grow close to the boy."

Looking around to make sure that no unwanted eavesdroppers were around, Sakura lowered her voice. "Kabuto, I felt another presence in addition to the embryo."

Her comment took the older medic by surprise for he literally stopped walking.

Sakura halted beside him, and looked up at him expectantly. _Something big's about to be revealed_, she thought.

She was taken by surprise when the older medic grabbed her arm, and dragged her to an unoccupied room.

"What exactly did you feel?" Kabuto asked harshly.

Sakura blinked in surprise at his tone. She had never seen the medic lose his composure; the only exception being when he became annoyed during her first encounter with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Sakura firmly peeled off the man's hand from her arm, before answering. "Whatever it was, it felt ancient and had emmense chakra reserves. It was distinguished from the embryo since it didn't have parasitic characteristics."

The older medic took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "Yūkimaru's the Jinchuriki for the three-tails." Kabuto said. "As I'm sure you know, this is classified information. The less people know about his status, the less danger Yūkimaru will be in."

Shock took hold of the rosette. "A Jinchuriki? But he's just a child!"

"The decision was not mine to make, Sakura. One didn't just say 'no' to Orochimaru and expect to live afterwards."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead. "Did you even intend to ever tell me about this? We have no idea how the three-tails will react to the embryo's presence."

"Orochimaru had a powerful seal placed on Yūkimaru to keep the three-tails at bay. As I've already stated: his status is classified." Kabuto replied sternly.

Sakura's hands balled in fists as she glared at him.

The man let out a frustrated breath. "I assure you that the three-tails won't present a problem when you're ready to extract the embryo. That creature is currently the biggest threat to Yūkimaru's health."

The rosette grudgingly backed off, though she still glared at him, until he opened the door, and stepped out once more into the hallway.

"I've got some work to do. If you need any help in planning or researching, I'll be in the lab."

With that, Kabuto walked away, leaving Sakura to huff in annoyance.

_If there's one thing that Tsunade-sama was right about, is that men are incredibly stubborn!_

Grumbling to herself, Sakura made her way to the courtyard in search of Itachi.

The elder Uchiha had promised her that he would attend the next sessions with Inoichi, and she intended on having him live up to the promise.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Sakura hadn't spotted neither Itachi nor the former Yamanaka patriarch. It was as if they purposely avoided her just to slow down her research.

Minato was too busy with meetings to personally see Sakura.

Not wanting to waste her day, the kunoichi spent all of those hours at Oto's hospital reading the books they had on placentas.

It would have been easier if she had access to information about previous attempts in removing Akuma embryos, but according to Minato, not even Orochimaru's former right-hand man knew where his personal notes were hidden, if they hadn't been destroyed yet.

The rosette suspected that Karin would have known, but the dead can't provide any answers.

She also reviewed some cases of retained placenta among the human births in hopes of giving her some idea of what to expect during the operation.

A knock at the door withdrew the rosette from her thoughts.

To her pleasant surprise, Sasuke was at the entrance-way, leaning casually against the door.

"Busy day?" He asked while nodding his head towards the pile of books scattered across the metallic desk.

Sakura glanced down at the rather sad sight. "Yes, but I'm not certain if it was productive."

"As a medic-nin, I'm sure you realize that reading over information to confirm any doubt is not a waste of time," the Uchiha replied.

"I know, but I was hoping to find your brother today so that we can organize a session with Inoichi-san as soon as possible."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What for?"

Sakura stood up, and began to put away the books. "The Yamanaka clan have the ability to look into a person's mind to see their memories. My first session with Inoichi-san revealed so much about the Akuma's history. I'm hoping that with Itachi-san's participation, we can uncover relevant information regarding the Akuma young."

"Hmm."

Sakura placed the last book away, and walked over to the young Uchiha. "Where to?" She asked.

"Kakashi's wife invited us and Naruto over for dinner. Something about us offering moral support to each other."

Sakura's mood sobered immediately. "Kakashi-san still blames himself for Guy-san's death?"

"Ah," Sasuke offered.

Not wanting to think about the last mission, Sakura gently grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand. "Shall we?" She asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Nodding, Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura's hand, and guided her out of the hospital.

As they walked down the road, Sakura noticed several women and girls giving her nasty looks.

She narrowed her eyes at them in return, and stepped closer to her companion.

Sasuke also noticed the looks, and felt amused at the rosette's reaction to them.

Thankfully, the women didn't follow them, and the couple were left in peace as they entered a more secluded part of the village.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So, what's Kakashi-san's family like?"

"His wife, Katsumi-san, is a former Uchiha clan member. As such, their son, Kai, also possesses the Sharingan."

Sakura looked up at the man in surprise. "An Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced down at her questioningly. "There aren't many Uchihas among the Phoenix force?"

The rosette shook her head. "After the Black Death, the surviving members of the Uchiha clan disbanded, and went off on their own. I can count on my hands the number of Uchiha members we have."

Sasuke frowned at her remark, but didn't comment.

The couple continued to walk in silence for the rest of the way.

They arrived at a cozy-sized house at the edge of the neighborhood.

Sasuke knocked at the door, and waited patiently for a response.

Shortly afterwards, the door opened and revealed Kakashi dressed in casual attire.

His one opened eye looked down at their intertwined hands, before looking back at them, slightly widened.

A smile then split his masked face. "Glad that you two could make it. We've been waiting for you."

He stepped aside to allow the pair to enter.

Once inside, the couple let go of their hands, and followed Kakashi into the living room.

Even before they turned the corner to enter the room, Naruto's loud voice could be heard boasting over a topic.

"So you see, Kai, that's how it's done. It takes a lot of skill to master this."

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

Naruto was sitting down on the floor mat beside a miniature Kakashi.

The blond shinobi looked up. "Hey guys. Happy belated Birthday, Sakura-chan! Eh, sorry I didn't get you a gift." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

The woman in question merely smiled in response. "It's alright, Naruto. I'm just glad you're all okay."

The boy looked up at the newcomers, his dark eyes passed over Sasuke before settling on Sakura. They scanned her with scrutiny that was surprising for his age.

Kakashi smiled to reassure his son. "Kai, meet Sakura. She's a Phoenix kunoichi, as well as a brilliant medic-nin."

Trusting his father, Kai's slight glare melted away as a cute smile appeared. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-nii-chan!"

The young woman couldn't help but smile back. "It's nice to meet you too, Kai-kun."

The boy glanced at Sasuke, then back at the rosette, before his smile grew larger. "Neh, are you Sasuke-nii's girlfriend?"

Naruto immediately spat out his drink, and struggled to gulp in much-needed air.

Sakura's face flushed like a tomato, while Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi's amused expression.

"WHAT?!" Naruto managed to exclaim. "Since when?!"

"Um…" Sakura started.

"Kai-kun, what did I tell you about being direct? It makes people uncomfortable."

A beautiful, dark-haired woman came out of the kitchen, and placed a large, steaming pot on the low table.

She straightened her posture, and walked over to the newcomers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Hatake Katsumi."

Sakura bowed her head briefly. "The pleasure is mine, Katsumi-san."

The older woman smiled warmly, before greeting Sasuke.

She then gestured to sit down. "The meal's ready. Let's dig in."

The remaining party sat down on the floor mats, purposely ignoring Naruto's remark, "you never answered Kai's question!"

The delicious meal consisted of Kaiseki Ryori, Sukiyaki, Tempura, and several other side dishes.

The guests complimented Katsumi's cooking skills, who smiled in response.

Small, pleasant talk warmed the atmosphere, and soon Sakura found herself distracted from the disappointment of the day.

Kakashi's tense posture gradually loosened up, and his eyes no longer carried the haunting look caused by Guy's death.

Katsumi was a lovely woman, and Sakura could see why Kakashi loved her so much. He barely took his eyes off of her the entire evening.

Their son was adorable, and incredibly well-mannered. He took an incredible shine to "Team 7", and enjoyed the Naruto's stories.

"Naruto-nii, who would win in a fight: you, or Sasuke-nii?"

The blond ninja puffed out his chest. "Me, of course!"

The Uchiha scoffed, before finishing the rest of his drink. "Don't listen to that loser, Kai. As you'll learn when you get older, the Sharingan's power exceeds above all others."

Kai stared up at him in amazement, while steam seemingly came out of Naruto's ears.

He looked at Sakura for support, but the rosette shook her head. "We're outnumbered in this, Naruto. You can't expect to find support from Sharingan users." She teased.

Kai's parents and Sasuke shared an amused smile at Naruto's indignation. "That's totally cheating! I'd rather get dirty and use my fists, than rely on genjutsu. That's too easy!"

Sasuke and Katsumi immediately narrowed their dark eyes at him.

Realizing that he spoke out too much, the blond ninja shuffled nervously in his seat, while attempting to maintain a brave appearance.

Kakashi and Sakura did their best to hide forming smiles, whilst Kai dissolved the tension. "I think both Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii are powerful! I want to be just like the two of you!"

Naruto's nervousness turned to a pleased expression, while Sasuke ruffled Kai's hair affectionately.

Kakashi added in his ten cents. "Personally, I think Sakura would be the winner. There's no greater foe than a scorned woman."

"That's right, dear," Katsumi added, kissing her husband's cheek.

Sakura grinned, whilst Naruto elbowed Sasuke's ribs.

"You've got yourself a fiery one, teme. I wouldn't want to be you when she gets angry."

"Naruto-san, watch your language!" The Hatake matriarch scolded.

Naruto immediately quieted, and stuffed food into his mouth.

Kakashi chuckled. "My point exactly."

The evening passed by in a blur, leaving Sakura's soul warm with contentment.

Shortly after 10pm, Team 7 decided to leave.

Katsumi hugged them tightly. "Come back and visit any time." She looked over to Sakura. "I could use the female company."

The younger woman smiled at her, before the trio left the warmth of the house into the chilly street just as Kai shouted his farewell to them.

The trio walked in silence, leaving only the crickets to provide noise in the otherwise peaceful night.

Naruto glanced over at his two companions. "So, you two really are together, huh?"

"Ah," Sasuke answered, leaving Sakura to give him a shy smile with reddened cheeks.

"Huh," the blond replied, before giving them a blinding smile. "It's about damn time. You guys better name me as Godfather of your first child!"

The rosette's face flushed brighter. "Na…Naruto! We're not even married yet, plus we've only agreed to a relationship yesterday…"

"It's a matter of **when**, not if," Naruto interrupted shamelessly.

"But…"

"Alright, Naruto," Sasuke added. "But you'll have to name your eldest son after me." He ended with a smirk.

The blond seemed surprised at the Uchiha's acceptance, but it was quickly shoved aside. "Fine then. But my son's gonna be an even better shinobi than you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course he will. He'll be having an Uchiha training him."

His offer completely shut up Naruto who stared at him with a gaping mouth.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in amusement before he held out a hand.

Getting over his shock, Naruto shook the Uchiha's hand, and grinned.

Sakura smiled softly at the sight.

After letting go, Naruto spoke. "You know, I've met many people; some of them even became my friends. You two, though, are like the siblings that I've never had."

Touched, Sakura wrapped her arms around the blond ninja, and squeezed him tight.

Naruto hugged her back, before letting go, allowing Sakura to fall back to Sasuke's side.

He rested his arms behind his head. "I'm gonna go catch some shut eye." A kinky smile wrinkled his tanned face. "Don't stay up past your bed time," he said, before making a turn into another street.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, though her insides twisted in excitement.

She glanced over at her companion. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay at my apartment tonight. It's closer to where Minato-sama's staying, and I want to catch him at first light to ask about Inoichi-san."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I'll let Itachi know to visit you when he can. The sooner you can solve this problem, the better." He stared at Sakura's chest with a frown.

Once in front of her apartment, Sakura cupped the Uchiha's cheek, and gave a small smile. "We'll figure this out. I'm not going to let this demon kill me."

Sasuke's eyes darkened with emotion, as he pulled Sakura against him. "You better not."

He smashed his lips against her rose-colored ones, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

In his embrace, the rosette felt secured, and she wished that she could stay there for eternity.

* * *

As promised, Sakura woke up at first light, and was currently seated inside of Minato's tent, waiting for any sight of Ino's father.

The former hokage had said that the mind specialist was due to report in that morning.

The tent's flap opened, and Sakura whipped her head to the area.

To her pleasant surprise, Uchiha Itachi stood at the entrance.

He locked eyes with her, and walked over to where she was seated.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," he greeted.

"Good morning, Itachi-san. I assume that Sasuke told you about my intentions?"

"Yes," the elder Uchiha replied. "He was insistent that I find you immediately after waking up."

A small smile wrinkled the corner of her lips, before it quickly disappeared. "Now all that's missing is Inoichi-san."

"I'm sure that he'll show up."

The pair waited for nearly another hour before familiar long, golden hair came into view.

The rosette stood up upon his approach. "Good morning, Inoichi-san. I've been looking for you."

"I apologize, Sakura-san. I've been meeting with family members of the victims to try to help them come to terms with their loss." The former Yamanaka patriarch explained.

Sakura's slight annoyment sombered to guilt. "How are they taking it?"

Inoichi sighed, and rubbed his temples as if warding off a migraine. "Terribly, as expected. They don't quite understand the nature of the Akuma, but they're horrified at what had happened."

"**We **still don't fully understand the nature of these creatures," Sakura pointed out.

"Not yet," the man insisted. "I take it that the two of you are ready for the next session?"

At their nods, Inoichi asked them to wait for him while he handed in his report to Minato.

Less than five minutes later, the trio left the tent, and agreed to hold the session at Sakura's apartment since it was the closest.

Once inside, as a precaution, Inoichi placed a barrier over the living room to prevent any unwanted eavesdroppers and potential attackers from entering.

The two hosts sat down on the long couch, while Inoichi pushed a chair in front of them, and sat down.

They grabbed hold of each other's hands, and relaxed their mental barriers.

This time, Sakura felt as if she were looking through two mirrors at the same time.

She recognized the same "jail cell" that her embryo resided in. A similar one was seen through the second "mirror".

"You two know what to do. Make sure to not disrupt your embryos' chakra flow," Inoichi instructed.

Getting a hold of herself, Sakura entered her "mirror". In the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi doing the same thing.

Sakura followed the protocol, and successfully entered the cell without disrupting her embryo.

_Her name's Nefetari. She's an unwanted parasite, not a child conceived out of love._ She reminded herself.

"I'm ready," she declared.

"I as well," she heard Itachi add.

"Pour your chakra into the seals. I'll be acting as your link to each other." The older man instructed.

Sakura did as asked, and saw her vision go dark. _Show me your secrets!_

* * *

_A pair of metallic doors opened up by themselves, allowing a group of armored soldiers to enter what appeared to be a lab._

_A surgeon was startled from his work, and looked behind him._

_A particularly gruff-looking soldier bolted towards the surgeon, and tackled him against the wall, before pressing him down on a table._

_"You make a fuckin' sound and your brains are what they find in the garbage tomorrow. Nod if you understand, asshole."_

_Shivering in fear, the surgeon did as commanded._

_The soldier looked up at his comrades. "Bell, lie down on the table."_

_A dark-skinned woman moaned in discomfort while resting a hand over her chest. _

_One of the soldiers helped her lie down on the table, before stepping back._

_"She had one of those facehuggers-left a baby one in her chest. How do you get it out?" The gruff solider with a bandana asked._

_"You…y-y-you can't." The surgeon replied nervously. _

_"Wrong answer!" The soldier growled while pressing a bizarre metallic object to the man's head._

_Instinctively, the surgeon began to squirm. "Please! Trust me. We've tried to extract the gestated life form."_

_The only woman leaned towards the two men. "O'Neal, just let 'em speak. It's okay."_

_In response, the man known as O'Neal got off of the surgeon, and pulled him up, before he stood by Bella's side. _

"_The-the embryo will extract fluid and nutrients from the host to construct a placenta, but it-it's not like a human's. The placenta is like a weed, rooting itself into every organ in the chest cavity. Look, even if you could surgically remove the embryo, the placenta is… it's like a cancer. Your organs will begin shutting down one by one, and then you-you just-you just die_."

_A blank expression plastered itself onto the soldier's face while Bella seemed to have calmly accepted her fate._

_"Winter, knock him out." He ordered emotionlessly._

_The soldier behind the surgeon hit him hard on the bed, effectively knocking the man out._

_Bella moaned in discomfort. "O'Neal, I can't. Is it hot in here?"_

_The man knelt down. "Hey… hey, Bell."_

_A small smile wrinkled the woman's dirt-stained face. "Hey, Nugget…"_

_O'Neal struggled to comfort her. "That's okay. Just… close your eyes."_

_The pair exchanged their last words before Bella started to convulse and let out a blood-curling scream._

_A more developed Akuma embryo with actual limbs broke free of its host's chest cavity, and shrieked at the soldiers in defiance. _

_Standing up quickly, O'Neil aimed his metallic device, and fired metal at it, instantly killing the Akuma._

_X_

_Another operating room filled with people in lab coats surrounded a woman… The same woman who visited Sakura in her vision._

_The lead surgeon controlled a thin flash of light that amazingly cut through the woman's flesh. _

_More advanced and sophisticated tools were introduced into the wound before carefully pulling out the Akuma young._

_After removing the pieces of placenta and flesh, the Akuma was exposed to the air, and it shrieked in displeasure._

_The humans stared at it in awe and greed, before the lead surgeon placed it in a special container. _

_"What about her? Can we keep her alive?" One of the men asked his superior._

_The man in question addressed one of the technicians. "How's the host?"_

_The woman glanced at the monitor. "Doing well," she replied, pleasantly surprised. _

_The superior smiled. "Sew her back up."_

_X_

_There was a vast chamber filled with thick towers of Akuma secretion. A few humans were attached to the towers, immobile and completely vulnerable. Some were dead, the others were drifting in and out of consciousness. _

_One of the humans was the same man who asked for the former host's survival._

_"The queen laid her eggs, but then she started to change."_

_He looked over to the Akuma queen who was lying down on the ground. A huge bulge sprouted from her abdomen, moving as she groaned weakly._

_"That is Ripley's gift to her. A human reproductive system. She is giving birth for you, Ripley. And now she is perfect!"_

_The Akuma queen shrieked and roared in pain as the bulge continued to rise until it opened up, and released a humanoid figure covered in placenta membrane._

_The Newborn creature emerged from within, and roared._

_The woman known as Ripley stared in horror at the sight, and tried to back away without drawing attention to herself._

_The delusional man glanced upon the Newborn in awe. "You are… a beautiful, beautiful butterfly."_

My baby! Look at my baby!_ The queen proclaimed in joy._

_Her voice seemed to have caught the Newborn's attention, for it turned around to face her._

_The creature leaned forward to come face-to-face with the queen. _

Hello, my child_, she cooed softly._

_After a few sniffs, aggression took hold of the Newborn, and it sliced off the queen's head, killing her instantly._

_"No, no!" The man cried out in despair. _

_The Newborn roared in anger, before a new scent caught its attention._

_Ripley froze in her steps, and stared in horror as the creature moved towards her._

Mother?_ It asked in a child-like voice._

_Ripley looked into its rather human-like eyes in disbelief. _What are you?

_The Newborn leaned in closer, and sniffed again. Its eyes narrowed in concentration, before it let out a soft whine. _Mother_, it called again, before licking the woman's face in affection._

_"Look! It thinks you're its mother."_

_X_

Kill the abomination! It killed mother!

_The hive was in disarray at their queen's death. They knew that the Newborn was responsible, and were set on killing it and its human mother._

It cannot be allowed to live! Kill! Kill! KILL!

* * *

Sakura gasped and hurriedly sucked in air as she returned to the real world.

Glancing to her left, she noticed the elder Uchiha in a similar state, his Sharingan was subconsciously activated in an attempt to ward off foreign invasion.

Inoichi appeared the more composed of the two, though it wasn't by much.

Sakura covered her eyes, and shuddered violently as she tried to regain her calm.

Inoichi made the first comment. "We now know how the Newborn came to be."

"On their world, perhaps. It doesn't explain how a Newborn was created here." Sakura replied.

The man stared at her in confusion. "You mean, it's not the same creature?"

"No," Itachi answered. "Its scent and mind structure were different from the one Minato-sama's forces captured."

The rosette rubbed her temples in aggravation. "The important information we've received only brings about more questions instead of answering them." She said, frustrated.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Every human, both here and in the Akuma's memories, didn't survive the birth. Ripley was the only exception."

"Then your only hope is to directly contact this Ripley woman. She seems to hold the key to solving our grave problem." Inoichi suggested.

Sakura squinted her eyes at the man. "I don't know how I'm going to do that."

The Yamanaka clan member fixed her with a stern glance. "You'll have to figure out a way. In reality, I only act as a mediator in our sessions; plus, I write up the detailed reports for Minato-sama. The real work is done by you and Itachi-san."

Itachi glanced over at the rosette. "The first time you met Ripley, you were sleeping, correct?"

Sakura nodded in confirmation, wondering what his point was.

"With your permission, I'll stay with you while you sleep, and further open up your mind in an attempt to make contact with Ripley's memories."

"That sounds brilliant, Itachi-san," the Yamanaka man complimented.

Sakura blinked dumbfoundedly at the thought of having Itachi watch over her while she slept.

Itachi's eyes gleamed in amusement. "I'd also be sleeping. We won't be sharing beds, Sakura-san. I'll also explain to my brother what needs to be done"

She let out a quiet breath in relief, but quickly avoided Itachi's gaze as he seemingly inwardly laughed at her.

Inoichi coughed awkwardly, gaining the attention of the two young shinobi. "I'll leave you two to organize your private session. I'm going to report to Minato-sama about our new discoveries."

He appeared genuinely disturbed, though his many years of experience hardened him to not voice his fears.

Without another word, Inoichi left the apartment.

Itachi stood up as well. "I too shall leave as I have things to do. I'll stop by this evening for our session."

Sakura nodded, and the elder Uchiha also left her apartment.

The kunoichi leaned back against the couch, and covered her eyes with her arms. _Will this nightmare ever end?_ She thought miserably.


	45. Chapter 44: Trial and Error- Part 2

**A/N: As promised, here's Trial and Error-Part 2. Part 3 will be released after the New Year. Hope 2017 treats all of you well.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Trial and Error- Part 2**

Sakura spent the rest of the day cooped up in her apartment, not wanting any human interaction.

She struggled to understand both memories of Akuma birth. What circumstances decided whether a human host would survive the birth or not? The scientists from the second birth memory had sophisticated tools at their disposal, yet the laboratory from the first memory looked advanced as well.

Sakura rubbed her temples to fight off a developing headache.

Inoichi was right: contacting Ripley seemed to be their only hope for a solid answer.

She impatiently waited for evening to come, and jumped to her feet when she heard a knock at her door.

Sure enough, Itachi was there with a small bag tucked under his arm. "Good evening," he greeted.

Sakura nodded. "Evening. Please come in." She replied, and opened the door wider.

She led him to the living room. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Just water," the Uchiha requested.

Nodding, Sakura went to the kitchen and poured water into a tall glass.

She reentered the living room, and handed it over to Itachi who swallowed it quickly.

"The bathroom's down the hall to your left. You can change there," Sakura said.

After handing her back the glass, Itachi did as was told.

Sakura placed the glass in the sink, before she sat down on a couch.

Having already changed into her sleeping wear, Sakura rubbed her thumbs together until the Uchiha returned.

His sleeping attire consisted of long black cotton pants, and a grey t-shirt.

If the situation hadn't been so important, Sakura would have assumed that this was a sleepover.

Sakura led Itachi to her bedroom.

Beside her bed, Sakura had laid out thick blankets and some pillows on the floor.

She turned towards her companion. "I hope it's comfortable enough."

Itachi nodded. "It's fine. Must be much more comfortable than the medical cots."

Reassured that he would be fine, the rosette crawled under her covers, and layed back down.

Movement beside her indicated that Itachi was settling in as well.

For a moment, the bedroom was filled with silence except for the sound of the two shinobi breathing.

Sakura had enough of the awkwardness. "So… feeling sleepy yet?"

"No," the Uchiha replied.

"Me neither." Sakura agreed. "What do you want to talk about in the meantime?"

"Anything is fine by me." Silence came from his end, causing Sakura to wonder if the Uchiha had actually fallen asleep quickly. "It seems that you've taken my advice to heart about Sasuke."

Sakura was grateful that Itachi couldn't see her blush. "Sasuke and I agreed on a relationship, but we haven't slept together yet."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that he chose you. I wouldn't have accepted anyone else."

"Uh, thanks," Sakura said unsure. "He's okay with what we're doing, right?"

"I believe he understood the necessity of it, but he's not 'okay with it'".

"Oh."

More silence passed by.

"How exactly are you going to access my mind without having me look into your Sharingan?" The woman asked curiously.

"You know the answer to that, Sakura-san. As hosts, we can sense each other's mind, even if we haven't completely gained access to it."

Sakura pondered at his reply, and realized that indeed, she had felt Itachi's mind as an almost muted buzz at the back of her mind. Now in the same room, she felt his mind seap through into hers.

At some point, Sakura felt her eyelids droop low. "What the?" She mumbled tiredly.

"I'm speeding up the process of you falling asleep. You're feeling my calmness seep into your own mind." Itachi explained.

Accepting his answer, the rosette surrendered herself to the inviting darkness.

Instead of looking through two mirrors like last time, Sakura and Itachi managed to sync their mindscapes onto one dimension. The only difference was that on one side, Sakura's chakra signature radiated strongly, while on Itachi's chakra dominated the other.

The jail cells came into view, with each of their embryos still slumbering away.

"Thank Kami-sama that the seals are holding," Sakura commented.

"Jiraiya-sama is brilliant at fūinjutsu. You have nothing to fear with his work," Itachi replied.

The woman glanced up at him. "Whose cage do we enter?"

"We'll both enter our embryos' cage. Together, we'll access their minds in hope of contacting Ripley."

Nodding in understanding, the pair walked over to their embryos' cage, and carefully opened the seal.

Once inside, their placed a palm over the embryos' tattooed seal, and began to circulate their chakra inside until their signatures were synced.

"Are you ready, Sakura-san?"

"Yes," she replied, and her vision went dark once more.

* * *

The sun began to rise, and both shinobi laid in their respective beds, each lost in their own thoughts.

Sakura was brooding over their failed attempt at contacting the alien woman. She was confused about why they couldn't find her, given that any other Akuma memory came to them easily.

Itachi's only explanation, which was more an educated guess, was that Ripley was a separate entity altogether, and didn't want to be discovered.

No matter how many times they tried, both shinobi came out empty-handed.

Sakura sighed yet again. "I didn't expect this."

"Don't be discouraged by this experience. Failure right now doesn't mean that Ripley's completely cut off from us."

The rosette scoffed quietly. "Sure seems like it."

More time passed, and the sun was well above the horizon.

It was then that Itachi decided to take his leave. "I don't want to give my little brother the wrong impression. He gets jealous easily, even if he doesn't show it." He somewhat teased.

After changing back into his outdoor clothing, Itachi promised to continue with the procedure as long as it took until they could finally contact the alien woman.

Once she was alone, Sakura took the time to enjoy a nice bath in hopes of raising her spirit and morale.

She also prepared herself a nice breakfast of eggs, rice and some leftover meat finished off by a warm cup of tea.

With her stomach full and satisfied, Sakura left her apartment to head over to the Oto's fortress.

As she entered the main gate, the familiar sight of Kabuto came into her view.

The medic ran up to her. "Sakura-san, glad that I found you."

"What's going on?"

"We've found Orochimaru's personal notes," Kabuto stated.

Hope began to blossom within Sakura. "How did you find it?"

"On a hunch, I asked Sasuke to summon Manda to question him about the notes. As expected, Manda attacked the both of us, still furious about the injuries he gained during the battle with Jiraiya-sama and his summon. Aoda, Sasuke's personal summon, managed to steal Orochimaru's notes, and handed them to us."

"Aoda took a huge risk. From what I've heard, not even Orochimaru held Manda's respect. He'll certainly kill Aoda for that."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "Aoda will be fine. Manda, on the other-hand, won't last long from his injuries."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How come you hadn't thought of this idea before?"

Slight annoyance seeped through Kabuto's voice. "Orochimaru could barely tame Manda enough to not kill him every time he was summoned. Neither Sasuke nor I believed that Manda would ever do Orochimaru a favor. We merely summoned the snake out of lack of other ideas." The medic cocked an eyebrow expectantly. "Are you interested in seeing the notes, or not?"

It was the rosette's turn to be annoyed. "Of course I am. Lead the way."

Shortly afterwards, the two medics arrived at Orochimaru's former personal laboratory.

It was Sakura's first time seeing it since she nearly died to further enhance the mad man's research.

Some of Minato's advisors were stationed at various tables, each looking over thick files.

Minato gestured the two medics over to his table where Itachi already waited. "Glad that you could join us, Sakura-san. As I'm sure that Kabuto already informed you, we've finally acquired Orochimaru's personal notes on the Akuma. As hosts, I figured that you and Itachi-san have the right to know more about these creatures, and not just for medical reasons." He glanced at Sakura at this statement. "Shikamaru will provide you with documents to look over. Whatever information that you deem useful, I expect you to inform me immediately. Dismissed."

Nodding in understanding, the trio walked over to where Shikamaru sat.

The young Nara looked up at the newcomers, and handed them each a thick folder. "Hope you guys enjoy reading. There's thousands of documents all pertaining to Orochimaru's research on the Akuma. It'll take weeks to go through all of them."

"There's nearly twenty years worth of research in these documents; it's why there are so many." Kabuto stated.

The shinobi sat down, and each opened up their folder.

Sakura eagerly began reading through hers, a mixture of excitement and fear curling in her guts.

The first folder seemed to be the first out of several "volumes". It described with great details about the first part of the Akuma life cycle, primarily explaining how the queen laid her eggs.

Sakura paid extra attention to it, fascinated about how a queen was either born through the usage of a royal egg, or was created by being exposed to the royal jelly.

After reading the first quarter of the volume, Sakura glanced up at Kabuto, studying his intrigued expression as he read.

Sensing her gaze, the medic glanced up at her and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I'm surprised that you've never known about this." Sakura commented.

"Before I worked under Orochimaru, I was used as a spy for pretty much all of the great shinobi nations. I suppose that despite seeing my potential, he never fully trusted me due to my background."

The rosette raised her eyebrows. "Is there anyone who could have known about this? Even for a genius, this amount of extensive research is too much for just one person."

Kabuto didn't hesitate in his answer. "I imagine that Karin contributed greatly to his research. After all, she was the one left in charge of extracting yours and Itachi-san's embryos."

Sakura and Itachi both inwardly cringed at the terrible fate that they barely missed.

Their table quieted off, leaving the shinobi to read in peace once more.

* * *

Sakura spent nearly a week reading over various documents. She mentally agreed with Shikamaru's guess at having to spend weeks in carefully reading through the papers.

While she learnt a great deal about part of the Akuma life cycle, the rosette was still no closer to figuring out how to safely remove the embryo.

_Patience_, she desperately reminded herself. _As long as Itachi and I have the seals, and Yukimaru remains in the crystal cocoon, we all have a chance to survive._

Beside her, Kabuto removed his glasses to rub his reddened eyes.

Itachi already scanned twenty documents during the last few days; every evening he would retire to his room to process the information, leaving Sakura envious of his Sharingan and its capabilities.

Shikamaru, being a typical Nara member, became tired of simply reading, and often left to go watch the clouds.

Sakura looked back at her remaining companion. "What did you find out?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes down at the pile of papers, before closing the folder. "Just a long essay proclaiming the Akuma to be 'the perfect organism' and how 'its structural perfection is matched only by its hostility'. He even gave the Akuma their own scientific name: 'Internecivus raptus'."

Sakura nearly snorted in disbelief. "Seriously? What's next, Orochimaru left behind a written confession of his secret love for the Akuma?"

The silver-haired man stared up at her dryly, not appreciating the humor. "After wasting nearly my entire week reading this garbage, thinking that something useful could be salvaged from it, I could use a strong drink." Kabuto scouted his chair back to stand up.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" The woman asked.

"Hardly. Unless you need my help deciphering some actually useful information, I'd rather not waste any more time than I already have."

With that, the older medic left the room, leaving the rosette to silently fume at the unfairness of her situation. _I can't waste my time trying to find the answers! With each day that passes, Yukimaru's embryo develops more. Guren's cocoon can only delay the incubation for so long._

The rosette was even more frustrated because every single night Itachi had come over in an attempt to contact Ripley. Every single time, they failed miserably.

She sat quietly as she pondered upon a possible solution.

Sakura scanned the room until her sight spotted Minato.

The former hokage's eyebrows were frowned as he scanned his own share of documents.

Just then, a pleased smile curled Sakura's plump lips at her idea.

Deciding to get some rest, the rosette left the fortress, and made her way to her apartment.

* * *

"So how exactly did you manage to convince me to spend the whole day reading boring papers?" Naruto asked grumpily as Sakura led the way to Orochimaru's lab.

The rosette rolled her eyes. "Because we can get the reading done faster with your shadow clones. They don't even have to fully read them; just scan for key words like 'chestburster', 'embryo', 'birthing', you get the picture."

Beside them, Sasuke snorted. "Besides, you owe Sakura since you forgot to buy her a gift."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, but realized that he was right.

Despite his dislike of reading what he considered to be boring material, the blond ninja quieted his complaints since Sakura's survival depended on finding the answers.

Having informed Minato beforehand, the laboratory was empty, allowing Naruto to summon his clones without any disruption.

Spread out over a long line of tables, Sakura grabbed two large folders for herself and Sasuke, while the clones took turns grabbing their own copies.

Each one sat down. Sakura looked up at her companions. "Dig in," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Sakura went through two folders, before she became extremely frustrated. She couldn't believe the narcistic nature of the snake sannin as he expressed his desire to rule over the Akuma. He even wrote out some ideas of potential projects to do just that.

Sasuke was calmer, though it was probably due to his Sharingan making the reading go by faster, and seem less dull.

Surprinsingly, Naruto and his clones paid close attention to the documents, eagerly looking for the keywords Sakura mentioned.

Sakura leaned back on her chair, and sent healing chakra to sooth the pounding migraine she suffered from.

At some point, she dozed off, but was startled awake by the shout of one of the clones.

She shot out of her seat, pushing the chair down to the ground as she hurried over to the blond ninja. "What did you find?" She demanded.

"This document talks all about that chestburster you mentioned. It looks really important." The clone replied.

Sakura yanked the folder out of his hands, and immediately brought it back to her desk. She pulled up her chair, and sat down, before opening the the folder.

"Read it out loud. We want to hear it too!" Naruto said.

The rosette nodded in agreement before she spoke:

_"The chestburster is the infant form of the Internecivus raptus and the third stage in its life cycle. They resemble large worms, beige or brown in color and with a mouth of metallic teeth and a tail capable of propelling the creature at considerable speed. Chestbursters are small, generally not more than a foot tall and around two feet long including their tails, although larger examples have been seen in hosts with large chakra reserves and bigger bodies. Some have been seen to possess arms, but this is not always the case, with others merely having small stubs where presumably the arms will eventually develop."_

Sakura briefly skimmed over Orochimaru's description of the chestburster anatomy before at last she found what she was looking for.

_"Chestbursters are most well known of their horrific method of gestation- as an embryo it is implanted into a host's chest cavity by a Facehugger, and upon maturing it will erupt violently from the host's chest, killing them in an incredibly bloody and traumatic fashion. _

_"I use the term 'implantation' loosely as I found it is not how the embryo truly develops. Various studies have shown that the embryo begin its life as a knot of specifically tailored cancers that bring about chemographic restructuring of the host's cells, essentially 'building' the Chestburster from the host's own biological material at a cellular level._

_"This complex process involves the absorption of organic material from the host, which is then broken down at a molecular level and rearranged into new compounds. Carbon units are disassociated and recombined into crystal lattices, which are used in the formation of the Xenomorph's hard body structures. Freed H+ ions are combined with surplus sulphate and nitrate groups to form the basis of the creature's highly acidic blood. As a side-effect of this unique process of development, Xenomorph genetic material is passed to the host as well as vice versa. During development, the Chestburster is attached to the host via a small umbilical cord, through which it presumably gathers the nutrients it needs to grow. _

_"The manner in which the Chestburster develops from the host's genetic material means that the host's characteristics will in turn dictate, to an extent, the creature's physical features — embryos are thought to copy 10-15% of the host's genetic code in a process that I have dubbed the "DNA Reflex". __This genetic absorption is designed to help the __Internecivus raptus__ adapt to the environment in which they are born, and also helps the developing creature to 'hide' from the host organism's immune system. The assimilation of host DNA leads to physical variations in the adult creature. For example, a Chestburster born from a dog adapts the quadruple posture of its host, and its intelligence is significantly less than that born of a human host. _

_"During the formation and growth process, the host initially exhibits no considerable outward negative symptoms, although symptoms build acutely after detachment of the Facehugger, the most common being a sore throat, slight nausea, increased congestion and moderate to extreme hunger. During the extended gestation period of an embryonic Queen, symptoms may additionally include a shortness of breath, exhaustion and internal hemorrhaging (such as nosebleeds or other seemingly random bleeding incidents), as well as chest pains inflicted either by the lack of chest space due to the Chestburster's presence, or even premature attempts to escape the host. _

_"Growth of the Chestburster is rapid; the creature's signature inner jaw is known to form within an hour of implantation. However, certain physical defects in the host are known to adversely affect Chestburster development. For example, one of the civilians impregnated by Karin's division suffered from a thyroid deficiency which dramatically slowed the growth rate of the embryo inside him. As a result, birth did not take place until several hours after would normally be expected. _

_"Gestation seems to be inconsistent with the organism emerging at different times regardless of the fact that multiple host could have been impregnated at the same time. It is possible that the host's natural metabolism may play a part in this as in humans there are three basic body types with different metabolism speed, an example being endomorphs who are naturally bigger and carry more fat and thus have slowest metabolism rate."_

Sakura leaned back in shock, her eyes were wide, and the paper in her hands trembled.

Naruto's blue eyes popped out comically. "What the hell? What kind of sick shit was that bastard doing?"

Sakura barely kept a shiver from assaulting her body. "Terrible experiments. He even used civilians and animals as hosts just to find out more about the Akuma's adaptability." She said in disgust.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "What the heck was that thing he talked about? Something about DNA."

"'DNA Reflex'. Basically, the Akuma embryo copies part of its host's DNA to help it adapt to the outside environment once it reaches its adult form." She flipped over some papers. "It states here that the Akuma's genetic material is also transferred to the host, but since none of the hosts survived the birth, Orochimaru couldn't figure out what this exchange of genetic material meant for us."

Reaching out, Sasuke gently pried the folder away from the fuming kunoichi. "Perhaps the host would adapt some of the Akuma's characteristics or abilities."

Sakura shrugged, completely at a lost, yet was mildly intrigued at the possibility.

The young Uchiha scanned through the rest of the papers, before he too began to read.

"_When fully developed, the Chestburster releases enzymes that soften the bone and surrounding tissues of the host's chest cavity to facilitate its egress, before finally forcing its way through the sternum. While the host may experience some discomfort in the minutes and hours leading up to the event, including mild chest pain and nausea, the actual emergence itself is rapid, with the Chestburster exiting within seconds of the onset of severe pain upon the host. The process begins with cramp-like pains in the victim's chest but rapidly progresses to debilitating agony and uncontrollable convulsions. When the Chestburster finally emerges it induces severe trauma, organ rupture and massive blood loss; death is almost instantaneous, but excruciatingly painful._"

Naruto stared at him in horror, while Sakura momentarily forgot how to breathe. She vaguely remembered her near-death experience when she was taken hostage by Karin, and placed a hand over her healed chest. _My gut tells me that the DNA Reflex has everything to do with the host's chances of survival. _

"Holy shit," the blond ninja managed to chock out. "That's… brutal."

Due to his emotional distress, he lost control of his chakra, and all of the clones disappeared in a burst of clouds.

Sasuke stared at a rather blank-looking kunoichi. The fear in his dark eyes was evident, and Sakura had to look away.

She was startled once again by a slam at her table.

The woman looked up to see a desperate-looking Naruto hovering over her.

"Sakura-chan, do you now know how to remove the embryo? There must have been some useful information from this abomination!" He exclaimed.

Pity took hold of her as she stared into his panicked eyes.

The rosette stood up to comfortably caress the man's cheek. "Thanks to this information, I now have a good idea on what determines whether a host lives or dies, but there's just one more thing I have to do before I'm 100% convinced."

Confusion replaced his fear. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stepped back, before gesturing to the file. "Orochimaru was a lunatic, but because of his compulsive nature to learn everything about anything that catches his attention, I now have a clue on what could possibly determine a host's survival. He claims that the DNA Reflex goes both ways, yet no host had survived long enough for him to determine just how it benefits us. I think that if the host can somehow manipulate this process for him or her to adopt the Akuma's characteristics, such as advanced healing capabilities, they could perhaps survive the birth."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the possibility, while Sasuke stared at her in open amazement.

The blond ninja stepped forward. "So, there is a way?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I've promised you two that I would do everything in my power to find a way to remove the embryo." She closed her eyes as images of the civilian woman from their mission haunted her mind. "I refuse to allow anyone else to die because of the Akuma."

She was engulfed in a warm embrace as Naruto squeezed her petite frame. "Oh, Sakura-chan. I'm so glad to hear!" He nearly sobbed.

Taken aback by his reaction, Sakura patted his back. "There there, no need to squeeze me to death." She joked.

Taking her seriously, Naruto immediately released her, and fidgeted where he stood.

Breaking the silence, Sasuke glanced over the document again. "Orochimaru mentioned that a Queen's gestation takes longer than a normal Akuma. This clearly proves that a Queen was held in that temple we investigated."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in thought. _Tsunade-sama was infected with a Queen. Could she have been one of Orochimaru's victims?_

Naruto broke the silence. "I don't know about you two, but I've read enough of these creepy documents to last me a lifetime. You guys wanna come out some ramen with me. I'll pay for you, Sakura-chan." He offered a small, but genuine smile.

As generous as his offer was, Sakura was in no mood for food, for any contact really. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I really have no appetite. I'd like to think about all of this in peace."

Understanding shone through the blond ninja's eyes. "I understand. Any normal person would lose their appetite over this, but ramen always comforts me." He looked over at Sasuke expectantly, before glancing back at the rosette. "Take care, Sakura-chan. If you need anything, just come looking for me."

Smiling weakly, Sakura nodded, and the man took his leave.

The rosette let out a loud sigh, and collapsed into the seat. She placed her head onto the wooden table, and exhaled shakily.

She heard footsteps come towards her, before long fingers gently combed through her hair.

Sakura turned her head to face a concerned Uchiha. "Our lives are hanging by a thread," she confessed hoarsely.

Sasuke continued with his massage. "I imagine that's how every major medical procedure must be like. As a medic shinobi, you must have seen serious cases where it seemed that nothing could be done, yet the patients miraculously survive."

Sakura snorted. "Those cases were miracles. I could sure use one now."

"You should have more faith in yourself, Sakura. You said so yourself that the DNA Reflex is your chance. By whatever means you need to confirm this, you'll realize that's the answer."

The rosette felt the tension leave her body as she stared into the Uchiha's onyx eyes, combined with the gentle scalp massage.

At last, she grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand, and kissed his palm, before sitting up straight. "You're right. Drowning in self-misery will only kill me faster."

Sasuke's eyes darkened with emotion, and he leaned in closer. "I remember my promise to you, but promise me that you won't quit fighting until the end."

The rosette's breath hitched in her throat at the intensity of his gaze, as well as their proximity.

She leaned forward to kiss him softly, before she pulled away. "I swear on my life that I'll keep on fighting." She said sincerely.

Satisfied, Sasuke pulled her up, and together they left the room, allowing the guards stationed at the door to properly lock it up.

They went over to Sakura's apartment to unwind from the day.

The rosette turned back towards her companion. "Would you please stay with me? At least until your brother comes."

Sasuke nodded, and sat down beside her on the couch.

No words were needed. Sasuke simply held Sakura in his arms, and ran a comforting hand through her corral-colored locks.

Sakura reveled his touch, and allowed her eyes to close and her breathing calmed.

It seemed that not much time had passed before a knock at the door disrupted their peace.

Sasuke offered to answer the door, leaving Sakura to continue to rest on the couch.

Sasuke came back into the living room, followed by his older brother.

Not needing any instruction, the elder Uchiha swiftly went into the bathroom to change.

Sakura excused herself to go change in her bedroom, before she called for Itachi to come in.

Surprisingly, Sasuke also came in, having changed into his own pair of sleeping wear.

Noticing her look, the younger Uchiha spoke. "I've decided to sit through this session, if you don't mind."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "No, I don't."

Sakura and Sasuke settled down on the rosette's mattress, while Itachi made himself comfortable in his make-shift bed.

Sakura laid down on her back and closed her eyes, while the younger Uchiha brother stayed on his back and watched over her.

Not even needing words, Sakura and Itachi entered their mindscape effortlessly.

Once inside, Sakura and Itachi made their way over to their embryos' cages.

All of a sudden, an idea hit the rosette, and she glanced over at the Uchiha. "Itachi, have you ever found out your embryo's name?"

The dark-haired man cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "I haven't yet. Why do you ask?"

"When Ripley first contacted me, she informed me that if we ever needed to force the embryos to comply, we just needed to use their names." She looked over at her sleeping embryo. "Maybe we can't contact Ripley because subconsciously the Akuma know she's the only one who can help us, thus, are preventing us from accessing their memories of her."

The elder Uchiha hummed in thought. "Perhaps. It's worth a try on your part." He agreed. "I'll strengthen the link on your hand once you're successful."

Once inside each other their cages, Sakura placed her hand on the seal, and closed her eyes in concentration. _I know you're supposedly sleeping, Nefetari, but I command you to show me everything you know about Ripley._

Her vision went black, and she felt Itachi enter the void with her.

* * *

_Sakura stood in the same white chamber as before, this time with Itachi by her side._

_In front of them stood Ripley who regarded them with an impressed look. "Nice to meet you again." She addressed Sakura, before flicking her gaze to Itachi. "And now we're joined by another host."_

_Itachi nodded mutely, as he studied the alien woman in curiosity but also with caution._

_Not paying attention to his scrutiny, Ripley focused on the younger woman. "You've summoned me for a reason. What do you need?"_

_Not wasting time, Sakura got straight to the point. "There's a process that a madman on our world called the 'DNA Reflex'. It's an exchange of DNA between the Akuma and their hosts. Can the host survive the birth if they can manipulate this reflex?"_

_Ripley's gaze darkened, and her posture tensed, before she forcibly relaxed herself. "I assume you've seen how I was the only human in recorded history to survive the birth?"_

_Both shinobi nodded their heads in confirmation. _

_The alien woman inhaled deeply before she spoke. "The reason why I survived the birth is because I had my embryo's DNA mixed with mine. My circumstances are unique, even for a host. I'm a clone of my former self. My world's scientists tried several times to clone my former self just to extract the Queen I carried. As such, I had Xeno DNA introduced to me, while the Queen became part human."_

_"So the presence of Akuma DNA inside of you aided your body in healing from the trauma? What of the placenta?" Sakura asked._

_Ripley nodded to the first question. "The Xeno part of me reabsorbed the placenta harmlessly." She scanned the two shinobi carefully. "I imagine that you're struggling to figure out how to safely remove the embryos you carry. In your case, you have the time and the ability to manipulate the DNA Reflex in your favor."_

_Sakura stared at her in open wonder. "How so?"_

_"Your lifeforce, or chakra as you call it, is intimately shared with your embryos. If you deepen this bond and actively take on some Xenomorph traits, your chances of survival will dramatically increase. I believe your companion has already begun to experiment on manipulating this ability."_

_Itachi hummed in confirmation. "Yes, I have, though I'm still experimenting with it."_

_Ripley gave him a sharp nod. "That's how freak science works. Drop in your embryo's name, and they'll grudgingly help you out."_

_"I have one more question," Sakura quickly blurted out. "How was the Newborn created?"_

_Her question seemed to be a touchy subject for the alien woman, but despite her balled fists, she answered. "Before my death, I had an intimate relationship with a man. I didn't realize it at the time, but in our night together, I conceived his child. When I was cloned and our DNA mixed, the Queen I bore became pregnant with my child." Ripley looked it. "She gave birth to a monster."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she thought about the Newborn that was present in her world. _Kami-sama. Don't tell me that Tsunade-sama or her Queen birthed such a creature!

_She was startled from her thoughts as Ripley became alight with multi-colored flames._

_Understanding what was going on, Sakura bowed in respect. "Thank you for your help, Ripley."_

_The woman nodded in reply, before she disappeared from view, and darkness reigned once more._


	46. Chapter 45: Trial and Error- Part 3

**Chapter 45: Trial and Error- Part 3**

Sakura's eyes snapped opened, and she switched to a sitting position.

Her abrupt movement disrupted Sasuke from his sleep, though his dark eyes quickly focused at the sight of the two awake hosts. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sakura turned towards him, and smiled widely. Unable to keep in her excitement, she cupped Sasuke's angular face, and kissed him hard.

When she pulled back, she couldn't help but giggle at the man's bewildered, but equally pleased expression.

Beside them, Itachi chuckled quietly. "As you can tell from Sakura-san's reaction, we did."

The woman in question eagerly recounted their mental experience to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha was intrigued and inwardly relieved that Sakura finally had an idea to work with, though the part about the Newborn's origins had him wrinkle his nose. "A human host conceives a child, she gets cloned, and somehow her child is passed into the Akuma she gestated." He blinked in disbelief. "Normally, I would have deemed such a thing impossible, but after our encounters with these creatures, I've learned to think that anything is possible."

"The Newborn **is** real. Itachi-san and I saw it through the hive's mind, and Yūgao-san encountered it with Jiraiya-sama."

Itachi nodded in confirmation. "The Akuma loath the Newborn. They see it as an abomination that needs to be destroyed."

Sakura glanced at him. "They no longer have to worry about that. Minato-sama's scientists managed to extract its body for studying."

"Did they discover anything interesting or useful about it?" The younger Uchiha asked.

The rosette shrugged. "I personally don't know, but I intend to ask Minato-sama about it once I've successfully removed the embryos."

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 1:23am.

Figuring that she was too hyped up to fall back asleep, Sakura got out of the bed, and headed towards the door.

She glanced back at the brothers. "I'll make us some tea. Itachi-san, you're going to have tell me more about manipulating the stem cells to do your bidding."

When said person nodded in understanding, the rosette left the bedroom and went towards the kitchen.

Once the tea was ready, she brought out a tray with everything needed into the living room where the brothers waited.

For a few moments, the trio sat quietly as they sipped at the delicious, warm tea. The only noise was from the chirping crickets outside.

When Sakura emptied half of her cup, she spoke. "How exactly do you manage to manipulate your embryo's stem cells?"

Itachi placed down his tea cup, and leaned back in his seat. "It took much trial and error, but once I've entered a meditative state, I can inwardly scan my own body. I'm certain you're familiar with this process, as a medic-nin."

The woman nodded.

"Once I became aware of the embryo's existence, I took the time to study its structure, as well as the placenta. It's similar to a human's, but it's like a cancer. As you know, cancer cells are those that grow and multiply uncontrollably. With such characteristics, I began to experiment in manipulating the stem cells. The embryo sensed my intentions, and effectively blocked me from having much success. Once the new seal was placed on me, and the embryo entered a dormant state, I found the process much easier." He peered into Sakura's eyes. "I imagine it'll be easier for you since you are a medic-nin. I'm not qualified nor skilled at manipulating any cell."

Sakura reflected thoughfully on his statement. "Just one more thing to work on during my meditation sessions."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "You're still gathering chakra for the Byakugō no In?"

The rosette nodded. "Karin drained a significant portion of the chakra that I had built up. Now with the extra demand from the new seal, it's slowing down my ability to recuperate what I've lost."

"Will it affect your daily performance?" The younger Uchiha inquired.

Sakura shook her head. "It's more of an annoyance than a threat to my well-being. When I trained under Tsunade-sama, I found a way to divert a small portion of the built-up chakra back into my normal reserves. Now, however, I haven't touched the extra pool, nor do I plan to until I unlock the seal."

"Kabuto mentioned that you'd be able to survive the birth for certain if you unlocked the Byakugō no In. He also stated that it granted its user a momentary immortality."

The rosette peered at him in curiosity. "He spoke about it, huh?" She sighed. "He exaggerated the immortality part, but yes, I'd be able to survive the birth with the seal. I believe that's how Tsunade-sama survived her birth. The seal, plus my impressive chakra control, would allow me to perform techniques without wasting energy. The stored-up chakra would greatly amplify the power of any technique that I use, however, there's a catch. The more I use the seal to heal myself, the shorter my lifespan will become."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the news, whilst Itachi kept a neutral expression on his face.

The rosette continued. "Now that we've got a way to safely remove the embryos, I'd rather learn to manipulate the DNA reflex so that it would benefit me. I'm working towards the Byakugō no In as a plan B in case the other option fails."

"The seal would benefit you, but what about the rest of us?" Itachi asked.

"The seal can be momentarily passed on to other people, but the consequences are the same." She frowned. "Let's just hope that no complications arise from this procedure."

The trio spent some time in quiet. Sakura prepared some more tea, and each of them sipped at their cups, lost in their own mind.

When Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 3:00am.

"When do you plan on doing the surgery?" Sasuke finally asked.

"It'd be ideal if Itachi-san trains Yukimaru to tap into this ability to increase his chances of survival. Guren would kill me if I put Yukimaru under the knife without being fully prepared." She looked out of the window. "I also want to be accompanied by Shizune-san and Ino. They've both been trained by Tsunade-sama in the healing arts; with Kabuto included, I believe the four of us will successfully remove the embryos."

"Does Minato-sama agree with killing the embryos? The last thing we need is another Orochimaru attempting to play God with unknown creatures. "

"Minato-sama agrees to exterminate the Akuma. They're too much trouble to capture. " Sakura closed her eyes as she pictured the deaths the Akuma were responsible for. "I won't allow these monsters to kill anyone else, nor destroy more villages."

The room went silent once more in somber respect for the victims, both dead and alive.

"I volunteer to be the first patient." Itachi suddenly stated.

His brother appeared to want to protest, but Itachi held up his hand. "Yukimaru is young; I want him to at least have a chance of living up to adulthood. Sakura-san can't perform the surgery on herself; if she doesn't survive her surgery, then our hope will die with her. I'm confident that the former apprentice of the great Slug Sannin will ensure I survive."

The woman in question blinked repeatedly, unsure of how to respond. She settled with nodding.

The older Uchiha looked at his brother. "Sasuke, for my surgery, I want you to be present. I have complete confidence in Sakura-san, and if her two colleagues have her trust, than I have no quarrel about them joining. However, this is Oto. With or without Orochimaru, there could still be loyal followers lurking about, wanting to snatch the embryo, even though they'd have no idea what to do with it. For our protection, I want you with me."

Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes, and nodded. "I won't allow anyone else to harm you, Nii-san."

Smiling softly, Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, prompting his younger brother to do the same to him. They squeezed each other, before releasing their grip.

Sakura observed the scene fondly, happy that the brothers held such a deep bond.

Itachi glanced over at the clock. "We should get some rest. Today, I'll organize with Kabuto a meeting with Yukimaru."

Sakura barely suppressed a yawn, as her excitement began to cool off.

She took the cups back into the kitchen, and entered her bedroom where the Uchiha brothers were settling in.

She slipped under the covers, and snuggled into Sasuke's warm embrace.

The rosette looked in his eyes which openly portrayed his unease about the situation.

"We'll get through this. We have a chance, now." Sakura whispered softly.

The man mutelessly tightened his hold on her.

Sakura closed her eyes, and was steadily lulled back to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight leaked into the bedroom through the curtains that floated around from the pleasantly cool breeze.

Sakura cracked her eyes open, and was surprised to find the other side of her bed unoccupied.

For a moment, fear gripped her soul, and she jumped out of her bed, tensed for any possible attack.

Immediately afterwards, she inwardly scolded herself for not noticing the quiet mumbling coming from behind the closed door.

Itachi's makeshift bed was properly made, and Sasuke's scent was still fresh on the woman's bed-sheets.

Deciding that she needed help to wake up, Sakura walked into the bedroom, and take a nice, hot shower that awakened her slightly slow nerve network.

She lavished her corral locks with a honey-scented shampoo, before deciding that she spent enough time in the shower.

Wrapping a towel around her body, Sakura came out of the bathroom, and instantly goosebumps formed on her exposed skin.

She walked over to her closet, and began rummaging for an outfit, when the bedroom door opened, and she whipped her head around.

"Sakura, Itachi wanted to know if you'd continue reading the documents for…"

The younger Uchiha stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed Sakura's state of undress.

Her towel clung to her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She clutched the towel tighter around her, slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a state, though also pleased at how Sasuke's widened eyes roamed her body.

She cleared her throat. "You mean if I'd be reading more of Orochimaru's documents to help me in my planning? I don't think it's necessary."

Sasuke abruptly turned away, his hands clenched into fists. "I… I'll let Itachi know," he said tensely.

Just as he intended to leave, Sakura was at his side, and took his hand into her own. "You don't have to leave, Sasuke. Stay until I've finished up."

With great effort, Sasuke turned to face the rosette, though he made sure to keep his vision at face level.

He allowed the smiling woman to lead him to the bed, where he sat down stiffly.

Sakura went back to the closet, and continued rummaging through the clothes, unaware of the intense gaze from the Uchiha.

Once she picked her outfit for the day, Sakura walked inside of the walk-in closet, just out of reach of Sasuke's sight. She again failed to realize that the mirror attached to the closet door offered the Uchiha a full sight of her upper, naked back.

He couldn't pull his eyes away as they scanned the curve of her back and her petite waist. He even caught a sideview of her full breasts as she pulled on her capris.

He was somewhat thankful that Sakura initiated small-talk before he made a fool out of himself by oogling at her body.

"You and Itachi-san were up early. Is there something that I should know?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "Before he left, Nii-san merely said that he planned to meet up with Kabuto in order to check on the boy," he managed to reply evenly.

Sakura hummed in thoughtfulness. "That's a good idea. I felt like Guren was ready to pounce me when I entered the room. I still can't picture her as the protective, nurturing sort."

The younger Uchiha finally mustered the willpower to look away from the mirror. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Karin, despite how annoying and despicable she was, was a formidable kunoichi. There were many attempts on her life, and they all failed."

"Huh, I suppose it's appropriate that she'd be killed by the dream-work of her crazy master."

Sakura came out of the closet completely dressed. "Breakfast?" She asked.

"Ah, we helped ourselves to your kitchen. There's still some rice with fish and tomatoes."

Sakura followed the quiet Uchiha to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Sakura asked Sasuke to borrow his hawk summon in order to send a letter back to Konoha.

"Anything in particular you're asking?" He asked while securing the piece of paper to the bird's ankle.

"I requested for Shizune-san to come to Oto. Normally, she doesn't leave the village since she's in charge of maintaining the order of our society, and now that Tsunade-sama has disappeared, I'm certain her workload has tripled."

"But you think that she'll make an exception for the surgery."

"That's what I'm hoping for. She has more medical experience and knowledge than I do."

Once the hawk flew off, Sasuke left for the day, promising to be back that evening.

Sakura also left shortly afterwards, intent on finding the former Hokage and uncovering the secrets of the Newborn.

She figured that the man would still be occupied in reading through the thousands of documents based on Orochimaru's research, so the rosette decided to venture into Oto's fortress.

On site, Orochimaru's personal laboratory was still busy with activity. About a quarter of the documents had been read, and neatly placed into piles on one table, but various shinobi still buzzed about reading through the seemingly never-ending pile that was left.

Sakura stood in front of Minato's table, and cleared her throat. "Good morning, Minato-sama."

The blond man looked up, his blood-shot eyes met the kunoichi's even gaze. "Good morning, Sakura-san." He greeted, and rubbed his eyes. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I want to know everything you do about the Newborn."

Minato shot his eyes up at her. "Did something happen? Did you have another vision?"

Sakura raised her hands in a placating manner. "No, nothing happened." She reassured. "To be honest, the creature has been stuck in my mind for a while, and my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I want to understand what about it infuriated the Akuma so much."

"Perhaps because they see it as an abomination. It certainly is a freak of nature."

"Is there any mention of it in Orochimaru's notes?"

The man shook his head. "As far as we can tell, no. It's either we haven't read the correct document yet, or that snake didn't know about the creature's existence."

Sakura frowned. "That's strange. If Orochimaru didn't know about it, who imprisoned the Newborn?"

Minato shared her frown as he reflected upon it. "Evidently, it was someone powerful who managed to subdue the creature long enough to chain it up."

"Or perhaps, it willingly allowed itself to be imprisoned." Shikaku commented, as he joined the pair.

Minato looked at him in confusion, while Sakura felt her stomach drop. _It couldn't be. Was shishou responsible for this?_

The former Nara patriarch noticed her disturbed reaction. "You seem to agree with me. Can you think about any creature or person capable enough to earn the creature's cooperation?"

The rosette got her act together, and shook her head. "I'm not sure. As far as we know, the Akuma are the only creatures who can match the Newborn's strength, though they would have killed it instead of imprison it."

Minato nodded. "Shikaku-san will escort you to the observation chamber. Shiho, the lead scientist, will explain to you her findings. Hopefully, you'll deem something useful from it."

After bowing in respect, Shikaku led the woman through a metallic door cleverly hidden at the back of the laboratory.

They made their way down a dimly lit corridor, before arriving at a large pair of steeled doors.

He shot forth a burst of chakra, instantly causing the hair on Sakura's arms and neck to stand on end.

A moment later, the thick doors opened up, and a slender woman with swirls on her glasses greeted them. "Shikaku-san, how may I help you?"

The man in question gestured his head to the rosette. "You're to provide Sakura-san with all of that you've gathered on the Newborn."

It was hard to tell the woman's expression from behind her glasses, but she nodded in understanding. "Greetings, Sakura-san. I'm Shiho, the lead scientist of the research team assigned in studying thew Newborn."

The rosette exchanged pleasantries with her, and Shikaku left the two women to their own devices.

Sakura inwardly fussed about how she was close to the Newborn's carcass the whole time, and didn't even realize it.

Shiho gave a brief explanation of her background, occasionally greeting her coworkers.

She took Sakura to the observation room that was sealed off by a protective chakra barrier.

"As you'll soon see, the Newborn's physiology is more alike to a human's than an Akuma's, yet its DNA is a mixture of both." Shiho explained as the barrier gave way to an opening large enough for the two women to walk through.

Scientists with clipboards hovered over their work-space, the sound of pen scribbling onto paper the only noise aside from the low hum of the chakra barrier.

Upon seeing Shiho, numerous scientists nodded to her in respect, and gave the two women room to examine the creature.

Sakura's eyes widened at her first glimpse of the corpse.

It was certainly more intimidating in person than from what she'd seen in the vision.

As Shiho stated, the Newborn physically resembled a human more than an Akuma; its lack of a tail, elongated tubes on its back, and a second tongue proved that point. It also had eyes that were closed, giving the disturbing impression that the creature was merely sleeping.

Most notably, it was easily twice as large as a standard Akuma. No wonder it was able to hold off the Akuma, from what Yūgao recounted.

Its skin was pale and fleshy, completely different from the black exoskeleton of the Akuma.

As her eyes glanced down, she was somewhat surprised to see exposed genitalia that looked very much like a vulva. "It's a female." She breathed out amazed.

"Yes," the lead scientist confirmed, "as are all Akuma."

Sakura's medical conscious was horrified by this monstrosity; a freak of nature whose birth was an accident.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What can you tell me about its behavioral mannerisms?"

Shiho adjusted her glasses. "For starters, its brain is quite developed and large for its body size. Its pre-frontal cortex is the same size as a human's, yet certains regions such as language and social cognition are lacking in neurons. We've managed to trick the Newborn's central nervous system into thinking that it's still alive long enough to scan the brain activity through an MRI. After introducing stimuli, we've noticed that the Newborn's brain relied more heavily on concentrated local networks rather than long-distance neural pathways."

"So its mannerisms would have been more like those of a disabled child," Sakura concluded.

Shiho nodded. "Certainly, the Newborn is much more intelligent than an Akuma. It had the ability to perceive and experience emotions, though it would have been psychologically immature and child-like in its behavior. Whatever it did, the Newborn was quite similar to human children who don't yet understand the repercussion of their actions."

_There's nothing child-like about this monster_, Sakura thought with disdain.

The rosette stepped back from the corpse. "Thank you for your time, Shiho-san. I'll take my leave now."

Shiho bowed slightly, and escorted the kunoichi to the entrance. "You're welcome to come back if you wish to study the Newborn yourself."

_No way in hell. Besides, I've got important things to focus on_.

On the outside, Sakura smiled politely. "That's generous of you, Shiho-san, but I've got some personal projects that I have to work on. Have a good day."

With that, the rosette took her leave, and after wishing Minato a good day, Sakura decided to return to her apartment.

Once she freshened up and drank a glass of cold water, she sat cross-legged on her bed, and controlled her breathing until she was calm.

Afterwards, she spent the rest of her day mediating and wondering within her mindscape.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal startled a family of birds from their place in the tree.

Sparring in the abandoned training grounds outside of Oto were Sasuke and Sakura.

The kunoichi had her long corral-locks tied up in a ponytail. She wore a white tank-top that was wet from sweat, and a pair of dark shorts that matched her sandals.

The Uchiha only wore loose grey work-out pants. He too was sweating as the pair continued to strike at each other.

Sasuke's strikes were precise and powerful, though Sakura's superior flexibility enabled her to dodge them, and often cut through Sasuke's defenses.

She twirled around his larger frame, finding amusement in his frustrated expression as she continued to evade his attacks.

The woman was caught off guard when her legs were swept from under her, but she rolled backwards, and parried the Uchiha's offensive strikes.

She made the mistake of looking into his then activated Sharingan.

_Damn it!_ She cursed.

Her movements immediately felt sluggish compared to Sasuke's sudden burst of speed. The kunoichi barely managed to hold her sword up to block Sasuke's attacks.

Growing frustrated herself, Sakura managed to kick Sasuke away, though his body disintegrated into white snakes upon impact with the ground.

The reptiles slithered their way to the panting kunoichi.

When they were close enough, Sakura stomped on them, though some managed to evade and curl around her legs.

Snarling, Sakura took out a kunai, and began cut through them, though more kept on crawling.

Sakura jumped away, though she gasped out in pain as she felt something slam her to the ground.

The rosette immediately got up, though she was once again pushed back down.

Confused, Sakura whipped her face around trying to find the invisible force.

"What's the matter; afraid of a genjutsu?" Sasuke's voice teased from all around.

Remembering his mocking from their first battle combined with now infuriated the pink-haired kunoichi.

Her genjutsu skills were above average, yet she had never faced such an opponent as the Sharingan.

Instinct had her swirl to the right, and she barely managed to parry an invisible blow, though part of her arm got slashed cleanly.

Blood began to flow from the cut which stung from the sweat.

Sakura gritted her teeth together, and did her best to calm down enough to release the genjutsu.

She set forth a burst of chakra, yet nothing happened.

Sakura did it again, and again, growing more frustrated and anxious every time her release failed.

"A genjutsu created by the Sharingan is not to be underestimated. You won't leave until I allow you to."

"Why don't you show yourself? Or are you afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Sakura mocked in anger.

A powerful current of wind rippled around Sakura, blowing her hair around messily.

Sakura vainly tried to clear her face, yet she paused when she heard a thumping sound.

It was faint at first, though it grew louder as it seemingly got closer.

Sakura gripped her sword tightly, and braced herself.

When the thump sound was directly behind her, Sakura gave a battle cry, and slashed at the invisible matter.

Immediately, the genjutsu was dispersed, along with the wind.

Sasuke was panting, his red eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You saw through my genjutsu."

Sakura offered a feral grin. "I heard your heartbeat."

With that, she went on the offensive, forcing Sasuke to evade her attacks by moving backwards.

He didn't realize until the last moment that was exactly what Sakura wanted until his back pressed against bark.

Seeing her chance, Sakura kicked his katana out of his grip, and held her sword at his neck. "I win," she purred.

Instead of surrendering like she expected, Sasuke's hand shot forward, and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it until she was forced to drop her sword.

Snarling, Sakura sidekicked Sasuke's knee, bringing him down.

The Uchiha grabbed hold of her waist, and took her down with him. He quickly rolled over, and pressed his entire weight on her slender body.

Nearly out of chakra, Sakura couldn't rely on her super strength to free herself. She struggled to slither away, though all she did was manage to rub her body on Sasuke's, eliciting small hints of pleasure waves within him.

Tired, Sakura dropped her head onto the ground, and panted hard.

She looked into Sasuke's now dark orbs. They glistered with something that sent shivers down her spine. It was even more so when she realized their rather intimate proximity.

Trying to break the unexpected tension, Sakura coughed. "Sasuke, you're heavy. Get off!"

Grunting, the Uchiha did so, allowing Sakura to crawl away until she leaned against the tree.

Sasuke followed her example, and handed her some water.

Sakura took greedy gulps from the bottle, and leaned back against the tree whilst pressing the ice cold bottle on her forehead.

For a moment, the two shinobi sat in silence as the birds from before returned to their home, and began to sing once more.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "You said you heard my heartbeat. Is this a result of you adapting some Akuma senses?"

Sakura nodded. "It took some time, but I managed to increase my ear's sensitivity to vibrations in the air. The wind you created around me actually help amplify it."

"Hmm, what else did you manage to gain?"

Sakura gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm not going to expose all of my secrets," she teased.

Sasuke seemed to have pouted, as much as a proud Uchiha would allow himself to show.

Sakura laughed at his expense, and leaned her shoulder onto his, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist.

Throughout the first three months of their relationship, Sasuke and Sakura took things slowly, wanting to explore their comfortability with one another as well as learn things about each other that not many knew.

They both acted professionally when dealing with their fellow shinobi. Only the discreet glances at each other, and the lingering touch indicated something had deepened between them.

Once in the safety of privacy, however, they allowed their walls to crumble down.

They often took strolls through the fortress's spectacular garden, and exchanged stories of their childhoods. The couple found themselves opening up, and the trust and mutual respect for each other grew in strength.

During this time, Sakura had made progress in adapting the DNA reflex to her will.

She found it rather to be like a game of tug of war, only she barely had any resistance on the other side.

Every time she pulled the DNA reflex more in her favor, the more her embryo's alien features wither away to human. They still didn't make her any less of a threat, and perhaps her "physical" appearance was merely how Sakura's mind perceived it; it wouldn't change the Akuma's physiology.

From the few times she chatted with Itachi, it seemed that he was making progress with Yukimaru, whom also managed to somewhat adapt the DNA reflex to his will.

Sakura wasn't sure how the Three-tails would react to this or the surgery, but she refused to allow herself to worry over a disaster that wouldn't necessarily happen.

The rosette was also pleased when Sasuke's hawk returned with a note from Yūgao, stating that Shizune would arrive with the Phoenix army, but would return to Konoha after the surgery.

All in all, Sakura felt better than she had in a while, and she held onto immense hope.

The midday sun glared fiercely onto the Earth below, though the tree the couple rested under provided sufficient cover from the rays.

As Sakura scanned the sky, her eyes picked up on a familiar messenger bird that headed towards Oto.

Recognizing it, Sakura jumped up as excitement swirled in her stomach.

"What's going on, Sakura?"

The woman peered down at her partner. "The Phoenix forces have arrived!" She exclaimed.


	47. Chapter 46: Arrival

**Chapter 46: Arrival**

The hot July sun beamed down unmercifully upon the readying army.

In total, the Phoenix army consisted of one hundred and fifty able kunoichis, all eager to leave the village and explore the outside world, yet the excitement was overpowered by a thick layer of caution and disbelief.

The older women, especially those with close ties to the temporary clan leaders, moved around with seemingly permanent frowns on their faces. They were terrified about the implications of the mission, and what would happen if they failed.

The absence of their queen was also noted, and even the more guillable recruits began to question Shizune's excuse of Tsunade going off to heal a foreign ally.

Akimichi Midori was very vocal about the "irresponsibility of our Queen to leave us without even offering an explanation!" Needless to say, her words didn't help calm down the kunoichis' nerves.

Each kunoichi were given new weapons, and had spent the last three months adapting their training programs to better prepare them for the inevitable battle against the Akuma.

Shizune surprised Yūgao once more when she procured more of the rare metal used for the Phoenix armor. She ordered the blacksmiths to reinforce the standard armor, and even had them create protective parts for the elbows, kneecaps and groin area.

When Yūgao questioned Shizune about where the armor came from in the first place, the older woman busied herself by engaging in conversation with the Aburame clan leader, effectively ignoring the question.

Yūgao's eyes narrowed at the dismissal. Once again, Shizune was hiding something critical, and it frustrated the former ANBU member.

Throughout the years serving as a Phoenix kunoichi, Yūgao had taken for granted the protection that her armor provided her, including against the Akuma's acidic blood. With the present revelations, however, she felt rather alarmed about the presence of such a metal.

Call her crazy, but she couldn't believe that the armor came from their world since the Akuma were obviously alien to the shinobi environment. Tsunade had somehow gotten a hold of this metal, and Yūgao planned on finding out from where once this mission was over.

Tension took hold of each member of the Phoenix army as they knew they'd be leaving Konoha within the week. While a few were impatient to leave, many viewed the imminent departure with dread as they weren't sure if they would ever return home.

As Yūgao supervised the final preparations, her mind trailed to the conversation she had with Sakura's friends.

* * *

_The Yamanaka girl was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Hinata and the brunette weapons expert. _

_Ino nearly crashed into the older woman as her sky-blue eyes shimmered with rage. "Why was she infected?" She demanded._

_Yūgao inwardly sighed as she carefully worded her answer to not further anger the blonde woman. "I have no idea, Ino-san," she said sincerely. "Kabuto informed me when I first arrived in Oto. At the time, neither of us knew how or when she became infected."_

_"But now you do?" Ino pressed on._

_Yūgao nodded, and closed her eyes. "I imagine that even as her friends, you were still puzzled by Sakura-san's distrust and borderline hatred of men."_

_The three women nodded in unison._

_"Sakura-san was captured by Danzo's men and raped while captive. Shizune san believes that was also when she became infected."_

_Ino's anger morphed into horror, and she physically felt sick. Her friends didn't look any better._

_None of them had known about Sakura's ordeal, but now carefully reflecting over her attitude towards men, they berated themselves for not even suspecting that something had happened. _

_Ino felt like a piece of garbage, remembering all those times that she encouraged Sakura to give men a chance, when deep down, her friend was suffering from having her innocence taken away in such a violent manner._

_The purple-haired woman placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder. "Don't beat yourselves up. I didn't even know about what Sakura-san went through. She refused to let anyone know, but now she has come out stronger because of her experience." _

_Ino bowed her head, unwilling to let the older kunoichi see the tears forming. _

_Tenten and Hinata wrapped their arms around her, and the three women comforted each other._

_Yūgao smiled softly at the strong display of loyalty and support. She was happy that Sakura had great friends. _

_Hinata looked up at her. "Can the parasite be removed?"_

_Her friends looked up at the older woman expectantly._

_Yūgao's smile was wiped off. "I honestly don't know. Sakura-san has written back that she developed a way to safely remove the embryo, but she has yet to actually try it. Shizune-san will be accompanying us for a while to assist Sakura-san during the surgery; your presence will also be required, Ino-san."_

_The blonde woman blinked, but she quickly nodded her head in determination. "I'll help Sakura in any way I can if it means saving her life, and anyone else affected."_

_The smile returned to Yūgao's fatigued face. "Save up on your chakra; once we arrive in Oto, you'll be working non-stop."_

* * *

The day that the Phoenix army was scheduled to leave had finally arrived.

July 5th started out with the sun rising and bringing light to the sleepy world below.

The kunoichi immediately readied themselves, and reported to the palace's courtyard. They were organized by clan, while the clan-less members were under Yūgao's command.

The plan was simple: the two-day trip to Oto should be uneventful, and quick. Stopping just outside of the village once ruled by fear, the Phoenix army would meet up with Mikoto and her small group, and together they would enter Oto to meet with Minato and his men.

As promised, Shizune would accompany the army to Oto in order to assist Sakura with the surgeries. Once, and if they were a success, Shizune would return to Konoha. During her absence, a young, but bright Nara girl would help Kushina keep the village in order until Shizune's return.

By the time the sun had fully lit up the village and forest below, the army set off after saying goodbye to their families and friends.

The mothers and kunoichi who couldn't fight held hands as they watched the army disappear from sight. They prayed with all of their might that they'd see their daughters, sisters and friends again.

* * *

Thankfully, the trip to Oto passed by with no incident. Double luck was that the kunoichi obeyed their orders with no resistance; despite the severity of this mission, they were completely dedicated to the cause.

The once menacing forest aided in hiding the army's large number of fighters. As they've been trained, the experienced Byakugan users and sensory types scouted the area around them, making sure to leave no rock or leaf unchecked.

One kunoichi straightened her back. "Small group at twelve o'clock!" Her Byakugan stared straight ahead.

As one, the army reached for their weapons, but immediately straightened their backs in respect at the sight of the clan leaders.

Uchiha Mikoto led the small group of experienced kunoichi towards the Phoenix army.

Despite remaining quiet, the young women's bodies practically radiated excitement and relief at seeing the group.

Yūgao approached the former Uchiha matriarch. "It's good to see you again, Mikoto-san."

The dark-haired woman nodded in greeting. "Shizune-san has informed us of current events. Tsunade-sama's disappearance, and Sakura-san's status are alarming."

_If only you knew about your son_, Yūgao thought in dread.

She quickly pushed the thought aside. "Sakura-san claims to have found a way to treat herself and any other victim. Ideally, she should be operated on before we strike the hive."

The older woman's gaze seemingly pierced through Yūgao's soul. "I've heard that my sons are in Oto as well. How are they?"

Instinctively, Yūgao's senses went on high alert, though she forced herself to remain calm, at least on the outside. "The brothers have grown into fine shinobi, with Sasuke-san taking a more active role than your eldest son."

Mikoto cocked an eyebrow, though her dark eyes swirled with intensity that made the younger woman extremely uncomfortable.

"Is there something that ails Itachi?"

Yūgao hesitated for a second, before she regained her composure. "Itachi-san is not at his full capacity. His ailment has been holding him back." She murmured lowly so that only Mikoto could hear.

The Uchiha's face was expressionless, yet Yūgao could see the worry deep within her eyes.

"Whatever your son has, Sakura-san is confident that she can cure him," the purple-haired woman half lied/reassured.

For a moment, the former Uchiha matriarch's eyes swirled blood red, before she blinked, and her natural eye color returned. She gazed hard at the younger woman. "For your sake, I hope she succeeds." With that, she marched off to the side to continue conversing with the other clan members.

Yūgao's shoulders slightly drooped, though nerves fluttered in her insides at the Uchiha's discreet threat. The purple-haired woman wondered if the Uchiha knew that she was the one who sent her sons off to Oto; into the arms of one of the most dangerous shinobi in modern times.

Orochimaru was now dead, though that wasn't the case for the past twenty years when the Uchiha brothers were growing up.

To ease the guilt somewhat, Yūgao reminded herself that she sent the brothers to Oto to save them from imminent death. Besides, Kabuto protected the boys as best as he could, and that's all Yūgao could have asked for.

Shaking her head, the former ANBU operative gestured to one of the kunoichi to bring her a messenger bird.

As the girl went off to do her task, Yūgao busied herself by writing a straight to the point note to inform Minato about their arrival.

Once the girl returned with the bird, Yūgao tied the note to its leg, and it flew off towards the village.

Yūgao sent out a general order for the army to rest until the messenger bird came back with the former hokage's response.

She watched as the clan leaders greeted their kin, and offered praising words to their temporary replacements. It was enough to lift the mood of the poor girls' tired souls.

Yūgao inwardly sighed, and leaned back against a tree as she waited.

* * *

Sakura literally ran like the wind towards her apartment, keeping a close eye on the messenger bird as it headed towards the center of the village.

Despite how excited and anxious she was to see her sisters-in-arms again, the rosette refused to reunite with her friends in her current attire. She thought in amusement about her maid and how alarmed she would appear with Sakura's current sate.

Along the way, the pair went their separate ways; Sasuke promised to meet up with her once he too cleaned up.

Sakura burst into her apartment, slamming the door shut before rushing into her bedroom. She nearly torn off her clothing, before she jumped into the shower.

After hastily washing away the sweat and filth, Sakura got dressed into what she now considered her typical outfit: a red sleeveless shirt, long black pants, and her new ribbon.

Sakura quickly wrapped her wet hair into a low bun, before she was out of her apartment.

To avoid running into unsuspecting civilians, Sakura took to the rooftops, and used her chakra-infused feet to propel her towards the center, like a speeding bullet.

She arrived at where Minato's tent was set up, and rolled on her heels impatiently until the guards granted her access inside.

As expected, inside was a flurry of activity.

Though incredibly professional, Sakura could tell from their body language that Minato's men were thrilled that backup had finally arrived. They were no longer alone in their conflict against the Akuma.

Speaking of which, the hive had gone dormant since their last assault. Sakura wasn't sure if she should have felt relieved or suspicious.

Her experimenting with the DNA reflex had granted her incredible senses that was superior to that of even a bloodhound. Her vision adapted to low lighting instantly, and she could even see the "auras" of those around her. So far they were all green, though she imagined the color would change for an enemy.

Sakura's sense of smell had heightened, and she was certain that it would have rivaled that of an Inuzuka.

She inwardly winced about the doomed clan.

It was by chance that she was walking through the fortress when she overhead some of Minato's advisors talking lowly. Her improved hearing allowed her to eavesdrop on their conversation, though the message left her heart throbbing in loss.

"_Most of the Inuzuka paid for their stupidity by discovering first-hand the corrosive effects of the Akuma's blood."_

Sakura immediately pushed that memory aside, and walked over to where Minato was leaning over the table as he quickly scribbled something down.

The messenger bird that Sakura san was resting on the table, contently picking at the seeds it was given as a treat.

The rosette patiently stood by the table until the man finished his note, and gently wrapped it around the bird's foot.

A bald man mentioned to the bird to latch onto his arm, before he walked outside.

Minato straightened his posture. "Hello, Sakura-san. I assume you know what's going on."

Sakura nodded her head. "I recognized the messenger bird. I take it that Yūgao-san and the Phoenix army are here?"

A small smile brought back some youth to the man's face. "Yes. Yūgao-san was requesting permission to enter the village. I've instructed her to send the army towards the open plains beside the fortress. They'd still be within Oto's boundaries, but they won't suffocate the villagers and make them nervous."

Again, Sakura nodded in agreement. Her soul was elated with joy at reuniting with her friends, as well as receiving help for the surgery.

Minato gestured towards the tent's opening. "Let's get going."

Sakura eagerly followed Minato and his advisors as they left the tent.

Waiting outside were Sasuke and Naruto, the latter perked his head up at the sight of her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted loudly. "Teme said that the Phoenix army arrived."

Sakura smiled as she nodded.

Minato cleared his throat. "That's correct, Naruto. Please be on your best behavior and don't do anything to piss them off."

Naruto pouted at his father, whilst Sasuke snorted quietly, though his lips curved into a smirk.

It turned out that Minato's men were packing up everything to move their "center of command" to be closer to the Phoenix forces. As the man stated, they didn't want to add more stress on the villagers than necessary.

As the men continued to pack up, Minato and his group hurried over to the fortress, and patiently waited in the fields.

Yūgao's lover joined them, and the rosette knew that he too was anxious to get to the fields.

Sakura impatiently paced around an imaginary square she envisioned on the grass. Her two companions gave her space, which she appreciated.

The rosette had guess that an hour had passed before she felt the breeze swirl around abruptly.

Immediately afterwards, a masked Phoenix kunoichi landed a respectable distance away from the waiting party.

Landing on both sides of her were ten other women, and behind them appeared the rest of the masked army, presumably organized into their clans.

Shizune stood alone on the side, watching the scene with serious eyes.

The first kunoichi to land removed her mask, revealing the much welcomed sight of Uzuki Yūgao.

At his nod, Minato and Sakura stepped forward to meet her.

Yūgao bowed. "It's good to see you again, Minato-sama, Sakura-san."

The pair bowed in return.

Minato offered her a sincere smile. "Likewise, Yūgao-san. The arrival of you and the Phoenix army brings great relief to my men and I."

The woman nodded in understanding. "Allow me to introduce the clan leaders."

Upon hearing her, the women stepped forward until they stood directly behind Yūgao.

"From left to right there's Aburame Hotaru, Akimichi Midori, Hyuga Amaya, Inuzuka Ran, Nara Yoshino, Sarutobi Emiko, Shimura Mariko, Uchiha Mikoto and Yamanaka Hikari."

The women bowed, prompting the former hokage to do the same.

The clan leaders straightened their backs under the gaze of Sakura, who was completely ecstatic about seeing her comrades again.

Minato spoke. "It's an honor to see all of you again," he said sincerely. "We can continue discussing inside, but first, I imagine that you'd wish to reunite with your loved ones."

He turned around to face the crowd behind him.

Before the army arrived, more and more of Minato's men arrived, eager and anxious to see their wives and daughters again.

Yūgao smiled, and immediately, the clan leaders and Minato's men rushed forward.

Many people embraced each other, some of them spun their wives around in the air, as tears of joy leaked down their worn faces.

Yoshino approached her stunned husband, and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me like an idiot?"

Shikaku shook his head, and offered a wry smirk. "Troublesome woman. You haven't changed," he commented, before pulling his wife to him, and kissed her hard.

Shikamaru stood awkwardly to the side, not sure of how to approach his parents.

He'd heard stories from his father about how "troublesome" Yoshino was, but by seeing the relief in his father's face, he figured that she wasn't such a bad person.

Once they pulled apart, Yoshino approached her son slowly, her dark eyes scanned Shikamaru's face intently.

He saw tears form, though none spilt.

His mother smiled. "Hello Shikamaru." She said, before she yanked the tall young man down for a tight hug.

Shikamaru grunted in surprise, before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the small woman. His throat closed up. "It's nice to meet you… kaa-san."

Similar heartfelt reunions were around.

"Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan!" A loud voice shouted.

Rock Lee ran in, panting loudly as he scanned the Phoenix army with no success.

On cue, a lone figure stepped out of the army, and removed her mask.

Tenten's face morphed as if she were about to cry, before she ran over to the man, and kissed him hard.

Lee spun her around, openly allowing his tears to run as he hugged the brunette tightly. "Oh, my beautiful flower! I feared that I'd never see you again!"

Tenten laughed in joy, and enjoyed the feeling of his strong embrace.

Since Yamanaka Inoichi's wife perished during the Konoha attack, he roughly grabbed the new Yamanaka clan leader by the shoulders, and shook her hard. "My daughter, Yamanaka Ino. Where is she?"

Stunned, the clan leader, whipped her head back towards the army who was still waiting patiently, if not uncomfortably.

"Yamanaka Ino, step forward!" She yelled.

Stepping out of the "safety" of the Phoenix army, a masked individual walked over to her clan leader.

Stopping in front of the pair, Ino took off her mask. Her blue eyes were comically wide as she stared at her father.

The man's eyes also widened, but a smile wrinkled his face "Ino-chan. My little girl!"

He pulled the young woman towards him, and embraced her tightly.

Ino wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder.

Sakura observed them with a smile. She was glad that father and daughter had found each other after so long.

Turning around, she noticed the former Uchiha matriarch staring intently at Sasuke as he vainly tried to keep an excited Naruto under control.

Sakura walked over to her, gaining the Uchiha's attention. "Would you like to meet him?" She asked.

Mikoto's eyes widened, but she wordlessly nodded.

Smiling in encouragement, Sakura led the older woman towards her friends.

As they got closer, the women could clearly hear the two shinobi argue.

"Let go, teme! I'm not going to jump over there, or anything."

Sasuke scoffed. "Calm down, dobe. Knowing you, you'd make a complete fool of yourself, regardless of what your father told you."

"Oi!"

Sasuke paid no attention as his eyes focused on Sakura and her companion. He frowned as he studied Mikoto.

Sakura coughed to shut up Naruto.

She smiled. "Now that I have your attention, allow me to introduce Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto-san, these are Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's mouth opened comically as altered between staring at Sasuke and Mikoto.

Mother and son looked hard at each other, taking in the similarities of their features.

Sasuke even activated his Sharingan, a sight that filled Mikoto with pride.

Once he seemingly deemed her as the real deal, his dojutsu faded away to his natural eye color, and his expression switched to that of being shocked. "Kaa-san?" He asked unsure.

Mikoto smiled brightly, and she embraced her youngest son tightly. "Oh my son. I've longed for this moment for over twenty years. I thought that you were dead."

Sasuke returned the embrace just as intensely, the happiness at having finally met his mother evident in his body language.

Naruto and Sakura stepped away to give them some space, but they regarded them with equal smiles.

At last, mother and son pulled away, but Mikoto's smile remained brilliant and she stroked Sasuke's face. "Where's your brother? I'm anxious to see him as well."

Sasuke smiled gently. "Nii-san's inside. He's resting after an extensive training round."

Mikoto was pleased. "So he's well? There's no ailment that plagues him?"

Dread filled Sakura's stomach at the Uchiha matriarch's question. Even Sasuke's face somewhat paled as he struggled to come up with a response.

Sakura stepped in. "Mikoto-san, it's best if you talk to Itachi-san personally. He's been doing well, but he's in a… delicate situation right now."

Mikoto whipped her head to face the rosette. Her Sharingan self-consciously activated. "Is he a host just like you?!" She demanded.

Sakura recoiled back in shock.

Sasuke stepped in front of his mother. "Kaa-san, Sakura can help Itachi. I trust her abilities, and you should too."

The Uchiha matriarch looked at her younger son's confident gaze. Her Sharingan deactivated, and her normally proud shoulders drooped in despair.

Her son placed a comforting hand on them, prompting a small smile from the woman.

Sakura, for her part, was touched by Sasuke's complete faith in her skills. It made her want to jump him, and ravage him on the spot.

Heat flushed her neck, and she looked away to calm down.

After the clan leaders encouraged the Phoenix kunoichi to mingle a bit with Minato's men, they along with Minato and his advisors retreated to the fortress for an extensive briefing about their situation.

Sasuke led his mother inside the fortress, presumably to meet up with Itachi.

Naruto decided to try to talk to some of the Phoenix kunoichi. Sakura wondered if he'd be successful in creating any friendship with them.

From the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Yūgao and her lover embrace each other.

Shizune and Ino approached Sakura, each of them hugging the rosette tightly.

"It's so good to see you again, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed once she let go.

Shizune smiled. "My feeling's the same, Sakura-san. I was very worried about you."

The rosette smiled back. "I'm alright. Minato-sama and the others have taken excellent care of me."

Ino's smile turned into a frown. "Sakura, are you okay?" She didn't continue as she stared at Sakura's chest.

The rosette sighed. "I'm alright for now. As I've requested in my message, I need the two of you to help me extract the embryos."

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "You've actually discovered a way to safely remove them?"

Sakura began to lead them towards the fortress. "It may seem like a long shot, but it's the only chance we've got."

* * *

Three days had passed since the arrival of the Phoenix army.

The kunoichi, while not actively seeking out companionship with the men, weren't openly hostile either whenever they interacted with them.

Amazingly, though Sakura supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised, Naruto managed to strike a conversation with Hinata.

Initially, the Hyuuga woman was reserved, and only politely answered Naruto's questions, but after three days, she lowered her guard some more, and seemed genuinely interested in his conversations.

When they met up, the rosette had asked Hinata what she thought of Naruto.

An amused smile curved the dark-haired beauty's face. "He certainly likes to talk."

Currently, Sakura, Shizune and Ino were getting changed into hospital scrubs and were following the mandatory procedures to prevent sepsis.

Sasuke joined them, though he kept well out of their way to prevent distracting them.

When Mikoto at last met her eldest son, she collapsed at his feet, and cried for his condition.

Alarmed, both brothers gently picked up their mother, and guided her to Itachi's bed. The older Uchiha brother spoke soothing words to his mother, until she eventually calmed down, and allowed Sakura to explain the procedure.

She had gone over the plan with Shizune and Ino.

The success of the operation would depend both on the surgeon and on the host.

Since Itachi had also managed to manipulate the DNA reflex to his advantage, Sakura would only numb the area to allow Itachi to remain conscious, and be able to manipulate the absortion of the placenta once Sakura removed the embryo.

Once out of its host, Sakura would hand over the embryo to Sasuke for it to be destroyed.

In retrospect, the plan seemed simple, yet butterflies still fluttered in Sakura's stomach.

Despite her slight hesitation, Sakura confidently put on her surgeon's robe, sterilized gloves, and a placed a mask over her mouth and nose.

Ino and Sakura had placed their long hair up in a bun, and covered their heads with the hospital hat.

Shizune waited for them, before opening the door to the operating room.

Itachi was already prepared, with his chest bare, and a green sheet held up to block his view of the upcoming surgery. Various equipment were attached to them, their monitors displayed the Uchiha's healthy vital signs.

Sasuke squeezed his brother's shoulder in reassurance, before he settled in a corner where he could observe the surgery without getting in the way.

Shizune sterilized the area, while Sakura chatted with Itachi.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently.

Itachi met her gaze calmly. "I'll be much better once you remove the embryo."

Sakura let out a short laugh. "We'll do that. If everything goes well, this procedure should take no longer than thirty minutes. I'll talk you through each step to make you aware of what's going on. Before I remove the embryo, I'll inform you to start absorbing the placenta."

Itachi nodded, and relaxed onto the table.

"The area is prepared," Shizune announced.

"Excellent," Sakura replied, before walking over to the two women.

Ino had organized the tray table filled with the various tools needed.

Sakura focused numbing chakra on her finger tips, and carefully pricked the area around the operation site.

Once finished, she raised her hand. "Scalpel."

Wordlessly, Ino handed her the tool.

Sakura took it, and pointed its sharp tip at Itachi's skin. "Do you feel that?" She asked while she changed the position.

Itachi's reply of "no" informed Sakura that she successfully numbed the area, and she got to work.

Focusing chakra to the scalpel, Sakura explained that she was going to make the first incision.

She passed the scalpel throughout the length of the sternum, the skin and muscle underneath gave way easily.

She constantly asked Itachi if he felt any pain or discomfort, and he always replied "no."

Once she had a clear view of the sternum, she passed Ino the bloodied scalpel and asked for a saw.

"I'm going to cut through your sternum in order to get access to the embryo. It won't hurt you, but it'll definitely not be pleasant." She warned.

"Do what you must."

"How's his vitals?"

"Itachi-san is stable," Shizune replied.

Sakura turned on the electrical saw, and expertly began cutting away at the bone.

Thankfully it was powerful, and sped up the undoubtedly uncomfortable procedure for Itachi.

The rosette carefully removed the sternum, and set it down on an empty, sterilized tray.

A solid black wall of flesh came into view.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I've made visual contact with the placenta."

Ino glanced over, her eyes widened at the abnormal sight.

Sakura gently poked it, and felt the thick, rubbery wall of the placenta.

She straightened her back, and asked for the longer scalpel.

Focusing chakra on it, she leaned around the curtain to glance at Itachi's face. "The moment has come. I need you to get mentally prepare yourself to absorb the placenta. After the embryo is removed, Ino and I will drain the amniotic fluid to make your job easily."

Itachi's jaw trembled, but he nodded and closed his eyes.

Ino stood on the other side, and focused green chakra to her hands as she handled a blob of special water. She nodded to the rosette.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura cut through the placenta, and dark fluid oozed out.

Ino immediately absorbed the fluid into the water, and watched in horrid fascinated as the water darkened, and even sizzled a bit before the basic components of the water cancelled out the amniotic fluid's acidic properties.

With the hole made, Ino continued to drain the fluid, though even for her, it was still too much.

Sakura helped out with her own blob of water, and together they sucked out of the remainder of the fluid, with Sakura constantly asking about Itachi's vitals.

The two young women carefully placed their blobs onto another tray.

Ino was kind enough to gently wipe away the beads of sweat from Sakura's forehead.

Nodding to her in thanks, the rosette peaked through the hole. She could see a form, though its features was dimmed.

"I'm going to stick my hand inside to pull out the embryo. Are you reading, Itachi-san?"

The man grunted, which Sakura took as a yes.

She carefully stuck her hand inside of the placenta, and felt something move sluggishly around.

_There you are_, she thought before she gently pulled the embryo out.

Once fully exposed, Sakura studied it intensely.

Its skin was pale, in contrast to the dark exoskeleton of its adult counterpart, and lacked limbs.

It moaned quietly, and it squirmed weakly in Sakura's grip.

Ino and Shizune gazed at it with widened eyes.

"Kami-sama," Ino breathed out.

Sakura pointed to the umbilical cord that was still attached to the embryo. "Get me the clampers. Itachi-san's not out of the woods yet."

Springing the action, Ino took the tools and clamped them on two parts of the umbilical. She thought of this operation as a twisted version of child birth.

Once the pulse in the umbilical cord stopped, Ino grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it off.

"Stem the blood loss," Sakura ordered, before walking over to an alert Sasuke.

He stood tall, his muscles were tense as if ready to go on the attack.

Sakura presented to him the weak embryo, who hissed lowly and seemed to whine in discomfort.

"I have to tend to your brother. I trust that you'll properly discard the embryo."

Sasuke nodded, and took the embryo out of Sakura's hold.

He stared at it in disgusted fascination for a moment, before he snapped its neck, effectively killing the creature.

In response, Itachi gasped loudly, and would have thrashed about if it wasn't for Shizune who held him down.

"Calm down, Itachi-san. You don't want to aggravate the opening." She murmured to him in a comforting tone.

Sakura zoomed over to him. "It's the connection, isn't it? You've felt it snap."

Itachi nodded his head as he shook. "I apologize. I didn't expect the severing of the bond to be violent."

The rosette nodded in understanding. "It's for the best, Itachi-san. Now you have to focus on absorbing the placenta harmlessly back into your system. I'm going to sew you back, but there's still some risk of infection. I'll put in you to sleep after the operation to aid with the healing."

Itachi nodded, and Sakura went back to work.

For her sanity, the rosette drenched the inside of the placenta with antiseptic solution, and sewed it back up. She carefully placed it back in the Uchiha's chest cavity, and continued to spray the solution around the exposed cavity.

Once done, she placed the sternum back in place, and nailed it in place with metallic rods.

She sprayed more solution on the bone and surrounding area, before she placed the muscle back in place, and sewed the skin back up and cleaned it.

Once done, she let out a shuddering breath, and felt Ino dry her forehead again.

"How's the patient?" She asked.

"Doing well," Shizune replied, obviously pleased.

Sakura let out a short laugh, and leaned around the curtain to look at Itachi.

She smiled. "It's over, Itachi-san. You're officially Akuma-free."

The Uchiha gave her a tired, but sincere smile. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I owe you my life."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. I've sprayed antiseptic solution inside of you, but there's still a chance of infection. You need to rest to regain your strength."

Seeing his chance, Sasuke stepped forward, and knelt by his brother. His took his hand, and gripped it firmly.

When he glanced up at Sakura, his dark eyes glistened in relief and gratitude.

Sakura smiled at him, and allowed Shizune to gently coax Itachi into a deep sleep.

The women wheeled Itachi out to the "recovering" area, where Sasuke stayed behind.

The women returned to the preparation room, and began to remove their hospital scrubs.

Ino let out a relieved sigh. "Wow that was the most intense operation I've ever assisted in."

Shizune hummed in agreement. "You've done well, Sakura-san. You should be proud of yourself."

Sakura smiled bashfully. Indeed she was proud of herself, but most importantly, she was just damn glad that the operation was a success.

She hopped into the shower stall, and eagerly washed off the sweat she accumulated during the surgery.

Once done, she dressed back into her normal attire, and bid the two women farewell, before she went back to the recovering room.

Sasuke held his sleeping brother's hand, and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

When he noticed Sakura standing at the doorway, he immediately stood up.

The rosette noticed that he too had changed back into his regular clothing.

Sakura walked over to the bed, and glanced down at Itachi. "We'll be keeping a close watch on Itachi-san. It'd be foolish on our part to be successful in the surgery, only to have him die from infection."

Sasuke gently cupped her cupped, and turned her to face him. "Sakura," he said softly, "thank you."

Sakura felt incredibly shy under his tender gaze, and heat filled her cheeks. "You're we-welcome." She stuttered.

The younger Uchiha leaned down, and gently pressed his lips on hers.

Sighing in contentment, Sakura warpped her arms around the man's neck, and deepened the kiss.

The couple stayed in each other's embrace, not noticing the curious eyes that watched them from the doorway.


	48. Chapter 47: All Work and Play

**Chapter 47: All Work and Play**

A week had passed since Itachi's surgery.

Sakura had him kept unconscious for the first day, before she followed Shizune's advice to wake him up.

As expected, the Uchiha was in pain and felt weaker than normal, but as the rest of the week went by, his strength steadily returned.

Itachi claimed that the absorption of the placenta was still underway, but it was seemingly working.

During his recovery, his mother and brother were always close by.

When news of the surgery's success spread throughout the shinobi ranks, Mikoto immediately located Sakura, and nearly startled the younger woman by hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for saving my son," she cried softly.

In response, the rosette allowed the Uchiha matriarch to hold her, and she returned the gesture fondly.

The older woman finally pulled away, and smiled at Sakura. "You're a remarkable woman, Sakura-san. I'm glad that my youngest son has realized that too."

The rosette offered her a timid smile.

Mikoto smiled in return. "I look forward to the day when I can call you daughter," she said, before stepping into Itachi's room, leaving a flushed Sakura in the hallway.

By the end of the week, Itachi felt good enough to accompany Sakura to visit Yūkimaru.

She now felt confident enough that she asked his guardian to remove the crystal cocoon. The rosette planned to operate on him as soon as possible.

Itachi also claimed that during their mental sessions over the past three months, the boy was aware of the embryo he carried, and fully committed himself to controlling the DNA reflex.

"Yūkimaru says that he uncovered his embryo's name; it's called Rania." The Uchiha commented.

Sakura was pleased by this. "Good. It'll make the embryo more compliant, especially since Yūkimaru has no seal."

Itachi nodded, though a thoughtful expression was plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.

The dark-haired man shook his head. "It's of no concern. I was merely curious about my embryo's name."

Sakura's eyes softened in understanding. "Don't plague yourself with that. Your embryo had to die; all of ours have to."

Itachi nodded, his dark eyes were clear and focused. "I know, Sakura-san. You're right: I shouldn't be thinking about something which is irrelevant at this point."

The pair arrived at their destination, and were admitted in the room by the guards on duty.

This was to be Sakura's first meeting with Yūkimaru awake. She was curious to finally interact with him.

As instructed, the crystal cocoon was removed, and the boy of interest was resting in a twin-sized bed.

Guren was kneeling beside him, chatting with him with a soft smile plastered on her wrinkle-free face.

Locking eyes with the new arrivals, her smile was removed in exchange for a serious expression, though her eyes were still bright with hope.

The shinobi greeted each other, and Sakura noted that Guren was not as tense in their presence as she used to be.

Yūkimaru smiled kindly at the newcomers. "It's nice to see you again, Itachi-san. It's nice to meet you too, Sakura-san."

The pair nodded at him, whilst Sakura smiled back. "I'm glad to see you doing well. I've heard that you've been trying hard with Itachi-san."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "I have. Itachi-san helped me to isolate Rania from my deepest thoughts. I find it hard to believe that something so small and vulnerable can cause me harm."

Sakura's smile was wiped off, but she gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That little embryo and all of its siblings are the reason why the villagers you were with, and countless other victims, are death. As shinobi, we're taught from birth to not underestimate an enemy based on their appearances."

Yūkimaru nodded, his expression more serious. "I understand, Sakura-san. Rania may be young and lost right now, but I know that it'd kill me without second thought if the situation was different."

Pleased that the boy accepted the truth, Sakura knelt down to his level. "I need you to be strong, Yūkimaru. I'm going to remove the embryo, but the surgery isn't without its risks. There's always a chance of infection, and the recovery is long and you need to have an ironwill to go on."

The boy's magneta eyes peered into her own emerald ones. "I have faith in you, Sakura-san. After all, you saved Itachi-san's life."

Sakura smiled at him, and noticed that Guren was giving her a hopeful look.

The rosette looked back at Yūkimaru. "Are you fully able to control the DNA reflex?"

The boy nodded. "Itachi-san has taught me, and I've practiced a bit. I heard the two of you walking over when you first entered the courtyard."

Sakura was impressed at his accomplishment. Relief also coursed through her; this was more reason that the surgery should go smoothly.

Satisfied, the woman got up, and patted the boy's back. "Get some rest. Your surgery will be tomorrow morning."

"Hai!"

Sakura glanced up at the boy's guardian, who nodded at her.

"Thank you," she said.

Sakura tilted her head in acknowledgment, and followed Itachi out of the room.

* * *

As with Itachi's surgery, Sakura, Ino and Shizune readied themselves before entering the operating room.

Yūkimaru was laying on the bed, Guren at his side as she rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

Upon the arrival of the women, Yūkimaru offered them a bright smile. "Good morning!"

The women greeted him, and set about preparing.

After kissing the boy's forehead, Guren followed Sakura to the same corner where Sasuke had occupied the week earlier.

"Once I extract the embryo, I'll hand it over to you to destroy. Its body can't get into the wrong hands."

Guren nodded. "Just take care of Yūkimaru and I'll do my part."

Sakura walked over to the boy, and gently caressed his hair. "How are you doing, big guy?"

"I'm a bit nervous, but I know that I'll be just fine," he replied honestly.

His sincerity tugged at Sakura's heart, and she couldn't help but smile. "I'd have rather put you to sleep to spare you the uncomfortable atmosphere of surgery, but I need you to be awake to activate the absortion process."

Yūkimaru nodded. "I understand." A thoughtful frown then appeared on his face. "Hey, where you're from, only women live there, right?"

Surprised at his question, Sakura nodded. "That's right. After the Akuma attack on Konoha over twenty years ago, the Phoenix forces have been the only ones to call it home."

"How come men don't live there?"

"At the time, Konoha wasn't safe for any man or boy. Tsunade-sama arrived just in time to save what was left of the village, and killed off the remaining Akuma."

"But once Queen Tsunade get rid of the Akuma, how come the men didn't come back? The village was safe, wasn't it?"

The rosette blinked repeatedly, at a loss of how to reply. Even Shizune and Ino looked up from their work to frown at each other in thought as they pondered upon the question.

Yūkimaru made a valid point. Konoha had been Akuma-free since the end of the Black Death, yet Tsunade insisted on keeping the men out.

Most importantly, why did her followers, especially the older women who had husbands and sons, agree to the slug sannin's wishes without protest?

Shizune cut through the thick tension. "The patient is stable. You may begin the procedure."

Shaking her head, Sakura pushed aside the thought to focus on the surgery at hand, but she made a mental reminder to reflect more on the question at a later time.

* * *

Yūkimaru made a full recovery, taking less time than Itachi due to his youth and the immature status of his embryo.

When Sakura extracted it, the embryo had barely fit in the palm of her hand. Its movements were incredibly weak, and it didn't even hiss in distress at being removed from its host.

As promised, Sakura handed it off to Guren, and after glaring at it in disgust, grabbed the embryo from the medic's hand. She encased it in a crystal coffin, and shattered it.

The sharp sound startled the other occupants, though the deed was done. The embryo was dead, and there was no trace of its body to try to steal.

Currently, Sakura was sitting on her couch with a mug of tea that had long gone cold.

Yūkimaru's question continued to plague her, and she was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

As she reflected upon her interaction with Phoenix kunoichi throughout her life, the more she was confused.

Each women was unique with their skills and personality, yet they all loyally opened their queen.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, though her heart plunged to her stomach.

No matter how much she wished to believe otherwise, she knew that somehow Tsunade manipulated her subjects to accept her word without question. It's how Sakura's opinion of men was before, but after spending just less than a month outside of Konoha, her mind felt freer and without a heavy presence at the back of it, constantly buzzing annoyingly.

The rosette swallowed hard at the implications. Tsunade, their beloved savior and queen, had spent the past twenty years playing the Phoenix army as if they were puppets, and they were none the wiser.

No doubt they would revolt if they found out the truth. Despite feeling like she was betraying her fellow sister-in-arms, Sakura decided not to reveal her revelation. The Akuma were the present threat, and required the shinobis' absolute attention.

The rosette was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of loud knocking at her door.

Curious, she got up and opened the door. On the other side were Ino, Hinata and Tenten with her infant son.

Sakura felt her distress immediately wash away at the sight of her friends. "Oh, you guys!" She initiated a group hug with the women, and invited them into her apartment.

Ino and Hinata carried large bags with them, whilst Tenten balanced her giggling son in her arms.

Sakura smiled at the tender sight they made; Tenten was a natural mother, and she glowed with a heavenly beauty as she held her child.

Ino held up the bags. "Get undressed, Sakura. We've got a surprise for you!"

Said woman raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what is that?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Telling you would defeat the purpose of the surprise. Just take the bag and you'll find out. I'm coming with you."

The rosette took the held-out bag, and walked over to her bedroom, followed by Ino.

As instructed, Sakura stripped down to her mismatched undergarments.

Ino tisked at the sight. "Oh, Sakura. It's a good thing that I came. You're an excellent kunoichi, but you're terrible when it comes to fashion!"

The rosette rolled her eyes in amusement. "I suppose you've come to my rescue?"

Ino grinned. "You've got that right! Look in the bag"

Deciding to humor her, Sakura took out the articles, and placed them on the bed.

A matching pair of elegantly cut bra and panties contrasted against the baby blue bed sheets.

Beside them rested a beautiful red dress with a golden slash around the waist area.

Sakura gaped at it, and then at Ino. "What's the reason for this?"

Ino grinned at her. "It's your birthday present. Since you were out of Konoha, it's only now that we can give it to you."

Sakura carefully touched the material of the dress, and smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You can thank us by wearing the dress tonight."

The rosette blinked in confusion. "Why tonight?"

Ino sighed in exasperation. "Are you clueless, Sakura? Minato-sama and the clan leaders have organized a festival to celebrate our reunion. Isn't it exciting?!"

Sakura merely blinked. She wasn't aware of the festival, and felt incredibly uninformed.

Ino pointed to the new clothing. "Stop thinking, and go change. Don't you want to look sexy for a certain Uchiha?"

Sakura swallowed hard as she avoided looking at the younger woman. "What are you talking about?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. I know that there's something going on between the two of you."

The rosette frowned. "How do you know?"

The blonde woman curled a strand of hair in her slender finger. "Well, it's easier to eavesdrop and spy when you're just a fly on the wall. Besides, did you really think that you could have kept it secret from the girls and I?"

Sakura pinched her nose, and released a quiet breath.

She was surprised when her friend hugged her gently. "I'm not going to ask why you wanted to keep your relationship a secret. We're happy that you found a good man; we've been worried after your declaration during dinner that one night."

Sakura returned the hug. "I guess I needed time away from Konoha to clear my thoughts."

"And I'm glad for you," Ino said, before stepping back. "Though, you could have done without the kidnapping by Orochimaru."

The two women shared a brief, but genuine laugh.

The blonde gently caressed her friend's cheek. "I really am happy for you. Don't let your past define how your future will be. Sasuke obviously cares about you." Her eyes appeared down-crested.

Sakura frowned. "Ino…"

Immediately, the woman's face brightened. "Sakura, don't worry about me. We've both agreed that friendship is the only thing that could ever happen between us. It suits us better."

The rosette lifted Ino's chin to meet her gaze. "I don't regret my past feelings for you, but what I feel for Sasuke is stronger than I've ever felt for anyone. It's taken even me by surprise."

Ino nodded. "I know. I've seen the way you look at each other when you think the other isn't aware."

She bit her lip anxiously, before she released it, and closed the distance.

Ino pressed her lips onto Sakura's, and rested her hands on the rosette's hips.

Her eyes widened in shock at the blonde's actions, yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend's insecurity and confusion.

The blonde pulled back, and let go. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said ashamed.

Sakura patted her shoulders. "Don't apologize, Ino. I was the one who suggested we end our relationship, and I was the one who failed to realize how deeply affected you were and still are."

Ino looked away. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to steal you from Sasuke. It's more about the familiarity and comfort that you bring."

Sakura offered her a reassuring smile. "It seems like you're scared about pursuing a man. And yet you called me out on it."

Ino had the decency to flush. "You were extreme!" She took a deep breath to relax myself. "This is new to me. I've only just met my father nearly two weeks ago, and I feel like my whole world's been blown away."

Sakura's eyes gleamed in understanding. "It's overwhelming at first," she agreed, "but once you've learned to accept it, you'll find that living a life side-by-side with both sexes will actually make you feel complete."

Ino gave a small smile. "I'll take your word on that. Besides, I've seen quite a few attractive shinobi amongst Minato-sama's ranks. Perhaps I'll go and talk to them."

Sakura laughed. "That's the spirit!"

With the tension cleared, the two women changed into their dresses.

Afterwards, Ino called the other women in, and together, they helped prepare the rosette.

Ino worked on her make-up, whilst Hinata worked on her luscious hair.

Once done, Sakura stood in front of her closet mirror, and was stunned at what she saw.

She felt like a stranger was looking back, yet her bright pink haired threw away any doubts.

Ino gave Sakura alluring cat eyes that were enhanced with dark sultry eye-shadow.

Her lips were blood red and shined in the light, making them absolutely tempting to taste.

Hinata had braided some parts of Sakura's hair, and pinned them up, whilst the rest were tied back in an elegant bun, aside from two long strands that hung in front of her eyes.

The curvy-fitting dress reached her mid-thigh, showing off her long, slender legs. A thin strap was tied back on her neck, though the "sleeves" rested on her elbows, giving the impression of a shawl.

She truly felt like the princess she technically wasn't.

Tenten elbowed her playfully and wolf-whistled. "You're one sexy female. No man will be able to resist you."

Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "There's only one man that holds our dear cherry blossom's interest. And he's going to want to carry you off to his chambers."

Heat flushed the rosette's face, yet it wasn't even much compared to what she felt between her legs.

The other women quickly finished off their last-minute details, and the group were off.

The sun had nearly set, though the village was alive with lanterns and candles.

Children ran around playing and laughing, while the adults huddled in groups as they traded stories over drinks.

Several Phoenix kunoichi were mingling with the locals, some were even chatting amicably with Minato's shinobi. A few had gone off somewhere private.

Overall, the atmosphere was lively and joyful, which instantly put Sakura in a good mood.

Upon seeing Lee, Tenten excused herself, promising that she'd meet up with them later.

Her son waved back at the women, cute dimples appeared on his chubby face when he smiled.

The three women waved back, and were inwardly squealing at how adorable the boy was.

They continued down the street, their stomachs growled as delicious aromas teased their noses.

"Hello ladies!" A loud voice called out to them.

Walking over to them, Naruto grinned as he glanced at their outfits. "Damn, you all look gorgeous."

Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Ino grinned widely as she lifted her head. "Of course we're gorgeous. We're the best-looking females around here."

Naruto laughed and gave her a thumbs-up. "Absolutely. I'd be honored to accompany you ladies this fine evening." He offered both of his arms.

Still grinning, Ino took one arm, and gave Hinata a pointed look.

The Hyuuga shook her head, but a small smile graced her face as she took Naruto's other arm.

The man looked absolutely ecstatic at having two beautiful women in his arms, and he smiled at Sakura. "The teme's over by the sake stand." He gestured down the street with his head.

Thanking him, the rosette made her way over to where Naruto directed.

She immediately spotted Sasuke, and paused to look him over.

He wore an elegant white dress shirt that was buttoned up until just below his collarbone. It contrasted nicely with the dark pants that accentuated his toned legs.

Sakura had always thought of the younger Uchiha as attractive, but the serene look on his face made him appear as an angel.

She finally walked over to him, and was pleased by the widening of Sasuke's eyes and the discreet hitch in his breath when he spotted her.

She stopped right in front of him. "Hello Sasuke," she greeted softly. "Where's your mother and brother?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, before he managed to speak. "Hello," he settled for. "They've decided to stay in the park to catch up with each other." His dark eyes studied her appearance, and seemingly committed it to memory. "You look beautiful."

Sakura smiled widely, and placed her hand in his. "Come on. Let's have a nice time."

Returning her smile a bit bashfully, Sasuke allowed the rosette to take them to various stands.

After enjoying a few snacks, Sakura decided to try out some of the games the festival offered.

Set up in the center of a busy intersection, a there was a high striker. Several men took turns, yet none were able to hit the bell.

Sakura confidently walked over to them. "May I have a go?"

The game's owner frowned at her. "No offense young lady, but this requires brute strength."

Deciding to play dumb, Sakura fluttered her eyelashes. "At least give me one chance."

Studying her for a moment, the owner sighed. "Knock yourself out."

Smiling, Sakura took the hammer, and pretended that it was too heavy by staggering a bit.

"Pfft, there's no way that little girl can properly lift the hammer, never-mind raise the bell all the way to the top."

Sasuke turned to glance at him. "That 'little girl' could break every single bone in your body with one punch."

The young man scowled at the Uchiha. "As if! More like she'd break every bone in her hands if she punched me."

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't blame me when you get hurt."

Smiling to herself for Sasuke's high opinion of her, Sakura decided to cut the act, and she swung the hammer down hard. The bell shot up like a rocket, and actually snapped through the top lever.

Smiling sheepishly at the unintended damage, Sakura returned the hammer to the dumbfounded owner. "Beginner's luck?"

The middle-aged man gaped at her, and then at the high striker.

The other man who doubted Sakura flinched when she turned her gaze to him.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, and smirked with pride at everyone in the crowd. He guided Sakura down a quieter street.

The woman burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces? And that guy looked like he was about to run away."

Sasuke chuckled. "They underestimated you, and their egos took a nasty hit when you proved them wrong."

Sakura grinned at him.

The couple continued down the street, and eventually competed against each other in a tossing game. Sasuke beat her by 7-4, though he chose a neck black and gold necklace for Sakura.

The rosette glanced back at him while he put it on her neck. "You didn't have to get me this."

Sasuke dismissed her remark. "I wanted to. Besides, it looks better on you than against the stand."

Sakura kissed his cheek in thanks. She grinned at the sight of Sasuke's reddened ears, and the way he avoided her eyes.

They continued down the street, and saw Naruto playing against a scrawny man, while Hinata sat at a fountain nearby, watching them.

Sakura let go of Sasuke. "I'm going to talk to Hinata. Will you be alright?"

Sasuke nodded, and looked over at the blond who was boasting over his win against his opponent. "I'll play against Naruto. It's time that the dobe gets his ass handed to him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled at the Uchiha nonetheless before making her way to the Hyuuga.

As she walked over, she noticed from the corner of her eyes Hyuuga Hiashi staring at Hinata intently. His eyes didn't blink, not even when Sakura sat down, and glanced over at him.

"Where's Ino?"

"She went off with Tenten and Lee when they promised to introduce her to some of Lee's close friends."

Sakura nodded, still glancing at the Hyuga male.

She turned towards her friend. "You see that man over there?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow in mock interest. "The former Hyuga clan patriarch who's making no effort to hide the fact that he's starting at me?"

Sakura bit down a grin. "He's your father."

Her friend looked down. "I know."

The rosette blinked in surprise. "You know? And yet here you are moping in silence, instead of enjoying the festival, or even trying to talk to your father."

Hinata tensed. "He's my father by blood, but he didn't raise me. He's a stranger to me."

"Yes, he's a stranger now, but if you two make the effort to rekindle the father-daughter bond, you won't feel so alone in the world."

The dark-haired girl looked up at her friend, and noticed the sadness that shimmered in her emerald eyes.

Hinata laid a hand on her bare shoulder. "You're right, Sakura. I should appreciate the fact that I still have some family left alive. You do too, Sakura; not by blood, but by bond."

The rosette's eyes widened in realization, before a small, though genuine smile curved her red lips.

Hinata smiled back, and stood up. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Naruto that I'll be back soon." She said, before walking over to the corner where her father disappeared to.

Sakura stood up, and made her way over to her boys.

Naruto was growling lowly as he struggled to keep up with Sasuke's winning streak.

Sakura leaned against the poll close to Sasuke. "How's it going?"

"The teme's totally cheating! It's those damn eyes of his!"

Sasuke scoffed. "My Sharingan isn't even activated, dobe. You're losing because of your lack of skills."

His comment further fueled Naruto's rage, though it was in vain. Sasuke had beaten him badly, and the blond walked off to heal his bruised ego once Sakura told him where Hinata had gone.

This time, Sasuke choose a metallic sheath with intricate fans decorating its length as his prize.

He offered his arm to Sakura who eagerly took it.

The couple decided to go towards the outskirts of the village where they had a magnificent view of the village and its lovely decorations.

They climbed up the paved path, and eventually stood side by side as they leaned against the bar.

They stood in silence together as they held hands and gazed down at the happy villagers.

Not long afterwards, the fireworks began, sending a brilliant dash of color to the dark heavens above.

Despite the overall happy mood, Sakura felt a longing for a real home beginning to ignite within her.

Perhaps when this conflict was over and Tsunade-sama was found to answer for her actions, then Konoha's real inhabitants would return.

Sakura found herself singing softly:

"As the great ones fight a war,

Out comes the sun and the moon who dance.

After the blood has been split,

We will know the one who stands.

Fly away, fly away,

Leave the dead where they fall.

Maybe you'll find the way,

And at last bring us home.

Our brothers and fathers die around us,

Our mothers cry mournfully.

We daughters are left behind,

Wondering what'll become of our destiny.

Fly away, fly away,

Leave the dead where they fall.

Maybe you'll find the way,

And at last bring us home.

As the angels sing their praise,

Your soul will earn its place.

Among the gods in the sky,

So fly away, don't say goodbye.

Fly away, fly away,

Return us to our glory.

Our lives are no longer full of fear,

At last we've united with our families."

Once Sakura finished, she looked over to her companion who regarded her with such an intensity that caused a heat to bloom in between Sakura's legs.

Sakura found herself unable to look away from his dark eyes that seemingly glowed in the low lighting.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the rosette.

Sakura quietly moaned, and pulled back to rest her forehead on Sasuke's.

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "I want you," she said hoarsely.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in understanding, but then they narrowed with barely suppressed desire. "Come."

He took her hand, and sped them away towards the fortress.

Sakura laughed in pure joy and excitement as the wind caused more hair strands to loosen themselves from the braids or bun.

In record time, the pair arrived in the main courtyard, and hurried over to Sasuke's room.

Once the door closed, Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall, and roughly kissed her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as the Uchiha guided them towards the bed.

Both let out an "oof" sound when they landed on the mattress.

As Sasuke left trials of kisses on Sakura's bare neck and shoulders and freed her long hair from its complex design, the rosette unbuttoned her partner's shirt, and opened it.

She ran her hands over the muscles and pulled the shirt down his arms, until he threw it off onto the floor.

Sasuke pulled her face down to continue assaulting her lips, with Sakura responding back eagerly.

Sasuke leaned back into the bed, allowing Sakura to straddle him.

Very quickly, the rosette felt something hard poking at her abdomen.

Experimenting, Sakura slowly rubbed herself against the growth, and marveled at how Sasuke's face contorted in strangulated pleasure.

Sakura did it again, and was rewarded that time with a growl that vibrated through Sasuke's chest.

A girlish giggle escaped her pink lips, as she stared down at Sasuke in amusement. "Looks like someone is sensitive."

As if to prove her wrong, the Uchiha swiftly reached under her dress, and pressed two fingers against the rosette's panties.

As the woman chocked out a breath, Sasuke felt smug satisfaction at her reaction. "Don't be a hypocrite, Sakura. No one likes a tease," he smirked.

Boldly, he slipped his calloused fingers through Sakura's panties before sliding them into her deep warmth.

Drunk with arousal, he reveled in the delicious moans that Sakura made as he slowly pumped her.

Sakura, for her part, delighted in the feeling of Sasuke's fingers inside of her. She couldn't believe that parts of her past fantasy were coming true, and she intended on enjoying the moment to its fullest.

Instinctively, the rosette started rocking her hips in time to Sasuke's pumps. The movement of his fingers inside of her, as well as the friction between her nether regions and his hard, clothed member drove her wild.

Apparently tired of just rubbing her, Sasuke raised his free hand to rest on her arm.

Momentarily rused out of her hazy cloud of pleasure, Sakura nodded at him.

Immediately, the dark-haired man pulled the open sleeves off, before he unhooked the strip at the back of her neck.

Lacking support, the red material fell down, revealing Sakura's crimson strapless bra and flat stomach.

Without stopping his earlier antics, Sasuke reached behind Sakura's bra and unclipped it.

Eager to get it off, the rosette threw it onto the ground.

A flush spread across Sakura as the Uchiha gave her chest an appreciative look-over.

He cupped one breast, and used his thumb to rub the perked nipple.

Sakura shuddered in pleasure, her eyes closed as she continued to rock her hips. The light from outside outlined her coral-colored hair, making it appear like a halo.

Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Leaning up, the Uchiha pressed his face against the rosette's chest and lavished her breasts with sweet kisses.

Mewing loudly, Sakura wrapped her arms around the man and arched backwards.

Her lover spoilt her with kisses and suckling as he spread a trail across her fair skin. Her head felt incredibly light as Sasuke's talented fingers continued to move inside her, while his free hand messaged her full breasts.

Sasuke abruptly pulled out his fingers, leaving Sakura to whine in disappointment.

She was slightly startled, however, when she was pushed back against the mattress, and the Uchiha's muscular frame hovered over her.

He held up his fingers that were coated in her secretion, and popped them into his mouth.

The sight was a complete turn-on to Sakura, and the effect was apparent in her damp panties.

Sasuke sucked off every bit of her juice, and gave her a wicked smirk.

Moving a bit back, Sasuke pulled off Sakura's dress before taking his sweet, agonizing time in removing her matching underwear.

Immediately, Sakura shivered in both the sudden coolness of the air against her bare genitals, as well as Sasuke's lust-filled eyes drinking up the sight of her naked body.

Without a barrier of sorts to cover her up, Sakura began to leak more secretion onto the bed.

She felt slightly embarrassed at how eager her body was responding, yet anticipation swirled in her stomach when Sasuke lowered his head in between her legs.

The rosette's breath was taken away, and she shut her eyes shut as her lover began to lick her.

She didn't hold back in expressing her pleasure as the dark-haired man lavished her sacred part with his marvelous tongue.

He caught her clitoris in his hot mouth, and sucked hard on it, causing Sakura to cry out in ecstasy.

His fingers entered her once again and pumped her to a steady rhythm.

By then, Sakura's mind was completely taken over by a thick cloud of pleasure that the only language she knew to speak was Sasuke's name. She said it over and over again in similarity to a prayer as she inwardly begged him to not stop.

It didn't take long for Sakura to climax, and she cried out while her lover greedily drank her spilt juices.

Completely satisfied, the rosette collapsed onto the mattress, and breathed hard in the aftermath of her orgasm.

The sight of her flustered, sweaty body increased Sasuke's own arousal. His pants became increasingly tight as his member continued to grow and harden.

The Uchiha hastily removed the last article of clothing, and pressed his body hard against Sakura's.

In response, the woman pulled him down for a hard kiss, not caring that she tasted herself.

They both groaned when Sasuke's manhood rubbed against her slick entrance.

The rosette looked at his long, pulsating length. A patch of dark hair covered his genital area just above his enlarged testicles.

The sight of Sasuke's manhood increased Sakura's hunger and need of him.

She looked up at Sasuke's beautiful eyes that reflected the light from the lamps outside. They resembled a pitch black sky filled with glistening stars.

Lust and something tender swirled in them, leaving Sakura breathless and increasing the ache in between her legs.

Itachi's recommendation and implied approval played in her mind. Sakura knew she wanted to do this, and not because her embryo's influence triggered a hormonal response.

She smiled up at her lover, and spread out her legs even more.

Sasuke settled in between them, and positioned himself at her entrance.

He gently caressed Sakura's cheek, smiling when she kissed his palm.

Locking eyes with her, the Uchiha slowly eased the tip of his length inside.

Sakura gasped in surprise at the unfamiliar invasion. The feeling was completely foreign to her, and she struggled not to squirm as she felt herself stretch.

Inch by inch, Sasuke pushed himself forward until he was completely sheathed.

He paused to allow Sakura to adjust to his considerable size, and sucked on her neck in an attempt to distract her from the discomfort.

Sakura was not in any pain; she was merely taken aback by the sensation of fullness. Sasuke's heartbeat resonated inside of her, and it took her breath away.

With the initial shock gone, Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist in a silent request for him to move.

The Uchiha leaned up to look at her for any hesitation.

When he found none, Sasuke slowly pulled away until he was nearly out, before he pushed back in.

Sakura's head hit the pillow, and her mouth slightly opened at the sensation. It was incredible; the friction his size put against her walls had her toes curl in pleasure.

Sasuke continued the movement, and soon enough Sakura found herself rocking her hips upwards in rhythm to his thrusts.

The Uchiha grunted in pleasure as his lover's tight core squeezed his manhood just right.

The couple reveled in each other as they spread their hands over all they could touch, and exchanged many kisses while breathing out each other's names.

Sakura left stratches along Sasuke's back during one particular thrust that had the Uchiha hit her cervix.

The room was filled with their musical sounds of ecstasy. They drank each other's moans with sweet kisses as their bodies grinded together.

The time came where Sakura felt her muscles tense up, and a sort of urgency took over her as she held onto her lover.

The Uchiha sensed it, and quickened his thrusts to help her along.

Sakura cried out as she experienced an orgasm for the second time that night. Stars filled her vision, and her entire nervous system was on pleasure overload.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of her core contracting against him, and he soon allowed his release.

Sakura's eyes immediately opened as Sasuke's hot seed exploded inside of her.

The man gently eased his weight on top of her, and took her mouth into his.

Sakura eagerly returned the kiss, and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

They stayed in that position, until Sasuke's member lost its rigidity.

The man pulled out with a low, pained grunt, and rested on the bed. He immediately pulled Sakura into his arms, and placed soft kisses across her face and neck.

Satisfation filled the rosette's body and soul, and she lazily rubbed a finger against Sasuke's muscular chest.

She let out a breath. "That… was amazing."

Sasuke let out a brief chuckle. "Yeah. It was." He said breathlessly.

Sakura raised her head enough to glance at him. "I'm looking forward to another round."

The Uchiha sent her a cocky grin, and kissed her hair.

Exhaustion eventually took hold of Sakura, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	49. Chapter 48: Heart of the Storm

**A/N: This marks the beginning of the final segment of the story. The epic battle of Akuma versus Shinobi is set for the next chapter. Unfortunately, my new semester has started, so the update period won't be as often as it was during my vacation. Please be patient. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Heart of the Storm**

_Sakura found herself in front of her embryo's jail cell. The chakra still glowed bright and strong, yet the kunoichi heard low moaning coming from its sole occupant._

_Peering through the chakra bars, Sakura curiously observed the Akuma curl into a fetal position as she continued to moan. _

_Surprised that she was somewhat active, the kunoichi carefully organized the chakra flow to form a big enough opening for her to step through._

_Once seal shut, Sakura walked over to her embryo._

_The freaky clone of hers was massaging her genitals as secretion seeped through her hard exoskeleton._

_Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What's wrong with you?"_

_The embryo opened its eyes, revealing its completely black orbs. "You've brought this discomfort upon me when you mated with the Uchiha."_

_The surprise turned to confusion. "How could that affect you when you were previously in status?"_

_"Ugh…" the Akuma moaned as she bit her lip. "Last night brought about strong changes and releases in your hormones and emotions that woke me up. Your ecstasy was equally mine, and it made me yearn for Amenaru."_

_Images of the huge Akuma alpha filled Sakura's mental sight. _

_Its once hideous and eery human-like face was rather attractive with the scars that proved its capability to survive dangerous battles. Its bulky body rippled with powerful muscles with each step it took. He was a fine specimen of a male, and she felt herself leak at the thought of his thick, long cock ramming inside of her to hit her sweet spots…_

_Sakura willed the thoughts out of her mind. "Stop sending me those images! There's no way in hell I'd ever have sex with a monster."_

_The embryo glared at her in annoyance. "The feeling's mutual, **human**, and yet all I felt and saw was the Uchiha on top of you as his cock moved inside of your warmth."_

_Sakura gritted her teeth. "It was consensual, and it was supposed to be** private**." She stressed. _

_The embryo snorted. "There's nothing that I don't know about you. Even when asleep, I still felt a hint of the emotions that you were feeling on a daily basis." She breathed out sharply as more secretion leaked out of her warmth._

_Sakura eyed her in disgust mixed with curiosity. "You're really turned on. Is there any way to stop it?"_

_The Akuma glanced into its host's eyes. "The ideal situation would be for me to break free of your fragile body and mate with Amenaru, but for the moment, you can help with my release by mating with the Uchiha once more."_

_Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "And why should I help you?"_

_The Akuma glance dropped lower. "Because my discomfort is yours. If you don't find release, neither of us will be satisfied."_

_The rosette glanced down and was shocked at seeing herself leak. _

_She pressed her legs together, and stared at Nefetari in shock._

_The embryo gave her a knowing smirk. "Get to work," she said, before the scene faded away to darkness. _

* * *

Sakura's eye shot open as she scanned her surroundings.

She immediately realized that she was alone in the queen-sized bed.

Panic filled her being as she sat up, and looked around frantically. "Sasuke?" She called out.

"I'm here, Sakura," a voice replied smoothly.

Sakura looked ahead and saw the young Uchiha standing gloriously naked against the drawer that held his clothing.

His member was erect and curled onto his abdomen as Sasuke's eyes stared intensely at Sakura.

Her upper body was bare since the bed sheets had fallen down to rest at her stomach.

For a moment, the two lovers stared at each other as they gazed all over the other's naked forms.

Feeling herself leak and the air coming in shallow breaths, Sakura peeled off the blanket to reveal her full nude form.

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes, and before she knew it, the man was kneeling in front of her and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura ran her hands through the Uchiha's incredibly soft hair, and gently pressed him down onto the mattress.

Breaking lip contact, Sakura continued to press light kisses against his neck and chest, delighting in the soft moans he made.

She stopped when she reached his naval, and glanced down at his member.

The sight of it had her feeling incredibly wet that she felt like inside of her was a fire that needed to be extinguished.

Sakura decided to allow herself to indulge in new territory, rather for her sake than Nefetari's.

She gently grabbed a hold of Sasuke's member, and whipped her head up with the man let out a sharp breath.

Wanting to hear more sounds coming from him, Sakura ran her slim fingers along the man's length, coating him with his own secretion that slowly leaked out of the tip.

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he held onto the blanket, gritting his teeth.

Having heard stories from fellow Phoenix kunoichi going down on their lovers, Sakura decided to do the same. She gave an experimental lick.

The Uchiha's hips immediately buckled, and a low groan threatened to fully escape from his throat.

Relishing in his pleasure and deciding that his taste was not repulsive, Sakura opened her mouth wide and took in as much of the Uchiha's member as she could.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out in surprise and strangulated pleasure.

He roughly pulled Sakura down by her hair so that she would continue her delicious work.

The rest that couldn't fit were massaged by her delicate hands that expertly handled him.

Her lover chocked out her name as she sucked hard and greedily, eager to give him pleasure just as he had given her hours ago.

Pleasure vibrated through the woman, and more secretion leaked out as her groin burned with need. Each sound of pleasure coming from her lover further turned on the beast within her.

"Sa…Sakura! I'm about to…"

Understanding what he wanted to say, Sakura released the Uchiha's member from her mouth with a loud pop, and positioned herself on top of him before slamming down.

Both of them shuddered in pleasure, and Sakura began to ride him at an urgent pace. She was further encouraged by Sasuke who placed his hands on her buttocks and squeezed the smooth flesh.

Soon enough, she felt the familiar building of an orgasm deep in her body, and further quickened her pace.

She gasped out as her orgasm finally rocked through her body, and her lover was quick to follow her with his hot release.

Sakura collapsed on top of the Uchiha's muscular body, too weak to even lift herself off of his deflating cock.

Gently rubbing her backside, Sasuke peered down the length of her back, and immediately spotted the tattooed seal that Kabuto informed her of during their first meeting.

He began to trace it. "What's this?" He asked softly.

Sakura hummed quietly as she enjoyed his touch. "According to Kabuto, it's a seal that was placed on me to keep my embryo in stasis, most likely by those responsible for getting me infected."

At the explanation, Sasuke's hold on her tightened, as if to reassure himself that the rosette was alive and well in his arms.

Wanting to forget about any negative thoughts, Sasuke's eyes immediately spotted another tattoo on Sakura's right shoulder blade. "What's this one for?"

"Every Phoenix kunoichi receives this tattoo once they've been accepted amongst the ranks. According to Shizune, it's similar to what Konoha Anbu members received when they were accepted."

Sasuke listened to her explanations with fascination as he didn't quite expect her seemingly flawless skin to have any sort of markings.

Sakura glanced up at him. "Do you have any tattoos?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Never crossed my mind to get one."

Sakura hummed in thought, before she managed to muster the energy to lift herself enough to free Sasuke's member.

She leaned back down against him, and wrapped a leg across his narrow waist.

She snuggled in comfortably. "We'll have to get you a tattoo sometime. Something that'll show that you're off limits."

Sasuke chuckled lowly, and Sakura quickly reentered the dream world as she listened to the comforting sound of the Uchiha's steady heartbeat.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open and hastily scanned her environment for any sign of danger. A second later, she relaxed as she recognized Sasuke's bedroom.

The rosette turned her head sideways, and was relieved when the other bed's occupant was still fast asleep.

Sakura carefully got out of the bed, slighty shivering as she was freed from the warmth of the bed and being exposed to the cool air.

She went into the bathroom, turned on the light, and splashed water across her face before leaning her head down.

It was then that she noticed the sting in her eyes. When she rubbed them, she was alarmed to find a thin coat of blood on her fingers.

Sakura's head shot up, and she had to bite her tongue to prevent a distressed cry from being released.

Her sclera was irritated and reddened from the popped capillaries that continued to leak, giving the appearance of tears of blood.

The rosette hastily cleaned her eyes with water, and thankfully after a few minutes the bleeding stopped.

Even afterwards, the woman was alarmed at the unusual symptom. It was a common symptom of the illness that plagued Itachi, yet Sakura knew that she couldn't have had the same condition.

Another idea came to mind, and it frightened the hell out of the poor woman.

* * *

_During the formation and growth process, the host initially exhibits no considerable outward negative symptoms, although symptoms build acutely after detachment of the Facehugger, the most common being a sore throat, slight nausea, increased congestion and moderate to extreme hunger. During the extended gestation period of an embryonic Queen, symptoms may additionally include a shortness of breath, exhaustion and internal hemorrhaging (such as nosebleeds or other seemingly random bleeding incidents), as well as chest pains inflicted either by the lack of chest space due to the Chestburster's presence, or even premature attempts to escape the host._

* * *

It was just how Orochimaru's notes explained.

By reflex, Sakura pressed a hand against her chest.

Nefetari had given her the answer: by having sex, Sakura's body became overloaded with hormones and emotions that it disturbed the embryo's stasis. Now that she was awake once more, she clearly wasn't happy with what was done to her.

Sakura felt tears of despair prickle her eyes as she slid to the floor, shivering when her naked body made contact with the cold tiles.

It was in that same position that Sasuke found her in fifteen minutes later.

He had felt her leave the bed and enter the bathroom, but thought nothing of it. When she failed to return at an acceptable time, he decided to investigate.

Confusion filled him at the sight of Sakura crying on the floor.

He crouched in front of her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sniffling quietly, the rosette lifted her tear-stained face.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Tears of blood dripped down onto her resting arms and legs.

The Uchiha forced himself to breathe again, and hastily ripped off pieces of toilet paper and sprayed them with water from the sink before he washed Sakura's face. "What the hell is going on, Sakura?"

The rosette struggled to speak as the disturbed Uchiha rubbed off the blood. "The seal. It's failing."

Sasuke's eyes widened even more so, and he felt fear take hold of his heart. "What do you mean failing? A fucking sannin placed that you on!"

Sakura shook her head wildly. "It's not the seal's fault. It's mine."

The Uchiha glared at her. "The hell that it's your fault. Are you trying to tell me that you purposely deactivated it?"

"I HAD SEX WITH YOU!"

Sasuke was stunned by her outburst.

Sakura, for her part, was desperately trying to reign in her self-control, less she wanted to further agitate the embryo.

So far the minor hemorrhaging was her only symptom, but she didn't want to push her luck.

Seeing the confusion in his face, the rosette began to explain. "For the last few hours, my body has been going through hormonal and emotional changes. They were so powerful and so sudden that it woke up the embryo from her sleep. I spoke to her." Sakura bowed her head as if ashamed.

Sasuke shook his head in helpless denial. "I don't understand. My brother didn't abstinate his whole life, and the seal managed to hold up. Why is yours failing?"

Sakura lifted her head once more. Her eyes were saddened. "Because my embryo is fully mature. She's ready to be born."

It felt like Sasuke had been stabbed with his own chidori.

Visions of the dead woman from the Akuma hive tormented his mind as her short brown hair lengthened into pink locks, and her dark eyes morphed into emerald orbs.

Death would soon come for Sakura.

Steely determination fueling his body, Sasuke gently picked Sakura up and carried her back to the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, and hurriedly redressed her in her gorgeous festival gown, before he put on his outfit from the previous evening.

In less than a minute, the two of them were out, with Sasuke carrying the rosette.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked sluggishly, as if disconnected from the world.

"I'm taking you to Kabuto. If need be, your surgery will be scheduled today."

The sun had yet to rise, and the air was rather frigid for the time of year. It was as if the universe was sending premonitions of the horrible fate that awaited the corral-haired woman.

Soon enough, they arrived at Kabuto's quarters.

Sasuke kicked loudly at the door, and waited impatiently for a response.

To his relief, the door opened and reveal a sleepy medic. "What is it?" He glanced at the rosette in the Uchiha's arms.

"Get dressed," Sasuke ordered. "Sakura's seal is weakening."

Immediately, Kabuto's eyes became alert, and he slammed the door shut.

Twenty seconds later, he exited his bedroom fully clothed, and led the Uchiha to the lab. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sakura got up to go to the bathroom. When I went to check on her, blood was streaming out of her eyes."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed in thought, yet worry filled him. He grew to become rather fond of the rosette, and would be saddened by her death.

They reached the lab, and Kabuto held the door open for the younger man before he too stepped inside. "Place her on the table."

Meanwhile, he was rummaging through the drawers until he found a flashlight, and walked over to the pair.

Sakura visibly appeared distressed, though she offered no resistance when Kabuto lifted her eyelids to flash the orbs with the light.

"Her capillaries have burst, yet there's no sign of any physical trauma. I don't understand why this happened, nor why it's affecting the seal."

"Sakura said that it has to do with her body going through sudden and powerful hormonal and emotional changes."

Kabuto whipped his head up. "Did you two have intercourse last night?"

Sasuke wordlessly nodded as he gently rubbed Sakura's arm.

The medic frowned in thought. "I still don't see how that would affect her seal. For goodness sake, Jiraya-sama placed it on her."

Sasuke lifted his head up. "We need Jiraya-sama to come and check on her. Maybe he can adjust the seal to hold off the embryo until Sakura can go into surgery."

Nodding in agreement, Kabuto told the Uchiha to stay in the lab until he returned with the toad sannin.

"Get my brother as well," Sasuke added just before the medic left.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a conversation of her own.

* * *

_Sakura was back in her mind, standing outside of her embryo's prison cell._

_The Akuma was up and about, restlessly shuffling from one side of the cell to the other._

_The rosette was horrified about her embryo being awake._

_Realizing that she wasn't alone, Nefetari whipped her face to stare at the rosette for a moment, before she slammed her body against the chakra flow._

_"Let me out!" She screamed, whether from the pain of the chakra biting into her flesh, or from something else, Sakura wasn't sure._

_The rosette forced herself to answer._ _"Why are you trying to break free?"_

_For once, Nefetari looked downright frightened. "I have to get as far from here as possible before **she** returns."_

_Sakura stared at her in confusion. "Before who returns?"_

_The embryo's black eyes glistened with tears. "Nubiti."_

_"Who's Nubiti? I assume that she's an Akuma, but why would you be frightened of her?"_

_Nefetari shook her head. "She's extraordinary, even among my kind. She's the one who commands the loyalty and obedience of all. Even Queens and Empresses bow to her might! She is the Queen Mother!"_

_Sakura was shocked to find out that there was an Akuma even more terrifying and dangerous than a queen. _

_She forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. "If she commands all Akuma to obey her, why are you so keen on escaping her?"_

_"Because I'm not one of her kin! I'm the only outsider on this world, and she sees me as a threat since half of her children swore to serve me once I am free. Normally a queen mother would see all Akuma as her children, but Nubiti has merged with her host; she has become contaminated with the human's desire. She's coming for me, for **you**, and she'll see us dead."_

_Sakura felt like a sword had gone through her. "Tsunade-sama wants me dead?"_

_Nefetari nodded. "She's not the beloved mentor you've remembered her as. The merge has poisoned both of their minds, and now they'll stop at nothing to wreak havoc and reclaim their hive."_

_The rosette stepped closer to the cage. "Tell me more about the Queen Mother. We need to learn everything we can about the enemy before we strike."_

_The embryo shook her head. "Your efforts are futile once the Queen Mother comes. She is considered our supreme ruler because of her powerful telepathic capabilities. She can also telepathically control creatures outside of our species."_

_Sakura's hypothesis of her people and Minato's being brainwashed rang true. _

_"How can she be killed?"_

_"If alone, she's rather vulnerable. She's not built for conflict nor is she agile enough to fight, but it's her servants that you have to worry about. You won't just be facing off against my kind, but you'll be forced to kill your own people as well."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Nubiti would turn us against each other?"_

_Nefetari nodded. "The Queen Mother is cruel to her enemies. She'll strike you hard on the battlefield. She can even cause nightmares amongst your people long before she arrives."_

_To her surprise, Sakura felt sympathetic to her embryo. "Can you hear her?"_

_The fear in the Akuma's dark eyes was answer enough._

_"She calls for her children to return to her side and aid her in wiping you and your allies off of the face of the earth. She also plagues my mind with thoughts of how she'd kill me."_

_Comprehension dawned on the rosette. "It wasn't my actions with Sasuke that woke you up; it was Nubiti and the fear that she placed in you."_

_Nefetari's vulnerability made her appear completely human, despite her exoskeleton. Tears shimmered in her dark eyes. "I don't want to die," she confessed._

_Despite the fact that this creature sought to kill her and wreak havoc of her own, Sakura reached out through the chakra bars and cupped Nefetari's cheek. "If you cooperate with me by staying put, I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to stop Nubiti and Tsunade."_

_The Akuma sniffed. "Even if you succeed, you'll still seek to kill me."_

_Sakura closed her eyes, and retracted her arm._

_A moment of silence passed by, before the Akuma's gaze hardened to acceptance. "You shall have your wish. However, if you fail, I'll rip my way out of your chest cavity with or without your consent." _

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open and immediately spotted Sasuke hovering over her with a worried look.

She sat up despite Sasuke's protest of her to lay down.

She looked up at him. "Trouble's heading our way."

The Uchiha stared at her in confusion. "Jiraiya-sama's on his way to check on the seal."

Sakura shook her head. "The embryo won't cause any trouble; she and I have come to an… agreement, at least until our main problem is solved."

"And that would be?"

"War." Sakura said gravely.

* * *

It was near midday by the time the adjourned meeting concluded.

Minato, his advisors and the Phoenix clan leaders silently tried to recover from the metaphorical blow the rosette kunoichi placed upon them.

Things were consistently going from bad to worse, and now they had a new, far more dangerous enemy to worry about.

During the meeting, Itachi had also participated, describing a series of dreams he began to have recently where he heard a chilling feminine voice calling out to him.

Minato was the first to break the thick silence. "All these years, I've followed Tsunade's requests to the dot, never once questioning her logic of motives." He placed his head in his palms. "I've been such a fool."

Shikaku turned to face him. "We've all been played as fools. Regretting the past won't help us now. We need a sound strategy against the Akuma, particularly figuring out a way to shield our minds from the Queen Mother."

Inoichi spoke out. "With the help of my fellow clanswomen and men, we can create a mental link between our shinobi forces, much like the hive link the Akuma share. If the Queen Mother tries to break through, she'll have to deal with all of us."

"And the battle strategy remains more of less the same. We know that the Akuma's greatest weakness is fire. Fire users should be placed amongst the front ranks while they're backed up by taijutsu and kenjutsu users." Sarutobi Emiko said.

"And everyone else swarms from the sides and back, effectively trapping the Akuma," Shikaku concluded.

Murmurings echoed through the tent, before quieting down as they expectantly waited for Minato's response.

The Yellow Flash raised his head and met the gaze of every single person in attendance. "Evacuate the village; have the villagers moved to safe houses and strengthen the walls around Oto. We'll wait for the Akuma to come right to us where we'll make our last stand." He commanded with mighty determination.


End file.
